


Beta Love

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: ...listen they go at it like RABBITS in later chapters its...so bad, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, i mean honestly its a bunch of gay guys just bein gay and gettin gayer, they were given scarves for a reason folks and its bc their dads are kinky gay old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 207,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: In this city of robot hearts, ours were made to beSummer has arrived full force across Japan, and it's now or never for Shadow and Blues to reconcile with estranged family (and one another), lest the summer heat burn their hearts to ashes.Ongoing sequel to the lost "final" ShadowBlues fic.[WORK COMPLETE][SEQUEL TO QUIET DESPERATION]





	1. Forbidden Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK, FUCKERS!!!
> 
> The pretense is that I have lost 90% of the original Shadowblues fic I was writing, and this is a continuation of the Quiet Desperation canon.  
> I'll eventually do illustrations for the screenshots I managed to save from the original fic, but enjoy this RP/Novella I've been doing with my very own special Blues <3
> 
> PS also keep in mind.....as this is a novella/rp ... there are sometimes OOC comments thrown in esp during nsfw for comic relief and you are more than welcome to ignore them , theyre just for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Y'know, I always wonder what Romeo and Juliet would've been like if Romeo was a ninja robot and Juliet was a tin can with a stunning personality and a dying star for a heart."_

**[[Forbidden Friendship | HTTYD]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CJ96LGGP6w) **

Strange now, how these nights felt.

  
Loud, noisy, with all of Earth's creatures crying out for one another in the dark. Every restless cricket, every demanding frog, even the birds wouldn't settle until the sun had fallen deep below the horizon.  
  
Years ago, Shadow had despised summer. There was too much going on all at once. Everything was deafening to him. Not to mention it was hot and humid, and as much as he appreciated all life, the whine of cicadas was more than enough to drive him mad.  
  
Strange now, how these nights felt.

 

How he looked for every chance he could to step out into the heated fog that shrouded the dark, how the boom of life around him caused his own heart to yearn.  
  
Half moon.  
  
Shadow had never been one to disobey, arguably the most loyal of the robot masters. But after his emotional confession to Wily, his desperate plea to seek out what he knew was his...to cherish it, and to love it--  
  
His father, his father understood.  
  
Never had he truly considered the old man a father figure, but in such moments of quiet desperation...the heart spoke loudest.  
  
Few things were pleasant to Shadow in the summer, most notably fireflies. After the sparkling spring days had flourished into a lush lust for life...he always looked forward to seeing the little animals floating about lazily by ponds and in the wheat fields.  
  
He kept a smile to himself as he was met by the towering sakura that guarded the barn and all who dwelled within. One day, he'd convince his brothers to give the place an overhaul. One day.  
  
Swiftly, Shadow scaled the tree, and perched in the highest branches overlooking the barn.  
  
Half moon--just the notion of being here when in all his past years it would have been strictly forbidden--made his heart leap.  
  
But the leap was nothing in comparison to the bursting joy he felt at the sight of the slat in the roof--half open.  
  
As delicately as a firefly on the water, Shadow dropped down onto the barn, silently padding up to the slat before kneeling down.  
  
As he was just a month and a half ago, Blues lay sprawled on some comforters on top of the hay, Bass nestled into his chest. The two exchanged snores. Shadow grinned.  
  
Strange now, the nights where the universe let its stars align. Stars that were dim to the ones in his eyes.  
  
"Darling." Shadow could barely contain his excitement within the whisper.  
Oh, to be free, free to love the one you adored, free to see them as you pleased...  
  
"Darling, wake up." He murmured again, watching as Blues began to stir with a grumble.  
  
"Get outta my dreams, Haiku-boy." He gruffed, then spluttered as he got a wad of Bass's hair in his mouth.  
  
Shadow hid a muffled churr behind a slender hand.  
  
"Oh, shit. You ARE outta my dreams." The boy lifted his head, squinting at the visitor.  
  
"In more ways than one, hmm?" He purred, offering a gloved hand.  
  
"Y'know, I always wonder what Romeo and Juliet would've been like if Romeo was a ninja robot and Juliet was a tin can with a stunning personality and a dying star for a heart." Blues got up and took the hand in his.  
  
"You're almost poetic." Shadow teased, carefully pulling the boy up onto the roof--and into his lap, "But I'm sure it'd be just as lovely."  
  
Blues didn't even hide the ugly snort.  
  
"Whatever you say, haiku-boy. Ain't nothin lovely about a recalled toaster kissing a perfect--" He paused, realizing what he was about to say. Instead, he turned his head, hoping the moonlight was dull enough to hide a ruddy blush on his cheeks. "You know what I mean, you asshole."  
  
He blinked, facing Shadow again, still a bit shy. "Thanks for being patient, though."  
  
"Anything for you, Darling." His friend purred, delicate fingers trailing up the nape of the boy's neck, tangling in the thick locks. "Absolutely anything."  
  
Strange now, how he relished the touch of another, strange now how his whole soul filled with a unyielding light when Blues smiled into his lips as they kissed.  
  
Strange now, how summer's lust for life had bloomed in his heart as well.  
  
"You're worse than most teenage girl's fanfiction," Blues chuckled softly, forehead pressed to his lover's.  
  
"So are you." Shadow's breezy laugh was like music to the boy's ears. Once he settled, he gave him a warm hug, nose to Blue's neck. "Tell me, Love. With the world around us crying out in harmony, with the night on our side...what shall we do while the moon still shines?"  
  
\---

 

Making sure Bass was still soundly asleep, Blues gratefully joined the other robot atop the barn. The air was much more open than it was within the barn loft, and despite how much he enjoyed the warmth within, it didn't begin to compare to the fervor he felt now.  
  
Years ago, when fighting and running was what he knew most of all, he hadn't realized that his helmet had kept the breeze from playfully tousling his hair, or the cool night air from brushing his synthetic skin with its ghostly whispers tickling his ears. Nor would he have felt sweet lips against his forehead. Gentle fingers tangled in his unkempt locks.  
  
That helmet - although it meant much to him - prevented him from experiencing the world in the way it was truly meant to be. And how he relished it now.  
  
Never would have Blues thought that all of this was waiting for him to discover. To accept that someone like him deserved to be a part of it.  
  
He realized, he had just needed help to finally see. He hadn't noticed that his eyes had been closed, blind to it all, until someone showed him, and got him to open them.  
  
Blues couldn't help a snicker as that someone went on with his ever so charming way of speaking.  
  
"Y'know, it /is/ too perfect of a night to let it go to waste," he said to Shadow, glancing up at the bright glow of the moon, a giant beacon amongst the stars in the sky. "I don't think there's anything better to do than to enjoy it while taking a walk in the park."  
  
Shadow hummed, nodding his head.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he responded, before reaching up to adjust Blues' scarf, making sure it wasn't so lopsided. "It is quite difficult to hear the singing within the trees from over here."  
  
"Well with Bass snoring as godawfully as that, I'm not surprised." Blues grinned.  
  
Holding in a ungainly _snirk_ , Shadow smiled back.  
  
"Alright, alright, before you wind up waking him up, let's go," Blues got himself to his feet, giving the barn loft one last look before turning back to his companion.  
  
"Oh? _Me?_ I'm the ninja here, in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Ninja-sminja, you sure don't always act like a shinobi, oh wise and stealthy one."

 

\---

 

Shadow gave Blues a knowing look, dark eyes a mirror to the night sky.  
  
"And for someone who proclaims to be the sharpest tongued, bitter vigilante..." His skin was like silk on Blues as his cheek brushed the boy's, a light kiss on his neck, "You certainly seem soft and sweet to me."  
  
"Listen, bucko." Blues bit back a grin, "I gotta brand to maintain. Just don't start calling me 'your little mochi' or some gay shit like that." His shoulders bunched up as Shadow snorted into the crook of his neck, tickling him.  
  
"No promises." The man barely held in a messy laugh, pulling away.  
  
"Disgusting." Blues beamed toothily. "Let's get outta here. If you think Bass snores, you haven't heard his fuckin' dog."  
  
Fingers laced under the stars, they made their way to the edge of the wheat field, watching as thousands of tiny fireflies flitted through the tall, waving strands.  
  
"Sometimes I think," Blues began softly, eyes lowered. Naive, as he trailed after Shadow who led him into the field, "I'm the one who talks all the time, but never says a goddamn word. And here you are--" His foot hit a rock, and he stumbled forward, finding himself held up by Shadow's strong arm.  
  
"Silent as all hell, but it's like you're constantly speaking." Blues gave him a weak smile, as he righted himself. "Why's that?"  
  
"I don't think you'd like the truth of it all, Darling. Just keep thinking it's because ninjas are meant to be silent." Shadow murmured, waiting for Blues to match his stride.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so you were a robot that was made to be evil and whatever, I get the dramatic backdrop, but..." He frowned, callused fingers tightening their grip on Shadow's delicate ones.  
  
"Shh. I only ask you forgive me for..." The man faced away to hide a blush, "Being...too eager at times. It's difficult for me to...express such powerful emotions..." He cleared his throat, red cheeks begging for his face mask, "properly."  
  
Blues grinned, leaning over as they walked to peek at his flustered friend.  
  
"Uh-huh." He let out a smarmy laugh, "I'm just too darn good-lookin' for haiku-boy, is that it?"  
  
"Darling, p-please." Shadow managed, hastily pulling up his mouth cover.  
  
"You are much too easy to tease, Shadow." Blues shook his head, sighing with the breeze in the night. "You'd think, a ninja would play hard to get, buuut..." He dragged out the last word, nudging his friend.  
  
Shadow simply turned away, cheeks burning cherry hot.  
  
The wheat field was infinite, never meeting the horizon, only blurring the starry night before them.  
  
Shadow grew nervous as they walked. They had never been out this far.  
  
"Darling."  
  
"Mm." Blues had been enjoying the balmy breeze that carried the man's sweet scent with it. Maybe he could borrow Shadow's scarf for a bit--  
  
"Darling, we should head back." He slowed to a stop.  
  
"Why?" Blues furrowed his brow, "You change your mind on nature being 'rustic' and 'soothing to the soul?'"  
  
The ninja grew still, his firm grip on the boy's hand preventing him from growing further.  
  
"You've never seen this wheat harvested, have you?"  
  
Blues frowned, and opened his mouth, but Shadow continued.  
  
"The fireflies are gone, Darling. We must turn around."  
  
The boy blinked, looking about him. Shadow was right. Where were the little glowing bastards? He could've sworn they were right there...  
  
"This some kinda sixth ninja sense, or what?" Blues felt himself grow wary, and moved to shield Shadow from anything that may have been moving in the tall wheat.  
  
"Be quiet. We will walk slowly back the way we came, and leave this place undisturbed." He whispered, thumb pressing into the palm of Blues' hand.  
  
The unknown tension slowly faded as they saw the barn come into view, the wheat around them now thoroughly laden with fireflies.  
  
"The fuck was that?" Blues felt Shadow relax against him.  
  
"There are some places on this earth that mortals dare not tread, places where the infinite and finite meet." His voice was low. "We did not venture far enough to get lost, but I feel it is safer to walk the perimeter, rather than try and cross."  
  
"Jesus." Blues mumbled, "I probably would've kept going if you didn't mention something."  
  
Shadow nodded solemnly, "I know." He stayed quiet for a while, before smiling.  
  
"You're doin' that thing again." The boy bumped shoulders with him as they reached the edge of the field, turning to walk alongside it. "Tell me what gay shit you're thinking."  
  
"Mm." Shadow hummed shortly, "Nothing. Nothing, because you were there, and know it."    
  
Blues frumped, but stayed silent for a while as they walked down the dirt path, the wheat finally giving way to wildflowers. Dandelions and wild violets littered the way.  
  
"You thinking about when I found you?" He  idly kicked at a stone, blinking when he felt Shadow give his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Mhm." He was thankful for the face mask, but it was still apparent to his friend that he was lost in a romantic daydream.  
  
"I don't see why. You were half dead and stuck on a table for like, a week and a half, bro." Blues scoffed. But he felt it too. A creeping blush on his ruddy cheeks.  
  
"A table you covered in blankets, until you could find a bed." Shadow reminded him gently.  
  
"A shitty hospital one that I dragged in, yeah." He turned away, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I still remember the smell of your scarf," Shadow fondly mused to himself, "Your rough hands on my--"  
  
"Woah, woah there, buddy." Blues stiffened, stammering weakly, his face flushing hotly, "That's horizontal talk, and let me remind you we are very much vertical right now."  
  
Shadow smirked, "I could blame you for all of this, Darling. You found me in such a weak state, both physically AND mentally."  
  
"If you're saying I single-handedly gave you your godawful bondage kink, I'll--"  
  
That was the final straw for Shadow, and his fingers slipped from Blues' as he began to laugh uncontrollably, a soft, childish noise at first, until it grew into an ugly mess. He rubbed at his eyes, a few giggles still caught in his throat.  
  
"Darling, you did many things to me, and I simply can't rule that possibility out." Shadow chuckled breezily, regaining composure as his fingers searched Blues' out once more.  
  
"Jesus Christ." He swore, nose up as he pouted with embarrassment.  
  
"That's not what I was thinking about, however." Shadow purred, "It was how you kept coming back. Night after night. How I'd sleep so fretfully during the day, but your presence alone comforted me through the night."  
  
Blues swallowed thickly, "Well, I wasn't going to just. Leave you to die or something."  
  
"I think we wound up saving each other, truthfully. We gave each other a purpose." Shadow slowed as they reached the weeping sakura along the path, the one where Blues first met Bass.  
  
The boy remained silent.  
  
"If we keep walking, we'll reach Wily. You know you're safe with me, but it's your choice, my love." Shadow's slender frame was tender against Blues', delicate fingers tangled in his messy locks. "I just want this night to be ours."

 

\---

 

"Tch," Blues scoffed, quickly fighting away the blush on his cheeks as the subject changed. "I'll kick that old badger's ass if he so much as looks at me wrong."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course." Shadow chuckled. "You can take care of yourself, hm?" The ninja raised his brows as he smirked warmly at Blues.  
  
Shooting back an incredulous leer, the shorter robot crossed his arms. "I'm still here, aren't I? _And_ I kept you and your brothers' asses from fallin' apart all while I fended for myself, I'd certainly say I can take care of myself and more."  
  
"I hadn't said otherwise, my dear."  
  
Blues brushed past the low-hanging branches, ducking out of the way of one in order to keep himself from catching Shadow's gaze. He continued on the way while Shadow stared after him for a moment longer, before picking up his feet and following along, long scarf billowing behind him.  
  
It didn't take much effort for him to catch up, once more alongside Blues. He peered at him through one eye, enjoying the brief, peaceful silence.  
  
He found it difficult not to be amused at how touchy Blues could be when it came to defending himself. Shadow knew all too well that he was more than capable, yet Blues' own doubts still seemed to eat away at him.  
  
Perhaps one day he would freely tell him of them.  
  
"How is your old man doing anyway?" Blues' voice in the quiet caused Shadow to twitch, but he recovered without any notice.  
  
Shadow stared ahead, the barn now a mere silhouette amongst the blackened hills behind them. "He is well. The others take care of him... They enjoy it, and take pride in themselves. And so the days go on. I spend time with him when no others are around."  
  
"You 'spose any of them are with him right now?"  
  
Shadow shrugged. "It is hard to say. Wily likes his time alone."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him after all the coddling they probably do to him." Blues snorted.  
  
"He is...more irritable nowadays."  
  
"Never thought that was possible."  
  
Both of them let a short laugh slip.  
  
Glancing at Blues, Shadow pondered for a moment. "And you?" he asked, knowing that Blues would immediately pick up on his question.  
  
"He's fine. Rock goes on about him, sometimes I leave before he even finishes telling me stories." Blues allowed himself a small smile. "I'm just glad the old man can still make him happy."  
  
Wily's mansion loomed ahead of them; his robots' respite.  
  
"You can show me around the place, eh? A lot has changed since I last stepped foot in there." Blues flicked his sight about the enormous building behind his shades, taking in the enormity of it.  
  
"Yes, but we're not stopping by for a visit. I'll be damned if Elecman sees us." Blues laughed at Shadow's expression.  
  
"Hell no. But I wouldn't mind seeing Wily's reaction when he finds out I'm in his house. Then you can impress me your dumb little ninja toys or whatever you've got, it's up to you; this ain't my home."

 

\---

 

Shadow hummed humorously, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, it may have been a while since you stormed in, ready to take the place down, but perhaps you were too tired to remember when I took you there myself."  
  
Blues stiffened, brow furrowed, missing a beat as he walked.  
  
Shadow smiled to himself, eyes hidden behind thick lashes.  
  
"It was cruel how I left you that morning, I don't blame you for forgetting it."  
  
The boy paused mid step, "O-oh, y-yeah..." It had been so dark, so rushed, he hadn't remembered until now the night he was swept up in a fit of Shadow's passion for him. He tried to rub the blush from his cheek.  
  
"I may have," Shadow bit his lip to hold back a breezy laugh, "fried a few circuits in you that night, I apologize."  
  
"Don't get cocky, you bastard!" Blues huffed and elbowed his friend, flushing red all the way to the tips of his ears.  
  
"We ninjas are skilled at all works of the night, my Love," Shadow teased, leaning over to give Blues' temple a quick peck, then pulled him close as they walked, hip-to-hip.  
  
Blues merely screwed his face up comically, refusing to give Shadow the satisfaction of a single flustered noise.  
  
"Now now, don't be so stubborn." He chuckled, "Just because you've lived so long on your own, doesn't mean it will always be that way. Look at how Wily and Light are now." The ninja purred warmly, his slender fingers pressing into Blues's bony hip.  
  
"Yeah, okay, but they were friends a long time ago. They have history n' shit together. Light didn't find Wily stuck under a metric fuckton of rubble and drag his sorry ass out to glue him back together." Blues puffed up, giving Shadow a Bass-esque sneer.  
  
It was Shadow's turn to look away with embarrassment. "I guess I staged my death a little too well, hmm?"  
  
"Christ, I couldn't have done better myself." Blues laughed loudly, nuzzling up against his friend. "You've faked your own death a lot, haven't you?"  
  
"Any time I was sent after Rock, yes." Shadow looked up to see the sprawling mansion before them, mounted firmly upon the brambled hills. Brambled hills that were slowly becoming rich with flowers, thanks to Plantman's effort.  
  
Blues was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Thanks for watching out for the runt." He mumbled, not knowing whether to push himself closer to Shadow or to pull away. Physical affection was still new and confusing to him.  
  
"Children are to be protected. Wily had to create new robots after he created Bass, simply because he knew none of his older robots would fight after knowing what children were truly like." Shadow sighed. "I'm glad your brother had the sense to stop fighting Bass. I'm glad Bass had the sense to reflect on that."  
  
"Rock's a good kid." Blues admitted softly, "He didn't ask for any of the shit he went through, but he did it anyway."  
  
"All of the Light robots have determined hearts." Shadow murmured, dropping his arm from around Blues so he could take his hand and lead him around the secret side entrance. "Yours is no different, Darling."  
  
Blues simply snorted, following his friend in, sticking close behind him. It was pitch black, and only someone trained in the art of darkness could navigate the narrow, winding passageways.  
  
"Convenient my quarters are here, hmm?" Shadow whispered, and Blues could tell he was smiling. The boy blinked as he saw both of Shadow's eyes open, glowing dimly in the dark.  
  
"Hey, I know it’s been a really long time but--" Dirty nails dug into his friend's tender palm.  
  
"Habit. You know the camera was disabled after Bass and Rock became friends." Shadow reassured him.  
  
"Yeah, but..." Blues swallowed nervously.  
  
"Wily has changed, Darling. He's old, tired, and he knows this now." A chuckle in the dark, "Think of it as retirement."  
  
"'Bout fuckin' time." The boy scowled, then squawked as he was roughly tugged into what just have been a room. "Hey!" He yelped as he heard a door lock behind him.  
  
"Shademan wanders these halls as well, Blues. He does not share our new ideals." Shadow was much closer than Blues had expected, and with enough fumbling about, he was able to determine this. He jerked as he felt lips to his neck.  
  
"I could've gotten turned into a robot vampire, and you think it's a cute idea to kiss my neck in the dark?!" Blues hissed, yanking on Shadow's scarf. "Have the decency to--"  
  
Slender fingers slid up his back, and tangled themselves in his mess of hair, soft lips having found their place on his own.  
  
"Do it...right..." He mumbled, knees growing weak. One day he hoped they'd give out out of spite and he'd just drop dead to the floor.  
  
"Darling..." Shadow purred again, relaxing against the door, Blues in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the haunted mansion ride is great, Mickey, but let's turn on some goddamn lights." The boy protested, but didn't move, just in case Shadow booby trapped his own room--something highly likely.  
  
"As you wish, Love." The ninja snapped his fingers quietly, and the room filled with a dim light, a star projector hidden somewhere providing most of the illumination.  
  
It didn't take long for Blues to find Shadow's bed (on an actual frame, though he knew he preferred to sleep traditionally on the floor) and he made himself comfortable.  
  
"You gotta thing for stars or something?" He stretched out, messing with the button on his jeans before relaxing with a yawn.  
  
"Some say I came from space," Shadow laughed, taking a seat beside his lover, "But I don't remember any of it. Wily did an excellent job reprogramming me." With a sigh, he pulled his knees up to chin, and folded his arms on top.  
  
"I sometimes wonder why humans decided to build robots in the first place." He paused, "Ones like us, I mean."  
  
Blues opened his mouth, but was met with a hasty cough from Shadow.  
  
"But we certainly don't have to sit around waxing philosophic. Once I'm sure Shade is far enough away, most of the residence will be ours tonight." He chuckled, a little nervous to have his friend over in such a strange place, even if he did consider it "home."

 

\---

 

"Never did like that guy. Kind of a creep. A huge creep, actually." Lifting his chin to scratch at his throat, Blues kept an eye on the door. "And you're sure he can't hear us even now? The guy's got ears for days."  
  
With an affirmative nod, Shadow unfolded himself, leaning back on his hands. "I assure you. Even then, it should be nigh impossible to find a way into this room. I've reworked the door not long ago."  
  
A mocking sneer appeared on Blues' features. "Oh, so what, you planned on trapping me in here with you? I should've guessed. You can be so predictable, even if you are a ninja." He laughed when Shadow looked at him with a blush creeping on his face at the accusation, taking the opportunity to flick the man's scarf over his face, causing him to splutter.  
  
Shadow managed to gather the end of the scarf into his hands, with as much grace as a drowning swan, holding it in his lap as he resisted the urge to pull his face mask up.  
  
Blues sniffed and rubbed at his nose.  
  
"Y'know, Haiku-boy...I find it hard to believe you don't get lonely." Shadow blinked when Blues' rusty voice unexpectedly became quiet. "And this is comin' from personal experience. Even when you've got those few special people...it's not always enough." He didn't give Shadow a chance to respond right away. "And I'm talkin' about when I'm..not with you. I'm not glued to your hip. 'N there's just no way you can be satisfied with the small interactions you get every now and then. Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
_The way it bothers me to know you're alone._  
  
The boy's eyes flashed behind the dark shades as he met Shadow's gaze, failing to hide the worry in them.

 

\---

 

Shadow was silent for a little while, before churring under his breath.  
  
"You seem to forget that I spent a good many years meditating in nature when I wasn't off to break the old man out of prison." But Shadow grew solemn, delicate fingers trembling as they found Blues'.  
  
"It wasn't until I met you that I knew what lonely was. It wasn't until Bass came into my life that I knew what love was." He sighed shakily. "Two emotions that are sometimes more than I can take."  
  
It was difficult, nigh impossible for him to admit things to Blues, wanting to keep him safe and happy above all else...and yet it was all his programming.  
  
"I wish I could tell you why I...can seem so capricious at times...one moment I can't even see straight when I think of you...and then..." A shameful noise, caught in his throat, "the next, I'm only a sword waiting for the command of the arm that holds it. Emotionless. Cold. Just a metal husk that wanders at its master's side." He closed his eyes, bowing his head.  
  
"Sounds a tad bit like depression." Blues quipped, trying to lighten the mood. He had no idea Shadow felt...empty like this.  
  
The ninja shook his head.  
  
"It's beyond that. Nothing good comes from reprogramming." He tensed, and beautiful nails cut into Blues' palm. "I feel as though all I feel is artificial. That wherever I was so long ago...that passion...was drained from me..." He grit his teeth, "and all I was left was this. Rushes of euphoria that quickly fade to nothingness, simply because I never learned...never had the opportunity to learn what friendship was like."  
  
He laughed miserably, a silvery tear on his cheek.  
  
"You'd think with dozens of brothers...I'd have found companionship in at least one."  
  
The feel of something slick on his fingertips brought him to his senses.  
  
"Ah! Y-your hand, I--" Shadow bristled, eyes wide, brimming with bright tears, "Blues...!" Swiftly, he brought the hand to his face, cradling it. "I...forgive me...I've never spoken about this before, and it...pains me...so greatly."  
  
Blues blinked. His hands were so callused, he hadn't even realized that Shadow had pierced the skin. He lowered his eyes as Shadow made tender any discomfort, his lips staining with the oil.  
  
"I cannot apologize enough, Blues, I--" Shadow wept into the injured palm. Even if it had only been a couple cuts, nothing that wouldn't heal by the morning--  
  
"Hey. Haiku-boy." Blues whispered, moving to kneel between the man's legs, cupping his face with his other palm. "I'm not gonna burst into flames from a couple scratches. Tango's done way worse." He joked, pulling his other hand away so he could see Shadow's face. The man's eyes were a deep red, as opposed to their normal midnight blue.  
  
"Shh." Blues soothed, dipping his head to kiss the man, "You could punch me in the face and break my nose, and I'd probably thank you for it." The boy mumbled into the kiss, and was rewarded with the tiniest of smiles.  
  
Shadow was quiet as Blues lingered long on his lips, and quickly grew limp from exhaustion. Worn fingers undid his hood, and ragged lips were at his jaw.  
  
"Thank you...for telling me." Blues whispered, feeling Shadow tentatively pull him closer. "You always try to be so..." He snorted, nose in the crook of the ninja's neck, "Stoic...but I know there's a lot buried underneath."  
  
"Yes, well--" Shadow began, but suddenly tensed, clutching Blues to him, hand pressing the boy's head to his chest.  
  
He knew better than to resist, hearing Shadow's heart pounding against his ear.  
  
"Shade." The man hissed under his breath.  "He's close. And he'll kill us both if he finds us."  
  
Blues was nearly smothered as he was held down to Shadow. He felt a sneeze come on.  
_Fuck_.  
  
"Just my luck to have to share the same living area as that bastard." Shadow murmured bitterly. "I never liked any of the new robots Wily created to assist Bass. They are _ruthless."  
_  
"A...ah..." Blues puffed up, grabbing his own nose--please not now, please not--  
  
_"CHOO!"_  
  
A voice rang out in knowing alarm, and Shadow desperately clung to Blues, hand to the back of his head, trying to shield him. "Darling, as much as I'd love to hold you as my hostage," He gasped, "Shademan is much stronger than I am. And it's best we create a diversion. He won't expect us to return here...especially if we lead him astray."

 

\---

 

Sniffling away the remnant of the sneeze, Blues furrowed his brows.  
  
"Damn. Didn't think we'd spend our date runnin' from a fuckin' vampire," he grumbled despite the amused grin on his lips. "I'm assuming you've got another way out of this place."  
  
"Hm." Shadowman had gotten up, his fingertips underneath Blues' palm as he waited for him to follow suit. "Don't stray," he said, although he knew Blues wasn't stupid. Neither were prepared to have to fight, and they knew it.  
  
Cautiously, he stood against the door, listening out before making a move to open it.  
  
As he had assumed, picking up on slight noises, Shademan was towards the main entrance from the side, hoping to cut off the intruder's escape. Little did he know, was that ninja always had at least one back-up plan, if the need ever come.  
  
Maybe he could somehow convince Wily to do something about these newer robots; yet, he knew all too well that that was a wish on a starless sky.  
  
Pointless to even try.  
  
Shadow guided Blues through the opposite end of the hallway, their steps near-silent in the corridor.  
  
They made haste, knowing that after enough time had passed, Shademan would move on in search of an intruder.  
  
"You'd think if we told the guy all we want is some peace and quiet, he'd get it. He'd pardon himself and be on his merry way, doing whatever the fuck it is he does." Blues made sure to keep his voice down, merely a hum amongst the numerous sounds coming from the walls.  
  
"Anyway, I dare him to try to start shit. When was the last time I fought? I'd hate to be the sucker that gets in my way when I'm trying to have a nice night. I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind regardless. I'll rip that schnoz right off his hideous face and feed it to the rats."  
  
Under different circumstances, Shadow would've humored him with a laugh.  
  
Instead, he rolled his eyes and grinned. It was just like him to joke around when they were trying to avoid a run in with a cruel robot.  
  
He appreciated him trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Please, do forgive me for having to relocate," Shadow whispered, taking a turn. The only downside to the other exit was that it was out of the way.  
  
"Pff. I'm sure you can make it up to me."

 

\---

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but," Shadow murmured, once they were out of Shademan's threat, "I do have a lot of brothers, and this fact may come in handy."  
  
"Please tell me you're gonna send them on a manhunt for Shade," Blues grinned, then paused, frowning for a second, "Only after I beat the shit outta him, though."  
  
Shadow shook his head with a smile and a hum. "No, Darling. I'm saying we have nearly a hundred bedrooms to choose from." He winked.  
  
"...I assume you're going to find one that..." Blues began slowly, a creeping look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Is innocent? Yes, we are NOT going to be in Quick's room. Or Elecs."  
  
Blues just closed his eyes and made an uncomfortable sounding noise.  
  
"We're not going in anyone's bedroom, actually." Shadow smiled, fingers laced with Blues' as they made their way swiftly down the corridor.  
  
"We are /not/ going to fuck on the roof of your dad's house." Blues suddenly stopped mid stride, "We are NOT--" He looked up at Shadow, who had begun to silently laugh, tiny whimpers and squeaks escaping as he desperately tried to keep himself quiet.  
  
"I hope that means 'of course not, Darling, I've changed my ways and become a RESPECTABLE animal now." Blues gave him toothy, lopsided grin, elbowing him.  
  
Shadow nodded, sniffling and rubbing tears from his eyes as he gave another squeak of laughter.  
  
As they continued, they passed by Cutman and Iceman sitting together on a beat-up couch and watching a movie in a messy lounge area. The smaller robots turned and waved, smiling, but kept quiet.  Cut gave Shadow a wink, and the ninja turned his head away with a huff. Ice watched Blues with interest, but still seemed a bit fretful.  
  
They easily snuck past more of the brothers, and Shadow nearly _ran_ as they passed through the hallway where Quick's room was, not wanting to linger for any noises he knew he'd hear.  
  
"Here we are." Shadow sighed with relief, and padded down a strangely empty looking corridor. The walls were completely white and void of any decoration, same as the doors.  
  
"Wily planning on having guests?" Blues scowled, looking around.  
  
"No, Dear." Shadow smiled softly, "He planned on making more robots. But then he decided to stop after Bass."  
  
"If I made Bass, I'd have stopped too." Blues sneered, and earned a rare toe stomp from a disdainful looking Shadow.  
  
"I mean because he's so _perfect_ and--"  
He grinned, following Shadow into an empty bedroom. He reached back to lock the door behind him.  
  
"It's not nearly as cozy as my own room," Shadow sighed, refusing to turn on the lights, a lone window providing a beam of moonlight to illuminate the bed, "But I'm sure it will do for now. I'll make sure Shade has a lot of busywork next time I come for you."  
  
"Yeah, like finding all his appendages, huh?" Blues joked, grateful for Shadow lighting a few candles on a dusty looking dresser.  
  
"I wish." He lowered his eyes, silent with anger for a few moments before heaving a sigh and making himself comfortable on the bed. Blues, on the other hand, took a running leap, crashing into his friend's arms.  
  
Shadow began to laugh freely, pulling him into a tight embrace, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
"Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im." Blues mumbled, grinning as he gently wrestled with his lover, stubby fingers digging into supple sides, tickling him. "I'll get 'im good, Shadow, just you watch." He kissed at the ninja's neck, settling down a little.  
  
"Then POW....to the moon..." He trailed off, burying his face in the crook of Shadow's neck.   
  
His friend's laughter finally subsided into relaxed hums, and slender fingers kneaded his thick mess of hair.  
  
_Don't drool, don't drool, dammit_  
  
Blues grumbled pleasantly, eyes closed, breathing deeply in Shadow's scent.  
  
"Darling, as much as I love seeing you in jeans..." The ninja purred, hands leaving fluffy hair to trail down Blues' back, resting a bit boldly on his rear. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops.  
  
"They gotta go?" Blues looked up, hair in his face and a grin on his lips.  
  
"They gotta go." Shadow echoed, and tugged down, pulling Blues' hips to his own as he kissed him.  
  
Knowing there wasn't a smarmy remark that would get him out of this, Blues melted into the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows to cradle Shadow's soft cheeks in his hands.  
  
The ninja churred, nails skimming along Blues' thighs as he slid the jeans down further, "I'm not going to, how you say, be 'cockblocked' by Shademan."  
  
Blues face screwed up comically, "I wish I had recorded you saying that."  
  
"Ah yes, since I usually don't use such crude wording for..." He cleared his throat, suddenly looking shy, "those things."  
  
"Dicks." Blues offered with a sneer.  
  
Shadow huffed, "Yes, darling. _Those."_ He felt a heavy blush warm his cheeks as Blues got up on his knees to shimmy the rest of the jeans down.  
  
"You wishin' for something you don't see?" He laughed, seeing Shadow's hands retreat to his chest, curling tentatively, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
"Shadow, are you playing coy right now?" Blues teased, and sat back childishly on his hips.  
  
"Darling, if it would...only please you more, then..." He turned his head, cheeks burning with a cherry blossom blush, "Yes. I do wish."  
  
"I'll call Dr. Light up and have him go order me a dick, then." Blues laughed, watching Shadow grow more flustered with each passing minute.  
  
"D-don't...tease me like this." But any anger in his voice was lost to the passion that made his throat tremble.  
  
"I'll tease you a lot more than _this_ , haiku-boy." Blues leaned down, grinning as Shadow jerked at the touch of his lips on his neck.  
  
"D-Darling, please..." He closed his eyes, "I--"  
  
"You look a bit toasty in that kimono, you should probably take it off before you overheat." Blues' cool hands found Shadow's hot chest. He hopped off as the ninja sat up, completely abashed, fingers quivering as they undid the sash to his clothing.  
  
"Yeah, if this is what Shade is keeping me from seeing every night..." Blues initial grin faded as he watched in awe as Shadow slowly slipped out of the kimono¿? (FIRE RAT SUIT), revealing a slender, but toned body that shone pale as moonlight. "I'll kill him good and dead for you." He mumbled, reaching a ruddy hand out to touch the silken skin.  
  
"Darling." Shadow murmured, accepting the hand in his own, holding it over his heart, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see you injured. No more talk of Shade tonight." His piercing blue eyes grew soft under thick lashes, "For it is only you, and me, and the moon. There is no else beyond that window."  
  
"I didn't want to think of that ugly ass bat fucker anyway." Blues smirked, "And I LIKE bats, they're cool as hell, and they're fuzzy and--"  
  
Shadow cleared his throat, brow raised.  
  
"Oh, y-yeah." Blues laughed embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just you, me, and the moon." He paused, "Is the moon watching?"  
  
"If it pleases you, yes." Shadow smiled impishly.  
  
"We better give her a good show then, huh?"

 

 


	2. Moonlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck in this one so like skip this chapter if ur not a big kid meal okay

[[Romantic | Yu Yu Hakusho]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mapzMg3SjJE)

 

Blues smirked cheekily as Shadow's face flushed. He didn't waste any time before moving onto his lap, straddling his legs.  
  
Shadow could only let out a muffled noise as Blues took him with his mouth, his breath hot and sweet.  
  
"Call me eager," Blues' rasped huskily, panting between a kiss. The heat between him and Shadow was nothing like the sultriness of an unbearable summers day; this heat was electrifying and welcomed. And he couldn't get enough of it.  
  
Getting lost in the moment, hands on angular jaws, the boy pressed himself close to the other's body, yet no matter how much of Shadow's skin brushed his, it never felt as though it was enough. He felt shivers shoot up his spine as the man's hands gripped his hips, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt.  
  
After a few more lingering kisses, Blues pulled away, gazing down at Shadow.  
  
"All this time, I'd been on the pretense that this damn core of mine was my weakness," with a shaky breath, Blues gestured towards his own chest. "But when I met you, I found out I couldn't have been more wrong." He closed his eyes, gently pressing his forehead to Shadow's. A bitter chuckle escaped him. "I'm not even afraid to admit it's you, and you know how stubborn I am when it comes to admitting shit about myself."  
  
"Darling..." Shadow whispered back, a tender hand reaching up to comb away hair from Blues' forehead. "You, too, are my weakness, and more."  
  
Blues felt his pulse skip a beat, still marveled at how gentle Shadow could be. Sure, he was a ninja, but words never did him justice.  
  
And despite his tenderness, the shinobi had his moments of roughness; be it the practiced, precise movements when he fought, or the passionate grasps he used only on Blues. All Blues knew was that only Shadow could render him into the state he was in in that moment, with the moon's rays softly illuminating the sides of their faces.  
  
This, Blues was not ashamed of. Nothing made him feel more...alive. Feel like he still had a purpose on that world. Wrapped in Shadow's toned arms, his own resting on the man's shoulders.

 

\---

 

Shadow was silent for a moment, doing his best to hold back the flood of emotions that swirled within him. Slowly, he slipped Blues' worn t-shirt over his head, laying it beside them in the bed.   
  
Now it was as it should be.   
  
The shinobi bit at his lip, hands shaking, breath trembling, as he reached up, cupping his lover's cheeks in his palms.   
  
"D-Darling." He smiled, head tilting, with stained glass eyes, tears like dewdrops on his thick lashes.   
  
But the once smooth, hushed voice broke. Broke harshly, and he wept quietly, not once taking his tired eyes off Blues.  
  
"Oh..." Shadow smiled again, a raspy sob wracking his chest, "Oh, Love..." Without a word, he brought their foreheads together once more.   
  
"Don't do this to me, babe..." Blues felt his own eyes water, "I didn't bring my box of tissues."  
  
Shadow laughed softly, searching out his lover's lips as if it were for the first time.   
  
"Sometimes I...I see you. And I feel like I'm...watching a dream." He murmured, tongue salty on Blues', "But then I realize...you're here. You're real...and..."   
  
Blues stiffened as he felt himself pulled into a tender embrace.  
  
"You're _mine_." Shadow relaxed, sighing shakily into his ear.   
  
"Stop," Blues snorted, "Or you're gonna make me wanna write haikus about _you_."  
  
"Wouldn't _that_ be a twist of fate?" His friend chuckled, a wonderfully warm sound to Blues' ears. "But...I think we should do what boys do best, hmm?"  
  
"Be assholes?"   
  
"Blues."  
  
The boy gave a gaudy, deep laugh, running his tongue along his canines.   
  
"No, we should let our bodies write the poetry for us, mm?" Shadow lay back in the sheets, holding back messy laughter as Blues kissed the tear stains from his cheeks.   
  
"Yeah, and I think I left off with a comma right...here." He straddled his lover, bending down to work a passionate kiss into Shadow's lips, and was met with no resistance.   
  
Shadow tensed, gasping hotly only when Blues gave him the chance. Soon, however, he began to fight back, nails digging into ruddy shoulders. He pushed away his trembling nerves with resolve, breaking the kiss to run his tongue along Blues' sturdy jaw, a needy noise in the boy's ear.   
  
His friend was startled at first by the bold move, but relented, leaning back on his knees so Shadow could trail languid kisses down his tan chest. It was nothing short of worship, the way the ninja paid intimate attention to each and every inch of his skin: licking, nibbling, even the occasional soft bite--and it all drove Blues absolutely mad.   
  
He felt his knees shake as Shadow pulled himself up, and with a grin, pushed Blues down into the bed.  
  
He remembered what the shinobi had told him the last time this happened.  
_  
“We ninja must be versatile in all we do.”  
  
“You coulda just said you were a power bottom or somethin'.”_  
  
He made a flustered and indelicate noise as Shadow bit at his hips, tongue hot and agile--then lower, lower, lower, until his lover made him wish for things he didn't have.   
  
Blues couldn't look down if he wanted to--the feeling alone caused a boyish moan to escape his lips, and he pulled his knees up, so he could arch his back to meet a tongue that sang nothing but gospel to his worn and weary skin, his failing heart.   
  
Shadow took him deeper, leaving all modesty behind just to hear Blues keen and whimper--constant and on instinct alone--all the more for it to awaken the shinobi's carnal nature. Without a moment's hesitation, he cupped the boy's ASS in hIS NINJA HANDS and held him up, lapping at him as though he would never taste sweetness like this ever again.   
  
Blues felt his hair stand on end, his toes curl, his eyes snap wide open, any freckles he had left disappearing in a deep red blush that covered his entire face.  
  
"Sh-Shadow!" He cried out, but to no avail. His body was already shining brighter than the moon, and ninjas took no prisoners.  
  
Shadow grabbed Blues hips, pulling him up so his rump rested on his collarbone, and sat back on his thighs, holding the boy's apart so he could please as pleasure does--deeper than before.   
  
But licking turned to biting, and Blues could not hold back a strangled yelp, tears streaming down his face as he frantically wrapped his legs around Shadow's neck, hips moving on their own accord.   
  
The shinobi felt it rise in the boy, a great and mighty gale, that shook every last circuit as it rushed through wire veins, eyes flickering, the light of his core shining through the seams of his skin.  
  
"Sh-SHADOW!" It was a plea, fear mixed with passion, and his lover was upon him, sweeping him up in his own whirlwind of unwavering devotion, catching every weeping gasp with his lips, slender fingers tangled in wild hair, holding, holding, tight, tight, a quiet desperation -- until it settled.   
  
Until the wind became a breeze, a whistle past the petals of the sakura, until it all became quiet, and the moon bathed their steaming bodies in a cool light.   
  
And Blues was held, held, cradled, hand behind his head, the other between his shoulders, his nose to Shadow's shoulder--safe. Protected.   
  
Words would not come to him. He closed his eyes, too weak to even think. Then even breathing became too much, and he slept.   
  
It was only a quarter of an hour, before Blues jerked awake, abruptly sitting up and looking around. He felt something cold and wet drop into his lap from his forehead. A head cloth? He blinked, and stared at Shadow, who sat quietly, facing away from him, watching the moon with solemn eyes.   
  
"Okay, okay, no, fuck you, y-you, do NOT get," Blues scrambled clumsily to his hands and knees, breath still hard to catch, "get to do that to me, and, and I don't...don't get to, to do it back." He hissed, glaring a hole into the side of Shadow's head.   
  
The shinobi smiled.  
  
"Like, FUCK YOU, man," Blues couldn't help but laugh, "That's not even fair, like--"  
  
"Darling, I did say I'd love to hold you as my hostage."  
  
Blues' face fell, and he felt a tender panic seize him.   
  
"Don't turn the goddamn tables on me, fucker." He swallowed thickly, watching the man with an intense gaze.   
  
Shadow remained silent for a few moments, before throwing his head back with a throaty, hearty laugh.   
  
"One day, you'll be able to recover immediately. I look forward to that day."  
  
"No, no, fucker. We go now. You and me. Let's do this shit." Blues entire body bristled incredulously. What fucking NERVE this bastard had.   
  
"You're not tired, Darling?" Shadow smirked, "You looked so peaceful _sleeping_ earlier."  
  
"I am going to ruin you, you fucking...fucking..." Blues huffed, "I HATE when you do this to me!" He began to laugh, and soon Shadow followed suit, leaning over to touch foreheads, until even their giggles subsided.   
  
"Then do it, Darling. Ravage me." Shadow licked his lips, before kissing him, a quiet churr still in his throat. "I'm waiting."   
  
"First things, first," Blues sneered, "Is that fucking prim and proper bun of yours. I'm gonna leave you looking a mess, mark my words."   
  
Shadow simply grinned back, eyes impish in the moonlight.

 

\---

 

"We'll see who's grinning when I'm done with you, you bastard," Blues bared his teeth, eyes narrowed challengingly.  
  
The handsome grin continued to mock him, and with a growl rumbling in his throat, Blues just about pounced at Shadow, whose eyes widened as he was pulled into his arms.  
  
Mouth found mouth, and Blues' tongue searched for Shadow's, his hands clutching at his chest until they moved to his head, fingers brushing silken hair. Their tongues mingled together, desperate, drinking in each other's hot breath as if it were their life force. (dude that’s kinda gay)  
  
Blues pulled away to lick at Shadow's lips, his teeth then gently biting his bottom lip between them. Gaze hazy with LUST, he inwardly smirked when he heard Shadow's breath hitch in his throat, pleased with himself.   
  
But he knew he couldn't stop at something as meager as that if he was really going to get back at him.  
  
Putting his thoughts aside to figure it out layer, he moved from Shadow's lips to his neck, placing a kiss on his collarbone.  
  
Shadow shivered at the cool touch, bringing his hands up to grip at Blues' hips.  
  
Blues stiffened when he felt himself get pulled closer, feeling a growl rise from his throat.  
  
To Shadow's surprise, Blues roughly grabbed his wrists, taking them off of him.  
  
"Don't even try it," he practically snarled as he forced Shadow down, firmly pressing his hands to the sheets by his head. He stared down at Shadow's flustered face, watching as he struggled to form some kind of response.  
  
The man had gone limp beneath him, even though Shadow could've easily fought his way out. An equal match in physical strength. Pushing and pressing one another until one came out on top.  
  
Yet, he found himself nearly paralyzed, his limbs like jelly, useless. He didn't _want_ to get out of it.  
  
Blues could tell this.  
  
While he would've enjoyed a bit of a scuffle on the bed, he couldn't complain; seeing Shadow like this was just as satisfying.  
  
Fingers digging into wrists, Blues felt himself puff up, a cocky smile on his features. "Your will seems pretty weak, Shadow," he voiced the obvious. "As a shinobi, you really oughta work on that."  
  
Shadow smiled weakly, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.   
  
"I'll let it slide this once, haiku-boy," Blues murmured raspily, easing his grip. "Your secret's safe with me." That secret being, of course, how readily he bent under Blues' motives. How he was utterly wrapped around his finger.   
  
The boy released one hand, moving down to Shadow's chest. He pressed his lips to his skin, but that brought little of the man's taste to his mouth. The heady scent emanating from him provoked Blues' tongue to reappear, languidly trailing up Shadow's torso.  
  
Blues savored it, revered the sweetness of his lover's body. And how he relished the quiet moans gracing his ears as he sucked on soft skin, his free hand having made its way to Shadow's hip, the other placing itself in his hand, fingers wrapping together.  
  
Shadow's body reacted on autopilot the more Blues tended to it, his back arching the further he went down, spine tingling at the sensation of Blues's soft tongue and ragged lips. He almost let himself curse under his breath. And he'd be damned if he let anything slip.  
  
He glanced down with blurred vision, making out Blues between his legs right before tossing his head back, muffling himself with his hand.   
  
Even the subtlest of touches felt like sparks coursing through him, and they only grew with intensity, so much so, that the thought of short-circuiting flashed briefly through his mind. Whether or not that was even possible was besides him.   
  
If Blues kept it up, perhaps he would find out.

 

\---

 

Senseless Japanese spilled from Shadow's lips, knees bunching, unable to contain his emotions any longer.   
  
"D-Darling...!" He sobbed, fighting back every tear that threatened his already weakened voice. He wanted, wanted badly, to pull himself up, tangle his fingers in that wild hair, to hold him as he--  
  
"A-aaAH...!" Shadow's body seized as Blues began to sink his teeth into yielding flesh, dragging wanton moans from the man.   
  
They were far enough away, weren't they? He could be loud if he wanted, right?   
  
The shinobi wasn't given the opportunity to think it over, as the boy laid into him with twice the fervor, hot breath the only relief from a furious tongue.   
  
Blues had to keep from grinning as he heard Shadow lose himself to the passion, every shuddering breath in his chest becoming SLUTTY MOAN on his lips. _Thanks shadow jesus fuck  
_  
"D-DarLING--!" His lover frantically reached for him, nails digging into the nape of his neck, trying to pull him up - up to him. Blues obliged, but did not miss a beat with his merciless movements, slamming his hips into the man's.   
  
Shadow cried out, clinging to him, feeling sharp teeth cut into his neck, a hot, snarling noise in his ear, as the force of Blues' passion drove him wild.   
  
Broken Japanese left the shinobi's lips in wailing sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks, the oncoming firestorm sweeping through, wracking his body in a desperate rush--a race to the finish.   
  
There was a split second as Blues pulled back, and their eyes met--and Shadow knew, knew deep in his heart the fear of a lover.   
  
No words had to be exchanged for Shadow to know.   
To know he now belonged at a new master's side.   
  
"Blues!" And the call was answered.   
  
Blues was at his lips without hesitation, callused hands gripping roughly at lily white cheeks, rugged body unyielding to soft and slender.   
  
Shadow's eyes rolled back, and he broke the kiss only to cry out, exposing his neck for Blues to bite at the final blow. The shinobi's legs quickly wrapped around the boy's waist, feeling the once perfect bun of midnight hair yanked free, tangled in his lover's fingers.  
  
To think, he once had the audacity to tell Blues that lovemaking did not have to scorch the skin, that it could be gentle and sympathetic. Truly, for their first time, Shadow had it that way, for Blues' safety.   
  
But this was nothing but fire, hot electricity, as Blues bristled, teeth sinking into delicate flesh. The killing bite, for the killing blow.   
  
Shadow sobbed one last time, the motions all too familiar to him, again! _Again! Again!  
_  
Until he could breathe no longer, until he could swallow no longer, until his body shuddered under the weight of his lover's rage.   
  
And Blues was hot. And his skin burned to the touch. And Shadow felt no more.   
  
\--  
  
"Recover immediately, huh?" The shinobi stirred weakly at the rusty voice, feeling as though he had just survived something he shouldn't have.   
  
"C-cold..." He shivered, eyes barely open. Warmth was soon found in blankets, and Blues' body to his.   
  
"Told you I'd fuck up your bun." Ragged lips to his neck.   
  
Shadow grumbled, his body still too sensitive to touch. He rolled to snuggle up into the fading heat of his lover's embrace.  
  
"Mmm...." He pressed his nose to Blues' shoulder.   
  
"I didn't break Wily's favorite robot, did I?" The boy laughed raspily.  
  
Shadow groaned, but relaxed as gentle hands ran through his hair, along the nape of his neck.   
  
"Was I asleep long?"   
  
"Nah, just like a minute or so. Took me that long to get my head on straight." Blues nuzzled down to look into a very tired Shadow's sapphire eyes.   
  
"Fuck." The shinobi gasped, making the boy smile.  
  
They were both quiet for a while, the need to recover taking precedence over talking.   
  
"I can't decide what I like more," Shadow yawned, and sat up, rubbing wearily at his face, "The Blues who cries out my name like a child, or the Blues that forces my heart out of my throat."   
  
"Yeah," The boy chuckled, "It's kinda fun when you're lying there _waiting_ to be owned, but I do also like the Shadow who seems to know everything there is to know about gay robot fucking."  
  
The shinobi let out a breezy churr, "Well, despite your creation date being before mine, I figure I'm still your elder in some ways." Shadow smiled warmly, tousling Blues' mess of hair as he sat up too.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. And all the bullshit ancient wisdom that comes with it." The boy groaned, swatting away the hand. He paused, turning bright eyes on his friend.  
  
"Hey, fucker."   
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Shadow smiled softly, dark eyes hidden by thick lashes.  
  
 Carefully, Blues made his way into Shadow's lap, nuzzling up under his chin. "Sorry about biting you n' shit."  
  
The shinobi shook his head, settling to better hold his lover.   
  
"You know there are few things I am..." He cleared his throat, " _opposed_ to. But..." He dipped his head to give Blues a grin.   
  
"You won't be able to bite like that after I speak to Doctor Wily about..." He let out a sly chuckle, "Additional hardware."   
  
Blues stiffened.  
  
"You're fucking serious, aren't you?" He pulled back to look up at Shadow's gentle face.  
  
"Yes." He smiled, "I've considered it for a long time. It's not that I envy humans," A dismissive noise, "but I feel as though...we can love each other more...intimately, if I possessed one."  
  
Blues' face screwed up, and before long he was choking back giggles.  
  
"There's only so much you can do, looking like a 'ken doll' as you say." Shadow urged, eyes narrowing with concern as Blues began to guffaw.   
  
"I can't believe I will one day, actually suck robot dick...!" Blues squealed noisily with laughter, head bent to Shadow's chest, ribs shaking _. SON YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HWHAT YOURE IN FOR  
  
_ The shinobi rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"A dream come true, I'm sure."  
  
"You betcha, mister." Blues snorted sloppily, "God, please record Wily's reaction to you asking him for an actual dick, I'll set it as your ringtone."  
  
Shadow gave him an unamused look, and pushed him back into the sheets, palm to the boy's forehead.   
  
"I forget sometimes, that my lover has the maturity of a twelve-year-old child." He folded his arms with a grunt.   
  
"I ain't never gonna grow up, asshole. I'm the Peter Pan of robots."  
  
"God forbid." Shadow yawned again, then began to laugh alongside Blues. "Alright, alright. Come now. Be quiet." He gently settled his weight above the boy, nuzzling him affectionately -- unheard of by all but Blues.  
  
"Sometimes I think about our past, and all the pain and turmoil that went with it." Shadow sighed deeply, forehead to Blues', "But then I think of the nights like these, the nights that will one day become days in our future. A future I want to wake up to every morning." He delicately kissed his friend's nose.   
  
"Nothing can erase scars," Shadow whispered, "But if our future's bright enough...the sun will fade them. And the moon will mask them."   
  
\---

 

Iceman and Cutman made their way down a corridor, their steps light, save for the occasional clank coming from Cut.  
  
"Ya know, those sounds weren't coming from Quick's room," Cutman pointed out, his hands behind his head. "Think we should check it out?"  
  
Iceman immediately bristled up, eyes widening, appalled.  
  
"N-no!" he shot down the idea, giving Cutman a look as he tugged his hood closer. "I would much rather _not_ find out what that was, thank you very much."  
  
Cut shrugged and continued on their way.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Think it coulda been Shadow?" he asked a few moments later, mostly talking to himself. He wasn't so sure, it was a shot in the dark; that guy never raised his voice.  
  
Ice decided to plug his ears.  
  
Blues was quiet, taking in what Shadow said.  
  
Not a day went by where he didn't question just how Shadow was able to spew out such eloquent sayings with little effort. The most poetic thing Blues could come up with was "you're pretty," followed by a toothy grin.   
  
Romantic.  
  
"You're right," he said, "it is pointless to think so much of the past. But...it's hard not to, y'know?" Blues scratched at his cheek, his eyes flicking to Shadow's face. "Especially when it contributed to who you are today, whether you fuckin' like it or not."  
  
"It is difficult, yes," Shadow dipped his head in agreement. "But you have proven yourself strong enough to withstand it all. Where you come from does not define you."  
  
Blues pondered as he stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Shadow had any recollection of the stars. Wondered what his purpose had been when he was among them. Did he want to remember?   
  
Honestly, Blues hoped not.  
  
"Will you take me to the stars one day...?" he asked softly, breaking his transfixed gaze to look at Shadow, a slight frown on his face.  
  
Shadow blinked, searching Blues' eyes. "Anything you wish, Darling. However," he smiled kindly, "when I am with you, even the stars do not compare." He planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips.  
  
Blues could feel his cheeks burn. "There you go again, one-upping me with all this sappy shit." Although he grumbled, he meant it in jest, mostly just trying to cover up the warmth he felt in his chest. Of course, he adored all of the "sappy shit" Shadow said, although he wouldn't admit it.  
  
Laughing warmly, Shadow grinned. "I cannot help it; I must voice what my heart sings."  
  
"I know damn well Wily didn't program you to be like this, it's...it's just _you_. And it's terrible. You're terrible." Shadow's grin was contagious, and Blues shot one back, relenting with a snort of laughter. "I know, I know, you don't need to say it. I'm the most terrible out've them all. The fucking worst. And for some reason, you're the sucker that fell for this pile of junk. Probably wondering how that happened to you, huh?"

 

\---

 

A laugh bubbled up in Shadow's chest, and he dipped his head back down to kiss tenderly at the boy's neck. A warmth still shrouded his thoughts, something he found was only possible in the company of Blues.  
  
Something oddly poetic, in the fact that the dying robot's body temperature was noticeably lower, but the mere thought of him made Shadow feel like emotionally overheating.   
  
"Darling, do you forget all the time I spent following you, watching your every move for Wily's sake?" He purred quietly, moving to kiss lightly at the boy's scarred lips, "Then I sought you out of my own curiosity."  
  
"Glad I didn't preemptively get a restraining order then, hm?" Blues puffed a laugh, closing his eyes as Shadow lovingly ran slender fingers through the boy's messy hair. He relaxed, and drooled a bit. Both were...strangers to affection, but together, it was as if they could read one another's thoughts.   
  
"Mm." Shadow smiled, "Certainly, we were different men back then. In a way, it's good to look back, to see how far we've come."  
  
Blues drooled in agreement, turning his head so his friend could give him a discreet hickey.   
  
"But...did you ever think..." He felt his hips bunch a little as Shadow suckled, fingers tangling, pulling gently on his chestnut locks. "We'd...be like...a-auhh, this...?"   
  
"Mm." Shadow paused, furrowing his brow and drawing back. "No, of course not. I would never have thought, in my time of desperation, you would have come to my rescue."   
  
Blues kept silent, lowering his eyes. His toes felt numb from cold. A steady reminder.   
  
"...you were ready to die, weren't you?" It was barely more than a whisper.   
  
Shadow made a deep humming sigh.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"...What about Bass? What about...Wily, and the others?"   
  
"I would rather have died knowing I spared the life of a child, than to live on knowing I had not." Shadow said quietly. "I may have not known him as you have, but he...was special to me, as Bass is." The shinobi suddenly seemed to grow sullen, face dark.   
  
"I know your relationship with Doctor Light is...complicated, but...what he did, what he did...was wrong." He breathed, eyes glistening with anger and tears.   
  
"You can't believe Wily was _right_ , Shadow."  Blues frowned, bushy brows obscuring his eyes. "He caused the deaths of many--"  
  
"Humans." The ninja swiftly turned his head, "They are no concern of mine. But Light created life, robot life, in the form of a child." He shivered. "A child that would be forced to fight, because a 'human' had no other 'choice.'"  
  
Blues felt his body grow colder.   
  
"It may be old, it may be worn, but Asimov was right. Robots are built to help man. What Light did was uncalled for, selfish... _blasphemous_. To bring a child into the world, only to force it to fight a human-made fight."  
  
"And your Wily bots were no different? Programmed to hunt my baby brother down? To kill him?" Blues shook with anger, the cold in him turning hot.   
  
"Wily's robots were made to assist him. Whether for good or evil, that is a robot's purpose. Wily's decision to program us to want to destroy Rock..." Shadow bowed his head, "Unforgivable. But we were men. We were not children, regardless of our will to do battle."   
  
Blues just looked away, bitter.   
  
"You're saying just because my dad made a robot kid, HE'S in the wrong?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"..."  
  
"Blues, I don't want you to hate the man who brought you to life. He's working hard to make amends with Wily as we speak. But it was not...right of him to have made a child...and then provide it with means necessary to destroy other life."   
  
The boy shivered violently, head still turned.   
  
"I worry about Rock, sometimes." Shadow sighed, "That Light...understands as a human, human life is more important to him, that--"  
  
Blues suddenly bristled with rage, a crackling noise in his throat as he retaliated.   
  
"You're _WRONG!"_ He shook, eyes filling with oily tears, "Dad _LOVES_ Rock, he'd do _ANYTHING_ for him, I know...I know it wasn't okay...for him to...do a lot of the shit he did...but..." A childish sob broke his voice, "...he...didn't...mean...to..."  
  
Shadow lowered his eyes, and bowed his head with pity. Blues could continue no more as he wept bitterly.  
  
"Of course he didn't mean for Rock to be hurt. He only wanted our kind to experience something as wonderful as childhood." His friend’s voice was hushed, gentle. He swept away the hair from Blues' eyes, tenderly kissing his forehead. "His intentions were pure, Blues. That I know."   
  
The boy took a while to soothe, hiccupping and sniffling messily. Shadow was swift to comfort him with tissues and a cup of water from the adjoining bathroom. He wrapped him in his kimono, sitting with him, lips to his temple.   
  
"I know...it's...a painful subject for you, Darling." He murmured, "But...it would be cruel for me to keep my beliefs hidden from you."  
  
Blues shook his head, snuffling into the crook of Shadow's neck.  
  
"No...you're right about a lot of...a lot of it. It's...just...h-hard to...to think about." He smushed his nose in closer.   
  
"Which is why I like thinking about the future." The shinobi smiled, leaning down to kiss at the boy's oily cheek. "Now that Wily and Light are--"  
  
Blues tensed, face crumpling.  
  
"What if it...What if it...gets bad again? What if they fight, and then _we_ have to fight, what if--"  
  
"Shh. They won't." Shadow reassured him gently, "They've seen that we can fall in love. And not even humans can destroy love."   
  
Blues cracked a weak smile, still sniffling, "God, that's fucking gay."  
  
His friend laughed, pulling the boy closer to ruffle his hair affectionately.   
  
"Have you ever doubted that within me?"  
  
Blues snorted, and hiccupped, "No, but I didn't want to believe you actually liked me." He feebly kissed Shadow's jaw.   
  
"You asked me earlier..." The shinobi cuddled the boy into his lap, holding him close, "If I wondered...how _you_ happened to me. And I didn't need anything more than your voice, when I thought I'd seen my last sun, to know...to know it would be like this one day."  
  
Blues relaxed again as Shadow lovingly kissed the last of his tears away and smoothed out his hair.   
  
"It was...when I struggled, when I was in so much pain...when you finally decided to undo the bonds...because you knew...I wouldn't try to escape. Knew that I trusted you." He chuckled warmly, "Something we shinobi do not do easily."   
  
"Yeah, it only took three fuckin days for you to stop trying to rip yourself off that table." Blues snorted. "I'd loved to have seen you try to walk away with only half a leg, blindfolded."  
  
Shadow began to laugh messily, head bent to Blues', quieting only to agree before resuming his laughter.   
  
The boy rolled his eyes, and huffed, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck.  
  
"And I thought _I_ was the stubborn one."  
  
"Darling, ahaha, you did the same when I fixed you. But I don't suppose you remember that, either."  
  
"I figured getting blasted to smithereens, then waking up a couple days later meant I had someone looking out for me." Blues sneered, shuffling to his knees to kiss firmly at Shadow's lips.   
  
"Every time I think we're even..." The shinobi mumbled between kisses, "I look at you again...and I know...I'll spend my whole life...working to be just worthy enough of your love." Shadow let himself be pushed down into the sheets, closing his eyes as Blues continued to lay in kiss after kiss.   
  
"You're already worthy, assfuck." He grumbled, nuzzling down into his lover's neck to return the earlier hickey. Only this one he wanted to be as indiscreet as possible.   
  
"No...your love is hard earned. I have much to do to...a-ah--" Blues' rugged frame pushed at his own slender one, "...prove myself..."  
  
"Shut up." Blues hissed softly, cold toes curling, "You talk too much."  
  
Shadow smiled, eyes closed, head back. "You'd be the first to say that."   
  
"I wanna...I wanna do it right this time..." He mumbled, moving slower than before, a shyness creeping up his belly to his chest.   
  
"As you wish, my Love." Shadow gazed up at him with utter devotion in his deep sapphire eyes.   
  
And it was gentle, and it was good.   
  
And the fire was cooled with a tender love shared between two hearts--both old and new.   
  
And it came with purpose, it came with husky laughs, nervous gasps, until even thundering heartbeats were drowned out by passionate kisses.   
  
"I was a hopeless fool," Blues bent his head down, eyes closed as a divine warmth rose within him, filling his wire veins with liquid stardust.  
  
"But now I'm hopelessly devoted," Shadow finished for him, cheeks dusted with a cherry blossom blush.   
  
Vision grew weak as hips grew stronger, until both were lost in each other's embrace...a quiet desperation that led them places few had tread before.  
  
"Sh-Shadow!"  
  
"Blues!"   
  
And it was gentle, and it was good.   
  
\--  
  
"Okay, no, I TOTALLY heard Shadow that time." Cut frowned, putting down the remote after pausing the movie they had been watching.   
  
"...He left to find Blues tonight." Ice mumbled, squirming uneasily in Cut's arms. "Maybe they're...just...umm..."  
  
Cut snorted, "To think, our baby brother started all of this. He really got back at Doc good, didn't he?"  
  
Ice whined, making his boyfriend laugh harder. "Though, maybe _we_ started it, huh? But...no one really knows."   
  
Ice felt his face heat up as Cut leaned down to kiss him.   
  
"Y-yeah, w-well..."   
  
"You wanna finish this movie or--" Cut smiled, making Ice groan.  
  
"Get lost!" The smaller robot bit his lip to keep from giggling, "Don't be so impatient! Good things come with time."  
  
"Fine, fine," Cut grinned, pulling Ice closer with his arm, kissing the top of his head and unpausing the movie, "I'll wait, just for you."   
  
\--  
  
"Okay, alright, I think I've had officially enough drama and fucking for one night." Blues groaned as Shadow weakly sat up, trying to catch his breath.   
  
"I'm not...done with you...yet..." The shinobi gasped, tugging on his friend's arm. "We're going to smell like Junkman if we fall asleep...now..."   
  
"CARRY ME, ROMEO." Blues threw his head back with an exasperated moan, voice rasping.   
  
"Of course, Juliet." Shadow pushed himself to his feet, still a bit wobbly. Blues reached up for him as he was plucked from the bed, cradled bridal style to the (thankfully) close bathroom.   
  
Shadow was surprisingly skilled at operating the bathtub with one foot as he balanced on the other--not that he had a choice--Blues refused to uncling from him like a baby koala.   
  
Once the bath had been half filled, Shadow set Blues down in it with a groan.   
  
The boy looked up with a cute expression, making Shadow groan louder.  
  
"Okay, but promise, no matter how gay things get in here, no more fucking. I'm spent."   
  
Shadow stepped in and sat crosslegged, head bowed wearily.  
  
"Promised."

 

\---

 

A complacent smirk spread on Blues' lips, a canine showing, almost glinting in the light.   
  
"Not that I'm complaining," he purred as he leaned back in the tub, resting his arms on either side.   
  
Shadow shot him a look with lowered eyelids all while the other robot continued to smile, brows raised.   
  
Unfazed by the leer, Blues had settled in the water, appreciating the fact that they were able to be in it, unlike many of Wily's smaller minion robots. He never really understood the technology behind it - behind much of how they functioned; they were essentially human aside from the metallic organs and physical prowess - but figured it was best not to question what didn't matter in the end.  
  
He took a moment to gaze around the bathroom.   
  
"Alright, pass the soap." He sat up then, holding his hand out.  
  
Shadow gave it a look.  
  
"No, I'm getting clean first," he stated.  
  
"Oh, what, it's not like I was rolling around in Madame Bigtit's _shit_ before this," Blues retorted, his hand slapping back down in the water. "We were both doing the same thing."  
  
"Still."  
  
Blues gave up. "Fine, have it your way." He watched as Shadow lathered the soap. "But I get to wash your hair."  
  
The shinobi raised his brows. "So be it."  
  
"Good." Satisfied, Blues settled back down, enjoying the warmth. "I'm surprised you didn't bring some bath salts and incense. You probably use cherry blossom scented body wash and all. With a scrunchie. Dim lit candles, some rose petals scattered around." His fingers waggled as he said it. He held in a laugh, eyebrows going up, but some of it escaped between his lips, effectively spraying some spit. Which only caused him to break out in laughter.  
  
Shaking his head, Shadow rolled his eyes, smiling as he did so.  
  
Why did he like him again?  
  
"Perhaps I do. You should learn to treat yourself sometime, darling," he said simply.  
  
"Nah. If I'm gonna treat myself, it's definitely not gonna be with a bath."   
  
Shadow finished up, Blues having closed his eyes while whistling tunes. He peeked with an eye, noticing that the other robot was done.  
  
"Alright, make some room." The boy moved closer, working with the minimal space as best he could.   
  
"Sure would help if you guys had one of the tubs like they do back-" he caught himself before saying "home", _JUST FFFCUKIN SAY IT CHRIST_ "back where Rock and Roll are. You could wrestle a goddamn bear in it."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if I turn around?" Shadow asked, slightly bemused.  
  
"Don't exert yourself," Blues laughed. "Besides, I can't kiss your face if you're facing away from me."  
  
Shadow blushed, a slight dust on his cheeks. "I...suppose not."  
  
Blues reached for the shampoo, shuffling even closer so he could reach easily. He squeezed some out while Shadow wet his hair, then put his hands to the shinobi's hair.   
  
Rugged fingers worked through soft hair, lathering it with sweet-smelling shampoo. Shadow dipped his head, eyes drooping closed, the quiet between them pleasant, relaxing.  
  
Hair then rinsed, Shadow wrung it out, a little disappointed when Blues scooted back. _WHERESS MY K ISS_  
  
When Blues suddenly dunked his head into the water, Shadow jolted, his eyes widening with a frown on his face. However, Blues resurfaced not a second later, his dark hair dripping wet and curtaining his eyes. The stupid smile on his face caused the ninja to giggle.  
  
Shadow had noticed that Blues only ever acted this way when no one else was around but him.  
  
Usually, he was nothing if nonchalant and smug, rather serious and putting on an uncaring ruse.  
  
He wondered if it had to do with him having no childhood; it would make sense. Yet, neither did he, and he didn't...object himself to such behaviors. Could robots even experience something like that?  
  
Maybe so; if they could experience emotions, love, who was to say?  
  
Whatever it was, it was good to see Blues smile. Laugh. Enjoy himself freely.  
  
He didn't mind the occasional moments, if only to see the other robot seem truly...happy.  
  
Shadow broke out of his thoughts when he was assaulted by water droplets as Blues shook his head.

 

\---

 

"A-ah!" Shadow flinched, rubbing his eyes as the water hit him, "I take it back, you're not _LIKE_ Bass, you're _WORSE_."   
  
Blues let out a deep gaudy laugh, a noise you wouldn't expect out of someone so...wiry. It became tenory as he continued, the water trembling with the sound.   
  
Shadow heaved a sigh, bowing his head.   
  
"We make quite the unlikely pair." He smiled, looking tired. "Now come here, you may be terrible, but I'm not about to take you out back and hose you off like I would Bass."  
  
"There is not enough room in this bucket, you heathen." Blues grinned wildly, but obediently made his way into his lover's lap.   
  
"Shh." Shadow hushed, dipping his head down to kiss the boy, before drawing back, and pouring shampoo into his hands. "I used to do this to Bass when he was little."   
  
"Bass has never been little." Blues snorted as his friend began to thoroughly work the shampoo into the wild mess of hair.   
  
"He was younger. And so were you." Shadow purred, massaging the shampoo deeply into the roots. "You've become quite the fine young man." He cupped his hands to rinse the boy's hair.   
  
Blues puffed up, suddenly red faced. He turned his head away at the compliment.   
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" The shinobi churred, "But it's true. You've even filled out some."   
  
"I'm a ROBOT." Blues huffed as Shadow combed conditioner through his dark hair, straightening each and every tangle.   
  
His friend smiled, shaking his head.   
  
"Light may have done things I don't agree with, but his skill is masterful. Your body has been slowly changing. Adjusting. Especially your face." Shadow gave him a sly look, gently pinching his cheeks. "I remember these being fat and pudgy once."   
  
"Ugh, no you don't." Blues groaned as the shinobi rubbed his palms on his cheeks.   
  
"Well, regardless of how they were then, they're different now. Look at this chin, and your jaw! Very handsome." Shadow held his jaw between his thumb and forefinger for emphasis.   
  
Blues grumbled loudly, scrunching up his nose.  
  
"Just like Bass." The shinobi chuckled, "You should be proud. It takes a lot to get my attention." He withdrew his hand to stroke the boy's cheek.   
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna deny I'm a lot. Just didn't think I was a lot of what you wanted." Blues yawned as the hand went to scritch behind his ear.   
  
"You're more." Shadow hummed, slowly wrapping his arms around his lover, holding him to give him a tender kiss. "So much more."   
  
"Mhm..." Blues shifted about until he was comfortably cuddled up to Shadow, resting his head on the man's shoulder as his hair was rinsed once more.   
  
"Someone looks a bit sleepy," Shadow commented, watching Blues yawn again before rubbing his eyes and sniffling. "You need your beauty rest."  
  
"All the sleep in the world wouldn't fix a face like this." Blues craned his head up to give his friend an ugly look.  
  
"You're right," Shadow smiled warmly, "It's already perfect. Beautiful."  
  
"You're like the worst therapist ever, fucker." The boy groaned, body becoming limp as his lover meticulously scrubbed him down with soap, no nook or cranny overlooked. "I try to be self-depreciating and you turn it into some disgustingly sappy compliment."   
  
"Someone has to do it, Darling." Shadow grinned as his fingers slipped between the boy's legs, making him jerk awake.  
  
"YOU _PROMISED_." He gurgled, thighs tensing.   
  
"I'm _CLEANING_." Shadow gave him a smug look.   
  
"Yeah, no SHIT." Blues unsteadily got to his knees, arms wrapped around his lover's neck, leaning into him as the shinobi deftly massaged the one distinct warmth the boy had.   
  
"Now, will you ask for one as well?" Shadow purred into his ear as Blues' hips bucked instinctively.   
  
"I-it's not fair to, f-fucking ask me _now_ , jackass." He rasped, panting.   
  
"Consider it. We'll have more to do next time we meet."  
  
Blues eyes widened, at the same moment Shadow found a sweet spot, making him gasp.  
  
"Bastard! You plan on leaving me again!" He managed through weak moans. God, his body was definitely going to give out at this rate.   
  
Shadow hummed under his breath, smiling.   
  
"I turn into a pumpkin at noon, remember?"  
  
"F-fuck...pumpkins...!" Blues squeaked, face buried in Shadow's neck. "I...just...want you to...s-stay!"   
  
The shinobi was relentless, and within seconds, the boy clung to him, erratic movements frantic as he was brought to climax. Shadow kept a hidden smile to himself, hoping the boy's nails had left marks on his back.   
  
Blues was completely limp now, only able to twitch and make pathetic whimpers. Just as the ninja wanted.   
  
While he slept, Shadow finished washing him, before cradling him into his arms once more. He stood up, and drained the tub, grabbing towels on his way out.   
  
Blues protested weakly to being dried off, but was utterly compliant once tucked in and covered in kisses.   
  
"Dearest Love," Shadow hummed, "I may be gone in the morning, but knowing you glow as brightly as the moon when you're with me at night..." He trailed off, tenderly tracing the boy's contours before kissing all the way from his hips to his cheeks, "Makes it a little easier on my conscious."  
  
Blues stirred just enough to crack open one weary eyes.  
  
"When...we get married...you're...not allowed to...do this...anymore...you bastard..."   
  
Shadow merely smiled, and slipped under the covers beside his lover, pulling him close into a tender embrace.   
  
"Please remember me in the morning, Darling."   
  
And the night was satisfied by the moon and stars' light, the skies turning from liquid black to misty gray. But as the sun broke through the clouded horizon, the shinobi had dressed, laying out his lover's clothes neatly at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Wait for me, Juliet." He cracked a lopsided grin, eyes still dark with exhaustion. "One day, I'll truly be yours."   
  
One small, dried sakura flower was left on the pillow by Blues' head, next to a small note written in flowing script with instructions on how to safely leave and get back to the barn.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is so hard not to just sit and write bassrock bc its my fave shit but THERE ARE SACRIFICES IN LIFE WE MUST MAKE

"Hey, Blues! C'mere! I just taught Miss Moo how to bow!" Bass met the older boy a few yards from the barn entrance, near a slipshod paddock they'd built together that winter.

Blues raised a brow, and sighed quietly. "You're a good kid. But maybe later."

Bass pouted loudly, "You're just mad 'cuz Shadow doesn't stick around in the morning. He's always like that."

"Yeah, well...listen, I just...don't wanna talk about it."

The boy folded his arms and made an even uglier pout, "'Cuz you never think he'll come back, right? Well, you oughta have more faith in him. He always keeps his promises."

Blues rolled his eyes, shaking his head before pushing past Bass. "I'll watch Miss Moo tonight. I should get Madame milked before--"

"Already did it!" Bass grinned, "I put it all away too. Rock's coming tonight for a sleepover, and he'll bring back some for his dad and Roll!"

Blues blinked. A sleepover?  
Damn, he'd been so preoccupied with Shadow...he'd forgotten. Oh well.

He grinned. The kids would have a good night together playing with the cows, and there would probably be another godawful go fish tournament.

"Oh! Hey, uh, you should look in the loft. There was something weird up there, but I didn't go up and check." Bass turned back to Miss Moo, signaling for her to bow. She just stuck her tongue out and snorted.

Blues furrowed his brow and stepped into the cool, dusty barn, waving to Madame as he climbed the later into the loft. The morning sunlight shown through the half open slat in the roof.

A lone bottle of expensive looking sake sat beside Blues' makeshift comforter bed, with a silk ribbon tied around the neck in a bow. A small note was attached.

_"Forgive me, Darling. I may be a little early tonight. Let's be quiet for the children, shall we?"_

Blues eyes lit up with a devilish light, and he grinned.

That _bastard_.

\---

Having to wait for the sun to go down, knowing that its setting would bring about the arrival of Rock and Shadow, filled Blues with anticipation. He wasn't sure if it was worse than not knowing when he'd see Shadow again.

Okay, maybe it wasn't worse. Those times when he didn't know seemed to go on for eons. Leaving him to his thoughts. Wondering.

Longing. _gay_

After changing into something more comfortable, Blues preoccupied himself with brushing out Madame's fur, getting rid of the dirt that had gathered on her flanks.

Bass eagerly joined him to do the same for Miss Moo, and Blues smiled, the warmth in his eyes hidden by his shades.

It was good to see the kid having the chance to actually experience his childhood as it should be. No more fighting, no more being influenced by some madman. Just peace.

He and Rock deserved it. Them more so than anyone in the world.

"What'd you find in the loft?" Bass ended up asking Blues, now petting Treble after he had returned from a brief patrol around his territory. The two sat with Blues on the grass outside the barn, the sun taking its time to descend.

Blues looked over at him quizzically for a second before smirking.

"Alcohol," he answered simply, leaving out the inclusion of a note.

"Can I have some? Rock too?" Bass gave him a hopeful look.

"Hell no."

Bristling indignantly, Bass scrunched his face into an angry pout. "Why not? I'm a robot, human age limitations don't apply to me."

Blues flicked his forehead, and Bass rubbed at the spot. "Well, I say you're still underage. I'm sure Rock would agree with me."

"Fuck you, man," Bass grumbled, crossing his arms, eyes squinting.

"Right back at'cha, you little shit." Blues stood up then, brushing off the back of his sweatpants. "Now come help me spruce up the place a little bit so your jackass of a brother doesn't have a conniption."

As he walked back inside, Bass muttered, " _You're_ the jackass." He got up and followed anyway, Treble on his heels.

The two got busy cleaning, with Bass sweeping with an old straw broom, and Blues moving some of the boxes laying around out of the way.

"Rock's lucky," Bass said at one point, interrupting Blues' whistling.

Treble was off to the side, a duster in his mouth as he cleaned up the few bookcases they had.

"Roll does all the cleaning for him," Bass continued, wishing Roll lived with him and Blues instead.

"It's not gonna kill you to do a little dirty work every once in a while," Blues pointed out, not sympathizing with the boy.

"I know." He heard Bass sigh. Blues chuckled to himself.

By the time they had finished, the mountains hid all but a portion of the setting sun. The burning gold sky concealed the moon behind its clouds, and birds began quieting, retreating to the trees.

Bass impatiently waited outside, on the lookout for Rock.

Treble sniffed at the wind, and bounced up from his resting spot.

Eyes lighting up, Bass noticed what the scent Treble had picked up on came from: Rock and Rush...!

The two made their way towards the barn, and Bass ended up closing the distance by rushing into Rock, his arms wrapping around him.

"Gah!" Rock braced himself, blushing at the eagerness the other boy had to see him. "Hi Bass," he said returning the hug, his hold a bit gentler than Bass's.

Releasing the boy that saved the world - on multiple occasions - Bass stepped back, his fists clenching in excitement. "This is gonna be so fun...!" He turned his head to the barn, a hand to the side of his mouth as he called out to Blues. "ROCK'S HERE!"

While Treble and Rush greeted each other, the two boys went inside, and Blues met them a moment later.

"Hey lil' bro," he said, smirking as he ruffled Rock's hair.

"Blues!" The younger sibling gave his brother a hug, pressing his head to his chest. He pulled away after taking in the warmth of the older robot. "Roll says she misses you."

Blues smiled softly. He hadn't seen the two in at least a week. "I'll visit soon. Promise."

Rock smiled brightly.

Deciding for himself that the siblings had had enough time to catch up, Bass grabbed Rock's arm, gently pulling him away.

"C'mon!" he said, ready to find something to do.

\---

"I brought some snacks." Rock smiled as he followed Bass into the barn, then giggled shyly as the boy offered him a bean bag to sit on. "And some treats for Treble, too."

The wolf moofled, clearly overcome with emotion at the thought of his master's mate bringing him food. What a wonderful creature this Rock was. But, more importantly, he needed to sniff Rush.

The dog tensed as Treble went over to snuffle him, yipping as the wolf made his way to his hindquarters. Treble liked this dog, even if only a year or so ago he was nothing short of a prospective chewtoy.

He slung his neck over Rush's shoulder's, and rose up on his back legs. But before he could get any farther, the dog bolted from underneath him and flipped around, snarling. The nerve!

"Look! They're playing!" Bass grinned, and Rock gave him a look.

"I think Treble is being a little too friendly."

"How can you be too friendly?" Bass frumped. "He just wants to piggy back like I do when I ride around on him."

Blues, who had been drinking a GOLDPEAK SWEET TEA™ that Rock had brought, spat it out with a snort.

"Your dog's fuckin’ _gay_ , Bass." He coughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You think Treble likes Rush?" The boy's eyes shone. "Do you like boys too, Trebby?"

The wolf was distracted long enough for Rush to hide behind Rock, growling.

"Boof?"

"Yeah, do you like Rush?"

"Boof!" Treble panted and wagged his tail.

Bass gave Rock a wide grin. "Maybe they'll have puppies!"

A godawful noise came from Blues as he choked on his drink, getting it up his nose.

"OH MY GOD CAN YOU LET ME FINISH THIS WITHOUT OPENING YOUR STUPID ASS MOUTH?" Blues was caught between gagging and laughing.

"Uh, Bass, I don't think...boy robot dogs can have puppies. Besides," Rock knelt down to pet Rush, "I don't think Rush likes all the attention Treble is giving him."

The boy huffed, and folded his burly arms. "That's dumb. Treble loves getting attention. What's wrong with Rush?"

Patience, Rock said to himself. Bass didn't mean to be rude, it was just how he was raised.

"Some dogs don't always want another dog's attention. Maybe if Treble sat next to him, he'd feel better than uh...piggy-backing."

"Fine. Go on, boy. Play nice." Bass pouted, and Treble ambled up to Rush before flopping down on his back, grunting and rolling around.

Rush made a face. Treble's tongue lolled.

Both boys began to laugh at the sight, and Rock bent down to rub the wolf's mane before picking up the bag of snacks and setting it down by the two beanbag chairs on the old wooden floor.

Rock settled down in one of the beanbags, expecting Bass to sit beside him, but yelped with surprise as the bigger boy took a running start, crashing into him in a big bear hug. Blues made an ugly laugh at the sight, having had the same thing happen to him many times. It was like getting hit by a freight train made of marshmallows. Rock began to giggle wildly as Bass covered him in kisses and cheek rubs.

With a lopsided grin on his face, Blues leaned back against the ladder to the loft, GOLDPEAK SWEET TEA™ in hand. What good fuckin' kids. After all Rock had been through...and all Bass had been through...they really needed each other. Rock to feel like a kid again because of Bass's enthusiasm, and Bass to learn how to be a kid through Rock's patience and quiet encouragement.

"They make an awfully good pair, don't they, Darling?"

Blues immediately stiffened, eyes wide as a gorgeous red silk scarf unfurled before him. He looked up to see Shadow hanging upside down from the metal straw hook that hung from the ceiling.

"Before you say anything," The shinobi placed a delicate finger on the boy's scarred lips, "No, I didn't plan on seeing you again so soon. Bass requested my presence."

"So you'll probably disappear for a year and half now, right?" Blues scowled as Shadow's hand slipped around to cup his cheek, pulling him in gently for a kiss.

"No. But your next full moon will be lonely, without her mate." He drew back, elegantly twisting around like an acrobat to land lightly on the ground before the boy.

"..." Blues looked away sullenly. "Even though you're here right now, I already feel lonely."

"I understand. But this is...a process." Shadow sighed, flicking his eyes to see if Bass or Rock had noticed them. They hadn't, being much too occupied with each other.

"I thought you said...Wily let you go." Blues grumbled, still not giving Shadow the satisfaction of a look.

"Yes. But...I have...programming to fight. The sun...is more than I can bear sometimes." The shinobi reached out to straighten the boy's scarf. "Life outside of the night is..." He lowered his eyes. "Near impossible for me."

"I'm sick of having a drive by lover, every night." Blues scowled darkly, turning glowing eyes on Shadow. "You weren't originally Wily's. You can be like that again."

The shinobi bowed his head shamefully.  
"I ask your forgiveness and patience. We both are learning how to break bad habits, Blues."

"Both are wearin' real thin, Shadow." His friend looked tired, and slumped into the shinobi's strong arms. "I just wanna wake up next to you for once." He closed his eyes, a weak noise leaving his throat as Shadow kissed his forehead.

"I do too. I'm sure we'll find a way." He smiled, holding his lover tenderly.

_HOG TIE THAT BITCH_

They were quiet for a while, alone together, the dusty warmth of a sunset filled barn melting away around them.

"Hey! Stop being gross for like, five minutes so we can play gold fish!" Bass hollered, breaking their moment of peace.

Blues bristled, and gave the boy a nasty look from over Shadow's shoulder. The shinobi churred, and tousled his hair before withdrawing, and making his way up the ladder into the loft.

"Hey! You too! Don't run away!" Bass yelled, making Shadow stiffen. "You have to play too. You can't just keep sneaking in to make out with my bro all the time!"

Shadow cleared his throat, and slowly turned around, a knowing look on his face.

"I could say the same of you and Rock, little brother." He smiled slyly, "You had a habit of making midnight rendezvouses with a certain Light boy, too. We both seem to have a penchant for being after-dark lovers."

Bass's face went beet red, all the way up to his ears, his hair standing on end.

"I wouldn't go so far to call Bass a lover, by any means." Blues snorted. "The same way you'd call a trainwreck romantic."

"Sh-sHUT UP!" Blues squawked, stepping anxiously in place, "Me and Rock aren't gross like you guys!"

But Rock was already a flustered looking mess, bright pink cheeks hidden behind shy hands.

"We're your older brothers, we're s'posed to give you hell." Blues let out a gaudy laugh, padding up to Rock to ruffle his hair.

Shadow smiled, and tried to sneak back up the ladder, but Bass caught him again.

"COME BACK HERE, ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE TO PLAY GOLD FISH WITH US!"

Blues giggled. "He won't listen when I tell him it's 'go fish.'"

Shadow continued to inch up the later, face in an uncomfortable looking pout.

"GET DOWN HERE SHADOW!"

Reluctantly, the shinobi dragged himself to the main floor, flopping in an unwilling heap beside everyone else as they settled to deal out cards.

Miss Moo bleated with laughter, before licking at her mother's face. Madame blew, a bit irritated.

Rock quietly dealt out the cards, having put two decks together for it to last longer. Bass sat back, munching on barbecue flavored pretzel chips, pawing through his hand, frowning.

Shadow sulked dramatically.

"What's wrong, haiku-boy? Get a nasty hand?"

"No." He frumped, laying down a pair of jacks. "I just don't play children's games."

"I'll teach Bass poker next time."

The shinobi leered at him.

 _"I'll_ teach him chess."

"You would." Blues grabbed a twizzler from the stash of snacks, chewing on it.

Rush and Treble found a soft spot in a pile of warm hay, and chewed on some sturdy antlers, wrapped in thick beef jerky that Rock had brought them.

The wolf raised his head to look over at the small company, before craning his neck to snuffle at Rush. He gave the dog a tentative lick, and was met with no growls. The doberman simply flicked his ears back.

With a huff, Treble resumed chewing, growing sleepy.

\---

"AUGH!"

An outraged cry erupted from Bass as he threw his hands up, effectively rousing the two cows from their slumber in a stall.

"You're-you're cheating...!" he accused Blues, shooting daggers.

"Why the hell would I want to cheat at Go Fish?" Blues scoffed incredulously as he took the cards Bass owed him, adding a book to his stack. "This is the easiest game there is."

Bass just fumed more. "You probably have see-through eyes or somethin'...! You've taken my cards three times in a row now!"

Rock leaned towards him, a hand resting on Bass' shoulder.

"It's okay, Bass; it's just a game," the robot tried to soothe his friend, voice calm.

"I'm going to be in need of some of that sake very soon," Shadow said under his breath, blinking slowly.

"Listen, kid, I've just been putting two and two together. The whole fuckin' point of the game is memorization," Blues told Bass coolly. "You're the one that wanted us to play with you."

Bass huffed through his nose, turning his head.

"Sorry..." the boy relented albeit reluctantly, while Shadow took his turn with little interest.

With Rock's help over the months, Bass was quicker to realize when he was in the wrong. That didn't mean it was easy to say sorry sometimes, though. But, progress was progress, and the boy had come far from his difficult past.

The robots played several games, and Bass was proudly one of the winners. Treble had gotten up and howled along when Bass shouted in victory, earning a glare from Rush. The dog moved away from Treble, curling himself up, only for Treble to find him again.

"I wanna watch a movie, Rock!" Bass crammed a few more pretzels in his mouth, crunching loudly. The cards had been put away and snacks almost completely gone.

\---

As Bass and Rock quickly became distracted over which movie they should watch, Shadow swiftly shot out a hand, grabbing Blue's wrist.

"Quickly, before I lose my mind." He hissed.

Blues laughed silently, nodding as the shinobi more or less dragged him up into the loft.

"God, it's been a while since you've been here, huh?" The boy stretched and yawned, flopping down on the thick stack of comforters that lay on the loft floor. He was quiet for a moment, before smiling down at his feet. "Last time we were here, I thought I was gonna die."

Shadow was visibly much more relaxed, and gave Blues a tired grin. "You were very excited at the prospect, as I remember."

"Yeah, well..." The boy squirmed with embarrassment, watching as the shinobi padded over to an overhead storage that rarely was used, and pulled out a small, hand woven basket. "It's not every day you get to kiss your best friend for the first time."

**[[SEE: Old Stars Still Shine]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10313594) **

Shadow hummed low and sweet, returning to Blues, kneeling in front of him, setting the basket down.

"I wouldn't have fed that garbage that Rock brought to Treble. So, I brought my own." He churred airily, opening the basket to reveal fresh cooked fried tempura, sushi rolls, sakura flavored rice balls and much more.

Blues face comically screwed up with emotion, eyes sparkling. He inhaled deeply, letting out a pathetic noise.

"Shadow, we're going to have a June wedding, okay? I promise I'll wear white, and--" He was already drooling, wiping his mouth on his forearm.

The shinobi looked shocked for a moment, eyes wide, lips parted.

"B-but...it's June now, and I won't see you again until mid-July..." He stiffened, laughter bubbling in his chest before he broke out in a little giggle fit. "B-Besides, Darling...I'd prefer you in red." He bowed his head shaking it. "I need to teach Rock how to cook, knowing he'll have to for Bass one day."

Blues puffed up. "Rock isn't gonna be some doting housewife, he's--" He stammered, watching as Shadow somehow pulled out an entire tea kettle from his sleeve, setting it down on a small makeshift range.

"Well, Bass definitely won't." He popped in a tea bag. "Don't think Fireman didn't try and teach him how to cook."

Blues hung his head and whined facetiously. "I don't _want_ my brother to get _married_." He reached out and was handed a rice ball.

Shadow chuckled. "It won't happen tomorrow. They may just run away together one day. That was Bass's original plan."

The boy bristled. "Run away?! Rock would never do that!"

The shinobi merely shrugged, withdrawing ornate chopsticks from his sleeve.

"Well," Blues grumbled around a huge bite of the ONIGIRI, "When WE get married, there's not gonna be any running off." He paused, "Alright, maybe, since we're kinda prone to it."

Shadow chuckled louder, and simply bowed his head. "Itadakimasu."

Blues was quiet for a while, moodily munching on tempura.

"So...mid-July, hm?" He mumbled, almost to himself.

"Yes. I've never really looked forward to summer till now." Shadow sipped his tea. "All the animals go mad this time of year. Maybe it affects us, as well."

Blues blinked, and froze mid bite.

_Animals go mad..._

_Madame!_

"Oh _SHIT_!" The boy squawked, "I'm gonna have to find a bull for Madame!"

Shadow nearly spat out his tea, "Why?! She had one baby already!"

Blues shook his head, "It's not the baby, it's that she's a milker. If she doesn't have a baby every so often, she'll just stop producing milk." He folded his arms, "She'll be good for this year, but I'll need one by next year."

The shinobi frowned, then sighed. "I forget sometimes that cows don't naturally produce milk without having a calf prior."

The boy laughed, cramming some sushi in his mouth, "Bass thought they automatically made milk when they grew up. That'd be nice, but..." He shook his head.

Shadow smiled gently. "I'm sure Doctor Light appreciates all this milk."

"Bass does too." Blues grinned, "Warm milk really just puts him right to sleep, especially if we put cocoa in it."

Something distracted the boy--a black silk bag beside the bottle of sake.

"Whatcha got there, mister?" He grinned, walking on his knees to pick it up.

Shadow puffed up, "Ah, be...careful. That's my...cosmetics."

Blues slowly turned to look at him, a frown on his face. "I knew you were a bit weird, Shadow...but..."

The shinobi made an embarrassed noise. "It's...habit. I've always done it, and I suppose I always will. I never feel right without it on..." He heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, but..." Blues frowned more, "You're already so fuckin' pretty n' shit. Why bother putting on a face, too?"

Shadow looked away, clearly abashed, a slender hand to his mouth.

"I suppose vanity runs deep in the Wily family."

Blues snorted. "Yeah, I guess if I looked as good as you, I'd wanna keep it that way." He blinked, "Wait a minute! You should totally do my make up!" The boy suddenly jumped up, "NO! WE'LL DO EACH OTHER’S!"

Shadow made AN ANIME GURGLE NOISE and waved his hands "no" in distress, but it was already too late. Blues was pouring out all the supplies onto the comforters.

\--

_"We'll send him cheesy movies..."_

_"The worst we can find..."_

Bass began to giggle as they both sung along to the theme song, cuddled up on a bunch of old duvets and pillows. Rock had brought his movie projector so they could watch Mystery Science Theater (among other shows) together.

The older boy buried his nose in his friend's fluffy brown hair, holding him close. He always liked how little Rock was in comparison to him, especially now that they didn't try to kill each other on sight.

"I wish your dad would let you spend more than one night here." Bass mumbled, pudgy fingers fumbling with the boy's, lacing between them. "Or better, live here with us. Then you could always be close to Blues, too." When Rock turned his head to look over his shoulder, Bass kissed at his cheek. "Cuz I miss you a lot."

Rock stiffened, blushing a soft pink.

"I miss you a lot too, but...I couldn't leave my Dad or Roll." He gave him a weak smile.

"Roll can come too. She gives good hugs, and pets my hair." Bass grumbled, nuzzling the younger boy's neck.

Rock swallowed drily at the sensation, and let out a nervous laugh. "Roll doesn't like dirty barns..."

Bass suddenly puffed up.

"It's not dirty! It's just dusty! We make sure to clean the floors every other day so Miss Moo stays healthy." He pouted.

Rock made a flustered noise, eyes wide, "No, no! I mean, uh...she doesn't like...uh..."

"COWS?!" Bass's fluffy hair nearly stood on end.

"No, no!! She likes cows, just...they kinda...smell like..."

"Cows smell just fine. They're soft and warm and cute." Bass stated firmly. "There's nothing wrong with Madame or Miss Moo."

Rock slumped in the boy's arms. "Of course..." He began to laugh at how defensive Bass had gotten about their pet cows.

"What? What's so funny?" The boy pouted even harder, round cheeks deep red.

"Nothing...y-you're just really cute...when you talk...ahaha, about your cows." Rock admitted between giggles. Bass's ears flushed, his magenta eyes wide.

"I-I'm not...I'm not _cute_ , remember? I'm only _cool_!" He spluttered, looking away, bottom lip sticking out.

"Mhm..." Rock purred, his giggles quieting as he flipped around to snuggle into Bass's burly arms.

Bass coNTINUED TO DO THAT GHIBLI BRISTLE THING and clutched Rock tightly to him. "Y-you won't b-be able to s-see the movie if...you f-face me..." He kept looking away, much too embarrassed to meet Rock's warm gaze.

\---

In the loft, both Shadow and Blues sat on the mattress, legs crossed while facing each other. Cosmetics in reaching distance, and stylish shades on a nightstand where a lamp stood, Blues was not far from regretting suggesting they do each other's make-up in the first place.

"How can you stand doing this every day?" he asked Shadow, brows furrowed when the eyeliner pencil went across his eyelids. The sensation of it so close to his eyes caused oily tears to well up underneath the lids. He could only hope this would be one of the last applications added to his face.

Shadow chuckled.

"It does take getting used to," he admitted.

"No kidding."

A short silence passed between them; the sense of their presence and their touches the only thing that let them know the other was still there.

"Now, Darling, since it will be quite awhile until we can be together like this again..." Shadow said lowly as he concentrated on applying eyeliner on Blues, "I must ask you once more to please consider."

"You _would_...!" Blues hissed, frowning, not needing the shinobi to elaborate. "Asking me while you've got me trapped, you ass."

"Keep still."

Holding in a huff when Shadow's fingers came up to hold his jaw, Blues tried his best to come up with a way out of answering, but with no results. "Listen, Romeo. You think I can show up at Dr. Light's door - who, let me remind you, I haven't talked directly to in years - and just be like 'oh, hey Dad, long time no see. Say, think you could give me a dick so me and one of Wily's bots can fuck relentlessly?!' Nah, don't think so."

A small noise came from Shadow's throat, which he was glad Blues chose to ignore.

"And I don't think I'd feel comfortable enough to let Wily work on me again."

"I wouldn't allow him to do anything to you." Shadow pulled his hand away from Blues' face, setting the pencil down.

Blues' eyes opened and focused on Shadow's. "He's your Master."

Returning the gaze with an underlying ferocity, Shadow leaned towards Blues.

"That means nothing to me when it comes to you," voice soft and sincere, with a hint of an edge to it, Shadow combed his friend's hair from his forehead and planted a kiss on it.

Sighing, Blues glanced away with a blush. He cleared his throat then, gaze still averted. "I'm not...I'm not saying no. It's just, there's no fuckin' way I can go up to my dad of all people and ask him something like that."

Shadow hummed, realizing the predicament. He rubbed at his chin. "Perhaps we can find a way around this when the time comes," he said.

Blues looked back at him.

"Now then," the ninja smiled, "do you have a mirror?"

"Done already? Of _course_ I have a goddamn mirror," Blues laughed, eyes glowing. "We're talking about _me_ , after all."

The boy got up to fetch a small mirror he had laying around to check his hair in the mornings. He looked into it as he went back to join Shadow again.

"Oh, God, what the hell is this shit?" Blues swore at his reflection in the glass. "That doesn't...I look so different, what the _fuck_."

Shadow laughed heartily at the boy's reaction. "Impressive how much a little bit of make-up can change your appearance, hm?"

"I'll say." Staring for a few more seconds, Blues then set the mirror down on the bed, slapping his hands down onto his legs, a grin appearing on his lips. "Alright, your turn."

Before Shadow could try to protest once more, Blues pulled him closer with the front of his kimono so that his face was at a better level.

Shadow gulped.

"Please...try not to get too...creative," he said weakly, complying to the movements of his head that Blues made with a hand.

"Can't make any promises, haiku-boy. This is the first time I've gotten to play with make-up." Blues only grinned more, almost devilishly. "I promise I won't make you as ugly as me, though, if that makes you feel any better."

Blues shifted through the supplies, picking up a small pan. He opened it and held up the tiny tool that was inside.

"What's this again?"

"Eyeshadow." Shadow watched him inspect it, amused. The shinobi held still when Blues began rubbing it on his eyelids after figuring out what to do, still silently praying that he wouldn't go overboard.

"This shit is easy to get off, right?" Blues asked after finishing with the eyeshadow.

Heart dropping at the implication, Shadow looked at him. "For the most part."

"Good." The boy laughed, shoulders shaking. "Calm down, it's not that bad."

Deciding to trust that he wouldn't make a mess of his face, Shadow let Blues do as he please, secretly enjoying the attention. He only had to stop the other robot from applying the wrong thing in the wrong place twice.

After going through most of the items, Blues sat back admiring his work. Shadow sat without a word.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself," Blues mused, handing the mirror over to his friend.

Shadow held the mirror in front of himself, skimming over his features; it was different from his usual getup, but it wasn't terrible. Some of the lines were shaky, and the eyeliner was a tad asymmetrical, but it was easily overlooked. Not bad indeed.

"Well done," he said with a smile, looking back at Blues.

Blues put a fist to his open palm and bowed his head. "Arigato, sensei."

This earned warm laughter from Shadow, and he joined in.

\---

"I think my favorite part so far is the wing curls, Darling." Shadow bowed his head with muffled laughter. "Excellent choice."

Blues rubbed his nose, the feeling of all the powder and concealer on his face making it itch. "Do we gotta wear this all night, or..."

The shinobi smiled, shaking his head. "No, of course not. If Bass saw you like this, he'd have an aneurysm."

"I almost had an aneurysm."

They washed up in the loft's washbasin, relaxing once their faces were clean.

"Now, Blues," Shadow sat back on a cushion beside the bed, "Don't for a minute think it'll be easy on my end to ask Dr. Wily for what I desire."

"Did he lose the 'mad' in 'mad' scientist?" Blues pulled another GOLD PEAK SWEET TEA™ out of the nearby cooler once they'd put away their earlier dinner.

"No, just asking someone that mere weeks ago freed you of your obligations...for..." He cleared his throat, voice barely more than a strangled whisper, "...functioning male genitalia," He looked away, "Will probably be the hardest thing I've ever done."

Blues squinted.  
"Wait...Hold the fuckin phone, Haiku-boy."

Shadow stiffened, face covered in a deep red blush.

"You...want it...to _function_...?" Blues hunched up his shoulders, squinting even more, "with _WHAT_?"

Shadow lowered his eyes. "With...oil, of course. It runs through our bodies anyway, and--" He puffed up, "Blues, it's easier than asking Wily to build me a woman robot."

"You WANT one?!" Blues spluttered, and was met with a desperately anxious noise.

 _"Gods, no!_ " Shadow seemed appalled at the idea, "I'm saying..." He swallowed thickly, "He may understand because...he...is..."

"He's gay." Blues said flatly.

Shadow slumped. "Yes."

"Right, but...I'm not...real keen on...boiling hot oil getting sprayed on me."

Shadow made an awfully high pitch flustered noise, hands to his face, body bowed. "...not... _boiling_..." he squeaked softly.

"Yeah, well if..." Blues felt hearty laughter bubble up in his chest, "...honestly Shadow, if just mentioning it forces you to your hands and knees, how the hell are you going to _do_ any of it, when it happens?"

Shadow hunched over further, face nearly pressed to his knees. He remained silent.

"Dude, are you tellin' me, you want a dick, but you're not willing to, y'know..." He tried to clear his throat, but laughter escaped instead, "use it?"

_U GOTTA SHOOT UR GOO, DUDE_

The shinobi let out a very tiny whine.

"Well, you're gonna have to think about it, cuz I get the feelin' you'll be ahead of me on the dick-get race." The boy loved teasing Shadow to the point of speechlessness. He cuffed the ninja's shoulder playfully.

It took a few moments for Shadow to recover, his face still bright pink.

"I...would never do something...so... _inappropriate_." He huffed softly, looking away.

"Thinkin' about gettin that hot, sticky oil all over--" Blues sneered, but was cut off by a frantic gasp from Shadow.

"N-no! Of c-course not!" The shinobi refused to make eye contact.

"Oh, c'mon, Romeo." Blues cooed, "If I don't got one by the next time we meet, you'll have to improvise."

A defiant noise, and Shadow turned up his nose.

"Ooh, did I hit a ninja nerve or somethin?" Blues set down his GOLD PEAK SWEET TEA™ and shimmied over to where Shadow sat, straddling his lap.

The shinobi still refused to look at him, his cheeks burning hotly, arms crossed.

"It...would be...disgraceful...to..." He swallowed drily, "Make such a mess."

"But I like gettin' messy." Blues grinned, loosening the ninja's scarf, revealing a half dozen hickeys from the night before. "Why d'ya think I roll around in the mud with cows all the time?"

Shadow's entire body tensed as Blues got to work on the lucky number seven hickey, the boy's fingers undoing the kimono's sash.

"D-darling..." A strained whisper, "the children..."

"Are off in their own little rose-tinted world, Romeo." Blues silenced any protest with a deep kiss.

"Y-you're...the relentless one..." Shadow breathed heavily, his lover pushing him down into the comforters.

"No, haiku-boy," Blues pawed open the ninja's kimono, straddling his hips as he undid his own jeans, "I'm just foolish."

Shadow stared up at him with doe like eyes, shy, but devoted. Willing.

His lover blinked, pausing.

"Wait a sec." He tore off his shirt, and grabbed Shadow's beautiful red silk scarf, twisting it to make it thinner. Without warning, he tied it around Shadow mouth as a gag. "I'm not the noisy one here anyway. If you're worried about the 'children' you can use your ninja training to stay quiet."

The shinobi just made a soft whimpering noise--enough to give Blues another idea. Within seconds (if you've ever had to wrestle a heifer to the ground, a man-sized robot was nothing to you) Shadow's wrists were tied behind him with his thick yellow scarf.

"Now that I've got you trapped," Blues smirked, "I oughta ask you some godawful questions." He snorted, "Well I would, but I also have you gagged."

The robot gave him a sly look, and the shinobi struggled slightly, chest heaving, eyes wide.

"I guess the game now is how long you'll last."


	4. Summer Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKIP THIS IF UR NOT A BIG KID NOW TM

 

"Think you can handle it?" Blues whispered roguishly as he looked into Shadow's dark eyes, his hands holding his jaws softly between them.   
  
At Shadow's lack of response, other than a shaky breath that escaped him, Blues dipped his head to Shadow's cheek, placing a kiss.   
  
He moved to his chin, his tongue lapping at the skin beneath his jaw, savoring the taste. An invisible smile crossed his lips as Shadow meekly shifted underneath his advances.  
  
The shinobi pulled his knees up weakly, pressing them to the sides of Blues' hips as the robot licked at his neck, kissing and nipping every so often.  
  
The trembling in his legs intensified once Blues' hand trailed down his chest, lower and lower, until fingers brushed his hip, teeth sinking firmly into the base of his neck - a mere distraction. He wanted to, needed to pull him closer, feel his body press against him, feel the crushing weight of his love for him. _dont die dude YOURE NOT GETTIN FUCKED BY HARDMAN  
_  
All he got was the teasing of Blues' fingers across his belly, sending his stomach into a whirling mess of butterflies, an unbearable heat in the pit of it.   
  
Shadow breathed heavily against his now soaked scarf, wishing for the relief of Blues' touch where it was needed most, but the boy took his time. Teeth now grazed the soft skin beneath his ribs, eliciting a wavering whine from the shinobi.  
  
Blues felt a rusty growl rise in his throat, pacing himself despite what he wanted to do. He knew this was torture for Shadow, but he himself had to force restraint, and the way his lover's body reacted to him did not help.  
  
No matter; Blues grinned wolfishly when he let his hand slip down further, finally hitting the mark. _BULLSEYE_ The ninja yielded, yet was disappointed when Blues continued at a slow pace.  
  
The boy rose up, smirking at Shadow, before he brought his lips close to his ear.   
  
"You're gonna have to fight for it, Romeo," Blues sneered, using his free hand to shift the red scarf out of Shadow's mouth. Just as he worked his fingers harder between Shadow's legs, the robot let out a pathetic cry that was quickly cut off by Blues' lips to his own.   
  
Hips jerking, Shadow opened his mouth to Blues, his mind becoming foggy at the passion of the kiss.   
  
Blues pressed more forcefully, and hummed gladly as Shadow did the same. That's it.  
  
Shadow was torn between focusing on the hot kisses Blues volleyed upon his lips and the rough touches he placed down below.   
  
They broke apart, both panting, Shadow's chest rising more and more with each breath. He moaned desperately as he arched his spine, feeling the heat becoming almost too much to handle.   
  
Blues didn't relent, knowing there wasn't much that Shadow could do, and he settled his weight on top of his lover, hand working meticulously. He could feel Shadow quickly losing the battle, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he gave in completely.  
  
"A-ah...!" Shadow moaned, only to have Blues' hand cover his mouth.   
  
The boy moved in, eyes flashing as he bit into the shinobi's shoulder, his other hand merciless against the bucking of Shadow's hips.   
  
Shadow's passionate cry was muffled by Blues' hand, and he was overcome by the heat practically exploding throughout his body.   
  
Blues only removed his hand once Shadow fell limp, the aftermath leaving the ninja twitching and exhausted, tears staining his cheeks. Smiling to himself, Blues pressed his lips to Shadow's steamy neck, his once rough touch now gentle.  
  
-  
  
Bass' shoulders couldn't have felt any tenser than they were in that moment, knowing that Rock could tell how embarrassed he was.   
  
He didn't like the feeling. But he liked Rock, and for whatever reason he only ever felt that way with him; his stomach tingly and face warm as can be.  
  
Truthfully, _wanted_ to look back at Rock, to meet his ever-warm gaze, but in that moment, it felt like the hardest thing to do.   
  
He didn't like that feeling either.  
  
"U-uh, Rocky...?" Bass stammered as Rock pressed himself closer into the boy's embrace, and before he actually did turn his head to return Rock's gaze, he stopped short when the other boy pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
  
Face reddening even more - which was somehow possible - Bass felt a pleasant shiver go up his back. Rock's lips had felt so smooth, so nice against his.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Bass stared at Rock when he pulled away.  
  
The younger boy giggled once more, his own cheeks flushed.  
  
"Did you not like it?" Rock asked, unsure.  
  
Bass shook his head, a small, goofy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"...Can I have another?"

 

\---

 

Shadow jerked awake, wincing.  
  
"Wrists, p-please." He begged, panting dryly.   
  
"Oh, haha, shit..." Blues licked his lips, reaching under Shadow to untie him.   
  
Groaning, the ninja shook out his arms weakly, rubbing his hands together.   
  
With a soft chuckle, Shadow raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I expected you to be a little rougher, Darling." He purred, shifting his hips, just short of invitingly.   
  
"I'm not gonna rip out your jugular, asshole." Blues huffed, cheeks pink. "Besides, I could hear every goddamn 'kimochi', so don't think I was gonna slam into you with everything I had. Rock _knows_ that word and I am NOT about to have my baby brother come up here and see you like this."   
  
Shadow began to laugh freely, pulling himself up, Blues in his lap. He gave the boy a dark, sly look.  
  
"I was impressed with your prowess. Now you see why I never challenged you head on. Why I fear you, as lovers do." Submissively, the shinobi kissed at his jaw, the corner of his mouth.   
  
Blues frowned. "You're scared of me?" His voice was hushed, low.  
  
"Fear you. I'm never frightened when you're by my side."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Men fear their gods." Shadow gazed at Blues with endless devotion in midnight blue eyes, "And I fear you."  
  
Blues stiffened, swallowing thickly.   
  
"Yeah, but...I'm no god, Shadow, I--"  
  
The ninja smiled slowly, leaning in, silk lips to scarred ones.  
  
"I will worship your body, your soul as you were one."   
  
Shadow's tongue was liquid heat on his skin, slender hands strong around his ribs, thumbs brushing the boy's brown NIPPLES. _Thanks dr light  
  
_ Blues tensed, belly shivering as the shinobi kissed down to his young chest, taking a PERT NIP in his mouth, suckling lasciviously. The boy let out a soft moan, to which Shadow drew back up, swiftly taking his red scarf, still tasting of passion, and tying it around his lover, tight to the mouth.   
  
Blues went to protest, but found his wrists tied behind him with his own yellow scarf.   
  
"I've wept over this body, Darling." Shadow ran his tongue along the strong jaw, whispering in his ear, "A perfect illusion of boy to manhood."   
  
Blues gurgled behind the gag as the shinobi sunk down once more, paying intense attention to the boy's nipples, until his head bowed, chest heaving, hips jerking futilely.   
  
"You can ask me a thousand times, my Love, why I seek you above all treasures of heaven and earth..." Shadow's hands tangled in Blues' hair, chest flush to his, "And I will never find an answer. Not even my soul can sing your perfect flaws justice." He inhaled deeply, eyes awash with emotion, an ocean of stained glass.   
  
"No god, no mortal, will ever know the love I have for you..." As Blues stared up at him, wide eyed, Shadow's narrowed into slits.  
  
"And how you are _mine_ , always _mine_."   
  
The shinobi took him with a ruthless passion, nothing short of worship with his skilled tongue, until the tan, scarred body glowed with a youthful light, until Blues strained and wept against his bindings.   
  
"Now...Darling..." Shadow's teeth were strangely sharp, bright as the moon rose, "You _are_ foolish, naïve..." The boy was swept up into the strong arms of the shinobi, amazed at how he was able to lift him effortlessly. He could barely do more than lean to him, his wrists twisting in the scarf.   
  
"To think I will not do everything in my power to please you, until you have nothing left. Until, _I_ have nothing left."   
  
Blues bowed his head, forehead pressed to Shadow's collarbone as the ninja braced himself against the loft wall, the boy's legs wrapped securely around his waist.   
  
His lover churred under his breath.  
  
"I expect much...much more inappropriate behavior from you." The first strike caused Blues to gasp against the gag, thighs tightening. He was completely at Shadow's mercy now. "The next time we meet, I want everything you have. I want you to break me."   
  
Blues choked on his own saliva, unable to see straight, never having been in such an exposed position. His head fell back, eyes rolling as Shadow slid a hand betWEEN HIS FINE PLUMP ASS, spreading it, fingers digging deep into places he wish he had.   
  
The boy soon felt the wall to his back now, unable to do much more than push his hips, harder harder, Shadow at his neck, drool at the corners of his mouth, tongue straining against the gag for his lovers'.   
  
His plea was answered as Shadow pulled down the gag, forcing his tongue against Blues', but it was instantly welcomed. It was his turn to push the tide back on the ninja, and under the weight of his passion, Shadow sunk to his knees, fingers fumbling obediently at the tight knot that kept Blues' hands at bay.  
  
Freed of this, his lover fought back violently.   
  
"I'll do _more_ than be inappropriate," He gasped, out of breath as he grabbed Shadow's legs, pulling them up, bending his knees to his chest, crashing down into him with an unrelenting force.   
  
The shinobi keened loudly, but it was caught between the boy's lips, as they moved in frantic harmony together.   
  
Again, Shadow wept, fingers wrapped around Blues' wild hair, tugging him closer, closer, closer-  
  
Blues snarled, arching his back to strike with the final blow, a ruddy thumb pulling the corner of Shadow's mouth open to keep him from screaming too loud.   
  
It was a stormy sea they rode into, clinging to one another in desperation, wishing time and time for things they could only dream of. Shadow's nails clawed at his chest, and Blues' teeth sunk deep into the ninja's neck. _Again! Again! Again!_  
  
Until--  
  
Heads bowed, foreheads pressed hard to one another, they gasped each other's name, before collapsing, panting weakly.   
  
"...Y-you're gonna...kill me...o-one day..." Blues shook with fatigue, as Shadow reached down to massage at the scalding heat that still lingered between Blues’ thighs, making him whimper and whine, weary protests on his lips.   
  
They grew still, bodies steaming in the cool summer night.   
  
Blues rolled over, curling onto his side, shivering. Shadow managed to recover with some grace, and smoothed out the boy's hair, before covering him in a soft blanket.   
  
The boy relaxed, as his lover drew near, pulling him into a tender embrace. He reached over, hitting the on button for the radio on the nightstand.   
  
Soon, Shadow found himself yawning, ear to Blues' pulsing heart, eyes closed, breathing slow and steady.   
  
"Pinky promise, this time..." The boy's fingers laced between his lover's. "Not...again...tonight..."  
  
Shadow nodded, smiling, and cuddled up closer to Blues.   
  
The boy was silent as the shinobi fell into a deep, deep sleep. With nights like these, it would be impossible to live without Shadow for almost two months.   
  
...all he wanted was to wake up beside him for once, not a dried sakura flower and a note.    
  
...how would he convince the bastard to stay the morning?  


-

 

Rock nodded impishly, a bright smile on his round cheeks as he wiggled up to Bass, kissing him again, this time on the lips.   
  
Bass fluffed up at the sensation, doing his best to follow suit, marveling at how soft Rock's kisses were. The boy's hips pushed into his as he grew bolder with each kiss, until Bass found himself beneath Rock, hugging him close to him.   
  
"W-we're definitely...gonna m-miss the movie..." He mumbled weakly into his boyfriend's lips. If this had been any other situation, with any other person, Bass would have loathed every second of feeling bashful and being under someone.   
  
"That's okay." Rock purred, breaking the kiss to nuzzle faces, cuddling Bass with his whole body, making him giggle. "We can just rewind it later..."   
  
The older boy closed his eyes, smiling, and turned his head and relaxed, only to tense again as Rock kissed his neck.   
  
"Don't tell them...but I've seen our brothers do this before..." He giggled quietly, starting to give Bass a discreet hickey.   
  
The boy's eyes widened, hips pushing up instinctively. He was getting all weird and warm again, and it bothered him immensely. The sensation itself wasn't too overwhelming, but still felt embarrassing to be moving his hips so much.   
  
Treble looked up, brow furrowed, and boofled unsurely under his breath.   
  
Rush panted, tongue lolling. He could sense Master was enjoying himself, being close to the other boy.   
  
"Are they wrestling?" Treble moofled quietly to Rush.   
  
The dog shook his head, "No, they're practicing."  
  
"Practicing?" Treble echoed, head cocked.   
  
Rush nodded, settling his head between his forepaws. "For when they grow up."  
  
Treble frowned deeply, and moofled with worry. "But Mate is biting Master's neck..."   
  
Rush snorted, shaking out his head. A dog laugh. "Not biting, kissing."   
  
Treble frumped, tail wapping in the straw. He could feel Bass growing giddier with each passing minute, but it still worried him for some reason. Their hips sure moved a lot, and they were making hushed noises, as if they didn't want anyone to hear them.   
  
The wolf grunted, and rolled onto his back, shifting about in the straw, distressed. He could feel how worked up Bass was getting. Usually when this happened, he was filled with anger, feeding off of the boy's rage. But this was wildly different. He kicked his hind legs, and sneezed to destress.   
  
Rush yawned, and stretched, pulling himself to his feet. He padded over the Treble, and flopped beside him, nose to the wolf's neck. Treble bristled as he felt Rush's tongue under his chin. His tail wagged.   
  
"Masters are getting awfully warm now," He commented, snuffling about the wolf's chest.   
  
"R-Rocky..." It was more whimper than not, as Bass felt his movements get shaky, his grip on the slender boy above him loosening.  
  
"I-I...th-think we should stop..." He mumbled into Bass's mouth, a sense of reason pushing away what his body wanted in the back of his head. "...but I really...don't...wanna..." He breathed, chest heaving.   
  
"...m-maybe, it's okay...if it's just...a little more..." Bass panted, not even realizing his hands had slipped to the boy's rump, pushing it down to him.   
  
Rock suddenly stiffened, eyes wide. His body _begged_ for more, but he knew if Blues caught them like this--even if they were in parkas and snowpants--he'd have a conniption.   
  
Treble looked up from having a mutual lickfest with Rush at the same time Bass blinked, suddenly aware of what they had been doing.   
  
"A-ah! I-I'm s-sorry...!" Bass's hands instantly flew to his chest, toes curling as his brown cheeks flushed deep red.   
  
Rock did his best to cool himself down, and shimmied off of his boyfriend, hugging him tightly, just as embarrassed. He knew what would have happened if they continued, he wasn't a little kid anymore, and done it by himself, but...he didn't really want that with Bass yet. Especially not knowing how Bass would react. Of the two boys, he was easily the most naïve.   
  
Rush huffed loudly, and rolled to his side, facing away from a very confused Treble. The wolf moofled quizzically, and flopped so their backs touched. Rush relaxed.   
  
"I-it's okay..." Rock laughed nervously, "We just...got a little carried away is all." His face was still flushed bright pink, making his eyes glow brightly.   
  
Bass grew sleepy, and pulled Rock to him, cuddling him quietly. The movie continued to drone on in the background, but the boys ignored it, kissing each other lightly, unwilling to fall asleep so quickly.   
  
But soon, Rock was nestled tenderly in Bass's burly arms, nose to his throat, sighing sweetly.  
  
Rush grunted, and rolled over, curling up in a tight ball against Treble's stomach. The wolf blinked, then relaxed, tail wagging slowly.   
  
Both pairs slept soundly through the balmy night.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD DOESNT THAT BRIEF DRAMA TASTE GOOD  
> ALMOST LIKE DENNYS AND FULL OF REGRET TOO

**[[honestly just listen to this or your preferred audiomachine song of choice]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBekU7eHa5E) **

 

 

Morning came all too quickly for Blues. Perhaps his wanting to see Shadow when he awoke was enough to convince his body to do so, and he blearily blinked open his eyes. There was still a weight beside him, familiar, and he looked to see Shadow still sleeping soundly.   
  
Blues smirked.  
  
He must've _really_ worn him out.  
  
And it was a good thing; it had allowed him time to tie the damn shinobi down before he too fell asleep. Their scarves sure came in handy. One around his wrists and one around his ankles, so if he had woken up, the best he could do was try to worm his way out of the barn. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?  
  
Letting the shinobi sleep in for once, Blues got up clumsily, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, and pulled some pants on.   
  
There was a crisp chill in the early morning air as birds flitted above the field, and the sun slowly began to warm a side of the barn with its golden embrace.  
  
After looking below to spot Bass and Rock asleep together, Blues stifled a yawn and smacked his lips, shuffling back towards the nightstand. He picked his shades up off the floor - must've gotten knocked down - and put them back on.  
  
The bottle of sake still sat unopened, ribbon neat, and he treated himself to it, plopping back down on the mattress, arm behind his head as he took a swig.  
  
The bitter taste sent a dulled burn into his mouth and down his throat, and he shook his head. Not bad.  
  
It was then that the shinobi beside him began to stir. The sake would certainly be even better if he had someone to share it with.  
  
"Mm..." a grumble came from Shadow, and with a shift, he could tell that something was wrong. He opened his eyes to find out, instantly noticing Blues in the bed beside him, looking as casual as can be, sipping from the bottle of sake he had delivered the night prior.  
  
Blues held the bottle up to him.   
  
"Mornin' babe," he grinned smugly.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened. He was about to sit up until he realized-- he was bound again...!  
  
"Didn't make your usual escape, did you?" Blues cackled to himself before setting the bottle down, not giving his friend the chance to speak. The boy sat up and leaned over Shadow with a smirk, the faint scent of the alcohol on his breath. "I told you I wanted to wake up to you next to me, and I was getting impatient."  
  
He pressed his lips to Shadow's. A sloppy kiss, but Blues didn't care. His hands reached to untie the ninja's wrists then, allowing him to sit up as well, and he himself undid the scarf keeping his legs together.  
  
"Why didn't I..." Shadow trailed off, perplexed. He _always_ woke up first, what made this time so different?  
  
"Hell if I fuckin' know," Blues shrugged, brows raised. "But I'm gonna find out so you can't leave me again."  
  
Shadow turned his tired eyes to Blues, a blanket over his lap. He didn't know what to say.

 

\---

 

Shadow stayed silent for a long time, head bowed, his hood crumpled on the floor. Even his usually prim bun was loose, and long strands of midnight black hair cascaded down his shoulders.   
  
The shinobi squinted, the summer sunbeams setting the loft aglow with a pastel painting of light. He brought slender fingers to his lips, closing his eyes.   
  
With a sigh, he lifted his head, staring out the window. Here he sat, on a bed made of haphazard blankets and pillows, in a barn loft, with not a shred of clothing on him. The field of wheat that stretched out in golden majesty before him faded into misty mountains lavender.   
  
Blues frowned.   
  
"Hey. Haiku-boy." His voice was thick, barely more than a gruff grunt.   
  
Shadow turned dark, tired eyes on him.   
  
"You wake up to this, live in it, without fear?" He spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Have been for years, bro." Blues rummaged around for two cups, finding plastic ones in the bedside table drawer. "A toast. To waking up beside each other."  
  
He poured some saké into the cup, handing it to Shadow, who took it solemnly, before taking a mighty swig from the bottle itself. Tasted like shit, but that's because it was so damn expensive. Then again, all alcohol tasted like shit.   
  
Shadow stared down at his drink.   
  
"Now, listen," Blues cleared his throat as it burned, "We already established just because you show up on full moons, you're not a werewolf. And you're not a vampire because we already have a nasty ol' bitch back home to cover that job."  
  
The boy rubbed his ruddy nose on his arm. "So, what's the deal? Why can't you be around in the mornings? You stuck around for Miss Moo's birth, so I know you don't just...explode when the sunlight hits you."   
  
Shadow smiled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.   
  
"You needed me. I stayed." He rasped quietly.   
  
"The hell's wrong, then? I need you now. I always need you." Blues set down the sake, crawling into Shadow's lap, childishly trying to sneak a look at the ninja's face.   
  
"I don't belong out here like this. Not as me, you understand...or have you forgotten?" The shinobi turned his head so Blues couldn't see just how tired he looked.   
  
"Refresh me."  
  
"Ninjas are creatures of the night. How often have you seen bats in the daylight, deer at noon?" He grumbled wearily, resting his head in his free hand.   
  
"You just get too tired?"  
  
"No. I cannot be myself in the daytime. When the sun shines, I have to be someone else, or my body grows much too weak." He raised his cup of sake, forefinger out, pointing at the cosmetics bag. "Habit, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know you work...odd...jobs..." Blues frowned again. "But...why can't..." He fumbled around for the bottle again.   
  
Shadow gave him a weak grin. "Habit. It's habit. Years, years upon years, my entire life a habit. Dirty work by night, clean by day. Two separate people, maybe more, depending on where I am and who I speak to."  
  
Blues slumped, looking away with his own shame. "I can barely stand being one person. It was hell as Breakman, Protoman...I gave up on being any sort of man." He looked out the window, expression stormy, "I don't know how...you stand it. Being so many people. Fucked me up the first time you told me. First time I fuckin saw you put scrubs on."  
  
Shadow laughed bitterly. "Habit, habit, habit. I have no reason to go. Wily's done. I've made more than a fortune for him. Embezzling, stealing..." He shrugged, "Honest work is the strangest. To see humans doing this to support families, achieve dreams...makes me realize how disembodied we are from the human race, regardless of how we appear."   
  
Blues made a face. "I'd have used a different word than 'disembodied.'" But he stayed quiet for a moment, sucking on his teeth, "Lemme get this straight. All your other aliases work by day, and have no problem with it, but..." The sick feeling crept back into him, making his head hurt.   
  
He remembered this from the first time he realized Shadow barely had himself anymore. To think, someone's original identity, lost to a myriad of others.   
  
" _I_ cannot go. They can. Nurse practitioner Kawasaki, Mr. Takahata who runs the cornerstore, even Hana, the pet sitter. They all can go. But I...cannot."   
  
"You...you were a girl?" Blues sobered up for about half a second, incredulous. Shadow laughed rustily.   
  
"Hana Kishimoto, age twenty-two, recently graduated from university, a bachelor's in psychology. She likes sweet peas and strawberry ramune. She babysits her neighbor's dogs, Daisuke and Dango." Shadow leaned back, biting at his lips with a smile. "Very sweet girl, loves her boyfriend very much."   
  
Blues coughed up the sake he was drinking.   
  
"Does she, now?"  
  
"Yes." Shadow turned tanuki black eyes to the boy. "Sosuke. He wants to play soccer professionally, but his parents are putting him through law school. He and Hana talk on the vidphone every Saturday between 3pm and 4pm."  
  
"Boy, that bastard's gonna be surprised when his girlfriend is gone." Blues chuffed, shaking his head.   
  
"It's alright. It's long distance. Many people stop talking once they go to school. He will find someone better." Shadow finally took a sip of his alcohol. He closed his eyes.   
  
"How...d'you...uh..." Blues cupped his hands over his chest, patting it.   
  
The shinobi made an ugly snort into his cup. "You clearly have not seen me at my best. But you're seeing me now as my worst." He whispered, the words almost lost in his drink.   
  
Blues pouted for a good while, lip curled, nose bunched, arms crossed...the whole nine yards.   
  
"Do people truly rely on you?"  
  
"No." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Humans forget. They are foolish beasts that run around blindly, performing nonsensical rituals. If something is missing from that ritual, they replace it, and the replacement becomes the original."  
  
"You think wayyy too fuckin' much, dude." Blues shook his head, collecting himself before taking another drink from the bottle. "Christ, this shit is awful."  
  
"Says the man who drinks sugar water."  
  
"Fucker, that shit is GOOD." Blues shot back, before grumbling mindlessly. "Shouldn't...be such a big...fuckin...deal to..."  
  
Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey asshole, my life's built around loopholes. I think I've got one for you." Blues gently took Shadow's cup from him, setting it to the side. He placed his hands on the shinobi's chest, and gave him a lopsided grin.   
  
"How 'bout you go out in the sun with me? As my boyfriend. Not as a ninja, not as Wily's right hand man, not as any of that fuckin bullshit. You, my boyfriend." Shadow could taste the sake on his lover's tongue.   
  
He blinked, too startled to kiss back. Was...that really all it took? Was there something more to him than...being a shinobi?   
  
"I vote Denny's," Blues kissed lazily at Shadow's neck, "I wanna see your bitch ass eat something that _isn't_ made of rice or ramen."

 

\---

 

_THIS PART IS UNFINISHED I GOTTA GO YELL AT MY GF TO FINISH IT_

"You're drunk," Shadow  
  
"I'm fuckin' _buzzed_. Big difference," Blues shot back, sidling up to his friend. He was completely aware of what he was doing. Aware of what he wanted.  
  
Doing his best to distract Shadow, kissing at his neck languidly, the robot added new marks to the ones he put there the night before.  
  
Blues took one of Shadow's hands in his, guiding it INTO HIS PANTS, and the shinobi immediately picked up on his initiative, the hand working away at the heat between Blues' thighs.  
  
"Hurry up and get your dick so I actually have something to ride,"   
  
_ALRIGHT UNFINISHED PART OVER_

  
"Are you fuckin' hungry now?" Blues said with his cheek pressed to Shadow's cool shoulder. They must have dozed off for a bit. "You're...you're gonna want to be if we're going to Denny's."  
  
Shadow had recovered enough to gain control of his breathing again. He pushed himself up, taking Blues with him, who continued to just lay there, his head resting in the shinobi's lap, hair awry.  
  
"Yes," Shadow replied, rubbing at his face. If only that had woken him up more, not done the opposite... "But, my cosmetics..."  
  
Blues sighed deeply, almost giving in to sleep once more, yet pulled himself up to sit next to the shinobi. "Right, right." The boy let out a massive yawn. "Get your makeup on - I'm gonna go take care of the ladies."  
  
The two got themselves off the bed, and after putting clothes on, Blues scaled the ladder down from the loft, leaving Shadow to get himself ready.  
  
Nothing stirred in the barn below; the two younger boys were still sound asleep.  
  
Good thing. Blues didn't bother to tie Shadow's mouth that time.  
  
He internally let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Madame greeted the robot with a swish of her tail when he entered her pen, craning her head up to sniff at the air, nostrils flaring. Miss Moo, who had been settled in the straw, got up onto her spindly legs to trot over to Blues. The calf watched as he picked up a pail to fetch them fresh water, ears twitching back and forth to listen and flick away the flies.  
  
When Blues returned, bucket full of water in hand, his face was much more sullen than it had been. He frowned to himself, thinking back to what Shadow had said before their...morning exercise.  
  
What the ninja had meant by not being able to be himself during the day, letting aliases exist in his stead until the cover of night brought him back.  
  
How could one stand it?   
  
How could he stand to...live other lives?  
  
Shadow said no one relied on him. Not the way Blues did.  
  
Admitting it himself earlier, Shadow knew that Blues needed him. He knew. And Blues hoped he knew that he would always need him, no matter what. But...  
  
But...  
  
...Did Shadow need _him_...?   
  
Blues' chin quivered, silently asking himself and no one in particular.   
  
Shadow had all these other...parts to him. And Blues wouldn't mind them, if they didn't prevent Shadow from fully, truly being _Shadow_. Not fake, everyday people; not a ninja. Whether it was in the shinobi's programming or not, it was terrible to lose oneself in such a way.  
  
Couldn't he fight it? Fight his programming?  
  
It seemed as if it was so easy for the shinobi to leave him - weeks on end, while Blues wished and wished for him to stay, wished and wished - did he really not...?  
  
A strained sob. Failing an attempt to keep the sound of his crying down.  
  
Madame lifted her head, jaws working at cud. Her eyes blinked slowly behind thick lashes as she nudged at his arm, snuffling.   
  
The touch of her wet nose was enough to get Blues' attention.   
  
Wiping tears away with the palm of his hand, the boy petted the cow's snout. He smiled softly with a messy chuckle.  
  
"There I go again, jumping to conclusions," he joked weakly in attempt to lift his spirits, his mind filling with troubled, racing thoughts. "I don't know what the hell I'm thinking...what I'm doing..." Or maybe he did; being selfish. As usual. That was what fucked up his relationship with his father, and he didn't know what he'd do if he did the same with...  
  
He couldn't finish the thought.  
  
"What's wrong with me...?" Blues stared at Madame's eye, stared at his image in its reflective dark brown hue. "I thought things would get better from here -- some of them have, but I just keep on fuckin' adding more and more problems. I'm so…tired of it..." Tired of himself.  
  
All the misunderstandings.  
  
All the mistakes he had made in his life were of selfish causes, and the times he _tried_ to fix them, only made things worse.   
  
For once, just once in his life, he didn't want to lose something so dear to him.  
  
Blues took in a shuddering breath, easing his anxiety to force the doubts away. Now wasn't the time for this.  
  
He finished tending to Madame and Miss Moo, leaving the two to eat and nurse, before padding over to where Bass and Rock slept, mouths agape with soft snoring. An adoring smirk managed to make itself appear on Blues' lips as he pulled the blankets back over the two boys.  
  
Rush lifted his head and Treble opened an eye as Blues' walked past them, settling back down to snooze at the foot of the couch to keep an eye on their Masters until they awoke.  
  
With things taken care of, Blues headed back to the ladder, climbing up with quiet steps. He stopped when he reached the top, spotting Shadow.  
  
"Hey, you done?" the boy asked, and Shadow turned his head to look at him, fully dressed. He smiled. Blues forced a smile back, wanting to get his mind off things. What better way than to engorge himself? "Good. Grab my shades, will ya?"

 

\---

 

Shadow frowned slightly. Slowly, he did as he was told, and plucked the sunglasses from the table to hand to Blues.   
  
The boy opened his mouth to talk, but the look Shadow gave him made him close it.   
  
"...Blues." It was quiet. Very quiet, but firm.   
  
"Yeah?" He swallowed nervously.   
He didn't like that tone.   
  
"...something's wrong with your eyes, Darling." The shinobi's voice was a mere whisper on the wind.   
  
Blues forced a grin, flicking his shades as he donned them. "So I got these."   
  
"..." Shadow looked away solemnly. "Something troubles you. Is it your father?" Red eyes flickered up at him before fading to deep blue.   
  
The boy stiffened. "No." He said curtly.   
  
"You are a stubborn one, but I do not wish to rile you. Please tell me if something is wrong."  
  
Blues forced another weak grin. "If we're talkin’ about what's wrong with me, then where do you wanna start? We'll be here all day." He shifted his feet uneasily as Shadow padded up to him. God, he forgot just how intimidating he was up close.   
  
The shinobi loomed darkly over him.   
  
"Blues."   
  
"...yeah." He turned away, heart growing bitter, tongue sour.   
  
"Are you scared of something?" Gentle. So gentle, it struck him with a violent urge to run. He'd heard that tone before. A long, long time ago. _Run_.  
  
But Shadow's hand was too quick, and shot out, grabbing his arm before he could move.   
  
"I will not let things fester." Soft. Eerily soft, for the grip became painful, and the shinobi's eyes glowed deep, deep maroon.   
  
"You picked the wrong guy to be with, then." Blues hissed, one knee bent. The second he got the chance, he'd make a break for the window.   
  
Shadow's face grew light, and he laughed freely, startling Blues.  
  
"W-what?!" The boy snapped back, chest swelling with anger.   
  
"I knew you were young, and I knew you were foolish. But if you think, for one moment... _ahaha_..." The grip loosened as the shinobi bent over laughing, "...that I would make a mistake...in finding my lover..."  
  
Blues huffed, scowling foully before relaxing his shoulders.  
  
"...the _love_ of my _life_..." Shadow smiled, looking up with sapphire eyes. "You are so very foolish, my Darling." His voice wavered, eyes sparkling. "So very foolish, and one day...you will be less so. And you will have faith. Faith in me, and more importantly, yourself."   
  
Blues blinked, remembering the swaying sakura grove, the stars shining like fireflies in the night...his desperate attempts at jokes to fend off fear, humiliation...  
_shame_.  
  
And how Shadow had spoken softly throughout. How every touch was tender reassurance. Faith.  
  
Blues trembled.   
  
"Some days I just...can't believe you...really want to stay with me. Especially...when it looks so easy for...for you to...l-leave." His knees pressed together, hunching his shoulders, head turned away.   
  
Shadow grew quiet.   
  
"It is not my choice. If I could...freely live and love with you...I would. I would shed every last memory of my past to make a future with you." He smiled weakly, hands out, palms up. Stained glass eyes were shadowed by thick lashes. "Darling, I want nothing but you, but..."  
  
He lowered his eyes.  
  
"...these lives I've led for Wily's sake...leaving them...is...nearly impossible. As if it's...necessary. For me to live. To go on." For the first time in Blues life, he saw Shadow bristle with pure rage, his voice shaking with emotion, eyes fiery red.  
  
"Don't think for a MINUTE that I want this. That I _WANT_ to live human lives, when I could live my own with _you_. Darling, I'd give..." His eyes, blue once more, welled with tears as a sob escaped his throat, "I'd give _everything_ for you. I just don't know how to stop this. To be...who I want to be, and that's being yours..." A pathetic noise, ever so unbecoming, "No one but yours."   
  
Mascara trailed down his cheeks, as he tried to steady his breathing.   
  
"Darling... _Blues_..." He looked away with shame, "We're here to help each other. The first time you saved me, I never asked for it...but now," He silently sunk to his knees, bowing beseechingly before him, "I ask you... _for your help."_  
  
Blues stiffened, sniffling loudly, bushy brows arching with determination as he swiped an arm under his shades to wipe away his own tears.  
  
"Get up, you bastard. You know I'd die for you in a heartbeat. We're going to Denny's." He nudged the near prostrate shinobi with a toe, "We can talk over a fat stack of pancakes."  
  
Shadow remained still for a minute, before Blues squatted down in front of him.  
  
"Shadow, c'mon. I'm serious. I think we'll both feel better if we've eaten our weight in garbage."   
  
A moment of silence before...  
  
The ninja let out a reluctant snort.   
  
"If you grow older and wiser..." He sighed, rising to rest on his knees, "I hope, with all my heart, that this part of you never changes."  
  
Blues raised his shades to give Shadow a wink and a grin.   
  
"You betcha, old man. Now c'mon. Before Bass and Rock wake up and beg us to take them with us."  
  
Shadow smiled warmly, "Of course...but..." He slumped. "I've already gone and ruined my face." He gave a bitter chuckle.   
  
"Fuck that shit, dude. Just wash it off, throw on some concealer or somethin, and let's get outta here."  
  
Shadow obediently complied, and Blues was surprised at how fast the shinobi could put on makeup.   
  
"So," His friend squinted, grabbing his WHATEVER THOSE BIG ASS WIDE BRIM HATS THEY HAVE (ive been informed theyre called kasa) hat and putting it on to block out the sun, "What is this...Denny's? A diner?"  
  
"I plan on dying there from eating too much." Blues grinned as he hopped down the ladder.  
  
"...I'll add that to the list of ways you want to die, Darling." Shadow groaned to himself.  
  
"You're making a list? Sweet, you gotta show me some time. We can have a good laugh over it."  
  
Shadow grunted. "Of course, Darling."


	6. the gang goes to dennys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALWAYS SUNNY IN PHILADELPHIA THEME STARTS PLAYING

[continue music from last chapter, etc etc etc]

 

"At the end, if you don't feel like fuckin' dying, then you didn't get the full Denny's experience," Blues said to Shadow as they walked along a sidewalk.  
  
They had walked side by side from the barn to the city, although there were much faster means of getting there.  
  
His friend glanced at him through the corner of his eye.  
  
"I would...prefer not to feel like dying," he expressed, slightly amused.  
  
The two made their way towards the restaurant, mingling amongst the small crowd out on the streets. They earned a few weird looks - not because they were robots, but because there was a shinobi walking around with a triangular-shades wearing young man, both with long scarves wrapped around their necks. It was inevitable that they would get some stares. Not that they minded or even noticed.  
  
"Oh, it won't kill you," Blues went on, grinning. "Live life on the edge. Would you rather die on a stomach full of Denny's or not?"  
  
Shadow thought for a second.  
  
"I guess I'll find out," he answered simply.  
  
Blues snorted at that, shades glinting in the sunlight.   
  
Both were quiet for a moment, and Blues took a quick sidelong glance at Shadow. He'd never walked alongside him in broad daylight, and with so many strangers around.   
  
Ever since he had run away, the boy wasn't as fond strolling around the more populated places as he used to be and rarely traveled to them. For a time, when he was keeping low, he kept to himself out in the wilderness, finding abandoned buildings to stay in, searching for any scraps or parts that could be of use to him during the night when there was less of a chance of being spotted.   
  
During those years, he learned to appreciate the smaller things. To make the most use of what little he had.  
  
It shaped him into who he was now, for better or for worse.  
  
Shy, nervous, not sure how Shadow would react when there were others around them, Blues moved his hand towards Shadow's. He paused for a split second, fingers twitching, before hesitantly interlocking them with the shinobi's. The boy felt his face heat up, cheeks pink, and could tell that Shadow had turned his head to look at him.  
  
Shadow smiled softly, eyes warm.  
  
"We're, uh, almost there," Blues said, trying to cover up his bashfulness. It didn't help when Shadow pulled him in closer so that their shoulders brushed.  
  
"What kinds of food do they have?" Shadow asked, letting Blues take him around a corner.  
  
"Lots. But I suggest the pancakes, otherwise you probably will actually die. And this ain't like Snow White where I can give you a kiss and make it all better."  
  
Shadow nodded. "Promising."  
  
"It's good shit, trust me. I know it'll be hard for you to step away from your sashimi and all your fancy rice things and whatnot, but," Blues pondered for the right word to describe Denny's, "it's comfort food."  
  
Reaching their destination on the corner of a street, Blues led Shadow to the doors of the diner. The bold yellow sign with its red lettering hung above.  
  
Shadow slid his kasa off to rest against his shoulder blades once they stepped inside, thankful that the interior of the building was more dimly lit, as he looked around. The best way he could describe it was homely.  
  
The ninja remained quiet when a server stepped up and welcomed them, letting Blues do the talking.  
  
"Always get a booth," the robot told Shadow as they were seated.  
  
Shadow couldn't help but feel...a little out of place, his hands folded on top of his lap.

 

\---

 

Shadow sat as close to the window as possible, trying to make himself look as small and discreet as possible--as gracefully as possible. What resulted was a tense, shifty eyed stranger in a strange land.  
  
"It's alright." Blues reassured with a grin, before blinking, brows furrowed. "...do you have your katana with you...?"  
  
"Yes. Will we need it?"  
  
The boy puffed up, eyes wide, "God no. I'd ask how you managed to sneak it in, but last night you pulled a fuckin' tea kettle out of your sleeve, so...I figure anything's possible.”   
  
Shadow gave him a lazy eyed grin.   
  
Thankfully, since it was so early in the morning, the restaurant was pretty empty, save for some old timers and their wives. After a few minutes, Shadow relaxed slightly, but still remained anxious.   
  
Blues frowned. "You need somethin?"   
  
Shadow made a soft noise, "Yes." He lowered his eyes shyly, "You, if you don't mind."   
  
The boy, who had been readying a snarky remark, froze.  
  
"Dude, we..." He grinned, "We _CAN’T_ fuck in a Denny's."   
  
The shinobi bristled, cheeks bright red. He shook his head.   
  
"N-no..." He stammered, looking away, "I...I meant...sitting...beside me..." He managed weakly.   
  
Blues let out a laugh, a lopsided grin on his face, "No problem, tough guy." He got up, and slid into the side of the booth Shadow sat, sidling up to him cheekily.   
  
The shinobi immediately relaxed with a muted sigh. Slender fingers sought out stubby ones, and Shadow held Blues' hand tightly for a few moments.   
  
"I apologize..." He whispered. "I feel better...safer...with you around in these situations."   
  
Blues snuck a quick kiss, lingering just long enough to get a couple looks.   
  
The waiter came, and took their orders, but Shadow found himself unable to muster the nerve to speak. Blues eagerly filled in for him, and cuddled up to him when the waiter left.   
  
"I see we're being adventurous today with fruit pancakes, hmm?" He yawned loudly, smacking his lips and looking up at his friend with tired, oily eyes. He rubbed his nose, a lazy smile on his face. "Honestly, morning fucks are why you should stick around. I'm STILL all warm and tingly." He purred, nuzzling the man's shoulder.  
  
Shadow blushed again, cheeks looking rounder and younger as he gave the slightest of pouts.   
  
"...it's gonna be a while before you get back," He continued, leaning on the shinobi, "...Can I visit sometime?"  
  
His lover blinked, blush fading.   
  
"Yes. But only for a few hours. It's much too dangerous for it to be frequent or extended. Now that...the latest robots have lost their purpose of hunting your brother..." Shadow grew solemn, "They've become opportunists. Vultures. If they saw any Light robot near the mansion, they would go for the kill. They're renegade, and dangerous."    
  
Blues' cheery demeanor quickly was replaced with a darker one.  
  
"...Why don't you just kill them?"  
  
"...I am not about to start a civil war, Blues." He murmured, "Besides, I am much too weak to fight them. One wrong move, and I would be destroyed. They were created to be an unstoppable force in the event Wily himself could not return."   
  
"...why the fuck is your dad like this, dude?"  
  
Shadow snorted delicately.   
  
" _Was_. And I'm sure now he wishes he could reprogram them, but he can't get close enough to do so. No one can." The shinobi sighed, then blinked, looking up as the food was served.   
  
As much as diner food repulsed him, this smelled wonderful, and looked just as good. Well, the eggs were...questionable, but he'd work through them. For Blues' sake.  
  
Speaking of...  
  
He stared at the heaping plate of food Blues had gotten.  
  
"What is all of _THAT?!"_ He hissed, eyes wide.

 

\---

 

"This, my friend," Blues started as he poured a heaping helpful of syrup onto his large stack of pancakes, "is sweet, delicious regret." With a sufficient amount of syrup now seeping on his food, he offered the pitcher to Shadow. "Want some?"  
  
Shadow looked down his nose at it.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned once more.   
  
"Syrup. Real sweet." Blues went ahead and poured a bit on Shadow's pancakes for him. "It's literally nothing but sugar. You'll want some, trust me."  
  
Trust him? Of course.  
  
Trust the _food_? A resolute no.  
  
Shadow forced himself to look past it.  
  
Before joining Blues with digging in, the shinobi bowed his head with a quiet "itadakimasu."  
  
He went to pick up his chopsticks, only to find that there were no chopsticks.   
  
That left him to eat with a fork. But it couldn't be helped -- his chopsticks were back at the barn. Although he knew how to use such a utensil, he greatly preferred not to use them. He couldn't recall the last time he used one.  
  
Blues had shoveled half a pancake into his mouth when Shadow so much as took the first bite.   
  
Manners were a thing that the boy had missed out on since he ran away. Not many robots had good table manners.   
  
Not many robots ate to begin with.  
  
"Well, what d'you think, Haiku-boy?" Blues asked around a mouthful of pancake, fork at the ready with a sausage link. He sprinkled salt onto his scrambled eggs with his free hand while he chewed.  
  
Shadow had swallowed the first bite, staring down at his plate. "It is...very buttery."  
  
"That a bad thing?" Blues licked sticky syrup off of his lips as he looked at his friend, waiting for his reply.  
  
The shinobi screwed up his mouth, brows furrowed. "I'm not sure. It's not _bad_ , but..."  
  
"You don't know what to think yet?" His friend finished his thought for him.  
  
Shadow nodded, cutting off another piece and putting it and a strawberry in his mouth, chewing slowly.  
  
Blues had downed most of his eggs and one and a half pancakes, not slowing down in the slightest. This earned him more leers than kissing Shadow did.  
  
Easing up only after cramming down the remnants of his eggs, Blues took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had to speak up or else he'd feel like an asshole for the rest of the week; if it had been anyone other than Shadow or Rock or Roll, he wouldn’t have cared.

  
"Listen, I...I'm sorry about earlier," he told Shadow, his voice rusty, expression tired. "Sometimes I just...I just get caught up in my doubts, they're so loud sometimes. I don't mean to do it. I don't." Blues glanced at the floor through the corner of his eyes. "In the end, I end up hurting everyone else."  
  
"...Hurting you. And I get...so fucking _scared_. Scared that those thoughts will come true." He toyed with the syrup that had pooled on his plate with the fork, stirring it around, his chin resting on his palm. He didn't like admitting when he was afraid.   
  
"Because," he laughed bitterly, "knowing my luck, that shit'll happen to me in the end. But it'd be my fault, I know. I've got a fuckin' penchant for causing so many problems. I'm like a magnet for them."  
  
Blues looked towards the entrance of the diner, where a child begged his mother to let him play the crane game, pointing at a particular stuffed animal that he wanted. His mother fished out a few coins and placed them in the boy's palm, who then bounced over to the machine.

 

\---

 

Shadow stayed quiet as Blues spoke, eyes sad, but expression gentle. He smiled softly.  
  
"Would you say Bass is a problem?"  
  
Blues blinked, turning his head from the child at the crane game.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You attracted Bass right away, if what he's told me is true."   
  
Blues cleared his throat, cheeks pink, "I think you need to work on your word choice, Bud."   
  
Shadow chuckled warmly, "You've done no such thing, Darling. The only trouble you've gotten yourself involved with was Wily. And that wasn't even your fault." He watched as Blues moodily attacked his pancakes again, cramming them in his mouth.   
  
"You think this because you've had bad luck, not because you're unlucky." The shinobi reassured him quietly. Blues scowled, upper lip twitching.   
  
"Am _I_ a problem?" A sly smile was mirrored in his eyes.  
  
Blues let out an exasperated sigh, "No, fucker, I just..." He slumped back in his seat, across from Shadow (they had decided eating on opposite ends would be best), "Can't you just let me like, wallow in my misery for five minutes?"  
  
Shadow gave him a mock pity look, "No."   
  
"But, I like...THRIVE off being self-depreciating." He grumbled, making an ugly face at his food.   
  
"And I thrived off of being Wily's pawn. We both need new hobbies, Darling." Shadow smiled, NIBBLING DELICATELY at his pancakes.   
  
Blues felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth, "Like fucking?" He whispered, tongue in cheek.   
  
Shadow choked on his pancake.  
  
"If it... _hrk_...pleases you..." Followed by a muffled _, "Augh, I think I got that up my nose..."_  
  
Blues huffed, folding his arms and resting his head above them on the table.  
  
"Yeah, but you're like my one good thing and--"  
  
"Rock, and Roll, and Bass, and like it or not, Doctor Light." Shadow interrupted. "You have many good things in your life. If something were to happen to me, they--"  
  
Blues jolted upright, hands on the table, "That's what I mean! What if...something happens, and--"  
  
Shadow snorted DEMURELY, "Darling, the only thing that could separate me from you is utter annihilation. No god or mortal could take me from you."   
  
The boy slowly sat back down, but his expression remained stormy.   
  
"But what if...I fuck up...and you hate me...and..." He mumbled weakly, eyes lowered.   
  
"What could you possibly do, that would make me dislike you? You forget I come from a long history of evil robots and an evil robot creator." Shadow churred, WIPING HIS MOUTH ELEGANTLY ON A FUCKING NAPKIN. "I figure you wouldn't attack Bass or Rock, or Roll with any ounce of sanity left in you."   
  
Blues recoiled at the idea. But Shadow was right. Even in a fit of anger...he had only attacked Rock. But that was far in his past. Now the idea made him wretch. He shouldn't have eaten so much.   
  
"You could kill Wily and I most likely wouldn't blink." Shadow said calmly, "There's a possibility of my programming spurring me to kill you in the event, but I'll find a way to resist." He shrugged dismissively.   
  
"Y'know, sometimes I forget that you're just as casual about death as I am, only in a weirder, more nihilistic and poetic way." Blues gave Shadow a look, and the shinobi laughed heartily.   
  
"Blues, I honestly suggest you ignore any doubts you have about our..." He paused, looking away shyly, "Relationship. I'm here to stay unless you wish me gone. Some parts of my programming I can't resist, and...devotion is one of them." Shadow smiled warmly, dark eyes soft and comforting.   
  
The boy stayed silent, picking at his food for a little while longer.   
  
"...But...just as...a heads up...I'm sorry if I do fuck up. Know I don't mean it, okay?" He mumbled, stomach heavy.   
  
"Darling, I know you. All that time spent following--"  
  
" _Stalking_ , and you know it." A wide grin.  
  
"FOLLOWING you," Shadow cleared his throat, "Don't think I don't know when you're being earnest or not." He frowned.  
  
"I hate using double negatives."   
  
"Japanese is full of them, though."  
  
"Yes, but it sounds better. This is just...ungainly."   
  
"We're really gonna need to work on your word choice, Shadow."   
  
When the waiter returned, and Blues fumbled in his pockets for a forgotten wallet, Shadow quickly brushed it away, insisting he take the bill.   
  
"Blues, you forget I'm not only heir to a fortune, but have a small one myself." The shinobi whispered, "This is just extra weight in my pockets. If it makes the humans happy, I'm more than willing to part with it."   
  
They wound up picking up some bakery items (ITS BOB EVANS NOW) for Bass and Rock, knowing they would complain about not going out with them.   
  
"Blues, I think it wise we go to the market and stock up on fresh food. I'll be leaving soon, and I need to teach one of you how to cook." They walked out into the morning sun. It would be a good five hours until noon.   
  
"....you know we don't... _need_ to eat...right?" Blues leaned over to give Shadow a goofy stare.   
  
"I expect you to appreciate the finer things of life by the time I get back." Shadow sniffed, nose in the air, before breaking into a muffled laugh, grinning back at his friend.  
  
"Like _WHAT?"_ Blues snirked, growing more incredulous as they walked.  
  
"The kama sutra is not a bad place to start. I personally found it fascinating." At Blues' surprised gurgle, Shadow raised an eyebrow with a sly smile.

 

\---

 

Fumbling for words, Blues turned his head away, ready to kick himself if he blushed.  
  
"You call _that_ one of the 'finer things in life'...?!"   
  
"Why yes, Darling," Shadow couldn't help a chuckle as he spoke, giving his companion a playful grin. "Ah, do you not know?"  
  
"Know what?" Blues found himself suddenly conscious of how close he was to Shadow.  
  
"The book of kama sutra is not only about, well, you know. _Intimacy_." The shinobi closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. "You see, it covers how to live a prosperous life regarding things that humans desire most; familial life, love, pleasure, to name a few of its other topics. It is very insightful."  
  
The streets were busier now that most of the city's denizens had woken up to work or do their morning errands. Smaller, function-specific robots were scattered about, doing the jobs that most humans did not like.  
  
Blues watched as one robot went around picking up litter, before snickering to himself. He bit at his lip to keep himself from laughing, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well, you probably just want me to read it so we can fuck while doing handstands," he said. A wickedly dopey smirk spread on his lips. Waiting for the ninja's reaction.  
  
Glowering, Shadow shot him a look, an eyebrow twitching.   
  
"...Perhaps it is pointless for me to hope you will mature someday..."   
  
Blues laughed, only to crumple over when his stomach shot a pang through him, and he groaned. "Ugh, shit..." The boy fought back nausea, bracing himself. "Go on...without me..."   
  
Despite the pain, he continued to giggle, groans interspersed throughout his laughter.  
  
Shadow had stopped beside his friend. He gave him a pitying look, but it wasn't genuine.  
  
"Would you like for me to carry you?" he asked nonetheless.  
  
"Read my mind, Romeo," Blues grinned up at Shadow, straightening himself up.  
  
The boy wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and hopped up. The shinobi stumbled backwards, nearly into a pedestrian, grabbing ahold of Blues' thighs as he clung to him like a baby koala would its mother.  
  
Blues pressed his nose to the crook of Shadow's neck, shades askew as he closed his eyes. He already felt a bit better.  
  
"Hey, how's about I just stay like this? You can go back home, do your stuff, and I'll be quiet. Won't even know I'm there."  
  
Shadow laughed but shook his head. "I think it would be difficult to hide you underneath a coat."  
  
Sighing, Blues smiled to himself.  
  
As he suggested when they left the diner, Shadow took Blues to the market, who had never gone grocery shopping in his life. No, he stuck to gas station trips in the middle of the night if he ever had a craving.  
  
By early afternoon, they were ready to head back to the barn - and Blues had survived his Denny's bloat. Narrowly.   
  
He wouldn't say anything, but he enjoyed spending the day doing mundane things like shopping, trying to sneakily toss snacks into the basket while Shadow selected foods on the healthier side. Not that it mattered, considering they were robots.   
  
Blues looked forward to when they could do things like that more often.   
  
Until then, he'd savor that day.


	7. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHT THE STARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
> AND I SURRENDER I SURRENDER  
> TONIGHT OUR HANDS AGAINST THE WIND  
> WE ARE FOREVER  
> WE ARE FOREVER

 

**[[kaleidoscope | a great big world]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=havbWURSVuo) **

 

"Of all the things I figured would happen today, between waking up bound in my own scarf and finding an abandoned motorcycle, the DOG was not one of them." Shadow sat side saddle on the passenger seat of the hastily refurbished Kawasaki motorcycle.  
  
"Told you I attracted trouble." Blues grinned, gold scarf waving lazily in the wind as he cruised down the dirt road back to the barn. His shades flashed in the bright sun as a collie dog trotted alongside them.  
  
They were quiet as Blues blared the radio on the bike, Shadow leaning his forehead to the back of the boy's neck. His hakama fluttered in the balmy summer breeze as they skirted along rice fields and farmland.  
  
"Darling..."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
The shinobi jolted as they went over a bump, eyes wide.  
  
"You're driving!"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Unable to restrain himself, Shadow laughed, "We'll _die!"_ He giggled softly in Blues ear, kissing his neck.  
  
"Nah, we're good." Blues turned his head, chin to shoulder, his lover leaning in for a devoted kiss. "We're really good." He mumbled into the shinobi's lips.  
  
Shadow jerked away, yelping as Blues turned back around just in time to miss going down a steep hill.  
  
_"Yeehaw!"_ Blues crowed throatily, revving the engine, tearing down the dusty road, the dog barking as it ran alongside them.  
  
Shadow smiled shyly, head bent, kasa tossing against his shoulders in the wind. The sun wasn't nearly as terrifying when someone was there to...protect you from it. And the dog was a bonus.  
  
The barn came into view, and Blues squinted, trying to see if his brother and Bass were still there. Madame and Miss Moo were snoozing under the sakura together.  
  
The boy slowed to a stop a few yards from the barn, kicking out the stand and hopping off. His brow remained furrowed as he went over to pat Madame, looking around for the kids.  
  
"Darling, they left a note." Shadow appeared from the darkened inside of the barn, paper in hand. The collie dog remained at his side as he walked over to Blues.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're at the pond."  
  
"Figures." Blues shrugged. "I guess they took the dogs too."  
  
Shadow blinked, and followed his friend into the barn. "Blues, whatever happened to the other cows here?"  
  
"Blackie and Whitey?" The boy dropped the load of groceries on the old card table on the main floor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sold them to the farm down the road. They weren't producing milk, and there wasn't any way I could care for three milk cows."  
  
Shadow stiffened, "N-not for meat, right?" He couldn't bear to imagine Bass's reaction--  
  
Blues choked on his GOLD PEAK SWEET TEA™, spluttering, "Fuck no! They're good, healthy cows. I just didn't have the money to feed and breed them regularly. So, I kept Madame and gave the other two away. There was no reason to knacker them." He shook his head, smiling, "Me and Bass go and visit sometimes. They have their own babies now, but they're a little younger than Madame's."  
  
Shadow visibly relaxed, and plucked a canned green tea out of the bag. A piece of bread fell out, and the dog immediately went to eat it off the floor.  
  
"Are we keeping it?"  
  
Blues grinned. "I guess I need a farmdog. She'll be nice to have on roadtrips."  
  
The shinobi snorted. "Now that you have a set of wheels, that's a possibility."  
  
"We'll get her a sidecar."  
  
Shadow suddenly spat out his tea, laughing messily at the mental image.  
  
Blues felt his heart swell at the sight. He lowered his eyes, dark lashes obscuring the light behind his shades.  
  
"She's a female, right?"  
  
"Didn't see no balls when we looked her over in the junkyard."  
  
"But she'll need to be neutered, right?" Shadow knelt down to offer a bit of cheese to the dog, who happily accepted.  
  
"Spayed, yeah." Blues petted her as his friend fed her. "She's kinda thin. We'll have to get her some food."  
  
Shadow began to giggle quietly as the collie gently licked at his face, paws on his chest.  
  
"What do dogs eat? Meat and fish, right?"  
  
Blues squinted, incredulous. "Uh, dog food."  
  
"I'm sure we could make her some food, I bought some fresh meat at the market."  
  
"Mhm..." Blues sat down beside Shadow so he could look at the dog’s ears and mouth. "She's in decent condition for being a stray."  
  
"I'm glad I followed you into that junkyard." The shinobi murmured, "Who would have thought we'd make such finds?"  
  
"The motorcycle definitely needs a facelift, but I'll work on it later. The dog'll be fine here too. Plenty of mice to catch, and she'll actually eat them instead of bringing live ones back like Treble."  
  
Shadow chuckled, and yawned. He turned tired ocean eyes on Blues.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darling...this is the time of day I'm usually fast asleep."  
  
"Then go on. I'll go work on this bike and find something for Fluffy here to chew on."  
  
"That's not her name." Shadow stated firmly.  
  
Blues brows shot up.  
  
"Oh, it's not?"  
  
"She'll let us know what her name is when she wants to." The shinobi pulled himself shakily to his feet, stifling another yawn. "Let me at least put away the groceries. Make sure to wake me by sunset, so I can get dinner started. The children should be home by then."  
  
Blues blinked. Dinner. Children. He turned away to hide ruddy cheeks, rubbing his nose on his tanned forearm. He used to hate the idea of domesticity, but when it involved Shadow...it didn't seem...as bad.  
  
Before he could open his mouth to say something hopefully snarky, his lover's lips were pressed to his, slender fingers gripping his hips.  
  
"One day, this will be every day." Shadow whispered, leaving Blues in a state of woozy limbo.  
  
"Better be sooner than later, you bastard!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Darling!" Shadow called back from the loft.  
  
"SO IS STAYING IN ONE PLACE FOR MORE THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!" Blues hollered back, grinning.  
  
Shadow let out an exaggeratedly loud laugh.  
  
"SAYS THE VAGABOND!"  
  
"Um, I'M A FARMER NOW, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD?" The collie barked along to their bantering.  
  
"YOU HAVE A _COW_ FOR A _WIFE_ , THAT'S NOT _FARMING_!"  
  
"How _DARE_ you!" Blues keeled over with noisy laughter, "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, OLD MAN!"  
  
"GLADLY."  
  
Shaking his head and grinning to himself, he padded out to pull the motorcycle into the shade of the barn.  
  
"C'mon, Fluffy. Keep me some company while I get this thing ready for some gay ass adventures."  
  
The collie happily obliged.

 

\-----

 

Water droplets dripping from wet hair, sunlight dancing on tranquil waters, the fiery star was now setting as two young boys made their way ashore.  
  
Rock and Bass plopped onto the soft sand after romping around in the water for a few hours. Bass fell backwards, feet kicking up in the air as he did so. Purple strands of hair clung to his forehead.  
  
"I'm beat," the boy said, although it came out more as an exasperated sigh.  
  
Rock giggled beside him, arms resting on his knees.  
  
"No, that's our pet bird," he snickered, pleased with his joke.  
  
Only, Bass didn't get it, and just furrowed his brows at his friend, mouth forming a puckered frown.  
  
Rock didn't bother to explain it to him, watching as Treble crashed through the water instead.  
  
The wolf was still on the hunt for frogs. He managed to catch many, although none came to harm - Bass wouldn't allow him to hurt Shadow's favorite animal. The younger boy didn't love the slimy creatures as much as the shinobi did, but, he had to admit they were pretty cute.  
  
Rush, on the other hand, contented himself to swim around, letting the calm waves carry him. The current made his short fur ripple, and he relaxed with the cool breeze hitting his face, eyes closed and ears pinned back in delight.  
  
"Arooo!"  
  
A cry startled Rush as Treble jumped directly in front of him, leaving an enormous splash in his wake. He shook his head vigorously, glaring at the wolf now diving into the water.  
  
Treble, on the pretense that he was about to catch another frog, nabbed something within his maw and resurfaced, his longer fur hanging heavy from water.  
  
When Rush laughed, short "roo-roo"s coming from the dog, Treble realized that he had not caught a frog.  
  
"Very nice catch," Rush snorted, his paws kicking lazily to keep himself afloat. "Sticks are tricky prey."  
  
His purple companion leered at him, not finding it as amusing as he did. Without a word, Treble opened his mouth to break the stick in half with a quick and powerful _SNAP_.  
  
"Prey must have hid beneath the stick...!" Treble growled as he paddled to shallow water, wading towards land before letting out a mighty sneeze to get rid of the embarrassment prickling at his pelt.  
  
Blinking, the wolf noticed Bass and Rock now resting on the shore. He sniffed at the air and then turned to Rush as the dog followed him inland.  
  
"Masters are done playing," Rush pointed out, and once the water was no higher than their heels, the dog shook out his fur, ears flopping against his head.  
  
Rock smiled at Rush when he went over to sit with him, tongue lolling, thoroughly exhausted from swimming.  
  
"Good boy." The boy's gentle hand brushed through his dog's soaked fur, and Rock watched as Treble flopped on top of Bass, panting heavily.  
  
Bass was either too tired to care or dead, and continued to lay on the ground with his wolf smothering him. When he heard Rock push himself to his feet, Bass opened his eyes.  
  
Magenta eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Get off, get off," Bass grumbled, swatting half-heartedly at Treble to get him off of him.  
  
Rock brushed sand off his trunks as he waited for Bass to get up, and he let himself smile at the sight of the golden glow light up his brown cheeks.  
  
After gathering their belongings, the four trekked back to the barn, the lingering warmth of the sun drying them.  
  
When they arrived, Bass squinted, noticing Blues out, but no Shadow. And what was that?  
  
Blues fiddled with a vehicle, one Bass hadn't seen at the barn before.  
  
Approaching, the sound of their footsteps caused Blues to look up from his work.  
  
"Have fun at the pond?" he asked as he stood up, wiping a forearm across his forehead.  
  
Rock nodded, while Bass went over for a closer look at the bike.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" The boy looked at Blues, who flashed a grin.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Ol' Delilah here is here to stay." The older robot proudly patted the seat of the Kawasaki.  
  
None of them noticed Treble stalk off into the barn, Rush following curiously and to keep an eye on the wolf. Something was up. Both could smell it.  
  
The sound of a startled yelp caught the boys' attention, and they turned just in time to see a collie dog scamper out of the barn, Treble on her heels. Rush trotted not far behind, a look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"H-hey...!" Bass stepped back and out of the way when Treble barreled past him after the newcomer.  
  
Blues instantly took off after the wolf, raising a fist. "Leave her alone, you fuck!"  
  
His shout went right through Treble's ears, and he continued to hound after the strange dog. She smelled good. He just wanted to say hi.  
  
But the collie was much too overcome by the brash attention of the large wolf.  
  
Blues glanced back at the younger boys and called for them to help as he chased after Treble, Rush now at his aid, barking at his oblivious friend.  
  
Gaining on the offender, Rush raced past Treble, coming up beside the collie dog. He herded her back towards the barn, where Bass and Rock waited, knowing Treble would follow right after.  
  
With correct timing, both Rock and Bass lunged at Treble after Rush and the collie were out of the way, and they crashed to the ground in a tumbling heap. Treble yiped in alarm, his legs kicking.  
  
"Calm down, Trebby!" Bass held his companion down, wrestling with the wolf's flailing limbs as he tried to get back up to go after the collie.  
  
Rock grunted, struggling. "What's gotten into him?!"  
  
Before Bass could respond, Blues jogged up to them, cheeks flushed from the effort and anger.  
  
"Don't make me castrate your dog right here and now, 'cause I sure as shit will...!" he threatened gruffly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Bass stammered, relief washing over him when Treble finally began to give up. "He's never met another dog other than Rush before..."  
  
At his name, Rush reappeared, looking over his shoulder. The collie trailed after him, after the two greeted each other civilly while the others were busy.  
  
Hesitantly, she crept over to Blues and took a seat, mouth tight.  
  
Talk about a warm welcome.

 

\---

 

Bass struggled with Treble for a few more moments before scrambling to his feet, thick hand firmly clutching the wolf's scruff, tugging him back forcefully.  
  
"Were you trying to eat her?!" He shook Treble a bit, and the wolf strained at his grip, panting. "You can't hurt other dogs! They'll die!"  
  
"Bass, I don't think he was gonna _eat_ her." Rock said softly, padding up to the pair, pouting slightly as he looked down at an obviously distressed Treble.  
  
"Well, what's castrate mean?! Don't they do that to bulls so they can die? I'm not gonna let you hurt Trebby!" Bass's chest swelled with anger and his eyes flashed red.  
  
Blues glared back, fingers twitching before curling into fists.  
  
Rock anxiously, jogged in place, "Ah, uh, n-no! He uh...it means...um...!" He made a frantic worried noise, stumbling up to Bass. "I think the dog might be in heat! Treble didn't seem angry, right, Treble?"  
  
Treble HAD THE SHASTA LOOK* simply panted, eyes fixed on the collie dog.  
  
Bass blinked, relaxing a bit. "Heat? Like she's hot cuz its summer and she has all that fur?"  
  
"No, dickass! She's--" Blues snapped, but Rock interrupted for modesty's sake.  
  
"Uh...r-ready to have p-puppies!" He squeaked nervously, eyes darting from Treble to Bass.  
  
That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Oh! Alright, Trebby, go on! I wonder what the babies'll look like." Bass released his grip on the wolf, and once more he took off at rocket speed, the collie scrambling wildly to get away.  
  
"FUCKER!" Blues screeched, making a split second decision not to beat the boy's skull in, and instead jumped on the motorbike, racing after Treble. It was no use on foot, the wolf was incredibly fast, and soon the collie would be overrun.  
  
"Bass, they can't have puppies!" Rock gasped as he ran along with Rush to try and stop Treble again, "He'll hurt her real bad if he tries to!"  
  
The boy blinked, frowning for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and hollering at the top of his lungs.  
  
"H A L T !"  Then, "KOMM SIE HIER!"  
  
Treble immediately screeched to a stop, legs skidding in the dirt, scrambling clumsily before turning tail and running full speed towards Bass.  
  
Rock nearly fell over as the wolf rushed past him. Was that German?  
  
When they finally managed to regroup, Treble was laying silently on the ground in front of Bass, head between his forepaws, breathing heavily.  
  
"Dad trained him exclusively in German. He can't disobey if I yell at him like that." He puffed up his chest proudly.  
  
"Bitch, why didn't...hah...ah...you do that...heh...before..." Blues keeled over, hands to his knees, shaking from exertion.  
  
"I thought he was playing tag." Bass shrugged dismissively.  
  
"I regret not telling you about the birds and the bees."  
  
Rock squawked, "You DIDN'T?!" He made another anxious noise.  
  
"Birds and the bees? I know what those are, they're animals! What's the big d--"  
  
"No, no...uh, it's nothing, um, I...I'll explain it later..." Rock blushed, eyes glowing as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Alright...God fucking damn, now that your fuckin dumbshit dog isn't trying to--"  
  
Rock made a muffled yelp, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh my GOD, Rock, he's like, fifteen or something! He KNOWS about fucking!"  
  
"W-wait..." Bass suddenly tensed, eyes wide, "Y-you mean...Treble was gonna..."  
  
Blues sneered at Rock, and hissed, "Stop babying him all the time, or he'll never grow up." He grinned over at Bass.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"EWWWWW!" The boy yowled, face scrunching up, looking down at his pet with disdain. "TREEEEBBBLLEEEE!"  
  
The wolf grumbled dismissively, and snorted.  
  
Blues threw back his head and let out a deep, throaty laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright. C'mon, enough. Now that everything's...under control, you boys better wash up and get ready for dinner."  
  
Bass blinked. "Dinner?" He huffed, burly arms folded, "I'm not eating canned food and calling it 'dinner' again."  
  
"Who's making it?" Rock murmured, watching as Rush and the collie sniffed one another, tails wagging, before the female play bowed.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
\--  
  
The boys sat out on the lawn, watching as the collie ran circles around Miss Moo and Madame, Rush chasing after her. Treble had been sentenced to time-out, and was helping Blues repair the motorcycle.  
  
Rock smiled, scooting closer to Bass, his little hand finding companionship in the older boy's. He rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I really...wanna stay here longer. I feel so much better being with you." Rock said softly, fingers curling, "I really love my dad a whole lot but..."  
  
He felt himself blush, his little heart pounding, "It's like I get to be...myself out here. I don't always have to think about everything I do...making my dad happy." He wiggled his toes in the grass, watching the sun sink lower in the sky.  
  
Bass grinned. "Yeah, that's why I like Blues so much. He just wants to be happy and make his friends happy. He's not really good at it yet, but I guess we've still come a long way from when we first met."  
  
Rock slumped. "Sometimes I...I wish he'd just come home already. There's no more fighting, and..." He sniffed back painful emotion in his chest, "I'm scared that how...everyone's so...divided up, we're growing apart. I..." He squirmed, eyes glistening, "I wish we could just all live in one spot."  
  
Bass cracked a smile. "I lived in Wily's mansion. Having everyone in one spot SUCKED. Trust me. You don't want that."  
  
Rock bunched up, fingers tightening around Bass's.  
  
"...I'm still scared...that everything's happening so fast...that me and you...and Blues...we're...we're growing up." He shivered, and whimpered very quietly.  
  
Bass remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You're scared they're gonna go away. And we won't see them again." He mumbled, looking up at Miss Moo, who had begun to nurse. The collie and Rush were flopped in the grass, panting.  
  
"I...I just want him and D-Daddy to..." Rock's voice broke, and he buried his face in Bass's neck.  
  
"...is your dad the only one who can fix him?" He whispered.  
  
Rock nodded, sniffling.  
  
"Then I'll go talk to him." The older boy's voice lost its usual raspy, tenory tone, and there was something deeper, smoother underneath it. "It's not fair to any of us. It was hard going back to _my_ dad. I know it's...scary for him, but...if I can do it, then...so can he, right?"  
  
Bass held Rock tightly as he felt hot tears on his neck.  
  
"I don't want him to leave either. I really, really love him, Rock." His shoulders went slack, and he bent his head. "But I feel it too. I'm worried about Madame and Miss Moo." His own eyes watered as the sun set. "I know I can take care of them by myself, but if he really does leave..."  
  
"D-don't say it. I just want him home so I can sleep with him in his bed and he can tell me stories and--" Rock wept, ribs shaking with muffled sobs. "I want him HOME."  
  
"...Roll and Dr. Light can live in the barn. We can make it bigger and, and we could just be a family." Bass tried to reassure the boy, but Rock had already quieted, pulling away to rub his face on his forearm.  
  
Rush padded up, and settled in the boy's lap. Master was deeply connected to all of his family, especially his brother. But the dog also knew the boy questioned the mutuality of it all.  
  
"Rocky?"   
  
"....mm."  
  
"I'll knock him out and haul him back on Treble if I gotta. I love him just as much as you do, and...I want him better, too."  
  
Rock gave him a weak smile, a puff of laughter in his hurting chest.  
  
"Thank you, Bass."  
  
\--  
Shadow stirred from his sleep, groggy and hot from the comforter. He yawned, and kicked the sheets a bit, knowing he should get up and get dressed. But everything around him smelled just like Blues. He didn't want to move an inch.  
  
Speaking of the devil, as soon as the shinobi closed his eyes, the boy snuck in, flopping crosslegged in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Romeo."  
  
"...no."  
  
Blues grinned.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Mm." Shadow grunted, flipping over, and curling against some pillows.  
  
"Haiku-boy."  
  
The shinobi smiled against his will, feeling Blues sidle up behind him, wiry arms wrapped tightly around his trim torso.  
  
"Let's make dinner. If I've gotta wait a month and a half to see you again...I want a night to remember. But it'll have to happen after we feed the kids. And dog." He kissed at the back of his lover's neck.  
  
"You feel so familiar, Darling." Shadow's tired eyes glowed a soft blue. "I wonder if we've lost our innocence."  
  
Blues chuckled.  
  
"We didn't have much to lose. I think we were pretty ready."  
  
Shadow snorted. "/I/ was. You weren't. But you soon changed your mind." Quietly, he rose, sitting serenely on the pile of comforters. "I think about that night often. You looked so young back then."  
  
"That's a tad creepy, babe." Blues smirked, elbowing him as he sat beside him.  
  
"No, no...it was your eyes. You were scared. And I was ready to show you to trust yourself."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and I cried, and made a big deal about it, I know." Blues rolled his eyes.  
  
"You _were_ dramatic. But I don't blame you. Facing your own mortality like that isn't easy." Shadow bowed his head, smiling to himself.  
  
"What if we'd done it in the grove? Would it have been better?" The boy grew quiet.  
  
"I think the bed was a blessing, truthfully." The shinobi churred, "But perhaps...once we reunite...we shall try it once more."  
  
Blues remained wordless, reminiscing on that night. He swallowed, feeling a shiver go through him. It hadn't been too long ago, earlier that spring, but...he really did feel a lot older now. Now that he was around someone older.  
  
Feh. He hung out with kids too much.  
  
Frowning, he shook the thought away. The runts did need him, he supposed. Bass especially. And Rock? He felt his heart tense. Rock.  
  
Shadow looked up, turning glowing eyes on the boy.  
  
"You feel it as well. Things are changing. This season is truly when the animals go mad. We simply are not exempt from natures will."  
  
Blues simply stayed silent.  
  
"Once you're done wallowing in your pit of melodramatic nihilism, meet me downstairs. I will enlist the children's help with dinner."  
  
The boy let out a snort, eyes following Shadow as he stood up and got dressed.  
  
"You should wear my clothes sometimes, Haiku-boy."  
  
"Next time, we can play dress-up." The shinobi scoffed, smirking.

 

\---

 

Blues joined the others after a few minutes, having washed grease from the bike off of his arms.  
  
He descended from the loft to see Bass fidgeting like a child beside Shadow as the shinobi set out supplies. Rock was with them, watching patiently, but with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes - always so eager to help.  
  
"You can make many things with rice," Shadow explained to Bass, who had asked what the rice was for, placing a couple sacks of rice in front of the boy.  
  
"Like sushi an' stuff, right?" Bass inquired while he sifted through the other groceries that were on the table.  
  
Shadow smiled. "Yes, yes. But you don't have to make sushi."  
  
"Good." Bass said with a firm nod of his head. "Raw fish is disgusting."  
  
"It's an acquired taste."  
  
"You can make sushi with cooked fish, though," Rock pointed out, helping Shadow to sort the food items.  
  
"I say the kid gets no fish at all," Blues commented as he stepped over to the table before looking at Bass. "You already smell bad enough." He flashed a grin.  
  
Bass stuck his tongue out, but bit it as he couldn't help a smile, sharp canines showing.  
  
"You're the one to talk." Shadow glanced at Blues, brows raised with a smart smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
Blues snatched the box Shadow was holding in his hands.  
  
"Oh, please, Haiku-boy," Blues made a face at the box of tofu before looking up at the shinobi, "you find my aroma _irresistible_."  
  
Shadow shot him a look.  
  
"That's gross," Bass remarked.  
  
Rock giggled, trying to hide it.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's get this shit going. Show us how to cook, O Food Guru." Blues set the tofu down and laughed to himself, finding it amusing that a robot cared so much about making decent food when it didn't matter. Food in general didn't matter to them, but to each his own.  
  
Leaving the easier, less prone to getting cut foods to prepare, Shadow left Rock and Bass to their work, which they were more than glad to do. Bass snuck some of the pieces of food to Treble, who in turn gave some to his new dog friend.  
  
Maybe they could be friends if the wolf kept to friendly offerings like that. And, you know, not chasing her around like a cat that had a piece of shit stuck on its ass.  
  
Blues helped Shadow cut the meats to have with the rice, and actually listened to what he said on how to correctly prepare meals.  
  
When the rice was done and seasoned, veggies cooked and meats browned, the four robots sat at their small table. Shadow had gotten more chopsticks for them to use, and with enough scorning, he even managed to convince Blues and Bass to exhibit better manners.  
  
Rock, of course, was exempt from such disdain.  
  
Bass and Rock promptly went to the couch and succumbed to a food coma, cuddled warmly together, with Rush and Treble not far behind.  
  
"Okay, so I'm starting to rethink your whole eating food idea if it means I'm going to be the only one cleaning up this shit," Blues grumbled to Shadow as he threw away trash, stacking the few pieces of tableware they had to be washed.  
  
"Bass will help you, I'm sure of it," the shinobi replied, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, right. Maybe if I paid him to. Oh wait," Blues paused, "I forgot we were robots, and he doesn't go shopping for clothes."

 

\---

 

Shadow gave Blues a weary smile.  
  
"No, but after maintaining this place and the cows...you both should invest in something."  
  
The boy frowned slightly, having washed and dried his last dish.  
  
"Shadow, why do you always seem so damn tired all the time?" There was a touch of accusation in the concerned voice.  
  
"Well, for one, we just finished dinner, and two..." the shinobi padded softly to Blues, tanuki eyes hiding a spark behind them, "These are bedroom eyes, not sleep deprived ones." He cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, leaning in for a quiet, tender kiss.  
  
Shadow kept his forehead to Blues' for some time afterwards, eyes closed.  
  
"Though I get the feeling...between making love to you and hauling my dead ass home...I'll sleep well tonight." He kissed the boy's forehead.  
  
Blues snorted at the curse, a terribly rare thing for his friend to indulge in.  
  
"It's not too late. We can take a nap and then get down to business." The boy fumbled with the shinobi's scarf, loosening it to look at the hickeys.  
  
"And then I'll take Rock back home." Shadow purred, caught between exhaustion and a growing warmth. Barely able to keep his eyes open, he held Blues close as the boy went to work on another hickey, hips pushing against his lovers.  
  
"So much for...hah...not waking the children...." Shadow felt himself gently pushed back into a wall, and he leaned his head to the side as Blues continued to suckle right under his jaw. The scarf wouldn't be able to hide this one.  
  
The shinobi shakily reached down to hold the boy's hips to his own, the breath in his throat catching raggedly.  
  
"Gods, I wish you...h-had a--"  
  
"Dick...?" Blues bit into Shadow's neck, pawing away at the top of his hakama, thumbs digging into the man's TAN NIPPLES. _I hate the word nipple i hate it_  
  
"Y-yes..." The shinobi moaned hoarsely, as the boy moved down, teasing one with his tongue. "I...I would..."  
  
"Yeah?" Blues felt Shadow's stomach shiver under his ruddy hands.  
  
"...worship...it..." He finished, eyes opening only to roll back as Blues slipped his hands further down the hakama, reaching around to grab the man's ass.  
  
"D-Darling--!" Instinctively, he arched his back, hips straining against Blue's grip.  
  
Bass stirred in his sleep, beneath a drooling Rock. He grumbled and lifted his head, blinking his bleary eyes. He blinked again, now with eyes wide.  
  
"P-please...n-not h-here..." Shadow begged, completely unaware that Bass was now very much awake.  
  
"I can take you anywhere I please, haiku-boy." Blues roughly grabbed the back of the ninja's thigh, pulling it over his hip and thruSTING hiS HIPS upwards. _alright bud you go for it i aint stoppin u  
_  
Desperate pleas of Japanese spilled weakly from Shadow's lips as Blues slammed into him, forcing him up against the wall.  
  
"Besides," Blues growled, "The kids are asle--"  
  
He looked over at the couch to make his point, then gave a dry swallow as he was met with Bass's huge eyes.  
  
"S-Shit...!" Blues gurgled, suddenly grabbing Shadow to him and hugging him tightly, nuzzling him with his face, "W-we were just...uh...c-cuddling...r-really hard, kiddo..."  
  
Bass recoiled slowly, glowering with distrust, before clutching Rock to him and flipping on his side so he could protect him better. Rock grunted unhappily, but relaxed once he was snuggled up in Bass's burly arms.  
  
Shadow looked down his nose with a sly grin.  
  
"Never again can you pull the 'fucking on the roof fiasco' when you just tried to take me in the kitchen. In front of the kids." Though the shinobi seemed to be harshly teasing him, Blues noticed something different. Something was loosening in Shadow's usually uptight personality.  
  
Whatever it was, his friend seemed happier, more relaxed, and--  
  
His own words interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Then let's do it on the roof. It's about fuckin' time."  
  
Shadow blinked, stiffening, eyes wide. He lowered his gaze, thick lashes hiding a brightness behind them. A smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"You're right."  
  
\--  
  
Blues sat out on the roof beside Shadow in nothing but ragged blue jeans and a muscle shirt, rubbing his bare heels against the textured shingles. The shinobi wore a simpler kimono, stating he didn't want his hakama dirtied, as it was his travel wear.  
  
The boy sat with his head on his knees, looking out over the horizon at the dusty glow that bled into a blackness littered with beautiful stars.  
  
"There's something to be said about summer nights," Shadow whispered, "The sky is heaviest with stars in the summer and winter."  
  
"I guess I can start callin' you Angel if you really did come from up there." Blues mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
"Ah, yes, well...I am missing the two-thousand eyes, a crown of fire, and at least seven lion heads." Shadow joked, nudging Blues.  
  
The boy snorted. "And you fell down here and got turned into a ninja by a mad old scientist. What're the odds?"  
  
"Slim to none," The shinobi smiled, "But I feel as though I've always been a wanderer. And why I feel we connect so well." He turned to gaze at Blues with dark, misty eyes.  
  
"Two assholes with no real home? Sounds 'bout right." His friend shot him a lopsided grin. He grew quiet however.  
  
"When I was workin on that bike, I...I started thinkin, y'know?" He faced the horizon again, "I haven't done a whole lot for you. But you've been patient...and kind...to me. So..." He puffed up, brow furrowed.  
  
"If I can work hard at taking care of some cows and a delinquent kid...I can...work hard for you, too." He slumped, "Dunno how, but I'm gonna. I'm not really proud of myself, but I'll...try and make you proud of me." He mumbled, chin between his knees.  
  
"You're here with me now, and that's all I'll ever need from you, Blues." Shadow purred, giving the boy a gentle kiss on his temple.  
  
"..." Blues began to pout, "Alright! Fine! God! I just..." His chest swelled with emotion, eyes glittering, the seams of his skin sparking slightly, "I just...really fuckin love you, dude!" His expression turned to desperation as he stared at Shadow.  
  
"I feel the exact same, but...without the screaming." The shinobi chuckled, "Well, it's on the inside, truthfully."  
  
"Then _fuck_ , man! Let's DO something about it!" Blues scrambled to his feet, fist curled, his whole body bristling with determination.  
  
Shadow laughed, laughed a laugh Blues hadn't heard in such a long time. No matter what the shinobi did to hide ugly snorts or wheezes, they still got through, and he bowed his head, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Not standing up, I hope...!" He cackled, before the laughter receded into nothing short of cute, breezy giggles. "You're a very passionate man, Blues, and I love you for this. It fuels your youth, and..." he blinked, eyes locked on the boy's.  
  
"...I forgot what I was going to say, I completely f-forgot--" He seemed stunned, to be at a loss of words.  
  
"Then fuck it, Romeo. You've said a thousand times before words won't do what we do justice." Shadow couldn't fathom how quickly Blues managed to get in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
He nodded quietly.  
  
"You really have grown up, Blues."

 


	8. they [finally] fuck on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thats it folks thats the whole show

 

**[[Lovers in Japan | Coldplay]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuxCPvS3dWA) **

"We all have, haven't we...?" Blues closed his eyes as he pressed his nose to Shadow's neck, his skin cool in the night air. "Figuratively speaking."  
  
Feeling a smile returning, Shadow loosely wrapped his arms around Blues, holding him closely.  
  
"Mmm..." With a sigh, Blues got himself more comfortable on Shadow's lap, lips brushing the shinobi's jaw as he went to peck at his cheek. The boy didn't stop there, of course, and moved to his lips, pushing himself closer to Shadow's body. "Too bad," Blues said between a kiss, readily welcoming the returning warmth, "we got caught earlier."  
  
"Yes," Shadow agreed, not really paying attention to conversation. "A shame."  
  
Blues smiled to himself, picking up where they left off, squirming impatiently. _HE S READY TO FUCK_  
  
He brought his hands up to cup Shadow's face, forcing his tongue into his mouth, kisses growing in fervor as hips bucked.  
  
At some point in time, Blues wondered if they'd ever get, well, tired of doing this. But, whenever they got into it, he kicked himself for ever thinking such a thing.

  
_CANT GET TIRED OF FUCKIN  
FUCK IN THE KITCHEN FUKC ON A ROOF   
HE COULD FUCK FOR A YEAR STRAIGHT  
HED PROBABLY DIE HALFWAY THROUGH BUT YTHAYS BESIDES THE POINT_  
  
"H-hang on," Blues pulled back to take his shirt off, hands then fumbling with his PANTS, undoing the button as best he could when Shadow leaned in to kiss his neck. With the shinobi obstructing him from getting his jorTS off the rest of the way - not that Shadow didn't want him to - Blues contented himself to undress Shadow, still miffed he hadn't gotten very far earlier.  
  
He'd fix that.  
  
Sash undone and both of the top layers of the kimono pulled down to his waist, Shadow fell back, Blues in his arms, laying on the roof with the boy on top of him, his weight familiar. Nothing felt more right in the world than the two of them together, their bodies fitting to the other's as if they were made to be.   
  
Nothing felt so good, so perfect.   
  
To be together - loving, laughing - to just _be_ themselves, and to be in love with each other.  
  
If Shadow had something poetic to say, Blues figured it got caught in his throat.  
  
Now entirely stripped of clothes, breaths hot against each other's mouths, the two were at each other LIKE RABBITS with an unspoken desperation, knowing this was the last night they would have for a while to share their passion.   
  
To prove their love for one another.  
  
Their gasps and moans went unheard to all but themselves, only fueling their red-HOT love, entirely lost to desire.  
  
Blues forced himself upon Shadow, who had wrapped his legs around his hips invitingly, nails digging into Blues' back, both too out of breath to hold any kisses for long.  
  
Eyesight hazy and growing more so, Blues bowed his head to bite at Shadow's neck, latching on as his THRUSTS became more and more urgent.  
  
Before long, both felt the heat rise within them, overtaking their bodies with one last powerful SLAM idfk, crying out the other's name as the all-consuming passion coursed through them like liquid fire.  
  
When the glow of Blues' body gradually began to fade, chest heaving in attempt to regain steady breathing, he felt the heat that had washed over him ebb away.  
  
Knees weak, arms spaghetti, Blues more or less collapsed on top of Shadow, panting and completely spent. The boy had closed his eyes, limp and shivering slightly, too tired to move off of his lover so that he could get up.  
  
Shadow sat up anyway, catching his breath, letting Blues rest his head on his shoulder, ready to doze.   
  
Eyes still glowing faintly, Blues opened them enough to blearily make anything out before turning his head to lazily nuzzle the crook of Shadow's neck with his nose.  
  
"...I love you..." The boy smiled softly as he let his eyelids droop closed once again, voice raspy and quiet. "...so much..."   
  
He'd stay there forever if he could.


	9. And So It Begins Again

[audiomachine song of choice]

 

Blues groggily awoke to find himself back in his bed in his pajamas (thanks Shadow), Bass cuddled firmly up to him, squirming and mumbling in his sleep.  
  
He smiled weakly, holding the boy close to him. Fingers gripped soft pudge as Blues buried his face in his hair, willing himself not to cry. He knew Shadow was gone now, and no matter how many times he promised he return, Blues never truly believed it.   
  
With all those lives he led, why would he come back for this one? The electric rush of earlier had subsided into a deep grief.   
  
Bass sniffled and whined, wrapping both arms and legs around Blues, rubbing his face on his chest. The older boy grinned. At least he knew Bass loved him, needed him.   
  
His heart broke at the idea of leaving him.   
He couldn't, could he?  
  
Even back in spring, Blues had torn himself from Shadow to go see if Bass was alright during a strong thunderstorm.   
He wouldn't leave this boy for anything.   
  
..but...  
  
\--  
  
Shadow blinked as Rock stirred in his arms, humming and squeaking, the noises becoming more and more distressed as he realized that Bass was not nearby.   
  
When his eyes opened, he saw Shadow's cold face above him, and struggled wildly, kicking and grunting. The shinobi swiftly lowered him to the ground, hand tightly clasping the boy's.   
  
Rock quickly quieted, eyes aglow as he looked around. This was the path they took to go back home to Dr. Light. Abashed, he stumbled along silently with Shadow's long strides.  
  
"...Shadow?" Rock felt tiny in the shinobi's wake.  
  
"Mm?" More sigh than query.   
  
The boy squirmed.  
  
"...why are you really leaving?" He asked, voice tiny under the heavy summer night.  
  
Shadow remained silent.  
  
"Please don't leave him for good, he smiles so much more now, and Bass would just die if you went away and--"  
  
Shadow stilled him with a stern look.   
  
"This may come as a surprise to you, but I was not built with free will. I was not built like you or Bass." There was an edge of anger in his voice, eyes a deep ruby red, "And there is nothing more precious and sacred on this earth, than love freely given."  
  
He lowered his gaze, slender fingers slipping from Rock's little hand.   
  
"When I am...able to do that, then I will be worthy of your brother's love for me."   
  
Rock slowed to a stop, watching as Shadow continued on for a few more feet.  
  
"I'm leaving so I can...find a way to..." The shinobi's shoulders fell.  
  
"He loves you no matter what, y'know," Rock spoke softly, padding up, wrapping his arms around one of the man's.   
  
"Tell him not to come visit me. I have much to do while I'm away." Shadow tensed at the child's touch. "He has his own ghosts to face. Urge him to do so as soon as he's able." Red eyes set on the waxing moon, he growled, "I refuse to return to a dead man."   
  
Rock slumped against his side.   
  
Maybe it wasn't a good time to mention he and Bass were scared they'd leave them for good.   
  
The boy made a quiet noise of surprise as he was effortlessly pulled up into Shadow's arms once more.   
  
"I wish there had been no separation, no civil war." He whispered, cradling the child. "But we have always been at the mercy of humans. And I will do whatever it takes to be rid of that mercy for Blues' sake. He doesn't deserve someone who cannot devote himself fully, without faltering."  
  
Rock stayed quiet, resting his head on Shadow's shoulder, too tired to argue. Grown-ups were too stubborn, anyway.   
  
Already missing Bass's warm embrace, he fell into a weary sleep. The unlatching of his window woke him, and he felt the shinobi's soft lips to his temple before he found himself standing on wobbly legs in his room.   
  
He turned to watch Shadow leave, but the ninja had already vanished. A powerful wave of loneliness washed over him, and it was all he could manage to stumble to Roll's room, crawling beside her in bed.   
  
He was inconsolable, and soon his sister was not enough, and both children sought the comfort of their father.  
  
Rush lay silent at the foot of the bed, having tracked the boy back home. It wasn't right for packs, families...to split up.   
  
Back at the barn, Treble felt the same.  
  
\--  
  
"Bass, I...I just can't, I..."   
  
"If I could do it, so can you! Your dad didn't even LIE to you, so don't say it's harder!" Bass was already yelling, eyes streaming with tears. "I want..." He took a shuddering breath, "I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!"   
  
The boy wept bitterly, face to Blues' neck, his body curled protectively above the older boy as they lay in the loft together. Treble was pacing anxiously below, going from one stall to the next, panting like a caged zoo animal.   
  
Packs don't split up.  
  
"...and you're happy with Shadow," He sniffled loudly, roughly rubbing his face with his forearm, "and...and I don't...w-want you...t-to...d-die on him, c-cuz I know you're really sick and--" But before Blues could even open his mouth to shush him, to soothe him, he wailed miserably, jaw taught.  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO...!!" Bass was such a messy crier, and Blues felt the first crack in his heart as oily tears spilled from his own eyes.   
  
The boy forced himself to quiet, lips to Blues' neck, nose to his jaw.   
  
"...I love you. You're my best big brother..." He whimpered, feeling the older boy run calloused fingers through his fluffy hair. "...but I know sometimes...you gotta leave things you love...for them to be h-happy."  
  
Treble let out a wavering howl, the sound forlorn and desperate.   
  
"Fucker...I'm never gonna be truly happy if I don't have you in my life." He rolled to his side, pulling Bass with him, clutching the boy to him, pressing his head to his chest.  
  
"I'll go with you. I'll beat your dad up if he's mean." The younger boy pouted, nuzzling his face into Blues chest.   
  
Blues marveled at how warm, almost hot to the touch Bass's soft skin was. He smiled.  
  
"...You may have to drag me kicking and screaming, too." He chuckled under his breath, watching as Bass's face popped up, beaming despite all the tear stains.   
  
"Okay!" He piped, eyes quickly drooping. Blues kissed his forehead tenderly.  
  
"I'd die for you kiddo, if you ever need me, I'll come runnin', don't you worry--"  
  
Bass, already half asleep, utterly exhausted from his earlier emotional outburst, bunched up cutely in the older boy's arms and mumbled sweetly, "Maybe you should stop wanting to die for things, and start wanting to live for them instead."  
  
Blues' heart shuddered.  
  
\--  
  
Shadow had finally returned home. Weary beyond words, he sought out his father, who in turn silently accepted his presence. The shinobi slept at his feet as he worked late into the dawn hours, a child's unwavering devotion to its parent.   
  
"I want to hear everything, Shadow. It's been too long since my old heart has felt that way."


	10. Intermission & Redemption

 

**[[PLEASE SEE HALCYON HIATUS FOR SHADOW'S INTERMISSION]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11238198) **

 

Weeks had passed, and every day Blues had dwelled on making a decision. What Bass had said that night filled his every thought, crowded his mind.   
  
The younger boy was right.  
  
Blues knew what he needed to do. He needed to see his father.  
  
He wasn't doing it for his own sake. It was for Rock and Roll's sake. For Bass' sake.  
  
That was all he needed to convince himself. To muster the courage.  
  
He waited until Bass was asleep and unaware.  
  
Night had come, and with the light of the moon to guide his way, Blues left the barn behind, Bass and Treble with it. He knew Bass would be fine without him, slumbering with his companion.  
  
The boy walked on autopilot, letting his feet carry him while he pondered.  
  
Like all those years ago, thoughts raced through his mind, muddling his rational thinking. His fears, forcing their way to the front of his mind, everything he was scared of making themselves known in that moment.  
  
They screamed at him. His heart told him to run.  
  
Run, run, _run_.   
  
Running was a simple, quick answer. A reliable answer. One he had counted on on more than one occasion.  
  
Yet, running never /solved/ his troubles. Never made him feel better. Running only delayed the solutions; he knew one day they'd catch up.  
  
No more being a coward.  
  
He decided that day would be the day he faced the problem he had caused.  
  
He had done enough running. Enough prolonging fixing the things that plagued him. The things that he was at fault for. The very least he could do was /try/ to remedy things.  
  
Then he could move on, knowing that he at least made an attempt.  
  
The familiar lab was just ahead - the house of Light. Blues knew that Rock and Roll would be fast asleep and was thankful.   
  
He didn't want them to see him.  
  
And, he knew that Dr. Thomas Light would still be awake, doing research despite the tired, heavy weight that threatened to close his eyes.  
  
Although many years had passed, he still knew his father. Some things never changed.  
  
Blues was there to see Dr. Light, even if it didn't work out the way he wanted it to. He just needed to see him, to tell him. Tell him that he was sorry.  
  
Sorry for leaving him.   
  
Sorry for failing to be his son, for the pain he caused him.   
  
Sorry for everything.   
  
Steps faltering as he neared the main entrance - a door he avoided using whenever he snuck in to visit his siblings - Blues forced away his second guesses.   
  
He reached a hand out and turned the knob, slowly pushing the heavy door open.  
  
Inside, Thomas heard the door open and turned his head to the sound, wondering when Rock had left the house.  
  
His eyes didn't meet Rock's.  
  
In that moment, he felt his heart stop. Time came to a pause.   
  
Just inside the doorframe was someone he was certain would never seem him out without reason for another. Someone who he thought had given up on him.  
  
Thomas stood up, eyes wide with disbelief, yet shining with an unspoken love that would never cease. Never break.  
  
"Blues...?" the old man's voice was quiet and soft, as if had he raised it, it would scare away the boy. But, it was also quiet from the hope he felt rising in his heart.  
  
A heartbeat.  
  
The expression on his father's face was enough to break Blues.  
  
Thomas rushed forward to his son, bringing the boy into his arms as he wept, his own eyes welling up as both sunk to their knees. Blues' hands went up to grasp the sleeves of his father's shirt, forehead pressed to his chest as he shook with tears.   
  
It felt like he had never run away, and was only just waking up from a bad dream, his father there to comfort him as he cried. To protect him from the nightmare.  
  
Never had anything before made him feel more like a child than that moment.  
  
" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ /, Dad..." words spilled from Blues' mouth as he fought the sobs that disrupted them. "I-it's all my fault... _it's all my fault_...!"  
  
Dr. Light squeezed his first son tightly, burying his nose into the boy's hair. His tears fell onto thick locks.  
  
"Shh, shh..." Light soothed Blues, his weak voice wavering. The man knew that his son was not the one to blame. He never was.  
  
Nothing Thomas could say would make up for what he'd done.   
  
Those days of forgiveness were lost to the past.   
  
But Blues was still there now, he still had his boy. That was something he would never lose, even with all the mistakes he made. Even if he wouldn't blame his son for leaving him. He understood.  
  
In the silence of the night, father and son wept together, their words for each other known without voicing them. They knew that they both were responsible for what had come between them. For what had festered for years and years.  
  
They both knew that they were responsible for making peace, to be a family again.

 

\--

 

"I'm sure Albert is thankful to you for taking Bass in. I know I am," Dr. Light voiced calmly to Blues as they sat together. He watched his son as the boy scoped around the room, taking note of what was old and what was new. Not much had changed as he had once thought.  
  
"I don't think Wily could be thankful for anything," Blues scoffed.  
  
Dr. Light chuckled at the remark. "Regardless, I know that once he's found himself, he'll be well off."  
  
Blues furrowed his brows, glancing at the man. "What do you mean?"  
  
Thomas blinked. "Why, when you return home with us, of course."  
  
"I can't do that," Blues immediately shot down the idea. "I can't leave the kid."  
  
Dr. Light seemed crestfallen, the light in his eyes faltering. "Not even..."  
  
"No." Blues wasn't to be swayed.  
  
His father was quiet for a moment, looking at the floor. He looked back up. "Why...?"  
  
"He needs me," the boy answered with a soft tone as he thought of the kid, only to remember who was listening and put on an impassive expression.  
  
His father already saw him cry. It was time to go back to his cool, collected self.  
  
"Hanging out at Wily's place didn't do him any good, so someone's gotta show him the ropes."   
  
Thomas smiled to himself. "You make the perfect role model for him."  
  
"I 'spose I do," Blues sniffed.  
  
The sound of his father's faint laughter made his heart stir within his chest. He'd missed that sound. It made him think about all the years gone by, all the times his father had laughed and he hadn't been there to hear it.  
  
The boy shook his head, making himself focus on the matter at hand.  
  
The two were in the main lab, sitting with each other, the "operating" table to the side of them.  
  
Blues couldn't remember the last time he had been the one to go under in that room.   
  
"I know you're afraid, son," Thomas spoke up, his tone smooth and soft. "But you can trust me."  
  
"So, I'm..." Blues glanced at all of the equipment, skimming over the text and numbers on the bright flickering screens surrounding them. "I'm not going to lose...me, right?"  
  
Dr. Light put his hand on Blues' shoulder, who couldn't help but flinch at the gentle touch.   
  
"No," the man said while pressing a few buttons, his eyes on the screen. "Your I.C. chip won't be harmed."   
  
Blues watched without a word while his father continued to prepare the computers.  
  
"Back when you were the only Robot Master, Albert and I did not know of the chip's data conserving capabilities."  
  
"Because it was a prototype."  
  
"Yes." Light gave his son a brief look before returning to his preparations. "That's why Albert raised the concern that...well, your entire personality would be wiped. We eventually found out that as long as the chip was undamaged, everything about that robot could be preserved. A new body rebuilt, but ultimately untampered with."  
  
Blues acknowledged his words in silence, letting them sink in to ease his old worries. The worries that had led him to run away long ago in case they were true. A truth he was too scared to find out would actually happen.  
  
After inputting a few more commands, Thomas stepped back, a small smile appearing on his FURRY lips. "Wait here," he told Blues, his warm eyes twinkling.  
  
Returning several moments later, Dr. Light walked in with Roll pushing in a cart right behind him, a small containment unit on top of the cart along with mutliple tools.  
  
"This is the replacement energy core I had built for you," Dr. Light explained, his eyes set on Blues as Roll took it out of the unit. "It's the same as your siblings'; a perfected inprovement from your original core. I had hoped to give it to you when you returned..."   
  
He needn't say any more for Blues to understand that his father had given up on him ever returning.   
  
Roll stepped up to her brother on the table while their father was preoccupied, making sure he had everything he needed.  
  
The doctor knew that Blues would only trust Roll to shut him down.  
  
The older robot looked at Roll.  
  
"I'll have to power you down," the girl told Blues gently, putting her hand on top of his for reassurance when she noticed him involuntarily stiffen at the idea. "It'll be okay - everything is being monitored. With all the times we had to power Rock down for repairs, we could probably do this stuff in our sleep."  
  
Blues felt his eyes darken.  
  
He appreciated his sister trying to make light of his fear - the last time he had been powered down was under the hands of Wily - and he knew if their roles were switched, he'd be doing the same thing. Trying to make her laugh.  
  
At the thought, Blues allowed himself to flash Roll a grin. He flicked his shades.  
  
"Don't let the old man put a crack in these."  
  
Roll giggled, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You just get comfy and keep quiet. We'll be started soon," she said, petting his hair before joining her father on the other side of the room.  
  
Blues laid his head down, staring at the ceiling.   
  
He willed them to hurry up, not wanting to spend much time with his thoughts. The longer they took, the longer his worries had to build up again.  
  
Instead, he made himself think about what he had to look forward to afterwards.   
  
Returning to Bass, who would be happy to know that his friend wasn't going to spontaneously drop at any moment.  
  
Visiting his family more, now that he had actually found himself talking to his father again. He imagined Rock and Roll's faces lighting up when he'd step in the house with snacks he brought over for them.  
  
And Shadow...  
  
Blues closed his eyes, sighing deeply, the warmth in his chest relaxing him.  
  
All this, he'd be there to see. His loved ones...  
  
Bass' words sounded in his mind.  
  
Yes...he wanted to live for them.  
  
When Roll went back over to him, Blues gave her a smile, which she returned. With complete trust, he let her open up his chest after he took off his t-shirt to shut him down.  
  
Once his eyes dimmed, and his tense body slackened, the girl removed his shades and brushed the hair from his forehead. She couldn't help but notice how similar he and Rock looked.  
  
She had waited for this day, the day that their brother returned to them. The day, she knew, that they could repair him.

 

\---

 

“Alright now, Shadow,” Albert said softly, voice trembling slightly as he shuffled about the room nervously, nearly knocking into his gramophone, in which Beethoven’s Pastorale played. “Please, erm, get undressed, and lay down on the uh, exam, exam table.”  
  
The shinobi complied wordlessly, disrobing elegantly as the lights were dimmed and the surgical light turned on.   
  
“Now, I won’t argue any longer with myself about such things.” The man prattled on under his breath, “I gave you this body and life, and it’s, well, it’s my duty to, well, you are Shadow /Man/ after all and--”  
  
“Father, please. It is a sacred thing, and I will treat it as such.” Shadow smiled, trying to reassure the doctor. “I’m sure it will be just fine.”  
  
Wily groaned, chuckling anxiously. “Shadow, you forgot that this one part of the human anatomy is easily the most complicated, with how strongly it is connected with the psyche.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Oh, how I wish Thomas were here. He has a way...with these things.”  
  
Shadow raised a brow, and the man bristled, eyes wide.   
  
“Oh, great Scott, no! Now, now don’t you get any ideas, young man.” Wily stammered, eliciting a hushed laugh from his beloved robot. “He’s got a certain...skill for...well, making everything work together.”  
  
The gentle piano and sweeping orchestral movements soothed Shadow as his father prepared him, securing his ankles with leather straps. The shinobi relaxed, and closed his eyes, feeling work worn hands on his chest, sides...then face. Gnarled fingers lingered along his strong jaw.   
  
“You have always been the most beautiful of all of my Robot Masters,” Wily murmured softly, “A true heaven-send. Please, if there’s any last request this old man wishes you to heed…” He sighed, “Find yourself. But...don’t forget...me, when you do.”  
  
The old man stiffened with surprise as his wrinkled hand was taken gently in Shadow’s slender ones, and held to his pale lips for a devoted kiss, before resting his cheek in the calloused palm.   
  
“A shinobi does not forget his sensei.” He whispered tenderly.   
  
Tears pricked at Wily’s eyes. He bowed his head.  
  
“Of all the things I don’t deserve, you are the greatest. Thank you for your patience, my son.”   
  
Shadow felt the hand slip behind his head, feeling for the hidden seam at the nape of his neck, beginning the shutdown process.   
  
“I’ll see you soon, fa..th..er..” He managed, his body falling limp with a contented sigh.   
  
Wily bowed his head once more, gripping the table with such a force his knuckles grew white. Hot tears struck the pristine white sheets.   
  
He hadn’t told Shadow he had implanted a control chip during his first reprogramming. Once it was removed, he would experience free will. It was...a parting gift.   
  
It was simply...the only wrong that Wily could right.  
  
\--  
  
Three days of working and testing passed, and Shadow was finally pulled out of his deep sleep. And despite how excited Wily thought he’d be at a successful operation, all the shinobi wanted to do was sleep.   
  
So the old man obliged, sitting quietly next to him on the exam table (which really was more or less a bed). Shadow seemed unusually...cuddly, for having just come out of a comatose state, but Wily certainly didn’t mind. Both dozed off periodically to the sound of a gentle rain on the roof.   
  
Shadow awoke with a start after many hours had passed, sitting up in the bed. Something felt...vastly different. He rubbed at his eyes, which no longer felt...exhausted. Sure, he felt sore and tired...but the pure /fatigue/ of just being awake...was gone.   
  
He looked over his hands, his body--it all seemed...younger. More, well...virile, he supposed.   
  
But he soon fell right back to sleep, unable to keep his eyes open as his body told him to rest, to recover, to adjust.  
  
\--  
  
When Shadow awoke for the final time, he was alone, a small vase of fuchsias beside him. He sat up and stretched his sore muscles, sighing heavily.  
  
As the shinobi was mid-yawn, Wily poked his head through the door.   
  
“Feeling better?” He gave the man a tired smile, “You slept for over a day.”  
  
Shadow nodded, still a bit disoriented from being shut down.   
  
“I’ve run my tests, and well, it’s up to you to find a conclusion to how it functions.” Wily donned a crooked smile, making Shadow chuckle under his breath. “Go on. You’re free to return to the temple now.”  
  
The parting was quiet and heartfelt, a warm embrace at the mansion’s door. Dressed in his hakama and kasa, the shinobi bid his father farewell, promising to visit when he could.   
  
Wily smiled wearily once more, then his eyes widened as Shadow cupped the old man’s cheeks, head bent to give him a simple kiss.   
  
Great Scott, he’d forgotten how strange Shadow had been when he first found him, but...this was different. He chuckled to himself. Removing that damn control chip must have worked. The shinobi seemed...more alive than ever before, despite his dark eyes.   
  
“I will always love you, Father.” He murmured, holding the old man close. “Thank you.”   
  
Before Wily could open his mouth to respond, Shadow had vanished.   
  
Well, SOME things never changed.  
  
\--  
  
It took at the very least a week to get used to the unnerving feeling of being free, and Shadow distracted himself by delving deep into meditation and fine arts. He sat out beneath shady plum trees writing poetry or painting, he knelt at the ghuzeng during storm, and after every meal meditated for hours to the chirping coqui.   
  
However, not all nights were serene, as Shadow made sure to...prepare himself for his lovers’ arrival. A new stamina had to be obtained in advance to the fated night.  
  
The moon waxed quickly, and soon the time came for Shadow to call upon Blues. He had decided the temple was the perfect choice: a sacred place for a sacred union.   
  
A letter was sent out on parchment made with pressed flowers, india ink script and sealed with wax.   
  
  
_Where sun and moon are_  
  
_One beneath a sky of stars_  
  
_Forest temple calls_  
  
\---

 

"Hey Blues," Roll called to her brother as she went back inside the house after checking for mail one morning. Rock and Bass had gone back to the barn after spending a little while with Shadow, and Blues was still away, spending time with his father and sister.  
  
Blues glanced up from an old magazine he found to read, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Dr. Light had just finished putting dishes away, drying his hands with a hand towel before hanging it back on a cabinet rack.  
  
"This must be for you." Roll waved a piece of parchment as she went over to Blues to show him.   
  
"I swear, he's the only one who wasn't around when email was discovered," Blues huffed, leaning back in his seat. He went to take the paper from Roll, but grabbed at empty air when she shuffled away with it.  
  
"Oh, but it's so cute of your boyfriend to write poems for you..." The girl grinned, holding the parchment to her chest, putting on a dreamy expression.  
  
Dr. Light knit his brows.   
  
Boyfriend?  
  
"/Ugh/," Blues groaned as he got up to take the paper from his sister, annoyance growing.   
  
"He has such a way with words..." Roll feigned a swoon, batting her lashes.  
  
"Can it." Blues snatched the parchment from her hand, and Roll pressed her fingers to her lips to suppress her giggles. "Honestly, you're worse than Bass." He wasn't sure what he preferred; Bass thinking that Shadow and Blues so much as hugging each other was gross, or Roll treating it like juicy gossip between friends in middle school.  
  
"You have a boyfriend...?" Dr. Light's voice brought back the boy's attention.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. About that..." Blues rubbed at the back of his neck.  
  
He figured someone had at least mentioned the fact that they were...together to his father.  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
"...Shadow."  
  
Dr. Light stroked at his beard. "Shadowman? I was not aware of this."  
  
Much to his chagrin, Blues could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks as he thought about Shadow. "He's..."   
  
He stopped himself short to shoot Roll a look, not keen on her still eavesdropping on his business. Honestly, didn't she have anything better to do? NO NOT REALL Y  
  
Roll took the leer as incentive to leave the room. Only, she went just around the corner so that she could still hear. She never heard Blues talk much about Shadowman, and it was always cute whenever Rock talked about Bass.  
  
"Does he make you happy...?" Dr. Light asked once he took a seat at the table.  
  
Blues shifted, letting out a laugh. "Happy doesn't cut it."   
  
It felt embarrassing to talk to his father about his love life, but, at the same time, he found it difficult not to go on and on about it.  
  
"How long have you been seeing him?"   
  
"Years, if you count when I put his sorry ass back together after Rock took him on." Blues snickered. "Well, those years ago, I saw very little of him. We've only been a.../thing/ for less than a year now."  
  
The boy was suddenly regretting saying all of this. It sounded weird to say it out loud.  
  
Dr. Light was glad to see his son so happy. He just hadn't realized how much he had grown up.  
  
He wasn't the same boy who had run away all those years ago.  
  
The man gave his son a smile.  
  
Blues cheeks flushed further. He cleared his throat, hand curled in a fist at his mouth.  
  
"So haiku-boy wants to see me. But what's this about a temple?" Blues looked down at the haiku.  
  
Roll popped back in the room. "Oh, that must be where he took Rock and Bass. Rock mentioned something about an old temple out in the forest."  
  
"Guess I'll have to make a pit stop by the barn then," Blues sighed, figuring it couldn't hurt to check up on the two kids anyway. Plus, he did want to make sure Madame had everything under control while he was gone. He hated to leave her to watch over those two along with her own baby.  
  
She was always so accommodating and never complained, asking for little in return.  
  
"You'll come back, right?" Roll asked shyly, feeling like it was too soon for him to leave them.  
  
"Listen," Blues rolled his eyes, "I'm not disappearing down any rabbit holes. At least that I know of."  
  
After saying goodbye to his father and Roll, Blues promised he'd be back, and set off towards the barn. It was late afternoon when he got there, and found Bass and Rock playing video games on the couch.  
  
Rock told him of the temple hidden within the forest, and after hitching himself on the motorcycle, Blues was on the move once again. He took old dirt roads, Rock's instructions fresh in his mind, and eventually pulled up to the spot where he could find the path to the temple.  
  
He lifted his shades as he entered the darkened woods, placing them on top of his head while he trekked along the heavily overgrown path. It was quiet and peaceful, and he watched a small group of deer bounce away when they heard footsteps approaching.  
  
Just when he was beginning to think he went the wrong way, a large building began to appear ahead of him.   
  
The evening sunlight filtered in through the cover of the trees, decorating the walls with a soft glow. Birds chirped overhead and a few cats lay out in patches of sunlight in front of the temple.  
  
Blues never would have guessed that something like this was hidden away deep within the woods.

 

 

 


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen folks im not responsible for how gay it gets from here on out but its gonna be smutty and fluffy and just a big, hot mess

 

**[[Pom Poko | Mukashi o Ima ni Nasuyoshimo ga na]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz4OLOpXKCo) **

 

Shadow, for the first time in many years, sensed something, a premonition.  
  
Without a word, the man rose from his cushion where he had been meditating, emptying the ashes of his pipe on an ornate tray to the side of the thick, buttermilk candles surrounding him. With a fluttering of his robes, they all flickered and went out, smoke filling the room in wispy curls.  
  
There was purpose in his steps as Shadow made his way like a great and mighty wind through the temple, eyes set on the east.  
  
He refrained from sweeping the entrance door open in excitement, and slowly slid it to the side, stepping out onto the wooden deck. Eyes searched the forest, ears tuned for anything that may disturb nature’s peace as... _he_ was so apt to do.  
  
When nothing occurred for several minutes, Shadow took his place at the top of the stairs, kneeling patiently, intently.  
  
The light, the hope in his chest began to fade as the sun slowly set behind the temple, then…  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes. Something was coming slowly down the path.  
  
Rugged good looks, sun kissed skin, a duffel bag slung over a broad shoulder, wiry arms sporting a farmer’s tan...shades.  
  
Blues walked alongside his motorcycle once he had cleared the dense forest, having cruised quietly through that. He figured the place didn’t get too many visitors, being so bumfuck in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t want to disturb the animals’ peace by tearing ass down the old dirt paths.  
  
He blinked, seeing a dark figure sitting in solitude at the entrance. Jet black hair, beautifully styled in a pinned bun, two long strands of silken locks cascading down to his chest to frame a face pristine and lily white. His midnight blue kimono furthered the contrast, matching striking sapphire eyes.  
  
Without even thinking, Blues stopped mid walk, and kicked out the bike stand, knees weak as he left the motorcycle, feet step-step-stepping, till they carried him run-run-running, heart fluttering every time both left the ground.  
  
Had he thought to take in the beauty of nature around him, he would have continued walking, but the scenery was reduced to a green blur as he raced to the figure poised serenely at the temple entrance.  
  
“Shadow!” He cried, nearly tripping as he bounded up the steps, the shinobi standing just in time to catch him in a warm embrace as the boy tried to quell his shaky laughter.  
  
After a few seconds, Blues stiffened, and cleared his throat, stepping back, hand thoughtfully placed at his chin.  
  
“Ahem, er, uh…” He gave his friend a lopsided grin, chuckling weakly, “I mean…” Hands on his hips, he looked around dismissively, “So I’m not late to the party, am I?”  
  
Shadow gave him a look, answering any other facetious questions he had on his tongue. A thin, knowing smile graced the man’s lips as he wordlessly stood aside, arm outstretched with a bow as he motioned Blues inside.  
  
“Oh, shit, yeah. I guess you gotta show me ‘round the place so I don't get my sorry ass lost.”  
  
The “tour” was brief, and Shadow remained silent the entire time, only nodding to answer any questions. Blues was quietly led into the inner sanctum of the temple, the sounds around him speaking volumes: sparkling wind chimes in the breeze, trickling bamboo pipes, the coqui...and it all worked together in such a strange harmony. No wonder Shadow liked the place.  
  
As the sun nestled warmly in the tree lined horizon, they sat across from each other on silken pillows, Shadow pouring them both a cup of herbal tea. Without a word, he offered Blues a cup, who went to refuse, joking that he brought his own as he pulled out a bottle of GOLD PEAK SWEET TEA™. He quickly shoved it back into his duffel when the shinobi gave him a stern look.  
  
He took the cup.  
  
“So, did we take up miming while we were gone, or…?” Blues raised a brow, sipping warily at the tea.  
  
Shadow smiled.  
  
“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and my Juliet is the sun.” He brought the cup to his lips, drinking deeply.  
  
“I haul ass all the way from Light’s house, and your first words to me after six /weeks/ is fuckin’ _Shakespeare_.” Blues laughed, “I’m glad you haven’t changed a bit, old man.”  
  
Shadow closed his eyes, smiling.  
  
“Neither have you.” He murmured. “But tell me,” He looked up, “We both have something to share. If not our hearts, our bodies have taken on a new life.”  
  
Blues blinked, for once in his life silenced by such a magnitude.  
  
“May I?” His lover whispered, hand tentatively outstretched.  
  
Blues, who hadn't even realized he had grown stiff, relaxed, letting Shadow pull away his leather jacket, slender palm to where his core lay.  
  
A smile warmed the man’s face, and he closed his eyes.  
  
“They say with the death of an old star, many new ones are born.” The shinobi murmured, “The pulse is incredibly strong now. I see you have faced your destiny with bravery, Darling.”  
  
Blued remained quiet, calloused fingers shakily pulling up to brush along Shadow’s delicate hand.  
  
“And you?”  
  
“Kawasaki, Hana, Takahata…” Shadow smiled, his own fingers curling and tightening around Blues’, “Have all left. On a permanent vacation.” His eyes sparkled with emotion, “I was too fond of them, admittedly, to kill them off, not to mention funerals are such messy business. I didn’t want to leave the human world mourning, but celebrating.”  
  
Blues visibly relaxed, a weary sigh on his lips.  
  
He frowned, however, and drank more of the tea. This stuff was weirdly good, unlike most non-GOLD PEAK ICED TEA,™ he had had.  
  
“So, we’re free of all the skeletons in our closets, eh?” He poured himself another cup, much to Shadow’s masked delight.  
  
“Hey, you alright? You look...a bit ecstatic. Like, y’know in the weird way you show emotion, and--”  
  
The shinobi couldn't contain his laughter, and soon it bubbled up in him, a pure and light sound, almost indistinguishable from the coqui and the windchimes.  
  
“What?! What is it?!” Blues sat up straight, chest puffing up, eyes wide, “Is it the tea?! Did you do something to it?!”  
  
He...he did start to feel uncomfortably warm and tingly, now that he thought about it.  
  
A muffled giggle escaped his lover’s lips, and Shadow turned bright eyes on the boy.  
  
“There’s an...aphrodisiac in this tea,” He admitted coyly, slender fingers to his pale lips, “Darling, I’m afraid you left me alone to my own devices for far too long.”  
  
Blues nearly spat out his next sip, staring wild eyed at the liquid in his cup.  
  
“YOU FUCKING MADE A _ROBOT APHRODISIAC_?!”  
  
Shadow smiled again, “It’s very effective. I’ve tested it myself many times.”  
  
Blues set down his cup, brows raised, eyes low.  
  
“Color me unsurprised.”  
  
After a few more quiet laughs and “oh my fucking God’s,” Blues sat back, running a weary hand through his thick hair.  
  
“Now, while the effects set in, tell me everything.” Shadow set down his cup, hands folded in his lap, “I had planned a dinner for tonight, but on reflection for what is to come, I figured it would be best not to eat too much.”  
  
He pulled up a small woven basket from beside him, opening it between them, “But, by all means, help yourself to rice cakes and mochi. I made them this morning.”

 

\---

 

Taking a bite of strawberry daifuku, Blues pondered for a second while the sweet mochi and red bean paste collided with the tart tang of the strawberry.  
  
"Well, Dad had no idea about...you and me," he told Shadow, who had plucked a rice cake from the basket, eating it daintily.  
  
The shinobi looked at him curiously.  
  
Blues let out a laugh, finishing the piece of mochi. "As much as Rock and Roll talk about missing me to Dad, you'd think one of them would have mentioned I'm shacking with some robot ninja from space."  
  
Shadow snorted, almost ungainly, his eyes twinkling. "What did he think?"  
  
Blues shrugged. "He isn't against it. Dude, _he's_ gay."  
  
"That's not what I meant. But, I am glad," Shadow smiled, folding his arms into his robes.  
  
"Even if he was, that wouldn't stop me from seeing you. Fuck what anyone thinks. I don't care if, if it was illegal for us to be together." Blues puffed up, cramming another piece of mochi in his mouth. He had taken his jacket off, now glad he had done so as he felt his body heat up with indignation at the pretense of anyone having a problem with the two. "You, you make me so happy, and, and--"  
  
Shadow reached out to place a hand on Blues' leg, in which he finally shut up, not noticing he had let himself go off on a rant.  
  
"I know, Darling. Nothing can keep us apart. Like the sea depends upon the moon; I need you."  
  
Blues stared at the shinobi, his ears red. His cheeks flushed as he looked into Shadow's alluring eyes, his ebony hair shining dimly in the candlelight.  
  
His heart pounded, and he was very aware why.  
  
"You are going to regret putting that shit in my drink." Blues sidled up to Shadow, taking his favorite spot in the shinobi's lap.  
  
"Regret?" Shadow chuckled airily. "I think not."  
  
Blues narrowed his eyes, cuddling comfortably up to his friend.  
  
"You're an ass." He shifted to plant a kiss on Shadow's chin. "But you're an ass I love."  
  
Shadow gazed down at Blues through half-lidded eyes, long lashes complimenting the dark sapphires.  
  
With a smirk, Blues moved up, wrapping his arms around the shinobi's neck. The boy kissed along his jaw, making his way to his soft lips.  
  
The warmth within his chest spread throughout his body, and it took RESTRAINT not to act upon the URGES so early.  
  
Shadow slid his hands down to grip the boy's hips, and Blues grinned to himself as the hands went under his shirt, cool to the touch. It sent a pleasant shiver up his back.  
  
With nothing but the quiet sounds of the forest around them, the two held each other as they silently spoke their love for one another, tasting each other's breath.  
  
After a few moments, Blues pulled back reluctantly, a little out of breath. He furrowed his brows.  
  
What was...  
  
The boy gave Shadow an amused look.  
  
"Is that a frog in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
It took Blues a moment to realize that the latter was indeed true, and he suddenly spluttered, reeling back, laughter exploding from his chest as he fell onto his back, legs flying up. He wrapped his arms around his belly as if all the laughter pained his stomach, shoulders shaking with each gasp.  
  
Shadow bristled, fighting his reddened cheeks.  
  
"T-this is not funny...!" the shinobi scorned, frowning.  
  
Gathering himself, Blues managed to stop laughing long enough to push himself up with his hands, eyes bright as they continued to dance with laughter.  
  
" _Chil_ /, Romeo," he said smoothly, still grinning wildly. He pulled himself away to sit up, raising his brows at the shinobi. "Relax a little. You've got all night to show me how happy you really are to see me."

 

\---

 

Still looking mocked, Shadow turned his head, clearly upset. He knew Blues hadn’t _meant_ any offense, but his reaction still stung. Had Shadow simply chosen the wrong time? Should he have waited until the boy had matured more, and --  
  
The shinobi was startled from his brooding by Blues slipping back into his lap.  
  
“Hey, Haiku-boy.” His voice was soft, concerned. “You okay?”  
  
Shadow’s eyes narrowed as he continued refusing to look at his lover.  
  
The boy shifted uneasily, trying to win the shinobi back over with quiet cuddling, and within seconds, Shadow felt his resolve dissolve. _HA go d  
  
_ Soon, they were back to how they were, finding soothing familiarity in each touch, each kiss.  
  
“Sorry, about…” Blues mumbled, pushing his hips to Shadow’s, “I kinda...forgot how big a deal it is...to you.”  
  
The shinobi remained silent, hands slipping down to rest on the boy’s thighs.  
  
“...” Blued squirmed more, panic and doubt eating away at him, “Are you like...really mad at me…? Cuz, cuz I--” a rusty, childish noise grew in his throat.  
  
Shadow smiled with gentle eyes, leaning down to kiss the boy’s neck.  
  
“Of course not. It is partially my fault, in forgetting how young my new master is.” Soft, slender hands made their way up under Blues’ muscle shirt, massaging his nipples. _Fucking nipples always the niPPLES  
_  
Blues jerked to attention, swallowing dryly. “H-hey, y-you don’t mean that in like...a kinky way, right?”  
  
Shadow delicately pinched one of the tENDER BUDS between his thumb and forefinger, leaning in so their tongues could mingle. _Ew_  
  
“If you mean...in a masochistic way, then no.” Shadow purred, feeling the boy’s stomach tremble at his touch. “As my Master, I am obligated to follow you wherever you go.”  
  
Blues managed to regain composure for a few fleeting moments, “You’re not obligated ...hhah..t-to do sh-shit, you bastard…” His will buckled under the weight of the shinobi’s skilled teasing. “Y-you’re a free man…”  
  
“Free to choose my own master, and free to please him as he wishes.” Shadow bent to take a tan, pert nipple into his mouth, the friction between their hips spurring him on. _RAWHIDE johnny test whip crack  
_  
Blues felt it useless to argue, part of him wanting to give in completely, the other telling him to hold out out of spite.  
  
Giving in won very quickly as he felt strong arms wrap around him, Shadow’s sweet lips on his own as he was laid back on tatami mats, chest flush to the shinobi’s.  
  
“Darling, there are better places to--” His lover began, but was quickly interrupted by, “YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO REGRET SPIKING THAT SHIT, DUDE.”  
  
Blues had been determined to get his one last quip in before all hell broke loose. And it was breaking loose fast.  
  
Had he not been in this situation, had he not felt the same burning in his _GROIN @ whoever made that word this is a personal fuck you,_ he’d have thought this was a fever.  
  
“I regret nothing--” Shadow began, a sly hand reaching down to grasp at something that clearly wasn’t there. He blinked, slipping a finger to trace between Blues’ thighs, just in case he’d--  
  
The boy jerked at the touch, but his face turned bright red with embarrassment.  
  
“Told you...I’d...be a little late with the dick-get game.” He admitted abashedly.  
  
Shadow sat up, brow furrowed, looking down at a panting Blues.  
  
“...I did not expect this.”  
  
Blues panicked yet again, _STOP THAT_ eyes wide.  
  
“I-I’m, s-”  
  
The shinobi smiled, shaking his head.  
  
“Always a challenge, hm? I suppose YOU will be the one learning tonight.” Shadow gave him a dark look, a thin smirk on his lips. “If this illustrates your level of procrastination, I suppose you studied nothing as well.”  
  
Again, Blues felt the need to protest, to argue, but Shadow was absolutely right. So, he lay in a hot mess of a heap, pouting loudly.  
  
“Come. It’s time you learn to please your lover.” The shinobi’s eyes glowed deepest sapphire blue, cool and inviting. Blues felt drawn to them, but also with a need to quell this godawful heat between his legs. It was absolutely _throbbing_ at this point.  
  
Tentatively, he sat up, searching for reassurance in Shadow’s embrace, his kisses comforting. He felt slender hands gently guide his own beneath the skirts of the kimono.  
  
Blues broke the kiss, eyed wide as he spluttered.  
  
“CHRIST!” He hissed, shaky fingers just now knowing all of what the shinobi had been hiding. Eyes wide, he couldn’t even look at Shadow as he pawed away undergarments to really get a GOOD FEEL for what he was about to deal with.  
  
His lover remained perfectly still, and wordless, save a small smile on his lips as he watched Blues’ reaction.  
  
A distant rumble of thunder sounded as the wind began to pick up outside the temple. Shadow decided it was best they relocate to his private quarters on the second floor.  
  
The room was spacious, but humble, with dark hardwood floors and furniture. As the incense candles were lit, the place warmed with a soft glow, further illuminated by two handmade paper lanterns on either side of the bed, which to Blues’ surprise, was a traditional old world frame. However, a modest (yet clearly of the highest quality) sakura-print bedroll by doors that led to the east.  
  
Blues blinked, noticing something odd and out of place on the dresser that sat beneath a circular window.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he padded over, eyes widening when he saw what he thought was a pile of junk...was actually every trinket he had given Shadow as a joke, sorted out neatly on the dresser top.  
  
Bottlecaps with animals on them, the first glass pint of Madame’s milk they had shared after Miss Moo’s birth (empty, of course), hawk feathers, dried flowers, even some acorns and a couple old looking pennies.  
  
Shadow had kept, and meticulously sorted out every last thing Blues had given to him, down to the last pretty colored pebble found at the pond.  
  
Blues felt a grin tug at his lips.  
  
“Buddy, I think you need a hobby.” He turned around, eyes shining like stars. “You really gave enough shits about me to keep this trash?”  
  
“One man’s trash, is another man’s treasure.” Shadow murmured, taking his place at Blues’ side, his own eyes feathered by long lashes. “Each was an act of kindness, a gift of gratitude. They all hold special memories of our times spent together.” A delicate hand graced Blues’ cheek as the shinobi gazed adoringly into his eyes.  
  
“Dude…” It was all but impossible for the boy to stop from jittering up and down, his entire body DOING THE GHIBLI PUFF, “That’s…” He swallowed, his voice going up a couple octaves, “that’s really gay…!”  
  
Shadow tucked his chin to his shoulder like a bird, churring lightly as he grinned.  
  
“Like you have your reputation to keep, I have mine.” He looked up, “Now, may I suggest we continue this more comfortably on the bed?”  
  
“Bitch, I’d take the ROOF at this point.” Blues’ giddy grin grew incredulous.

 

\---

 

Shadow gently guided Blues to the bed, a hand at the middle of his back.  
  
"Please, sit," Shadow instructed him, giving him a moment to get settled on the sheets as he obliged.  
  
Confused as to why the ninja didn't follow suit, Blues quickly realized the reason why when he began to undo the sash to his clothing as he stood a few feet in front of the boy.  
  
Blues watched the shinobi as he slid the top of his haori off his shoulders, revealing fine, ivory skin. The man looked back with a coquettish gaze, smiling knowingly. _UP THE ANTE WITH BEING EXTRA  
_  
How something could be so beautiful, Blues would never know. Everything about Shadow was elegant - from his raven hair to his alluring eyes; even the way he presented himself.  
  
Perhaps he didn't just come from the stars, but was crafted from one himself.  
  
Blues could see the stardust in his dark eyes.  
  
It took everything in his willpower not to take matters into his own hands and strip the rest of the shinobi's clothes off himself in an eager fashion, yearning to marvel even more at his body. His heart fluttered within his chest, something that always happened when he so much as thought of Shadow.  
  
Once Shadow had removed enough of his clothing, he let the rest of his robes fall off of him and to the floor, leaving him stark naked for Blues to see _. HE AINT NO "KEN DOLL" NO MORE  
  
_ Blues' eyes widened at the sight, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
Seeing the real deal was even more surprising than only getting a feel of it, despite expecting it.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Shadow asked after Blues had a moment to TAKE IT ALL IN.  
  
The boy cleared his throat, bashful and anxious. "Uh, Wily...certainly, er, did a good job picking one that suited you."  
  
Shadow let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.  
  
"I am the one that chose its appearance, not him. You know me better than that," the shinobi said, padding up to the bed, features shadowed drastically in the dim lighting.  
  
Blues smirked as Shadow joined him on the bed. "I should've figured, huh?"  
  
"Yes, you should have." Shadow leaned in to kiss at the boy's lips, and that was all the incentive he needed to get up on his knees, remove his shirt, and SHIMMY FALLON his jeans off.  
  
Wasting no time to pick up where they had left off, Blues crawled up to Shadow LIKE THE GIRL IN LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE, pressing his lips to the shinobi's.  
  
Shadow made a quiet noise as Blues advanced upon him, slanting himself back so that the boy could lean over him.  
  
Both breathing heavily with LUST, Blues opened his eyes to glance down, trying to get a glimpse of the PEen. _GOD REALLY RAGE ARE WE STOOPING THIS LOW NOW  
_  
He may not have "studied" like Shadow had suggested him to, but he assumed it couldn't be too hard to figure out.  
  
He learned best with hands-on experience after all.  
  
That being so, the boy slunk a hand down, searching for SHADOW'S NEW HARDWARE, his fingers gently closing around it _. Someone had to say it_  
  
Shadow twitched at the touch, a familiar but never undesired heat shooting up his belly and spreading from between his legs. He honestly had not expected just how much more intense the feeling would be when it was Blues' hand and not his own. His hips jerked involuntarily when the boy's hand moved, and he huffed hotly, already trembling. _Y'ALL READY FOR THIS  
_  
Reaching a hand down to wrap around Blues', Shadow helped him to get into the motion as Blues dipped his head, his kisses hot and sweet, tasting the shinobi's tongue on his own.  
  
"A-ah...!" Shadow gasped when Blues moved to suck at his neck, his hand still working away. Succumbing to the boy's advances, he laid back completely, his arms going up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. He tilted his head, giving Blues better access to the skin, and the boy nipped at his neck in turn.  
  
Shadow's moans and the unsteady rocking of his hips caused Blues to sink his teeth into the shinobi's shoulder, rough and firm. He could sense that Shadow was losing his inner battle to wait it out, all the training he did to build up his stamina quickly failing him in that moment.  
  
Picking up the pace, Blues determined to get the shinobi to break under his efforts.  
  
Only, he needed to think of just where the OIL was going to go, and quick _. UNDELE UNDELE, ARIBA ARIBA  
_  
Shadow looked up when Blues' hand left him, a panting mess, confusion muddling his already hazy mind.  
  
There was no way the boy thought he was done.  
  
Lucky for him, Blues wasn't a complete DUMBASS, and instead, he moved to straddle the shinobi, shifting so that his love stick was neSTLED BETWEEN THE BOY'S PHENOMENAL BOOTY CHEEKS.   
_I SWEAR TO GOD RAGE, IF YOU SAY LOVE STICK ONE MORE TIME IN THIS RP I WILL FUCKING COMMIT_  
  
Shadow stared at him through blurry eyes, chest heaving as Blues began to thrust, his fingers gripping onto his hips. Blues grasped the shinobi's wrists for better leverage, bucking.  
  
Shadow's hips buckled, and he cried out Blues' name, nails digging into the boy's hips as he slammed into him. _S-SHOOT YOUR GOO MY DUDE  
_  
Blues watched as Shadow shuddered, body stiff, while he waited for him to go limp, arms weakly falling to the bed.  
  
"Fuck," Blues said under his breath, hair hanging in his eyes.

 

\---

 

It took Shadow a little while to catch his breath, shuddering weakly as pathetic Japanese spilled from rosy lips.  
  
Oh, how shameful, to have lasted a mere few minutes -- then again, none of his training had involved Blues, of course. Hands with a texture just rough enough to make him shiver, and DAT ASS. _God kill me now  
_  
“D-damn you…” The shinobi managed huskily, pulling himself up, still panting, “Damn you!” His shoulders fell and he bowed his head, chest heaving. “Of all the things I had planned to do to you...and you...reduce me to _this_.”  
  
“Call me eager.” Blues grinned, reaching behind him to STROKE SHADOW BACK TO LIFE _WAKE ME UP WAKE.ME UP.IN SI DE,_ making the man gasp, the sensation at this most sensitive time overwhelming. “But I know you’re a dirty old man. It’s not hard to get you riled up.” The boy cheekily rubbed at the tip of Shadow’s MANHOOD with his thumb, deft fingers pushing the shaft up between his HOT CROSS BUNS _fucking christ_  
  
Tensing, the shinobi leered up at him.  
  
“Old man, Haiku-boy, will you ever decide on how you see me?” He hissed, wincing with sharp pleasure at how Blues never once let up, spreading his knees and pushing out his hips to lewdly expose himself further.  
  
The boy gave him a lopsided grin as he worked his ASS along the SHAFT _. DISgsustINg  
_  
“You _are_ older, aren’t you? I guess it’s more fun that way, cuz you think you’re so tough and serious all the time, but,” Blues hiked himself up to slip Shadow’s COCK _adoodledoo_ between his thighs, letting it seek out something they both wished for, before pushing down, so it lay flush between them, straining under the force of the boy’s STEADY GRINDING. “You’re a slut just like me.” He growled, eyes narrowed.  
  
It took every last ounce of resolve in Shadow’s weary body to resist crying out, giving in, making any sort of noise to indicate Blues was right.  
  
_“Foolish boy!”_ The shinobi snarled back, swiftly grabbing his lover’s wrists, and roughly forced him down onto the bed, releasing him only to straighten out his bent legs. _“Turn around!”  
_  
Blues stared up at him with wide eyes, and his hesitation was quickly disciplined, as he felt the shinobi twist him onto his stomach with no gentle hands.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest furiously, but all that came out was a surprised gasp as his lover’s weight bore down on him from behind. Instinct arched his back out to meet the shinobi, hips trembling.  
  
“I have given you half a _season_ to train, to study, to prove yourself a lover… _WORTHY_ \--” Blues choked on his own saliva as the first thrust pushed through his entire frame, in one smooth, powerful movement, “Of a place in my bed.” Shadow hissed, watching as the boy melted under his heated passion, panting and mumbling nonsense, lips parted.  
  
“I will teach you the rigors, the _art_!” The shinobi had effectively trapped Blues to the sheets, “Of intimacy! You will treat it as a whim no longer!”  
  
The boy lay shuddering, tongue out, moaning wantonly, working his hips in time with Shadow’s thrusts. He felt slender fingers at the corner of his mouth, and gladly took them in, eyes rolling back.  
  
“I will train you, train you to please and be pleased.” The shinobi reached down, kneading skillfully at Blues’ BURNING center. “I will not waste such potential!”  
  
The boy bucked frantically back at his lover as the hands left his mouth and heat to firmly pull his hips into Shadow’s lap. He could feel the passion scorch all the way to his throat, as he brought himself down again and again onto his lover, back flush to the man’s chest, ruddy fingers grasping for the source of Shadow’s lust, trembling as they traced up and down the shaft.  
  
It was a sharp and sudden finish as the shinobi bit deeply into Blues’ neck, arms wrapped tightly around him to keep him close in the final moments. He gasped, tensing as the burning deep within HIS LOINS BOILED UP _i have The Worst Headache Rn,_ clutching the boy to him as HE CAME I GUESS _I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN_ coating calloused hands in slick oil.  
  
Panting at the sheer emotional and physical toil it took on their bodies, Shadow managed to carefully lay them both down, curling protectively around Blues. The boy still shuddered, caught in the afterglow of a powerful climax.  
  
It took some effort, but the shinobi began to kiss delicately at his lover’s neck, the skin steaming to the touch. Even though he was burning up, the boy whined pitifully, having no chest to snuggle up to, no heartbeat against his ear.  
  
Shadow wasted no time in coaxing him to face him, slender hands cool and soothing as they caressed trembling skin, brushed hair from the boy’s face, cradled his jaw in silken palms for even softer kisses.  
  
A few minutes passed before Blues could cuddle back, the comfort he sought in the shinobi’s arms equal to a growing anxiety.  
  
“...are you...really mad...at me?” He asked hoarsely, his dry throat aching as much as his hips.  
  
Shadow lowered his eyes shamefully.  
  
“...No, Blues. I’m afraid I…” He cleared his throat and swallowed, “...lost my temper. I apologize.” He murmured, seeking out the boy’s scarred lips with his own. “Forgive me, Darling, for it won’t happen again.” _ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT SHADOW, ARE YOU REALLY FUCKIGN SURE_  
  
The boy’s motor skills were very delayed, but he still jerked away after a couple seconds.  
  
“N-no, I uh…” He felt a blush burn at his cheeks, “k-kinda liked the...p-p-part where you...uh...y-y’know…” A weak cough before he whispered, “were rough with me…”  
  
Shadow looked startled.  
  
“...” He glanced away, a blush gracing his own cheeks, “Perhaps...we will work up to...a level of...disciplinary tolerance such as...that.”  
  
Blues grinned, eyes half lidded in exhaustion.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’ll show you what fellatio _actually_ is.” The shinobi laughed teasingly. “You cheated tonight.”  
  
“All’s fair in love and war.” The boy yawned, smiling.  
  
Once they had rested and regained the strength to stand, Shadow led Blues to his own private bath, where he paid intimate detail to washing his lover, who ultimately did the same.  
  
Once back in the bedroom, Blues sipped at some green tea that Shadow had made to soothe them both as the shinobi changed the top sheet with another silken one.  
  
“Y’know, cigarettes work just as good.” He grinned, pawing through the duffel bag he had brought up with him for a pack. “Want one?”  
  
Shadow looked appalled at the sight of the cheap gas station cigarettes he was offered.  
  
“Tomorrow, I will also show you what snuff is.” The shinobi huffed. “Now, come. We best sleep before the storm picks up even further.”  
  
Blues hadn’t realized just how loud the thunder and rain had gotten until it grew quiet in the bedroom.

 

\---

 

Eyelids drooping, Blues shuffled to the bed, the pattering of the rain lulling him to sleep.  
  
Shadow was already resting on the cool sheets, listening to the gusting wind outside as he watched Blues join him on the bed in the dim moonlight. The boy snuggled up under his chin, throwing a leg over one of Shadow's as he sighed contentedly, nuzzling his collar bone.  
  
The shinobi closed his eyes, knowing Blues had fallen fast asleep, smiling softly before slowly dozing off himself.

 


	12. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant accurately anticipate when theyre going to fuck so just....be on guard i suppose

 

**[[Satori | Audiomachine]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezt_FdQJiLU&feature=youtu.be) **

 

 

Morning arrived, the forest misty and serene.  
  
The cascading sound of cicadas stirred Blues from a peaceful sleep, and he rolled over, scrunching his eyes shut as if it would block out the persistent droning of the insects. He had slept well into late morning, despite the sunlight pouring in from the large windows of the room.   
  
With sleep still at his eyes, the boy rubbed his face into a pillow, feeling Shadow's form shift beside him.  
  
A hand combed through his hair, before resting on his cheek.   
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu," Shadow's quiet voice reached his ears, and Blues hummed when he felt the shinobi place a kiss on his temple. "You look so peaceful, Darling."  
  
Blues heard the ninja get out of bed, near-silent footsteps stepping over to a mahogany armoire. After a few moments, a soft click of the door told the boy that Shadow had left the room.  
  
Shortly after, Blues drifted off once again.  
  
\--  
  
An hour passed before the young robot awoke once more, and he sat up, stretching his arms and arching his back with a satisfying crack.  
  
He glanced at the lingering impression in the bed from Shadow's body, remembering that he had already woken up.  
  
Blues looked around, something on the bed catching his eye.  
  
At the foot of the bed lay a luxurious yet simple kimono - silk the color of coal, a deep red sash around the waist in place of the obi. Light, ornate outlines of plum blossoms decorated the fabric, and a thin trim went around each piece of the outfit.  
  
Blues held it up to himself, looking down at it.   
  
If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed to be the right fit. He didn't hesitate to pull it on to find out.  
  
Sure enough, it was practically tailored for him.   
  
The boy wasn't surprised; Shadow probably figured out his measurements just by looking at him.  
  
After tying the sash, Blues left the bedroom in search for Shadow. Luckily, he remembered the way to the other rooms, his feet padding on wooden flooring.  
  
It was when he got closer to the kitchen that he heard the slight clamor of dishes and he followed the noise, knowing that Shadow would be making breakfast, of course.  
  
The man's back was to him as he walked through the archway, sitting cross legged in front of his sunken fireplace, a small pot over the flame. Blues stepped over, yawning, and took a seat beside the shinobi, staring at the dancing fire.  
  
"Mornin'," Blues rasped, his voice scratchy after waking up. "What're you making?"

 

\---

 

“Breakfast, of course.” Shadow stayed facing the fireplace as he spoke.   
  
“Is this the official temple uniform or something?” He grinned, swiping a bit of salmon from the frying pan, yelping as it burned his tongue, “Cuz, ahh, ow, ow! I uh, couldn't find my clothes anywhere. Or my bag.”  
  
Shadow gave him a sharp look, smacking away his hand as he went to snag another piece.  
  
“What's the saying humans use? My house, my rules?”   
  
Blues glowered for a bit, still eyeing the fish that cooked in sea salt and sauce.   
  
“You’ll be expected to behave while you’re here. The barn was your domain. The temple is mine.” Shadow said calmly as he cracked a few eggs into a small mixing bowl, stirring them with chopsticks.   
  
“Bud, I think you forgot that ‘Obedient’ isn’t in my dictionary.” The boy smirked, pawing coyly at Shadow’s red scarf, trying to pull it from his neck. The shinobi’s hand shot out, gripping his wrist tightly.   
  
“May I suggest buying a better one?” He loosened his grip, bringing the knuckles to his lips to kiss. “I feel as though you’d benefit greatly from it.”   
  
Blues pouted. “I’d rather read the Kama Sutra.” He groaned, then slipped his wrist out of Shadow’s hand, quickly reaching out to grab a plum from the bowl beside them. Instead, his hand hit something hard.   
  
“Ah!” Shadow smiled, “I see you’ve found it already.”   
  
Lo and behold, the ninja must have switched the plum with the book in a split second, for he pulled the fruit out of his sleeve, holding it up in front of Blues’ nose.   
  
“There are no fruits without labor.” He chuckled, shooing the boy away. “Don't worry. You won't starve. I will let you know when breakfast is ready.”  
  
“...I shouldn't be surprised that you just...have this on you at all times, should I?” Blues snorted, but slunk off as he was told, knowing the next bit of food he tried to swipe may be his last.  
  
“You shouldn’t.” Shadow replied, returning to his cooking.  
  
Half an hour passed before a loud groan came from the next room, and Blues slowly kicked himself across the floor like a cat, until his head poked out from the door.   
  
“I’m HUNGRY.”  
  
Shadow turned dark eyes on the boy.  
  
“Hello, Hungry. I’m Shadowman.”  
  
Blues inhaled sharply through his nose, raising an arm with his pointer finger up.  
  
“Do not.”  
  
“Stop acting like a child, and come here. Breakfast is ready.”  
  
His friend wasted no time scrambling to his feet, slipping on the hardwood floor in his socks. Shadow rose swiftly to catch him, unable to hold back a laugh as they fell onto the tatami mats.  
  
“Sometimes I feel like I never left Bass.” The shinobi chuckled warmly, nuzzling Blues’ neck. “You two are so alike. It's comforting.”  
  
The boy beamed, hugging him tightly, “The little brat grows on you, doesn't he?” His heart fluttered as he kissed giddily at Shadow’s lips, trying to coax him down to the floor, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.   
  
His lover didn’t answer, only pulling away to look up at him with ocean eyes of deepest blue, long lashes feathering them.   
  
“Darling…” Shadow bowed his head so their foreheads touched, and closed his eyes, smiling, “Darling, I feel as though forever starts now.”   
  
Blues grinned back, sneaking in kiss after kiss, until the shinobi fell back onto the mats, laughing, affectionate phrases in Japanese spilling from loosened lips.    
  
“You’re such a big softie, you ass.” The boy snuggled as close as he could, feeling strong arms around him, holding him tenderly.   
  
“For you, and only you.” Shadow purred, gazing up at Blues with pure adoration. He then gave him a sly look. “But as much as I love Bass, I don’t want his shadow disrupting the peace of my temple.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll stop chewin’ my toenails in the bed, whatever makes you hap--” Blues began to joke, then looked up, seeing at least three cats eating the cooked salmon and eggs. “HEY! THATS OURS, YOU FUCKS!”   
  
He scrambled up off of a very confused Shadow, and waved his hands about, effectively terrifying the cats and scattering them.   
  
But it was already too late. Most of the eggs, rice, and fish were gone.   
  
The shinobi sat up and laughed.   
  
“I guess we’ll have to improvise then, hmm?”  
  
\--  
  
“Itadakimasu!” Blues and Shadow churred together as they sat down to buckwheat pancakes and plum syrup. More eggs were made, and pork fried rice sat in a small bowls with vegetables on the side.  
  
Blues already started to drool after the first few bites.   
  
“What the fuck, dude….honestly, how do you manage to pull this shit off so…” The boy crammed another half a pancake into his mouth, chewing with gusto. “...effortlessly?”  
  
“When you live alone in a temple for years, you take up hobbies. Mine was cooking.” Shadow NIBBLED DELICATELY at his pancakes, taking a sip of milk that Bass and Rock had brought from the barn a week ago.   
  
Blues, on the other hand, downed his glass in one go, letting out a refreshed sigh as he wiped his mouth on his arm. As he did so, he immediately realized if he had gotten any on the kimono, Shadow most likely would have slaughtered him instantly.   
  
The boy looked up and gave the shinobi a weak grin.   
  
He was met with an unamused glare.   
  
“ _This_ , is what I had mentioned earlier.” Shadow motioned at all of Blues and shook his head, chuckling wearily, “I understand you didn't have much of a childhood, but…”  
  
Blues pulled his knees up to his chin and grinned.   
  
“I get it, Haiku-boy.” His expression softened and he yawned, having eaten his fill. “Be patient with me, and I promise, I’ll…” He rolled his eyes, “act my _age_ ,”   
  
“Darling, you've been around less than a decade, please don't.” Shadow laughed, taking his dishes from him to wash.   
  
Once they had finished cleaning everything up, the sun had risen above the tree line, bathing the temple grounds a buttermilk light. The the dawn chorus was at full force now, all calling to one another as the cicadas filled in any moments of silence with their crescendoing whines.   
  
“So, now what, Haiku-boy?” Blues sat beside the man on the front steps, watching as the cats mulled about, resting on statues or stone lanterns to sunbathe.   
  
Shadow remained silent for a few minutes.   
  
“Love, the world is ours now. We can do as we please.” He smiled, slender hand cupping Blues cheek to bring him in for a gentle kiss, “Begin asking yourself what you /cannot/ do.”

\---

 

Bashful, Blues cleared his throat as he looked away, cheeks pink.   
  
"Well, u-uh," the boy stammered in attempt to hide his shyness, failing miserably, which he was all too aware of. "I...I _can't_ stop thinking about you." He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling butterflies in his stomach. And he didn't understand why he felt so nervous saying it out loud. _FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOUVE FUCKED HIM NUMEROUS TIMES_  
  
Shadow gazed at the trees above, the branches swaying, leaves dancing in the wind. A knowing smile spread on his lips, eyes gentle.  
  
"All that time, y'know, I thought love was stupid. Something only for humans." Blues knit his brows, looking down at his feet. "I was too stubborn to admit...that I'm real fuckin' gay. Like, _real gay."  
_  
His friend breathed out a laugh, and Blues smirked, glancing at him through his shades.  
  
"Gay for you, that is," he said, leaning over to bump shoulders with the shinobi. "Buuut, I'm sure you already know that."  
  
"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing you say it, Darling," Shadow admitted, his voice light as his smile grew, amused.  
  
"That so?" Blues flashed a grin, but noticed that Shadow seemed distracted. He scooted even closer to the shinobi so that their hips touched, watching a couple of cats grooming each other in a patch of sunlight.   
  
"I've wondered..." Shadow mused, deep in thought. "What is it that you find in me?"  
  
Blues looked at him. "You mean like, why I like you...?"   
  
A nod answered his question, and he returned to staring at the cats.  
  
"I...I don't know, honestly. I can't ever put it into words..." Blues pursed his lips before resting his head on Shadow's shoulder. "I just _do_. You know?"  
  
"Hm. I must say that is how I feel as well."   
  
"I mean, you're definitely attractive. _Damn_ fine." The boy knew the shinobi would get vexed at his word choice, and was not disappointed when he let out a groan. "I can go on, if you want."  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Please."  
  
Blues ignored the snide tone in the shinobi's voice and continued.   
  
"You're smart," the boy shifted to place a kiss on the shinobi's jaw before continuing, "pretty." He gave him another kiss between his words, this time on his cheek. "Sexy..." The boy then pressed his lips to Shadow's, voice husky, lingering for a few seconds, a hand on the ninja's leg to prop himself up. _yes he said sexy, yes im going to punch him  
  
_ When Blues broke away, Shadow's expression was nothing if not disgruntled. "Please do not use such a word to describe me." He stared at Blues with a leer.  
  
"What?" Blues sneered, returning a look. "That word not _proper_ enough for you?"   
  
"It is...derogatory," Shadow argued, stern and set in his ways.  
  
Blues raised an eyebrow, getting to his hands and knees in order to trap the man between his arms, hands pressed to the wooden floorboards. "Not when you really mean it. And I mean it, old man."  
  
Shadow huffed as Blues pressed his lips to his once more, his kisses languid and inviting. There was nothing the shinobi could do to resist, even if he willed it, and the boy had him like putty in his hands within a moment.  
  
There was nothing he could do other than wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, his other hand cupping one of Blues' cheeks. He stiffened when the boy's tongue met his, but he did nothing to reject his sweet taste. He welcomed it without hesitation, feeling Blues' hands at his chest, fingers curling to clutch the fabric of his kimono.  
  
The boy breathed hotly as he was lowered down onto his back, Shadow leaning over him, the feeling of each other's skin obstructed by their clothes. Blues moaned softly, struggling to catch his breath when Shadow moved down to kiss at his neck after pulling his yellow scarf out of the way.   
  
He tried to reach for the shinobi's hips, only for his wrists to be grabbed and forced down by his head. Shadow returned to his lips to silence any protests.  
  
Blues did not have any to begin with, completely surrendering without an ounce of a struggle.   
  
This side of his lover wasn't something he wanted to stop.  
  
His body trembling and burning with want, Blues parted his mouth for Shadow to enter, back arched. The boy brought up one of his knees, pressing his thigh up between the shinobi's legs.  
  
At the feeling of the boy's leg moving back and forth, Shadow bristled, eyes opening wide. He pulled away stiffly, out of breath.  
  
Still weak, Blues lay there as he stared at Shadow with half-lidded eyes, shades askew, chest heaving with each hot pant that escaped his lips.  
  
When he regained enough if his breath back, Blues cracked a grin up at the shinobi.   
  
"See...what I...mean," he said between breaths, voice raspy yet smug.

 

He had proved his point.

 

\---

 

Shadow swallowed thickly, gazing hazily down at Blues, trembling slightly.   
  
“D-Darling…” He breathed, cheeks burning rose red as he looked away shyly. Silently, he pulled himself up, sitting back -- a bit alarmed as he realized it was right on his lovers’ hips.   
  
The boy smirked, seeing the shinobi quite shaken that he had reacted so easily to a few well-placed kisses and touches.   
  
“You got it bad too, huh?” Blues reached out, fumbling with Shadow’s kimono sash with one hand, slipping the other under the skirts.  
  
His lover buckled quickly under tender caresses, bowing his body, hands clasped together at his chest.  
  
“I didn’t really get a good feel for _these_ earlier.” Blues gently stroked along the plumlike softness nestled between his thighs, eliciting a weak moan from Shadow’s lips.   
  
“Damn, I think I found a sweet spot, hmm?” He continued massaging, finally undoing the kimono, pawing it apart, grinning wildly as he saw Shadow was more than just heated, silk undergarments unable to hide his arousal.   
  
The shinobi was speechless, shuddering uncontrollably as Blues ran cool, calloused fingers along the shaft, easing it all out into the open. The boy laughed to himself as Shadow covered his face with slender hands, hoping his lover wouldn’t see how flushed his cheeks were.   
  
“Hey, scoot on up, c’mon.” Blues slid his hands past the shinobi’s hips, pulling him forward by his ASS, gripping it mischievously. The man had no choice but to lean forward on his knees over his lover.  
  
At the boy’s hot breath on his quivering MANHOOD _god almighty_ , Shadow let out a pathetic noise, tensing his muscular thighs.   
  
“Just don’t...y’know, shove it down my throat, okay?” Blues cracked a grin, leaning up on one elbow to get a better position, other hand wrapped around the shaft, pinky out.   
  
Not realizing what was about to transpire, it took the first languid lick against his SEX for Shadow to understand what the boy was about to do.   
  
“B-Blues!” He gasped, hands fleeing his flushed face to cup the boy’s jaw, pulling it away from him, “This isn’t, hah, a novice...position!” He struggled to catch his breath.   
  
Blues pouted, glancing away.   
  
“I can do it. Didn’t you just say earlier I should be thinking about--”  
  
Shadow’s tittering laughter caught him off guard, and he looked up. The shinobi lovingly stroked the boy’s cheeks, then chest.   
  
“Darling, you’d choke. If you really want to please me this way, there’s a much simpler fashion in which do it.” Before Blues could blink, Shadow had already done up his kimono and sash again. “But, if at all possible, let us refrain...for a few hours. I want to enjoy the serenity of the temple grounds with you for a while.”  
  
The boy frumped, still hot and bothered as Shadow got off of him.

“Suckin’ dick is plenty serene, if you ask me.” He grumbled to himself under his breath.   
  
The shinobi gave him a sly look.   
  
“This area is completely remote, as you remember.” He rose to his feet, and padded inside, “I’m sure we can find a more...suitable place for lovemaking than the front porch, Darling.”  
  
Choking on his own spit, Blues whirled around, stumbling on all fours before getting to his feet and running in after Shadow.   
  
“Bastard! Stop playing me like this!” His yell was cut short as he was met by a stoic looking ninja, who held a small hand-woven picnic basket it one hand, and a thermos of tea in the other.   
  
“While you are here, first and foremost you will learn patience and control.” His stern expression melted into a knowing smile, “Despite my overwhelming weakness to your...erhem, _charms_.”  
  
Blues crossed his arms and puffed up, shifting impatiently. He kept his mouth tightly shut as he followed Shadow out the door.   
  
The shinobi handed him a paper parasol.   
  
“We have all the time in the world to be intimate, my Love. Let us enjoy what nature has provided us in the meantime.” He unfolded his own sakura pink parasol, setting it delicately over his shoulder as he tread the mossy stone path into the gardens.   
  
_Yeah, but I wanna be intimate NOW_ , Blues brooded to himself, _And probably the rest of the day at this rate_ He felt his cheeks burn as he stared at Shadow’s swaying hips.

 


	13. Temple Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youre on your own from here on out. these coming chapters will be the ones updated as the RP updates. be warned.

**[[The Gravity Of Love | Really Slow Motion]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJBm9OdXMxw) **

 

Blues blinked, jolting when he realized his own feet hadn't started to move, leaving him behind.  
  
"Wait up...!" he called, bounding down the stairs to catch up to Shadow.  
  
The shinobi turned his head slightly, glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes then, turning his face to the sun as it filtered through the trees, breathing in the refreshing air.  
  
Coming to a noisy stop once he was beside Shadow, Blues steadied his pace to match his companion's.  
  
He looked at him while he still had his eyes closed, squinting.  
  
Patience and control...?  
  
Blues glowered, turning his eyes to the trail ahead.  
  
He was tired of waiting - now that he'd broken through so many of his hindrances, he was eager to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Selfish, true, but there were times when he didn't care. He was the asshole of assholes.  
  
Still...he didn't want to be insolent. The last thing he wanted was for Shadow to get upset.  
  
But that didn't mean he couldn't...plan ahead of time while they took their walk. The tranquil sounds of the forest and the clean air proved to make the perfect atmosphere for _creative_ thinking.  
  
Complacent enough with that, the boy sidled up to Shadow and wrapped his arm around one of the shinobi's, the parasol he had given him grasped in his other hand.  
  
Shadow took in the chirring of the insects and birds, comforted by Blues' presence. Every now and then their hips would brush, and everything was in its place. Nothing felt more right than the quiet peace with his love at his side.  
  
_"Summer sweet flowers_  
_Lovers' hearts entwine like vines_  
_An orchid blooms."_  
  
Shadow sighed after he spoke, opening his eyes. A rabbit darted across the path ahead, dashing into the undergrowth to disappear into its warren.  
  
When no response came, Shadow peered at Blues, confused. Had he not heard him?  
  
An oblivious look was in Blues' eyes, and - Shadow's brows knit.  
  
"Darling?"  
  
Blues didn't react initially, and Shadow grew concerned. The boy was just grinning to himself, and a moment later, he began snickering.  
  
It took a nudge from Shadow to grab his attention, and he jolted, hair fluffing.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Shadow caught his eye, stepping through the path of a bamboo forest.  
  
Blues smiled mischievously as he looked away. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Shadow couldn't mistake the blush coating his cheeks. He furrowed his brows further, but didn't press.  
  
The comfortable silence returned between them, but a second later, Blues snirked abruptly, his shoulders hunching up as he tried to suppress his laughter. He glanced at Shadow, eyes shining. "You don't want to know."  
  
Giving up on trying to comprehend what the hell the boy was up to, Shadow decided to enjoy the fragrance of the foliage around them.  
  
The bamboo thinned out, maples and dogwoods taking over once more. Mosses and grasses blanketed the forest floor, rounded rocks overtaken by lichens.  
  
His gardens had ended at the way they had gone into the bamboo forest, wild flowers now the only bright colors dotting the greenery.  
  
"Ah...!" Shadow paused, recognizing a particular species. He led Blues over to the vine bush, small, tubular white flowers in small bunches amongst the leaves. "Have you ever tasted honeysuckle?" he glanced at Blues before bringing his face to smell the flowers, even though the fragrance was strong enough to smell a yard away.

  
Blues did the same, shaking his head. "No. I'm not all that keen on eating flowers, even if I live with cows."  
  
Shadow chuckled as he straightened back up, smiling. "No, Dear. Let me show you." Plucking one of the flowers from the tendrils, he picked the style out of its center from the receptacle. He brought the piece to Blues lips, the stigma sporting a swollen drop of nectar.  
  
"Taste," Shadow instructed, watching Blues hesitate before leaning in to take the nectar into his mouth.  
  
The sweetness of the flower spread on his tongue for but a brief moment, and Blues hummed pleasantly.  
  
He looked up at the shinobi CUTELY, taking the petals of the flower from Shadow's hand to twirl between his fingers.  
  
"Got any other flowers for me to taste...?" the boy questioned softly, cheeks and nose ruddy.

 

\---

 

Shadow stiffened slightly, somewhat surprised at Blues’ gentler approach.  
  
“Well, I…” He began hesitantly, but stopped, cheeks rounder and pinker than usual as he glanced away.  
  
Blues smiled, holding up the flower to cover his nose playfully.  
  
“Listen, it would...be immensely,” Shadow cleared his throat, feeling his composure slip from his hands like sand, “T-tacky, if I made...a reference to…” He swallowed. “ _Tulips_.”  
  
Blues bit his lip, holding back giggles as he grinned behind the honeysuckle.  
  
“You know how much I love tacky.” He did his best to continue playing cute, seeing the strong effect it had on the shinobi.  
  
“Yes, well, I…” Shadow fumbled frantically for something...dignified, but nothing came to mind.  
  
He bristled as Blues sashayed closer, holding the flower to his friend’s lips.  
  
“Go on, Haiku-boy. Tell me a poem about tulips, then.”  
  
The shinobi held his breath as the boy gazed up at him with dark, devoted eyes.  
  
_“Sunbeams of color  
Meaningless to the pleasures  
Of pale moonlit lips.”_  
  
He murmured quietly, feeling himself lean in as Blues did the same, both flower and parasol falling lightly to the ground as he pushed up on his toes, lips tentative and sweet against the shinobi's.    
  
Shadow’s arms wrapped securely, warmly around his back, slender fingers buried in thick, fluffy hair. Slender fingers that gripped firmly at the plush of the boy’s hip.  
  
Knees grew weaker and weaker as they kissed, the shinobi holding Blues closer and closer, until--  
  
“Darling…” Shadow gasped, breaking the kiss to hug the boy to him, burying flushed cheeks in the crook of his neck.  
  
Blues shivered pleasantly as embarrassed noises became tender yet passionate suckling along the already marked skin.  
  
It didn’t take long for their hips to meet as well, the boy grinning to himself at how obvious Shadow was becoming. Furtively, he slipped a hand between the skirts of the kimono, cupping the shinobi’s LOINS _I GUESS ILL HAVE TO CALL THEM THAT EUGH_ in his palm, massaging them skillfully.  
  
His lover’s lips left his neck with a gasp, his hips pushing ever so slightly towards Blues. He felt Shadow’s resolve weaken considerably as he ran calloused fingers along the twitching shaft.  
  
With a smirk, Blues realized Shadow had never really returned to an unaroused state, even during their walk. He had only managed to hide it.  
  
Feeling the tip already slick with oil, he swiftly undid the shinobi’s robes, kneeling before him, eagerly stroking the man’s flushed length.  
  
Shadow inhaled sharply, eyes wide but unable to see straight at the sight. He managed to weakly lean against a strong bamboo trunk to steady himself.  
  
Blues was much too keen on getting started, and left any witty comments for later. He still made sure to look up at Shadow sweetly before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue lewdly. The shinobi merely whimpered under his breath, and lay his head back, unable to watch, lest he finish too soon.  
  
It definitely wasn’t as easy as it looked in the movies, but that didn't mean Blues hadn't tried it out on a banana a couple times when no one was looking. The teeth were a bit of a bother to have to constantly think about, worried that even the smallest brush would hurt his lover, but any mistakes he made went completely unnoticed.  
  
Blues closed his eyes, getting into the slow rhythm of it, making sure to use his tongue the most, and forcing back gags as he pushed himself further along the hot shaft.  
  
The sensation of gentle, slender fingers weaving through his unruly hair almost startled him, but he let out a small humming sigh, looking up to see Shadow, clearly out of breath but smiling fondly down at him.  
  
He felt a blush ruddy his own cheeks, and he looked away as he continued the fellatio.  
  
It was when Shadow began moving on his own that Blues snapped back to attention, quickly anticipating each stroke with an open throat, the feeling of his lover forcing him to breathe exclusively through his nose a challenge he fervently accepted.  
  
He didn’t have much time to think _“GOD this is complicated”,_ before the thrusts became more and more frantic as Shadow had finally opened his eyes again and looked down at the boy who had been SLOBBERING ALL OVER HIS DICK FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES. His loins CHURNED with lust _EW_ as he dug his thumbs into the soft of Blues’ cheeks, fingers curling around his jaw to pull him even farther down the shaft.  
  
With a guttural squeak, the boy felt Shadow push past his throat, and for a few moments he worked furiously to take it as far as he could, wishing his nose could be flush to the shinobi’s porcelain skin. As a robot, he didn’t need to breathe, but the urge was still great, and he began to choke, the muscles of his throat rippling violently along his lover’s length.  
  
That was all it took for Shadow, and with a shuddering moan, he called Blues’ name, fingers curling tightly as he yanked the boy even closer by his fluffy hair. Blues eyes rolled back, tongue lolling as he felt hot oil scorch his already raw throat, now able to taste the source of it all as the shinobi had bottomed out, lapping senselessly at the man’s loins. _THAT STILL SOUNDS WEIRD._  
  
The boy couldn't remember where it began or where it ended, but the throbbing in his throat and burning liquid never seemed to end, and he grew faint. There was a jarring realization as he reached up with shaking hands to feel how his throat bulged, but it was soon over as Shadow gently pulled away.  
  
He was not surprised to see Blues fall to his hands and knees, spluttering and coughing, tears in his eyes as he frantically tried to catch his breath.  
  
Shadow knelt quietly beside him, offering him a comforting embrace, which he took without hesitation, sniffling and hiccupping like a child.  
  
The shinobi soothed him with kisses and soft whispers, stroking his hair lovingly.  
  
“Darling, I’m sorry...you took too much at once.” He purred, kissing at trembling lips, “You didn’t have to do so much for me…” He smiled as Blues nuzzled into his shoulder, still shaking.  
  
“Shhh, relax. Let me tend to you as well.” Shadow murmured, petting the boy’s back until he ran silken palms along his rump, and lowered him to the soft grassy ground.  
  
Blues did not resist as he felt the shinobi’s warm tongue in his mouth, or at his nipples, only shivering as his hips were nibbled at.  
  
Shadow wasted no time pulling the boy up, feeling wiry thighs rest over his shoulders. Without a word, he spread Blues’ PLUSH RUMP, running his skillful tongue along the softness that lay within, the sounds of the boy’s whimpers and moans like music to his ears.  
  
He worked in time with Blues’ erratic movements, holding him still only to push in further, slender fingers massaging where he wished they matched. The boy shuddered, unable to control his thrusts as Shadow took him into his mouth, thumb pressing deeply between his ASS.  
  
This was more than Blues could handle, and he cried out, wrapping his legs tightly around the shinobis neck, the heat in him unbearable.  
  
He came without warning, fingernails digging into the loamy ground as his hips jerked wildly, moaning loudly as his toes curled. The summer blue sky began to fade above him as his eyes rolled back and his body became limp.  
  
\--  
  
Blues woke grumbling, blinking blearily to see Shadow sitting cross legged, a serene expression on his face as he sipped at a cup of tea. The boy wearily pulled himself up, panting from exhaustion and heat. He was offered a cup of tea, which he downed immediately.  
  
“I figured something like this would happen, darling.” Shadow smiled, “The tea is infused with the same materials of an E-tank, so you should be feeling better soon.”.  
  
\---

The pleasing scent of the honeysuckle still around them soothed Blues, as well as the warmth of the tea in his belly, and he was thankful they were under the shade of the forest. He slumped his shoulders, making himself take slow, deep breaths, the summer heat at its peak.

Shadow stared at him with perceptive eyes before taking another sip of tea, his gaze locked on the boy from behind the rim of the cup.

A breeze passed through the trees.

"Thanks for bringing me out here," Blues rasped as he looked back at the shinobi, his voice scratchier than usual, and he suppressed a wince from the lingering pain in his throat by swallowing thickly.

He truly was grateful that Shadow trusted him enough to take him to such a beautiful location, one that few others knew about. None of the city's buildings compared to the temple. A relic, once lost in time, until Shadow claimed it and restored it to most of its former grandeur.

The man gave Blues a smile, setting his empty cup down on level ground.

"It is impossible not to appreciate such beauty, hm?" he said in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the tranquility.

Blues merely grunted softly in agreement, his throat too raw to use. He shifted to stand up, eyelids drooping as he got to his feet and padded the few feet over to the other robot; he knew if he had just crawled over, his body would have been found dead years later, the dirt stains on his kimono the reasoning for his killing.

Shadow was silent as Blues got into his lap, settling himself comfortably on top of his legs and resting his head against his chest. The soft thudding of the shinobi's heart only helped to further lull him along with the heat.

"Tired already?" Shadow chuckled, moving his arms to support the boy, hands resting on his own knees. "Perhaps we should head back to the temple...?"

Blues snuggled deeper, nuzzling his head from side to side to decline the idea. "No..." he mumbled, eyes already closed, too tired to open them. "Just...stay here."

Watching the boy slowly become more and more unresponsive, the shinobi pressed his back to the trunk of a tree, reaching within his robes to pull out his pipe and place it in his mouth, using a match to set its contents aglow.

He puffed it, blowing the smoke to the side as not to disturb the dozing Blues.

The shinobi closed his own eyes, tipping his head to rest it against the bark, the pipe in his hand.

Like the leaves in fall, petals drifted down from the flowering trees of early summer. Shadow took another puff.

It was times like this - with the calming, pristine air; the cool grass serving as his earthly seat; the comforting, familiar body of Blues rested on him - that the shinobi did not continue to resent the years before, the years of fighting, of war, when it led to this moment. Led to every moment he spent with Blues, with his own heart in tune with the world around him.

Shadow sighed with content, a smile spreading on his lips.

 

 

\--

By mid afternoon, Blues awoke to find himself back at the temple, laying on a bed roll in the large main room, the shoji removed to leave the room open to the outside. He rose up, rubbing at his face.

He was starting to take way too many naps.

Smacking his lips after a yawn, the boy could still feel the soreness of his throat, although it had subsided slightly after some rest.

A cat jumped into the room and made its way across the floor towards Blues, its pawsteps naturally silent. It raised its tail as it reach him, the tip quivering in greeting, and climbed onto his lap, stepping all over his legs as it rubbed its cheeks on him.

Blues grinned, his fingers scritching at its ear.

"What's your name?" he spoke, voice quiet as not to hurt his throat. "Don't have one, huh?"

The cat trilled in response, nestling intself compactly on the boy's lap.

"How's about...Ass Destroyer? S'got a ring to it." Blues snorted and immediately regretted it, jolting when a burning sensation panged at the back of his throat.

 

 

\--

“I’d prefer if you left them unnamed, personally.” Shadow’s cool voice preceded his arrival as he padded quietly into the room. “You have such a way with nomenclature that I fear for them.” He took a seat beside Blues, eyeing his absolute mess of hair.

Blues simply gave him a smarmy grin as a breeze blew through, ruffling their kimonos.

The shinobi grew quiet, bashful even, having almost never initiated any sort of affection between them. He was furious at himself for this, especially when he wanted to know how the boy was doing.

“I must’ve slept like a rock for you to haul me all the way here without waking me up.” Blues huffed a laugh, noticing the change in Shadow. But it was all the man needed, and he lept at the chance.

“Darling, are you alright?” He spoke hastily, suddenly turning to face him, eyes awash with emotion as he cradled the boy’s cheeks in his soft hands. “I’m….sorry, I should have stopped you, I--”

Blues felt himself swept into a warm embrace, Shadow downright /cuddling/ him. He grinned over the shinobi’s shoulder. If suckin' dick got him this, then he’d take any sore throat, any day.

“Hey, Haiku-boy.” Blues watched as his feline friend made its escape. Three was certainly a crowd. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He rasped weakly, making it sound worse.

Shadow pulled away, fumbling in his pocket for something, pulling out a little tin box. “These may help…” Again, he looked utterly remorseful as he gently handed it over.

“Oh, lozenges?” Blues took one out, popping it into his mouth without hesitation, “This is good shit, dude.” He looked more than content to suck on them, pocketing the tin box.

Shadow glanced away nervously, “Yes, well, I just made them earlier, while you were sleeping. I was so worried with how deeply you slept that--” He tensed, shoulders bunching as he inhaled sharply.

Blues suddenly lept up, cramming himself in his friend’s lap, aggressively snuggling him to keep him from... _crying_.

“Shadow!! It’s okay, I’m not dying, my throat’s just sore.” He rubbed his cheeks on the shinobi’s, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, but I did that to you, I…” Shadow bristled, tears in his eyes, “I speak so highly of my control...but when it comes to you, I have none!”

The cry did not deter Blues, and he continued to cuddle him, feeling his own body relax and his eyes droop the more he did so.

“Shadow…” The boy yawned cutely, kissing submissively at the shinobi’s lips, “I’m fine, just…sleepy.”

Shadow, whose anxiety had kept him awake all this time, grew tired as well, quickly giving in to Blues’ affectionate efforts. He did not resist as the boy snuggled him right back down into the bedroll, closing his eyes and admitting one small smile.

It didn't take long for them to curl up in a cuddly heap, falling fast asleep within minutes.

The first pelting drops of rain woke them, and Shadow was swift to close the shoji, but flopped back down on his knees as sleep still clung heavily to him. Blues wasted no time in crawling into his lap once more, feeling warm and tingly from waking up.

He swallowed thickly, and was met with no pain.

Too tired to grin, his eyes simply shone devilishly bright as he realized he could use those lozenges any time he wished.

The mere thought got him to straddle Shadow, hips shifting. The shinobi gazed at him with shrouded eyes, before resting his forehead on the boy’s shoulder with a sigh.

“You are a tireless lover, Darling.” He purred, listening to the storm that rumbled outside.

But he allowed himself to be pushed down into the bedroll, hushed hums in his throat as Blues kissed his neck, slowly undoing his bright red sash before doing the same to Shadow’s navy one.

The shinobi did not resist as he felt the open air against his bare skin, or his lover’s lips at his collar. If Blues wished to seek pleasure from his servant, who was Shadow to deny his master?

Despite his efforts, the man felt his LOINS stir, the heat of arousal making his willingness to serve the boy blatantly obvious.

Shadow hoped Blues didn’t have anything intense planned, as he was still weary from their earlier encounter. But he would still do his best to offer his body as a vessel of pleasure for his lover.

\--

Stomach churning with warmth, Blues pushed his hips to Shadow's, face flushed. The boy kept giddy laughter at bay, nuzzling into his lover's neck, hands trailing down the shinobi's chest as he nipped playfully at the pale skin.   
  
After a few more kisses, Blues straightened back up to look at the man beneath him. Dark eyes met lurid ones, and Blues felt his heart flutter.    
  
He could tell Shadow was even more tired than he, despite what the boy could feel pressing up against his CROTCH, and so he dipped his head back down, placing a tender kiss on Shadow's lips, grinding his hips slowly.    
  
Deft fingers trailed up his thighs, going underneath his kimono skirts to loosely grip his PLUMP ASS. Blues arched his back as a shiver went up his spine at the feeling of fingers exploring his rump, spreading the cheeks apart to press a finger deeply between them, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from the boy.   
  
BLUES NEEDED AN ASSHOLE RIGHT THEN AND THERE   
  
He breathed hotly into Shadow's mouth, one of his hands moving to reach down between the two, rough fingers brushing against what was obvious to both.   
  
Tensing, Shadow huffed, still finding himself ashamed to be so easily swayed by Blues. Quite the shinobi he was when he couldn't control himself from the advances of the boy for more than a few touches and kisses.   
  
As Blues began to work his hand a bit faster, both he and Shadow froze when a loud ringing disrupted the moment. Blues sat up, looking behind him to see that there was a message for a call on the screen Shadow had on one end of the room.    
  
Shadow propped himself up on his hands while Blues stood up, making his way towards the screen crossly.   
  
"Kinda fuckin' busy here...!" he grumbled as he pulled the haori up around his waist with nothing to keep it in place. He used the sleeves to tie a knot, serving as a makeshift sash.   
  
Shadow barely managed to pull his clothes back on before Blues accepted the call, gathering some composure while he went to join his companion.    
  
He was thankful that the camera went no further below than their torsos when Bass' face was suddenly taking up nearly the entirety of the bright screen. A small hand appeared to gently tug him away so that the two could see that Rock was also there.   
  
"COME BACK ALREADY," Bass yelled as he grasped at their screen without giving anyone else a chance to say a greeting or anything of the sort. _i love him i love him so much_  
  
Rock gave Blues and Shadow a small wave.   
  
"We haven't been gone that long," Blues said, slight irritation in his voice. He wanted to hang up as soon as possible so he could GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.    
  
"How are things over there?" Rock pipped up quietly, and Bass stepped back to give him more space.   
  
"Hot," Blues replied simply, folding his arms. "How's my wife?"   
  
"She took Miss Moo out to eat grass today!" Bass practically vibrated with excitement, eyes shining with pride. "She really liked the dandelions. I helped her pick some!"   
  
Blues smirked and shook his head.    
  
Bass brought his face back in closer, studying his friends on the other side. "Are you naked?" he looked at Blues, who didn't have anything on up top. Shadow glanced at him.   
  
"No, dipshit." Blues rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "It's just hot. Any other dumb questions?"   
  
Rock put a hand on Bass' arm, stopping his friend from responding. "I think we should go, Bass. It's getting a little late, they might wanna go to bed."   
  
"But I miss them...!" Bass puffed up, frowning.   
  
Shadow and Blues heard Treble howl in the background.   
  
"It's been like three days, kid." Blues tried to make their goodbye quick, thankful that Rock could at least sense that he wanted to go. "Go to sleep or something."   
  
"We'll talk to them later, okay?" Rock gave Bass a soft smile before turning to the older robots. "Bye guys."   
  
"I LOVE YOU--" Bass managed to get in one last shout before Blues hung up, more than ready to step away from the screen.   
  
Of course he missed the brats as well, but he didn't want to pass up his stay with Shadow any more than he had to.   
  
"I'm glad they are doing well," Shadow stated quietly, watching Blues' back as he stepped away.

 

\---

 

“Let’s just hope they’re not doing as well as /we/ are.” Blues didn’t even bat a lash before straddling a startled Shadow’s lap, grinding his hips to the man’s.    
  
The shinobi laughed weakly, resting his forehead on Blues’ shoulder, unable to do much more than hold him close.    
  
“I keep forgetting...how young you are…” He sighed, his body fighting itself--lust against fatigue. “How I talk of stamina when it doesn't matter to you…”    
  
“You can thank Dr. Light for the new power core, if that’s what you're saying.” Blues was more hot mess than robot, clearly unable to control his desires as he toyed with Shadow, wanton gasps on his lips.    
  
Against the shinobi’s will, he felt himself react to such stimulation, the boy’s grip on him swift with desperation, and soon he began to tense as his circuits shivered with an electric adrenaline.    
  
“C’mon, c’mon Sh-Shadow, g-give it to me…” Blues moaned in his ear, only to sink down, kissing from his neck to his stomach. He arched his hips up and stuck out his ASS, moving side to side as he eagerly took Shadow into his mouth, bobbing his head over the shaft.    
  
“B-bastard…” The shinobi’s curse was dry throated and raspy, knowing he was mere seconds away from release.    
  
Sensing this, Blues hastened his movements, massaging the man’s FUCKCIGN LOINS AGAIN in anticipation _can you please keep ur hands off his FUKCING nUTSACK DUDE_ feeling them grow hot and heavy _god thats so gross_ _  
_   
Shadow keened loudly, the rush between them causing his lithe body to shudder wildly.    
  
Blues, of course, didn’t anticipate having a mouthful of hot oil in his mouth, but all it took was knowing what it was to send him over the edge. He drew back, and quickly straddled Shadow again, puMPING HIS.HAND UP AND DOW N HIS SHAFT _god ,_ his own hips jerking uncontrollably at the sensation of their bellies being coated with the slick liquid.    
  
Suffice to say, Shadow was nigh comatose afterwards, barely even able to lift his head for a kiss. He leaned completely into Blues’ embrace.    
  
Once Blues had recovered enough to stand, he realized Shadow wasn’t going to go anywhere without help. _YOU BROKE HIM YOU ASSHOLE_ And it’d just have been cruel to leave him a mess like that.    
  
So, Blues carefully hefted him up, bridal style, and started walking to the private baths.    
  
The shinobi protested weakly, but it was quickly drowned out by the thunderstorm.    
  
Blues grinned. After all these years of playing hard to get...the boy managed to wear him out in less than twenty four hours.   
  
Shadow didn’t recall much, but the warm water was soothing, and Blues’ hands were exceedingly gentle as he washed his lover. Wanting nothing more than affection, the shinobi cuddled up to the boy’s chest, sighing happily when tan, wiry arms wrapped around him.    
  
“I didn’t mean to break you, Haiku-boy.” Blues teased gently, running ruddy fingers through silk-black hair.    
  
His lover looked up through dark, feathered lashes, before kissing submissively at the boy’s jaw.    
  
“Even if you took me again now, I would submit, Master.”   
  
Blues bristled at the term, cheeks flushing and toes curling.    
  
“Oh, cut it out. You’re a real, live robot. Not some kinda…” He loudly laughed the awkwardness away, “Sex slave.”   
  
Shadow, who had found himself comfortably snuggled up in Blues’ lap, nuzzled his neck with a soft sigh.    
  
“Darling, I am whatever you wish me to be.”    
  
“Well, I wish you were feeling better.” His friend hauled him up so Shadow could lay his head on his shoulder, and Blues could hold him like an overstuffed animal.    
  
“Much, thank you.” He purred, yawning as he shifted his hips a little, “In fact, I believe I could--”   
  
Blues fluffed up, pouting.    
  
“No! C’mon, man. I know when your ass is beat. You need sleep. And shit, it’s…” He looked around for a clock, noticing an old wooden one on the wall, “Not even that late!”    
  
“Mmm…” Shadow licked lazily at his neck, hips still shifting.    
  
“Oh, now I’M the one with any sense of self preservation, isn’t THAT fuckin’ ironic?’ He grunted as he pulled himself out from his friend, “C’mon old man, I’m makin dinner. Get out before you prune.”   
  
Blues had settled Shadow on a good amount of pillows and cushions, with a comforter or two to top it off as he stumbled into the kitchen to see if he could find anything.    
  
He was surprised to find it fully equipped with modern technology. But all Shadow used was the sunken fireplace and an old, wood burning stove. Strange.   
  
“Please don't set anything on fire, Blues, I happen to like this temple!” Shadow called teasingly from his mound of soft things the boy had amassed for him.   
  
“I’ll cook with a fire extinguisher in one hand if it makes you happy!” He yelled back over the thunder.    
  
Shadow was quite surprised to sit down to clam chowder and miso soup.    
  
Conversation was light as they ate, with the shinobi joking about seafood being an aphrodisiac and Blues shooting a hot glare at him.    
  
Since neither one wanted to move much after eating, they both agreed it was within reason to crash on the pillows and cushions for the night.    
  
Shadow soon found himself curled up to Blues, his head on his chest as the boy petted him lovingly.   
  
“I can take care of you, too, y’know.” He murmured, realizing whatever strength the shinobi had regained had simply been a façade. He truly was exhausted.    
  
And as such, he had no energy to even shed a tear at the sentiment, rather instead he reached out to slip delicate fingers through rough ones.    
  
“I know it's been a long time since…” Blues trailed off, holding Shadow close, “But just cause you're a little older doesn't mean...you gotta like...protect me and baby me. I can do that to you, too.”    
  
His friend made a hushed noise, quiet as the distant calls of the owls.    
  
“Don't say anything. I’ll try to be better about it tomorrow. And you can teach me how to /properly/ suck a dick or whatever you want.” He smirked as Shadow groaned.    
  
“Just take it easy, Haiku-boy,” He soothed, “I’m right here.”

 


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME GAY FLASHBACKS FOR GAY ROBOTS, also finally a yu yu hakusho song i have been. fucking DYING. to put one in, esp this one

**[ [Romantic | Yu Yu Hakusho]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mapzMg3SjJE) **

Blues lightly stroked Shadow's shoulder, fingertips trailing down the man's bare back. He breathed in the scent of his hair, reminiscing.   
  
Days long passed, but not forgotten.   
  
\--   
  
"You seem to have quite the number of resources for repairs," Shadow voiced from his resting position on a table, completely barren of clothes. The only thing on him that was not a part of his body being a blindfold.   
  
At a worn desk a few feet from the table sat Blues, sitting in an even more used chair as he worked on fiddling with wires and pieces of metal.   
  
He scoffed.   
  
"Yeah well, it pays to know what the fuck to do when you keep to yourself. Can't tell you how many times I've had to piece myself back together - one time I had to do it with one arm." Blues dismissed his words with an indifferent chuckle.   
  
"...What happened?"   
  
A shrug from the boy went unseen.   
  
"Nothing important. Wily's lackeys knew I wasn't one of his. Too bad they had to be killed for it, they had no other choice but to go after me."   
  
Shadowman was silent, frowning to himself. A sigh slipped through his lips after a short pause. "I am no better than they. I went after him...even though I did not wish to."   
  
His rescuer shifted, staring at the man's solemn features.   
  
"But you didn't hurt him, did you?" Blues turned back to his work. "You went against your programming - not many can say they have."   
  
That was what it took for Shadow to realize the true magnitude of what he'd done - or rather, not done.   
  
"I couldn't...I would have rathered died painfully than to hurt a child such as he." Shadow furrowed his brows. "Even if it was what I was created to do."   
  
Blues was silent, staring at the other robot.   
  
A heartbeat later, Shadow heard him get up from his chair and step over to him.   
  
"Hold still now," the boy instructed, reaching over to undo the straps on the shinobi's wrists in turn. "Your arms must be stiff after being tied down for four days."   
  
The man's arms were quite damaged as well, but he was still able to move them, and once he felt them freed of the bonds, he lifted them, elbows cracking.   
  
"Thank you," the shinobi spoke softly, grateful to be able to stretch his remaining limbs.   
  
"...Just don't take those blindfolds off, or we'll have problems."   
  
Blues saw the man smile out of the corner of his eye as he sat back down, and he couldn't help himself from grinning at the sight. He only ever knew of Rock having such a contagious smile - gentle, warm enough to chase any worries away.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Good. Glad we're on the same page here," Blues snorted, falling quiet once more as he pondered. He looked at the shinobi again, leaning back in his seat. "Can I call you 'Shadow?'" he asked, the tone in his rusty voice taking on a child-like inquisitiveness. "Shadowman is a bit of a mouthful, if you ask me."   
  
"I don't see why not." Shadow nodded his head, soft hair shifting as he turned his head to face Blues, even if he couldn't see him. "And what can I call you?"   
  
Tensing, Blues frowned. What /could/ he call him?   
  
He'd have told him "Breakman", but Wily's bots knew of Breakman; he worked for the man just as they did.   
  
And "Protoman" was supposedly dead to the knowledge of most.   
  
Blues rolled his eyes.   
  
He had too many aliases for his liking. The last thing he needed was a new one.   
  
"That doesn't matter," he finally gave up, not knowing what to tell the man. "But you can call me a friend."   
  
Shadow couldn't say that he was happy with that answer, but he didn't pry. He could tell his rescuer was just as secretive as he, if not more. Something they had in common.   
  
"I must admit," Shadow began, "I think you are the only friend I have. My brothers can't really be considered so. Most of them, anyway." He laughed, a breezy sound.   
  
Blues smirked.   
  
"Alright pretty boy, don't get all sentimental just 'cause I'm your friend now," he said with a nonchalant air to hide the fact that he may have just blushed. "As far as I can tell, you're the only smart one of Wily's, so don't make me regret liking you."   
  
"You like me, hm?" Shadow practically purred, laughing much more freely when he heard Blues groan, only to wince a moment later when his body was shot with pain, gritting his teeth.   
  
Blues noticed and stood up, fetching an E-tank from a small stack he had and going back over to Shadow, opening it for him.   
  
"Here, drink this and go back to sleep," he insisted as he helped the shinobi to sit up, guiding the drink to his mouth. "You're in too much pain even if you think I can't tell. I don't care if you're a fuckin' master ninja or not, nothin' slips past these eyes, pal."   
  
Shadow sipped at the E-tank, feeling some strength returning to him from the energizing drink. After a few more sips, he felt his body begin to droop, some of the pain subsiding thanks to it. He couldn't deny how tired he was.   
  
Blues eased him back down, setting the drink to the side.   
  
Rough fingers leaving his skin, Shadow breathed deeply, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to thank the boy again, thank him for all he'd done for him, a stranger, but his conscious slipped from his grasp before he could speak.   
  
Blues returned to his work for that day, finding himself missing the shinobi's chatter to keep him company in the silence.   
  
\--   
  
Smiling into his lover's hair, Blues rubbed his nose against his scalp, comforted by his ever warm presence as he drifted to sleep.

 

\---

 

Shadow remained secure in Blues arms, all throughout the night, though his dreams took him far away from such warmth and comfort.  
  
\--   
  
Shadow stirred in his fitful sleep, the periods of unconsciousness he experienced less than refreshing as they only came from extreme exhaustion. But something else was bothering him.   
  
A reedy noise. But it was also smooth and mellow, wafting on the airwaves over the crickets and distant thunder.   
  
“Blues?”   
  
The boy jerked out of his thoughts at his name, or what he thought was his name, turning abruptly around in the rickety old chair he sat in to see Shadow frowning on his cot.   
  
“Is this blues?” He asked, and sensed the boy relax, even if he couldn't see him.   
  
Blues swiveled back to the table where his schematics and tools lay.   
  
“Yeah,” He smiled slyly to himself, “It’s Blues.” What irony that his company woke to the sound of the radio he was listening to.   
  
“Are you fond of jazz?” The man felt his knee ache, and went to stretch--having forgotten that leg was no longer there. He sighed hotly to himself.   
  
“Sure am, bud.” He blinked. Of course, the less aliases he had, the better, but what were the chances of him seeing this robot again? The others had been Light’s creations.   
  
“You asked me for a name earlier.” Blues whistled long and low, twirling his pencil in his fingers.   
  
“Yes, and though I am...grateful to call you ‘friend’ instead of ‘stranger’...” Shadow trailed off, stiffening as he heard the boy stand up and pace over, worn boots scuffling on the warehouse floor as he walked.   
  
“Call me Jazz.” It was more a husky hum than breath.   
  
“Jazz?” The man echoed, shivering slightly, sensing his rescuer was close. Very close.   
  
“I figure it works better than Shuffle.” Blues chuckled, pulling out a box of cigarettes, popping one out and lighting it before holding it between his lips.   
  
Shadow continued to frown, huffing very quietly at the smell of cheap smoke.   
  
“You seem to know your music history.” He murmured, curiosity eating away at him.   
  
“Call it a hobby of mine.” Blues sighed deeply into his cigarette before ambling back over to his makeshift workstation, flopping down into the chair. “Now, I know you’re a Wilybot, so the likes of me gettin’ your favorite food and book outta you’d be tough--”   
  
“Kaiseki Ryori and the Kama Sutra.” Shadow replied before Blues could even blink, “Though, I do greatly enjoy most of Shakespeare’s works, and ramen is...a bit of a comfort food, I admit.”   
  
Blues turned around dramatically for no effect as Shadow was clearly blindfolded.   
  
He took out his cigarette and coughed, sucking air through his teeth.   
  
“Jesus Christ, I bet you’re a real gem when it comes to Show and Tell.”   
  
Unsure if it was a jest or jab, Shadow shrugged.   
  
“You seem so eager to believe my entire existence is classified.” He mused, “I feel you have a habit of not asking others for things.”   
  
Blues rolled his eyes, taking a drag.   
  
“I made the mistake of asking for autonomy, and this is what I got. A body that barely functions, and--”   
  
“A heart of gold.” Shadow struggled to pull himself up in a sitting position. “Personality is earned by experience, and merit by morals. Despite being so…” The man churred warmly to himself, “Roguish, you seem to care deeply about what you hold dear to you.”   
  
“And for those that /don’t/ speak Shakespeare, Romeo?” Blues groaned. “And for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, shuffling over to the man, “lay back down. A goddamn /I beam/ landed on your back, not a toothpick.”   
  
But before the boy could push him back down, the shinobi managed a surprisingly swift dodge.   
  
“I’m saying,” He gave a flustered Blues a smirk, “You have a good heart, and that can never be covered up.”   
  
“I don’t know what I liked better,” Blues hissed, “When you were comatose, or when you tried to kill me the first time you woke up.” He flicked the cigarette out of his fingers to crush it under the heel of his boot.   
  
Shadow stayed quiet, with the satisfaction that the boy had begrudgingly taken a compliment.   
  
Not one to douse his own ego, Blues sat down beside the man, feet dangling above the dusty floor. He folded his arms and brooded.   
  
“Saxophones are such lonely sounding instruments, aren’t they?” The shinobi whispered.   
  
“That’s why they call it Blues. It’s sad, it’s lonely, and it doesn’t get any damn better.” His voice was low. Cracking.   
  
Shadow chuckled under his breath.   
  
“Yes, perfection is hard to improve upon now, isn't it?”   
  
Blues bristled, hair fluffing, shades askew.   
  
“Are you SERIOUSLY trying to mack on me, dude?!”   
  
Shadow laughed, a laugh the boy had never heard before. Loud, undignified.   
  
“You have me strapped to a hospital gurney in an abandoned warehouse. I’m fatally wounded and you have worked night and day to repair someone who you could have once called your sworn enemy.” He remarked in a cool tone, contrasting his earlier laughter.   
  
“Maybe in some teenage girl’s fanfiction, but not here, bud.” Blues rubbed oily, tired eyes with a tanned forearm. “Maybe you got hit in the head.”   
  
Shadow kept a small smile to himself.   
  
“You’re a good friend, Jazz. I hope to meet you again on better terms.”   
  
“Like when all your appendages are attached to your body?” Blues snorted, and shook his head, “Seriously, dude. Get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.” He gave the shinobi’s hand a reassuring, but brief squeeze as he got up.   
  
The boy yawned, and padded over to the table to turn off the old hurricane lamp before flopping down onto a worn loveseat he’d hauled in earlier that week. He turned over, burying his face in his shoulder, crossing his feet as he propped them up on the arm of the sofa.   
  
“G’night, Shadow.” He mumbled, the lone saxophone on the radio lulling him into a weary sleep.   
  
The shinobi felt sleep tug strongly on him as well, but stayed awake until the end of the solo. Such a beautiful melody, such a melancholy feeling.   
  
He ached so terribly to be home, to be with Bass, to be able to function again.   
  
Shadow turned his head at the sound of Blues snoring.   
  
Then why...did he also want to stay here, to never be repaired, to always have this strange company...rough hands that were so firm, yet gentle, that husky voice low and soothing when it hurt the most…   
  
Shadow shifted his hips nervously, blushing at the daydream. Tomorrow the boy would be working on reattaching his thigh, and the mere thought of those calloused fingers so intimately close to him--   
  
The shinobi stiffened, turning his head, completely flustered with himself.   
  
To fall for a stranger, a stranger's hands, a stranger's voice…   
  
It seemed so easy in such close quarters.   
  
But was it true? Or a side effect?   
  
\--   
  
Shadow woke briefly from sleep, instinct telling him to kiss at Blues, soft lips to a strong neck...it was true, wasn't it?


	15. i cant come up with anything clever its that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You tellin’ me,” He rasped, “You get high as fuck, and talk to animal statues?”

 

The moon was still in the sky when Blues woke up, the sun only just beginning its ascent into the morning sky, the city skyline blocking it from afar.  
  
Sighing tiredly, Blues rubbed at his face, elbows up in the air. He let his arms flop back down onto the sheets, turning his head to look at Shadow.   
  
He was still out like a light, much too exhausted. His heavy lashes graced his closed eyes, eyelids twitching as his eyes flicked in his sleep, deep in a dream.   
  
Blues smiled.   
  
The shinobi needed the sleep, and he wasn't about to wake him any time soon.   
  
He'd have been more than happy to fall back asleep with his lover, but Blues' mind was too preoccupied to do so.   
  
He had been thinking to himself, coming to a decision after careful - albeit last minute - planning.   
  
Wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist, Blues nuzzled his cheek with his own, tired mumbling coming from the shinobi's lips as he stirred briefly from his slumbering.   
  
Blues gently pressed his lips to the man's forehead, shifting.   
  
"Go back to sleep, Romeo," he whispered, although he knew Shadow had already drifted off again. Blues kissed the tip of his nose before pulling away, getting out of the warm bed to put clothes on.   
  
Grabbing his helmet, which he had brought with him despite not needing it, he headed out of the temple, passing by a few sleepy cats as he went over to his bike, kicking up the stand so he could push it alongside him down the path that led out of the forest. As soon as he made it out, he put his helmet on, hopping onto the motorcycle and revving it up, tearing down the dirt road.   
  
The boy made haste, wanting to get back before Shadow realized he was gone.   
  
Blues begrudgingly headed towards Wily's castle.   
  
\--   
  
At Wily's lab, the man got a surprise visit early in the morning from someone who hardly ever willingly entered his lab. Someone who hardly ever willingly went within the same vicinity as the man. Not if he could help it.   
  
That someone having welcomed himself inside, certainly using a window or something to do so.   
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Wily eyed Blues, mustache forming into a frown.   
  
Blues approached, steps purposeful as he stared darkly at the man. Wily didn't notice himself taking a few steps back.   
  
"I need you to do something for me," Blues said, acting almost as if he owned the place.   
  
Wily leered at the boy. "And why should I help you?"   
  
"Listen you old fuck, after _all that you've done to me_ , after all the things you've done to EVERYONE else," Blues' voice was rising with each passing moment, acid on his tongue, before it dipped back down into a menacing growl, "you at least owe me this." The boy narrowed his eyes challengingly, his frame rugged compared to the scrawny man frailed by age.   
  
All the years of pent up anger, loathing for the man before him, was making itself front and center.   
  
No longer would he be blackmailed, no longer would he be sent against his own loved ones in order to preserve his sense of identity.   
  
No longer would he become what he did not want to be.   
  
He was Blues.   
  
And he knew what he wanted.   
  
"Give me..." the boy began, staring Wily down.   
  
"...an asshole." _I MLAUGJFING_ _  
  
_ Wily continued to cower pathetically, finding himself in a similar situation that happened years ago, with Blues -- no, _Breakman_ surely ready to take his life then and there.   
  
"Anything you wa-" Wily started, only to blink, eyes wide. Did he hear the robot right...? "A...a what?"   
  
Blues crossed his arms.   
  
"You heard me," he grunted, impatience with the man growing ever more. "My order isn't as tall as Shadow's was, so I'm sure you can handle it. You're my only option right now."   
  
Albert shifted nervously, wringing his wrinkled hands. "What about Thomas...?"   
  
"My dad will do the...more complicated part. You're lucky enough I'm letting you touch me again after that fuckin' stunt you pulled with my core." Blues growled, anger resurfacing.   
  
"Ah, yes..." Wily trailed off, remembering all too well what he did to the prototype back then. "Yes, I can do this for you."   
  
He wasn't happy about it, but he'd do it.   
  
Blues seemed content with Wily's acceptance. "Alright, let's get started." He went to remove his shirt, tossing it down before going to undress himself completely.   
  
"Now?!" Dr. Wily stared dumbfounded at the boy, thinking he had meant to have it done on a later date.   
  
" _Yes_ , now."   
  
"R-right." The old man wasn't about to argue. Not with this robot, at any rate. "Get yourself comfortable while I prepare, then."   
  
"Good." Blues hopped up onto the metal hospital bed that sat in the middle of the lab, sitting at the edge of it. "How long we talkin', doc?"   
  
Wily stumbled to the side, shuffling through blueprints. This was all so sudden. "Well, there's the matter of shaping, and making the correct nerve connectivity so that it functions...You do want it to function, right?" The look Blues gave him answered his question. "Then, I would say a few hours at most."   
  
Blues nodded. Could be worse.   
  
"You do realize, I will have to shut you down." Albert turned to look at the boy, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he squinted.   
  
"I'm not stupid, you goddamn codger."   
  
"Right, right. Apologies." Wily plugged in a few devices, pulling up data on one of the screens in the room. He willed himself not to lose his temper with the boy; something easier said than done.   
  
The two hadn't ever seen eye to eye, Wily had to admit. Not that he necessarily cared.   
  
Laying down, Blues waited for the scientist to get ready, allowing the old man to gain access to his programming.   
  
"I see Thomas did away with that core I gifted you."   
  
Blues stiffened, stopping himself from getting up and punching the man's nose in. "Don't _fucking_ try yourself, Wily. If you think I'm below rearranging your godawful face, then you've got another goddamn thing coming."   
  
Wily glared. Ungrateful brat.   
  
"Please forgive me, my boy. I've forgotten how unappreciative you are, even if you are Thomas's."   
  
Blues felt his lip curl.   
  
"Leave my father out and just do this shit already." He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the regret he had for going there in the first place.   
  
Thankfully, Wily listened for once, and as soon as all the preparations were done, he began his task.   
  
It went smoothly, as the man had already done this altercation before (on Shadow of course).   
  
Blues was woken up hours later, and after making sure everything was in working order, he left without so much as a goodbye, glad to get away from the bitter old man. The feeling was mutual for Wily.   
  
\--   
  
Trailing back the way he came, Blues wondered how he was going to break this SURPRISE to Shadow. He'd wait until later, which gave him plenty of time to come up with his course of action.   
  
The temple was as quiet as ever when he returned, and he padded up the stairs, helmet held against his hip.

 

\---

Shadow did not wake until the sun peaked in the sky, shimmering rays of light breaking through thickening rainclouds.

Coqui peeped softly from the ponds, a tenor to the baritone rumbles of thunder. The man stirred, a wonderful sense of warmth enveloping him. With a sigh, he stretched languidly, his nakedness no longer means to fret, but to relish, knowing he was living a new life.

The shinobi lounged about a little longer, a devilishly indulgent feeling, to just be able to lie around in bed past noon. As soon as he realized Blues wasn't nearby, however, he sat up, looking around anxiously.

“Doesn't feel good now, does it?” The boy’s voice came from behind him, and soon he plopped down beside his lover, looking a bit tired himself.

Shadow lowered his eyes shamefully, before sighing, wordless as he kissed apologetically at Blues’ neck.  

They spent some time simply enjoying each other’s affections, lazy kisses and sleepy snuggles, until Blues decided to kiss lower. And lower. And--

“D-Darling, please…” Shadow slumped, a weary look on his face, “I will need some time, before I am...ready again.” Gently, he pushed the boy away from HIS DICK

“Christ.” Blues scoffed, “You got some kinda cool down period or somethin?”

The shinobi churred, shaking his head.

“No, but today, I really do intend to teach you a few things, and no dirty tricks.” Slender hands massaged Blues’ hips as he leaned in to kiss the boy. Being like this relaxed the man so much, he simply wrapped his arms around his lover and lay his head on his shoulder.  

“You've got some kinda nerve, thinking you can resist me all the time, seeing as you have like, the worst track record ever.” Blues grinned, hugging him back and pulling him down into the sheets.

Shadow merely purred, feeling his hair bun slip loose by rugged fingers. He let out a pleasant sigh as his lover stroked through lush ebony hair, nuzzling into the boy’s neck.

Robot heaven or not, this was awfully close.

No sooner had Blues threaded his fingers through the silken strands, did the shinobi submit entirely, rolling over onto his back. He stretched out a bit, eyes closed, feeling like a spoiled cat as the boy continued to play with his hair.

“I always forget how long it is. And that it gets all wavy and fluffy after you sleep with a wet bun.” Blues mused to himself, watching a quiet smile grace Shadow’s lips. “God, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, dude…” He trailed off, taking in the slender beauty that was his lover.

“Thank you.” The shinobi whispered, lifting his hands up to cup the boy’s cheeks as he bent down for a kiss. “You are simply nothing short of perfection yourself, my darling.” His lover’s weight above him was more than welcome, and he turned his head to submissively offer his pale neck to him.

Blues wasted no time on finding a faded hickey to darken, smirking to himself as a tiny, needy noise left Shadow’s lips.

“I think your resolve just went out the window.”

“Au contraire.” The shinobi purred again, tangling his legs around his lover’s, arms tenderly holding the boy close. “Today, you submit to _my_ desires.”

Blues, childishly eager to disprove this, reached down between them, pawing at the subtle warmth below Shadow’s hips.

To his disdain, he received very little response for his efforts. He glared up at Shadow as the man began to laugh.

“That won’t work today, dear.” The shinobi gazed up at him with shadowed eyes, smiling slyly. “I’m afraid you’ve hit your seduction limit. I’m much too relaxed now.” He began to laugh deeply, seeing the immature pout on the boy’s face.

“There is no reason to look so sour.” Shadow’s laughter subsided into warm chuckling. “We can enjoy each other’s bodies without lovemaking.”

Blues grumbled, and sat up, squirming impatiently on the shinobi’s hips.

“Patience.” Shadow murmured, trailing soft fingertips down the boy’s bare tummy, sending shivers up spine. “Patience.” He repeated quietly. “Besides,” the shinobi grinned, “You know I don’t do anything without first having my morning tea.”

“Christ.” Blues swore as he hopped off, ambling into the kitchen, “It’s like dating my own grandfather.”

“Don’t be so rude.” Shadow slowly rose to his feet, and pulled on a silk robe, “You may be my Master, but I’m still your elder; your mentor.”

Blues whirled around, eyes bright with a teenage defiance as he flopped down on one of the table cushions, yanking down his boxers before pulling his legs up.

“How’s THIS for rude, Romeo?”

Shadow looked up from tying his silk robe to stiffen, a dry swallow in his throat.

“Blues!” He hissed, before realizing something was very different.

“Yeah, old man?” The boy laughed, sticking his head out from between his knees.

Shadow hesitantly padded closer.

“...that...wasn’t there...earlier….was it?” He forced himself to glance away.

“You like it?” He wiggled his ASS.

Shadow bristled, still refusing to look at Blues.

“I see you’re missing something else.” He huffed, eyeing him as he began to laugh harder, resuming a cross legged stance.

“Yeah, that’s gonna be special order.” Blues grinned, pulling his boxers back up. “But at least you’ve got another option besides my throat now.”

Shadow gave him a steady leer before stalking off to make himself some tea.

“Oh, come on!” Blues hollered after him, “I figured I’d get something to suit my personality!”

The shinobi returned with a cup of tea a few minutes later.

“I won’t ask how or where you got it.” He settled on his favorite sakura pink cushion, taking a sip at the herbal drink. “I only ask you be prepared for a later reprimand. I will not have you acting so…” He cleared his throat, “ _lewd_ , this early in the morning.”

Blues grinned toothily and leaned back on his hands.

“If that means you’re gonna beat my ass later on, I’m all for that shit. And it’s already _noon_ , Romeo.”

Shadow choked on his tea.

“If you’re dating your own grandfather, then I’m dating my own baby brother!” He barked, “Learn some respect, or I’ll force it down your throat!”

Blues was only encouraged further, and sat up, palms flat on the table top, leaning over so his face was mere inches from Shadow’s.

“Make me, you shinobi slut.” He whispered hotly.

\--

Blues found himself prostrate on tatami mats, a red silk scarf binding not only his parted lips, but his neck as well, leading all the way down to bound arms. All before Shadow’s teacup hit the table.

What the Shinobi lacked in brute strength, he obviously made up tenfold with speed and accuracy. Blues gagged against his restraints as the man tugged roughly on one of the scarf ends, the silk around the boy’s throat tightening. Upon release, it slackened again, allowing him to breathe easier. His boxers lay around his ankles.

“You test me, boy. You truly test me, and I accept the challenge.” Shadow growled. “I have given you plenty of chances to rectify your behavior. You have abused each one. Prepare yourself for due punishment.”

Blues, who had easily laughed in the face of death multiple times, took it upon himself to scoot his ass up in the air, waving it back and forth mockingly.

The peace of the temple was broken with a sharp gasp from the boy as the shinobi lay in a single, powerful open palmed smack to his right cheek. The pain sunk in quickly with a burning, stinging sensation, and against his will, Blues felt tears prick his eyes.

“You are eager to be punished, you little brat?” Shadow hissed loudly, eyes flashing red. “Since words do not sate you, physical pain must!”

Blues, still wanting to fight back, but not too keen on receiving another sharp blow, held still, quivering for a moment.

He puffed up his chest, and yelled through his gag.

“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, YOU SLUT?!”

He cried out at the next strike, the numbness subsiding only to give way to pain that shot all the way down to his knee. He winced, forehead to floor, neck tensed as he braced himself.

“I dare not dirty myself with such a foul tongue,” Shadow snarled, pulling Blues back into his lap by his hips. “This will have to do.”

_ITs ASS EATIN O CLO  CK_

_TIME FOR.BRRAKFAST_

Shadow dipped his head down as he spread Blues’ ass, teasing the entrance with his hot tongue.

The boy immediately went limp at the sensation, shuddering weakly to keep his rump propped up as his lover lapped languidly at him, working his skilled tongue in deeper with each lick.

Blues’ eyes rolled back, and he began to babble incoherently against his gag, hips twitching as the shinobi slipped a slender hand between his thighs, massaging at a familiar heat.

Shadow pulled away briefly, annoyed by the boy’s incessant whimpering.

“You sound like you're ready for your first lesson, Blues. I need a way to shut you up, anyway.”

The boy found himself on his shoulder blades, his torso held up to Shadow’s with one strong arm, the other wrapped around his trunk, slender hand spreading his rump for better ORAL ACCESS

Wide eyed, Blues looked at what the shinobi had to offer him. It had all happened so fast, he hadn’t even noticed his gag was gone. None of it mattered, however, once Shadow’s tongue teased at his ROSEBUD. His hips jerked and his lips parted instinctively. It was difficult without his hands, but he managed to take his lover’s length into his mouth, suckling HUNGRILY _jesus c cchrist yall._

Any noises he made were now muffled.

Shadow smiled to himself, but he too lost composure for a moment, as Blues’ eager lips enveloped him into a sultry warmth. Slowly, he worked his hips to force more of himself into the boy’s mouth, pushing ever closer towards the back of his throat.

The shinobi let out a low moan, head bent and eyes squeezed shut before resuming his work.

Blues was finally getting the hang of this weird, backwards blowjob, regardless whether or not he was keen on having Shadow’s BALLS in his face. In all reality, it made him feel even sluttier, and he adored it. However, this complacency did not last long as he felt slender fingers slip into his ass, slick with his own JUICES   _thanks.for the capri sun anus wily_

Blues froze, as Shadow worked one finger, then two in and out of him, as he bit and licked at the boy’s overwhelming heat.

God! Why hadn't he gotten a dick at Wily’s, too?! He had a sneaking suspicion that Shadow could deepthroat just about anything.

He lay his head back to moan, but it was caught as Shadow thrust himself deeper, pushing into his throat.

Blues lost track of everything as he felt his body shudder with a sudden orgasm, throat loose and welcoming his lover, eyes rolling back as his hips jerked erratically against Shadow’s lips. _HES HAVING A SEIZURE CALL 911_

But it didn’t stop there, and soon Blues realized with a silent horror that Shadow was going to milk him for all he was worth, and his body shook again with another orgasm, unable to breathe as the shinobi bottomed out in his throat.

Forget dying in a robot war, forget dying from nuclear meltdown, Blues was gonna die suckin dick, and honestly, what better way to go than that?

He lost count of how many times his body climaxed, barely even flinching when he felt hot oil scorch his throat and fill his belly with a fiery warmth. He barely even remembered to breathe once Shadow slipped himself from his bulging throat.

Blues felt closer to death than ever before, but it was also such a pleasant feeling, an aching afterglow. He lay perfectly still as the shinobi unbound him, lips trembling, unable to find the strength to kiss back.

“Now, do you understand the meaning of your punishment?” Shadow murmured, lovingly stroking the boy’s fluffy hair and soft cheek. “In my temple, you are subject to my rules.” He left a tender kiss on the boy’s lips. “Rest, my darling. I will care for you now.”

\--

Blues awoke in a bath, still feeling a bit woozy as he looked around him.

These were the outdoor baths, and a steady rain pattered on the overhangs, mist and fog swirling about as hot steam met cool air.

Shadow sat adjacent to him, smiling fondly at him.

“Feel better?” He purred, “I brought tea and a late lunch if you’d like to enjoy it after we bathe.”

Blues stared dumbly at him.

Shadow could not have sounded or looked any less intimidating. His eyes shone a dark blue, and his hair lay in a loose bun at his neck.

Was this the same man who’d drove him to multiple senseless climaxes? Who smacked his ass sore?

Hell, did any of that even happen?! It all felt like a dream now as Blues soaked in the herbal bath next to his lover.

\--

Scooting over, Blues tiredly cuddled up to Shadow, completely relaxed in the heated water. The herbs soothed his still aching muscles, and he deeply breathed in the verdant scents.   
  
He tried to clear his sore throat, to no avail.    
  
"Here I go and get an actual asshole," Blues rasped hoarsely, his cheek smooshed against Shadow's shoulder, "and you still have to go and shove your dick down my throat."   
  
Shadow, who had closed his eyes, opened one to peer at the boy.   
  
"Whatever it takes for a little peace and quiet," he mumbled complacently. "Something that apparently takes a _lot_ of effort."   
  
"You just now realizin' that?" Blues snorted before suddenly bristling, his mood changing at the snap of a finger. "You all are the ones that insisted on me getting fixed!" His voice caught painfully, making him cough harshly before he could continue. "I'd probably already be dead and you could be off sipping at your fuckin' tea and making a zen garden out in the backyard...!"   
  
The grating sound of the boy's voice caused Shadow to wince.   
  
"Oh, Blues..." The shinobi reached a hand up to tenderly cup Blues' face, turning his head to force him to meet his gaze. "You know that is the last thing I could ever want."   
  
Blues averted his eyes stubbornly, swallowing thickly as if it would keep any tears at bay. He knew he was being irrational, but he still struggled to admit it, even after everything.   
  
"S-sorry," he stammered, silently kicking himself for being such an emotional asshole over every little thing. "If you really have a problem with it then, then I'll stop, okay?"   
  
Shadow hummed dismissively, wrapping his arm around Blues to hold him close. "I never said it was a problem, did I? You are a passionate man, Blues. That is one of the many things I love about you. Please, don't ever let that passion wane." He smiled warmly as he dipped his head to place a soft kiss on Blues' lips. "Your love has the force of a hurricane, and I cannot help but be caught in its gale."   
  
"Want me to put out a weather advisory for you?" Blues laughed messily, letting a few tears slip. He'd bottled his emotions up for years and years, what harm would it do if he allowed himself to cry over something so trivial?    
  
With Shadow's warm touch and gentle words to soothe him, he welcomed the tears, even if he had no reason to cry.    
  
He wasn't entirely sure why he was crying in that moment, to be honest.   
  
Shadow chuckled.   
  
"No, Darling. But just as the earth needs time to recover from a natural disaster, I too require a little time to…rejuvenate."   
  
"You sayin' I'm a disaster?" Blues sniffled, grinning brightly. "That's not any news, bud."   
  
Shadow just sighed and shook his head slowly.   
  
"Listen, I just...I just like showing you..." Blues fumbled for words, coughing quietly, not sure how to convey what he felt accurately. "Words don't do my love for you justice, alright? I'm a man of action, not words, you know."   
  
The boy was glad that the outdoor bath was a natural hotspring, the heat of the water easing away any aches or pains.   
  
"A-anyway," he blushed, stopping himself from going on about his love for the shinobi although he wanted to, "let's get done so we can eat."

 

\---

 

“I suggest we find ways to express our love…without resorting to lust.” Shadow pulled Blues into his lap, purring affectionately as he gently poured a pitcher of warm water through Blues’ hair, soaking it. “As much as I wish to honor the devotion you have to me,” The shinobi continued, massaging fragrant and expensive shampoo into the boy’s hair, “We must both accept giving into lust can be dangerous. Many people have lost their ways to carnal pleasures.”    
  
Blues squirmed uncomfortably.    
  
“Sorry I didn’t grow up getting read the Kama Sutra for a bedtime story every night.” He scoffed, “You forget that I learned about sex and love and all that shit from movies, from watching people on the streets.” Blues’ expression darkened, and he tensed. “It’s...really hard for me to distinguish it all.”   
  
Shadow simply smiled, turning the boy in his lap to kiss his forehead lovingly.   
  
“Darling, that is precisely why I am here. To teach you how wonderful expressing love can be.”    
  
Blues still looked despondent.    
  
“What...what if I’m...really bad at it? What if I keep resorting to...y’know...sex, to...express myself?” He mumbled, a whine caught in his throat. God, did his throat hurt.    
  
The shinobi gently rinsed out the boy’s hair, and dipped his fingers in exotic oils, threading them through the thick locks.   
  
“What I am doing right now, this very minute…” Shadow murmured, “Is loving you. I understand you are strong willed and…brash, but you are also gentle when your friends need you to be.”    
  
Blues knew he was speaking of Bass, and slumped. Yeah, but Bass was...well, Bass was Bass, and he certainly didn’t feel what he felt for Shadow towards the boy.   
  
“Let us take this day to reflect on our past actions, and strive to express our passion...in quieter ways.” The shinobi kissed softly at Blues’ cheek, before pulling away to gaze deeply into his glowing eyes.    
  
“...Shadow, I JUST got this asshole, and I REALLY want to see how it works.” Blues grinned weakly with a groan.    
  
His lover narrowed his eyes and glanced away with a huff.   
  
“It worked...just fine earlier. There will be no roughhousing tonight. I forbid it.” Shadow’s expression grew stern, emphasized by his high cheekbones. “If we must...it will be an exploration of one another, like I had intended the first night you arrived.”    
  
“If we MUST?” Blues squawked, then grabbed at his throat, pain searing through it. “Do you HATE it now?!”    
  
He was met with an icy glare, and was offered a lozenge. He snatched it and tossed it in his mouth.    
  
“Even the finest wine grows sour when nothing else is drunk.” Shadow sat back, looking away.   
  
“Listen! If you don’t wanna fuck anymore, just say so!” Blues rasped, bushing up, chest heaving. “I’m not forcing you to--”   
  
“It is _making love_ that I want, not a fight to the death every time we crave intimacy!” Shadow hissed, eyes flickering with sudden anger. “I grow weary of battling you every step of the way!”    
  
Blues froze, and recoiled. He felt cold, even if he was surrounded by hot water.    
  
Shadow’s shoulders fell, and he held a slender hand to his mouth, fingers curled at his lips as he bowed his head in shame at his outburst.    
  
“Blues…” He whispered. “I...I only wish to...exist with you quietly. To enjoy a mutual bond of peace and devotion.”   
  
“Yeah, well...what if I’m not quiet all the time?” Blues mumbled back, still shaking. “What if I just wanna yell and fuck a lot?”    
  
Shadow puffed a silent laugh, shaking his head as he relaxed. “Love, trust me when I tell you that you can find greater pleasure in the tender moments.”    
  
Blues writhed in place, still not sated with the answers Shadow gave him.    
  
“Okay, but what...what if it doesn’t change, what if--”   
  
Shadow looked up, eyes dark with fatigue.   
  
“What if you stop fighting yourself, what if you stop holding on to your past, as if it’s all you have left of an identity?” The shinobi sighed. “You aren't hunted anymore. There is no price on your head. You are in a time of fragile peace, and you must learn to live with that.”   
  
Blues just huffed through his nose, eyes watering as he looked away.    
  
“Darling, Darling, even if you never change, I will still love you.” Shadow reassured him, “But don’t fear a change for peace. You will always be Blues. And you will always be good, do you understand me? Being quieter won't make you any duller, any less alive.”   
  
That was all it took for the boy to fling himself into Shadow’s arms, bawling loudly.    
  
“You will be just fine, Blues. I’m not here to fight you, just show you…love is unconditional. And it is kind, and gentle, just as it is strong and passionate.” The shinobi took his time soothing and consoling the boy, stroking him and kissing away oily tears.    
  
“...I’ll try…but if I fuck up and--”   
  
“We will try again. Love doesn’t just stop when someone makes a mistake.” Shadow kissed quivering lips. “I will be there the whole time. I will be patient.”    
  
Blues heaved a wavering sigh, snuggling as deep as he could into his lover’s arms.    
  
Once he had relaxed considerably, he pulled away to sit quietly as Shadow tenderly washed him, making sure the boy was scrubbed head to toe.    
  
“You are tired, Love.” The shinobi whispered, helping him out of the baths, and toweling him off. He offered him a seat under the overhang, and wrapped his fluffy robe around him. “Eat, and we will rest.”    
  
Blues yawned, rubbing his nose on his forearm as Shadow lay out their lunch before him.    
  
He wasted no time plucking a sushi roll from the spread, nibbling on it sleepily.    
  
“You could break my legs and all you’d have to do to get me to forgive you is make me food.”    
  
Shadow smiled, churring to himself as he finished washing himself, and stepped out of the bath to put his own robe on.    
  
“Now, Blues.” He began quietly, and the boy looked up, half a sushi roll in his mouth. “Understand, we will...most likely become intimate before the day is over. I simply ask of you to be...gentle, about it.”    
  
Blues crammed the rest of the sushi in his mouth and gave Shadow a thumbs up.    
  
The shinobi brought a palm to his head, sighing.   
  
“I’ll...take that as a yes.”    
  
“I boyscout promise,” Blues seemed to recover some strength as he ate, “That if we fuck again today, I’ll be nice and civil about it.”   
  
Shadow snorted.   
  
“Thank you.”

\--

No more than two steps had been taken inside the temple, Blues turned around, advancing on Shadow with an all too familiar look in his eyes.    
  
“Well, now that we’re here…” He sauntered up, hands on Shadow’s exposed chest.    
  
The shinobi closed his eyes, and gently rest his hands on the boy’s shoulders, slowly turning him around, and pulling him in close, lips to his ear, hips pushed lightly to his rump. He slipped his arms around the boy’s waist.   
  
“Patience.” He purred, feeling Blues stiffen,cheeks flushing. “I will give you everything you desire and more, lest you follow the order of the temple.”   
  
Suddenly standing up straight and gripping the boy’s shoulders again, Shadow gestured to everything around him dramatically.   
  
“Speaking of! We have the entire temple to enjoy!” He announced loudly, earning a grim look from Blues, which only turned even more bitter when the shinobi went on to melodramatically explain the history of the place.    
  
“Hey, hey Shadow.” Blues stopped him, holding up a hand.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“You ever want me to stop comin’ on to you, just start ranting about feudal Japan, okay?”   
  
Shadow’s eyes lit up.   
  
“You find it fascinating?”   
  
Blues snorted, eyes rolling.   
  
“If I wanted a history lesson, I’d have brought a book. I’m here for you, Shadow.”    
  
The shinobi just grumbled to himself, and began to walk towards the inner sanctum.    
  
The boy jumped. “Well, hey! I didn't say I didn't LIKE the place, I just don't care who lived and died here!” He scurried off after his lover.    
  
Curiously, he followed him into a dimly lit room, which grew brighter as Shadow began to light golden candles, revealing a sitting room with many seat cushions on one side, surrounded by unlit incense and burning candles. The room was sparsely decorated, but Japanese animal figurines graced little podiums on the opposite end, the most notable one an extravagant kirin.    
  
Without a word, the shinobi padded to his favorite cushion, and knelt down, retrieving a cherry wood box. It revealed a handmade pipe, which he took, and added a spoonful of his own special blend of smoking tobacco.    
  
Quietly, he lit it with a match, and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, before sighing slowly.    
  
Tired eyes flicked over to a intrigued Blues, before the man silently offered him a seat beside him.    
  
Wordlessly, the boy was given his own pipe, filled with Shadow’s tobacco.   
  
Not having to be asked twice, he lit it, drawing the heady scent into his lungs. It took a few moments, but Blues felt as if someone had suddenly pushed his subconscious three inches to the left of his body.    
  
“Shit!” He rasped, trying to find where his feet were under him, just in case they’d moved too. “This is good shit, old man…”    
  
“I took it upon myself to throw away those godawful cigarettes you’d brought.” Shadow hummed, eyes closed.    
  
Blues made to argue, but was met with a dark look, and shut his mouth.    
  
Some time passed before Blues spoke up again.   
  
“Dude, are those animals moving?” He slurred, never having smoked something so potent for so long. All those animal figurines seemed much more alive than before.   
  
“They may be.” Shadow said nonchalantly. “I come here to seek advice from them. If you listen closely, one may speak to you.”   
  
Blues turned to face the man, trying to keep his eyeballs in one place, since they seemed harder to keep facing forward all the time.   
  
“You tellin’ me,” He rasped, “You get high as fuck, and talk to animal statues?”    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Shit, dude…” Blues set down his pipe, trying to make sure all his toes were attached when he looked down at his feet. He guessed that was all ten, but it could’ve been fifteen. Either way, he couldn’t count past three.    
  
“Take a break.” Shadow whispered, watching as Blues nearly fell over just staring at his feet. “It’s very strong.” It was not difficult to take the pipe from his hands.   
  
“What…if we fuck like this?” The boy drawled.   
  
“Wait until you sober up a bit.” The shinobi took one last puff, before emptying out both pipes into an ashbox.    
  
“But dude, I’m...kinda really horny right now.” Blues gave him a very lopsided grin.    
  
“Gods help us.” Shadow hissed, but chuckled as the boy clumsily found his way into his lap.    
  
“I’m dyin’, man...gimme some sugar, okay?” Blues sloppily kissed at the shinobi’s neck.    
  
“Settle down. When you are more awake, I may humor you.” Shadow felt his body shiver and react to the boy’s touch.    
  
_Damn!_ He did his best to hide anything that may give him away. “Speak to the animals in the meantime.” He grabbed Blues’ cheeks between his thumb and fingers, turning his head to face the statues.   
  
_Please, ancient spirits, keep him occupied._ He prayed, desperate to not succumb so easily to any of Blues’ terrible seduction attempts.

 

\---

 

"Ohhho, fuck..." Blues said groggily, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting him and making him sway in Shadow's lap. The shinobi steadied him with sturdy hands, only for Blues to brush them off and clumsily crawl away to the middle of the floor.   
  
Shadow watched him flop onto his back, where he promptly stared at the ceiling for an indiscriminate amount of time. He took that chance to try to will his BONERRRR away.   
  
Thankfully, when Blues decided to stop swallowing his spit and drool, and then proceed to laugh a bit too much about said drool, Shadow was able to take his mind off of it for the most part.   
  
Blues wasn't entirely sure if his arms and legs had up and left his body to take vacation in another dimension, or perhaps an elephant was sitting atop each one so that he couldn't feel them, but he also wasn't able to muster any concern for it. He was completely content to just gaze unblinkingly at the bare ceiling. He coughed, eyes red.   
  
His lover was taking it much more in stride, still sitting comfortably on his cushion.   
  
"I need food," Blues whined as another sudden wave - this time of hunger - hit him. His enormous pupils flicked towards a group of the animal statuettes. "Feed me, Mr. Turtle."   
  
When the small soft-shelled turtle didn't respond, Blues huffed. What a jerk. Too bad he hadn't brought any snacks with him. Shadow probably didn't have anything crunchy and terrible enough to satisfy his craving for junk food.   
  
Of course not.   
  
Blues pushed himself up, getting Shadow's attention as he opened an eye to watch what the boy was doing.    
  
"I'm gettin' food at the station, be right back." Blues began to walk out of the room, but before he knew it, the shinobi had wordlessly appeared at his side, a firm grip on the boy's arm to keep him from going anywhere.   
  
"You are in no condition to be driving right now," Shadow said a little sternly. He guided Blues back to take a seat. "You must wait."   
  
"But I'm /hungry/!" Despite his apparent hunger, Blues didn't attempt to get up again. Instead, he slumped into a lazy heap on the floor once more, grumbling to himself.   
  
"Take a nap," Shadow suggested calmly, resuming his light meditation, "You can eat when you wake."   
  
Now that he said so, Blues was getting rather tired. Closing his eyes _did_ help stop the room from spinning, and he was able to force himself to breath easier. His chest didn't hurt so much.   
  
The laboring of Blues' breathing told Shadow that he had drifted off, and he was more than happy to give him a couple hours to sleep the effects off.    
  
In the meantime, he settled himself to his own thoughts, the distant chirping of insects permeating the quiet.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking sorry lmao


	16. THE BLESSED BASSROCK CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD FINALLY I CAN SIT AND JUST WRITE BASSROCK UNTIL I DROP DEAD  
> this is where the 6+ weeks Bass & Rock spent hanging out at the barn or at Shadow's temple will be placed and updated as more is written!

 

[ **[Horse Stables with Kass | BOTW]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDgNrj60_JA)

 

“Man, this place feels so much better after what Quick and Elec did.” Bass was flopped under the air conditioning unit, Treble draped over him, fur blowing in the breeze.

“It was very kind of them to add a central air unit, and more stable plumbing.” Rock agreed, laying in their new bed with his nose in a new Nancy Drew book. Roll had finally decided to lend her entire collection of the amateur sleuth to her brother, and he was absolutely devouring them. There was something comforting in the larger text and simple sentences.

“I think they liked all the food you made them better, though!” Bass grinned as Treble moofled pleasantly, tail waving lazily from side to side. “Ice looked so cute when you showed him the cookies you made him and Cut.”

Rock smiled up from his book, but didn't say anything.

“Hey, hey Rock?” Bass wriggled out from under Treble, who simply rolled over and whuffed. “Why are you so nice all the time?”

The boy frowned, continuing to read his book. “No one's nice all the time, not even me.”

His friend sat up and brooded for a bit.

“...do you think we got older in the past year?” He mumbled, almost to himself. “Like, I don't always feel like a kid anymore.”

Not really waiting for a reply, he stood up and ambled over to the bed, plopping down on it. Grumbling, he curled up to Rock, throwing an arm and a leg over him.

“I don’t wanna grow up, though. Shadow and Blues did, and I don't want that.” He said softly, weaseling himself under Rock’s arm, and burying his face in his chest.

“I think...we’re just...more mature, I guess.” Rock hummed, giggling as Bass continued to slowly pull him into a bear hug.

“Can you read the book to me?” The older boy looked up, expression more childish than he really was.

“You can read it, silly! These books are easier than you think.” Rock smiled, a bubbly laugh in his throat. “But it’s getting late, and we should bring in Madame and Miss Moo for the night.”

Bass wriggled up to rub noses with his boyfriend.

“Rocky, can we stay here forever?” He sighed the nickname into the boy’s rosy lips, holding him close.

Rock felt Bass’ passion for him overcome any rational thinking, with a soft, neverending warmth that flooded his very bones. This was a pure love, a true love. A desire, a need to be filled, by simply existing together.

“Right now, I’m gonna say yes.” He replied quietly, melting under Bass’s sweet affection, sturdy hands gripping his slender waist, tender lips behind his ear, down his neck--

Forever sounded /really/ good right now.

Treble’s head popped up over the loft floor, ears pricked as he snuffled the air, watching the boys intently. They’d been doing this a /lot/ more now that Blues and Shadow were gone.

Rush boofed from below, huffing to get the wolf’s attention. Sneezing out of his fixation, Treble made his way back down the ladder, flopping down in the hay to let the doberman lick at his neck. The dogs had grown closer too, playing together with the collie, but mostly keeping to themselves, as the feelings their masters had for one another bled into their systems as well.

“Hey, hey Rock?” Bass paused mid kiss, and sat up on the boy’s hips, expression distant.

“Mm?” His boyfriend wiggled his hips playfully, running tiny hands down Bass’s soft, but muscled stomach.

“Can...can we pretend…” The older boy’s copper cheeks burned red, magenta eyes glowing shyly, “can we pretend we’re like...a family?” He glanced away, toes curling embarrassedly.

Rock blinked. “Like, we’re married?”

Bass DID THE GHIBLI BRISTLE, a hoarse squeak in his throat as he fumbled frantically for a response.

“K-kinda…” He gulped, shifting his hips side to side, still clearly nervous. “Y-you said boys can get married, right? It doesn't have to always be a boy and girl?”

Rock giggled, and nodded. “It can be any two people. Sometimes even more, I think.”

Bass jolted. “More? Does that mean we can marry Roll, too?”

The younger boy spluttered in shock at the notion of marrying his sister.

“What? I thought you were supposed to marry your best friend, or whoever you wanted to spend the rest of your life with…” Ignoring Rock’s struggle to correct him, he pondered on out loud, “But that means we’d have to marry Blues, too…”

“Y-you can’t juST MARRY MY WHOLE FAMILY!” Rock wailed with a weak smile on his face, desperate to deter Bass from collecting spouses as he saw fit.

“Yeah, it’d be weird if you married Roll…” He frowned, “How come you can’t like her like some of my brothers like each other?”

Rock dragged himself out from under the older boy, chittering anxiously, “Well, me and Roll were raised like human siblings. “Brother” to you is more…uh…” He bit his lip, “Colloquial.”

“Oh…” Bass trailed off, pudgy lips in a pout. “Guess that makes sense.”

“Anyway, you only marry people you wanna...y’know, be intimate with.” Rock blushed, “Like kissing and cuddling and--”

“Well, then Blues and Roll still count.” Bass returned to his staple confused look.

His boyfriend made a strangled noise.

“You wanna kiss Blues and Roll?!”

Bass swallowed loudly, his own cheeks red hot.

“W-well, Roll’s really strong and pretty, and she’s really nice like you, and Blues is--” He sat cross legged and rubbed his feet in his hands, looking away, flustered. “...really cool.”

Rock slumped, little hands covering burning cheeks. “I can’t believe it…”

“Hey!” Bass puffed up, “I don’t wanna do the stuff we do alone together with them, though!” He frumped. “What’s so bad about kissing and cuddling your friends anyway? It's not like it hurts them…”

Rock couldn't help but giggle from behind his hands, peeking through his fingers.

“You’re a really good person, Bass. But some people get mixed feelings when someone kisses them and they aren't dating them.”

The older boy huffed, and rolled off the bed, getting up to his feet, fists curled. “Well, that’s dumb, and I’m hungry.”

Rock laughed out loud. Poor Bass. He had the hardest time with coming to terms with people’s physical boundaries. At least he was a little more gentle about it nowadays.

“Then get Treble to help bring in Madame and Miss Moo, and I’ll make dinner, okay?” Rock got to his feet as well, dusting himself off.

Bass’s eyes shone like stars, chest swelling with excitement.

“We really /are/ like a family!” He blinked back tears, before scooping Rock up in his arms, nuzzling him roughly before kissing him, full on the lips. The younger boy was quickly reduced to quivering mess, any giggles he had at his boyfriend’s ridiculous reaction washed away with each passionate kiss.

Rock got the feeling he was going to start humoring Bass as much as possible, if this was the result.

However, Bass’s stomach won over staying and making out all night, and Rock was left in a woozy trance as the boy leapt down the ladder, startling the dogs as he whooped and hollered.

Treble, just as excited as the rush of mutual electricity coursed through him, scrambled to his feet and dashed off after his Master, woo-wooing jubilantly as they went to bring in the cows.

\--

Things quieted as Bass sat on the milking stool, forehead to Madame’s flank as he milked her, eyes closed, humming peacefully to himself. The jersey’s tail swished to the beat of the song as she munched on fresh oats and hay.

Rock looked up from the stove, the tune unfamiliar to him.

“What song is that?”

Bass smiled, keeping his head down.

“It’s an old farmer’s song. It’s about oxen tilling rice fields while the cows are getting milked indoors. And the farmer’s kids play with the calves.”

Rock puffed a bright laugh. “You take a lot after Blues. Dinner will be done soon, and we can make ice cream tonight, too.”

Bass just grinned to himself, continuing the song, but this time singing the lyrics out loud.

\--

Both boys sat down at the little kitchen table Woodman had crafted for them, and yelled a quick “Itadakimasu!” before digging into their meal.

Rock had made a hearty meal of fresh caught salmon from the nearby stream, piled high with roasted mushrooms that Bass had gone out to pick earlier that morning. Each boy also had a bowl of steaming ramen, a thick slice of pork and a fat cooked egg simmering on top of the broth.

The older boy sniffed emotionally as he poured some soy sauce over his fish and mushroom rice, eyes absolutely sparkling.

“Rock, we gotta get married, I’m in love with your cooking…!” He drooled, before cramming fried salmon and rice into his mouth.

The younger boy laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, Roll taught me how to cook. You’ll have to thank her.”

“I’m gonna marry Roll, too!!” Bass managed, words muffled by food.

Rock hung his head with a sigh.

“...We’ll work on this again later…”

\--

Once everyone had eaten their fill (including the dogs, who were rewarded with a large ham steak to share), the boys retreated to the living room after cleaning up the kitchen.

Bass and Rock flopped on the couch together, snuggling affectionately, mumbling to each other how nice it was to have a real kitchen now, a real living room, and a real bed and bathroom. Bass’s brothers all did a fantastic job renovating the place, and now it was more homely than ever. Rock couldn't be more grateful to Shadow for orchestrating the whole project himself.

Soon, they fell into comfortable positions, Bass spooning Rock as he played a video game, nose buried in the boy’s fluffy ruff of hair. Soon, however, he grew drowsy, and began to nod off.

The younger boy quietly saved the game for him, turning off the controller. He wriggled around to bury himself in Bass’s burly arms, nuzzling his muscular chest.

“I love you.” Bass mumbled, looking down at the boy, his slender frame tiny in comparison to his buff and bulky one. “You’re my favorite.” He kissed the top of Rock’s head, sighing and cuddling him up.

Rock giggled under his breath, heart glowing brighter than the summer stars.

Forever always sounded good when it came to Bass.

He just hoped everyone would understand how he felt, especially his father.


	17. THE CHAPTER YALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they buttfuck in this one ur welcome  
> ALSO UH MORE DRAMA I GUESS dude honestly at this rate its a coin toss if theyre gonna fuck or have character development

**[[Lovers In Japan | Coldplay]](https://youtu.be/NuxCPvS3dWA?list=PLY889V9KTvncjar0fjZ_LpKgWc79N9okc) **

 

“You have done well to find one with much potential.” The golden kitsune waved each tail in turn, before raising a dainty paw to lick. “However, ‘diamond in the rough’ is the phrase that comes to mind.”   
  
“I worry he is too set in his ways to change.” Shadow sighed, tired eyes watching the statuette as it blinked slowly at him. “But I understand I should not only love him if he does change.”   
  
“Change is difficult, and will not be an easy process,” The fat wooden tanuki mused, smoking his own pipe, “Just be wary of his complacency.”   
  
“You must be ready to weather any storm,” A shikoku-ken barked, “Love is loyal, but it takes strength to discipline one's self! A servant cannot discipline his Master!”   
  
“The dogs right, y’know.” The kitsune whined, “If he isn’t willing to change, diamond or not, he’s not worth the battle.” He flicked his ears, “Truly, I’m surprised you chose this one. I expected something else from you, Shadow.”   
  
“True love takes many forms!” The shikoku yapped, stamping an iron paw into his podium. “If it is meant to be, they will grow stronger through their struggles!”   
  
“Eh, if you say so.” The kitsune settled down on its golden haunches, “You could have taken in a much easier mate. What was his name again? Metaru?”   
  
At Shadow’s sudden bristle, the fox gave him a sly smile.   
  
“He was much quieter, and you both got along sooo well.”   
  
“Oh, shove a shroom in it, Kitsune.” The wooden tanuki thumped his big belly. “Shadow knows what he’s doing. This boy’s a good kid. He’s just a bit...rough around the edges.” He turned kind eyes to the man, “Take things nice and easy. If you want something to last, friendship is the way to go.” He laughed heartily, “Eat, drink, and be merry! Smell the roses, get to know one another.”   
  
“And if doesn't work ooouut?” The fox drawled, examining his claws, “Really, Shadow. I _l_ _iked_ Metaru. Does this kid really hold up to a _mature_ person like him?”   
  
The shinobi remained tense, unwanted feelings and memories making him grow uneasy. He glanced over at Blues, who was curled up on a few cushions, fast asleep.   
  
“Metaru has found his own.” He said quietly. “I will not deny, however...my...thoughts of how it could have been.”   
  
“Well, there’s no shame in multiple partners,” Tanuki shrugged, flopping down on his rump. “Why not invite Metaru to the temple?”   
  
Shadow bristled further. “Never! We have each devoted ourselves to one boy. It will remain that way, regardless of our past...encounters.” He trailed off as his body slumped. It would take significant meditation to rid himself of unwanted memories.   
  
“If I may take a moment.” The ivory Kirin flowed to life on his podium. “I suggest you not leave this place until you are both ready to truly find yourselves in this world. The boy is not yet ready to become a man.”   
  
“I was...afraid of that.”   
  
“Summer has already begun to wane, Shadow. Seek each other’s passion as men, not youths.” The beast shook out his mane, cocking a foreleg.   
  
“Rigorous training!” Barked Shikoku-ken.   
  
“Relaxation!” Sighed Tanuki.   
  
“Reconsideration, if you ask me.” Kitsune scoffed, and was met with dark looks.   
  
“Faith.” Kirin whinnied quietly. “Have faith that he will devote himself to you, as you have him. Go to him now.”   
  
\--   
  
Blues woke up with his nose pressed into Shadow’s shoulder, warm, exotic scents filling his lungs. He stirred, and lifted his head.   
  
Both lay naked in Shadow’s master bedroom, curled up together on the elegant bed, silk sheets thrown over them. Thunder rumbled in the late afternoon sky, bringing with it a cool breeze that wafted through the window, ruffling the sheets.   
  
“Shadow?” Blues was answered with soft kisses and tender stroking, and immediately relaxed as the shinobi gently pulled him into his arms as he lay on his back.   
  
“Let us be quiet, now.” He whispered, gorgeous midnight eyes gazing into Blues’. “The world speaks clearer when you do not speak over it.”   
  
The boy blinked, still a bit woozy from earlier, but much more aware.   
  
“Close your eyes. Listen to the pulse of our hearts, the leaves in the trees, the thunder in the sky…”   
  
“The trillion frogs.”   
  
Shadow smiled. “Yes. Every single frog, too.”   
  
When Blues did as he was told, arguably because he was still sleepy, Shadow petted him, smoothing out his fluffy hair.   
  
“We are one, and we are one with the earth as well. Let all distractions and stray thoughts drift away, as sakura petals in the wind.”   
  
Blues remained silent for nearly fifteen seconds, before--   
  
“I’m hungry.”   
  
Shadow groaned.   
  
“I’ll take a rain check on guided meditation. But how about…” His eyes began to sparkle, “We stay and cuddle for a bit? I think we’re long overdue for that.” He kissed at the boy, smiling brightly, “Then we can make dinner together.”   
  
Tanuki’s wisdom was down to earth and matter-of-fact, as was Blues. Perhaps he’d make progress on his advice.

 

\---

 

Blues wrapped his arms under Shadow's, enjoying how soft his skin was.  
  
"We're long overdue for a lotta things, Shadow," he mumbled, closing his eyes before opening them to continue.   
  
"I suppose that is my fault, hm?" Shadow went ahead and predicted what the boy would say next, an amused smile gracing his lips.   
  
"You're damn right." Blues grinned toothily, allowing himself a few giggles. _A GIDDY SCHOOL GIRL_ _  
_   
Shadow breathed deeply, humming out a chuckle, and Blues nuzzled into the shinobi's chest. He pulled himself closer, nose scrunching as he pressed it to Shadow's collarbone, hiding an unusually bashful smile and flushed cheeks.   
  
While Blues loved cuddling Bass back in the cozy warmth of the barn, the two exchanging snores as he wrapped the younger boy in his arms, it didn't quite compare to how he felt in that moment with Shadow, his slender and sturdy body relaxed against his own wiry and rugged one, the scent of flowers in the man's hair. Had he known this was what was waiting for him back when he wandered alone, abandoning everything he had ever known, the lonesome days and nights wouldn't have been so bad. If he had this to look forward to.   
  
It took a lot for Blues to realize that there were those that cared about him - Rock, Roll, Bass. Even his father. He still struggled to believe why they did, but perhaps it was because he cared for them, and wanted them to be happy.   
  
Was it so hard to believe that they wanted him to be happy too?   
  
Blues sighed.   
  
How could he deserve this, after the things he'd done?   
  
Was he truly worthy of any sort of forgiveness from those he had hurt _? EDGE TIME™_ _  
_   
"You're crying."   
  
Shadow's voice snapped Blues back to attention, and he sniffled, unaware that he had begun to cry.   
  
"No I'm not," he grunted as he wiped at his eyes with his forearm.   
  
He was clearly a good liar.   
  
"You have been crying a lot recently." Shadow looked down at him, stoic, yet his eyes betrayed a quiet concern.   
  
"Yeah well, when you bottle up all of your emotions for _years_ since you're Mr. Tough Guy, it's kinda nice to just let yourself cry over stupid shit," Blues retorted weakly, even now putting on said tough guy act.   
  
Force of habit.   
  
Shadow's embrace tightened ever so slightly as he listened to Blues sniffle.   
  
"You do not need to hide your feelings any longer, Darling. I am here, and I will listen." The shinobi dipped his head to press his lips into the boy's fluffy hair.   
  
"It's fine." Blues dismissed, denying the notion of a shoulder to lean on. Still, he appreciated Shadow's presence, more than anything.   
  
He shifted to kiss at the underside of his jaw, enveloped in warmth.   
  
They were quiet for a moment as Blues combed his fingers through the shinobi's hair, entangling them in the dark locks.   
  
"Would you ever cut your hair?" Blues smiled playfully, watching as strands of hair fell between his fingers. "I'd miss it."   
  
Shadow shook his head, his own fingers brushing Blues' skin as he went to gently grip the boy's arm.   
  
"Not unless I have dishonored my family," he said, knitting his brows. "I would have no choice but to mark myself with a lower status."   
  
Blues smirked, although genuinely intrigued. "What _is_ your status? Wily's Employee of the Month or somethin'?"

 

\---

 

Shadow stifled a churr, cuddling Blues up even more, kissing deeply at the crook of his neck.   
  
“I was his right hand man, Blues.” He murmured, pulling away to look up at him, dark eyes shimmering with a strange sense of loss. “Of all the robots, I was easily the most intimate with him.”   
  
Blues immediately gagged, and coughed, “WORD CHOICE, SHADOW. WORD CHOICE.”   
  
The shinobi stiffened, a bright red blush reaching all the way to his ears. He turned his head with a huff, clearly embarrassed.   
  
“Well, I--”   
  
“Dude, dude, Shadow, no, no, don’t…don’t do this, don’t tell me--” Blues whined, squirming anxiously above him.   
  
Shadow puffed up.   
  
“Of course not!” A childish pout, of all things, “But he was my Master, and I would have gladly done anything he asked of me.”   
  
Blues made a face.   
  
“Dude, I cannot love you if you were willing to fuck Wily, I just...draw the line there.” His voice shook incredulously _HEY SPELLCHECK ACCEPTED THAT_ _  
_   
The shinobi’s face was completely red now, and he looked away, eyes glowing hotly.   
  
“A servant offers themselves utterly to the Master they have devoted to.” He stated plainly. “However, Wily merely saw me as a favorite creation, not a romantic partner.”   
  
Blues eyes bugged out.   
  
“DUDE! He’s like... _SEVENTY_!!”   
  
Another _“hmph!”_ from Shadow.   
  
“Age does not matter between a servant and his Master.”   
  
Blues could not believe what he was hearing.   
  
“So, if I was like, Roll’s age, you’d still--”   
  
His lover bristled indignantly.   
  
“Never! A child is a child. I am _not_ a _monster_!” He watched with crimson eyes as Blues started to relax.   
  
“Okay, okay, I just...that was kinda a red flag, buddy.” The boy settled back down onto him.   
  
Shadow sighed.   
  
“Even you are as young as I would dare be with. I feel as though...some parts of you simply have to catch up with your life experience.” Softly, he nuzzled affectionately against Blues’ neck. “I must admit, the same is true of myself.”   
  
But the boy had been lost in his thoughts, eyes distant.   
  
“Must've been nice, being the favorite…”   
  
Shadow blinked, then sighed, wrapping strong arms around the boy, kissing his forehead.   
  
“Darling, you’d be surprised by how many believe you to be their greatest treasure.” He murmured, and rolled him over onto his side with him so he could snuggle him with his whole body, legs intertwined.   
  
Blues bushed up, blushing at the sudden overwhelming affection. Shadow never really seemed like the cute, cuddly, murdering type. _THANKS THANE_ _  
_   
“You’re _my_ favorite.” The shinobi purred, pushing supple hips to the boy’s rugged frame before nibbling at his neck. “Rock’s and Bass’s as well.”   
  
Blues squeaked as Shadow quickly took advantage of his shyness, swiftly moving above him. Ebony hair cascaded down his shoulders as he bowed his head to kiss at the startled boy, hips pushing slow and smooth along with his lips.   
  
“You always have been, and always will.” The shinobi panted, feeling Blues tremble under the weight of his passion. “I have always loved you most, Blues.”   
  
And it was true. Not even Metaru could have offered him this. With a smirk, Shadow knew the fellow robot was probably with his own like this right that minute.   
  
And it was as if it were new all over again, tentative tongues that sparked a growing lust, tiny gestures that sent them both over the edge.   
  
Blues stared up at Shadow with anxious eyes, feeling something strange emanating from the shinobi. A powerful warmth that made him feel small; dependent.   
  
“Darling, I feel it is time.” He purred _BC HES A FUCKCIG CAT APPARENTLY,_  bending down to kiss at PERT NIPS, suckling them gently, smiling to himself as Blues’ hips began to twitch. “Since it is your first --”   
  
Blues suddenly stiffened, “My first time was like, four months ago, you bastard.” He managed a grin, “Stop trying to fuck me missionary all the time.” Calloused fingers reached down to grip the shinobi’s length, causing him to freeze. “Put this in my ass the _r_ _ight_ way.”   
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, but obliged with a sigh. One day the boy would be broken in, and this was the first step. But before that, he was going to reduce the stubborn brat to a soaking, moaning mess.   
  
Once he had left a trail of hickeys from now sore, red nipples, Shadow lay at Blues’ feet, slender hands propping up the boy’s hips and spreading his ass. He wasted no time burying his face between the supple rump, working his tongue skillfully along the outside before licking his way in.   
  
The shinobi’s grip tightened to keep Blues’ hips from bucking constantly, forcing his hot tongue in deeper, eliciting hoarse, wavering moans from the boy. He smiled as he felt small, muscular legs wrap around his shoulders.   
  
Shadow drew back only to work a slender finger into the now swollen entrance _AN ASS VAGINA_ , churring to himself at how he could tell Wily had made this. A pearly liquid began to coat his fingers as Blues whimpered needily. Self lubricating, of course.   
  
The boy didn't resist in the slightest as he was eased onto his belly, but protested when Shadow continued to lap at his most sensitive area, pushing his ass up against the delicious tongue.   
  
Blues’ eyes rolled back as his lover made himself known, resting his weight on the boy, slipping his MANHOOD between the plush rump. His hips jerked back, trying desperately to seek out what he desired most. But Shadow held back.   
  
It wasn't until Blues was begging, whimpering, seconds from release that the shinobi pulled him backwards into his lap, no longer to tease him.   
  
“Shh, I’ll be gentle, and go slow.” He whispered huskily, “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”   
  
Blues nodded meekly into his pillow, eyes squinched shut.   
  
When nothing happened, he turned his head around, a look of childish confusion on his face. It soon turned to alarm as he saw Shadow pour something viscous and white onto his hand, working it into the boy’s ass before also lathering it onto his SHAFT.   
  
“Is...is that real--” It LOOKED real. It FELT real.   
  
Shadow puffed a laugh.   
  
“No, it’s simply lubricant. This kind seemed more...appealing.” He gave the boy a sly grin, and Blues immediately went to retort with, “God, you’re such a sluuuh--” when he felt the first few inches slip into him.   
  
Instantly, he submitted, ass held up, head down, body shuddering as Shadow continued to work himself in, one inch at a time. He was met with little resistance, but the boy was so tight he couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of his length gripped by the _SOFT VELVETY HOLE HOW THE HELL AM.I SUPPOSED TO DESCRIBE THE INSIDE OF AN ASSHOLE._ _  
_   
Blues eyes grew wide as it never seemed to end, Shadow’s length filling him to the brim, and then some. The tip bumped roughly against something inside him, making the world spin around him. It was like it was all the way in his belly.   
  
The shinobi huffed, feeling like a katana whose sheath had been made too short. He had hoped to get in to the hilt, but it seemed the boy would need more training.   
  
With a muffled groan of satisfaction he gained a few more inches as he began to rock his hips firmly against Blues, who in turn gasped, tongue out, pupils dark and unfocused as he rolled his own hips back into Shadow’s.   
  
“Blues…” He rasped, unable to keep the overwhelming pleasure from his voice as he felt himself lose his earlier control. He needed to bottom out in this ass.   
  
Blues didn’t respond at all, no words at his lips, only the breath forced from his lungs with every determined stroke. His eyes rolled back, unable to process anything else but this consuming heat that made him feel so full, the subtle pain as Shadow pushed deeper and deeper, until he thought he’d break. Even his body lay limp, too overcome by the lusty sensations that surrounded him: the shinobi’s hushed moans, the sound of his hips smacking the boy’s soft ass, the delicious, but quiet slippery sound as Shadow plunged in and out of his eager body.   
  
Blues shuddered weakly as he tried to find the rhythm to his lover’s thrusts, meek words spilling from his lips.   
  
“...s-so...fullll…” He managed, but was suddenly torn from his complacency as Shadow nearly pulled out all the way, before slamming back in, his lithe body now flush to the boy’s back. He shivered happily as strong arms wrapped around him, his back beginning to ache wonderfully from having to hold his ass up.   
  
Blues felt hot breath on his neck, followed by sultry kisses that his lips sought out. Tongues burned in one another’s mouth as Shadow picked up the pace, an all-new heat stirring in his loins.   
  
The boy finally found his voice, begging his lover for more as he began to roll his own hips against each thrust, now able to think above the haze of lust.   
  
Shadow obliged, swift strikes sending Blues into a frenzy, bracing himself against every powerful blow.   
  
“D...ah…Darling!” The shinobi felt instinct take control of his body, and clutched desperately at the boy, senseless Japanese spilling from his lips in a last attempt to warn him. “Oh, B-Blues…!”   
  
His lover merely whimpered, trying his hardest to respond, to call back to him when his climax struck, his rugged little body caught up in a wildly shuddering undertow of passion, hips bucking recklessly.   
  
“SHADOW…!”   
  
And he was answered with a devoted cry as Shadow filled him beyond his WILDEST DREAMS, kissing the boy between gasps as he felt himself melt inside him. _HES GETTIN THAT HOT OIL INJECTION DOCTOR_ _  
_   
The sensation was so overwhelming, the shinobi could not tell where the orgasm began or ended, only that the velvet heat that encompassed him was milking him for every last drop.   
  
He bowed his head, shivering violently as it subsided, the last of his strength keeping him from collapsing onto the boy.   
  
But Blues’ sudden high pitched yelps shattered his rest.   
  
“It’s too much! Take it out!” The boy sobbed, struggling beneath him, “It hurts! My tummy hurts!” He wailed, startling himself with his own tears.   
  
Shadow was up in a flash, soothing Blues as best he could, kissing him along his back as he eased himself from the boy. His lover immediately twisted to his side, and curled up to protect himself, still whimpering.   
  
He jerked away as he felt the shinobi’s tongue lap reassuringly against his tenderness, whining pitifully. Once Shadow felt he had done all he physically could, he sat up, sorrowful eyes gazing down at Blues’ trembling body.   
  
Had he been too young? With a blink of realization, the shinobi shook his head. He had reacted similarly to their first sexual encounter. Blues was merely inexperienced to such things, and with time and practice, would react better.   
  
“It’s alright, Darling. I’m right here.” He soothed, “I’m going to clean you up, okay?”   
  
The boy twitched as he felt strong arms pull him in close, and hung limp as Shadow brought him to the bathroom. He vaguely remembered soft fingers gently working a sweet smelling soap between thighs, meticulously washing everything within. It was rinsed off and he felt himself be patted dry with a fluffy cloth, before waking in a stupor in the bed.   
  
“I’ll be with you in a moment.” Shadow reassured him as he washed himself thoroughly.   
  
But a moment wasn't soon enough, and Blues began to cry again, desperate for attention in this state of total vulnerability.   
  
The man was beside him in an instant, bathing him in affection and fawning kisses until the boy began to smile again, cuddling up against his lover’s warmth, comforted by his presence.   
  
He drooled drowsily as Shadow threaded slender fingers through his fluffy hair, feeling his senses return to him.   
  
Blues nuzzled cutely into the shinobi’s shoulder, and was rewarded with a pert smooch to his forehead.   
  
“You gotta meet my dad.” He murmured, a sly grin on his lips.   
  
Shadow bristled, but forced himself to relax.   
  
“We’ll talk about it when we make dinner, Darling.” He murmured softly. If this experience was anything like their first, Blues would probably power nap for an hour before waking up, starving right to death and excitable as all hell.   
  
As the boy grew sleepier, the shinobi settled himself up against the backboard with Blues’ head in his lap. He withdrew a small book of Shakespeare’s sonnets to read in the meantime.   
  
A few cats weaseled their way into the room, and hopped up delicately onto the bed, settling around them and purring.   
  
Shadow closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
He was glad he chose Tanuki’s advice.


	18. Almost a Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wish i was joking when i said this is the chapter where shadow gets fucked so much he almost dies, bc we'd be gettin a little too close to DMMD ;.....but shadow literally gets fucked so much he goes into a coma and almost dies
> 
> thanks blues

 

 

After what seemed like only five minutes, Shadow was rudely woken after having drifted off, Blues shaking him awake. He pouted.  
  
"Get up, Haiku-boy!" Blues' face was a few inches from his own as he blearily blinked open his eyes, the boy's eyes bright and voice eager.   
  
Closing his eyes again, Shadow made no further attempt to stir, that is, until Blues roughly climbed on his belly, hands pressing a bit too harshly into his diaphragm.   
  
Shadow nearly had the wind knocked out of him, curling up his knees in attempt to protect his stomach. He held a hand out to push Blues away.   
  
"Get up!" Blues just moved back to his side, practically bouncing like an excited puppy. "Get up, get up!"   
  
Still drowsy from his brief nap, Shadow turned over, throwing an arm around Blues and pulling him down onto the bed, partially laying on top of the boy who grunted at the shinobi's weight on him. Blues tried to push him off.   
  
"C'mon old man." Blues managed to worm his way out from under him, yet Shadow was still determined to rest for a little while longer. Too bad Blues was even more insistent. "Don't make me haul your ass out of bed."   
  
Shadow grumbled in response, but finally forced himself to wake, not all too keen on Blues causing any further bodily harm.   
  
"Alright, alright," the shinobi yawned almost ungracefully, taking his time to sit up.   
  
Blues hadn't ever seen the man look so disheveled, and he had only napped for less than an hour.   
  
"Wore yourself out, huh?" He laughed, taking in the sight.   
  
Shadow just cast him a leer.   
  
Could he blame him, after them going at it nearly every day-- _MULTIPLE_ times---   
  
"Some food'll do you good, so let's eat," Blues said, getting out of bed. The boy went over to put on his kimono while Shadow followed suit, getting out one he hadn't worn yet during Blues' stay.   
  
Blues padded up to him as he pulled on the last sleeve, going to tie the sash around his waist.   
  
"I'll cook for you." The boy put his hands on Shadow's chest as he pressed himself closer, grinning. Shadow blinked, staring down at him with tired eyes. "You just sit back and relax." Blues stood on his toes to give the shinobi a soft kiss.   
  
Despite his frown, Shadow blushed heavily, not pulling away.   
  
Satisfied, Blues stood back.   
  
"I'm not sure I could entirely trust anything you cook," Shadow said, smirking quietly to himself when he heard the boy huff as he walked out.   
  
Blues trailed after him, more than ready to eat. "You don't trust _ramen_?"   
  
Shadow went down the corridor that led to the kitchen, footsteps quiet on the floorboards, his arms folded in his sleeves.   
  
"As traditional as ramen is, the dried, store-brought cake of noodles that you get aren't as good as the real thing."   
  
"So what, you want me to make ramen from scratch?" Blues snorted. "Doesn't making noodles take a while or something?"   
  
"No, no," Shadow shook his head as he lit up the kitchen. "It can, but why don't we make something more simple."

 

\---

 

Shadow was, to his surprise, _surprised_ to see Blues work wonders into said instant ramen, adding all sorts of seasonings and vegetables to it, and topping it off with thick cut ham slices and simmering eggs.   
  
As they sat down to eat, Blues grinned, watching a skeptical shinobi take his first bite, eyes dark for a moment. With a pleasant sigh, he slumped back, eyes closed in a cat like sense of contentment.   
  
“You’ve perfected my one comfort food…” He admitted softly, before continuing to savor every minute of the ramen, making an especially pleased noise once he got to the eggs.   
  
Never had the shinobi experienced such bliss in one simple meal, bowing graciously once he finished.   
  
Blues, on the other hand, had already downed a dozen sushi rolls from earlier that Shadow had stored in the fridge. A Totoro grin made his cheeks ruddy as the shinobi tried to inconspicuously crawl into his lap, curling around him and hugging him close, fat and happy like an overfed cat.   
  
“Did I please the Shadow?” Blues teased as his friend nuzzled into the crook of his neck, totally relaxed to the point of almost being limp.   
  
Shadow merely nodded against him, a quiet whine of contentment in his throat as the boy began to stroke his hair, kissing lightly at the shinobi’s shoulders.   
  
At the touch, he stirred, a delicate blush dusting his cheeks. Blues, who had become quite attuned to subtle changes in the man’s mood, quickly adjusted, slipping rough hands under his lover’s kimono with a sly smirk.   
  
Shadow jerked at the touch, a hushed moan on his lips. Even though his hips pressed weakly to the eager hand out of instinct, he was too weary to continue, and coaxed the boy down on the mats with him to snuggle.   
  
Thunder boomed above them, the temple windows shuddering under the force, but Shadow did not so much as flinch at the sound, too busy cuddling tiredly. Sometimes he’d doze off just enough to get a leg twitch, making Blues giggle.   
  
Shadow didn’t remember much, just warmth, flashes of light and thunder, and someone quietly undoing his sash.   
  
The shinobi frowned in his sleep, feeling his hips continuously jolt forward, just enough to pull him away from sultry dreams.   
  
Not that he didn't immediately wake into another one.   
  
The warmth his hips had been moving to had become all too real as he glanced down, seeing fluffy auburn hair bob up and down below his waist.   
  
A pair of shades popped up as Blues raised his head, slipping Shadow’s length from his lips.   
  
“'Bout time you woke up. I got impatient.” He smiled cutely, and RETURNED TO HIS POST before Shadow could reply. The shinobi’s head fell back, throat taut as he let out a hoarse moan, nails digging deep into the mats he lay on. He closed his eyes, rolling his hips up to Blues’ rhythm, feeling the boy urge him closer to release, working the tip into the back of his throat.   
  
The force was so sudden and unexpected, Shadow shot up, wide awake, slender fingers holding Blues’ head still as he climaxed, frantic gasps caught in his throat.   
  
The boy gagged a little, trying to pull away, but the orgasm quickly subsided, and he managed to swallow most of the CUM _god fuckig  christ damn_ down, but still proudly showed Shadow his oil slick tongue and lips, the pearl white liquid dripping down his chin.   
  
The shinobi nearly CAME AGAI N from the sight, staying rock harD despite his exhaustion.   
  
“Was I a good boy, Shadow? Woke your ass up, didn’t I?” He crooned, wiping his mouth on his bare arm.   
  
The shinobi whined pathetically as Blues crawled into his lap, pushing an eager ass to Shadow’s HOT.MEMBER _fuckig g._ _  
_   
The man bowed his head with shame, body trembling with fatigue. If his lover tried to continue, he knew he would SHOOT BLANKS ; too drained to even keep his eyes open. Not to mention any sensation against him felt raw and painful to the overly sensitive skin.   
  
Once Blues realized Shadow was out of commission, he laughed to himself before hugging him close, smooching his temple.   
  
“You okay, Haiku-boy?” He whispered, ducking down childishly to sneak a look at the man’s face.   
  
But Shadow was already fast asleep, and no amount of shaking or teasing woke him.   
  
With a huff, Blues decided to haul him back to the bedroom, laying him on the sheets to undress him.   
  
The shinobi only moved to weakly cuddle as the boy brought his head to his chest, running ruddy fingers through silken raven hair.   
  
“I will die at your hands, your lips…” Shadow murmured. “You are too good a Master to me…”   
  
“Bullshit.” Blues grinned, tender petting his lover, “I just love you.”   
  
The shinobi managed a meager whimper, slender fingers lacing with the boy’s.   
  
“I love…you...t-too…”   
  
And Shadow was out.   
  
\--   
  
When the shinobi refused to wake the next morning, Blues grew worried.   
  
By noon, he was in a panic, as no amount of shaking or calling his name would elicit more than a pained whine from him.   
  
Wily, on the other hand, was enjoying a most pleasant bout of afternoon coffee, settled in a comfy armchair with his bunny-slippered feet up, when his soap was rudely interrupted by a call.   
  
He glanced over at the vidscreen, seeing the call was from the forest temple.   
  
Shadow? Was something wrong?   
  
He hastily answered, opening his mouth to speak, when Blues’ frantic face appeared on the screen, yelling indiscriminately.   
  
“Old man!! Somethin’s really wrong with Shadow, he won't wake up!” The boy backed away from the camera to hold up a very limp and passed out Shadowman like an overstuffed animal.   
  
“The HELL did you do to him?” Wily hissed, clutching the screen with gnarled fingers, eyes wide as he searched over the nigh comatose robot in Blues’ arms.   
  
Blues stopped his panicking to give the man a deadpan expression.   
  
“The hell do you THINK, old man?” The boy snapped back, hugging Shadow protectively to him. The shinobi drooled a bit, flopping slightly.   
  
Wily let out a loud groan, falling back into his armchair with a hand over his face.   
  
“Shadowman was not built to endure repeated physical stress. He’s quite delicate, built for espionage, assassinations. Not running marathons or--” He sat up, face a furious red, _“YOU!”_ _  
_   
Blues bristled angrily, squeezing a twitching Shadow to him even tighter.   
  
“JUST FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO FIX HIM, YOU SOGGY ASS BITCH!”   
  
Shadow made an upset whine at the loud noise, and Blues quickly apologized, coddling him more with soft kisses until the shinobi relaxed.   
  
Wily stewed with rage at this intolerable little punk, who had done nothing but abuse him and his most favorite robot since Bass had stopped fighting.   
  
To think! He had given in to Shadow’s pleas, and let him be with such an irresponsible, selfish brat! What a mistake.   
  
“You have two options,” The man grunted, “You bring him to me for immediate repair, or you wait for him to recover via sleep for at least three days.”   
  
Blues didn’t even have to think twice.   
  
“Like HELL I’d bring him back to you, you’d just lock him right up and sic your robots on me while I waited!”   
  
_“FINE!”_ Wily screeched back, “IF SHADOW DIES, IT’S ON _YOUR_ SHOULDERS!”   
  
“I WONT LET HIM!” Blues yelled hoarsely back, tears in his eyes, “CUZ I ACTUALLY _LOVE_ HIM, UNLIKE YOU!”   
  
“YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ OF LOVE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FOUL MOUTHED LITTLE BRAT, WITH NO SENSE OF RESPONSIBILITY!” Wily bellowed, “THOMAS CREATED YOU WITHOUT--”   
  
Blues let Shadow fall from his arms, lunging like a wild animal at the vidscreen.   
  
“DONT EVEN _SPEAK_ ABOUT MY DAD, LIKE YOU _KNOW_ HIM!” Blues bawled, enraged, “LIKE YOU DIDN'T SPEND THE LAST SEVEN _YEARS_ TRYING TO _KILL_ HIM!”   
  
In his anger, the boy hit the end call button, startled by the screen fizzing out and turning black.   
  
He jerked at slender, muscular arms wrapping gently around him from behind, and in a panic, struggled.   
  
“Be still, Darling.” Shadow whispered, holding Blues securely for a few moments before his strength faded again, and he lay weakly against his back.   
  
The boy whirled around, inconsolable, gushing apologies for not having been more careful, clinging to the shinobi as he sobbed.   
  
Shadow managed a tender kiss to Blues’ oily lips, reassuring him quietly.   
  
“Let me rest, my Love.” He murmured, “I only ask you care for the cats in my stead.” Dark eyes flickered as he tried his best to stay conscious. “I love you, Blues, please wait f..o..r...m...e…”   
  
And Shadow fell back into his deep sleep, even his breathing slow and labored.   
  
Blues carefully laid him back down in the sheets, and wept against him for a long time.   
  
Irresponsible? Brat? Built without--   
  
If there was anything Blues was good for, it was rebelling. It was proving people, old crusty fucks in particular, wrong.   
  
\--   
  
While Shadow slept, neatly tucked away in fresh sheets that Blues found, the boy wandered around the temple aimlessly for a bit, feeling lost and disturbed.   
  
He wondered if there was anything to clean, but soon realized Shadow kept things immaculate, and grumbled to himself.   
  
Finally, he figured he’d at least do SOMETHING while Shadow slept, and dug about the kitchen for some cookbooks, hauling them back to the shinobi’s bed to read.   
  
It wasn’t too difficult, but even reading felt rusty to the boy, so in a frustrated huff, he plopped them all down in the corner, and turned to Shadow to stare at him for a bit.   
  
He _looked_ peaceful, at least, but so did dead people after a coroner got to them.   
  
With a lonely whimper, Blues buried himself under the covers, pulling Shadow’s limp arm and leg around him, snuggling up to his warmth.     
  
The boy wound up dozing off a few times, until it grew dark. He awoke with a start. The laundry must have been dried by now.   
  
It had been hard, washing their kimonos and sheets by hand, but somewhat relaxing, as he was able to disassociate as he kneaded the soapy fabrics in the tub.   
  
Once he folded everything and put it away, he wandered back out to the kitchen, looking for something else to do.   
  
After a bit of rummaging around, Blues found a surprising amount of canned bonito, salmon, and tuna, all presumably for the cats.   
  
He set out a few bowls of the fish by the main entrance room, watching as the furry little things began to migrate into the temple, chowing down with gusto.   
  
Feeling miserable again, Blues plucked a couple cats from the room and carried them off to Shadow’s bed, setting them down to cuddle alongside the shinobi.   
  
\--   
  
Days passed, and Blues found himself a little routine to keep him busy, especially with the cats. But still, he rarely left Shadow’s side, and did anything he could in the bedroom.   
  
On the fourth day, Blues became restless, but noticed Shadow had become more responsive, even snuggling back when the boy laid with him.   
  
He quietly snuck out of the temple to his motorcycle. Shadow would be awake soon, and he knew just what to surprise him with.   
  
\--   
  
When Shadow awoke, he spent a glorious five minutes stretching and yawning.   
  
The shinobi felt like a new man, his head clear and his aches and pains gone.   
  
A soft “pap” startled him, as he shifted a leg out, hitting something. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, looking around.   
  
To his alarm, his bed was covered, and I MEAN COVERED in stuffed frog toys. He had accidentally knocked a few off when he was stretching.   
  
Now wildly confused, the man glanced about, catching something odd on the bedside table.   
  
A store bought strawberry shortcake with the words “Sorry I Fucked You So Much You Almost Died” written on it in strawberry glaze.   
  
The culprit was not far from the scene of the crime, and poked his head into the room with a giddy grin.   
  
“How you feelin’ Haiku-boy?” He waltzed in as a stunned Shadow tried to take everything in. There were even flowers on the dresser, and fresh picked plums on a tray near the bed.   
  
“...how...did you know...I love….frogs…?” Shadow’s voice cracked with emotion as he petted a particularly large frog stuffed animal with trembling hands.   
  
“I figured since you have like, five thousand of them outside…” He smiled, making his way onto the bed, crawling up to his friend, cuddling up cutely in his lap, “kissing” him with one of the stuffed frogs. “I missed you.”   
  
The shinobi began to laugh, and swept the boy up into his arms, affectionately smooching his cheek and neck.   
  
“I missed you too, Darling.” He purred, “And I’m feeling much better now.”   
  
It took them about half an hour to stop giggling and snuggling each other, Blues curled up to his lover, head on his shoulder as they began to breathe easier.   
  
He went on to talk about how he held down the temple in the meantime, feeding and brushing out the cats and yes, reading the Kama Sutra. Aloud to the cats, of course.   
  
Shadow apologized profusely for sleeping for so long, but was met with even more fervent apologies from Blues for getting him to that state.   
  
“I promise, I...I’ll let you rest from now on.” He squirmed a bit as they sat up, turning glowing childish eyes to Shadow’s soft dark ones. “I just...I get so excited...and worked up nowadays…I think it may be the new core.” He looked away, swallowing abashedly.   
  
The shinobi snuck in a few more playful kisses, startling him.   
  
“I simply underestimated you. I apologize for losing my patience earlier.” Shadow straightened out Blues’ shades and brushed the fluff from his face, thumbs stroking ruddy cheeks. “I never meant to be so rough with you.”   
  
The boy’s face flushed bright red.   
  
“Well...uh…” He squirmed with embarrassment, rubbing at the nape of his neck, “I…I kinda really liked that shit, so long as I get...a little warning first.” He began to laugh nervously at the alarmed look on Shadow’s face, “Sometimes I forget...you’re...y’know…” He coughed, “A fuckin’ ninja…”   
  
The shinobi smiled warmly, his soft kisses reassuring the boy.   
  
“I’m proud of you, Blues.” He tenderly lavished affection on his lover, gentle fingers and gentler lips. “You’ve done well to care for me and the temple while I slept.” He chuckled, “I see you even gave me bath and washed my hair, lest I managed to sleepwalk.”   
  
The boy turned bright red, turning away glowing eyes with a huff.   
  
“It was...really fucking hard with how floppy you were...but…” He shifted about, “I kept telling myself you’d wake up soon, and…” His face fell, betraying his doubts his best friend would come back.   
  
“You were brave, very brave.” Shadow spoke earnestly, kissing his forehead, holding his lips there for a while.   
  
“Now, about meeting your fa--”   
  
There was an earsplitting yowl, as if a cat fight had broken out.   
  
Stuffed frogs went flying as Shadow and Blues raced from the room towards the sound, robes fluttering wildly as they ran.


	19. Kittens and Character Developement (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiTTENS
> 
> K I T T E N S
> 
> youll see more of them soon i promise b c i fucking love cats and so does my gf and so does shadow & blues

 

 

The immediate place they ran to was the front porch of the temple, eyes scanning across the usually tranquil grounds. With the numerous cats about, they expected to come across a quarrel, or at least a spat, which tended to happen from time to time.   
  
Shadow and Blues found nothing other than cats lazing about and enjoying the sun.   
  
"You heard that too, right?" Blues said as he descended the stairs, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"Mm," Shadow confirmed, walking alongside the boy.   
  
As if to prove they weren't imagining things, another yowl sounded, this time much clearer.   
  
"Well it's definitely out here, wherever it is." Blues set off again in search of the source, Shadow right behind him. The cry seemed to have sounded from the garden, and the two silently decided to start somewhere.   
  
The garden was almost barren of cats, with only a few scattered amongst the various plants and flowers. The ones the two walked passed scampered out of their path, disturbed from their sunbathing.   
  
“C’mon,” Blues glanced around, “make another noise or something.”   
  
“Perhaps it is fine now,” Shadow proposed as he frowned slightly.   
  
Blues looked at him as if he had asked him whether the sky was blue and the grass was green. “Cats don’t make that kind of noise unless: one, it’s fighting; or two, it’s in _a lot_ of pain.”   
  
"You think it is in pain?"   
  
Blues bent over to look under a bush. "You don't hear two cats screaming, do you? So that means we've got a cat that's in serious trouble somewhere." He stood back up to move to another bush.   
  
That answer only made Shadow fret more.    
  
Just then, a very plump cat waddled its way over to them from a group of fountain grass shrubs, meowing loudly, an urgent tone strangely sounding in its greeting.   
  
Both of the robots stared at it as it approached them, not dashing away like the other cats had.   
  
Meowing again, the cat shuffled back to the shrubs, pausing to look back at them before disappearing into the shade.   
  
Blues and Shadow glanced at each other.   
  
"What the fuck is it..." Blues stepped over to the bushes, concerned, turning sideways to shuffle through the large blades of grass.    
  
Following but not going into the grass, Shadow watched Blues make his way in before crouching down, fluffy hair hidden by the thick foliage.   
  
A moment later, the boy called out.   
  
"Hey Shadow! Come here!"   
  
Shadow forced his way through until he almost stumbled into Blues, who was sitting on his heels in front of a patch of patted down grass and soft lining. He leaned down to look over Blues' shoulder.   
  
"Look." Blues turned to look at his companion before bringing his attention back to what he was pointing at. "It's her nest."   
  
Noticing the cat that had led them into the grass now nestled on her side, her flank rapidly rising up and down as she panted, Shadow knit his brows. "Nest?"   
  
Blues nodded.    
  
"Right. She's pregnant."   
  
"Pregnant...?!" Shadow spluttered as he knelt down beside the boy, losing his usual calm composure.   
  
"Not for much longer too; the kittens are on the way right now." Blues leaned closer to the cat, who, despite her contractions, was purring away.   
  
Shadow's eyes bugged out.    
  
"Well, this'll be just like Madame...only much smaller and more than one baby." Blues settled down, knowing he'd be there for a little while.    
  
"You can't be serious--" Shadow started, only to stop himself short. He was just as worried for the little queen, if not more, not knowing a whole lot about birthing.   
  
"I just want to be here in case something goes wrong." Blues watched the tabby cat move to furiously lick at her hind end, her belly fur still damp from her previous cleaning.   
  
"What can we do...?" Shadow made himself comfortable.   
  
"Not much." Blues shrugged, observing patiently. He could tell the cat had been in labor for some time now, and it was only a matter of time before the first kitten began to show. "You know the way to the nearest vet?"   
  
Shadow frowned to himself. "Yes. I've taken a few cats there before." He hoped it wouldn't come to needing a vet.   
  
"H-hey," Blues suddenly straightened. "Go grab some towels, would you? Some old ones. We're gonna want them."   
  
Shadow got up obediently, walking swiftly back to the temple.   
  
"Alright, sweetheart," Blues spoke softly to the cat, who had risen to push, her muscles working to further press her babies out. "You're pretty small, so this must be your first litter. But you got this, don't worry."   
  
The cat had laid back down, contractions increasing.   
  
By the time Shadow returned with a couple plush towels, the first kitten was a moment away from being birthed.    
  
"Here, here," Blues ushered the shinobi to hand the towels to him, and he took them gratefully, unfolding one and spreading it out around the cat's back end. He kept the other one in his lap, ready to use.   
  
With enough waiting, the very first kitten was out, encompassed within a small sac. To Blues' relief, she pushed herself up to reach back in order to lick until the sac broke open, the kitten squirming about. Its mother continued to bathe it, stimulating breathing, and before long it squirmed rigorously to get to her belly.   
  
She cleaned her babies three times after the first, and by the end of two hours, four plump kittens, with eyes shut and mouths suckling, lay at her belly, nuzzling into their mother's warmth.   
  
Blues used the remaining towel to gently pat the mother's soaked and bloody fur, drying it slightly.   
  
"Will they be okay out here?" Shadow asked with uncertainty, his dark eyes staring at the tender sight.   
  
"With so many other cats around, I'm not sure," Blues admitted, scratching at his head. "We could move them inside, but she's gonna keep trying to move them out if we don't keep her closed up somewhere."   
  
"It's much too dangerous out here." Shadow got up to head back to the temple in order to retrieve something to safely carry the kittens with. He had a few baskets lying around.   
  
Blues was more than willing to carry the cat indoors, even though she wasn't used to being held. He didn't mind a few scratches if it meant her babies had a better chance.   
  
Amongst the four tiny bundles was a black tabby, like its mother; a tabby with white; a white kitten with a couple patches of brown; and lastly, a tiny calico.   
  
Now slumbering in their new nest up against their mother's belly, the kittens slept peacefully in the quiet of the temple, bellies full.

 

\---

 

Shadow made himself busy cooking for the new mother, despite Blues arguing a can of tuna would suffice for the time being. Four course dinners could be made when the queen was _awake_.   
  
Once both boys had sat for a good hour fawning over the babies, petting the delicate fluffballs with gentle fingers and debating names, they sat back to enjoy a light meal themselves.    
  
Shadow eyed the mother cat as it ate heartily at the eggs, salmon, and rice in crystal dish.    
  
“I’d like to stay until their eyes open.” He remarked, sipping daintily from teacup. “I know some male cats can be aggressive, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to these little ones.”    
  
Blues, with four sushi rolls in his mouth, gurgled with alarm. The shinobi gave him a stern look, and he hastily swallowed them all, choking dramatically.   
  
“That’s two weeks!”   
  
Shadow’s eyes grew dark, and a sly look crossed his face.   
  
“Darling, you forget I’m not comatose anymore.”    
  
The boy paused, mid stuffing another sushi roll into his mouth.    
  
“Holy shit.” Blues began to grin, “You’re right.”   
  
\--   
  
And it was two weeks of utter bliss, of days spent soaking in exotic oil baths, days laying in bed all morning, with nothing but the need for each other, the world outside their window dull and lifeless in comparison.    
  
Days spent walking bamboo forests, picking ripened fruits to make mochi paste with, days spent giggling and weaving flower crowns for one another.    
  
Days spent exploring one another, body, mind, and soul.    
  
Nights spent loving each other; holding each other. Nights spent knowing each other, finding each other while lost in the throes of a wildfire passion.   
  
Nights spent, fingers trembling like the moon's reflection upon windswept water. Dark eyes and quiet whispers. Oily cheeks and tender touches, of sweetness and kindness unknown to man.    
  
Nights spent as if it were new, as if they had never seen another like themselves, as if they were the last ones left of their kind.   
  
And Blues sought willingly what Shadow taught him, the gentleness of manhood, the time worn wisdom that turned wild eyes tame, the responsibility that came quietly, a control of one’s self that broadened his shoulders, squared his jaw. The rust in his voice had become a husky warmth that kept Shadow’s cheeks burning at night, scarred hands and lips grew soft at the touch of his lover skin.   
  
\--   
  
“So, anyway,” Blues lay back in the bed, ass propped up on some pillows as Shadow paid due worship between his thighs, “I really wanna take you home to see my dad.”   
  
The shinobi paused mid lick, eyes blinking open wide. He sat up, a curious but wary look on his face.    
  
“I can suck your dick while you think it over if it makes you feel better about it.” He laughed softly.   
  
“And here I thought we’d made progress.” Shadow leered at him, crossing his arms.   
  
The boy --or should we say now, _man_ \-- gave him a warm smile.    
  
“I’m kidding. I want you to think this over.” Blues gave the shinobi a sweet kiss, blinking slowly, like a cat.    
  
Shadow sighed, smiling back.    
  
“I have. And I have decided I am willing to follow you wherever you may go. You have proven yourself worthy of being my Master.”    
  
Blues blinked, furrowing his brow.    
  
“I don’t think so. I’ve got a lot more to learn. And I’m still a shitty ninja.” He grinned bashfully, “I’m built to be a brawler, not graceful.”    
  
Shadow chuckled. “It will come with time and practice. But it can wait. Kirin’s words are growing heavier in my mind with each passing day.” He fastened his own robe. “The time has come for us to leave this place, to take on new roles.”

Blues frowned again, shaking his head.    
  
“The dick sucking part wasn’t optional.” He motioned for Shadow to undo the sash, making the man blush furiously. “C’mon, I mean it.” He laughed light heartedly, pulling up his shades to rest on his head, eyes bright.    
  
Over the past couple weeks, Blues had finally learned a bit of patience, seeing as it had such a positive effect on the shinobi. Impulsivity had waned in favor for drawing out sexual encounters, as foreplay was now an art form to the young man.     
  
Shadow shivered, tensing as his lover kissed down his stomach, before burying his nose in silky midnight fur, tongue working with determination to get a rise out of the man. He relished the delicate aroma of fresh flowers mixed with hot arousal.    
  
In mere moments, Shadow was already feverish, his length twitching with anticipation as he felt Blues’ breath.    
  
The young man had perfected his oral talents over the days, and the shinobi was no match for his skills, completely at the mercy of his lover.    
  
Suffice to say, despite his valiant efforts, he did not last long, and quickly succumbed to Blues, who eagerly SUCKED him dry, not missing a singLE DROP    
  
Equally no surprise, Shadow grew sleepy, and cuddled quietly up to the young man, sighing pleasantly as Blues stroked his satin-black hair.    
  
“Let your father know we will be traveling shortly.” The shinobi mumbled, his lover’s comforting warmth soothing him to drowsiness. “I am far too impatient to return all these...favors...you've done for me, Darling.” He slipped slender fingers between Blues’ thighs.

 

\---

  
Blues promptly clamped his thighs shut, earning a confused look on Shadow's tired face.   
  
"Is that the only reason you want to go?" Blues questioned, pausing his petting.   
  
Stiffening, Shadow looked up at his lover, face flushing incredulously.   
  
"O-of course not...!" he responded in earnest.   
  
“I’m just teasing, old man,” Blues giggled under his breath, a hand moving down to stroke at Shadow’s chest. He smiled when the man visibly relaxed, still sleepy.   
  
"I will admit," he began, letting his eyes droop closed, "meeting your father does not appeal to me as much as spending more time with you does." Shadow's speech had begun to drawl ever so slightly.   
  
Blues huffed as the man's arm wrapped around his waist. "You can suck my dick all you want as long as you eat dinner with us as a family. That sound good?"   
  
"I will make the meals if that is what it'll take..." The shinobi was now mumbling, words slurring into each other.   
  
"You should hear yourself right now." Laughing before stopping himself by biting his lip, Blues grinned. He knew Shadow needed sleep, and he wasn't going to stop him from getting his rest, even if he wanted to talk more. "I'll call dad up tomorrow. Alright?"   
  
His lover did not answer, already sleeping away, and Blues knew he wasn't going to get any further response.   
  
"Roll will love you. You should let her read your poetry," he went on quietly, staring at the flickering flame of a candle that rest on a nightstand, the orange light reflected in his eyes. "She's never had the chance to ask you about it."   
  
The eerie cry of a fox in the distance silenced him for a moment, and he was relieved to realize it wasn't close to the temple.   
  
"As much as I like being all alone with you out here, I feel like we're missing out on a lot, y'know?" Blues knit his brows. "I mean sure, I saw a good bit of the world on my own, and you lived a few different lives in it, but...what about what's beyond...? There's more out there than just this god forsaken city, and I want to see it. I want to experience it with you." Holding Shadow close, he nuzzled into the shinobi's ebony hair, breathing deeply. "I want to be by your side...always."   
  
After a moment, the young robot smirked as he chuckled bitterly. "Too bad you're not awake to hear me say this shit, Haiku-boy."   
  
\--   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting frantically*
> 
> ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP


	20. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah domestic bliss in the form of fuckin in the kitchen what else could you want
> 
> happy 20th chapter!! Have some rly cute soft haiku boy and dumbshit

 

Blues had fallen asleep himself, his naked body cuddled with Shadow's own, the sounds of nighttime creatures carrying between the trees of the dark forest surrounding the temple.   
  
By the time he had woken back up, the young man had hardly moved away from the shinobi's warmth. He was too drowsy to be surprised that Shadow was still asleep, usually the first to wake.   
  
Blues took it upon himself to fix something to eat, and quickly slipped on a pair of incredibly short shorts that he had hidden away in his duffel bag before heading to the kitchen. He hoped it was obvious that he was a little tired of hiding his GOODS underneath the none too revealing kimonos that Shadow had been providing him with over the course of his stay.   
  
The young man grinned widely, realizing that when they were at Dr. Light's, Shadow couldn't stop him from wearing what he wanted to.   
  
Getting busy with a pan and simple foods, Blues began cooking a hardy meal.   
  
He made a note to finally get someone to teach him how to cook more than just pancakes and ramen noodles.   
  
Granted, he could work magic into them.   
  
As he loaded up a couple plates, he could hear Shadow stirring about in the bedroom, more than likely woken by the scent of hot food, now getting dressed.

 

\---

 

Shadow was still a bit groggy from earlier, but after a hot shower and doing his makeup, he felt a bit better.   
  
The smell of toast and eggs brought him to the bedroom door, peeking out curiously.   
  
Following his nose, he made his way to the kitchen, swallowing to keep his mouth from watering.   
  
Plums! He smelled pickled plums in the rice, and the syrup he’d shown Blues how to make a while back. And plum jam on the toast!   
  
A tiny noise escaped his throat. He loved plums.   
  
The shinobi froze, however, upon seeing Blues in nothing but short shorts, JEAN shorts of all things, making omelettes. The man nearly choked when the robot bent over to feed one of their kittens a bit of egg. He may as well have been wearing a thong, with what little dignity the material provided.   
  
Had the bastard packed that lewd thing in his duffel bag? Shadow already stiffened, his undergarments feeling tight.   
  
So much for progress. He sighed, a cherry blush prickling at his cheeks.   
  
Then again, he was no better. He had preached self control, and yet he bowed to every whim Blues had.   
  
He inhaled deeply, and stepped into the kitchen, resigned to his fate.   
  
“Ohayou.” His voice was husky and deep, startling the younger man.   
  
Not to be deterred, Blues spun around, grinning.   
  
“Hey, Haiku-boy. We awake now?” He struck a jaunty pose, hands on his hips.   
  
“I see _we’ve_ found the harlot’s closet.” Shadow remarked coolly, padding quietly past him to see what he’d been cooking. “Are the kimonos too suffocating?”   
  
“This ass needs special attention for it to grow big and strong, Romeo.” Blues pushed his way in front of his friend, leaning in sideways to block Shadow’s view with his face. “It doesn't eat itself, y’know.”   
  
The shinobi, who had snuck a bit of egg fried rice, choked at the words.   
  
The gagging soon turned to loud, messy laughter, Shadow desperately trying to hide ugly snorts and sniffles behind slender hands.   
  
“...D-Darling…” He giggled, watching as Blues rolled his eyes and turned back to cooking.   
  
The young man bristled as he felt Shadow sidle up behind him, arms slipping around to crisscross over his tummy, hands to his hips, lips to his neck, and something pressing firmly against his rump.   
  
“I don’t know what looks better, those pancakes, or you.” The shinobi rasped in the boy’s ear, making him shiver. He instinctively arched his hips up as he felt Shadow push further into the backside of his shorts. “Or what looks more ready.” He ran a hot tongue along Blues’ neck, making his knees weak. He had to lean over on the counter, steadying himself on his hands.   
  
Shadow watched intently as Blues was reduced to a panting, quivering mess as new hickeys were worked into the faded ones on his neck. Without a word, the shinobi forced down the boy’s shorts, undoing his own sash, letting his robes flutter apart. Impatient for what was clearly offered to him, he slipped himself between supple thighs, pleasuring himself against Blues’ plush heat.   
  
His lover quickly lost all will to resist, despite his surprise at Shadow’s unusual behavior. Instead, he rolled his hips invitingly, making sure to rub his PLUMP ASS on the shinobi's smooth stomach.   
  
Unable to resist the urge any longer, Shadow dropped to his knees, spreading Blues’ rump eagerly, wasting no time burying his face in the boy. His skilled tongue made quick work of his lover, and before long, Blues was moaning loudly, hips bucking against the air.   
  
Shadow was swift to rise, roughly pulling the boy’s hips to his, rubbing his length along the slick entrance before pushing the first few inches in.   
  
Blues inhaled sharply as the sensation sent ripples of pleasure all the way down to his toes, eyes rolling back as the shinobi worked the rest of himself in, groaning lustily.   
  
Shadow moved slowly at first, his thrusts languid yet powerful. At the slack jawed expression on the boy’s lips, he sneered to himself. Already the shinobi was pushing him to the limit, forcing himself against the velvety threshold.   
  
Blues reeled at the exquisite mix of both pain and pleasure, useless against the strengthening thrusts, the breath knocked out of him with each one.   
  
“Sh...Shadow…” He drooled, cheek to the counter as he rolled his hips, pushing back onto the shinobi’s THROBBING length.   
  
“Mm?” He smiled, and gripped the boy’s hips firmly, lifting him up until he was on tiptoe so he could ease himself in even deeper.   
  
Blues simply obliged, spreading his legs farther, moaning WHORISHLY as Shadow managed to ease in another two inches. It was like he could feel every thrust push into his throat. Speaking of, he really wished Shadow knew some kind of shadow clone ninjutsu. He could really use a cOCK in his mouth right now, especially with how much he was drooling.   
  
“H-harder…” Blues keened, feeling the shinobi’s FULL LOINS smaCK the heat between his thighs, “H-harder--!!”   
  
Shadow was more than happy to humor him, watching with lusty eyes as Blues’ plump ass bounced against his stomach with each thrust. However, the sight alone drew his loins up taut, and he slammed into the boy, reaching around to grab at wishful thinking.   
  
Frustrated, he dug silken fingers into the plush heat between his lover's thighs, kneading it forcefully.   
  
Blues cried out, hips jerking wildly into the hand as Shadow plunged in as far as he could, filling the boy to the brim with pEARLY CUM _jfc_ , the excess coating his length and dripping down Blues’ thighs.   
  
The shinobi eased out as swiftly as possible, his twitching mANHOOD _god i hate_ spilling a few final drops on the boy’s flushed rump.   
  
Blues fell to his knees, still shuddering from his own orgasm. This didn’t keep him from turning around and licking Shadow’s COCK clean, tongue SWIRLING around his BALLS _i hatE THIS I_   
  
But he quickly succumbed to the love-fatigue, grumbling as he rest his cheek on the shinobi’s thigh, panting weakly. He sighed rustily as he felt Shadow stroke his hair, brushing it from his eyes.   
  
“I fear you wish to be the servant, and not the master, Blues.” He whispered gently, helping the young man to wobbly legs, steadying him.   
  
“Hey...everyone...wants to...get rawdogged…sometimes…” He wheezed, feeling around to his sore ASSHOLE. Christ, that was a lot. And now his legs were covered in it.   
  
“Go on, wash up, dear.” Shadow kissed affectionately at his cheek, chuckling. “I’ll set the table.”   
  
When Blues didn't move, the man smacked his ass teasingly, urging him on. The boy complained loudly of a headache before stumbling off to shower.   
  
“Maybe if you didn’t dress like a whore, I wouldn’t treat you like one…!” Shadow called after him jokingly.   
  
“Maybe if you actually followed your own advice of self control, my ass would still be in one piece!” Blues yelled back, laughing.   
  
\--   
  
Despite Blues only knowing basic meals, he sure as hell knew how to spruce them up.   
  
Shadow found himself easily placated by plum pancakes and rice and egg omelettes.   
  
“Alright, so I’ll call up dad once we’re dressed. I don't think he'd take well to me eating naked on the floor and you with your robes undone.”  Blues grinned.   
  
Once they had finally settled back in the bedroom, Blues dialed up Dr. Light on the vidscreen.   
  
“I will admit, I’m quite looking forward to seeing Roll again.” He said softly, “I feel terrible for not...trying to befriend her earlier. Perhaps I felt I was intruding.”   
  
The young robot snorted.   
  
“Dude, she’ll adore you. You’re girly enough, at least.” He teased, then straightened as Dr. Light’s kind face appeared on the screen.   
  
Shadow immediately bristled hotly, turning his face away, tight lipped and leering at the wall. Instinct taught him to refuse the man even a passing look.   
  
He wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and even then, he’d do his best with nods or shakes of the head. The more he kept his mouth shut, the better off he was keeping his hatred to himself.

 

\--

 

"Blues?" Dr. Light's bushy, white eyebrows knit at the sight of the boy, who sat on top of a large, plush bed. It was odd seeing him dressed in something such as a kimono, seeing as he usually wore a more rugged wardrobe.   
  
"Dad!" Blues leaned towards the vidscreen, his shades covering bright eyes. Months ago, he never would have been actually /excited/ to talk to his father.   
  
Shadow, on the other hand, remained completely quiet.    
  
All the things he could say, the things he wanted to say to the man on the screen. All the things Wily had said about him, the things he knew he had done.   
  
All that he wanted to say but couldn't with Blues right next to him, lest he hurt the boy.   
  
He bit his tongue and did what he did best; being silent.   
  
"We're going to pay a visit to you and Roll at the end of the week," Blues announced, knowing his father wouldn't object.    
  
"Oh? You're more than welcome," Dr. Light smiled warmly, a smile which Shadow had to prevent himself from curling his lip at. "I'm sure Roll would be happy to have company over that isn't just me." The older man let out a laugh.   
  
"Let her know we've got a surprise for her." Blues smirked, watching as said surprise scampered across the room with its siblings after a piece of fuzz.   
  
After a few more exchanges, Blues and Light bid each other goodbye until the end of the week, the vidscreen on each end turning off.   
  
Blues glanced at Shadow.   
  
He had been quiet the entire call, not making a single peep. The boy frowned, but shook the feeling away.   
  
Shadow just about yelped when he was suddenly tackled by Blues, falling back onto the sheets with the young man clambering on top of him.    
  
"You're gonna be at my house...!" Blues stopped himself from bouncing up and down. "In my /room/...!"   
  
Puffing out a laugh as he rolled his eyes, Shadow succumbed to Blues' thrilled embrace. At least one of them was looking forward to it.   
  
Well, looking forward to Shadow meeting Dr. Light face to face.   
  
Of course he wanted to visit Blues' home and spend time with him, without a doubt. But on the matter of his father...   
  
Shadow decided it was best to keep his opinions to himself for the time being.   
  
He lifted his head to glance down at the fluffy mess of hair resting on his stomach before letting his head fall back down.   
  
"Must you use me as a pillow right now?"   
  
The shinobi felt Blues nod his head and then nuzzle into his tummy with his nose, managing to move the man's robes aside to press his lips to his skin. A kiss from the boy sent a small jolt of pleasure down his stomach, and upon feeling the man's body shudder beneath him, Blues smiled to himself.   
  
"You're very soft and warm," Blues said, shifting to rest his chin atop his hands.

 

\---

**[[Tanuki Wa Ima | Pom Poko]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoUTMPglkW4) **

 

“And you…” Shadow purred with a smirk, “are too damn cute for me--!” He snatched the boy up into a bear hug, making him laugh and wriggle as the man kissed furiously at his neck and cheeks.    
  
Blues quickly found himself beneath Shadow as the shinobi shifted, rolling him over so he could dig slender fingertips into sensitive sides, forcing giggles and squirms from the boy as he was tickled.    
  
Shadow soon let up, and flopped onto his side, pulling Blues in close.    
  
“I love you more than you could possibly imagine, Darling.” He sighed, watching lazily as the young man scrambled back up on top of him, eager for more play. “I can only hope you’ll forgive my impatience and…” He cleared his throat, shifting his hips to the side embarrassed, “eagerness, to be intimate with you so often.” The shinobi frowned slightly. “It seems _I_ am the one who has forgotten the true meaning of enjoying one’s company.”   
  
Blues beamed, shaking his head, settling his chin between crossed arms on Shadow’s chest.   
  
“If the sex is great, don’t complain.” He gave his ass a wiggle, “It’s hard not to jump at every opportunity, but I figure as long as we pace ourselves, we won’t drop dead!” Blues laughed garishly.    
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, ruffling the boy’s fluffy hair.    
  
Thunder rumbled through the temple, rattling the windows. The shinobi looked up, gazing out to see dark storm clouds brewing in the distance.    
  
He remained quiet for a while, and Blues turned his head, cheek to the man’s chest as he watched too.    
  
“Of all the things I dreamed of...of all the things I thought we could be…” Shadow felt his heart strain under the emotions that welled up inside him. “This would be nothing but a wild fantasy…” Slender fingers trembled as they stroked along the young man’s rugged frame beneath the kimono. “To think, the war is over, and you are here, in my temple…with me…”    
  
Blues clung a little tighter to the shinobi, swallowing thickly.   
  
“And I didn't even have to kidnap you!” Shadow laughed dismissively. “I truly thought our love would have always been on the run. Sparse and frighteningly passionate.” He closed his eyes, petting Blues more firmly now. “This is all I ever wanted. _You.”_ _   
_   
The young man was already dozing off from the full belly and gentle patter of rain on the roof.   
  
“Darling,” Shadow murmured, easing out every tangle in the boy’s wild hair, “Until my dying day, I will love and protect you. I will cherish and worship you. I will serve and submit to you.” The whisper was lost in a hum, and Blues perked up a bit at the familiar song.   
  
_ “Tanuki-san Tanuki-san asobou ja nai ka?   
Ima gohan no massaichu.   
Okazu wa nani?”   
  
_ Blues, laughing, continued for him.   
  
_ “Umeboshi koko.”   
_   
_“Hito kire choudai?”_ Shadow chuckled warmly in response.    
  
_“Ara anta chotto ga tsukine!”_ The boy jeered back, earning a belly laugh from the shinobi.   
  
“You really like plums?” Blues mused, finding his place under Shadow’s chin.    
  
The man’s eyes shone softly in the dimming room.    
  
“See these dark circles beneath my eyes? I’m secretly a tanuki.” He teased, pinching Blues’ cheek.    
  
“But what about your cheekbones? You love aburaage too!” The boy demanded, cheeks pink. “You’re so uppity and sly. Sure you’re not a fox?”   
  
Shadow laughed quietly, an overwhelming fondness in his eyes.    
  
“If I am, I wish to be a tanuki now.” He gave Blues a kind smile, but couldn’t hide the glittering tears that turned his vision to stained glass.    
  
The boy shot up, shocked at his friend’s confession.   
  
“Foxes can be just as lazy. Trickery and sleight of hand are not honorable ways to win love and fortune.” Shadow stroked at Blues’ cheek. “I wish to love like a tanuki. Utterly, unabashedly, and with all my heart.”    
  
The weak smile on his pale lips broke, along with his voice.   
  
“Just like you, Blues.”    
  
The young man was quick to kiss at pearly tears, his own oily ones mixing with them.    
  
“I don't want you to change, Shadow…” He whispered shakily. “I like you...just how you are.”   
  
The shinobi shook his head.   
  
“I spoke to Tanuki again, recently.” He admitted, before churring. “And we had both thought _you_ were the one who had to change. But it was me, all along. I had to learn what a young heart was, and I had to learn to love like I had one, too.” Shadow brought Blues’ worried face to his, kissing his lips tenderly. “Forgive me, for being slow. They say an old dog cannot learn new tricks, but I’ll try my damnedest for you, Darling.”    
  
His lover only nodded, speechless.    
  
“Kitsunes are too solitary to love freely. It is a life I will not mind bidding farewell to.” Shadow lay back his head and closed his eyes, humming an older song, a sad song.   
  
Blues quietly settled, hugging the shinobi protectively. Despite his determination to stay awake, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and his sight blurred.    
  
“Shh, everything will be fine. I know you wished to ask me how I would be with your father around.” Shadow murmured, “I promise to keep my cool, and be respectful.” He petted the boy, “So long as he doesn't expect conversation from me.”    
  
Blues only nodded drowsily, and succumbed swiftly to sleep as Shadow began to hum again, rocking the boy ever so slightly in his arms.    
  
The storm grew stronger, and to the shinobi’s pleasant surprise, the four kittens had made their way into the bed, nesting on the pillow beside Shadow’s head.    
  
He longed to be with Blues, in his own room, to see what the boy was truly like. To see Roll, and dear little Rock.    
  
Speaking of--   
  
Shadow was fortunately quick to answer an incoming vidcall from Bass.    
  
Their conversation was brief, as his younger brother had just called to announce they were going back to Dr Light’s as well, and that Elec, Cut, and the others would be watching the barn in their stead.    
  
Shadow assumed he would finally get a chance to doze off himself, but was met with another call.   
  
“Shadow?” The rasp was more than enough to make the man’s heart throb. “Oh, thank God you’re alright, Shadow…” Wily’s expression relaxed. “I was almost about to go out and find you.”   
  
The shinobi laughed with embarrassment.    
  
“I apologize, Father. I’ve since taken precautions.”    
  
Wily snorted, and shook his head.   
  
“I’m just relieved to see you happy. But that’s...not why I called, unfortunately.” The man scowled. “It’s Thomas. I’m going to pay him a visit shortly. As fathers, we have a duty to our children’s happiness. It’s time we…” He sighed. “Truly make amends. We’ve had our fair share of…ethical breaches and skewed morality. It’s time we realize our grievances together.”    
  
Shadow looked stunned.   
  
...this certainly would be a full house at this rate.   
  
“I won’t be in for another few days, however.” Wily poured himself another cup of coffee. “Snake wants me to come to the new rehabilitation center he works at.” He visibly shivered. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to seeing a bunch of slimy animals skittering about.”   
  
Shadow bowed his head, chuckling softly.   
  
“Oh, look at me wasting your time, Dear.” Wily shook his head, sighing, “I just wanted to let you know.”    
  
There was a moment of silence where beloved creation and beloved creator’s eyes met, before--   
  
“And don’t forget! You’re due for an oil change soon, and make sure to run diagnostics every night just in case, and if --” Wily suddenly blurted out, setting down his coffee.    
  
Shadow laughed warmly.   
  
“I know, Father. I look forward to seeing you again. I’ve missed you very much.” He whispered, gazing adoringly at the doctor.   
  
The old man’s face screwed up with emotion and he whirled around, furiously rubbing his watering eyes on his sleeve so Shadow couldn't see him cry.   
  
“Take care of yourself, Shadow. You’re…sorely missed here, as well.” Wily sniffled loudly, “Be careful and if you, if you need me, just call, alright?”   
  
The shinobi smiled, and nodded.   
  
“Yes, Father. I will. Until we meet again. Sayonara.”    
  
Shadow slept deeply, the beating of his heart syncing with Blues’.   
  
\--   
  
  



	21. Tragedy in Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY DID YOU THINK THIS FIC WOULD BE SHITTY AND AWFUL THE ENTIRE TIME??   
> THINK AGAIN BC HERE COMES THAT SWEET SWEET DRAMA, COURTESY OF PHANTOM OF THE FUCKIN OPERA

"Y'know, I'm glad that crusty old fuck is gonna be there too," Blues told Shadow as he shoved various clothing items into his duffel bag, not caring if anything ended up wrinkled. "I didn't get to thank him properly for fixing me up with _this_." He patted his rear end.  
  
"Blues," Shadow shot him a look, his voice hinted with annoyance as his eyes narrowed, as if daring the boy to say another word.  
  
"I'll be sure to let him know how it's performing."  
  
_"Blues."_  
  
The young man flashed a grin, snickering to himself. "Oh c'mon, you can't expect me to be serious _all_ the time, Romeo. You know me."  
  
Shadow sniffed. "No, but I do expect a little decency from you. Just because we are leaving the temple grounds does not mean you should act like a fool." The man lowered his tone to a mutter before continuing, folding his clothing for the trip. "Even if you _are_ one."  
  
"A fool for _you_ , sure," Blues said back, zipping up his bag before looking over at the shinobi. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be better. I'm just excited is all." The boy offered his friend a charming smile, which he couldn't help but blush at.  
  
"As am I." Shadow sifted through the clothes he had put aside to take with him, picking out a couple of kimonos that he was conflicted between bringing along with the others he had chosen. "Now, tell me," he held the two kimonos up for Blues, "which should I take?"  
  
Blues pondered as he hefted the strap of his bag over his shoulder, adjusting it comfortably. He took a moment to stroke at his chin as his eyes flicked from one kimono to the other before deciding, pointing at his choice with a finger. "That one. Darker colors suit you better."  
  
Nodding, Shadow put the other aside and folded the one Blues had chosen, placing it neatly with his other clothes.   
  
While the shinobi finished with his packing, Blues took his bag outside to the motorcycle, the kittens trailing after him. He just then wondered how they were going to carry the little creatures on the bike - the loud engine would probably scare them to death.   
  
With a frown, Blues knew they'd figure something out and set his bag down next to the bike, watching as the kittens scampered over to investigate, promptly clambering on top of the bag to play the feline version of King of the Hill in the meantime.  
  
Blues waited outside, seated on the steps, until Shadow finally made his way out with his belongings for the trip now packed.   
  
Glancing behind him when he heard the door to the temple slide open, Blues was met with the sight of the shinobi carrying a worn leather suitcase in one hand. He had to stop himself from laughing when he noticed one of the large frog stuffed animals he had gotten him slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Got everything you need?" Blues smirked, getting up on his feet to walk alongside Shadow. He reached over to tweak the frog's arm so that it poked the man's cheek.  
  
"Yes," Shadow glanced at the boy, stepping over to the bike. One of the kittens mewled up at him as he brought out a basket he had grabbed to carry them in during the ride. "I am ready to to whenever you are."  
  
Blues helped him gather the kittens and place them in the basket, the inside lined with a soft blanket. They quickly found themselves tired after their play, and nestled down to close their eyes, curled up with one another.   
  
"Hopefully they can sleep through the noise," Blues commented, strapping their bags to the bike before getting on. He didn't start the engine until Shadow got on behind him, sitting side saddle as usual, the basket of kittens resting securely on his lap.  
  
_NOTHIG BRINGS ME MORE JOY THAN A RUGGED LITTLE FUCK WITH KAMINA SHADES AND A YELLOW SCARF DRIVING A MOTORCYCLE WITH A KIMONO WEARING GAY SHIT SITTING SIDE SADDLE BEHIND HIM_  
  
"I'm sure they will be fine." Shadow braced himself when Blues revved the bike, almost losing his balance when the bike started moving forward down the forest path.

 

\---

The ride back was surprisingly peaceful, with Blues taking back roads to Dr. Light’s, smooth jazz crooning over the sound of the motorcycle’s engine.  
   
Shadow relaxed, and closed his eyes, bunching up his knees and leaning over to rest his cheek on the boy’s shoulder, sighing pleasantly.  
   
The sun soothed him now, a soft thing that made the flowers grow and the birds sing. Blues was that as well for him. A sun to his moon, a song to his heart. He basked in the glow as dark stormclouds rumbled in the distance, covering the mountains in mist as they crossed cliffs overlooking rice fields.  
   
The shinobi held the basket of snoozing kittens tighter as the road became bumpy, but soon settled again as they drove through smoother paths.  
   
“Darling, I’d let you take me anywhere…” He purred, nuzzling into the back of the boy’s collar, smiling as he felt him bush up, knowing his face was turning pink. “We could pull over, right now, you know…” Shadow whispered huskily in his ear.  
   
Blues instantly stiffened at the notion, eyes wide as he stared down the road, doing his best to focus.  
   
“This place must be deserted, Darling. No one would know,” Shadow slipped a slender arm around the boy’s trim waist, pulling him to his hip, “Or does it excite you more if they did?”  
   
Blues was literally trembling now, the idea of them just cruising into a shady grove, stripping down in the midday sun, lips and tongues along sunkissed skin, his jeans and Shadow’s kimono tossed aside, forgotten--  
   
The shinobi chuckled under his breath.  
   
“Doctor Light will have plenty of time to figure out all the noises coming from your room now, won’t he?” Tender kisses trailed up the nape of Blues’ neck, making him shiver. “I’ll keep him wide awake at night with your moans, Darling.”  
   
The boy couldn't take it any longer, and turned sharply, pulling under a shady maple by the side of the dirt road. He sat on the bike for a bit, just staring down at his quivering fingers on the handlebars.  
   
“I’m TRYING to _DRIVE_ , ASSHOLE.” He managed through pants, teeth grit.  
   
“Not anymore, you’re not.” Shadow cooed, delicate fingers slipping under his belt, brushing soft auburn fur beneath the waistband of his boxers. Blues’ breath caught in his throat, hips jerking back automatically.  
   
“Darling…” The shinobi had already set the basket of kittens down by the base of the tree.  
Blues found himself leaning up against said tree, shirt pulled up to his collarbone as Shadow lapped at his NIPPLES, before trailing bright new hickeys down to his bellybutton.  
   
“...S-Shadow...wh-what...if...if s-suhh..” He squeaked as his belt was undone, and his lover tugged down his boxers enough to kiss at the subtle heat between his thighs.  
   
“Someone sees?” Shadow mused in between kisses, “Doesn’t that just excite you more, Darling?” He laughed airily as Blues’ knees shook, tummy trembling, “Don’t worry, I know what to do if we’re caught.”  
   
Blues just groaned, leaning his head back to the tree trunk, shades askew as Shadow buried his face between the boy’s supple thighs. Slender fingers traced along his rump, before he pulled the jeans down more, cupping his ass.  
   
Blues jerked forward as the shinobi teased his ASSHOLE with a gentle finger, gasping as he pushed himself deeper into Shadow’s mouth, the man suckling hungrily at his burning WARMTH  
   
His eyelids fluttered as his shaking hands found purchase on his lover’s blushing cheeks. _Fuck..._  
   
Suddenly, he was very aware of a bell ringing.  
A bell that was...getting closer. A bicycle bell!  
   
“Shadow…!” Blues hissed, hips still jerking as the shinobi fingered him, “S-someone’s c-coming--!”  
   
“Shame it’s not you…” Shadow sighed, nipping gently at where he knew the boy was most sensitive, causing him to let out a hushed, wavering moan. The sound was caught by his lover’s lips, then tongue, Blues needily grinding up against the stiffness hidden beneath the shinobi’s robes.  
   
But it was brief, and the boy was left wanting as Shadow pulled away, yanking down his shirt and up his pants, swiftly buttoning them.  
   
He turned around just in time to meet an elderly man on a shopping bicycle, who slowed to a stop a few yards away from them.  
   
“Hello there, young man!” He called, “Is everything alright? I thought I heard someone in pain.”  
   
Shadow smiled warmly, bowing his head slightly in respect, surprising the man.  
   
“We’re fine, thank you.” He said politely, “My brother here simply has heat cramps. He doesn’t drink enough water; he’s quite stubborn.” The shinobi chuckled, shooting Blues a sly grin as the boy barely maintained composure. “Here, dear brother, drink. We wouldn't want you worrying any other kind men traveling down this road, would we?”  
   
Blues stiffened as a canteen was thrust in his face. Hesitantly, he drank from it, head reeling as he realized it was saké.  
   
The _bastard!_  
   
He spluttered, but remained quiet so as not to break cover.  
   
The boy’s face turned bright red, however, as Shadow grasped his hand, pulling it to his groin to blatantly brush against his HARDNESS before raising it up to playfully wave goodbye to the old man.  
   
“Farewell, have a good trip!” He called as the old man chuckled to himself, and nodded, pushing himself back up onto the bike to pedal away.  
   
Once Blues knew he was out of earshot, he grabbed a giddy looking Shadow by the collar of his kimono, shaking him roughly.  
   
“ALCOHOL?! _BROTHER?!_ The HELL has gotten _INTO_ YOU?!” He barked, angrier now that Shadow flopped about as he was shook, still with that expression on his face.  
   
“I think he _knew_ , Darling.” He purred, grin growing slyer as Blues stopped throttling him, letting the ninja drop back to the ground.  
   
“What the FUCK!” The boy squawked as Shadow advanced, pulling his robes aside, revealing already slick undergarments. His LENGTH _or whatever dick word you want_ strained against the silky material.  
   
Blues eyes bugged out.  
   
“You _PERVERT!_ Holy _SHIT!”_ His voice cracked with shock.  
   
Shadow simply churred under his breath, taking Blues by the hips and spinning him around until he faced the tree.  
   
“Now, this looks awfully familiar, doesn’t it?” He rasped softly, nibbling at the boy’s neck, pushing hard desire to his round rUMP.  
   
Blues grumbled quietly, feeling his head grow fuzzy from the alcohol. That shit...had to have been spiked. His eyelids drooped as Shadow pushed down his jeans, feeling the hot length slip between his ASSCHEEKS dripping warm oil onto the small of his back.  
   
The boy instinctively arched his hips up as the shinobi's COCK was replaced with his mouth, licking lasciviously at his entrance. He bit down hard on his thumb to keep from moaning.  
   
“Next time I hear someone coming,” Shadow purred, his length burning once more between the boy’s thighs, “I won’t stop.”  
   
Blues moved to protest, a hoarse squeak on his lips, but soon found himself unable to talk back as his own scarf was swiftly turned into a gag and blindfold.  
   
“They’ll see you just like this, Darling.” Shadow hissed softly, fingers like a vice on his bony hip as he used his other hand to guide himself in, “With my oil running down your cute little legs.”  
   
Blues was furious, and had he not been immensely turned on from the earlier foreplay, had he not had six inches of hot dick in his ass, he would have whipped around and slapped the shinobi silly.  
   
Shadow was about to make it seven and a half, one hand cupping the boy’s belly, effortlessly lifting him so his rump hiked up as far as it could go, the other tugging lightly at his fluffy chestnut hair.  
   
Blues squealed against the gag as Shadow pushed in deeper, shaking his head and struggling. It was too deep--he could feel the shinobi pushing his threshold to the limit.  
   
His eyes rolled back once his lover began to slowly thrust into him, and he lost all sense of pain as pleasure forced its way into him.  
   
As Shadow worked up a steady pace, watching with slitted eyes as Blues hips began to twitch forward erratically and his ass clench, he pulled away the gag, slipping slender fingers into the boy’s mouth. Blues gladly accepted, rolling his tongue along them before sucking on them.  
   
He panted as they drew back, confused as to why Shadow stopped, but jerked at sudden realization that his own saliva was now being used as lube.  
   
Blues, against his will, began to moan again, nails digging into the tree bark as the shinobi picked up the pace, wiry body buffeted by the powerful strokes.    
   
“That's it, louder, Darling. Let them know how much your servant pleases you…” Shadow’s breathing grew ragged in his ear as his silken fingers slid down to cup the boy’s heat, still holding him up by it as he kneaded it, pinched it.  
   
Blues cried out as intense waves of pleasure struck him, rendering him useless to fight back against the shinobi’s hair pulling and shoulder biting as he roughly drove into the boy’s ass, filling him to the brim with HOT CUM , the excess oozing out and dripping down the boy’s thighs, a striking pearly white on the suntanned skin.  
   
 _That was one sentence folks i hate this_  
   
To Blues’ relief, no one came to his aid, and he was gently set down to the ground as Shadow carefully slid himself out.  
   
NOT to Blues’ relief, however, the shinobi immediately knelt down, burying his tongue into the boy’s ass, causing his rugged little hips to jerk involuntarily, despite his earlier climax. He braced himself against the tree, keeled over, knees trembling wildly.  
   
ONCE SHADOW HAD EATEN HIS FILL, he rose back to his feet, undoing the blindfold and easing the boy’s pants back up, buttoning them again. He sighed warmly, hugging Blues from behind as he buried his nose in the crook of his neck.  
   
The boy was too shaken to physically reprimand the shinobi, his earlier anxiety having drained the strength from him. He quietly allowed Shadow to bring him down to the soft grass to sit in his lap, strong yet slender arms wrapped around him, sweet kisses on his jaw and neck.  
   
Blues felt his vision grow blurry as the shinobi cuddled him. That alcohol was making him sleepy now that the other effects had worn off. He yawned, nuzzling into Shadow’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he was gently rocked in the man’s lap.  
   
“You’re a bastard, and I’d slap your ass silly if I had the strength to right now.” Blues growled under his breath. The shinobi churred lightly.  
   
“Pity you’re too tired. I may have looked forward to that.”  
   
The boy stiffened, despite his exhaustion.  
   
“Y-you...pervy old man!” He hissed, cheeks red. But Shadow was already petting his hair, rendering him useless, and he curled, a hushed whine of fatigue on his lips.  
   
“Soft now, Darling. I will care for you.” Blues felt his cheek nestle into the crook of the man’s arm, “Sleep, Juliet.”  
   
\--  
   
He stirred deliriously, looking around him to see a confusing kaleidoscope of sunlight filtering through a thick maple canopy.  
   
His bike was leaning up against a nearby tree, and the kittens were playing inside their bassinet, tussling and mewling.  
   
Shadow sat by his side, petting him and humming a little song to himself.  
   
“Rest, Darling.” He soothed, brushing auburn hair from the boy’s ruddy cheeks. “We’ll continue our journey when you wake up.”  
   
Blues stomach rumbled in response, but he was too tired to move.  
   
Shadow laughed. “Don’t worry. I brought lunch, but wait until you’ve slept, my Love.”  
   
The boy grumbled again, and flopped over to lay his head in the shinobi’s lap. Shadow silently obliged, stroking his hair, smoothing out windblown tangles as slept.  
   
A perfect master. Young enough to be coddled and spoiled, but virile enough to love as a man.  
   
Shadow sat back to close his eyes and contemplate for a while, the soft jazz still murmuring on the motorcycle radio.  
   
\--  
   
Blues woke from his nap with a smile on his face, and stretched languidly. He frowned, eyes still closed, as he felt his hand gently lifted, and tender lips reverently kissed it.  
   
He smiled again, knowing it was Shadow.  
   
“God, Haiku-boy.” He slurred, his voice a low rumble. He began to grin as the shinobi pecked lightly at the back of his hand again, before kissing down his arm and up his neck.  
   
“Stop, dude, or I’m gonna wanna fuck again…” Blues whined as he cracked open one eye and shifted his hips, feeling how the insides of his thighs were still sticky with Shadow’s oil. He grumbled more as the shinobi suckled at his neck, delicate fingers stroking down his firm little belly.  
   
To Blues’ relief, his stomach growled loudly, making his friend laugh.  
   
\--  
   
After they had eaten a most satisfying late lunch that Shadow had brought, he and Blues joked about for a while, deciding to take the kittens down to the roadside hill to fish for a bit along the stream.  
   
They passed the time chatting until dusk, letting the kittens nibble at their salty fingers, giving them tiny bites of bluegill to try, before they began to whine loudly for their milk.  
   
Laughing, the two packed up and trekked back up the hill to where the motorcycle was parked in the maple grove.  
   
They sat down on a blanket to bottle feed the kittens, playing with their tiny toe beans as their tummies got rounder and rounder from drinking milk.  
   
“It was kind of the vet to give us this milk substitute for them.” Shadow mused, setting down one kitten to rub its backside down with a warm rag, to relieve any discomfort. It staggered off, antenna tail stuck straight up as it walked. Blues plucked it gently up by the scruff and set it safely back down in the bassinet.  
   
“I worry about this one, though.” The shinobi murmured, his face clouded with premature sorrow. “She’s so tiny.” He cradled the littlest kitten, the calico, in the crook of his arm while he fed her.  
   
“She’s the runt. And they got their shots from the vet, they’ll be okay for another few weeks.” Blues reassured him, taking the next kitten to feed.  
   
Shadow suddenly puffed up, eyes welling with tears as he brought the kitten to his face, nose to its fluffy belly.  
   
“...I’m…sorry, Blues.” He whispered, “But there’s something...I must confess.”  
   
The boy looked up from his own kitten, concerned. The shinobi rarely got emotional like this, unless something was terribly wrong.  
Did he know something about the kitten or--  
   
Shadow bowed his head, laying the kitten back down into his lap, fingers trembling as he stroked it.  
   
“I should have told you sooner. It...it was wrong of me to...keep my desires from you.” He admitted shamefully.  
   
“Hey, hey...Haiku-boy...it’s alright… some kittens just don’t make--” Blues began, leaning forward, before realizing what Shadow had actually said. “Wait...what?”  
   
Dark eyes gazed up at him, deepest blue and glowing with silvery tears.  
   
“The real reason I’m coming with you...to see your father…” His fingers shook as he rubbed the kitten’s tiny paws between his thumb and fore, “...is to get his blessing.”  
   
Blues just stared dumbly at him for a moment. His dad wasn't a priest, what was Shadow going on about--?!  
   
“...” The shinobi swallowed thickly, bowing his head once more. It seemed to take the last of his courage to muster the next few words. “I want commitment, Blues, I want...a fam--”  
   
His voice was cut short as he suddenly tensed, looking at the boy with wide eyes.  
   
Blues knew that look, and remained silent, taking the calico from him, settling the rest of the kittens in with their sleeping siblings, closing the bassinet cover quietly.  
   
They were not alone.  
   
Shadow rose to his feet like a hawk, eyes slits as he drew his blade from its sheath at his hip. He moved slowly towards Blues, urging him wordlessly to grab the kittens and get on the motorcycle.  
   
They had stayed out too late.

[ **[Phantom of The Opera | The Phantom of The Opera]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XozMGxsbxLQ)  
   
The boy was not fast enough, and a dark figure dropped menacingly from the tree under which the Kawasaki lay.  
   
Sharp eyes and sharper teeth glowed in the moonless night, revealing none other than Shademan himself, towering over Blues, his own slim rapier drawn.  
   
“Fools travel in pairs, I see.” He sneered, flicking a clawlike nail along the underside of Blues’ jaw, making him shudder with repulsion,, “Unusual pairs it seems.”  
   
Shadow watched the man’s movements like a fox, his eyes a dark ruby red now. Every muscle in his body tensed. If this monster were to hurt Blues, or even make the move to, Shadow would strike like a viper.  
   
“Pity you couldn’t find anyone more _refined,_ Shadow.” Shade drawled disdainfully, thumb and forefinger clenching around Blues’ jaw, giving the boy’s head a little shake. “After sleeping around with Metal and Quick, I figured you’ve always liked to roll in filth like the street fox you are.”  
   
Blues bristled, eyes sparking at the insults. He gripped the bassinet handle tighter, but it slipped as his arm began to transform into his buster.  
   
Mistake.  
   
The bassinet fell as Blues was yanked up by his throat, sharp nails piercing his skin, drawing thick oil to ooze from the wounds. His body dangled in the blackest night, before he began to thrash, kicking out.  
   
 _“YOU'RE_ the reason Wily went soft.” Shade snarled, shaking the boy mercilessly, choking him, “You and that pathetic excuse for a robot master!”  
   
Shadow was between them in an instant, katana flush to Shade’s neck.  
   
“Do not bring the boy into this.” He hissed, eyes a wild red now.  
   
“You could have always been this close to me, Shadow.” Shade lowered his eyes to look down at the shinobi, free hand cupping the man’s slender jaw. “But you chose that wretched human’s _REFUSE_ instead!” He shrieked, and flung Blues carelessly onto the road, like he was nothing but a child’s doll, before diving down to attack the ninja.  
   
Shadow swiftly dodged, and raced out onto the road, scooping a stunned Blues into his arms, frantically running his fingers through his hair to check for injuries.  
   
The boy quickly shook his head to clear it, pushing the shinobi away, lifting his buster to charge it. He was much stronger now. _Let’s see how fast that bastard can find that out,_ he thought.  
   
But the blazing white shot missed as Shade seemed to warp to the side, his body flickering before warping again.  
   
“Blues, please,” Shadow begged quietly, “Get to the bike, get back to your father, I’ll keep him distracted as long as I can.”  
   
“I’m not gonna let that bitch win!” There was fire in his eyes, in his wire veins. “I’m not gonna let him say those things about you, and get away with it!” He struggled against Shadow’s grasp and staggered to his feet, readying another charge shot.  
   
The shinobi was swift to get in front of him, blocking his view of Shade, who smirked, taunting him with his illusions.  
   
“He WANTS to get under your skin! Now go! Get out of here!” Shadow’s voice was eerily like the cry of a fox, and Blues stumbled back, wondering if this really was more than he could handle. “I don’t want you hurt!”  
   
He remembered the terror in Shadow’s voice all those months back, when they were at Wily’s mansion, and Shade was simply close by.  
   
“What’s this?” The vampire seemed to grow interested. “It seems you really ARE Shadow’s new plaything, boy.” He advanced ominously, silver rapier out to the side.  
   
The shinobi quivered where he stood between them, but held his ground.  
   
“Do you know what he does to the men he sleeps with?” Shade leered down past the ninja at Blues, teeth glinting in the night. “He leaves them once they sober up. He doesn't know how to make love if there’s no saké around.”  
   
Blues was struck with a sudden doubt, watching Shadow’s hand tremble on the hilt of his katana.  
   
“Don't listen to him, Blues.” He whispered, “I have never loved one like you, and never will again.”  
   
“Says the slut that would sleep with his own creator, given the chance!” Shade barked, flicking the tip of his rapier up against Shadow’s throat, “You really were nothing but a fox in heat back home, were you? Saw this poor bastard and thought you'd have your way with him until he dropped dead, hmm?”  
   
Shadow puffed up his chest.  
   
“Are you truly jealous of this boy?” He looked down his nose at the vampire as his chin was forced up by the blade. “The almighty Shademan, reduced to petty insults by a child! It is YOU who are pathetic.”  
   
The man bristled with rage.  
   
“You would have NEVER had such a sharp tongue, had I gotten to you first. But you littered your little foxhole with traps to keep me out!” Shade barked, cutting a thin line from the shinobi’s chin to his bottom lip, “You were nothing but a cocksleeve to your brothers back then, and you will be nothing but that to me now!”  
   
Blues had had enough.  
   
Sitting around dirty talking was one thing, but this was beyond infuriating.  
   
Good thing he had been charging his buster the entire time.  
   
He yanked Shadow away with a roar, and took his place, firing a full powered shot at Shade.  
   
To his alarm, the figure seemed to split into two, then three, then more than he could count, and the blast disappeared with a thundering noise deep in the woods.  
   
He twisted around, trying to find which Shade was real, when they vanished.  
   
“I’ll take his life as payment, Shadow.” The words were in his ear, and he felt himself yanked back by his hair, a powerful arm wrapped around his torso to keep him still.  
   
The boy thrashed and struggled wildly, but froze, feeling teeth graze his neck.  
   
“If you move behind me to strike, I’ll rip out his jugular.” Shade purred at a horrorstruck Shadow. “If you’ll be a good boy and stand in front, I’ll drain his life slowly.” He paused, “And then maybe I’ll see if he’s a good enough fuck once he’s half dead and can’t move. You must have kept him around for all these months for _something_.”  
   
Blues felt his knees grow weak with fear as the needle like teeth sunk into his neck, the arms and hands like a vice grip on his body.  
   
Shadow drew himself back up, eyes like burning red slits. He may be weakest on these nights, and Shade strongest, but he would die before he let Blues be tortured like this.  
   
“Leave him. It is me you want. If you defeat me, I will become yours, Shade.”  
   
A risk worse than death to the shinobi. But the only risk he knew the vampire would accept.  
   
Blues was dropped to the ground instantly, forgotten, as if he were dead animal.  
   
“You, as my personal slave? How intriguing.” Shade mused darkly, advancing on the shinobi, making him look small in comparison.  
Shadow made the grave mistake of trusting Shade for more than a second.  
   
“But, it’d be much more satisfying if this nasty little rat were out of the picture.” He suddenly swung around, and charged Blues, who was just picking himself up, “Let me be the Shakespeare to your tragic little love story... _So the end of Romeo and Juliet will stay true!”_ He shrieked, stabbing his rapier forward.  
   
He stood in shock, however, as he saw the sword plunge deep into Shadow’s chest instead. The blade was fortified to electrocute anything it pierced, stunning the shinobi as his slender fingers wrapped around the blade, shuddering from the force of the voltage.  
   
Blues couldn't breathe as he saw the tip of the rapier covered with black oil and slicing out from his shoulder blades.  
   
“I may have lost my way many of times, but now that I have found it, _I WILL NOT STRAY!”_ Shadow bellowed, ripping the sword from his chest, swinging his own blade, striking the vampire across the face, the katana cutting fiercely into his eyes, blinding him.  
   
Shade let out a monstrous shriek, staggering back and dropping his rapier, hands clutching at his face, the wounds gushing hot oil. With another screech, his wings unfolded and he took off, absconding into the moonless night, his unearthly screams fading the further he flew.  
   
Shadow fell to his knees, then crumpled, bowed completely, forehead to the ground. His kimono was soaked through with blood-oil, and his chest sparked where he was struck.  
   
“...Forgive me, Darling.” He coughed weakly, before losing consciousness.  
  


 

.

 

 

 

 


	22. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWO WHATS THIS?? DR LIGHT AND DR WILY HAVE A HISTORY TOGETHER??
> 
> also @shadowman STOP FUCKING DYING YOU BABY BITCH

 

Mind racing as he hurriedly stumbled to Shadow's form, Blues dropped down beside him, too distraught to care about the danger of moving him as he turned the shinobi onto his back, his own fingers slick with the oil that still rapidly coated Shadow's clothing.   
  
The boy practically tore the kimono apart to get to the wound, his breath catching painfully in his throat as it became exposed. Without a pause, he grabbed his scarf and pressed it to the man's chest, covering the small yet deep hole that had gone through it. Blues ignored the spark that struck his hand as he reached underneath to find the exit wound, thick, dark oil pooling on the ground.   
  
"G-goddammit," he rasped as he glanced down at his hand before his watery eyes flicked to Shadow's tranquil face. _HES SLEEPING BEAUTY JUST GIVE HIM A KISS_ _   
_   
__ MY BOYFRIEND IS SEVERELY INJURED BUT HES STILL PRETTY   
  
Blues rushed to wrap the scarf around the shinobi's torso, getting it as tight as possible to stem the bleeding before he undid his belt and got up to use it to strap the bassinet of kittens to his bike as securely as he could manage with what little he had. The kittens were wide awake after the commotion, crying out for food to comfort them, but Blues ignored them, simply testing the strap by pulling at the basket and leaving when he decided it would do.   
  
Hot tears trailed down his cheeks - furious at Shade for what he'd done, scared for Shadow - yet the boy didn't seem to notice them as he carefully picked Shadow up in his arms, hoping the scarf alone would be enough until he got him to Dr. Light's.   
  
Blues managed to get on the bike with Shadow still in his arms, the man awkwardly facing him so that he leaned into his arms, legs resting on top of the boy's. Holding on as best he could, Shadow's head over his shoulder, Blues tore off, glancing behind him to make sure the basket hadn't slipped off from the vibrations of the motor.   
  
Lone Kawasaki racing down dirt paths, not stopping for anything as it gradually got closer and closer to Light Labs on the outskirts of the city.   
  
Slight relief washed over him as Blues spotted the light pouring from the windows ahead, comforted by the fact that his father would know what to do.   
  
The tires skidded on asphalt as it pulled to a stop, the bulk of the bike lurching when Blues barely gave it enough time to come to a full stop before clambering off with Shadow once more carried in his arms.    
  
The robot was dead weight, something that only brought Blues dread upon feeling.   
  
Luckily, the Light family was expecting their arrival, and the door was unlocked. Blues shifted in order open the door without having to put Shadow down, and once it was unlatched, he kicked it open, startling Roll and Tango, who had been passing time in the living room. They looked to the front door, eyes wide.   
  
"D-Dr. Light...!" Blues cried out, his voice small and frightened, something Roll had never heard come from her brother, staring as the boy entered, Shadowman limp in his arms.   
  
She was immediately up as he went in, rushing to his side to help him, guiding him towards the lab room.    
  
Dr. Light, astonished at the sight as he went out to find his son, mouth agape.   
  
"What, what happened...?" the man questioned as the shinobi was laid onto the bed, Roll adjusting his arms and legs to be more comfortable, even if he was completely unaware.   
  
Blues, pushing aside the shock that still lingered, watched helplessly as his father and Roll rolled out machines to hook Shadow up to, checking his vitals.   
  
"Shade...Shademan..." was all he could answer quietly, face blank while the scarf was unwound from Shadow's chest.   
  
Dr. Light's mouth screwed into a deep frown, his eyebrows furrowed as he assessed the wound.    
  
"It'll be okay, Blues," Roll whispered as she placed a soft hand on Blues' arm, dipping her head to try to catch his eye behind the shades. She noticed his tear stained cheeks. "You did well to get him here so quickly, Dad'll take good care of him."   
  
"I know..." Blues' rusty voice was despondent, silently angry with himself when all he could do was stand there like a lost child; this was out of his league.   
  
Even though he had repaired the shinobi all those months ago, his wounds had not been so dire.    
  
Roll gently convinced Blues out of the room, Tango waiting for them by the door. The cat padded alongside Blues' legs, soft fur brushing on jeans.   
  
They waited in silence on the couch, Blues' thoughts filled with worry, although he knew Shadow was in the most capable hands.   
  
Moments passed by almost painfully, and the passage of time was lost until Dr. Light reappeared, his expression untelling as he was lost in contemplation.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do much to help him, son," the man admitted as he went over to stand in front of his children, his eyes looking down at Blues softly. "He's stable, but his technology is beyond my expertise, I'm afraid to admit."   
  
Blues felt his throat tighten.   
  
Roll's hand squeezed his, an offering of what little solace her touch could give him.   
  
"The blade missed his core, just barely." Dr. Light wiped his hands off on a dry rag already stained with oil from old experiments of days passed. "I'm going to contact Albert, he should arrive by the morning."    
  
Distracted by what he needed to do, Thomas left to start a vidcall to his old friend, busying himself.   
  
Roll searched for something to say, unsettled by how quiet Blues was being.   
  
"Why don't we bring your stuff in?" She gave him a small smile, relieved when he stood up as she did, letting her take him out to his bike. "Rock and Bass will be so happy to see you when they wake up."

 

\---

 

Though Bass was difficult to console at the news of his brother’s grave injury, the little family quietly distracted themselves with feeding the kittens, each holding one in their lap.   
  
Blues nursed the calico, staring blankly into its sleepy blue eyes. It really was tiny, but it still fought for more milk, even when it dozed off, mouth suckling at nothing, itty paws kneading the air.    
  
It all seemed so surreal.    
  
Blues silently handed the kitten over to Roll before standing up. The tears in his red rimmed eyes gave away where he was going.   
  
His siblings did not protest a word, watching somberly as the older boy blindly stumbled off towards the operating room.    
  


Chest heaving and eyes burning with oily tears, he clambered onto the small, twin sized bed, scooting up as close as he could to Shadow, hugging his arm to his body for comfort.    
  
The shinobi stirred briefly, a strained hum on his lips, tilting his face to the boy. He then fell still once more, breathing steadily.   
  
Blues snuggled up under his arm, resting his head on the man’s sloping shoulder, tugging up the sheets with his free hand.    
  
Shadow sighed in his sleep at the familiar touch. It did not break through his dreams, however.   
  
\--   
  
_ “Hang on, I’ve...I’ve almost got it…” Blues grunted, hands covered in grease and oil as he worked at the shinobi’s side, doing his best to repair the extensive damage to the man’s hip.    
  
At Shadow’s sharp gasp of pain, which soon turned to a cry of utter agony, he jerked back, dropping his tools, hands frantically gripping and pushing at the sparking wires. The shinobi’s chest heaved as he panted, tears staining the blindfold. He twitched from the aftermath, the smallest whimper on his pale lips.    
  
Blues broke down into a sobbing mess, delirious with regret, running calloused fingers along the shivering skin, up to the man’s face, cradling the smooth jaw in rugged hands, thumbs pushing into the hollows of his cheeks.   
  
“Shadow! Shadow! Shadow, I’m so sorry, I--I’m…” The boy bowed his head, fingers slipping from the shinobi’s face.    
  
It took a few moments for Shadow to respond, but he did so with a weak smile.   
  
“It’s...alright, Jazz…” He wheezed, turning to look at him through the blindfold. “You just...made a mistake…I’ll...be okay…” He shakily lifted his hand to pet Blues’ back reassuringly as the boy bent his head to the sheets, crying messily.    
  
Shadow blinked, hearing the crying become louder. And louder.   
  
\--   
_   
In the operating room, Shadow jolted awake at the sound of Blues’ bawling into a pillow, sniffling and coughing, his entire body shaking from the force of his sobs.    
  
“Darling…” He breathed, his hand grasping weakly at the boy’s own to comfort him.    
  
But it was all he could muster, and he soon passed out again.   
  
\--   
  
Dr. Light came in early that morning to see Shadow’s condition, having reassured the children he would be alright. They were all tucked in one bed, for Bass’s sake. The boy had never looked so lost...ill, even. Treble and Rush snuggled in a tight ball at the foot of the bed, and Tango sat to guard the bassinet of kittens.   
  
The old man saw his eldest son curled protectively around the shinobi, an arm and leg tossed over, clinging tightly to him as they both slept.    
  
His face fell, knowing that until Shadow was walking and talking again, Blues would not truly believe he’d recover.    
  
A knock on his door startled him, and he rushed to it, heart pounding as he opened it to reveal an emotional Wily, the dawn light framing his lanky figure. All the emotion, however, was hidden in stormy grey eyes behind a stern scowl.   
  
It melted the instant that they reached out for one another, burying each other’s face in the crook of the other’s neck, holding one another tightly for comfort.   
  
Despite not wanting to pull away, they knew they had a duty, as fathers, to their children.   
  
“...This way, Albert…”   
  
\--   
  
Wily was stunned to see Blues glued to his favored robot, tiny whimpering hums on his lips as he rocked gently his sleep, as if he were trying to soothe Shadow’s pain through a mutual dream.   
  
“...I never…thought he…” The grizzled doctor whispered hoarsely.   
  
Thomas chuckled, patting his back as he went to wake his son. _Their_ son.   
  
“You were there, Albert. You know he can love more than we can imagine.”    
  
Wily had a very distinct notion that Light was not privy to the last two encounters he had had with the boy and his irresponsibility.    
  
There was a strange pride in it, however, having had helped create Blues. He tried to reassure himself it was the _Wily_ half of Blues that Shadow must have liked.    
  
With a snort, he shook his head, knowing there was no such thing. But it was still difficult to process what he saw before him. 

  
Dr. Light had managed to pull Blues away, cuddling him up in his arms, and sitting down on an old armchair that Roll fell asleep in during Rock’s repair sessions.    
  
“...Dad….Daddy…” The boy wept, delirious, eyelids fluttering. He was given shaky kisses to his temple in response, soothed a little as worn hands ran through his messy hair.    
  
“Shh, Blues...it’s alright. Dr. Wily is taking care of Shadow now.” He whispered, petting the boy until he calmed.    
  
“As long as he doesn’t call me ‘Mom,’ Thomas.” Albert snorted, checking over Shadow’s vital readings.    
  
Light leered at him, but smiled as Blues nuzzled into his chest.    
  
Wily was silent as he looked over the wound, brows furrowed deeply.    
  
“Shademan…” He hissed, “I should have killed the monster myself when I had the chance.”    
  
Light looked up, alarmed.   
  
“Thomas, he was created at the peak of my madness. Those robots manifested my desire to kill little Rock. Their personalities developed morbidly because of this.” Albert admitted as he went to work, pulling his tools out of his briefcase. “I assume Shadow risked his life defending Blues. Not something I take lightly.”   
  
Thomas remained silent, blue eyes glistening as he gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms.    
  
“When Shadow devotes himself, takes on a new ‘Master,’ as he calls it,” Wily traced along the chest plate with a gnarled finger, opening it up to reveal the core, “He fiercely dedicates himself to that one person, becoming the servant of their dreams.”    
  
Thomas bushed up, cheeks turning red. He clutched Blues to him tightly.   
  
“I...don’t like those terms, Albert…” He murmured, “They sound...well, _you know.”_ _   
_   
Wily had to hide an ugly snort into his elbow, before quickly regaining his composure as he continued to work on the shinobi.   
  
“Thomas, he’s an _adult_.”   
  
“Albert, he’s a _robot_!”   
  
Wily set down his tools for a moment, quiet.   
  
“We’ve had this talk, about Bass and Rock.”   
  
“Yes,” Light huffed, “And they are _children_!”   
  
It took a lot of his strength to stay calm, but the man managed.   
  
“...they are in _love,_ Tom. They want to get to know each other…” He cleared his throat, his own pale cheeks warming, “ _intimately_. They’re _curious_ , dear.” There was a lost _“as were we”_ in the following sigh.   
  
Dr. Light remained adamant.    
  
“Yes, but they shouldn't WANT to be!” he retorted, holding Blues a little too tightly. The boy squeaked unhappily, startling him. He quickly relaxed his grip, kissing his forehead.   
  
Wily whirled around, hands shaking with years, decades of pent up emotion.   
  
“Stop thinking of them as robots! They were raised in a human world, with us as their role models! Sex isn't _dirty_ , Thomas! It's a way they can understand one another better, like _we_ did when _we_ were young!”   
  
Dr. Light’s eyes widened, chest seizing up at memories that made his face redden.   
  
“...Bass…Rock…they...they aren’t…” He whispered, “are they?”    
  
Wily sighed, returning to his work, rubbing the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.   
  
“Not to my knowledge, no. Bass is decent about telling me things now, and I figure they’ve just been fooling around.” He threaded a strange looking wire through the wound, “Rock is very gentle with him, you know. He paces things well, considering how naïve Bass is.” He chuckled, feeling clever, “He’s just what the doctor ordered for the boy.”   
  
Dr. Light groaned, and got up, Blues still in his arms.    
  
“I’m making coffee. Black?”   
  
“Yes, dear.” Wily even didn’t look up to see his friend’s bright red blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont think im going to write wily fucking light, you are. w r o n g  
> those nasty old men are gonna go for it


	23. Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is ur boyfriend half dead? u should fuck him to fix him - blues

 

Shadow was awake by noon and settled in Blues’ bed, surprised to see a very large stuffed frog face in front of him. It hurt to laugh, but he did it anyway.  
  
At the sound, Blues burst into the room, scrambling onto the bed to hug Shadow to him, cuddling him tightly.  
  
He grumbled, but smiled, pulling the boy in close to ruffle his hair.  
  
Blues grew somber, however.  
  
“...” Earlier, he had wanted to yell and scream at Shadow for doing something so dangerous and impulsive. Wanted to shake him and call him names, but now...now he just wanted to be close.  
  
Feeling small, he weaseled his way under Shadow’s arm, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Shadow sighed, closing his eyes to the smooth jazz that played on the clock radio sitting on the bedside table, his lover, his best friend, held tight in his embrace.  
  
\--  
  
“Oh, for God’s sake, Thomas, stop peeking in!” Albert yelled from across the hall, seeing his old friend with his nose pressed to the crack of the open door to Blues’ room.  
  
There was a loud _“ouch!”_ As the man pulled away, rubbing a sore nose that had been hit with a bean bag frog from Blues.  
  
“Serves you right.” Wily huffed, tugging at the man’s collar playfully as he passed, “Now, once you’re done spying on our sons, come help make lunch. I don’t trust Bass around ovens, even if Roll straps a fire extinguisher to his chest.”

 

\---

 

"What was that?" Shadow asked Blues as he settled back down after chucking something towards the door.  
  
"A nuisance," Blues grumbled, earning a chuckle from the shinobi.  
  
"Your room is quite comfortable, Darling."  
  
Blues figured Shadow hadn't noticed the numerous pin-up pictures of men he had scattered on his walls, and decided not to point them out until later. He brought his hands up, palms gentle against his lover's cheeks as he massaged his fingers into his dark hair.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Blues glanced into Shadow's calm eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body.  
  
"Still a little tired," Shadow admitted, but his eyes were bright nonetheless. "I'm just glad you are okay."  
  
Blues stiffened, frowning. "Of course I'm okay. I _wasn't_ when I couldn't tell if you were dying or not. How do you think that made me feel?"  
  
Shadow's obvious lack of concern only fueled the anger rising in his chest.  
  
"I apologize, Darling. I could not stand aside with that, that _monster_ touching you."  
  
The boy remained quiet.  
  
"I only regret letting him touch you in the first place." Shadow placed a hand on Blues' cheek. "Had I known, I would've let him have me to prevent it all from happening."  
  
He was startled when Blues shot up, glaring down at him.  
  
"Don't say that shit. Don't say it." Blues grit his teeth as he stared into Shadow's eyes with his own, burning with a sudden fiery intensity. "Call me your Master, call yourself my servant, I don't care, but you do not, you do _NOT_ get to think it's okay to just, just throw your life away that easily. Like that's all you're worth to me."  
  
Shadow gazed back coolly, studying the boy's features carefully.  
  
"Would you not do the same for me...?" he spoke after a few silent moments, his tone gentle as not to upset him further.  
  
Blues fumbled, huffing hotly when he realized the shinobi knew him probably better than he did himself.

  
"I don't need anyone risking themselves for me," he didn't bother responding to Shadow's question, knowing the shinobi already had his answer.  
  
The man let out a long tired sigh, his hand moving to stroke Blues' side.  
  
"When will you drop this façade, Blues? Why do you keep doing this?"  
  
"Because all the years I was by myself, all the years I had to fight alone, I didn't need anyone to save me then. And I don't need anyone to save me now." Blues gave Shadow a look, his jaw set stubbornly.  
  
"Why is it so difficult for you to drop the past?" Shadow could feel himself losing his temper ever so slightly, still quite tired.  
  
"Why is it so difficult for you to leave me alone?"  
  
Shadow stifled another sigh, relenting now that he could tell Blues was just fighting a losing battle, his retorts falling short.  
  
"Hush, Darling." He shifted to hold Blues closer to him, pressing his lips to soft hair. "I don't want our time now to be spent arguing."  
  
Blues reluctantly let the subject go, although he still wasn't going to let Shadow get away so easily.  
  
There was no way he was ever going to let him get himself hurt over him, when he didn't deserve being protected in the first place.  
  
With a sigh, Blues forced himself to relax, his attention once again on Shadow's wellbeing.  
  
"So, you really do feel okay?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Good. 'Cause, uh," Blues squirmed before sitting up, glancing to the side. "I really missed you."  
  
Shadow smiled fondly, not needing to say anything for Blues to know he felt the same.  
  
"...Promise you won't do that again?"  
  
The shinobi felt his eyes falter for a second, not wanting to make a promise he couldn't keep. He gave the boy satisfaction for the time being by nodding.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Whether or not Blues trusted his word, he gazed down at him for a moment, eyes shadowed by his lashes, before he bent down to kiss him tenderly, his breath warm against his own.  
  
The room was silent save for their fervent breaths, their lips against the other's telling each other what went unspoken.  
  
Fingers curled in ebony hair, Blues pulled away, catching his breath.  
  
The look that was returned to him stirred a warmth within his chest, and he bent back down, his mouth inviting, tongue forcing its way into his lover's mouth to find Shadow's.  
  
He moaned as he felt Shadow's slender hand make its way under his shirt, fingers worrying at a NIP.  
  
It didn't take much more convincing for Blues to press himself to the shinobi, a growing want in his GrOIN.  
  
He sat up, toes curling, gently rocking his hips from side to side atop Shadow. _God_ _  
_  
Within moments, Blues straddled Shadow, feeling himself grow hot and uncomfortable in his own jeans, biting at his lip as he gazed down at the shinobi. Knowing that Shadow needed to rest as much as possible, he was more than willing to do all the work for him, and he kept his eyes locked on Shadow as he traced a hand up his stomach, his shirt lifted by his fingers.  
  
The boy kept himself from smirking when he trailed his rugged hand back down, his belly still exposed now that his shirt hadn't fallen all the way back in place, and he arched his back, hips shifting as the hand went past the trail of fur on his lower belly, fingers sliding past the top of his pants.  
  
Making sure to let out a hushed noise once his fingers found their place at the heat between his thighs, Blues panted lightly as his fingers went to work, using Shadow's body for friction as his hips rocked slowly.  
  
Shadow blushed at the hazy look in Blues' eyes, his parted lips, his own body reacting much to his chagrin.  
  
Blues grinned, noticing, and he hiked himself up onto his knees to unzip his jeans, managing to pull them off and toss them to the floor.  
  
He leaned down to press his mouth to Shadow's, placing kiss after kiss, each growing more needy than the ones before. The boy hummed when the shinobi's palms found their grip upon his hips, satisfied, and he continued to rub himself against what lay beneath Shadow's clothes, finding it difficult not to just go ahead and take his boxers off.  
  
"You want me, don't you?" he purred huskily against Shadow's lips, his tongue mingling with his lover's before he pulled back to look at him, waiting for his word.

 

\---

 

Shadow’s entire body remained tense, chest heaving as he stared up at Blues with...a strangely innocent expression.  
  
When he had spoken earlier, and asked if Blues would have risked himself the same way...he already knew the answer. However, the truth was, if Shadow had found himself in such a situation where his life was in Blues’ hands…  
  
...He would not have even been worthy of a swift death, deserving only shameful exile from his master.  
  
But here, here his master clearly wanted to please him, despite his hidden faults.  
  
Shadow blushed, lowering his eyes shyly, even his eartips burning.  
  
“Hey, Romeo…” Blues shifted his hips again to get the man’s attention. When the shinobi didn't respond, he blinked, furrowing his brow. He leaned down, childishly trying to catch his friend’s gaze. “...are you...are you like, _embarrassed_?” A wide grin spread across his lips as Shadow puffed up, eyes widening to reveal dilated pupils, still staring down at his own stomach.  
  
“Holy shit, are you serious?” Blues squeaked, “The second I’m on top, you lose your pervy nerve?” He teased, reaching down to fumble with the shinobi’s sash, before getting a better idea.  
  
Shadow turned his head to the side, defiantly glaring at the wall with a huff, eyes beginning to glow hotly with the rest of his face.  
  
“Undo your sash, Haiku-boy.” Blues murmured, watching intently as Shadow obeyed silently, fingers trembling as he loosened the knot, still unable to look up at the boy. He hesitantly pulled the robes aside, revealing his slender, but toned body, the lily white skin a striking contrast to Blues’ tanned thighs.  
  
Blues smirked, then frowned as he noticed what he’d been grinding up against had also lost its nerve.  
  
“That bad, huh?” He sneered, “Not a problem.” The boy took his time lavishing new hickeys to replace the old, working his way down the man’s chest, before smiling cutely up at him from his belly button.  
  
Shadow made a strained noise, closing his eyes. His breath caught in throat as he muttered a bit of Japanese, perking Blues’ ears.  
  
“You wanna say that again, Romeo?” The boy purred, folding his arms and laying his chin between them, giving Shadow his most adorable look, fluffy hair obscuring big, glowing eyes. He even pouted a bit.  
  
The shinobi’s hand shot up to his lips, masking a hushed moan as Blues grew impatient, burying his nose in the silky fur before taking the man’s length between ruddy little fingers, pinky out, kissing sweetly at the tip. His silken undergarments were soon discarded, tossed to the floor by a smarmy looking Blues.  
  
Shadow held his breath, wincing as the boy ran his hot tongue along the underside of the shaft, smiling to himself. He took pride in getting the shinobi from zero to ten in only a few seconds. Blues didn't realize, however, that Shadow was actually pushing a fifteen the longer the boy drew this out.  
  
“I figure even servants should be rewarded for their work, hmm?” He crooned, cupping the ninja’s FULL NUTS _honestly i give up on trying to skirt around ballsacks,_ massaging them gently in his palm. “I mean...you kinda _did_ save my life…” He mused.

Shadow was already shaking, hips arched up, stomach taut, face scrunched up, a hand covering the obvious shame that turned cherry blossom cheeks bright red.  
  
Blues smirked haughtily as pearly oil beaded at the tip of the shinobi’s DICK, dripping down and pooling at the base.  
  
“Not so tough when we’re the bottom now, are we?” Blues murmured, slicking up the shaft with the oil before taking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. He lowered his eyes, sinking his head down until he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat.  
  
Blues turned his charm up to eleven, gazing up the shinobi with innocent eyes, sucking gently as he pulled back up, keeping the tip against his tongue.  
  
Shadow jerked, eyes wide at the sight, tension leaving his body in a rush as he fell back, giving up entirely. There was no point resisting the boy. He had the man wrapped too tightly around his finger.  
  
“It’s okay, Shadow... _I’ll_ do the pleasing today…” Blues crooned, before settling back down, wrapping his thighs around one of the ninja’s, grinding himself into the man’s knee as he languidly bobbed his head up and down the throbbing shaft. He swallowed hungrily at the steady leak of pre cum, rubbing his thumb over the twitching underside, tracing the _…am i really gonna have to call it the vas deferens or is there a porn word for it ,_ as he sucked.  
  
Shadow had begun to stammer weakly, tears in his eyes as senseless Japanese pleas spilled from his lips, the most frequent that Blues recognized being _“Please, Master”_ and _“Release me.”_ It was agony holding out this long, torture to feel his loins so full, but to know it would greatly displease his Master if he were to finish now.  
  
The room had grown dark as an afternoon storm began to blow through, the first raindrops splattering loudly against the window, thunder rumbling in the distance, mixing with the soft jazz humming on the radio. Red boxers lay strewn across a pair of jeans on the floor.  
  
Blues sat up, wiggling his hips above Shadow’s dick, rocking them up and down it, pressing it flat to the man’s toned stomach. He reached down, holding the shaft up to his own heat, stroking at it as if it were his own. It looked like it in this position, if he was honest.  
  
God, that made him even hotter.  
  
“Wait ‘till I get mine, Shadow.” He whispered, using a girly voice, “Then you’ll _really_ get to make me cum.”  
  
The shinobi was already seconds away from climax as Blues pushed himself up to his knees, running the dripping dick along the heat between his supple thighs, before easing the tip into his ass.  
  
He hadn't even got half of it in when Shadow cried out, hips bucking into his rump, coating HIS VELVET TUNNEL _bye_ with hot oil.    
  
Blues squeaked, the feeling sending shudders of pleasure all the way to his chest as he rode down on the burning shaft, knees on either side of the shinobi’s stomach, his own tummy arched up. The boy moaned hoarsely, tiny little noises in his throat every time he pushed himself flush to the fur on Shadow’s lower body.  
  
The shinobi remained rock hard, despite the muscle weakness that washed over him. He fought against it, hands shaking as he lifted his arms to touch the beauty moving above him, fingers stroking reverently at Blues’ quivering belly, then hips.  
  
“Forgive me, Master…” He managed, “Please, use me as you wish…”  
  
Shadow had nothing to worry about, but Blues saw his own reflection in the dark, limpid eyes, and suddenly grew shy. With a huff, he lay down on the shinobi, hot face buried in the man’s neck as he thrust his ass back erratically on his dick, feeling the friction build up into a burning climax.  
  
The boy squealed Shadow’s name as the shinobi’s firm grip on his hips pushed him further down on his cock, burying it to the hilt in him. He shot up, leaning back, tummy out, rugged little hips bucking, unable to hold back incessant, squeaky panting.  
  
There was a familiar throbbing inside him and Shadow shOT ANOTHER LOAD into him, the jets of hot oil filling him to the brim, tummy pooching out just that much more. THEIR MIXED JUICES poured down the shinobi’s cock, pooling on the sheets.    
  
Blues lay back on his palms, staring wide eyed at his slightly distended belly as his chest heaved. Tentatively, he pressed a curious hand to it, feeling how full it had gotten.  
  
The boy paused, a bit of irrational panic coursing through him.  
  
“W-what if I get pregnant?!”  
  
Shadow, delirious from having orgasmed twice in five minutes, groaned loudly, “I WISH.”  
  
Blues squirmed anxiously in response, unknowingly flexing himself around the shinobi’s dick, making him groan again.  
  
“No more, please…” He gasped, legs twitching. Love fatigue was too powerful, and he fell limp.  
  
His lover pouted, and instead worked his hips up and down a few more times, moaning at how his over-sensitized ass shuddered with pleasure at the feeling.  
  
A wavering, pained noise from Shadow brought him to his senses, and he eased himself forward, making sure to coat the shinobi’s muscular stomach with the results of their lovemaking.  
  
“Clean me.” Blues demanded, yet again almost childishly. Damn, he never realized how much fun he could have with someone who was utterly sexually subservient to him.  
  
Shadow obediently opened his mouth, licking fervently at their COMBINED JUICES as the boy knelt above him.  
  
Fuck! His hips jerked again, and he began to grind back on his lover’s tongue, spreading his rump with his hands for him.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Blues came again against the worshipping tongue, Shadow dutifully drinking in the last of the creamy oil from him.  
  
The shinobi gurgled with surprise as the boy’s own tongue was at his lips, seeking entrance, wanting a taste himself.  
  
Shadow, against his will, felt himself grow hard again.  
  
Blues began to giggle, and broke the kiss to slink back down to lap at his shaft, cleaning it skillfully. But at Shadow’s meek begging, he went no further.  
  
The boy sat up, wincing as he felt a bruise like pain, rubbing the small of his back and grumbling.  
  
“...oww...maybe...we oughta..take a little break…” He groaned, shifting about, unable to get comfortable.  
  
Shadow snorted.  
  
“...It may be an issue when the only time we don’t...is when our bodies physically cannot handle it any more.” He too, felt sore and raw.  
  
Blues flopped down beside the shinobi, too tired to even cuddle. Shadow still managed to pull him into his arms for a quick nuzzle, making him laugh.  
  
They lay quietly together, listening to the soft jazz on the radio that overlaid the summer storm like a screen painting.  
  
Blues was the first to speak, voice small against the thunder.  
  
“...Shadow, what were you gonna say yesterday? ‘Bout commitment n’ stuff?”  
  
The shinobi tensed. He decided to withhold part of the intended confession for now.  
  
“It is too bold of me to demand such things.” He murmured. “Early this spring, I…” He paused, “I was too...idealistic. As a servant, I can only hope to earn a mutual respect from--”  
  
Blues popped up like a spring toy, puffing up his chest indignantly.  
  
“Okay, FUCK this servant-master shit, if it’s gonna keep you from bein’ my friend. I don't care what Robin Williams genie code you're bound under, but I’ll go Aladdin all over your ass if you keep it up.”  
  
“Should I be worried, or aroused, Darling?” Shadow seemed genuinely confused.  
  
“...alright, so we may have to watch some Disney, but I can live with that. But I’m not puttin up with any bullshit programming that ruins our friendship.” He swelled up with emotion, “Just cuz we’re gay doesn't mean we can’t be best friends too, right?” His voice lost its edge, falling into a pathetic rasp.  
  
Shadow sat up, a look of concern washing over his face.  
  
“Blues...you’re my dearest friend...!” Slender hands cupped the boy’s cheeks, “I...apologize if I seem…” He bowed his head, shoulders shaking with laughter, “Married to my job…” He lifted his face, smiling shyly before leaning in to kiss Blues.  
  
It took a moment, but realization finally dawned in the boy’s eyes.  
  
“...you wanna...g-gET maRRIED?” He squawked hoarsely, not unlike gilbert godfrey, his ruddy cheeks turning bright red.  
  
Shadow churred tiredly, glancing away.  
  
“...not this very minute, Blues. But, eventually...yes.” He admitted softly, a sakura blush warming his own pale cheeks.  
  
The boy stared down into his lap, bushy brows furrowed, expression dark.  
  
“...let’s have a pre-honeymoon, then.” He mumbled.  
  
Shadow balked. _THE ONLY BALK IN THE ENTIRE FIC_  
  
“Eh?!”  
  
“A road trip!” Blues face lifted to reveal big, sparkling eyes and a beaming grin.  
  
Shadow stared at him, all senses alert, until it sunk in. He began to laugh quietly at first, but it soon turned to ugly snorting as he grabbed the boy into his arms, cuddling him up and smothering him in smooches.  
  
“Whatever you want, Darling. I’ll go wherever you please, and never be happier.”  
  
Blues didn't even realize he’d begun to cry at the sudden overwhelming affection. But it went unnoticed as his stomach growled loudly.  
  
“Wanna eeeeat….!” He groaned, throwing his head back. Shadow snuck in a quick kiss to his throat, startling him.  
  
“Shower, then eat. We’re a mess, you fool.” He teased, making Blues blush.  
  
The shower was uneventful, both parties too fatigued to do much more than kiss, before stumbling out, squeaky clean, fumbling for towels to dry off with. Shadow had to sit on the edge of the shower, standing still a bit difficult for him, as it made him very woozy.  
  
“Hey, I’ll go out and see what Roll made for lunch, and I’ll bring you some, okay?” Blues pushed an unsteady Shadow back into bed. “Lay down, I don’t want you to--”  
  
The shinobi’s gave him a sly look over the shoulder, making the boy bristle.  
  
“But sex is just fine, hmm?” He sneered.  
  
“ _I_ did the work, and--” He puffed up, “Oh shut up, Haiku-boy! Don't look at me like that.”  
  
“... _Kawaii_ …” Shadow turned around, smirking, and planted a tender kiss on Blues’ forehead.  
  
Steam practically poured from the boy’s ears, and he stomped his foot childishly.  
  
“DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME CUTE! NOW GO LAY DOWN, YOU IDIOT!!” Blues turned around with a huff, and stormed out, leaving a laughing Shadow in his wake.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen, alerting his siblings and Bass.  
  
Roll didn't even look up from her fried rice.  
  
“You’re late, y’know. What took you so long anyway?”  
  
Rock did, however, and choked on his apple juice at the sight.  
  
“Blues! Your clothes!” He squeaked.  
  
Bass looked up as well, his eyes growing wide as a ruddy blush turned his entire face red. He quickly turned away to hide it.  
  
“Oh, God.” Roll groaned sarcastically, “A naked brother, whatever shall we do?” She cast Blues an unamused look. “We won’t kill you, but Dad will.”  
  
With a grunt, Blues pulled out a robe from a nearby laundry basket that Roll was going to fold later, and threw it on.  
  
“Alright. I’m decent. Feed me.”  
  
“Like hell I’m your maid, Blues.” Roll started to laugh. “But I’ll make something for Shadow, if he’d like.”  
  
Rock noticed a hint of pink in her cheeks. He stared.

_...no way…_

_\--_

"Yeah, he'd like that," Blues replied, deciding not to make a face at the blonde-haired girl. That'd most definitely earn him a swift punch to his gut.  
  
"Alright! If this doesn't make him feel better, I don't know what will," IDK BLUES' DICK Roll smiled and winked, turning back to the various food items she already had cooked, ready to be plated.   
  
Blues grumbled and fetched a box of cereal from the pantry, too lazy to actually put effort into his own breakfast.   
  
He stared at the tray of food Roll set upon the counter, realizing it was for Shadow.   
  
"I'll take it to him," he said, moving to pick it up.   
  
He was stopped by his sister, however.   
  
"You stay here and eat. I get the feeling Shadow won't get as much rest as he needs if you stick around him too much." Roll airily brushed her brother aside with a wave of her hand, picking up the tray of food she had set up for Shadow before making her way out the kitchen.   
  
Blues just narrowed his eyes.   
  
There wasn't anything wrong with him wanting to be around Shadow.   
  
He'd let him sleep.   
  
The boy moodily sat down at the table, and Rock and Bass exchanged a glance, watching as Blues poured himself a heaping bowl of cereal. He took a bite, looking up at the two younger boys from across the table.   
  
"What?" He loudly slurped milk from his spoon.   
  
"You and Shadow must've been eating a lot of cereal together by the sound of it." Rock smirked, glancing over at Bass, who just bristled, face bright red as he caught on.

"Eating..." Blues set down his spoon, brows furrowed, "The fuck are you trying to say...?"

"Oh, nothing." His little brother bit his lip, giving him a devilish look, "Just that you should watch what you eat for breakfast, when Dad's around."

Blues bushed up, hair GHIBLI FLUFFING, "I leave you for like, FIVE MINUTES, and you already live in the gutter? I'm gonna beat your ass myself if you keep it up."

"Make me--!" Rock stuck out his tongue, and got a dark sneer in reply.  
  
Quickly jumping to his feet, Rock scampered off like a mouse running from a bored cat, trying to make as much distance between himself and Blues before his older brother got up from the table.   
  
Not far behind, Blues ran after him, not noticing Bass exclaim and follow suit.   
  
"Get back here, you little shit...!" Blues easily gained on Rock, grabbing a hold of the boy's arm and snatching him backwards, eliciting a yelp from him.   
  
Blues clutched him in his arms, about to run his fingers over the boy's sides to tickle him, but a sudden force that crashed into him from behind caused him to squawk abruptly in surprise, Bass' arms wrapping around him as he pulled him down with a tackle. Limbs flew as the three became entangled on the floor, each tussling to gain the upper arm.   
  
"HEY...!" Blues fought back against the two as they teamed up on him and managed to push a hand into Bass' face, his cheek smooshing and lips pursing as he scrunched an eye shut, and grasped the back of Rock's shirt with the other, pulling him back. "Two against one isn't fair, punks!"   
  
He was only able to hold them back for so long, and with a battle cry, they once again dove on him, overpowering him with greater numbers.   
  
"GET HIM!!!" Bass cried, his strong arms pinning the older boy's shoulders down so that Rock could move in and tickle him, grinning and dodging Blues' flailing legs as he laughed and snorted, struggling to break free.   
  
"I'm..I'm GONNA...!" he stammered between giggles, gasping for breath. "K-KICK YOUR...ASSES...!"   
  
Rock and Bass giggled along, but slowed when Blues gradually became limp, laughter subsiding while his chest heaved for air.   
  
"I've been..." the boy panted, laying his head back, his sides hurting from laughing so much, "defeated..."   
  
"Good teamwork, Bass," Rock sat back and high fives his best friend, who still sat on top of Blues to keep him from retaliating when he regained his strength.   
  
"You too, Rocky." Bass flashed a toothy grin, his brown cheeks round and rosy.   
  
"Can I get up now...?" Blues ventured, breathing steady once more. "Or are you two gonna start goin' at each other right here?"   
  
Rock squeaked indignantly, hair bristling as a blush appeared on his own cheeks, pouting.   
  
Bass glanced at Rock's face, confusion in his eyes.   
  
Snickering, Blues sat up once Bass slid off of his stomach, fixing his shades, which had gone completely askew in the chaos.   
  
"What was all that commotion?" the tired voice of Dr. Light grabbed the boy's attention, and they looked up as he stepped into the room, having just woken up from his short rest. He probably stayed up doing research, as usual.   
  
"You've got some wild animals loose in here, Dad," Blues said as he stood up, adjusting the fluffy robe he wore. "Completely rabid."

\---

 

Dr. Light smiled, the gesture evident in his twinkling eyes.   
  
"Just try to keep it down; Albert is still sleeping," he chuckled, about to make his way to the kitchen until he noticed Blues' strange expression.   
  
Blues shifted on his feet, glancing at the two younger boys as they stood up, their faces still flushed from laughter.   
  
"Actually, Dad, there's..." Blues began, his voice trailing off for a brief moment as his brows knit, "something I need to talk to you about."   
  
With a slight frown, Dr. Light stared at his son, curious, somewhat taken aback by the sudden seriousness in the boy's tone. Whatever was on his mind must mean a great deal to him.   
  
"Let's talk over my morning coffee." Thomas smiled once again as his son followed him to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table while the man turned on the brewing machine, getting out a mug for when it was finished.   
  
Blues mulled over how he was going to say what he needed to while he waited for his father to join him, staring down at the tabletop.   
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dr. Light asked once he was settled, the steaming cup of coffee wrapped between his hands, warming his fingers that became cold so easily thanks to old age.   
  
"It's..." Blues started, twisting his mouth in a weird frown. "...Did...did Wily ever tell you about Shadow...?"   
  
Thomas blinked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Blues didn't respond right away.   
  
"About...his new, uh..attachment...?"   
  
Thomas was grateful he resisted the impulse to spit out his drink like a cartoon character in a television show.   
  
Blues didn't miss the way his father practically choked on his own coffee.   
  
"You, you mean...?" Thomas stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
A terse nod.   
  
Clearing his throat, which had gotten a little burned from the hot drink, Thomas glanced away. "Yes...yes, he told me." He looked back at his son. "Why are you asking me this?"   
  
Blues shifted uncomfortably, finding it difficult to muster the confidence to talk. Which was hardly ever a problem for him.   
  
"...I want one...too..." It was the boy's turn to glance away.   
  
Thomas felt his throat go dry.   
  
"Son, I--" he began, only to be cut off.   
  
"/Please/, Dad..." The man was caught off guard by the quiet pleading in Blues' voice, his son leaning towards him over the kitchen table.   
  
Dr. Light was at a loss for words.   
  
"I love him, so goddamn much. I want to...I want to make him happy every way I can. Haven't you ever wanted that for someone else?" Blues stared at his father, unwavering. "Wanted everything for them?"   
  
Dr. Light remained silent, still unused to his eldest son being so open, so passionate when it was something so very important to him.   
  
"Of course," he whispered in return.   
  
He wanted everything for his children.    
  
He wanted happiness for them. He wanted safety. Peace.   
  
Love.   
  
Yet...   
  
There was a part of Thomas that wanted to refuse, stubborn and reluctant. An incredibly selfish voice inside of him that clung to the past, to years he never had gotten to spend with Blues, and that he had hoped he would make up for now that they were together again.   
  
Was he really so selfish to accept that his boy had grown up? So selfish that he would deny something that would bring him happiness?   
  
No, no. Of course he wouldn't. He couldn't ever do that.   
  
He wasn't going to outright say no, but he wasn't entirely sure he could say yes in that moment. He needed to let it sink in, before he jumped to any decision.   
  
"I...I will discuss this with Albert," he said to dodge having to voice his conclusion.   
  
He could tell Blues was not happy with that answer, not sure why Wily had to be brought into it, but the boy resigned and simply remained quiet.   
  
At least he felt better bringing it up with his father in the first place.   
  
Blues ended up searching for Bass and Rock again after going to his room's door, only to find it locked and to be told to go away by his sister. He grumbled loudly, finding his brother and friend watching t.v. in the living room. They eagerly found a board game to play with him, and he supposed it was a good enough distraction so that he didn't dwell on his conversation with his father, and the fear that he would decline.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASS NO. ROLL NO.


	24. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roll battles with the evils of Compulsory Heterosexuality....but will she succeed?

**[Kurama's Theme | Yu Yu Hakusho]**

Shadow had made himself comfortable, propped up on the...unusually large amount of pillows that Blues must have gathered for him.  
  
He began to doze off, a worn smile on his face, just thinking about the boy. The thunderstorm outside only soothed him more, and he relaxed until he fell limp, just listening to the crooning saxophone on the radio.  
  
A knock on the door startled him, and he perked up. Blues wasn’t one to knock, was he? Perhaps it was Rock, or Bass, coming to check on him now that he was awake.  
  
“Come in.” He murmured and sat up, straightening out his hair, pins in his mouth as he scooped it up into a messy bun. He brushed bangs from his eyes to see Roll enter.  
  
“H-hello, Shadow.” She managed, holding the tray of food tightly against her chest, before inhaling sharply, suddenly embarrassed, “I-is that okay? Or do you prefer Shadowman?”  
  
The shinobi felt his cheeks redden considerably. Of all the people to walk through the door, it had to be her. He was useless at talking to women, having never spoken to one (Save Roll herself, many years back, when she was just a little child) as himself.  
  
“Shadow is just fine, thank you.” He gave her a warm smile. He blinked, raising his eyebrows. “Is this for me?” He lifted his eyes from the tray to the girl’s.  
  
The tray began to shake a little as Roll nodded, hands trembling nervously.  
  
/ _“That’s very kind of you, Roll-chan.”_ / His Japanese, which was much softer and breathier than his English, made her knees push together, pigeon toed.  
  
She kept her glowing eyes lowered as he took the tray.  
  
A small puff of laughter left Shadow as he saw she had made the onigiri into little frog faces.  
  
“I’ve been here less than a day, and already I feel spoiled…” He chuffed.  
  
At Roll’s silence, he looked up.  
  
“Is something the matter?” He frowned slightly, head tilted. The girl looked positively feverish.  
  
“Mm-mm..!” She shook her head, still squirming in place. She stared down at her toes to hide a fierce blush.  
  
A long time ago, they had met. When she was still little, and when Rock still fought.  
  
She had run away one day, having heard her brother was in trouble, desperate to find him and to take him home.  
  
However, Roll soon found herself in much more danger than her brother, surrounded by malevolent Wilybots, having gotten lost in the city streets.  
  
It had been Shadow, who had come to her rescue, reaching up from her own shadow and grabbing her, swiftly retreating into the safety of the city slums, before making it to the forest.  
  
Roll sighed to herself at the memory.  
  
She had been so scared that she was nigh inconsolable. But the shinobi had sat her down and comforted her with shadow puppets and colorful paper cranes he’d fold in mere seconds. She...still had some of them, hidden away in a secret box under her bed.  
  
Once the girl had calmed enough, Shadow carried her home.  
  
Roll swallowed thickly. They had met other times, as well. When she was older. When she knew how to argue.  
  
Memories of her sitting under a tree, Shadow’s arms folded on the grass as only his upper half was visible in the silhouette of the foliage. _FRENCH_  
  
Conversations forgotten. But there had been a respect for her, deep and true, in his eyes.  
  
She trusted him as well. Knew he looked out for Rock, guided him through the most dangerous of Wily’s forces and traps.  
  
Through shadow-melding, of course. Showing his true identity would have been disastrous.  
  
Shadow understood. Understood how wrong it all was.  
  
“Roll-chan?” The gentle whisper jerked her out of her thoughts, and she looked up.  
  
Oh _hell._  
  
Not too long ago, the girl had decided she only liked other girls. Boys began to disinterest her, and she began to desperately crave female attention. But with two brothers, who each had a boyfriend, and her distant father...girls were impossible to find.  
  
However…  
  
Her face burned hotly as she stared a little too blatantly at Shadow, breathing just hard enough to get noticed.  
  
He looked so much different now.  
  
Though he still looked ready for a ten year nap, his dark eyes were bright with a hidden happiness. And...well, it made it even harder to breathe when she KNEW he wasn't wearing anything under the sheet casually tossed over his hips.  
  
Sure, when she was little, she looked up to men like her father, and certainly had a few celebrity crushes. Namely, a lot of scientists, but there were some actors as well.  
  
But this was no act. Shadow was real, from his kind face with soft eyes, framed by hair so jet black it looked blue…all the way down sloping, yet strong shoulders, his broad chest, to a slender and well muscled stomach.  
  
Roll was caught staring at the sheet covering him, as it was the most natural place to look after his torso.  
  
Shadow began to frown. Lightly, of course, because he had no intention of looking upset or angry. From his experience, women tended to be highly sensitive to body language, and girls even more so.  
  
_SPEAKING OF.BODY LANGUAGE STOP LOUNGING AROUND NAKED_  
  
_/“Roll-chan.”/_ He repeated, a little firmer this time. Roll jumped.  
  
“O-oh, uh...I--” She forced herself to avert her gaze, shifting about anxiously.  
  
“Something on your mind?” The shinobi’s voice was unbearably low and smooth. Roll very much wanted to just curl up and die with shame, right then and there.  
  
When he didn't receive a response, he set the tray of food aside on the bedside table and motioned for her to sit beside him in the bed.  
  
_Yes. Being dead right now would be pretty ideal,_ she thought, _I guess this is where the "mort" comes from in "mortification."_  
  
Shadow attempted to sit up when she crawled onto the bed, but the strain was more than enough to make his chest reel, and he lay back with a hushed noise of frustration.  
  
Roll simply hunched up, cross legged, trying not to focus on any...warmth that would make her head hazy, and cause her to say stupid things she’d regret.  
  
“...Are you...feeling better?” She asked quietly, her gaze drilling a hole straight through her lap, “...I’m sorry about my brother, he’s been...weird, lately.” She huffed a laugh, “Well, weirder than usual.”  
  
Shadow resisted the urge to sit up again, so he could see her face, but decided the struggle to do so would reflect badly on his dignity.  
  
“I’m feeling better than last night, yes.” He churred, “But I don’t think I’ll be running around any time soon.”  
  
Roll suddenly puffed up, and turned to look at him with determined teal eyes.  
  
“Then let _me_ take care of you! Blues doesn't know what he's doing, and I _know_ he’s doing stuff he…” She quickly lost steam, cheeks burning as he gazed calmly at her, “shouldn't...be…”  
  
The girl lowered her eyes, embarrassed.  
  
“...I mean…I know what he was doing earlier.” She squirmed, the mental image making her stomach clench, “And...you need to rest.”  
  
Shadow’s eyes widened.  
  
“...I apologize, Roll. It was...very inconsiderate for us to--”  
  
Roll shook her head, pudgy lips pulled up into a slight pout as she gave him a pitying look.  
  
“No, it’s not your fault. I know Blues started it. You can always say “no,” y’know…” She trailed off, shifting her hips from side to side.  
  
Shadow laughed, a bit too loudly, startling her.  
  
“...He is...very _convincing_ , yes.” The shinobi admitted with a small smile. “He also doesn't respond well to “no.” The smile turned into a slight grin, “To tell you the truth, I’ve been thinking about getting a little water spritzer to squirt his face with any time he won't listen to me.”  
  
Roll’s laughter came in choppy giggles, until she was rubbing watery eyes.  
  
“Put vinegar in it, not water. Then he’ll REALLY listen.” She grinned, finally starting to relax. “I really still think I should take care of you. I’ve done it for Rock and Dad a hundred times.”  
  
Shadow cocked his head, silky black bangs obscuring one eye, the other glowing a beautiful dark blue _ITS KOUJAKU TIME_  
  
“I don’t think I ever refused your offer, Roll-chan.” His whisper shot shivers up her spine, and she met his gaze with a flushed face.  
  
“...” She curled her toes and glanced away. “...I’ll...I promise to take care of you. I’ll do my best, Shadow.”  
  
She wondered if she should have added an honorific to his name, considering he had to hers. But English was so prevalent now, she and Rock had stopped speaking Japanese years ago. It was... _comforting_ to hear it again, spoken to her like this. It reminded her of the days she and Rock spent playing and cuddling together as children, mumbling affectionate Japanese to each other.  
  
The shinobi smiled warmly, his face kind and cheeks rosy. “I look forward to it. You may have to fend Blues off, however.” He laughed airily, “But don’t forget, I may need him too, sometimes.” His voice faded into a whisper.  
  
Hazy heat be damned, Roll felt the regret rise in her chest before she even opened her mouth.    
  
“I can do that for you too…!” It sounded childish, argumentative.  
  
Shadow stiffened, gaze fixing on Roll’s profile as she looked down in shame at what she’d just admitted.  
  
“...Roll-chan,” He murmured slowly, “Have you grown up while I’ve been away?”  
  
The girl’s shoulders slumped, and she swallowed thickly.  
  
“...A little. I don’t know.” She rasped quietly.  
  
“Then you should know not to say those things until you have.” His voice was not stern, or harsh, but concerned and worried.  
  
“I-I’m really...really sorry, Shadow, I just…” _Oh no, oh no,_ Roll thought, feeling her emotions, all bottled up for years, rise up like hot sick in her throat. “I...you’re…” She stammered wildly before the damn broke.  
  
“You’re...really attractive, and I’m...really sorry, I...I guess I...I mean, I thought I only liked girls, but, but there's you, and Bass, kinda, well, not, not exactly, but…” She felt tears well in her ocean eyes, and cursed them, “and maybe, maybe it's cuz, cuz I j-just want a...a...a...attention, cuz,” Now the hiccups started as she lost control of her voice.  
  
Shadow immediately pulled himself up, despite the immense pain. He wasted no time gathering the sobbing girl into his strong arms. Roll paused for a brief moment, marveling at how warm he was, nose pressed to his collarbone.  
  
“Cuz, D-Daddy, won't pay attention to me anymore, he, he, he only wants to yell about Bass and Rock, and how much, how much he doesn't like it, and how, and how we’re just kids still, and, and--”  
  
The embrace grew tighter, and she felt Shadow bow his head, nose to her hair bow.  
  
“It’s, it’s like I don't even, even exist anymore, anymore to him, like I’m, I'm invisible, like I don’t, don’t belong, belong in my own home!”  
  
She coughed and sniffled, profusely apologizing to Shadow. He shook his head, and began to pet her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
“And, and...I’d tell Rock, but...but we, we kinda, g-grew apart, and it’s, it’s weird now, so I go to Bass, and he’s, he’s so nice, and-” The warmth in her heart surprised her, and she calmed for a moment, “and he listens, and holds me, and tells me I’m gonna be okay…” Suddenly, she tensed up, her body shivering violently, as if she were about to throw up.  
  
“He, he even _k-kissed_ me, once, oh, oh God, don't tell Rock, he might not understand, Bass is just, he's too nice, nice for his own good, he doesn't know, he doesn't know--”  
  
Shadow continued to comfort the girl, cuddling her tenderly. All the drama of the night before...his history with Shademan, with Metaru and the rest...all seemed so petty. Petty to the lives of children who found adulthood choking, and were stuck in a suffocating limbo, where emotions and actions wove nothing but a tangled web they trapped themselves in.  
  
_“Shh...Roll-chan, it’s alright. I’m here.”_ The gentle Japanese only made her cry harder, and she clung to him until it began to subside.  
  
Roll shuddered, and hunched up more, tentatively wrapping her arms around him to hug him back.  
  
“I’m...I’m...so sorry...I cried all over you, and...and I said such terrible things, I…” She hiccuped, “I just...miss...how it used to be. When Bass came to play and Blues would visit me and Rock…I’m so lonely now...now that everyone's found someone to love, and I haven't…” A sniffle, “I guess I’m...jealous...I shouldn't have...said…”  
  
Shadow leaned down, and lightly kissed her tear stained cheek. Roll’s eyes grew huge as a blush shot up all the way from her toes to her nose.  
  
“Roll-chan...I’m glad you told me these things. You can tell me more the next time. I want you to feel like you can talk to someone about this.” He lifted his lips from her ear, and smiled down at her, “I was there when you and your brother needed me most, wasn't I? I’ll be here for you now, too.”  
  
He smiled, eyes bright as he churred, startling the girl.  
  
“And don't be ashamed. I know I've said more than my share of...inappropriate things.”  
  
Roll stared dumbly at him.  
  
“...What do you mean?”  
  
Shadow held back a delicate snort with a slender hand.  
  
“Your brother was not the first target of my affections, let's just leave it at that.”  
  
Roll frowned, and huffed. But soon, she relented and relaxed, resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes.  
  
“I’m...still sorry in getting you mixed up in this.”  
  
Shadow shook his head.  
  
“Not every problem can be solved alone.” He sighed quietly, “Come, let us both rest. You must be exhausted as well.” He moved to pull her down with him, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
“You’re naked.” She squeaked in a tiny voice, “I can't.”  
  
Shadow laughed, having forgotten himself. Being with Blues for so long, he had gotten used to his own nudity, having once been very uncomfortable with it.  
  
“Give me a moment, I uh…” He fumbled around for some sort of clothing in the bed, before Roll pointed at his fundoshi on the floor next to Blues’ boxers.  
  
“Ah.” He scrunched up his face.  
  
Roll snorted, and shook her head, getting up.  
  
“Lemme get you some pants or something.” She padded over to the chester drawers, and pulled out some loose fitting sweatpants.  
  
“I promise I won't look. Human...things...make me feel gross anyway.” She admitted quietly.  
  
Shadow snickered, but obliged and put on the pants as she turned away.  
  
\--  
  
Soon, they were snuggled up in the bed, Shadow having thoroughly enjoyed his lunch, teasingly reprimanding Roll for never teaching Blues to cook.  
  
The girl had rolled her eyes, saying the point of cooking was staying in one place until it finished, and Blues was never good at that.  
  
They chatted lightly, about birds and flowers and anything to keep them from falling asleep right away.  
  
The rain had slowed to a gentle pitter patter when Roll finally drifted off, having thanked Shadow profusely for bringing her a kitten. He merely kissed her forehead in reply.  
  
The shinobi felt his vision blur, nose buried in fluffy blond hair. Despite having gotten older, she still felt the same in his arms. Little. Gentle. But strong, very strong.  
  
He’d speak to Wily about her. If someone could be made for her, to be her friend. Of all the Wilybots and Lightbots, Roll was most deserving of someone to call her own.  
  
Shadow wondered briefly if Blues was getting along better with Rock and Dr. Light than Roll was, before nodding off himself.

\--

 

Roll was so adamant about spoiling Shadow and keeping Blues out, the boy didn’t see the shinobi until later that night.    
  
In the meantime, the pair sat on some cushions on the girl’s floor, doing one another’s makeup.   
  
“So, you were…you were a girl once?!” Roll gasped, almost pulling her head back as Shadow held her face up by her chin to apply eyeliner.   
  
“Not once,” He murmured, carefully drawing in the outlines, “Many times. For many years.”   
  
Roll frowned, but kept still for him   
  
“I don't get it. But you're...still a guy who likes other guys?”   
  
The shinobi nodded.   
  
“I must say, despite not being attracted to women, I took great pleasure in dressing as one.”    
  
Roll gave him a weird look.   
  
“Word choice, I know.” He smiled, moving to trace the edges of her other eye with the brush, “There’s something...powerful about it. From what I’ve seen, women are…” He tilted Roll’s head a bit, “Incredibly strong.”    
  
The shinobi’s face grew dark as he examined his work, before lightening with a gentle smile.    
  
“You are certainly no exception.” He churred as Roll’s natural blush seeped through the powder on her cheeks.    
  
“I wouldn’t be keen to consider crossdressing anytime soon, though doing my face every morning has…” His tongue stuck out a little as he did Roll’s mascara, making her laugh, “Become a comforting leftover habit.”   
  
“Is that it?” She blinked a few times, getting used to the feeling.   
  
“Lip gloss, Roll-chan. Lips like this, please.” He pouted slightly, and the girl imitated as he applied the gloss.    
  
Once she was finished, she flopped back, sighing.   
  
“Blues is so lucky to have you as a boyfriend…Now I’m...really jealous.” She huffed, pawing through her makeup bag for nail polish. “But...doing this with you...makes me happy.”    
  
Shadow smiled again, warm, content. This...was one of the few things he had greatly been looking forward to.   
  
After a bit of tea and talking about how hot it had gotten recently, they came to an anxious silence.   
  
Shadow made himself busy, examining the girl’s bookcase, marveling at how, in comparison to Blues’ room, hers was immaculate. Everything was stored neatly, and it all felt airy and soothing just to be here.   
  
He frowned to himself. It would be...obviously more ideal to spend his recovery here, with Roll caring for him, but…   
  
The shinobi’s frown deepened. Already, he missed Blues, who had definitely made his presence known by yelling through the door and rattling the locked doorknob. Three times.   
  
Roll just grinned and told him to find something else, or _someone_ else to do in the meantime.     
  
Shadow closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to relax. It was beyond ridiculous how often and fervently they...well, went at each other. But...he also couldn't feel any happier than when he was with Blues, intimate or not. Sharing bodies was...simply a way he could express his love for the boy.    
  
Speaking of, he noticed Roll staring at him just standing at her bookcase, looking immensely uncomfortable.    
  
He thanked the gods for the sweatpants for being loose and dark.    
  
With a huff, Shadow carefully sat down, folding his legs.   
  
“Don't tell me you miss him already.” Roll groaned, making him laugh, hand pressed to his face.    
  
She was quiet for a moment.   
  
“...until I saw you, I...didn't realize how much I...missed you, too.”    
  
Shadow looked up, then smiled kindly.   
  
“I feel the same, Roll-chan. Seeing you again makes me very happy.”    
  
Roll squirmed in place, blushing.    
  
“R-really? Cuz, I mean last time…”   
  
“You were the only one, and still are, the only one I’ve ever met that’s given me a good argument.” He chuckled, “Despite my disagreements with Dr. Light, his children are...perfect.”   
  
Roll lost the tension in her shoulders, and slumped.   
  
“...Do you really still see...me as a child, Shadow?” She whispered, lowering her eyes.   
  
The man opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud THUNK on the door.   
  
“GOD, ROLL, IT'S BEEN HOURS, LET ME IN.” Blues hollered, voice cracking.   
  
“What voice yonder beckons? It is Juliet, the cat in heat.” Shadow yelled back, giggling along with Roll.    
  
“We’ll be out in a minute, keep your pants on!” Roll called. Then, “Please, seriously, Dad’ll kill you.”    
  
\--   
  
Shadow and Roll sat for a while on the carpet, bottlefeeding the kittens together. The silence was no longer awkward, though some questions had been left unanswered.     
  
Once the kittens had been sated and cleaned, they brought them back outside to the living room to place into their bassinet to sleep.   
  
It was difficult for Shadow to walk, but with Roll’s help he managed quite well.   
  
Blues looked up from where he was playing monopoly with Bass and Rock (who had obviously been ganging up on him) to see Shadow steady himself on the edge of the couch, hair in a messy bun, bangs askew, wearing nothing but the boy’s sweatpants and his undone kimono.   
  
Suddenly, fake money and death threats against his baby brother and friend seemed...slightly less important.   
  
Shadow was helped down onto the couch, and sprawled a bit, his breathing a little labored. He gave Blues a reassuring smile, dark eyes soft, yet bright.    
  
The boy blinked for a moment, one brow furrowed.    
  
Something was different. With his face. Where were the shadowed circles under his eyes, the sharp cheekbones?    
  
…   
  
Blues shook the thoughts away, counting it as trick of the light. People don't just…magically look younger.    
  
“What game are you playing? It must be fun if I could hear Blues screaming the entire time.”


	25. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...cant let him win, can you?

 

"Mopoly," Bass answered, which earned him a confused look from the shinobi.   
  
"Monopoly," Rock corrected him, a little amused.   
  
"Whatever." Bass just frowned. "That word sounds dumb."   
  
"Y'sure it's not you instead?" Blues muttered, a smirk spreading on his lips.   
  
Bass stuck his tongue out at the older boy, who returned the gesture.   
  
After several more plays, it was evident that Blues was going to lose entirely, and when Bass and Rock played innocent on teaming up against him, he simply tossed all of his Monopoly cash to them.   
  
While the two boys were happily showered with the fake money, and Roll rolled her eyes, Blues got up, stretching his arms in the air before turning to look at Shadow.   
  
"Feeling a bit better?" he asked, taking a step over to him.   
  
Shadow hummed with a nod, smiling softly.    
  
Getting to spend some one on one time with Roll certainly helped to put him at ease, and he was glad that there was someone in the house where doing each other's makeup and having tea parties was their way of having fun.   
  
When Blues promptly sat down on his lap and wiggled his hips until he was comfortable, Shadow's shoulders stiffened, and he silently prayed to every higher power that there was that his friend did not feel anything pressing against him. It'd be just like Blues to tease him when others were around, where he could do nothing but suffer in silence lest he make a scene.   
  
Blues hid a smile to himself, leaning his back against Shadow's chest. He could feel the shinobi's pulse beneath his shoulder blade that rested above it. _HIS BONER SENSE IS TINGLING_ __   
  
Shadow took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 

\---

 

Rock opened his mouth to say something in argument to Blues’ seating choice, but decided against it, seeing as he could use it as an excuse to sit in Bass’s lap himself.   
  
“We should watch a movie.” He piped up casually, scooping up all the monopoly accessories into the box, “Since it’s getting a little late.”    
  
“I want Lion King 2.” Bass frumped, and Blues snorted.   
  
“I was thinking Rocky Horror.” The older brother shrugged, earning a disgusted look from the younger.      
  
“Personally, I think --” Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but was met by Blues arching his hips back, pushing them directly up against his now throbbing ERECTION. _good job._ He instantly clammed up, red faced.   
  
“Sorry,” Blues lied, “Forgot I had my phone in my back pocket and had to get comfy.”    
  
Rock glared at him.   
  
“Can we all bear watching Footloose?” He figured if he was going to be in Bass’s lap, he didn't want a movie playing that he was invested in, but also had enough sexual tension to make it interesting.    
  
Shadow looked clueless, Blues shrugged, but grinned, knowing what Rock was up to, and Roll groaned.   
  
“Sixteen Candles was _so_ much better.” She complained, “Aren't there any movies where two girls kiss instead?”   
  
Rock stared at her, incredulous.   
  
“...If there was, do you think Dad’d have it here?”    
  
Roll lowered her eyes, a bit ashamed.    
  
“Sorry.”   
  
Rock straightened, abashed at having come off so rude.    
  
“No, I just…I wish there was, Roll, I just don't know any…” He watched, a little guiltily, as the girl stood up, brushing out her sundress.   
  
“No, it’s okay. I’m going to my room anyway.  I don't feel like watching anything. Five’s a crowd, I already know.” She gave Shadow and Blues a look, and shuffled off dismally to her room.    
  
Rock sighed.    
  
“If...she’d just...go out and meet girls her age, she’d feel better, I’m sure, but…” He felt his eyes prickle. “She knows Dad’s too worked up about it, and she can't really...bear to fight with him.”    
  
“...I hate your dad.” Bass whispered, giving Rock a gentle look.    
  
The boy just glanced away, before picking himself up to go find Footloose from the shelf.    
  
“That’s why I feel better when I go behind his back with you.” Rock murmured, pushing the tape into the VCR, then crawled onto the couch to sit next to and cuddle Bass.    
  
Blues frowned, feeling Shadow’s fingers intertwine with his own.    
  
“I didn't know it was that bad.” He rasped, watching as Bass and Rock smiled brightly between kisses, almost giddy just to touch one another.    
  
His little brother nodded solemnly, before reaching out over the couch to hit the light switch, turning the whole living room dark. Quietly, he pulled down the old quilt that was folded over the back of the sofa, and covered his and Bass’s lap with it.   
  
Blues snorted to himself. The kids were alright.    
  
Leaning back against Shadow, he tugged down his own pants, revealing a pair of tight red briefs. He yawned and stretched, nonchalantly shifting his hips so the hottest part of him rubbed the hottest part of the shinobi.    
  
Rock, feeling jealous, scrambled up into Bass’s lap, startling him. He pouted a little until his boyfriend kissed at his neck, a bit concerned. He quickly relaxed as the movie began, holding Bass’s hands to his tummy with his own, shivering pleasantly as the older boy nibbled at his exposed shoulder.   
  
Rock had been wearing a lot more loose and revealing clothing lately, and though it confused Bass, it did its job of getting his attention.    
  
Blues hadn't seen the movie in a while, and decided to watch some of it while absentmindedly grinding down on Shadow, subconsciously getting more and more worked up as he did so.    
  
Shadow, the poor bastard, actually had wanted to WATCH the movie, but was stuck panting into Blues’ neck, his hips jerking every so often as his dick rubbed up against the material of the sweatpants. He felt shame wash over him, knowing the smile on Blues’ lips was him able to feel the back of his little red briefs growing wet the more he worked his ass on the shinobi.    
  
Bass, on the other hand, rested his chin on Rock’s shoulder, slipping his hands under the waistband of the boy’s briefs, torn between watching the movie (which HE’D never seen either) and watching Rock’s reaction. He felt his boyfriend’s hips arch up, giving him better access to the plush heat nestled between his thighs.    
  
It didn't take long for Bass to forget about the movie, thick fingers working diligently to massage the soft skin, sucking gently on Rock’s neck, his own hips pushing slowly into the boy’s round little RUMP _go get ‘im bass_ _   
_   
Blues caught a hushed noise coming from his little brother, and felt a cold twinge in his gut as he watched him moan very, very quietly, his wiry body shuddering as he and his boyfriend tried to be as discreet as possible.    
  
He was caught off guard as slender hands slunk into his own briefs, silken fingers rubbing deeply into the yielding flesh. He gasped, and bucked his hips back slightly, before pawing the back of his underwear down so Shadow could tease a bit at his asshole.    
  
Christ, it’d only been about fifteen minutes, but he could already feel how soaked he was.    
  
“Uhn...S-Shadow…” He gasped softly, feeling a finger easily slide into him, curling to rub at his G-spot _THANKS WILY FOR ROBOT PROSTATES_ , before another one slid in beside it, working steadily into him.    
  
“P-put...put it in, it’s...okay, they...they won't see…” He begged under his breath, eagerly rolling his hips against Shadow’s fingering. “Mmm...uah…”    
  
Against all better judgement, the shinobi was too close to climax to argue, and tugged down his sweats just enough to free his erection, pumping it a bit to oil it up before pulling his fingers out, only to quickly replace them with his slick shaft.    
  
Blues let out a shaky, drawn out moan as Shadow slid all the way in, testing the boy’s depth. With a smirk, the shinobi pushed to the hilt, and found himself able to do it quite easily.   
  
So the boy had a penchant for fucking in dangerous situations. _Excellent_.    
  
Despite trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves, the wet sounds did reach Rock’s ears, and he closed his eyes, head back as Bass pushed his fingers even deeper between supple thighs, his strong hips bucking against the boy’s rump. Little breathy pants escaped Rock’s lips with each thrust, and he reached up under his shirt to rub at his PERKY NIPS as Bass bit into his shoulder.    
  
“H-harder, d-damn it…!” Blues hissed, smashing his ass down on Shadow’s lap, as the shinobi jerked HIM OFF, wanting to feel the man’s cock in his throat.    
  
He really had to talk to him about shadow clone jutsu. Or investing in a dildo.    
  
Bass had started to make quiet little whimpers, eyes and mouth squeezed shut, nose pressed to the side of Rock’s neck as his hips twitched and jerked erratically.    
  
The younger boy keened, hands covering his mouth as he spread his legs further, bracing himself against Bass’s frantic movements. Suddenly, the older boy’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as he bucked.   
  
“R-Rocky…!” He squeaked hoarsely, and Rock called back, red face still buried in his hands.    
  
Blues felt Shadow’s nails dig into his hips, as he POUNDED DAT ASS, the shinobi’s breath ragged and strained. Climax came without warning, and Shadow frantically searched for Blues’ hand, holding it tight, their lips locked in the final moments. The boy kept trying to break the kiss to moan loudly, but the shinobi quickly suppressed it by pushing his hot tongue into his mouth.    
  
Blues’ body shook uncontrollably for a few seconds, before he seized up, then fell limp, tears in his eyes as he gasped loudly for air.    
  
Shadow’s forehead rest on his shoulder, mouth agape as he panted heavily, feeling a great weakness wash over him.    
  
Bass and Rock stared, watching as the shinobi swiftly wrapped the skirts of his robes over Blues, to slip out of him as subtly as possible.   
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Rock began to giggle, quickly followed by Blues, before the brothers began laughing freely at what had just happened.    
  
Bass stared dumbly at Shadow, who looked just as perplexed.   
  
“It DOES feel way better when you know Dad’d kill us for this.” Blues said, catching his breath.    
  
Rock sniggered, a proud little look on his face.   
  
“I know, right?” He eased himself off of Bass, pulling up his jeans and buttoning them, “Wily and Dad are going to dinner tonight, so we’re gonna use the hot tub.” He padded off to the kitchen to get some drinks, “as in, I call dibs.”   
  
A few months back, Blues would have been furious at Rock’s words, and would have harshly reprimanded him for being intimate with Bass. But it was obvious he and the boy were no longer children.    
  
The older brother snorted, and got up as well, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on, not bothering to zip them up.    
  
“God, you’re such a little mouse, aren't you?” He hip checked the boy as he passed him in the kitchen, roughly ruffling his hair before bending down to grab a couple beers out of the fridge for him and Shadow.    
  
Rock just giggled, and skittered back to Bass, handing him a bottle of root beer and a bag of white cheddar popcorn to share.    
  
The boy still looked utterly lost, wide eyed and silent. He smiled once Rock kissed him sweetly, and relaxed, nuzzling noses with him.    
  
Shadow and Blues flopped over the couch, beers in hand, exhausted, as Rock and Bass sat cross legged beside each other on the floor. Now that the movie was half over they all watched it lazily.    
  
The shinobi frowned, recalling Roll’s departure earlier. He shifted under Blues, and kissed his cheek.   
  
“I should go check on Roll.” He whispered, but Blues shook his head.   
  
“I will. I haven't really spoken to her since we got here. I never realized how...bad things had gotten with Dad. She’s _my_ baby sister and I oughta take care of her.” He lifted himself up and brushed himself off. “I've been a shit brother for years now, and I’m sick of it.”   
  
At Shadow’s worried look, his expression lightened, and he smiled, brushing raven bangs from the man’s face.    
  
“I’ll be back, Beautiful.” He winked, making the shinobi’s face glow cherry hot.    
  
Blues heart fell, however, as he heard a quiet sobbing from down the hall.   
  
Roll.


	26. SHH! SECRET CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, its a bit nsfw bassrock god bless

Even at Dr. Light’s house, the boys were inseparable. Especially when it came to bathtime.  
  
Both boys padded quietly into the master bathroom, looking around furtively to make sure no one else was there. An in ground hot tub was at the center, reminding Bass of the hotel catalogues he went through at gas stations when Blues wanted to go grab some garbage to eat.  
   
“You know what I do that makes me feel spoiled?” Rock smiled sweetly at Bass, who was already in the process of pulling his shirt over his head and trying to shimmy his pants  off at the same time. He stumbled blindly into the hamper and stopped, seemingly stuck in a strange, bent-over position.  
  
Rock began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight, before Bass managed to wriggle his way out of the clothing with a huff.  
  
“You’re already spoiled. You have everything you want in one place.” He pouted, nose twitching.  
  
“Mhm.” Rock nodded coyly, hands clasped behind his back as he twisted his hips side to side, “But only because /you’re/ here now.”    
  
Bass bushed up, glancing away as his cheeks flushed.  
  
“Save the mushy stuff for when we’re in the water.” The older boy grunted, his ears already burning.  
  
Both boys settled into the hot lavender bubblebath, Bass quickly sinking all the way down to his nose. He was ready to just soak for an hour straight. Until recently, hot baths were a luxury at the barn, and he was going to milk this for all it was worth.  
  
Rock, on the other hand, took a seat on one of the benches, taking his time getting used to the hot water.  
  
“Dad NEVER lets us use the jacuzzi.” Rock churred, “That’s why I waited until he was gone to dinner with Wi--” He blinked, catching himself, “I mean...your dad, to use it.”  
  
Bass gave him a lopsided grin as he sat back up, eyes half lidded.  
  
“You’re such a rebel, Rocky.” He said dryly, but couldn't hold back a snort at the younger boy’s surprised face.  
  
Rock squirmed, already flustered to the point his eyes began to glow.  
  
“Y-you’re not...s-supposed to flirt...w-with me yet!” The boy’s knees scrunched up, and he stared down at his toes.  
  
“Says who? You know I don’t follow rules.” Bass’s usually childish tone he used around Rock was lost in a husky warmth.  
  
The younger boy swallowed thickly.  
  
“C’mere, I wanna cuddle you.” More a gentle demand than anything else.  
  
Unable to find an excuse, Rock obliged, heart pounding as he found himself flush to Bass, his back to his boyfriend’s muscular stomach.  
  
He could have been imagining things, but Bass seemed to have changed physically in the past year. Originally he was stocky and pudgy, with rounded cheeks. But now he had gotten a bit taller, and all that baby fat had evened out, leaving him buff, yet soft to the touch. Even his jaw had squared up a bit, along with his shoulders growing broader.  
  
Rock, however, had only managed to get a little more wiry. And even then, he was positively scrawny in comparison to Bass.  
  
The older boy pulled him into his lap, closing his eyes and sighing as he buried his nose in the crook of Rock’s neck, making him shiver.  
  
Bass’s burly arms held him close as they sat for a while, simply listening to each other’s breathing.  
  
Rock’s heart still throbbed, and he couldn’t relax. Bass, on the other hand, was dozing off, and couldn't be more content about it.  
  
The younger boy rubbed his feet together nervously, thinking back to how it used to be a year ago.  
  
Everyone had...flip-flopped it seemed.  
  
Last year, Bass had been shy and easily flustered, and constantly on edge. And Rock had been laid back and patient, and even calm.  
  
Now things were reversed. Bass had mellowed out significantly, and Rock didn't know how to adjust to not always being in control.  
  
Not that he...really minded, of course, he’d always secretly hoped for Bass to grow up and baby him. As much as he saw himself as being responsible and rational, he did enjoy playing ‘dumb and cute’ for endearment purposes.  
  
Rock frowned. Even Blues and Shadow seemed switched.  
  
His older brother seemed much more confident about himself, and Shadow seemed to...sort of stumble after him shyly.  
  
Granted, he understood why. Shadow was in a place he dreaded, and feared confrontation with Dr. Light, lest he act on years of groomed hatred for the man.  
  
Speaking of…  
  
He had noticed a dramatic change in his father, since that spring, when Bass came back to start visiting again. When things...took a turn for romance.  
  
…Well, if you count Bass crawling in through Rock’s window at three in the morning with candy and stuffed animals he had gotten as gifts for the boy, only with the intention of cuddling him all night, “romance.”  
  
Either way, it was early summer when Dr. Light’s demeanor changed for the worst. When Bass and Rock were more publically affectionate with each other: holding hands, rubbing noses, even sitting and cuddling.  
  
The breaking point had been him catching them kissing in bed, with a movie on only to provide background noise.  
  
How the harsh reprimand would have originally manifested as fear, shame in his heart turned instantly to anger, resentment.  
  
Rock had changed then too, and jumped at Bass’s suggestion they leave, not wanting to even look at Dr. Light. The boys had spent a few nights comforting each other at the barn.  
  
Both he and his father tried to reach a reconciliation, but fell short each time.  
  
Bass was more than a friend. He wasn’t simply a playmate anymore.  
  
Dr. Light couldn't handle the idea of his son, his little boy, wanting to be intimate with another. With Bass, of all people. Bass, who looked like he stepped out of an eighties hair metal band, a stark contrast to modest little Rock.  
  
And the refusal of acceptance grew deeper. But each time, he was met with silent defiance and loathing from Rock.  
  
A Rock that wasn’t a little boy anymore. Whose hopes and dreams had changed.  
  
And Wily. Wily who had once despised, denied the idea of Bass feeling love for another, for making a friend, had come full circle.  
  
During his stay he had only looked fondly on Bass and Rock being affectionate together, encouraging them, even. The winter he had spent repenting to Bass, to all his creations, spent learning how to be a true and good father...taught him that what children desire most is love, mutual love.  
  
And who was Wily now to deny his precious son a partner, someone of his very own to love?  
  
Rock had watched the two fight over this. With Wily being calm and patient with a frantic and furious Light. How it ended, every time with either his father storming out in denial, or breaking under the weight, tears streaming down crinkled cheeks as Wily held him tight.  
  
Being a father was...impossibly hard, it seemed. When you had to let your littlest one go for the sake of their personal happiness.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Rock jolted out of his thoughts as Bass kissed his temple.  
  
“You looked really sad, Rocky.” He whispered softly, bringing up one hand to reassuringly rub the boy’s shoulder. “You okay?”  
  
Rock shook the thoughts from his head and smiled.  
  
“I’m fine. But can we cuddle some more?” He flipped around so he could face Bass, snuggling up close to him, rubbing his cheeks on the older boy’s collarbone.  
  
Bass bristled, turning red.  
  
“Y-yeah…” He mumbled, forcing himself to calm a bit. He frowned, however, as he shifted his hips up against Rock’s. The boy sat in his lap with his slender legs wrapped around the small of Bass’s back.  
  
Rock’s apricot cheeks blushed rose, dark blue eyes glowing sapphire.  
  
Both boys knew what they felt, what they wanted, but neither knew how -- or if they even should.  
  
Despite Bass being less prone to starting romantic endeavors, he also had a devil may care attitude to most of it anyway, and decided to go for it. Rock didn’t stand a chance against nibbling neck kisses and strong, brown hands that seemed big enough to clasp around his skinny waist.  
  
The younger boy’s chest began to heave with shaky breaths as Bass pulled him up by the rump, forcing him to stand on his knees between his muscular thighs.  
  
He keened softly as Bass licked along pale skin, taking a PERT NIP there we go again into his mouth to suckle, his thumb rubbing at the other one.  
  
Rock jerked at the touch of Bass’s free hand squeezing his hip before slipping between trembling thighs, cupping an overwhelming, but plush heat.  
  
Suddenly, Bass’s kissing drew lower and lower, and with a squeak, Rock felt himself hoisted up effortlessly. His boyfriend lay back on the bench of the jacuzzi, holding Rock’s hips steady above him, so he could do what he’d been aching to do at the barn.  
  
Rock was flopped across where the jacuzzi and tile met, his upper half flat along the bathroom floor, face to face with himself in the floor length mirror. To no surprise, his face was bright red, eyes glowing hotly in embarrassment.  
  
The first languid lick drew a hushed, throaty moan from his lips, and his knees trembled wildly. But as Bass kept going, he curled, too mortified to look at himself any longer.  
  
The older boy even obliged to Rock’s rolling hips, his strong hands holding tight to them, pulling them up higher with each sway so he could lick even deeper.  
  
It didn’t take long at all for Rock to start whimpering, his knees giving out entirely. Bass didn't even flinch, simply angling his chin up to suckle and tease harder at the softness between his boyfriend’s thighs.  
  
Still unbearably abashed at his now lewd movements, Rock felt the finish rise in him, Bass’s nose pressing against something he thought only /he/ knew about, eliciting sparks of intense pleasure in him.  
  
“B...Bassie--!” The pet name was even MORE embarrassing to him, but already his eyes were rolling back as he rode out a shuddering climax, a distinct warmth rippling through each and every one of his circuits.  
  
Rock gave one last shaky moan before collapsing. His rest was brief as one of his legs cramped painfully, and he yelped, curling up. Bass was quick to pull him back in the water, holding him close to massage work worn fingers into the muscle.  
  
The boy was soon soothed, and cuddled up in his boyfriend’s lap, kissing gratefully at his jaw.  
  
Bass remained silent, but his cheeks still burned a ruddy red.  
  
“You...want me to help you?” Rock asked coyly, briefly catching hot magenta eyes and a tiny nod.  
  
Bass propped himself up on where the in ground bath met the bathroom floor, knees apart as Rock knelt on the bench before him, licking away as if his life depended on it.  
  
The older boy was overly sensitive from earlier, and barely lasted more than a minute,.hips bucking as he squeaked pet names at Rock, tugging him closer by his fluffy hair.  
  
Both boys quickly settled back in the tub, snuggling lovingly, ready to doze off.  
  
They managed to narrowly avoid another round while scrubbing each other down, too shy to act on the recurring warmth.  
  
Once toweled off and sitting by the vent Rock's room to dry their hair, Bass frowned.  
  
“You were gonna say somethin’ earlier. Bout being spoiled.”  
  
Rock laughed bashfully.  
  
“I was gonna say, I spoil myself by eating a huge bowl of chowder with fried rice and a couple mochi after taking a hot bath, but…” His eyes glowed as his cheeks turned pink, “I think /you/ spoil me enough.”  
  
Bass turned red from head to toe, unable to speak. Impulse - Impulse -- and he swept Rock up in his burly arms, kissing him passionately, albeit clumsily.  
  
They quickly melted into giggles, then belly laughs, making the Light house glow a little brighter in the night.


	27. A Demon's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey are yall ready for the best chapter in the entire fic bc here it is
> 
> shadow's done gone and finally snapped
> 
> youre welcome

Quickly shuffling to the bathroom to clean himself up, Blues then rushed to his room to put on fresh clothes, loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt.   
  
He could still hear the soft, muffled sobs coming from Roll's room as he made his way down the hallway, his chest stirring with an uneasy feeling.   
  
Had she been bottling this up, up until that point...?   
  
What had been bothering her that he didn't know about?   
  
Then again, he never really spent time with her, so how would he know anyway. He felt the sudden urge to kick his own ass.   
  
But he brushed the feeling aside so that he could focus on Roll, and stepped up to her door, listening for a second, eyes lowered. It was easy to tell that she was trying her damndest to keep quiet, the noises escaping her strained. She must've been crying for a while, for she sounded more tired than anything.   
  
With a couple knocks, Blues was glad that she hadn't thought to lock her door, figuring everyone else was too preoccupied with one another, and he opened it just a crack. Blues heard Roll's breath catch in her throat just before he cracked the door open, the small sound from the hinges replacing the girl's crying.   
  
"Roll? It's me," he announced with a whisper, waiting.   
  
He heard an exhausted sigh.   
  
"Go away," Roll responded, voice small, even though she knew he would come in anyway. She could relentlessly curse him out and he'd completely ignore it.   
  
Sometimes she really hated how stubborn he was, she thought bitterly.   
  
"No can do, sis." Blues welcomed himself in, looking at her frame on top of the bed in the dim light. "Once you've got me, I'm hard to get rid of." He flashed a grin, which only seemed to upset Roll, who gave him a dirty look before turning onto her other side to face away from him.   
  
"What do you want?" she grunted, tasting salty tears as she licked at her lips.    
  
The bed shifted as Blues sat at the foot of it, bringing a knee up to his chest to rest his arm on it.   
  
"Oh, just to talk." He leaned back to try to get a glimpse of her face, but she caught him before he got too far and promptly pulled her pillow into her arms, pressing her nose into it.   
  
"Then you came to the wrong place."   
  
Blues snorted, and Roll was starting to think he wasn't taking anything seriously with how casual he was being. Then again and for whatever reason, it helped to ease the tension in her shoulders.   
  
"What makes you say that? We're talking, aren't we?"    
  
He could practically _feel_ Roll roll her eyes.   
  
"Stop asking stupid, rhetorical questions. Unless you're _trying_ to piss me off."   
  
"Maybe I am, maybe not. Anyway," Blues leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling, "you should tell me why you were crying."   
  
Roll was almost about to kick him, just to get him to shut up and leave her alone, but she decided against it. She knew that she needed to talk to someone. Wanted to.   
  
"..."    
  
Roll's silence was all Blues needed to reach over and grab a hold of her arm, pulling her up into a sitting position and into his arms, wrapped around her shoulders.    
  
And just like that, she lost composure, eyes welling up with returning tears. She pressed her forehead to her brother's warm and sturdy chest, sobbing freely. Blues rubbed her back, expression revealing his concern.   
  
"You can tell me, Roll..."   
  
Roll seemed more willing to open up to him after he spoke uncharacteristically softly to her, his rusty voice somehow calming and comforting.   
  
"I-I feel like, like everyone's leaving me..." she got out between difficult breaths. "I hate it. I hate feeling so lonely..."   
  
"Rock...Rock's always happier with Bass..." Roll sniffled. "And I," a hiccup, "and I don't want t-to take that away from him..."   
  
Blues felt his heart sink even further. He didn't know that even she and Rock had drifted from each other. They had been all the two had for most of their lives. Now, it was different.   
  
"And Dad...Dad can't even take care of himself...! So why would he even find the time for me...?"    
  
Blues, although not entirely sure how to tackle her predicament, wasn't about to give up.    
  
"Hey, you've got me now. I'm not on the run anymore, so you're stuck with me."   
  
Roll didn't entirely seem satisfied with that.   
  
"And _you_ have Shadow. You must think I'm really stupid if you think I believe you'd drop him for me." Roll's voice dipped into a growl that lost its power as tears welled up again. "Everyone has someone, except _me_. I don't have my brothers anymore, not even my dad." The girl's breath hitched.   
  
"Sure, but he's not my sister, Roll," Blues pointed out, his own tone growing hot. "You really are stupid if you think I'm not going to be there for you. I _want_ to be there, after leaving you to fend for yourself for so long. You don't deserve to be alone in this." He pulled her more tightly into his arm.   
  
Roll's tears slid down her cheeks, although she was completely spent from crying already. "Why do you feel obligated _now_...?"   
  
Blues stiffened, an angry pulse shooting through him.    
  
" _Obligated_...?!" The boy shifted to hold Roll out at arm's length, forcing her to look at him. "Stop being so dumb, goddammit it!"   
  
Roll froze at his harsh words, hitting her with a force.    
  
" _You're my little sister_. And whether you like it or not, I care about you, you idiot." Blues pulled her back into a hug, his hold strong yet warm and gentle. "Don't be as stubborn as me, I'm not going to let that slide."   
  
Little did Roll know, was that a few of his own tears slid behind his shades, dissipating once they met her soft hair.   
  
The two were content to simply hold each other in the quiet of the room for a while, Blues letting Roll get her tears out until she was worn and weary from crying so much. She couldn't recall the last time she cried like that.   
  
"I'm sorry, Roll...really, I am." Blues' voice was hushed. "I know I've caused some of your pain, and there's nothing I regret more than that. I promise you, I'm going to work to be better. I can change."   
  
When Roll just sniffled, Blues smirked deviously.   
  
" _I can chaaange_...!"   
  
A squeal escaped Roll when the boy began to tickle her sides, and she giggled back into the bed as he did so.   
  
"Why am I not surprised you made a Disney reference?" She couldn't stop herself from smiling as he pulled his hands away.   
  
"Because I'm a predictable asshole, and you know it."   
  
"Yeah. Just wanted to hear you call yourself that." Roll gave him a smirk that rivaled his own.   
  
Blues stood up, letting her sit back up and wipe at her cheeks with the back of her hand, still smiling. "C'mon," he offered her his hand, and she took it, his rugged fingers closing around hers, "come join me and Shadow. I can't...I can't give you everything you want, Roll, but I can give you an older brother's love. We may be dumb, but that's just part of the job. And don't make me regret sounding like a cheesy bastard."   
  
Roll giggled and was helped up onto her feet, a small blush on her cheeks as she and Blues walked out of her room, hand in hand.

 

\---

  
Shadow had snuck off to clean up as well, and wound up stumbling into the same bathroom Dr. Light was using to get ready for his dinner with Wily.   
  
He froze, hair bristling until it almost looked like fur. The heat rose in his body, and his hands clenched into fists.   
  
The shinobi had heard Roll’s crying when Blues opened her door. Not like he needed a reminder that she was devastatingly miserable.   
  
“Oh! Hello, Shadow!” The doctor said cheerily as he combed out his thick white hair, “Good to see you up and running again. Were you watching a movie out there?” He didn't turn away from the mirror he faced, his profile to the shinobi.  
  
[ **[The Demon God | Princess Mononoke]**](https://youtu.be/uFd8NwUfDPg)  
  
Shadow shook.  
  
To think, this…this was the great Dr. Light.  
The man whose skills and passion in robotics went unmatched to all but Wily himself.  
  
The man whose “creations saved the world.”   
  
And that was all they were. His creations.  
  
Not children so smothered by his overprotection, that one despised and disobeyed him at every chance he got, and the other lay alone at night, crying to herself out of fear of abandonment.   
  
Not children who once were happy and carefree, as children should be.   
  
But sullen eyed and furtive. Scared.   
  
Earlier, Shadow had not truly understood the strange aura he felt in the house, but now he did.  
  
It was fear. Children who feared their father, this kind faced old man, hellbent on comically straightening stray hairs.   
  
Shadow’s eyes had never been redder.   
  
Shademan’s evil could never compare to Dr. Light’s. The vampire’s cruelty stemmed from being left to his own, murderous devices.   
  
Thomas Light had fought a darkness within him, and that darkness had won.   
  
Pride. Selfishness. Obsession.   
  
The shinobi’s eyes turned to slits, glowing hotly. Blues had given him too much to drink.   
  
“Shadow, is something the matter?” Dr. Light frowned, then noticed he was in front of the sink, blocking him from using it, “Oh, goodness,” He laughed, scooting aside, “I’m in your way, aren't I?”   
  
“You are many things, and yes, that is one of them.” Shadow’s voice was eerily low, and he advanced on the man, startling him. “And I will fix that.”  
  
...the same look that was in Shadowman’s eyes...had been in Blues’, many, many years ago.   
  
The look that broke the first law of robotics.   
  
Thomas felt icy fear shoot through his veins as Shadow stepped closer, backing him into the wall. The comb dropped from his hand with a quiet clatter.   
  
“To think, I would stoop so low as to _speak_ to a monster like you.” Hatred seeped through as Shadow began to shudder, eyes growing wilder with each step he took, chest heaving with pain and fire. “If I had known you had laid your cursed hands on me, I’d have gladly chosen /death/ instead!” He hissed, and struck like a wounded fox.  
  
Nails like claws dug into the old man’s arms, pinning him.   
  
“You will rot in this hell you’ve called home. But I will not let you take them with you!” Shadow’s robes fluttered with an unseen wind, and the silhouettes of every object in the room began to shiver, pooling together at the corners where light could not touch them.   
  
“Sh-Shadow! Wh-what are you talking about?!” Panic rose in his throat, “What do you want from me?!”   
  
“What am I talking about?” Shadow echoed, staring down at the man like a raven does at the struggling rat in its talons. “Would you rather die happy, or suffer the truth of the evil you've wrought on my kind?!”   
  
“I don’t underst--” Then, “Shad-- _hrk_ \--!”   
  
The shadows of the room slunk together, curling up the old man’s legs, pulling him down as Shadow’s hand kept his neck pinned to the wall, slender fingers stone white.   
  
The pain was starting to become apparent, and Thomas struggled to fight it.   
  
“You’re going insane, Shadow!” He gasped, the chokehold tightening, “Was this your plan?! Or Wily’s?!”  
  
“The pleasure has been all mine, you wretched fool.” Shadow’s eyes flashed crimson, and the lights in the room flickered, then were gone. The shinobi’s dim outline, and his blood red eyes were all that remained visible in the room.   
  
Light felt his thoughts fade, the pain of being swallowed up by the darkness and Shadow’s claws digging into his flesh becoming too much for him.   
  
But he wasn't about to give up.   
  
_Rock! Roll!_ They _needed_ him!   
  
Shadow watched with cold amusement as Light began to fight back, strong hands gripping the shinobi’s wrist.   
  
Thomas felt an unbridled anger rise in him. He had spent a lot of his younger days fighting. Training. He wasn't going to let it end here.   
  
“Really, old man? What do you have to live for now?” Shadow whispered, smiling gently.   
  
“My...children…!” He wheezed, chest swelling as he fought the unrelenting force of Shadow’s rage. “My…children...NEED ME!” He roared, dislodging the shinobi’s hand for a split second. He quickly went for a jab to the solar plexus to stun him, but the red eyes were gone.   
  
There was something deathly sharp against his throat, and between his shoulder blades.   
  
“They do not. _You_ need them.” Shadow hissed in his ear. “You are beyond repulsion to me, old man. It has been my dream since creation to put an end to demons such as yourself.”   
  
Thomas was furious, any fear left in him melting to a righteous anger at such ridiculous words. It was only a matter of time, however, he realized with a sickening feeling, until Shadow snapped. He lived as an assassin for many years.   
  
...how could he have trusted him with Blues?! The man had been insane for years now, having easily broken the laws of robotics as Wily’s pawn!   
  
He had always had such a somber face, yet it seemed so kind when he was around any of the other children. A face that hid years of inner torture and refined rage.   
  
“The demon is not me, but YOU!” Light bellowed, but the door had already been pulled into the darkness, and his cries fell flat.   
  
“Tell that to the girl who wept in my arms about a father who has abandoned her!” Shadow shrieked, and a dark wind began to whip around the pair, “Tell that to the boy who is afraid to love another for the first time, because his _father_ will HURT him if he does so!”   
  
Thomas shuddered coldly. He felt something hot trickle down his back. Blood, from the hidden kunai.  
  
“You have not escaped the sins of mankind by creating them. They have stronger souls than you.”   
  
Then, an odd noise.  
  
 _Gackkering_.  
  
“I will relieve them of the burden of being slaves to your will. I will relieve them of the pain and suffering you have caused. I will relieve them of a forced childhood!”   
  
The fox laugh turned into a vixen’s scream, and Shadow drew back the kunai, ready to plunge it into the man’s back, piercing the heart. Wild thoughts ran through his head, kidnapping, a safe place, far away, no one can see, nurturing, a family, a family of his own, of his--  
  
Visions of a mother fox, guarding her den, teeth bared, tongue flicking between her lips, a snarling hiss escaping her as she whirled around, diving into the safety of the earth, to lick-lick-lick, at her cowering pups.  
  
 _Of his own--!!_  
  
 _“S H A D O W--!”_ Blues appeared with a shriek, eyes glowing bright in the darkness. His hair whipped around him as the wind rose and fell with each breath Shadow took.   
  
The shinobi froze.   
  
“Darling, I _must_ ease their pain.” He murmured, eyes gentle and kind.  
  
But Blues saw right through it, saw through the scarlet venom in those eyes.    
  
“He doesn't understand! No one has to die because a misunderstanding!” The boy fought, fought the wind and shadow to get to his father.   
  
Light’s eyes locked with Blues’.   
  
“He has caused nothing but agony and suffering! Misery and fear!” Shadow screeched, drawing up his powers to push Blues back, “If you are left in this room you will die too! _Run!”_  
  
There was a quiet desperation in the voice. A knowing terror that once the heart was pierced, Shadow would strike again, kill again.  
  
This room had become a tomb for those who entered.   
  
“SO BE IT!” Blues roared, pushing past the tangible evil that pressed in around him, past the blackness that threatened to swallow him up. “HE’S MY FUCKING _DAD_ , AND I _LOVE_ HIM!!” Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he ripped his feet up from the shadowed floor, as if he was slogging through quicksand.   
  
“Blues! Do as he says! I cannot let you be hurt!” Light’s voice rose with panic and he waved the boy away frantically.  
  
“Yes, do not let such a precious creation be injured, lest you have to give it stronger weapons.” Shadow crooned, and the kunai dug deeper between the man’s shoulders, causing him to gasp in pain.   
  
“He...is my SON!” He cried out, arms reaching for the boy once he saw nothing would keep him away.   
  
“You are no FATHER!” Shadow’s voice twisted into an eerie howl, like the sound of a rabid fox.   
  
_“YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A FATHER!”_ The curse was so sudden, so powerful, that it staggered Shadow.  
  
Where had that voice come from? It was devastatingly loud, like a god had just spoken.   
The darkness of the room faltered briefly, as did Shadow’s grip.   
  
Light struggled loose, falling into Blues arms. The boy knelt down, holding his father tight, hand behind his head, the other pushing to his back to stem the flow of blood.   
  
Shadow’s eyes grew wide, the red glow unsure whether to fade or grow brighter.   
  
Wily.  
  
 _“To curse my own child, a sin I will never be able to repent for. But for as long as you shall live, fatherhood shall remain a fleeting desire, lest you become as blind to the suffering you have caused here. Lest you repeat his crimes as well.”_ The words echoed painfully in his head, making him reel with agony.  
  
The camera!   
  
A stabbing betrayal coursed through his wire veins as he realized Wily had been watching through his eye camera the entire time. That he had known Shadow’s dark animosity for Light, and taken precautions, reconfiguring the eye camera while the shinobi was being repaired.  
  
Hot tears burned what felt like scars into his cheeks, and he fell, the darkness, the fear he had caused, the pain that had festered like a forgotten wound, all beckoning to swallow him whole like a snake.   
  
He fell.  
  
He fell, and the darkness did not catch him.   
  
Something else did.  
  
“DON'T DO THIS TO ME, SHADOW!” Blues voice reached him from the pit, “DON'T GIVE IN! FIGHT IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”   
  
Shadow cried out like a trapped fox, realizing his own strength had overtaken him, and he struggled, thrashed violently, to find that voice, to hear it one last time--  
  
 _“DONT! GIVE! IN!”_   
  
\--   
  
[**[Castle in The Sky | Joe Hisaishi]**](https://youtu.be/6ibj6Q0YQ20)  
  
“Alright, so you better not come looking for me again, okay, Shadow?” Blues laughed, reaching up to cup the man’s cheeks, the touch lingering briefly before reaching around to untie the blindfold that had been there for ten days.   
  
The shinobi smiled back, and dutifully kept his eyes closed as the ribbon fell.   
  
“It’s okay, I won't be an asshole. I’ll lead you out. But you can't turn back, okay?”   
  
Shadow nodded.   
  
“I will forever be in your debt, my friend.” He stood up from the cot he had been bedridden on for so long.   
  
“No, you won’t. But I won’t keep you from following your honor code, or whatever.”   
  
There was a moment of silence, before…  
  
“Here. Take my hand.”   
  
Shadow’s body stiffened as he felt rugged little fingers intertwine with his slender ones, squeezing reassuringly.  
  
“We need to leave this place.” He whispered, calloused thumb rubbing into the man’s soft palm. “Only open your eyes when I say so.”   
  
Shadow nodded.  
  
\--  
  
Shadow felt that same hand grasp his, and he felt himself tugged sharply upwards, his body nothing but blood-oil and despair.   
  
But where their hands met, he saw lily white skin meet sunkissed.   
  
The darkness began to evaporate as he lay gasping and retching in Blues’ arms. Tears spilled from his eyes, oily and thick. They flowed from his mouth too, and his chest sparked under the robe.   
  
_“Fatherhood is a gift no man should take for granted, a gift of life no man should force on another.”_  
  
Shadow’s body heaved as if he were vomiting, Wily’s voice coming from his unmoving lips.   
  
_“The time of reconciliation has come.”_   
  
And Shadow lay still in Blues’ wiry arms, too weak to even shiver.   
  
Light filled the room once more, and Thomas gazed pitifully down at the shinobi, who had just faced his own sins firsthand.   
  
\--  
  
“Well, we’ll be back later tonight,” Wily announced, hand to Light’s back. “You kids be good in the meantime. Drink your milk.” He chuckled warmly, and Light gave them all a quiet smile.  
  
Rock, Roll, Bass, and Blues all still felt numb from earlier, the four of them standing stiffly in the living room, a silent solidarity between them all.   
  
Everything had happened so fast, a lifeless Shadow being pulled out of the bathroom by an injured Light and a wild eyed Blues.   
  
Wily and Roll had been there to check on Thomas, thanking every higher power that the wound was not nearly as deep as they had originally thought, just enough to draw blood, and was easily treated and bandaged.   
  
Bass and Rock had knelt with Blues beside Shadow, who lay cold and unmoving on the floor.   
  
Wily was the first to speak.  
  
“He has faced his demons. No man has done that and survived without great heartache.” He turned to Blues. “Thank you, for believing in him. He is undoubtedly in your care now.” The old man’s whisper was nearly lost on quivering lips.  
  
With a burning in his chest, Blues realized he had just received Dr. Wily’s blessing.   
  
“Be gentle with him now. Let him know love has won out against hate.”   
  
Before they left, Light knelt down and hugged Rock and Roll, kissing their temples, lingering.   
“We will spend time together tomorrow. All of us. And I will listen.” He did his best to ward off tears that stung his eyes.   
  
Rock and Roll both nodded, before tensing simultaneously, then throwing themselves into their father’s arms, sobbing and hugging him tightly.  
  
Blues and Bass looked at each other.   
  
The sins of the father -- and fatherless - had come to light.  
  
\--  
Shadow lay in Blues’ bed as the boy watched over him.   
  
He blinked, seeing the vidscreen across the room flicker on, buzzing slightly before Wily’s face appeared.   
  
“Listen closely, young man.” He had a forlorn look on his face. “There's something I must tell you.”  
  
“Shadow will not die, but he will not return either, without your help. Go into the laboratory. You will know where to go, the password is one-nine-five-zero.”   
  
“You will find a cord, one you have never seen before. Take it. Open your chest plate, and Shadow’s.”  
  
Blues shivered, looking down at the still body that lay on his bed.  
  
“You have harmonizing life energies. The frequency at which you both exist corresponds perfectly with one another. Simply recharging Shadow would do nothing. He needs the only thing robots have to mutual dialysis.”  
  
At the fear in the boy’s eyes, he smiled.  
  
“I designed Bass to have matching frequencies to Rock. They are just like you and Shadow. Don’t worry, it won't hurt, but you will have to stay still for a very long time.”  
  
“Lay beside him. Talk to him. Reassure him all is not lost.” An amused, crooked laugh. “I want to see you happy together. Leave Thomas to me, dear. I will...talk sense into him.”  
  
Blues merely nodded, and stood up, knees shaking as the lopsided grinning Wily faded from the vidscreen.  
  
He gave one last look at Shadow’s face. It seemed torn between deep sadness and peace.  
  
It was Death.  
  
Blues ran.  
  
Ran as fast as his stumbling legs could carry him to the laboratory.   
  
\--  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he may have been half dead but my god does shadow know how to pull off some sasuke ass bullshit maneuvers


	28. Toki Ni Wa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wily, vigorously shaking a bottle of viagra in his hand: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, THOMAS? IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT

**[[The Bygone Days | Porco Rosso]](https://youtu.be/y1hzHolsgCM) **

  
“Thomas.”    
  
The man mustered a weak smile, looking down at the gnarled hand that grasped his own. A hand he had missed dearly, a hand that has reassured him many a time, held his head up when all fell around him.    
  
“Will he be alright?” He whispered, the restaurant’s hum nothing more than static in the air.    
  
Albert laughed, a little loudly, startling him.   
  
“Our son is with him. Shadow’s simply experienced a grief he was unable to withstand. Blues will know what to do.” He smiled, running a worn thumb across Thomas’ hand, making the old man stiffen.   
  
Furtively, he looked around, then brought his knee, and subsequently both their hands, under the tablecloth so no one would notice the squeeze he gave in return.     
  
“Speaking of…” Wily withdrew his hand, stroking his chin mock pensively, “I hear Blues has asked for some...physical adjustments.”    
  
Thomas bristled.   
  
“We are NOT discussing this in public.” He hissed and leaned over the table, but all he got out of Wily was a laugh as his blue and white polkadot tie dipped into his glass of water, soaking it. He pulled back, red faced and embarrassed.    
  
“He has every right. It was your decision not to--”   
  
Thomas groaned, fingers splayed to his forehead, eyes closed.   
  
“OUR decision, not to give them...erhem…” He swallowed, face heating up as he looked away.    
  
“Genitals, Tom. My God, you’d think this was the Cold War all over again, and we were discussing nuclear weapons.” He snorted, “We are talking about our son. And what he wants.”    
  
Thomas made an uncomfortable noise, and swallowed thickly.   
  
“If it was non-functioning, and for anatomical purposes, I’d have given him one in a heartbeat, but…”   
  
Wily rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling.   
  
“What’s the fun in a non-functioning di--”   
  
Light bushed up, eyes wide, brows furrowed.   
  
“Albert!” He whispered harshly.    
  
Wily gave him a sly look.    
  
“You seem to have forgotten a lot of things about yourself. About us.”   
  
The hand was back, bony fingers curling around work worn ones.    
  
Thomas blushed considerably, unable to look his friend in the eye.   
  
“...Albert...that was... _decades_ ago.”   
  
“So?” Wily suddenly seemed concerned, bushy brows knit. “You think friendship, love, wears off with age?”   
  
Light sighed, then huffed.    
  
“You _know_ what I meant.” His cheeks continued to burn hotly.    
  
“Whatever happened to my adventurous partner?” Wily grinned, grey eyes sparkling. “You were always so headstrong and confident. You still are, though you lost sight of what was important.”    
  
“...” Thomas laced his fingers between Albert’s, eyes closed with a silent pain.   
  
“We have both been outrageously selfish, Tom. It’s time you make your amends as I have mine. Children will forgive when they know it comes from the heart.”    
  
There was a pause, then raspy laughter.   
  
“And I had _BASS_ of all things. Roll and Rock will forgive you. It’s time we let our creations live the lives they want. It’s time we live our lives as well.”    
  
Light swallowed nervously, his heart pounding, fingers trembling between Wily’s.    
  
“I cannot actually believe you are flirting with me right now, Bertie.”   
  
Wily’s eyes lit up at the old pet name.    
  
“Well, you haven't outright poured the ice bucket down my pants yet, so I figured…” He joked playfully, but his expression remained soft.   
  
Thomas stiffened again, however the blush was warm pink as opposed to red hot on his cheeks as he recalled moments of quiet intimacy with his old friend.   
  
“But _that_ can be discussed later. Preferably in the bedroom after much wine.” Albert smirked, relishing how easily he could fluster Thomas.    
  
The white haired man opened his mouth to retort, but snapped it shut as the waiter brought out their food.    
  
“Later, Thomas.” His friend reminded him gently.    
  
\--   
  
“Not much has changed, has it?” Wily sneered as he dodged scattered books and papers on the bedroom floor, undoing his tie at the same time, suitcoat already half off.    
  
Light grumbled, looking embarrassed as he sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and untying his own tie.    
  
“You bastard,” He groaned, “You kept that damn waiter at my glass all night.”   
  
“You’re too predictable against good Cabernet, my dear.” Wily sat beside him, unlacing his shoes. “It’s too bright in here.” He complained under his breath, getting up to flick on the desk lamp before turning off the main ceiling fan light.    
  
Thomas grew tense as Wily approached him, something deep within him stirring. He searched desperately through confusing emotions to decipher this one.    
  
“Tom.” His friend murmured, standing before him, unbuttoning his shirt. “This is all too familiar to you, isn’t it?”   
  
Light felt a long forgotten warmth, and shifted uncomfortably. But the man was right.    
  
This room...though back then, it had been the lab…that lamp...a few drinks too many…   
  
\--   
  
**[Toki Ni Wa | Porco Rosso]** **  
**   
“Bertie, haha, please…!” Tom laughed as his friend pinned him to the bed, struggling against wiry arms and wandering hands that pressed to his muscular sides, tickling him.   
  
“All that time training in the dojo, and you can’t even fend _me_ off?” Albert teased, gripping the young man’s hips, thumbs digging into the soft skin. But instead of laughter, there was a hushed, throaty noise that escaped Tom’s lips.    
  
Albert paused, cheeks pink, dark hair falling into his eyes as he sat up on his friend, watching the young man’s broad chest rise and fall, beautiful blue eyes gazing back.    
  
A warm fear. A gentle fear.   
_   
A quiet, quiet, desperation.   
_   
Tom closed his eyes as he heard Albert get up and lock the door, even though the lab had been closed for over two hours now. It was well past midnight.   
  
“...Bertie…” He whispered, trembling as his friend settled on the bed, lying beside him. “...Bertie, please...we can’t.” He inhaled sharply, feeling the young man’s fingers lace between his own. “They’ll...we’ll…” He shook.    
  
“They’ll cut everything we have, Bertie, we’d be nothing more than forgotten faces on next week's tabloids…”    
  
The fingers gripped his tighter, and Tom felt tears stain his cheeks. Albert kissed them away.    
  
“...I know...the first time was, was a mistake--” He tried weakly, but his quivering lips were met with a passionate kiss.    
  
“My love for you is no mistake, Tom.” Albert moved to settle on top of his friend, kissing sweetly behind his ear before burying his nose in fluffy auburn hair. “Stop denying your feelings when we’re alone together. They can't hurt us here.”   
  
“But--”   
  
“I reprogrammed all the cameras in here to loop blank feedback after close, you know that.” Albert laughed, smiling down at a worried Tom.    
  
“...” He looked away, a shy blush turning his ruddy cheeks red.   
  
“Besides, words mean nothing when your body is talking a /lot/ louder.” Albert teased, pushing his hips against his friend’s, making him jerk with surprise. It was that obvious, huh? Damn.   
  
“...” Then, “H-hang on…” Tom scooted out from under his partner, shakily pulling down his gi, still scuffed from his earlier training session at the dojo.    
  
He stared up at Albert, who hastily shucked off his own slacks, his wiry frame outlined in the dim glow of the lone desk lamp.    
  
Thomas felt his entire body heat up, sending hot shivers up his shoulders, eyes wide as he saw his friend’s obvious feelings for him, straining against his briefs.    
  
“...Bertie…” He looked away, knowing his body mirrored the man’s passion.    
  
“Shh.” Albert’s lips were at his ear, then down to his neck, suckling where he knew the hickeys wouldn't be found behind a shirt collar.    
  
Thomas shuddered, strong arms feeling weak as he wrapped them around Wily’s lithe body, their hips, their secret desire for one another, rolling against each other.    
  
“It’s okay, Tom. I love you.” Grey eyes, a dark, perfect silver in the shadowed room. His hand reached down, holding their erections against each other, thumb rubbing along his friend’s, making him moan under his breath.   
  
“...Bertie…” Their lips locked breathlessly, unable to restrain this forbidden love. “A-ah..!” Tom’s hips bucked from a sharp jolt of pleasure, Albert working his shaft with a skilled hand, as if he knew exactly how his friend pleasured himself when he was alone.   
  
“I want you, Tom…” He whispered hotly, not letting up for a moment, until the young man was gasping, seconds from release. He stopped abruptly, withdrawing his hand, leaving his friend cold.    
  
“C’mere.” He smirked, and Tom managed to sit up, his whole body still on the edge. He eyed his friend’s twitching length, and though terribly embarrassed, he knew what the man wanted, and obliged.    
  
Wordlessly, he knelt at the bed, Albert sitting on it in front of him, grinning.    
  
“Go on, Tom. Don’t think I haven't seen the looks you give me in those boring ass meetings.”    
  
Obediently, he took his friend’s cock into his mouth, doing his best to imitate the men he had seen in the dirty magazines in the back of the movie rental stores. He hoped Albert wouldn't notice how clueless he was.    
  
He didn't, too caught up in the wet warmth that enveloped him, head thrown back as Tom did his best, one hand stroking along the base as he ran his tongue over the crown. His other hand slipped below his waist, pumping his own length slowly.    
  
After a minute or two, he felt slender fingers grip the sides of his head, and Albert’s hushed, rhythmic gasping. Just as he thought he was getting the hang of it, his friend began to thrust himself into the back of his throat, making his eyes water. Tom tried to push back against him, hands to his knees, squeaking as he struggled to breathe.   
  
Right when he thought he was going to suffocate, Albert pulled away, and the young man gasped, resting head on his friend’s inner thigh.    
  
“Christ, Tom.” His voice was hoarse, but the boy smiled up at him as he ran bony fingers through the fluffy auburn hair. “Alright, now you get up here. It’s my turn.”    
  
Tom found himself with his face smashed into a pillow to keep his voice down, his ass in the air as his friend worked his tongue skillfully into him, one hand on his hip to keep him still, the other to slowly jerk him off.    
  
The young man didn’t last long at all, and soon was begging for his friend’s cock, body shuddering with lust.    
  
Albert obliged, and worked two fingers into Tom’s ass, before pulling them out and reaching over to the bedside table, fumbling for the box of condoms he kept there.   
  
Hastily, he slipped one over himself, then teased the tip against the man’s entrance, before pushing in.    
  
Tom’s eyes rolled back with a drawn out moan, pushing his hips back as his lover’s wiry arms wrapped around his waist to hold him close.    
  
“B...ertie--!” He gasped, the idea _alone_ of them like this enough to push him to the edge. But there was a firm grip that constricted the base of his shaft and balls, preventing him. Tom moaned louder in distress, Albert slamming into him to the hilt.    
  
The young men did not last long at all, bodies drenched in sweat, fingers and legs intertwined as the final moments washed over them like a raging wildfire.    
  
_ “Tom…!”   
  
_ _“Oh, Bertie, Bertie...I love you!”_ _   
_   
\--   
  
As Tom curled up in the sheets, exhausted beyond belief, Albert held up the filled condom, grinning wildly.   
  
“Souvenir?” He joked.    
  
His friend grabbed a pillow, and slammed it against his face, sending a cloud of feathers into the air.   
  
The boys were reduced to giggles as they recovered enough to wrestle, eventually falling into a heap on the bed to cuddle before sleeping.   
  
Albert watched as Tom quickly dozed off, and looked down at his watch, making sure to set the alarm for an hour before their coworkers arrived to open the place again.    
  
\--   
  
“Oh, oh, G-God, Bertie!” Light gasped, but the throaty moans were quickly caught in Wily’s mouth as they kissed passionately. “...A-ah--!”    
  
\--   
  
**[The Bygone Days]** **  
**   
Wily perched on the headrest, smoking a cigarette, robe thrown over his shoulders.    
  
He grinned down at an exhausted Light.   
  
“You haven't changed a damn bit, you old whore.” Albert laughed raspily. “You still looked cute as hell sucking my dick. Shame we got so pig headed that we wasted years not doing this every night.” He took a draw from the cigarette, puffing out smoke.   
  
Light grumbled, and wrapped himself up in the sheets.    
  
“I’d be DEAD if we had done this every night for the past thirty years.”    
  
“Anyway, about Blues…” Wily’s crooked grin reappeared.   
  
“Yes! God, yes, Albert. I’ll give him the goddamn dick, you win…!” He groaned loudly, and Wily simply grinned wider as he was hit in the head with a pillow. “Just let me sleep.”   
  
“You can wallow in your shame when the sun’s up. I want to talk about us, Tom.” The man’s voice was serious now, quiet.   
  
Light turned worried blue eyes to him.    
  
“I want you, Tom. I never stopped wanting you. We still have something special, and I’m not going to give it up.” He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray before scooting down to cuddle into his friend’s arms. “Not when I have you like this in my life. I need you, Tom.”   
  
Light kissed the man’s forehead, and sighed heavily.    
  
“...I want you, too, Bertie. Hell, I need you more than ever. I’ve been lost ever since--”   
  
“Shh. I know. That doesn't matter now that we've made it this far. Let's set a good example for the children.”   
  
Light glared at him, and Wily stared up with a perplexed look.   
  
“Good examples do not include fucking me up against the headboard, you bastard.”   
  
Wily began to laugh so loudly, that Light joined in.   
  
Faith restored in one another, they fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

 

\--

[[Toki Ni Wa]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11238048/chapters/%20https://youtu.be/RpxXeNakyfY)

  
Morning arrived for the boys with clumsy cuddling and sleepy kisses, Tom sighing warmly as Albert ruffled his messy pompadour.    
  
“You big idiot…” He grinned, watching with tired grey eyes as Tom lifted his head to look around blearily, before snuggling up under Albert’s chin, kissing under his jaw in shyness. “Look at you…”   
  
“Can’t, no mirror.” He grumbled, eyelids drooping as he kissed his friend’s neck, pushing his hips to the man’s side, curling around him.    
  
“There’s one up here. C’mere.” Albert murmured, not wanting Tom to notice he was getting hard from his touch. They couldn't afford the time for another beat around the bush.   
  
Tom sighed sleepily again, but did as asked, baby blue eyes gazing hazily into his friend’s silver charcoal ones.   
  
“I love you…” The temptation to fall asleep with their faces, their lips pressed together, was great. But Albert had other plans.   
  
Tom, left to his own devices, instantly dozed off again. With all the lab work he did combined with his training and competitions, the man could fall asleep on command.    
  
He frowned in his sleep, shifting a bit, feeling something hot on his belly. Grumbling quietly, he cracked open an eye, looking down.   
  
He was instantly awake as he felt slender fingers stroke his half hard dick, and inhaled sharply, scrunching up his nose and toes.    
  
“Ah, ah-- Bertie, n-no…!” He squeaked, but his friend’s lips were already wrapped around him, his tongue rolling him a sultry mouth.    
  
As if to make matters worse, his partner gently kneaded his balls, before slipping his hand back to squeeze his ass.    
  
Tom jerked forward, and covered his red face in his hands. As the fingers slipped into him, curling to tease him from the inside, his eyes rolled back and his hips tensed.    
  
Albert smiled around his cock, and quickened his pace, rolling the man’s balls in his other hand. Tom was terribly predictable. Get a couple fingers in his ass, play with his balls, and you had him begging for release in three minutes flat.    
  
“Ber...tie--!”    
  
Albert bit lightly at the base as he felt hands grip his wild hair, yanking him closer, nose smashed to his lover’s soft belly. The subtle nip was all it took, and Tom gasped, climaxing hard, breaths coming out in tiny, throaty squeaks.   
  
As if it were nothing, Albert swallowed as much as he could, before realizing he had forgotten how damn much Tom was capable of cumming. _EW_ _   
_   
Inevitably, he pulled away, coughing as the last few drops spilled onto his face.    
  
Grinning, but still catching his breath, Albert sat up, showing off glazed lips and chin.    
  
Tom bushed up, face red and indignant.    
  
“Don’t…Don’t look at me like that, Bertie!” He frumped, pudgy cheeks in a pout.    
  
“I’m sorry for being selfish, Tom.” Albert purred, crawling on top of his friend, “Here...I’ll share…”    
  
The boy’s eyes flew open wide in alarm and he moved to protest, but was met with slick, salty lips that kissed him passionately.   
  
His hips bucked upwards as their tongues MINGLED, and he could feel Albert’s hot coCK rub against his belly.   
  
His partner broke away for a moment.   
  
“Damn, Tom...you’re...insatiable.” He panted, reaching back to feel how his friend never lost his hardness. “Guess we’ll have to call in late…”    
  
\--   


[ **[Bygone Days]** ](https://youtu.be/y1hzHolsgCM)

  
“ALBERT!!” Light woke with a startled yelp, feeling something much more real than his dreams.    
  
Wily looked up, his friend’s half hard dick in his mouth. He drew back.    
  
“You are the only man alive who would complain about waking up to fellatio.” He leered, then sat up, squinting at the sunlight that glowed through white curtains.   
  
Thomas folded his arms, and glared into the wall.    
  
“We aren’t kids anymore. These things aren't…”    
  
“If you say ‘appropriate’ I’ll peck you to death with my nose.” Wily joked, nuzzling into his friend’s neck.    
  
Light only grumbled and squirmed uncomfortably.   
  
“What about the children? Oh, Bertie...how are we going to leave the room without looking suspicious?”   
  
Wily snorted against the man’s neck, tickling him and causing him to scrunch up.    
  
“The same way we did as kids, you big idiot.” He hugged him close, cuddling him. “Even bigger now, and I love it.”   
  
“You’re the absolute worst, Albert.” Thomas blushed, “Now get up, we have to get dressed. I promised everyone we’d go out for lunch and spend the day together.” He pulled himself up, wrapping the sheets around his waist.    
  
Wily blinked, and stared pensively in the direction of Blues’ room. He wondered how Shadow was doing.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am literally in love with them i love everything about them, fuck any of the other couples in this fic, i would die for tom and bertie


	29. Harmonizing Energies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thats the gud shite folks

  
The way to Wily's mansion was much quicker on the back of his motorcycle, and Blues pulled up some distance away, leaving the bike beneath a crop of trees. He trekked the rest of the way on foot, traversing a few hills that lay to one side of the massive building.   
  
Blues didn't go to the main entrance, of course, and made his way around.    
  
He didn't see any other bots out and about, and took that as a good sign.   
  
Ice, Cut, and Elec were still at the barn, and that left just a few others he could trust still at the mansion.   
  
Unfortunately, they were also accompanied by the likes of which he didn't want to run into.   
  
Part of him was hoping that Shademan would show up, just so that he could kick his ass and then some. Blues wouldn't ever be satisfied until that creep got what was coming to him, and he personally wanted to be the one to get rid of him.   
  
Yet, he knew that would only waste time, time that he needed to focus on using for Shadow's sake and no one else's.   
  
While he wasn't a ninja like Shadow, he'd done plenty of sneaking around when he needed to; his tactics were just a lot less graceful compared to that of a shinobi. But they worked, and that was good enough for him.   
  
Not only that, but he remembered ways to get in from when he was Breakman. Wily had disclosed to him the layout of the lab - he never liked interacting with the Wilybots when the man himself wasn't around, and went through great lengths to avoid them in order to prevent unwanted interactions; he was there to work, not talk to anyone but his boss - and even after having not stepped foot within for quite some time, he could remember the accesses like the back of his hand.   
  
Blues made his way inside through a window without any trouble, but he kept his guard up as he walked the halls. He didn't know whether or not Wily's later creations laid low or not when their maker wasn't around, and didn't want to find out.   
  
He turned down the next hall and went through two doors after entering the password, the artificial lights inside the room illuminating scraps and in-process experiments alike once they turned on automatically.   
  
Some of the lights flickered as Blues walked through, glancing at anything that caught his attention every now and then. He went straight towards a large metal door, a smaller room in which Wily kept a surplus of bits and bobs stored, the shelves aligned with boxes messy and disorganized.   
  
Dust covered a good many of the objects, and Blues located boxes that had cables of all kinds strewn about them, most of which were spilling out over the sides.   
  
One stuck out, however, its silver cord wrapped neatly as it stood out amongst the dusty black and gray ones that were unraveled and tangled together.   
  
He picked it up, the surface smooth.   
  
Not wanting to hang around any longer than he needed to, he left the closet HA and headed out of the lab, the lights shutting off, and he left the building quietly and without a trace.    
  
His shades gleamed from the setting sun as he once more rode on his bike, this time making his way back to Dr. Light's.    
  
Shadow was waiting for him. He still laid atop the bed, having not moved an inch since he was gone. Blues wished he had woken up himself and was waiting for him to return, sitting up in bed with his long hair cascading over his shoulders and back, still shaken maybe, but not...   
  
Blues swallowed and approached the man's still body, the cable clutched securely in his hand.   
  
He remembered what Wily said and sat down, the cable set aside on top of the covers so that he could move the sheets down off of Shadow's torso.   
  
Opening up the man's chestplate filled him with recollection, yet the sight was not something he wished to see under similar circumstances from those years ago. Old memories rushed to his head.   
  
Carefully, he took the cable and fiddled around until one end was plugged into Shadow's chest, connected to his core.   
  
Knowing that it would take a little while for it to bring power back into Shadow, as Wily had said, Blues made himself comfortable, scooting next to the shinobi after removing his shirt. He leaned himself back a little in order to open up his own chestplate, staring down at the bright core that lay within. Without much other thought, he plugged the other end of the cord in, watching as it sparkled from the energies passing through it.   
  
Blues took a startled breath when he felt Shadow's energy meet his, the pulse weak yet warm.    
  
The boy willed him to be better, as if if he concentrated enough, his energy would replenish Shadow's strength within moments.   
  
"Why d'you have to keep getting yourself into these messes, Haiku-boy?" he whispered dismally with a sigh, plopping down onto his back. "And I thought I was the reckless one."   
  
He turned his head to look at Shadow's unresponsive face, almost expecting him to smile at his words.   
  
"You sure like to remind me of that a lot, you know. But you're just a big hypocrite."   
  
Blues found himself smiling.   
  
"That's alright though. I'm an even bigger goddamn hypocrite than you'll ever wish to be. I kind of know how you felt," he went on quietly, voice hushed like he was a child whispering to his friend in the dark when they were supposed to be sleeping at a slumber party. "I mean, I lived with animosity towards him for a long time myself. But I knew it was my fault for causing that rift in the first place."   
  
"I don't really know what Dad did to you to make you lose control like that...and you don't have to tell me. But just because it happened doesn't mean you have to run away or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Don't do what I did. I know how your samurai ethics are."   
  
"We can work things out. And I'll be here to hold your hand if you need me to." Blues grinned, taking that chance and sliding his hand down to find Shadow's and gripped it gently, his fingers entwining with Shadow's cold ones.    
  
"I'm always here for you, you know that, right? I'll protect you, even if it's from yourself. And if protecting you doesn't work, then I'll kick your ass until some sense is beat into you."   
  
The smile on Blues' lips faded. It seemed the shinobi was always out cold whenever he had a heartfelt talk with him. He wasn't sure he would remember anything when he woke up.   
  
"Just let me take care of you, you idiot." He huffed and curled over so that he could wrap an arm around Shadow's torso, careful not to mess up the cable.   
  
He eventually grew tired in the quiet, his shades askew as he forgot to remove them before he drifted off.    
  
\--   
  
Blues awoke a few times, sitting up to check on Shadow, only for him to still be fast asleep.   
  
In the dim light, he could see that he seemed more at ease, however, his face not blank like i had been, his eyelids relaxed.   
  
He smiled fondly each time before falling back to sleep, waiting.   


\--

When the shinobi awoke, he felt a remarkable peace. Hidden within that peace, however, was a deep, deep regret. He pushed it away. Whatever happened when he was conscious had scarred him immeasurably.    
  
He glanced over to see Blues snoozing, a slight frown on his face.   
  
Shadow felt his heart throb violently at the sight, and suddenly he was filled with a warmth that bathed him from head to toe.    
  
Though he had been struggling to find himself in that horrid limbo between heaven and hell, he had heard Blues’ voice, speaking to him.     
  
The shinobi saw the boy jolt, as if he felt that rush of unyielding love as well. He looked down, and saw there was a glittering cord that connected their cores from within their chestplates.    
  
“Ooowahhh…!” Blues stretched, kicking his feet a little. He blinked blearily and turned his head to see Shadow staring at him, cobalt eyes wide. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You feelin’ bet--”   
  
His voice jumped an octave as his friend suddenly threw himself into the boy’s arms, hugging him tightly as he wept fierce tears.    
  
Unexpectedly, their cores touched, and vibrated intensely, shocking both of them. But Blues held tight.    
  
When Shadow withdrew, despite sorrowful eyes and tear stained cheeks, something was different. The shinobi gave him a shy smile, lowering his eyes.    
  
Blues frowned.    
  
Shadow looked younger. Much younger! Almost as if he was Blues’ age…!

 

\---

"I could punch you right now, but I won't," Blues grumbled despite the relief that had washed over him, glancing away from Shadow's gaze.   
  
"I..." Shadow began, frowning at Blues' reaction, not sure what to say.   
  
"You sure like making me worry, don't you?" Blues glared at him before he leaned over to gruffly pull him back into another hug.   
  
Shadow felt him begin to tremble slightly.   
  
"B-Blues...?" His hands hesitated before resting on Blues back. When he heard him sniffle, he began to panic, eyes widening. "I-I'm so sorry, Darling...!" He held him close, fretting immensely.   
  
"It's not your fault," Blues mumbled, stopping Shadow from apologizing any further. "And don't argue. Dad's fine, don't worry."   
  
Shadow frowned to himself, his shoulders slacking.   
  
He supposed Blues was right; he didn't really know what had overtaken him, but an overpowering regret still filled his being, making him feel completely guilty for what had transpired.   
  
His eyelids felt heavy as he continued to be held in his lover's arms, warmth spreading through his chest.    
  
That reminded him...   
  
He pulled away to look down at the cable between them, confused as he went to touch it.    
  
"What is..."   
  
"Wily told me about it. You and I..." Blues paused, looking up in thought. "You and I have harmonized energies. This," he then looked down as he reached up to let the cord rest on his palm, "connects our cores so that we can share energies."   
  
"...So your energy revitalized me?" Shadow looked at him.   
  
"Somehow, when you say it, it sounds a little less romantic. But yes, it was the only way."   
  
Shadow smiled at Blues' grin.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"What're you thanking me for? You think I was just gonna leave you to die?" Blues scrunched his nose up. "If anyone dies anytime soon, it's gonna be me, asshole. You're not dying while I'm still around, got it?"   
  
Shadow laughed, his breath bubbly and muffled behind his hand.   
  
Blues rolled his eyes, his smiling growing even more.   
  
\--   
  
After removing the cable and closing themselves back up, Blues ordered Shadow to lay back down and rest a little more. He listened, and Blues laid with him to keep him company, talking until they ran out of things to say.   
  
Shadow was asleep again when Blues heard the return of his father and Wily, and he softly got out of bed, leaving the shinobi to sleep.   
  
He was surprised when Dr. Light pulled him aside to talk to him, and even more surprised when he agreed to give his son what he had asked for.   
  
It would make Blues happy, and that was all Thomas ever wanted.   
  
While Shadow slept, Blues was shut down himself so that Dr. Light could work on him, Wily at his side to help.

\---

  
While Blues slept, the procedure going much swifter with the pair working on him, Dr. Light motioned Wily aside.   
  
“...is...is Shadow alright now?” Despite the supernatural horror he had endured the night before, the old man still felt pity for the shinobi. He seemed so lost and desperate when he spoke to him.   
  
Wily stretched, and smirked down at Blues’ peaceful expression, before giving his belly a quick rub, still impressed with the synthetic baby fat they’d given him.    
  
“Shadow’s fine. Blues took care of him.” The man withdrew his hand to shove it into his lab coat pocket. “But you won't believe me ‘till you see him, hmm?”   
  
They left to let Blues rest.   
  
Dr. Light gave the kids a warm smile as he nearly bumped into them on the way out of the operating room. They had all huddled by the door, Bass looking the most worried.   
  
“He’s just fine, children. Now, go get ready, we’ll be leaving for lunch soon.” He ruffled Rock’s messy hair, making the boy pout.   
  
\--   
  
“I’ll be damned. Look what that little bastard did to him…” Wily marveled, holding Shadow’s jaw between his fingers, turning his head from side to side, as if examining a prized dog at a show.    
  
Light, alarmed at Wily’s words, looked over his shoulder in a panic.   
  
“What? What? Where, what is it?” He peered over the taller man like a child trying to see a movie over someone’s big hat.    
  
“His face.” Wily whispered, a sly, crooked grin on his lips. “You did it, you fool.”   
  
Light noticed the glittering cord laying beside the shinobi, and gasped.    
  
“How did he know where to find it?! I had it locked up in my lab!”    
  
“No, you big idiot. This one is mine. I created a duplicate, and hid it away as well. The dumbass misunderstood me and went _all_ the way to my mansion to get it.” Wily lowered his eyes, shaking his head.   
  
He stroked along Shadow’s round cheek, thumb brushing the warm, sakura blush that gave it its youthful color.    
  
“You’re a very lucky bastard, Shadow. He’d die a thousand deaths for you, but more importantly…” He leaned over, kissing his son’s forehead, “He would risk living his life just once…for you.”   
  
Dr. Light was still a confused mess.   
  
“But...that cord, it directly transfers life energy!” His wrinkled hands shook, “Wily, it wasn’t safe! What if Blues is weaker now, just because he gave some of his life to Shadow!?” His blue eyes burned behind bushy brows. “Cores do not just grow on trees!”   
  
Wily rose up silently, hands in his pockets as he stared out through the bedroom window, watching birds flutter in and out of their nest in the midday sun.    
  
“It was too dangerous, Albert! Wasn’t there anoth--”   
  
“NO!” His friend whipped around. “Shadow has lived too many lives. It’s time he live his last one with Blues. I know Blues feels the same.” His silver eyes were hotter than steel, “He is my son, too, Tom. I have seen him at his worst, and his worst was because of me. I’m sick of trying to find a greater good, when the happiness and freedom of my children is in my very hands.”   
  
Light grew quiet, looking down at Shadow’s face.   
  
“Just be glad they were not human. They would be very dead right now. That’s why we cannot afford to keep them from each other, and being happy together. Why I learned this with Bass, and Rock.” Wily sighed, and tenderly gripped his friend’s shoulder, before dipping down to kiss him gently. “Let’s go.”   
  
Light nodded solemnly, but jumped as he felt kisses on the silent tears that had rolled down his ruddy cheeks.   
  
“Do not linger. It will only hurt more.”    
  
  
  



	30. Smut, Smut, Glorious Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put on britney spears' womanizer and go hogwild folks. they fuck 6 times in this. in like. 2 hours.
> 
> BLUES GOT HIS MCFUCKIN DICK YALL!!! IT TOOK 30 CHAPTERS AND 100K+ BUT HE GOT IT

It was late afternoon when Shadow grew restless, and began to squeak pitifully for Blues in his sleep, curling around pillows and pawing at sheets. 

  
Just as he was about to attempt crawling out of the bed, eyes not even open yet, the boy entered, still a bit drowsy, but not nearly as Shadow.   
  
“Woah, buddy...s’alright. Slow down.” Blues laughed softly, helping the young man back into the bed, sitting next to him and petting him for a bit.   
  
The hell was wrong with his face?   
  
Blues rubbed at his eyes, before reaching down to play with Shadow’s full cheeks, marveling how young he looked. The man made an annoyed grumble, and pulled away.    
  
“I die like, half a hundred times to get a dick for you, and this is how you treat me?” Blues teased, ruffling Shadow’s hair.    
  
As if he had turned on some kind of switch, the shinobi popped up like a spring toy, eyes wide awake. Blues barely managed a grin in the split second before Shadow grabbed him, and cuddled him into the bed, kissing him all over.    
  
The boy flailed with laughter, half-heartedly struggling against the shinobi’s loving assault.   
  
Finally, the kisses grew gentler, until Shadow lifted his head from Blues’ tummy.    
  
Ocean eyes shown crystal blue, and he sat up, looking shy. As he folded up his legs, he glanced away.   
  
_”Oh, Beloved...I’ve grown too fond of you to withhold my affections.”_ The sudden Japanese startled Blues, and he had to focus to understand, having not heard his first language in years.    
  
Even Shadow’s voice sounded younger, though it kept its attractive smoothness.    
  
“Hey, when I fixed you, you woke up speakin’ English. Why the Google Translate, buddy?” Blues crawled over to settle himself in the shinobi’s lap, not even thinking of his friend’s reaction.    
  
_”...”_ Shadow puffed up as the boy kissed his neck, a bright rose blush on his cheeks, " _This is the only way...I know how to...ah--”_ There was the tiniest of nips, catching him off guard.   
  
_”...say I am...in love with you...but, hah--!”_ The shinobi tensed, steeling himself against scarred lips that had begun to roam, _”...do not deserve...you in return!”_ _   
_   
Blues paused, mid kiss.   
  
“How do I turn off the ‘I’m a Fucking Dumbass’ button, ‘cuz I’m gettin’ real tired of you makin’ up some bullshit about being unworthy.” He pulled away, giving Shadow a peeved glare. “Seriously, dude. It’s getting o--”   
  
Another pause, and Blues frowned deeply.    
  
Shadow wasn’t downright _cowering_ but he trembled slightly, unable to meet his gaze, blue eyes glowing just as bright as the blush on his cheeks.    
  
“I’m...I’m not mad, dude, just…”    
  
_”It is...difficult for me.”_ He opened his mouth to speak again, but met Blues’ lips instead.   
  
“Shut up, Haiku-boy.”    
  
Shadow gave no resistance as he was slowly pushed into the sheets, Blues’ tongue in his mouth, hips pushing needily to his.    
  
He did, however, jolt as something hard and thick rubbed against his toned stomach.    
  
“Like what you feel, Romeo?” Blues rasped, slamming his hips down for emphasis.    
  
Shadow gasped, shuddering as a thousand thoughts ran through his head, a thousand emotions flowed through his heart.    
  
“God, I can't wait to shove this in your ass.”    
  
Granted, that was only if Blues could hold out that long.   
  
Upon waking up after the operation, he found his new...equipment…ten times more sensitive than what he had before. All it took for him to get a raging hard on was to think of how cute Shadow’s face was whenever he got flustered.    
  
Shadow submitted instantly, turning his head to the side, exposing his neck for Blues to bite. The feeling of their lengths rubbing against each other, though still covered, drove him senseless.    
  
“Now that...ah...you feel better…” Blues growled between pants, “We can fuck…all night…” He sunk his teeth into the yielding flesh of the shinobi’s neck, hips bucking forcefully. He hadn't even gotten his briefs off, and he already felt soaked.    
  
Shadow moaned, angling his hips up further to feel the jabbing thrusts against his ass, his own cock twitching.    
  
Blues grew impatient, and paused only to yank down his briefs, not even bothering to pull them off his leg. He wasted no time tearing off Shadow’s pants, and grabbed their shafts in his hand, pumping them up and down for a moment.   
  
The mere sensation of flesh on flesh proved too much, and Blues suddenly seized up, hips jerking wildly as he came forcefully, both boy’s cocks shuddering violently as creamy oil SHOT FORTH _its OL FAITHFUL,_ coating their chests in a sticky lattice. The shinobi stared up at him with glazed eyes, lips parted.   
  
There was no latency period for Blues, and he immediately resumed where he had left off, grinding down into Shadow before shoving his tongue in his mouth, their moans louder at the knowledge their fathers were not home.   
  
“Darling, Darling--!” The familiar pet name drove Blues wild, and he thrust erratically like an animal in heat, too blind with lust to even aim for a target. Shadow’s firm grip on his shaft slowed him, especially when it was harshly tugged upwards, making him squeak with a painful pleasure. The shinobi was not about to be beat two to one, without getting what he wanted, at least once.    
  
“Oh, gods, Darling, my mouth, use it, please…!” He begged, sloppy kisses leaving them even more riled up. They were getting filthy, and they loved it.    
  
Blues was not about to turn down a blowjob, and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, briefs still hanging around one ankle.    
  
Shadow wore nothing but his kimono, the sleeves masking all but his fingertips as he knelt before the boy, reverently holding the throbbing cock to his lips.    
  
This was no time to sit and worship, however.   
  
Shadow’s senses had finally returned, and he quickly realized the only way to sate Blues now would be to wear him out. He did have the lingering anesthetic on his side, but from there on out, he knew he was on his own.   
  
He felt rugged hands grip his head, fingers knotting in his now messy hair.    
  
_No need to convince me,_ He thought, and took Blues’ entire length in one go.    
  
The boy squealed and gasped as Shadow held nothing back, a hot blush on his cheeks as memories of doing this for his brothers rushed back to him, making lewd noises around the boy’s cock as he sucked.   
  
Even as Blues lost control and bucked his strong hips against his face, his shaft pushing into the back of his throat, Shadow remained focused, unflinching.    
  
The shinobi bobbed his head rhythmically over the boy’s length, swallowing around the crown with each shot of hot oil that scorched his throat. He lost track of how many ejaculations, but his stomach already began to feel full.   
  
Shadow milked him dry, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit to lap up any remaining cum.    
  
Blues collapsed, feeling his strength fade, and his senses flood back to him.   
  
“Fuck…” He groaned, his body steaming as he lay back on the sheets.   
  
The shinobi quietly took a seat beside him, shaggy hair obscuring one deep sapphire eye as he calmly smiled down at the boy.    
  
“Oh, shut up, you bastard.” Blues panted, once proud dick laying spent against his stomach, slick with cum and Shadow’s saliva.   
  
His lover said nothing, and instead, let his tongue talk, cleaning the boy’s chest and cock. He played with it a little, churring as he massaged it in his soft hand, making Blues flinch.   
  
“It’s awful cute, isn't it? Very pleasing shape.” Shadow gave it a squeeze, jolting Blues.    
  
He groaned again as the shinobi laughed, running his thumb along the chubby shaft before slipping his hands down to stroke the boy’s full balls.    
  
“I’m very impressed that Wily knew just what I liked.” He gave them a rather rough squeeze, forcing a cry out of Blues. “Too bad you’re tired already, seeing as I’m not.”   
  
The boy lifted his head for a second to eye Shadow’s rigid length, before flopping back down, grumbling.    
  
“Give me like, five minutes.” He huffed, but felt a tug on his balls, and stiffened.   
  
“Pleasure me first.” It was a challenge, not a demand, and Blues wasted no time getting on his stomach with his head in Shadow’s lap, lips and tongue sloppily worshipping the man’s length.    
  
He was hard in an instant from the lewd act, looking lustily up at the shinobi, shades askew as he stuck out his tongue, the pre cum dripping down to his bottom lip.    
  
“Be a good boy, Shadow…” Blues rasped as he sat up, salty tongue licking at the man’s lips before slipping in, “and get on your knees.”    
  
It took every last damn ounce of resolve in the shinobi's body from not yelling “HELL YES,” and he drew back with a smile, their lips still connected by a sliver of clear oil.    
  
“As you wish, Darling.” Shadow purred, slowly laying himself face down on the bed, hips arching up dramatically, yet effortlessly, as if he had done this all his life.    
  
Blues was not one to hesitate, and fumbled about in his nightstand for a bottle of lube that they brought, lathering some on himself before letting it ooze out all over Shadow’s asshole. He worked some in with his middle finger, coating him in the thick fluid, before nudging the entrance with the the tip of his hard cock.     
  
Shadow shuddered, feeling strong hands grip his hips, before one slipped back to his shaft to ease it in.    
  
“Fucking...Christ, you’re...t-tight.” Blues grunted, his cock bunching as he tried to push past the muscle to the enticing warmth that lay within. He reached down and grabbed the shinobi’s dick, rolling the glans between his thumb and forefinger, and snorted as the man’s hips jerked back, and he slid all the way in.    
  
“Ah...ah--!” Shadow gasped, wincing as his ass was stretched around the thick cock. “D-ah...ah...ling...ahh…” His words came out in short huffs as Blues went right to work, hips rocking slowly at first to loosen the shinobi up, then rhythmic thrusting as he pounded into him.    
  
The boy’s stomach and chest clenched as fiery electricity coursed through him, making him shudder and moan throatily, on his knees behind the man. The wet sounds spurred him on, and at Shadow’s breathless request, he slammed into him as hard as he could, rolling his hips before every thrust, watching as the shinobi rolled his own to compliment his movement.    
  
Shadow struggled to keep his voice down, but it was no use. His eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled as Blues panted hotly against the nape of his neck.    
  
Thankfully, the boy saw the shinobi’s need, and slipped a few fingers in his mouth, a shiver of pleasure coursing through him as his lover sucked greedily on them, making lewd noises as he did so.   
  
“God...you’re...uhn..fuck, such..hah...a s-slut…!” Blues laughed between gasps, withdrawing his hand only to grab Shadow’s hair with it, twisting it and pulling his head back so he could shove his tongue in his mouth.    
  
Shadow moaned loudly, feeling even more used as the boy reached below his belly to clumsily jerk him off, using the force from his powerstrokes to pump the oil slick shaft.   
  
Within seconds, the end was finally in sight, and despite Shadow’s efforts to keep his voice low, he was drunk on lust, and keened loudly as Blues gave it all he had, pounding the young man’s ass as hard as he could. Their mixed juicES began to drip down his shaft and his lover’s inner thigh.   
  
“Oh, fuck, fuck, Sh-Shadow, I’m...I’m gonna--!”    
  
The shinobi grit his teeth, and braced himself, his cock jerking almost painfully against the sheets.   
  
_”Fill me, Darling, I want to bear your children!”_ He gasped as he felt Blues swell inside him, stretching him even further, _”Make me your whore!”_   
  
The Japanese was not lost to Blues’ shaky breaths, and the shinobi’s total submission was the final cue.    
  
“SHADOW--!” The boy cried out, nails digging deep into his lover’s hips, forehead pressed to the nape of his neck, mouth dry as his entire body spasmed violently. Frantic fingers, calloused and slender, found one another, clasping tightly together.   
  
Shadow was quick to respond, “BLUES--!” as he felt scalding jets of creamy oil coat his insides. His lithe body shuddered as he came as well, staining the sheets with hot cum, wishing he could taste it on his tongue. Slender fingers gripped the sheets as he struggled to keep his ass high while Blues poured into him, filling him so full it began to leak out in copious amounts.    
  
The force of Blues convulsions became nigh painful, with Shadow unable to control his orgasm, milking his aching cock for all it was worth.    
  
Once the mutual climax subsided, Blues eased himself out, flopping uselessly onto the messy sheets, panting heavily, shades long forgotten somewhere on the floor.   
  
Shadow curled, tears in his eyes from the subsequent pain, but recovered shortly, knowing to immediately relax his body and slow his breathing.   
  
Blues croaked tiredly, “I’ll be dead in a month if we do this every night.”   
  
Shadow merely nodded, wincing as he felt oil ooze steadily from his ass.   
  
“Ah, hell, we gotta get clean, don’t we?” The boy grunted, weakly pawing hair from his eyes, “Piss, I can barely move…”    
  
Shadow began to laugh, a deep, throaty noise, before it became silly and messy.   
  
“You better build stamina, you fool.” He sat up, hair no longer silken and straight. “There will be days we forsake everything just to be animals in heat.”    
  
He rose to shaky feet.    
  
“We need to bathe. The children will be home soon.” Bedroom eyes met lucid ones.    
  
“God...God, if my dick wasn't about to fall off, I'd be so hard right now…” Blues groaned, cheeks flushing at the sight of Shadow in the fading sunlight, his slender, but well muscled body glowing warm ivory. Jet blue hair framed his face, dark bangs covering one crimson eye, the rest tied back in a loose ponytail that lay over his sloping shoulder.    
  
“Come, Darling. Let us care for one another.”    
  
\--   
  
“Y’know...I know my baby bitch ass brother used this tub last night with Bass, and…” Blues warily eyed his father’s jacuzzi, “Well, what the fuck, we may as well, y’know?” He tried hide his half hard dick at the thought of the boys going at it.   
  
Not that he WANTED to think about his little brother in that situation, OR Bass, but...now that he actually had a physical outlet to express those thoughts, it made it difficult not to be so sensitive.    
  
Shadow laughed, and sat down at the edge of the in-ground hot tub, sticking his feet in to rest them on the bench.    
  
“How are you feeling?” He gazed up through dark, feathered lashes. “Did you have a good time?”

 

\---

 

"'Did you have a good time,' he says," Blues rolled his eyes as he spoke in a mocking tone, only to sport a grin as he sat down next to the shinobi. "I'll just say, I'll be having an even better time once you fuck me until I can't walk straight."   
  
Shadow almost choked on his own spit, but kept his composure.   
  
"I can't make any promises," he laughed, chest rumbling with low laughter, glancing at Blues while he shifted his feet in the water. "But you are very cute."   
  
His companion just huffed.   
  
"Especially when you're indignant." Shadow went on, smiling. "You do this pout-- Ah, yes, that's the one."   
  
Blues puffed up and stood before he crossly made his way into the water, said pout that Shadow mentioned accompanied with blushing cheeks. He cast a leer over at the shinobi as he sunk down, letting the hot bubbling water sooth his muscles.   
  
"Shut up, pretty boy," he grumbled, face still flushed.   
  
"What's so wrong with me telling you you're cute?" Shadow quirked a brow, silently amused at Blues' flustered state.   
  
Blues bristled, shoulders stiffening. "I never said there was anything wrong...!" He forced himself to un-hunch his shoulders and watched Shadow as he joined him in the water, sitting across from him. "It's just..." His eyes glanced away, thinking.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I go and say stupid bullshit, and you come back with something that's _actually_ endearing." When Shadow continued to stare at him, not sure what he was trying to say, Blues kept talking. "Does that...bother you or anything?"   
  
"Of course not." Shadow chortled, a hand rising from the water to brush a lock of hair behind his ear. "While you're certainly no poet, you have your moments, Darling."   
  
Whether or not the young man across from him was satisfied with that answer, he couldn't tell when he continued to frown.   
  
"I know it's not a goddamn competition to see who can out-Casanova the other or anything...It's just a little hard to think that I can be romantic sometimes when you're if the word literally walked out of the dictionary and took on a humanoid form."   
  
Shadow messily laughed even more, rosy cheeks gracing his soft features. "That was quite a charming thing to say. I'm flattered."   
  
"Don't fuckin' kid yourself," Blues couldn't help a doofy smile even if he had tried to hide it.   
  
A comfortable silence fell between them, both relaxed and enjoying the water, and Blues thought back to what they had discussed a few days ago.   
  
As much as he loved spending their time together at home, he longed to get out and see the world with Shadow by his side. Sure, he'd done a good bit of traveling himself. But this time he wouldn't be alone.    
  
Just thinking about it only made him more eager to go.   
  
He'd say "life is short," but they were robots; they had all the time in the world.    
  
Good thing he definitely didn't mind doing other things in the meantime.   
  
Blues scooted over to sit next to the shinobi once more, always subconsciously craving his closeness. He pressed his nose to his shoulder, the skin smooth and slick from the warm moisture in the air as he gently pressed his lips to it.

 

\---

 

A shiver ran up Shadow as he felt Blues sleepily kiss at him, but he remained still, willing himself not to get worked up over one, simple kiss.   
  
For Blues’ sake.    
  
The boy must have been emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened in the past few days, and the shinobi didn't want to add further... _physical_...stress to that.    
  
Quietly, Shadow wrapped an arm around Blues, pulling him close, so he could bury his nose in the thick scruff of auburn hair, and relaxed.    
  
They spent a good amount of time simply sitting together, exchanging gentle kisses and tender pets.    
  
Unfortunately for Shadow, any touch, any look, any word at all from Blues had devastating effects on him, and he felt his resolve weaken immensely.    
  
Knowing how stupid it sounded, but having no other excuse, the shinobi suggested they get in the water before it got cold.   
  
“...Shadow…it’s a _hot_ tub. It doesn't _get_ cold.”    
  
“...I know.”   
  
“Oh.” Blues looked down and immediately grinned at what his boyfriend had desperately been trying to hide from him. “Here, lemme help.”    
  
To Shadow’s absolute horror, the boy crawled into his lap, and wiggled his hips a bit before kissing at the shinobi’s neck.    
  
The man braced himself, as if he were about to be struck, head bowed, eyes squeezed shut.    
  
“...Please, Blues…” He whispered, before begging again, louder, “...please! Hah...ahh...Blues!”    
  
“Dude, you’re already at a ten, don't you _want_ to jack off?” The boy didn't know whether to feel pride or worry when Shadow got so hard so quickly.    
  
“N-not now…” He forced himself to relax as Blues hopped off, eyeing the twitching length. It looked nigh painful the way the shinobi was panting. “We’ll...get the water dirty.”    
  
“You look like yer gonna die, dude.” Blues slid into the hot, bubbling water, but quickly turned around to rest on his arms, his head just above Shadow’s lap. “At least let me suck you off. I’ll swallow it all, I promise.” He grinned, before giggling under his breath at how red the shinobi’s face got.    
  
Shadow’s hips inched forward no more than a millimeter, before Blues grabbed it, churring.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”    
  
The shinobi was useless, utterly useless against the boy’s tongue, and despite his valiant efforts, gave in almost immediately.    
  
He willed himself to stay quiet, to stay still, but he took the risk of opening one eye, and paid dearly for it.    
  
Blues gazed up cutely from the shinobi’s lap, shades pulled down just enough to see bright, eager-to-please eyes. His round ass was held up high and proud, and -- _fuck_ \-- Shadow nearly lost control right then and there, his sweet lips were pulled taut over his throbbing length.    
  
“...Shit…” He swore, closing his eyes again once Blues moaned around his cock for extra effect.    
  
Shadow managed to hold out a decent while, but his patience came to an abrupt stop the moment Blues avidly tried to deep throat him, but kept gagging at the sheer amount of dick he had to get past his tongue. There were tears in his eyes, but he pressed on until he felt his throat bulge with success.    
  
He stared up with lust hazed eyes, an ahegao expression on his face as he pushed himself all the way to the silky black fur, pressing his nose to it.   
  
_“...pull back…”_ Shadow panted in Japanese, his body shuddering on the edge of release, _”I...want to...see your...cute face…when I cum…!”_ _   
_   
Blues obliged, eyes rolling back as he did so, the palm of his rugged hand rubbing along his stretched throat. He felt hands, soft and slender on either side of his face, and the cock slipped through, back into his mouth, only to be plunged back in, making him cry out in pain.    
  
The boy’s hips jerked in the water, an instant from coming himself. He hastily reached down to grab his own cock, gripping it firmly at the base to keep from doing it in the water.    
  
It hurt like hell to edge himself like that, but it was even more erotic once Shadow’s hot oil pulsed into his throat with powerful jets, forcing himself even further down the boy.    
  
The shinobi pulled back in time to fill the boy’s mouth, smiling as the cute pink cheeks bulged and Blues frantically swallowed as much as he could, before pulling away, wincing a bit. He quickly recovered, and stuck out his tongue, mouth wide, to catch the last of the SALTY SNACK _ur so gross i lo ve you_ _   
_   
Shadow huffed a silent laugh, his eyes shimmering crimson slits as he cupped the boy’s chin in his palm, before pinching his nose in the other and yanking up, forcing his mouth open for inspection.    
  
Blues moaned again, the agony of forcing himself not to come taking its toll.   
  
“Good boy.” Shadow purred, before effortlessly hauling the boy out of the water, hands under his armpits like he was nothing but a stuffed animal. Hungrily, he forced his tongue in the boy’s mouth, feeling the little rugged body grow limp in his embrace, all save for twitching hips and an aching cock.    
  
“Poor thing…” The shinobi crooned, easing them both into the water, only to switch places, fondling the pudgy dick with skilled fingers. “You were so brave to hold out for me.”    
  
Within seconds, Shadow was greedily drinking down every last drop of creamy oil from Blues’ cock, relishing the unique taste.   
_   
SHADOWMAN: CUM CONNOISSEUR  EXTRAORDINAIRE .   
_   
The boy went to collapse, but the shinobi was at his side in an instant, gently pulling him into the water to cradle him in his arms.   
  
Blues huddled up on the man’s lap, shivering in the hot tub as Shadow coddled him with sweet nothings and soothing pets.    
  
“...fuck you…” The boy croaked hoarsely, “I wanted to give you…a lap dance…”    
  
The shinobi churred warmly, stroking the boy’s fluffy auburn hair.    
  
“There’s still time, Darling. But let’s wash up now, and save best for last, hm?”   
  
Blues, still recovering, just grumbled.   
  
He lay completely relaxed in Shadow’s arms, like a well fed kitten ready for its nap, sighing and humming as he felt gentle, loving hands massage soap into his soft skin. His leg kicked a bit when the shinobi rubbed shampoo into his hair, making the man laugh.    
  
Blues was almost asleep when he felt slender fingers work across his spent dick, washing him as thoroughly as possible.   
  
A little too thoroughly, he jerked awake as he felt a finger slip into his ass, teasing him.    
  
“To think, you were such a little prude this past spring…” Shadow grinned, slowly jerking the boy off as he fingered him, “now look at you. You’re letting me milk you in your own father’s bathtub.”   
  
Blues face flushed bright red, and he scrambled up to his knees, impudent as ever, glowering at the shinobi.   
  
“Yeah, well YOU'VE been a horny slut since DAY ONE, but God forbid you admit that even to _yourself_!”    
  
Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, then chuckled, cool red eyes meeting Blues’.   
  
“You should have seen the things I did years ago. All the lewd writing I woke up to see on my own body.” He leaned in to run his hot tongue languidly along the boy’s neck. “Shademan spoke nothing but truth, you know.” He whispered in Blues’ ear, “But just looking at you drives me wild. I’d never touch another bottle in my life if all I could do is touch you.”    
  
The young man puffed up, as indignant as ever.   
  
“Well, suck it up, mister. You aren't gonna touch ANYTHING during this.”    
  
Shadow, too stunned by Blues’ outburst, stiffened as he felt a scarf tighten painfully around his wrists, securing them behind his back.   
  
“You ready? I want your cock in my ass when I’m done, okay?” He growled, settling down in the shinobi’s lap.   
  
Shadow bowed his head in defeat, chuckling. Once this boy got his mind on something, he didn't stop till he got what he wanted.    
  
“Anything for you, Master.” The shinobi purred, deep sapphire eyes gazing submissively up at a flustered Blues.    
  
Little did they know how _not_ alone they were, as a certain pair of young, wide eyes stared into the bathroom through the slightly open door.    
  
\---

 

Unbeknownst of the other presence, Blues glowered at Shadow.   
  
The man could smile all he wanted; the tables would turn soon enough.   
  
"Wait a sec," Blues looked away as he got up, trying to force away the pink dusting his cheeks and ears. He clambered out of the tub, knowing Shadow wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.   
  
He was more than ready to wipe the stupid smile off of the shinobi's face, and he knew he'd leave him a sorry mess once he was through with him. The thought alone caused a smirk to appear on his own lips.   
  
Making his way over to the somewhat dusty radio that sat on a small table against the wall, the boy knew a small selection of songs that were perfect for such an occasion, put he figured just one would suffice.    
  
Maybe it was cocky to think that he could bring the shinobi to a pitiful state in such a small amount of time, but he honestly didn't care.   
  
With the song ready to play, Blues looked over at Shadow and narrowed his eyes behind his shades. _YOUR ASS IS GRASS_ _   
_   
Admittedly, he was a little miffed that he was already completely bare - he'd have more fun if he could edge Shadow on even further by strip teasing him on top of the lap dance. But, he knew he'd have plenty of other chances.   
  
Padding back to the water, he got in and placed himself in front of the shinobi, grinning.   
  
"Ready?" he asked again, but didn't bother to wait for an answer, eager to begin.   
  
Shadow just swallowed.   
  
Blues backed himself onto Shadow's lap at the song's cue, dipping down as he looked over his shoulder, slowly rising back up, his ASS just dangerously close to the center of the shinobi's lap.    
  
Sitting back, the boy lifted a leg to turn around, resting his knees on either side of Shadow's thighs. He leaned back far enough to let him get a good look at his hips as he brought his own hands to them, arms crossed over one another, lazily grazing the skin.   
  
Hips swaying slowly and his back arching at the touches trailing up the contours of his body, Blues moved in time with the music, steady yet with purpose.   
  
Blues briefly wondered if the shinobi was jealous of his hands as they traced his body, and he couldn't help but admit that it was difficult not to let him already have his way with him, completely forgoing the scarf. It was a good thing he loved teasing his lover more than he wanted to give in and tend to his own desires, so it didn't take much thought for him to continue, eyes half-lidded as he stared back at the man.   
  
Once his hands went passed his shoulders, he brought them down to grip Shadow's for leverage, leaning towards him so that he could roll his hips, making sure his ass was the main focus by sticking it out ever so slightly. The way his hips fluidly moved to the tune was nigh torture to the shinobi, and he knew it was completely pointless to even try to suppress how his body reacted to Blues' steady grinding.    
  
The confident look on his lover's face was telling of that fact.   
  
However, the moment Blues brought his hips down and continued to grind with his ass on THAT DICK, biting his lip as a grin spread on his lips, Shadow nearly choked on his own spit, a pathetic noise escaping his throat.   
  
Blues laughed before bringing his face to Shadow's jaw, licking, and then moving to nip at his ear. Shadow, of course, tilted his head to give the boy better access, welcoming any kind of touch.    
  
Hands sliding down to the man's chest, Blues pulled away to smile smugly at him, his fingers ghosting over his nipples. _NEEPLES_ _   
_   
Shadow closed his eyes when Blues dipped his head to press his lips to his own, a persuasive tongue convincing him to welcome it into his hot mouth.    
  
The song had long ended, but all too invested in leaving the shinobi breathless, Blues couldn't begin to care, his hips still moving against his lover's, twitching as his body shuddered.   
  
"I'm surprised you didn't even _try_ to get the scarf off, Haiku-boy," he laughed lowly, pressing his belly closely, ready to unbind his wrists. His fingers slunk behind Shadow to untie the knot, priding himself for the way his chest heaved with heavy breaths.

 

\---

 

_”Why...ah….did you stop…?”_ Shadow bowed his head, raven hair cascading down his shoulders and in front of his face, hiding tears in his eyes.   
  
He’d never been edged hard enough to be reduced to this. So well had Blues played him, he had completely forgotten how to speak English.    
  
The boy frowned, leaning over to untie the scarf, but Shadow jerked his hands up, refusing.   
  
_“Leave them.”_ The shinobi hissed, eyes closed. Blues pulled away, and noticed that the man had held his ankles to the wall of the tub, legs spread as if he had been bound there as well.    
  
“...Dude, you sure…?” The boy hesitated. Shadow was literally shaking as if he’d just dragged himself out of a fight he couldn't win, and his cock, bobbing against his stomach, was already completely slick, the underside dripping pre cum. That just looked… _painful_.   
_   
_ _/”Yes.”/_ The shinobi’s shoulders began to shiver with a quiet laughter. _/”Ah...it hurts so much…”/_ He groaned in agony, head back, hips twitching. _/“Master…please...use me, hands here, I’m more...than willing…”/_ _   
_   
Shadow angled his jaw to reveal his throat, and all the hickeys along the Adam's apple.   
  
Blues swallowed nervously, still frowning as he settled down on his lover’s lap.    
  
“...You want me to...choke you…?” He whispered. “Don’t you want me to take care of…?” Ruddy fingers grasped the man’s length, tugging it upwards.    
  
Shadow reacted as if Blues had struck him with a branding iron, hunching over to press his forehead to the boy’s shoulder, a hushed scream on his lips.    
  
Blues’ hand let go of him instantly, eyes wide as he felt tears on his skin as Shadow gasped breathlessly, desperate to recover from the pain.    
  
_/”...Master does...not understand…”/_ He whispered shakily.   
  
“Shadow...Shadow, you alright?” Blues grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him away, and found himself staring into hazy ruby eyes.    
  
_/”...Use me…”/_ The shinobi purred, head swimming with fiery pain, hips trembling as more pre cum oozed from his cock, _/”Master…”/_ _   
_   
Blues still felt uneasy, having never seen Shadow like this before. Tentatively, he reached up, thumbs crossing over the exposed throat, rough fingers wrapping around the slender neck.    
  
_/”Push, baby, push…”/_ Shadow moaned, eyes rolling back, hips jerking as pressure was applied, slowly cutting off his airway. _/”Wish it...was your cock….”/_ His lips were wet, and saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth.    
  
“...You can't die from bein’ edged, can you?” Blues was not about to fuck his boyfriend into oblivion. Again. He knew he was pushing it already, with fucking so much just an hour earlier.    
_   
_ _/”...ah..! Uh, p-please, use me…!”/_ Shadow ignored the question, arching his hips back, accentuating the curves of his body, _/”...Baby, I’m nothing but a dirty whore with a cock for you…!”/_ _   
_   
Blues cheeks flushed at what Shadow insinuated, unable to ignore the slutty words despite his worry.    
  
“You wanna be _owned_?” The boy growled, starting to smile, tightening his grip on the shinobi’s neck, making him drool giddily. “You want me to _ruin_ you?”   
  
Lusty gurgling spilled from his lips, and Blues cocked a brow as Shadow’s body seemed to...flicker? Shiver? As if he were just a hologram.    
  
But he was solid, felt real…tasted real--   
  
Blues tilted the man’s head back up to kiss him, loosening his grip on his throat, trying to catch his eyes as he leaned in.   
  
The soft of his cheeks were gone, and what remained looked...effeminate? Shadow...looked like a woman, or at least just enough to startle the boy.    
  
As much as he wanted to stop, and ask what the hell was going on, he had gotten hard again without even realizing it. And if Shadow wanted it a little rough...well, now was the time to get back at all the times he’d teased Blues for an hour, before giving him what he wanted.    
  
His mind was set the second he reached behind him and felt the shinobi’s twitching length. The boy’s ass clenched at the thought of being stretched out, and he huffed, fingers leaving Shadow’s throat in favor of easing the HOT.COCK into him.    
  
The shinobi held back a vixen’s scream as Blues took him, the boy’s gasps in his ear as he worked his hips up and down, never having taken Shadow like this, as hard as this.    
  
The shinobi struggled with his own passion, body flickering again as he fought the limbo between consort and dominator.    
  
A brief flash of clarity struck him, and he hastily took it. What had Blues asked earlier…?   
  
“Blues! ...Ah, f-fuck…d-do you...w-want me t-top…?”    
  
The boy was climbing a dizzying high as he rode down on Shadow’s dick.    
  
“Mmm...ah….uh, yeah…” He mumbled deliriously, ruddy fingers pushing at the bulge in his lower belly, rubbing it as it moved inside him. His cock twitched, dripping pre all over Shadow’s toned stomach.    
  
Blues barely had time to react as he found himself thrown over the side of the tub, frantically bracing himself on the shallow first step with his arms, Shadow’s hips flush to his ass.    
  
He moaned loudly, his rugged little body jolted with each slow thrust, and crossed his arms to rest his chin between them, the water cool in comparison to the heat inside him.    
  
Shadow held him up effortlessly by the hips in the water, fucking him like he was nothing but a ragdoll. Blues kept up his cute noises, knowing that regardless of the shinobi’s topping, _he_ controlled him with his body.    
  
Shadow’s nails dug into his hips as he picked up the pace, the feeling of Blues’ ass tightening around him making the raw pain from earlier turn to bliss.   
  
The boy squealed as the shinobi pounded into him, forcing his hips to arch higher and higher.    
  
There was a sudden realization, and Blues’ eyes blinked open wide. Shadow had undone the bindings all by himself, faster than the naked eye could trace.    
  
That kind of dexterity...power…   
  
“A-ah!” Blues gasped in pain as Shadow’s slender fingers twisted in his fluffy hair, yanking it back, his arm wrapping around the boy’s waist as he leaned down to lay himself along his back. “S-Shadow...g-gonna...mmm…!” A sloppy kiss, which turned to a harsh bite as the shinobi’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, “...c-cum!!”    
  
Shadow’s hand curled around the boy’s thick cock, jacking it hard, pressed up to his stomach.    
  
Blues made the mistake of looking down to watch, and caught his own climax in the face, unable to do more than stick his tongue out as Shadow kept up his brutal thrusting.    
  
Each jet shot out every time the shinobi’s cock slammed in to the hilt, and Blues gave in, giddily tasting his own cum on his lips.    
  
As the spurts slowed to a trickle, the boy collapsed, head bowed between his arms.   
  
But Shadow was nowhere near finished. Edging had given him twice as much stamina. Finally, what he had trained himself to do at the temple was in use.   
  
Blues’ body was violently wracked as the shinobi used him like a doll, hips crashing roughly into his bruised ass.    
  
He lifted his head to pant, feeling another orgasm building on the aftershocks of the first.   
  
Just as the electricity coursed through his body, he heard a sharp, boyish cry echo in the bathroom.    
  
“B-Bassie--! Ah, ah…! H-hurry!”    
  
Blues had no time to react, his body seizing up almost agonizingly as Shadow came in his ass, more than he’d ever had before. Thick, creamy oil oozed out between each thrust, the wet sound of their heat together reaching the boy’s ears.   
  
A fiery pain raced through his cock as it jerked and twitched, but nothing came out.   
  
Blues screamed, and Shadow forced him down, still pounding into him, despite the resistance he had begun to feel as Blues desperately tried to push him out. It only spurred him on more.    
  
There were too many sensations, too much going on for the boy, and he began to sob, the pain and pleasure he felt indistinguishable from one another.    
  
A hand wrapped around his mouth, silencing him, and he gave up, letting his body flop weakly against Shadow’s will.    
  
But the rough fucking slowed considerably, and Shadow began to lick all over Blues’ back and neck, rolling his hips gently against the boy’s ass. The poor bastard was still painfully hard.    
  
Quietly, he finished, and carefully pulled out, eyes dark as he watched Blues shudder, face soaked in tears and his nose running as he whimpered, drool pooling at the corner of his lips.    
  
The boy cried out even louder as he felt himself pulled back, tenderly held up like a kitten as Shadow buried his face between his quivering rump, lapping deeply until he was sure the boy was clean. Kisses trailed down to his pouch, licking that clean as well, before gently pushing his aching dick back to suck.    
  
Blues was inconsolable, protesting weakly as he tried to curl away to protect himself. Shadow held him still until he was sure he was thoroughly tongue bathed.    
  
The boy flinched as he was brought into the shinobi’s strong arms, loving kisses and sweet nothings on his scarred lips.    
  
“Good boy, such a good boy…” Shadow cooed, brushing the dark auburn hair from his eyes to lightly kiss his forehead. “You did so well for me, yes…”    
  
Blues began to relax at the praise, feeling warm and entirely fuzzy as he tried to sort out limbs and senses.    
  
He shifted a bit, frowning, eyes still closed.   
  
“...eyAH--!” The boy yelped, realizing very quickly that his ass was extremely sore. Even his stomach hurt and churned, as if Shadow had never left him. He whined, huffing at the pain.    
  
The shinobi cradled him further, petting him and soothing him as he got used to the feeling. Blues suddenly felt as if something was sapping his very life energy from him, and he grew very weak.   
  
“Rest, Darling. You’ve earned it…” Shadow murmured, watching with hooded sapphire eyes as the boy passed out in his embrace.    
  
“You, however!” The shinobi barked, looking up at the door that lay ajar. There was a scuffling of feet, and a loud thudding noise as two half naked boys tripped over their own pants and fell into the bathroom. “You think it’s wise to watch?!”    
  
Rock stared wide eyed in fear, clutching Bass to him. But the other boy began to choke up, eyes awash with tears.   
  
“I’m sorry…!” He wailed, startling Rock, “But you didn't have to _kill_ him!!”    
  
Shadow bristled, alarmed at realizing Bass had probably never seen rough sex before, and had assumed the worst for his friend.   
  
_“Ototo!”_ The shinobi was awash with many emotions, caught between immense shame and the urge to make a joke to cheer Bass up. “He’s fine, just tired!” The weak smile on his lips vanished as Bass stumbled to his feet and /ran/ into the hot tub, grabbing Blues away from him like a stolen stuffed animal.   
  
“Y-you c-can’t hurt him like that!! He’ll cry, and I’ll kill you!” The threats felt empty as Bass squeezed a limp Blues in his burly arms, rubbing his face all over his.    
  
_/”Bass-kun.”/_ The gentle Japanese was like a salve to the boy’s salted wounds. _/”Lay him down. We will talk.”/_ _   
_   
Silently, Bass did as he was told, and Rock, more mortified than he’d ever been in his life, clumsily shuffled to him, getting his jeans soaking wet in the tub, trying to pull him away.   
_   
_ _/”You are too young to understand the way lovers can cause desired pain.”/_ Shadow cupped his little brother’s cheeks in his hands, and the boy seemed to grow drowsy, nodding. _/”I would die before harming him. Think no more of what you’ve seen.”/_ _   
_   
Rock bristled as he watched Shadow dip his head to gently kiss the boy’s lips, lingering for a moment.    
  
_ /”Go now. Rest. Your body is tired, and you must sleep now.”/    
_   
As if on cue, Bass’s head nodded, eyes closed. He weakly brought an arm up to rub them, then grabbed a very confused Rock by the hand, tugging him along as he made his way back to the boy’s room, only pausing to shuck off his wet jeans at the door.    
  
Had...had Shadow just hypnotized him?    
  
Rock grew steadily more uneasy. Could he really trust Shadow, if he had this much power, this much control? ...Sure, it seemed as if he had used it this time for Bass’s mental safety, but…    
  
As he crawled into bed with his friend, he shook the suspicions away. Blues wouldn't trust someone who would hurt his family.   
  
Even with the ordeal of last night...Shadow had lost control of himself. What had started out voluntarily swiftly escalated into an delirious rush of consuming rage. And the shinobi had paid very dearly for it.    
  
No, no...Shadow was...just complicated. He had lived such a strange life before meeting the Light family, and he truly did have their best intentions in mind.    
  
Rock grew sleepy as Bass snuggled him, ready for a nap.    
  
No...Shadow had done so much for him, had silently guided him through Wily’s traps and ambushes, rescued Roll...even repaired a dying Blues.    
  
Shadow’s heart was true, but it was twisted and aching with sins of the past. It would take time to heal.    
  
Rock smiled into Bass’s lips as the older boy seemed to become more aware.    
  
Bass had been hurt as well, and needed a friend.    
  
Shadow...just needed that too.    
  
A friend. A friend just like Blues.    
  
\--   
  
Blues awoke a few hours later, the side of his face coated in drool as he felt strong hands work into his back, massaging him. He tried to look around, but he was too tired, and the only light in the room was a very old cat shaped night light in corner.    
  
Thunder rumbled overhead, and smooth jazz crooned from the radio on the night stand.   
  
“Ahh...mmmmfuck…” He gurgled, jolting as warm baby oil was poured onto his back. It was kneaded into his soft skin, the smell sweet and comforting to the boy.    
  
The pressure of Shadow’s fingers along his sore muscles elicited mixed emotions, and he was caught between a throbbing between his thighs from the intimacy, and wanting to cuddle.    
  
“Ah, you’re awake…” The shinobi purred breathily, and leaned down to kiss the boy’s shoulder. “Now, are you hungry? It’s nearly dinnertime.”    
  
Blues jerked awake, staring around him in a panic. The dark stormclouds had made it look much later, and he felt outrageously disoriented.    
  
“Hey….recap me...on the day...Romeo…”    
  
Shadow churred delicately, easing up to sit back on his feet.    
  
“I woke up to you reviving me with your own life energy, for starters.” More warm baby oil, this time drizzled on his rump and thighs. He tensed at the initial touch, but relaxed as soon as he realized how gentle Shadow was being.   
  
“I fell asleep. You went to our fathers for...body modifications.”   
  
“Oh, shit, really?” Blues seemed genuinely surprised that hadn't happened a week ago.    
  
“You returned to me, and our fathers took the children to lunch.”    
  
“Oh yeah…”   
  
“We made love.”   
  
Blues let out an ugly snort, then clammed up as Shadow spread his rump, and he felt the oil drip onto his sore asshole.    
  
“Many times.” The shinobi whispered, gently massaging the raw skin with a soft thumb.   
  
The boy braced himself, but slowly relaxed when there was no pain, just a soothing pressure.    
  
“We went to get washed up.” The fingers trailed down to knead the boy’s supple thighs, “We fucked like wild animals.”    
  
“Ch-rist…” Blues mumbled, drooling again.    
  
“You lost consciousness, and I brought you back here to care for you. You’ve been asleep for four hours.” He worked silken hands deep into the knotted muscles of the boy’s calves.    
  
“How many times…did I…” He gurgled weakly.   
  
“Three in the bed, three in the bath. The last was dry, however.”    
  
“Fuck yeah, dude…” Blues stretched languidly, moaning as he did so, before rolling onto his back. “Six times on my first day? That’s a damn good start.”   
  
Shadow groaned, and shook his head.    
  
“I hope you’ll be too worn out for the next few hours, because I wanted to speak to you about…” He sat back on his feet again, “Our journey.”   
  
“Road. Trip. Haiku-boy.” Half lidded eyes and and a crooked grin made for the boy’s signature look.    
  
“Yes, well…” The shinobi sighed, “There are a few things I must do beforehand, but more importantly…”    
  
Blues hauled himself up, propping himself up against the headboard to look into Shadow’s eyes.    
  
“I’ve decided to…cut my hair.” He whispered, gaze lowered.    
  
“Woah, wait, not cuz of the whole thing with Dad last night, right?” Blues squirmed with worry.   
  
Shadow puffed a laugh, shaking his head.   
  
“No, of course not. I acted upon a righteous rage, though it was severely misguided. I did not physically break my honor code.”    
  
“Then…?”   
  
“Once we return to the temple, one last time, we will have the binding ceremony, and I will be a ronin no longer.” He smiled warmly. “I will officially take on the role as your servant, and you my Master.”    
  
Blues frowned, a displeased huff on his lips.   
  
“What if I don't want that? Will you get all weird, and stop being my friend?”   
  
Shadow froze. Then, he beamed, cheeks round and rosy as he began to laugh.   
  
That wonderful laugh, that messy laugh, so full of happiness and love--   
  
“Nothing will keep me from being your best friend, Blues…” His eyes sparkled, “the ceremony is really only to establish a new honor code, one dictated by the new Master. I will behave and act how you wish me to, and if you want it to be like…” He hid a smile to himself as he blushed sweetly, “When we were young, then I will gladly oblige.”    
  
Blues felt a warmth in his ruddy cheeks as well, and relaxed with a sigh.   
  
“Alright, good, as long as--” He was interrupted as his stomach growled loudly. “...let's talk about this over some sushi rolls.”   
  
“It would be my pleasure.” Shadow smiled, helping Blues to his feet and wrapping one of the temple kimonos around him, tying the sash for him. “You rest on the couch, I’ll cook whatever pleases you most, and we’ll discuss this…” A tiny, giddy giggle escaped him, “...pre-honeymoon.”   
  
Blues was stunned at how happy Shadow seemed. As if a great weight was being lifted, as if heavy shackles were loosened from his very soul.    
  
Even the way he held his hand as he helped him to the empty kitchen...he seemed...almost…   
  
Almost as if it were puppy-love!    
  
Blues began to snicker to himself. As long as Shadow was happy, he didn’t care. The sullen look from the shinobi’s eyes was gone, with nothing but devoted adoration for the boy in its place.

 

\---


	31. Enter: Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY UH CHAPTER SUMMARY? Shadows got an old flame ,, hmm?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WOW FUCK IM BACK AFTER 2 MONTHS OF NOT UPDATING BUT UH  
> **   
>  **the fics finished!!!**
> 
> **Anyway AS A NOTE.....Im not gonna be editing much bc theres going to be 100k+ added on.  
> **   
>  **[aka i really REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY do not want to go and italicize /everything in forward slashes/]  
> **   
>  **so sorry if you want italics bc i aint. doin that sorry sorry, youre just gonna get what we read/sent to ourselves**
> 
>  
> 
> **There wont be (too) many grammar issues, trust me, we proofread before sending replies, but there MAY be missing pieces in the story  
> **  
>  **(very VERY minor, mostly like bits of the smut)  
>  **I'll make like a note if theres a missing bit of whats supposed to happen in those cases, but that wont happen til near the VERY end, so no worries!****

Shadow escorted Blues to the kitchen, who was grateful for how silky the material of the yukata he wore was. It certainly helped to wear loose clothing after all of that, and he unceremoniously plopped down on the sofa, curling up comfortably. His shades became crooked as he rested his cheek on his arm, his body still sore. Not that he necessarily cared.   
  
He blinked, watching Shadow as he fetched a sack of sushi rice before placing a pot of water on top of the stove, waiting for it to boil.   
  
In the meantime, he got out a cucumber and an avocado, chopping them up into perfectly sized pieces for a California roll.   
  
The shinobi frowned when all he could find was imitation crab meat - then again, he wasn't surprised - and supposed it would have to do. He didn't quite feel like going shopping for fresh crab.   
  
Blues fidgeted in his seat, feeling a little useless just sitting there.   
  
He knew it really wasn't that big of a deal, but he hated how he usually got to sit back and relax while Shadow tended to him. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself; he'd done that for years, after all.   
  
And of course he wanted to return the favor and take care of his friend, yet when he could hardly walk on his own without the risk of tripping onto his face AFTER TAKIN A DICKING LIKE THAT, it wasn't so easy a task. How the hell Shadow could manage recovering within an hour or less would forever astound him.   
  
Blues supposed it was just because he had /a lot/ more experience.   
  
"...You want any help?" he eventually asked while Shadow strained the small amount of excess water from the rice into the sink, furrowing his brows at the boy's quiet voice.   
  
"You stay right where you are, Darling," Shadow declined his offer gently, dark eyes looking over at him. "I won't stop you if it is what you truly wish, but please, don't feel the need to."   
  
Shifting again, Blues frowned to himself.    
  
He knew he should listen to his body and Shadow, yet he felt restless despite how exhausted he really was, torn between getting up anyway, or being logical and staying in his spot.   
  
Then again, Blues was incredibly stubborn and typically made bad decisions on his end, and he figured what could one more hurt?    
  
Himself, if anything.   
  
"Just, just show me what needs done," he said as he pushed himself up, the pain gone, the only thing lingering being the soreness in his lower half and bruised rump.   
  
Shadow straightened when Blues staggered over to join him, at his side in an instant to grab ahold of his arm for support.   
  
"Take it easy..."   
  
"I'm fine," Blues laughed it off, ignoring how stupidly weak his legs were, bracing himself with his hands. "Really. I want to help."   
  
As much as he appreciated and loved being coddled by the shinobi, and him only, he couldn't always laze about without feeling like a complete jackass about it.    
  
Suppressing a sigh, Shadow couldn't bring himself to argue and deny his help.    
  
"Would you like to roll it?" He looked at Blues while he brought out the sushi mat he had taken with him from the temple, setting it on top of the counter.    
  
Blues nodded eagerly, grabbing a sheet of nori and placing it neatly on the mat.   
  
He watched quietly as Shadow laid the sticky rice on top of the dried seaweed, pressing it down with wet fingers so that it didn't fall out once it was rolled.   
  
After the cucumber, avocado, and crab was added, Shadow supervised Blues as he rolled it carefully, lightly squeezing the bamboo slats of the mat to press it together as he did so.    
  
With the ingredients now securely rolled together, Blues opened the mat and Shadow took a damp knife, cutting each roll into six equal pieces, the light color of the veggies and meat standing out in the middle of the rice and dark nori.   
  
They repeated the process, giving the both of them one whole roll to eat.   
  
"Who knew something so good was so simple," Blues commented, practically drooling over the basic dish.   
  
Shadow chuckled and lined the pieces on a dish with his chopsticks, bringing it over to the table so that they could dig in.    
  
Blues wasn't far behind and took a seat, glad to get off his feet, but even happier about the sushi. He promptly picked a piece up between his finger and thumb and crammed it into his mouth.   
  
"A shame we didn't have quality crab meat to use," Shadow said as he too sat down, reaching out with his chopsticks to stick a piece into his mouth. "But, I suppose I can't complain too much." It wasn't terrible. He supposed it could've been worse.   
  
The shinobi smiled at the sight of Blues' puffed out cheeks as he chewed the sushi.   
  
"I was just thinking," Blues said around a mouthful, waiting until he swallowed the food to continue, "where're we gonna find a car to take?"   
  
Shadow blinked, pausing mid-chew.   
  
"I mean, sure, we got the bike, but we can't really take much on that. If it were just a weekend, then it wouldn't be a problem." Blues downed two more pieces.   
  
"You seem to always forget that I could buy out an entire dealership if I wanted to, Dear." Shadow laughed.   
  
Blues huffed, glowering good-naturedly.   
  
"As appealing as the idea of a shiny, grand spanking new car is, I was thinking we should get one of those old, classy things. Maybe even a truck," he replied, finishing the last of his roll. He eyed Shadow's remaining pieces.   
  
Shadow pushed one of the pieces towards the boy with his chopsticks, not even needing to look at him to know that he was wanting to eat it. "As long as it works, I'm alright with it."   
  
"Good." Blues stuffed his mouth, letting the shinobi finish the remainder of his roll. "Nothing builds a car more character than fixin' it up a little."

 

\---

 

Shadow merely gave Blues a quiet smile, before glancing away, his earlier...downright bouncy mood fading quickly.    
  
“Darling, if you...would excuse me a moment.” He looked up, dark eyes masking an even darker pain. “I’d...like to meditate on this for a while, if I may.” He lied.    
  
Blues blinked, a bit confused, but not surprised.   
  
“Yeah, I mean...I won’t stop you.”    
  
Shadow huffed under his breath.    
  
“First, I should have you in bed. You need your rest.” The shinobi was suddenly adamant, and the boy grew wary of the abrupt change in mood.    
  
He remained quiet, however, when he was plucked up into Shadow’s arms, and toted off to his room.    
  
Even the kisses seemed curt, and delicate hands trembled as they tucked Blues in snugly.    
  
“Please. Rest.” Shadow urged one last time, not even realizing an unaware Blues would have loudly complained about not joining him in the bed.    
  
The shinobi made haste to the front door, slipping out as quietly as he could.   
  
The moon would be barely more than a sliver tonight, and that alone sapped his energy, causing even his breathing to grow ragged and weary. The storm had subsided, but the sky remained overcast, coating the air in a thick summer fog.   
  
He stumbled, dazed, towards the nearest tree for solace, and collapsed, desperate for lonely company.    
  
/”You will never know what it is to be a father.../   
  
The curse burned like a branding iron in his head, but the pain had become so constant, so deep, it couldn't even register.   
  
Despite his fatigue, he held his head up, gazing at the empty moon for guidance. But nature was cruel, and dark clouds once again shadowed it from view.    
  
Not even the night could heal him. When he needed it most.    
  
The shinobi found himself wishing for petty things, for time machines and lucky charms. For crystal balls and --   
  
“If you’ve come to slaughter me, now’s the time.” Shadow slumped against the tree, grief and regret effectively chaining himself to it. “I’m much too weak to fight back.”    
  
Through the rustling of bushes, the shinobi heard an odd, but familiar clicking noise. It was subtle, but…   
  
Shadow stiffened, his cold heart throbbing just once as red armor shone in the darkest night. A masked face appeared before his as Metal Man hunched down to look at him.   
  
/Could Wily not fix you?/ He asked wordlessly, singing in front of the man, before grabbing his hand, signing /I came as soon as I heard/ into it, then /I’m sorry/    
  
Shadow felt himself blush at the intimate gesture. Old memories strained at his chest, before he laced his fingers with his friend’s. Slowly, he brought their hands to Metal’s cheek, guiding him down to his lips.    
  
“...Metaru…” There was a want, a need, a quiet desperation --   
  
Metal’s other hand was at the side of Shadow’s neck, signing “kiss”, before it signed again, and again, along the shinobi’s cheeks and chest. He was immediately pulled into his friend’s embrace, a strange noise escaping him as he felt Shadow’s lips return the favor. His pair of antennae clicked down, relaxed.    
  
“I’m sorry, too...oh, Metaru…” He whispered, feeling himself brought into strong arms to be held as they sat together by the tree. “...My past has caught up with me…I’m afraid I can run no longer…”    
  
Metaru grabbed Shadow’s hand again, this time keeping it in his lap to sign into, holding it steady by the wrist.    
  
/I’ll take you to the temple. I’ll take you home./   
  
/...please./   
  
The shinobi nuzzled into the man’s neck, startling him.   
  
“I can’t, my love, I can’t.” Already he felt his strength ebb from his very core. “How I wish I could.”    
  
Metaru grew impatient. He pulled Shadow in closer, hugging him tightly, scarred hand signing into his side, beneath his kimono.   
  
/Come back. I will care for you, and we will be happy together./    
  
Shadow shivered as his other hand stroked his hair, worn fingers combing through the raven silk.    
  
“Metaru…” He murmured, his heart aching, his senses shuddering, “Metaru…please tell me you’re here, truly here…Did Shademan send you? Are you--”   
  
Nails pricked the shinobi’s side from under his robes. Not painful, but a warning.   
  
/Shademan broods in his cave, my love. I do not know what he has planned, but I will protect you./ The fingers shifted and twisted against his stomach now, /We all rejoiced at the news you’d defeated him. Come back, be our hero.../    
  
The signing slowed as their eyes met, red on blue. Slowly, Metal pulled down his face mask, revealing his mouth. Silently, he pressed it to the side of Shadow’s slender neck, holding it there for a while.    
  
“I mih...oou.” The broken phrase was nothing but a rusty hush in his ear.     
  
Shadow wept as his heart was torn, a dull, aching sensation, as if even bleeding out would not be enough to cause him pain.    
  
He wept as their lips met, and Metal fell into his arms, the warmth between them like stricken flint. It was jarring to kiss again and feel no tongue against his own, yet deeply familiar as well.   
  
“Metaru, my love, please understand…” His body reacted like fire to every “kiss” and “lick” signed into his hips, “I can’t...I...ca--mm--!”   
  
Their was a brief moment of stunned silence as the “kisses” reached below his waist, and Metal felt Shadow’s hidden passion.    
  
Suddenly, the hands were up against the sides of the shinobi’s throat, signing “laugh” over and over again, as Metal began to do so noiselessly.    
  
Shadow blushed furiously, bunching up his knees, and turning his nose away.    
  
/Sorry...I find it too funny...that you were so predictable…/ He signed against his clasped hand. /I will find a safer grove, one deep in the woods. We can be together --/   
  
“No. Stay here with me. I need you, my love.” Shadow mumbled as he felt the last of his strength leave him. “Keep me warm.”   
  
Silence.   
  
Then,   
  
/I love you./   
  
/...I will care for you./    
  
Signed to his lips, giving him one last kiss before cuddling him up in his arms, holding him close as he leaned back against the tree.    
  
Shadow grew weary, but the familiar comfort of Metal’s embrace was more than enough to soothe him to sleep. He did not even hear the fluttering of a scarf in the branches above him. He did not see it fade into the night.

 

\---

 

He should have stayed in bed.   
  
Blues ran, not knowing where he was going.    
  
Ran as if he could run from his problems, just like he used to.   
  
He slowed at some point, but his feet continued to carry him onwards to a subconscious destination.   
  
He couldn't even cry if he wanted to, too shocked and stunned. He swallowed drily as he spotted a familiar field of wheat.   
  
Blues hadn't realized how long he had been walking until he saw the barn just over a few more hills, a lonesome building in the night. It brought him some relief to see it.   
  
His legs took him there, and he stepped inside, the familiarity of the smell of hay bringing him comfort.    
  
But...   
  
"Blues? What are you doing here?" Cut looked up from his seat on the couch, he and Ice giving him an odd look.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Blues shot back, his voice lacking its usual oomph as he stood there squarely, as if he were a cat facing off with another in a streetfight.   
  
He had completely forgotten that they were there.   
  
Cut and Ice exchanged a glance.   
  
"You know why we're here." Cut spoke carefully, confused and concerned.   
  
Blues seemed to have visibly relaxed for but a brief moment before he cast them another leer. "Yeah, well, leave me alone."   
  
With that, he went off, towards Madame's stall.   
  
"We'll, uh, we'll be here if you need anything," he heard Cut say as he walked away, but he didn't so much as glance back to acknowledge his words.   
  
The sight alone of the cow in her stall brought unshed tears to his eyes, and Blues rushed to wrap his arms around her neck, holding her head to his chest, his cheek pressed to her forehead. Madame let out a low moo, swishing her tail.   
  
A sudden, rough yet gentle nudge on his arm startled him, and he looked up to meet Miss Moo's tongue right across his cheek, effectively sliming it.   
  
"H-hey there, girl," Blues giggled weakly, bringing a hand up to cup the heffer's jaw and scritch it. "Look how big you are..."   
  
Miss Moo responded with a twitch of her flank and a wag of her tail. She snorted lightly through her nostrils while she lazily chewed at cud.   
  
Blues stared blankly, his eyes entirely unfocused.   
  
What he saw was still sinking in, and his mind raced to catch up and process it.   
  
He should've known; nothing good ever lasted for him. Hadn't he learned that already?   
  
How stupid of him.   
  
Somehow, this hurt more than anything. More than when he was broken, more than his torn relationship with his father.   
  
A strained sob escaped him, his chest hurting.   
  
He was a damn fool to have gotten over his doubts, the constant nagging at the back of his head telling him not to get used to anything good that happened to him. It would only hurt more when it all came crashing down.   
  
Blues wanted to cry. Wanted to cry so badly. He wanted someone to comfort him, but he knew he didn't deserve even that.   
  
He resigned himself to Madame and Miss Moo's company, laying against the cow, his nose pressed to her fur. He dozed off, trying to escape the painful swelling in his heart.

 

\---


	32. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rape tw**
> 
> Some nightmares you just cant wake up from

Shadow awoke to a blissful warmth, a shuffling of fingers in his hand before it was held, rough slipping along silk.    
  
/Good morning.../   
  
A squeeze, and the fingers remained together, but pressed in time to the words.   
  
/I love you./   
  
Instinctively Shadow blushed, having almost forgotten what the sensation of Metal signing words into his palm did to him.    
  
He shifted, and opened his eye, his old friend’s face bright and comforting before him. He smiled back as Metal shyly pulled up his loose shirt to cover his lips, looking away.    
  
The shinobi leaned in to nuzzle him, before kissing the hand that covered his mouth. Metal panted through his nose, but held back, watching Shadow sit up, looking dazed.   
  
They were….back at the Wily Mansion!   
  
Panic struck the man, and his vision grew dark and blurry. The clean, hotel esque looking room twisted around him, and he was struck with a violent pain in his chest, enough to make him wretch.    
  
He keeled over, the agony thrumming through his wire veins, stemming from the scar on his chest. Like a fatally wounded beast, Shadow fell to his side, eyes peeled back wide, too shocked to move or breathe.   
  
“...the vents…in...the vents…” He gasped, feeling Metal shake him, hands running all along him, his mouth, his eyes, a terrible rasping noise in his ear--   
  
And it stopped. And the beautiful room faded, from dark, to black, to nothingness.    
  
Shadowman was alone.   
  
Alone.   
  
“You’ve betrayed him.” A whisper, in the back of his head.   
  
“You’ve forsaken him for another.” It bit at him, gnawed and chewed. Yet it was familiar.   
  
“Our sweet Romeo, has he fallen for Mercutio?”    
  
Too familiar!   
  
“SHADE!” Shadow screeched, but it was as if he were paralyzed. “SHADE, DO NOT BRING HIM INTO THIS!” His voice cracked with emotion. This was his karma, and he knew he would pay dearly. Finally, it would end.   
  
“You seem more distressed than usual.”    
  
Claws wrapped around his jaw, cupping it. “But you’re still warm from all that lovemaking, hmm?”   
  
Shadow froze, a sick shudder going through him. Had he? Had he…   
  
“Oops, now we’re cold again, let me fix that, Shadow.”    
  
The strong hand at his jaw clenched around his throat, and pulled him, flipping him onto his back, eyes wide, frantically searching the void for the source of the disembodied voice.    
  
Pressure was applied.    
  
Shadow desperately fought instinct as he was choked, the whispers in the back of his head growing louder...and lewder.    
  
“No tongue must have felt strange, but wasn’t he good at sucking your cock, Shadow?” The voice became a growl, and the shinobi writhed against the chokehold, legs kicking, his head shaking.   
  
“It would have been so sweet if you two had gotten together…” Shadow jerked away from a second disembodied hand, that slunk along the split in his kimono folds. A claw traced its way up to his chin, thumb to the thin scar below his lip. “Two childhood friends...how precious…”   
  
“Ah, but you have the marking of a whore. Shame that someone...doesn't like that.”    
  
Fingers slipped into his mouth, and he gagged, drool dripping down the corners of his mouth from being strangled.    
  
“I wish I gotten you first, had broken you in myself...but alas…” A sigh, the acrid fingers pushing towards the back of his throat, “You were made years before me, and had to go and ruin yourself with your brothers.”    
  
Shadow grew still as the pair of fingers slipped into his throat.    
  
“Now, let’s see if you’re the same as always.” A laugh, “Once a whore, always a whore. But at least you’ll be mine now.”    
  
Shadow’s eyes rolled back as the fingers pushed in and out of his throat, massaging the muscle. His hips jerked upwards, and tears slid down the sides of his face.    
  
“Such a good little lady, aren't you…?” The hand around his throat slowly pulled away, to claw away his kimono, revealing his sex, “But you’re a trap now, aren't you?”    
  
Shadow whined around the fingers in his mouth as the hand toyed with an unwanted lust.    
  
“Disgusting. Absolutely filthy. Look at you, your throat swallowing around my fingers like sweaty cock.”    
  
Pain struck like lightning as the hand became like a whip, lashing his chest, a piercing jolt in his nipples.   
  
Shadow let out a strangled cry, the pain scaring him, but only until it subsided, and his hips began to buck more.   
  
“Oh no, does the little lady not like it rough? Does she want it gentle and kind, like how Metaru treated her?” The fingers pulled away, and Shadow coughed, whimpering and panting.    
  
This was it. His death sentence.    
  
“Does she want him to suck her cock again?” Claws wrapped around his shaft, yanking it upright. “Does she want to live happily ever after?”   
  
Shadow screamed as the wet fingers from his own throat plunged into his ass, the noise cut short as something else went into his mouth.   
  
A tongue.   
  
Bile rose up in him as he struggled and thrashed, unable to pull himself away from the absolute darkness that held him to the floor of this void.    
  
The agony of being forcefully jerked off left him reeling between wanting kind hands and a gentle voice, and the harsh reality of his body relishing the rape. He choked on the tongue, before letting it writhe into his throat, hips rolling upwards, pushing his ass down onto the thrusting fingers.    
  
He was in Hell.    
  
The shinobi’s orgasm was more pain than pleasure, but he was not allowed rest, his body twitching and shuddering uncontrollably as the hands and tongue continued.    
  
He lost count of how many times he came, all of Shade’s threats and promises bleeding together, oil-bile dripping from his pale lips, sore jaw taut.   
  
“Next time we meet, I will take you in full. This was just a taste, to warm my new consort up to his future duties.” A hiss in his ear.    
  
“But our little Romeo must be so sad...all alone without his Juliet…”   
  
Shadow’s eyes snapped open, red and tear stricken.   
  
“Such a shame...if he drank his own poison…you’d have to use your knife now, wouldn't you? Or would you prefer Metaru’s blades…”    
  
“Stop!” Shadow cried out, his throat burning and his chest heaving, “You have shamed me enough! Do what you will to me, but know I have loved him more than your wretched soul can fathom!” He wept bitterly, feeling Shade’s presence grow weaker, and the sense of his own cold nakedness growing stronger.   
  
“I love him...I love him…” He bawled, curling up, the smiling face of the boy in his mind, the only comfort he had. His body shook, and then lay still.    
  
\--   
  
The hands did not sign, but stroked, petted, cleaned.    
  
Shadow cried freely against the touch, trying to push himself away, eyes squeezed shut, a name echoing in his mind.   
  
Blues...Blues…   
  
/Rest!/ Signed into his face to shut him up.   
  
Then, /I’m sorry...I’m sorry I could not save you. I could hear your screams, but I could not see.../   
  
“Blues!” Shadow jolted up from where he lay on the bed in Metal’s lap, eyes wide. “Blues!”    
  
His heart throbbed. It felt. It felt.   
  
“Blues…” He repeated, eyes awash with emotion as he gazed into Metal’s. “I love him. I love him, and I must return to him!”   
  
His friend lowered his eyes.    
  
Signed, to his chest.   
  
/...I heard rumors...I had hoped--/   
  
Suddenly, his shirt was pulled down, and Shadow’s tongue was at his lips.   
  
“Metaru, I will always have a place for you in my heart. I have loved you once, and always will. But--”   
  
/I will take you to him. Quick contacted us last night. He’s at the barn./    
  
Shadow’s eyes flooded with tears again, and he grabbed his friend, pulling him into a tight hug.   
  
“We must hurry...Shade is so powerful during the new moon...he must be trying to get to Blues as we speak.” Another kiss, to Metal’s neck, passion rising in the shinobi like a wildfire. “Thank you…thank you, Metaru...I do not deserve someone like you…”   
  
/Shut up, you fool!/    
  
Shadow felt hot tears fall onto his bare shoulder.    
  
/Forgive me...for growing apart, for being selfish!/   
  
A shuddering sigh.   
  
/But there’s no time for apologies...I will help you find him. Shade only preys on the weakest of targets, and if the rumors were true--/   
  
In a flash, Shadow was dressed, and though his body was wracked with pain and shame, he bolted from the mansion, Metal by his side, racing against the storm black skies of early dawn.   
  
The birds had stopped singing.    
  
The moon still hung like a dead thing behind the clouds. 

  
Shadow only hoped he was not too late.    
  


\---


	33. Far From This Opera, Forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_We are Fighting Dreamers  
>  Takami o mezashite  
> Fighting Dreamers  
> Narifurikamawazu  
> Fighting Dreamers  
> Shinjiruga mama ni  
> Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!_ ** __
> 
> ## no seriously this is the chapter where naruto fights the phantom of the opera, youre welcome, its sick as HELL
> 
> __

The soft thing that Blues laid against shifted, and he suddenly woke when his head fell back and hit the floor. Thankfully the hay that covered the floor kept him from banging his head painfully onto the wood.   
  
Sitting up, Blues glanced behind him to see Madame up and about, plodding over to the water trough.    
  
Miss Moo was still slumbering, nestled in the hay, and Blues figured he hadn't been asleep long.   
  
A frown appeared on his face, wishing he hadn't woken up.    
  
If sleep wouldn't work, there was only one other option that he knew of. And the wheat field went on for who knew how long.   
  
No...no.   
  
If he were to run, he'd go somewhere where he knew he'd be able to sustain himself. A different city, a nearby town. Just as long as he could still come back to check up on Madame.   
  
Blues rose to his feet, thankful to see that Cut and Ice were out cold as he padded across the barn and walked out, needing the embrace of the cool night air. Eyes glowing in the dead of night, he leaned against the barn wall, looking up at the moonless sky, the stars blanketing it the only source of any light apart from the city in the distance.   
  
Here he thought he was over being broody and wishing he was dead. Too bad his core had been fixed.   
  
With a sigh, Blues hugged his arms to himself, rubbing his hands on his arms, feeling a slight chill.   
  
No matter what he did to try to distract himself, his mind wandered back to Shadow. Yet each time he did, his heart felt as if it was getting punched.   
  
He held nothing against the shinobi. He just wondered why.   
  
Why he didn't just outright tell him that he didn't want him.   
  
Blues would understand.   
  
If he would just talk to him...   
  
A pause and Blues' breath caught in his throat.   
  
He stared out to the woods that lay beyond, and although all was pitch black, he knew there was a presence. He could feel it waiting in the shadows, reaching out to him.   
  
Heart elating, Blues leaned forwards off the wall. Even if he had hurt him, Blues still wanted to see Shadow. To talk to him, figure out why he did that. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding - it certainly wasn't the first nor the last.   
  
Maybe Shadow did want to stay with Blues. Maybe his bitter thoughts were wrong.   
  
His feet brushed through the grass as he went to the woods, leaving the barn behind. He knew Shadow was around somewhere, he could still feel him amongst the trees, hiding in the shadows.   
  
He scanned around, holding his breath to listen.   
  
"Are you lost, boy?"   
  
Blues felt an uneasy feeling too late when a voice spoke to him from the dark, sounding as if it were right behind him. He whirled around to see who it was, but met empty air.    
  
"Perhaps I can help you."   
  
Again from behind him, but this time, when Blues turned around, he could make out the looming form of Shademan.   
  
He instantly bristled, bringing out his buster.   
  
"You picked a bad fuckin' time, pal," Blues growled at the menacing robot before him. He lifted his arm to point his buster at him. The thing that stood before the boy was utterly vile, and it sickened him knowing he was still prowling around. "Then again,” Blues smirked, “I have to thank you. I needed something to vent at." A shot from his buster caused Shade to phase out of the way, his wings spread as he reappeared when the blast crashed into a tree instead, sending chips of bark flying.   
  
Blues was on the move, each bright shot from his blaster lighting up the area around them like a battlefield. But even though he was quick on his feet, Shademan was just too fast to keep track of; the moment he shot at him, he was already two steps ahead.   
  
As if he was just playing a game, Shade quickly halted Blues' shots when he lashed out with a blow to his jaw, quicker than a mantis' strike, knocking Blues flat to the ground.    
  
Grimacing, he got back to his feet, not willing to go down without a fight. Blues never was.   
  
He fired once more, only for Shade to slash a clawed hand across his collarbone.   
  
With a grunt, Blues shouldered the pain, seriously wishing he had his helmet and armor. There wasn't time to worry about any wounds; he could always repair them later.   
  
He went to throw a punch at the taller robot, but Shade thrust his hand out faster than Blues had time to register the movement, a vice-like grip suddenly at his neck.   
  
Shade slammed him to the ground, and Blues tried to cry out in pain, but his voice became stuck beneath the robot master's hand.   
  
"I will admit, you put up quite a fight. Your determination is /almost/ admirable."   
  
Blues bared his teeth in a snarl, hands clasped around Shade's wrist as he struggled to get out of his grip, his legs kicking out in hopes of making contact so that he could push the robot master away.   
  
Shademan narrowed his eyes to slits, watching the boy's struggling weakening as he tightened his hold. How amusing.   
  
"You're more pathetic than I thought you were. So much for Protoman's reputation," he sneered, voice like winter's bitter winds. "I was hoping we'd have a little more fun together."   
  
Fingers loosening, Blues felt the world begin to fade around him as he stared up at the trees, stars peeking through the dark leaves. Hot tears streamed down his face as they were forced out of his eyes, spit drooling out of his parted mouth. More and more of the stars started to disappear within his sight the longer he was trapped by Shademan's cruel hand.    
  
The strength he tried to muster did not come, and he began to wonder if this was it. He met his match. This would be his end, just after he made things right with his family.    
  
He...he wanted to live. He /wanted/ to...!   
  
Blues' eyes focused just long enough to make out Shade's face above him, and in a split second he spat at the robot master's eyes, hitting the mark.   
  
Snarling, Shademan made the mistake of reeling back, his free hand going up to wipe at his eyes while the other loosened just barely on Blues' throat.   
  
That was all he needed.   
  
Blues kicked out, managing to find purchase on the robot's stomach and push him back, giving him a chance to feebly rise to his feet as fast as he could.   
  
He staggered away, his breath still painfully coming back to him as he brought a hand to his throat, coughing. There was little time to get away, and he knew that he couldn't outright run away - Shade would find him in a matter of moments. He just needed to find someway to get the upperhand, if even for a moment. To surprise Shademan.   
  
If that was at all possible.   
  
Either way, no matter what he did was a shot in the dark, and he had to take something. Anything.   
  
"You're going to regret that, boy." Shade's voice growled in the dark, sending a chill down the young man's spine. He could practically taste his fear in the air, and he smiled, revealing sharp teeth.    
  
Perhaps he would get more fun out of his quarry after all.   
  
Blues fired a few more blinding shots, attempting to distract Shademan long enough to slip away, stumbling further into the cover of the trees, panting.   
  
\--   
  
Under the cover of the dark, Shadow and Metal made it to the barn, a sense of dread over both of them.   
  
They entered, and Shadow looked about.   
  
"Blues?" he called, his usual smooth voice cracking ever so slightly.   
  
"Huh? Whozzat?" Cut slurred as he woke at the sound of someone speaking. He sat up, careful not to disturb Ice, and looked at the entrance to the barn. "Shadow? Metal?" He stared, even more confused than when Blues showed up.   
  
"Have you seen Blues?" Shadow stepped towards him   
  
Cut pushed himself up on his hands to crane his neck, looking towards Madame's stall.   
  
"Well, he /was/ here," he said as he sat back down, puzzlement growing. "Why? What's going on?"   
  
Shadow was struck with a pang of panic, too busy thinking about his course of action to answer Cut. They didn't have time.   
  
A loud booming noise from outside echoed into the barn, not far from it, and Shadow and Metal glanced towards the door. At least now they had a lead.

 

\---

 

It didn’t take long for the pair to find Blues, the man shaking and panting, back to a old oak tree.    
  
Metal found him first, rushing to him and standing guard, arm up to sign at him.   
  
/Stay close, I’ve come to help!/    
  
“The fuck’s with the jazz hands, bud?!” Blues hissed, buster raised, at the ready. But the charging light illuminated a familiar face beside him.    
  
“Don’t move.” Shadow’s hand slipped into his, squeezing it. “We are dealing with an imposter.”   
  
Metal whipped around, eyes wide.    
  
/Are you sure?!/   
  
Shadow nodded, eyes red slits.    
  
“Shade would never use his corporeal body to fight someone like Blues. Not when he could use a shadow clone.”   
  
Blues was caught between wanting to grab the shinobi and hold him close, and bristling with fury at the idea that he had been fighting Shade’s shadow. He noticed the man was in full armor, red eyes glowing through the only slit of exposed skin, the rest of his face covered by his mask.    
  
“His clones are much weaker than he is. But if struck directly, they can be destroyed.” Shadow drew his blade, and held it in front of Blues to shield him.    
  
“You are injured. Let Metaru bring you back to the barn. Quickman has the strength to fend off the shadow, if he gets too close.” His voice was low and commanding.    
  
“Like HELL I’m going anywhere! I’ve got a score to settle with Batshit and I’m not stopping until--”   
  
“One of you is dead?!” Shadow barked, smacking Blues’ hip with the flat of his blade, “Don’t say such stupid things!”    
  
Blues opened his mouth to retort, but it hung open in shock as a rapier appeared before him, piercing through Metal’s stomach, just inches from his own core.    
  
The robot stared at him, red eyes wide, chest heaving with disbelief as his vision blurred, seeing the oil coated blade protruding from his abdomen. 

[ **[The Phantom of The Opera]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XozMGxsbxLQ)   
  
“Romeo, oh, Romeo…” The voice crooned in Shadow’s ear, and the shinobi found his legs trapped in the dark side of the moon’s dying light. He struggled valiantly to fight it, to fight his way to Metal, who had fallen to his knees, the sight of the impalation more than enough to stun him.   
  
“Your quarrels will be the death of our dear, sweet Mercutio…”    
  
Metal let out an unearthly scream as the blade was violently ripped from him, before plunging back in, a few inches higher. Closer to the core.   
  
Shadow’s body warped, shuddering uncontrollably as he tore himself from the shadows that bound him, his armor cracking under the force.    
  
He swept the convulsing Metal into his arms, holding him as tightly as possible, tears scalding his pale cheeks as he buried his face in his beloved friend’s neck.     
  
“Ah, Romeo, you seem...undecided. Let us find who your heart truly yearns for, hm? Is it your hated enemy’s son...or your own brother?!”   
  
Blues heard the cracking noise before feeling it, his body paralyzed with pain as his metal ribs were crushed under the weight of massive, disembodied hand. Nothing but air escaped his lips, then even that was cut off as Shademan’s imposter materialized behind him, holding him close in a deadly embrace.    
  
Blues forced down the pain with rage, writhing wildly despite his wrists twisted behind his back and his throat collapsing under the pressure.    
  
“Our Juliet is quite feisty, isn’t she?” The imposter purred. “Wouldn't you want someone quieter, more obedient?”   
  
Shadow staggered back in terror as another imposter appeared from the nothingness the forest had become, wrenching the bleeding Metal from his arms.    
  
“You should choose now, who lives and who dies.” Both clones spoke at the same time, and Shadow fell to his knees, eyes a bloody red. He shivered, unable to process this living nightmare.    
  
“If you don’t…” The imposter that held Blues’ dug a claw into the hidden jugular of his neck, teasing the throbbing artery. One swipe, and the man would bleed out in minutes.    
  
A certain, irreversible death.   
  
Metal screamed again, oily tears streaming down his face as the rapier pierced through him once more, centimeters from his core.    
  
“I will kill them both.”    
  
Shadow’s shoulders fell, and he bowed his head, taking a beseeching position.    
  
“Take me. Take me, Shade.”   
  
The imposters flickered, seemingly surprised.   
  
“I will be yours, willingly. A slave, a whore, whatever you please. But do not harm them, I beg of you.”    
  
Blues stared wide eyed at the shinobi’s surrender. How could he give his life up like that? So easily? He wanted to scream at him, to get up, to fight back, to--   
  
Metal wept silently at his friend’s choice. If only he had been swifter, stronger, he could have--   
  
“Willing?” They spoke simultaneously, “Ah, but that’s no fun...I’d rather you be dragged into my lair kicking and screaming...I’d beat you into submission.”   
  
Shadow trembled, closing his eyes. He had to wait.    
  
“You will learn to behave to my will, Shadow. If only you had come by your own means before, I would have spared you eternal misery. You would have been a cherished, loyal consort to me.”    
  
Shadow bided his time.    
  
Dawn approached.   
  
“We would have made love, not fickle war like this. You trouble, dirty yourself with impudent brats and pathetic fools.”   
  
Dawn approached.   
  
“How dare you give your sacred body, your love to such useless, filthy wretches! You are a trapped fox, a caged animal, and I will tame you!” The voice rose to a roar, but Shadow had done well to keep him talking.    
  
“The most dangerous beasts are those that are cornered. Nature knows no rage as a mother for her children.”    
  
A wind rose, frozen and scorching at the same time, whipping like a whirlwind around them, and Shadow’s body contorted hideously as he summoned the last of the night to fuel his fury.    
  
“You asked me once, if I was a werewolf.”    
  
Gackering.   
  
“You were close.”

[ **[glitch mob that bitch]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYFJjwXtsU4)   
  
The shinobi’s flesh bristled black, and his form turned dark, the red scarf around his neck bursting into a fiery blaze as his body shifted forms.    
  
“NEVER TRAP A FOX IN HER HOLE!” The vixen’s scream pierced the dying night, and the beast lunged into the air, a writhing mass of teeth and eyes.    
  
The imposters leapt away from their hostages as the monster sprinted in dizzying circles around them.    
  
Blues wanted to look away. Didn't want to know that was...Shadow.    
  
But his eyes could not be wrenched away as he watched the demon rend the imposter’s flesh to ribbons, forcing horrific screeches from them.    
  
“Looks like you need a little hand, eh?”    
  
Blues jolted as strong arms wrapped around him. Quickman!   
  
“I’m not keen on sticking around to watch the bloodbath.” His voice shook, unable to look as the beast feasted.    
  
Blues caught sight of Elec hauling Metal into his arms.    
  
“We gotta get outta here, Quick!”    
  
But Blues struggled and cried out in protest.   
  
“We can’t leave him like that! He’ll tear himself apart!”    
  
“We have no choice, Protoman.” Quick’s strength was more than he could fight. “He’ll kill us too if we stay.”   
  
“FUCK YOU!” Blues shrieked, doing everything he could to get away. “I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!”    
  
Quick’s head snapped to the side as the boy kicked him hard in the jaw. Effectively stunning his rescuer, he stumbled and ran like a wild animal towards the black inferno that was Shadow.   
  
“Get back to the barn!” He called back as he gained on the beast.    
  
Dawn shuddered under the death of night, and Blues found himself face to face with the warped monster. It had brutally murdered the imposters to the point they had been reduced to sparking, oozing heaps of metal on the ground, their vitals half chewed and strewn across the grass.    
  
“...Shadow…Shadow...I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I couldn't stop him…” Blues searched the boiling red eyes that were glazed over with bloodlust, searched them for a friend he knew...knew had to be behind them. “Please stop...please...let’s run away….let’s just run away, and he won't find us, won't hurt us anymore, okay? Let’s...run away…”   
  
He reached out, the massive demon baring rows upon rows of oil slick fangs. Drool dripped from its slavering jaws, and a deep hiss came from its throat.   
  
Like an adder, it struck.    
  
Blues had never experienced a pain like this. A black fire branded his skin, burning it like acid.    
  
“FUCK YOU!” He screamed through the agony in his arm as the teeth sunk deeper, “I’M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU! KILL ME IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY, SHADOW!”    
  
The demon snarled, and Blues felt his arm break under the pressure, and he screamed again.    
  
“HOW FUCKIN STUPID ARE YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? YOU'RE NOT GETTING...RID OF ME...THAT EASY!” He bellowed, his other arm reaching out to touch where he thought the side of the monster’s face was, his hand sinking into the fiery fur.    
  
As if he had spoken a spell, the grip on his arm slackened, and the creature’s eyes grew wide.    
  
“I LOVE YOU, SHADOW! I LOVE YOU!” Blues’ voice broke as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs. “PLEASE STOP THIS, YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!”   
  
There was a horrific howl from the beast, and it threw its head back, a wind whipping around the dark flames that coated its pelt.   
  
“PLEASE! SHADOW!”   
  
Dawn broke. 

[ **[Tornado | Jonsi]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naJ472sQnrU)   
  
And Shadow lay lifeless before him, body still rippling with fur before it bristled away, lily white skin in its wake.   
  
“Shadow...Shadow, damn it…” Blues fell to his knees, and dragged the shinobi’s body into his arms, but found the wounded one would not move.   
  
He jerked to attention as Shadow’s chest began to shudder with laughter, and he turned dark blue eyes to his mate, smiling weakly.   
  
“...You believed in me. You would not forsake even my most wretched.” Blood oil oozed steadily from the corners of his mouth and he coughed feebly.   
  
“If you fucking die on me, I’ll kill you…!” Blues held his forehead to the shinobi’s, weeping bitterly.   
  
“...He’ll live, you idiot.” Quick was at their side, eyes narrowed. “Stop dawdling, we need to get you back to the barn.”   
  
\--   
  
Blues couldn't have cared less if his legs had been ripped off as he lay on a soft pile of hay, Shadow beside him, deliriously affectionate. His friend was okay. More than okay apparently, as he mumbled senseless loving phrases in Japanese, lips at Blues’ neck.    
  
“This Shade guy has got to chill the fuck out...I’m not a fuckin’ nurse…” Cut complained as he tended to Blues’ wounds.    
  
“Be grateful they’re alive, Cut!” Ice sharply smacked the back of the boy’s head as he passed to help Elec with Metal.   
  
The man sat up, smiling fondly at Blues, despite his grave injuries. His chest hurt, but his face warmed at the sight of Shadow cuddled close to the boy.    
  
He…wanted that, too.   
  
“Hey…” Blues whispered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thanks...for protecting me back there. I’m...sorry I was so...pig headed.”   
  
Metal laughed silently, and signed.   
  
/You have a good heart. Now I know why the rumors are true./    
  
At Blues’ confused look, Elec translated for him.    
  
“...” He looked down, and watched as Shadow pulled himself up, only to churr giddily, and wobble unsteadily on his knees before flopping into Metal’s lap.   
  
The man laughed harder, and rubbed the shinobi’s back.   
  
/Give him a day. We’ll both care for him until he regains his senses./

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey shadow you should probably see someone about the fact you get so enraged you shed your corporeal body


	34. Stranger Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I took a little journey to the unknown,_  
>  And I come back changed. I can feel it in my bones.  
> I fucked with forces that our eyes can't see.  
> Now the darkness got a hold on me.  
> Oh, the darkness got a hold on me.

**[[Meet Me In The Woods | Lord Huron]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5axbaGBVto) **

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Blues couldn't stop himself from asking, watching Shadow act so weirdly, as if he was drunk.  
  
Metal shrugged, not entirely sure himself. But he had a hunch.   
  
Blues frowned to himself, wishing the shinobi was at his senses. He shook his head, taking it back. He was just glad the man would be okay. There was plenty of time later to get on his ass.   
  
Glancing at Cut as the smaller robot looked over him, Blues waited in silence while his arm was assessed.   
  
"I'm afraid we don't have what it'll take to fix your arm right now," Cut admitted, turning Blues' damaged arm over in his hands, examining the crushing punctures. "The circuits are completely smashed - we need new ones."   
  
"That's fine," Blues said as he rolled his shoulder, just barely, the only form of movement he could get out of his arm at the moment without eliciting a lot of pain. "It's my fault for not stocking up on scraps again. I had used most of them on the bike."   
  
Cut patched up the smaller wounds and left him and the others to rest, glad to get back to his own business.   
  
Blues laid back into the hay, folding his functioning arm behind his head.   
  
His head was still swimming, but there was nothing he could do until later on. Which he wasn't all too happy about; the longer his feelings had to fester, the more upset he'd get.   
  
He listened to Elec and Ice talk to Metal, the silence inbetween when the red-clad robot responded to them. The mute robot's wounds had been so close to his core, it was a wonder he was still conscious as they did their best to repair him on the spot - he'd get a much better recovery at the mansion. For now, he was stable, which was what mattered.   
  
Tiredness washing over him, Blues' eyelids began to droop, and he felt the need to be alone. To get away.   
  
He hated when he couldn't get away from his thoughts, and with all the other robots in the barn, he felt surrounded.   
  
The only thing keeping him there was what Metal had said. That they'd take care of Shadow until he snapped out of it.   
  
If the shinobi needed him until then, then he'd stay. It was the least he could do.   
  
Blues pushed his shades up to rub his eyes with the back of his hand, forcing himself to sit back up. Elec and Ice had finished with Metal, and already the stab wounds in his chest looked much better.   
  
Shadow had pulled himself into a sitting position, legs crossed, looking more out of it than when Blues had smoked whatever that stuff was the shinobi had given him back at the temple.   
  
Blues eyed him and the stupidly giddy expression on his face, seemingly lost in a daydream.   
  
Well, as long as he was having a good time, Blues couldn't complain.   
  
Feeling eyes on him, he glanced at Metal. A sudden awkwardness washed over him, eyes averted. It didn't help that he couldn't directly communicate with Metal unless someone else was there and he felt bad, although he knew it wasn't like he had known. He knew Metal once, back when he found him after he and Rock went at it. But the robot was out the entire time, and Blues figured he probably didn't know who the hell had repaired him when he woke up alone. And that was the way the boy wanted it to stay.   
  
"Soooo...uh," Blues started, trying to get rid of the one-sided awkward feeling between them, "you'll be okay, right?"   
  
Metal nodded, piercing yet kind eyes squinting a little with a smile.   
  
"Good, good..." Blues nodded back before trailing off once again. Strange the only time he had trouble talking was when he could talk all he wanted without being interrupted.   
  
Another quiet moment passed, and Blues whistled out a little tune as if that would fix it.   
  
At the sound, Shadow seemed to snap out of his daydreaming for but a brief moment, his attention trying to focus on the source.   
  
Metal glanced at him, placing a hand on the shinobi's shoulder, and he relaxed, letting out a hum, staring off into space once again with dreamy eyes.   
  
Blues watched, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"I never really thought about how much he cares about you," he said quietly, almost to himself.   
  
Metalman quirked his head, the antennae on his head swiveling like cat ears.   
  
"I guess today proved how much I still don't know about him."   
  
Shifting, Metal caught Blues' eye, catching on to what the young man was talking about.   
  
/You underestimate yourself,/ he signed, and Blues looked on, paying attention yet not understanding a thing he said. Where were the others?   
  
/I saw you go to him, with no hesitation, no fear./ Metal smiled. /Just love./   
  
Shadow made a soft, happy noise, and Blues only grew more confused. What was the robot saying? He glanced over at Shadow to cue him to translate, but only glowered when he remembered he was pretty much useless in his current state.   
  
/I've seen how he looks at you as well. He has never looked at another with those eyes./   
  
Blues wanted to throw his head back and let out a groan. He couldn't stand not knowing what the hell was being said.   
  
/Have more faith in yourself, my friend. Do not doubt his love./ Metal leaned over to set a gentle hand on top of Blues', causing him to stiffen as he stared down at their touching hands, taken aback at the kind gesture. He looked back up at Metal's face, feeling his cheeks heat up.   
  
"Uh, thanks...?"   
  
Metal smiled again and sat back, knowing that somehow, his words will have reached the young man.

 

\---

  
“Here, this should make you both feel better…” Elec appeared from the lower level, climbing up the ladder into the loft, a tray of warm milk in hand, “They’re mixed with E-tanks, so it should help some.”   
  
Blues mumbled a quiet “thank you” as he took a glass, then frowned a bit as he watched Metal take one, antennae flicking back with a bright, closed mouth smile. Elec’s face turned bright red, fingers trembling as they touched his brother’s.   
  
He ran a shaky hand through his fluffy hair, and straightened up, eyeing the delirious Shadow. The tension in his body ebbed as Metal offered Shadow a bit of his drink, an unnerving, hushed hyperventilating noise coming from the red robot as the shinobi seemed to forget how to properly sip.   
  
Blues leaned forward in concern at the sound, before realizing...Metal was laughing!   
  
He affectionately signed something into Shadow’s neck before pulling the glass to his own mouth once more. Suddenly, the gesture was returned, only with the shinobi’s lips, and Metal’s antennae stuck straight up with a comical “toing!” sound, eyes wide. Shadow was not a very precise kisser in this state, and giggled to himself before losing balance, knocking the both of them into the hay.   
  
Metal humorously held up the glass of lemonade in one arm while Shadow continued to smooch clumsily at his face, making him shake with silent laughter.   
  
His other arm shot up, hand signing /help!/ again and again, but Cut and Elec only snorted and laughed at his plight.   
  
Blues couldn’t help but chuckle as well, the scene too light hearted to make his chest tight.   
  
Metal’s arms lowered, however, and the glass was set down as he wrapped them around his friend, turning his head to meet the kisses.   
  
One arm moved down to Shadow’s side, slipping under the kimono to sign against soft skin.   
  
Blues tensed, and Elec and Cut looked away and quickly went to make themselves busy.   
  
The young man hunched up and glowered as he caught snippets of Shadow murmuring sappy Japanese into Metal’s ear. His gut twisted at the sound of their labored breathing between kisses.   
  
Maybe he’d be better off sitting in Madame’s stall. Alone.   
  
Blues blinked as he watched Shadow grow still, and curl up a bit. Metal seemed to struggle a little under the man, before pulling himself up, chest heaving with laughter.   
  
The shinobi’s face lay in Metal’s lap, rosy round cheeks in a sleepy pout, drooling peacefully.   
  
Metaru ruffled his raven hair teasingly, before beaming at Blues. He signed very enthusiastically at him, his whole body getting into the movement of his hands and arms.   
  
/I’ve never seen him so happy before!/   
  
/I think he wore himself out trying to woo me, though./   
  
/Taking that form must have only left him with his emotions, and no strength, but Quick says he’ll recover just fine, so long as he rests./   
  
Blues lay his head back with a groan.   
  
“I can't speak Jazz Hands, bud. I’m sorry.”   
  
Metal puffed up, then let out a rusty sigh, antennae flopping in embarrassment.   
  
Quietly, he pulled Shadow into his arms, and held him out to Blues to take, as if he were sharing a stuffed animal with a close friend.   
  
The young man hesitantly took the snoozing shinobi, grunting as he became deadweight. Shadow, recognizing Blues’ scent, instantly cuddled up to him, sloppy kisses to his neck, gurgling softly.   
  
The boy began to giggle, the touch tickling him.   
  
He looked up, and Metal signed for him to read his lips.   
  
/Rest. My brothers will care for us while we do so./   
  
Blues nodded, then stiffened as he watched Metal shakily get to his knees, hands to the walls as he shuffled a few feet over to where the young man sat, flopping to be beside him.   
  
Silently, he leaned his head onto the robot’s shoulder, his hand reaching out to hastily sign /be still/ into Blues’ palm, before it found Shadow’s, their fingers intertwining and squeezing briefly.   
  
Blues realized Metal was probably in much more pain than he let on, but would heal quickly enough due to the wounds being small.   
  
“Ba..ru..ru..” Metaru mumbled Blues’ name as he fell limp, his body running on reserve energy as he slept deeply. Shadow snuggled warmly between them, too tired to speak coherently, despite his efforts.   
  
Blues felt his cheeks heat up as confused emotions tumbled about in his chest.   
  
He had half hoped Metalman was some kind of asshole so he could have a reason to dislike him, but here he was, gentle and quiet -- alright, the last one was a given, but still.   
  
Well, of course he was a decent fellow, the way Shadow had behaved the night before with him was proof.   
  
Blues decided it was best to stop thinking, and sleep while he could, the dawn chorus more than obnoxious. He bowed his head to bury his nose in Shadow’s raven hair, closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him.   
  
\--   
  
Something was fidgeting with his arm, and he jerked away with a growl.   
  
“Chill, dude. It’s just me. I’m seein’ what Shadow did to your arm.” Cut’s scratchy voice made Blues grumble, but relax.   
  
“Looks like Metaru’s taken a liking to you.” He pointed out, seeing Metal drooling on Blues’ shoulder, perfectly content despite his wounds.   
  
“Lucky me.” Blues leered off in no particular direction, his hackles rising.   
  
“No, really, you are.” Cut opened the arm along the seam, pulling back the flesh to see how deep the wound was. He recoiled and gagged at the sight. And smell. “Fucking Jesus.” He whispered, face scrunching up, “He fuckin...that’s straight up acid damage, dude. Your arm’s more melted tar than anything else.”   
  
“Excellent, I always wanted a new arm for my birthday.” Blues snarled, looking down to see the extent of the damage. “Christ, you weren’t joking.”   
  
“Yeah, it’s bad, but if your dad can give you a dick, I’m sure he can find time for an arm.”   
  
Blues bristled.   
  
“How’d--?!”   
  
Cut shrugged, then grinned, eyes narrowed.   
  
“Well, Elec wanted to see if Shade got you anywhere else, so we stripped ya down while you slept. If it makes you feel better, Elec saw all three of you naked, so you're nothing special or anything.”   
  
“Suddenly I’m starting to like you a lot less, Cut.” Blues grunted.   
  
“Wait, no, no, I uh...was wondering if /you/ could hook me up with one. Or uh…” He blushed, hands fiddling in his lap, “At least talk to…” He swallowed, “...Dad...about it.”   
  
“Christ, Cut…” Blues shook his head, smiling. “You oughta talk to him yourself.”   
  
“Yeah, well--!” Cut puffed up, cheeks reddening. He huffed, and brooded a bit. “Anyway, Metal’s a good guy. He doesn't usually make friends, and he's pretty quiet. Metal isn't chatty.”   
  
“Mute people usually aren't.” Blues cocked a brow, making Cut positively steam up.   
  
“Fuck off, dude! Just be glad he doesn't hate you.”   
  
“Why doesn't he talk? He has a mouth. No voice chip?”   
  
Cut shook his head.   
  
“No tongue.”   
  
Blues cringed.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
Cut shrugged, and finished up examining Blues’ arm, severing its connection to the shoulder for safety and pain control.   
  
“There's a thousand rumors, but the most likely is someone like Shade cut it out, or he never had one to begin with.”   
  
Blues looked at Metal, who was twitching in his sleep, his antennae moving like rabbit ears.   
  
“He’s really nice, but no one really...I dunno, no one seeks out his company, or whatever. He and Magnet are friends, and I know he's been Shadow’s for a while.   
  
“Great.”   
  
Cut snickered. “I don't think you realize who all has a ‘history’ with Shadow. He was really popular back when I was a little kid.” He snorted, “Hell, have you seen how awkward Quick and Elec are around him?” The boy pulled himself to his feet, “Anyway, it's whatever. He likes you best, and chances are he's not gonna run away any time soon.”   
  
Blues just grunted moodily in response.   
  
“Get some more sleep, ‘kay?” Cut’s voice grew soft. “I dont like seeing you guys get jacked up like this.” He scuffed his feet against one another bashfully, “Whether it feels like it or not, we’re a family, and families take care of each other. You oughta consider staying here from now on.” The boy gave Blues one last look, before heading back downstairs.   
  
Fatigue struck swiftly, and after a few drowsy nods, Blues was out like a light.   
  
\--   
  
Blues awoke to Shadow sprawling along him, his back to his stomach, head tilted up to press tired kisses to his lover’s neck. The boy’s wiry arms were wrapped around his waist. With a snort, the young man realized the shinobi must have put them there himself.   
  
Metal had rested his cheek on Shadow’s shoulder, curled up to his side, sound asleep.   
  
Quick strode in from the adjoining bedroom, looking attractively disheveled.   
  
“I’ll be taking /this/ if you don't mind. Cut went back to Light for some spare parts, and Elec’s a big mess from you all gettin’ hurt.”   
  
Blues watched as the man hauled Metal into his arms bridal style, as if he weighed nothing.   
  
He eyed Shadow, and frowned.   
  
“He's done that shit before, y'know.” Quick gave Blues a look, then turned around. “Last time it happened it was a full moon. I can't imagine how bad that looked, when it was only a sliver last night. Your brother had just died and it wasn't pretty.” He stopped at the door. “I guess Shadow doesn't like when kids get hurt.”   
  
But before Blues could open his mouth, more frantic questions unanswered, Quick was gone, and muffled conversation was heard from the bedroom.   
  
He stared down at the dozing shinobi.   
  
..they had a lot to talk about when he woke up.   
  
\-- 

Ice came up a few minutes later, looking cheery, a tray of lunch in his hands.    
  
“I’m just glad its all over. Hopefully Shade learned his lesson.” He paused, distributing plates and utensils, despite the fact Blues was the only conscious party member, “And you, too. It’s not safe going places alone.”    
  
Ice swallowed thickly. “That’s why Bass refuses to leave Rock’s side. He’s scared someone will come after him.”    
  
Blues remained silent, staring into his cup of coffee, wishing it was beer. A /lot/ of beer.   
  
“...Maybe you two should just stay here. It's safer with Quick around.”   
  
When Blues refused to respond, Ice just gave him a weak smile, before climbing back down the ladder.    
  
He was going to get a lot of questions answered tonight. Even if he had to wring it out of the robot’s necks himself.   
  



	35. To The End Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can only stab your own heart so many times before you bleed out, shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little messy bc /my/ reply was like 6k long? and i passed out multiple times writing it so i am. eternally sorry for any grammar mistakes but when you have 100k+ to upload you just. dont care anymore,

[[Sing Loud | Alpha Rev]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7Gsx1sFZro)

 

  
Shadow came to his senses at sunset, and by then, Metal was almost completely healed, resting soundly on the couch downstairs.    
  
Blues’ wounds were tended to as well, but the damage to his arm was beyond repair, and the nerve connection was manually severed at the shoulder for his safety. It would have to be replaced, and the sever site scoured thoroughly due to the unnatural nature of the wound.    
  
Shadow seemed much quieter now. Somber, as if he were attending his own funeral.    
  
“...Blues, I will answer anything you have to ask, but I … I know you have more to say to me, first.” He settled himself a few feet in front of Blues, kneeling, body bowed down to the floor. “I’m sure I've done more than enough against your wishes.”    
  
\---

 

"Sit up, Shadow," Blues grunted, waiting until the shinobi before him pulled himself back onto his heels.    
  
"I'm not even going to say why I'm upset with you. You already know."   
  
Shadow dipped his head shamefully, saying a quiet "yes" in reply.   
  
His guilt only seemed to piss Blues off that much more.   
  
"S-so s-stop trying to throw your life away...!" Hand shaking in a clenched fist, Blues' entire body trembled with anger as he voiced it. "I thought we already went over this, you /bastard/."   
  
Shadow felt his mouth go dry, facing Blues' anger with square shoulders and hands in his lap, showing silent respect.   
  
"Whatever makes you think it's okay to do that shit needs to stop. We want you here, Shadow. We need you. Me, Bass, Rock and Roll, and everyone else. You know this."   
  
"I don't know what the fuck happened to you back there, but I'm just glad you listened to me before you ended up hurting yourself." Blues' hard gaze softened, finding it difficult to keep berating him when he was really just relieved that Shadow would be alright.    
  
"Call me a hypocrite, but, Bass once told me to stop being so willing to die for what I care for. To want to live for them instead." Blues' voice felt scratchy, and he cleared his throat. "I think it applies to you too, as fuckin' careless as you are with your life sometimes."   
  
Shadow bowed his head.    
  
"Forgive me, Blues. Forgive me," he spoke in a whisper, his long hair falling over his shoulder.    
  
Blues just shook his head. "You can't give in to your anger like that, Shadow. You just can't - you'll end up killing yourself. What good will that do, even if you do kill Shade?"   
  
Shadow lifted his head back up, looking Blues in the eye. "I...do not know. But I would accept my own death if it meant ridding the world of his vile being."   
  
"That CAN'T be the only way, you fucker!" Blues spat, keeping his voice down as best he could so the others couldn't overhear their conversation. "I won't fuckin' allow it, YOU HEAR ME?!"   
  
Stunned, Shadow couldn't bring himself to respond.   
  
"If you die, then I'll bring you back so I can kill you myself...! However many times it'll take for you to get it into your thick head!" Blues seethed, huffing hotly. "I'm not giving up on you, so don't give up on yourself."   
  
The air fell silent after he finished, the two all too aware of the static between them as the words stung fresh in their minds.   
  
Blues managed to calm himself enough to untense his shoulders after a few moments, and he waited, wondering if he should make a decision.    
  
The shinobi remained quiet, waiting for the boy's say whether or not he was done.    
  
Blues spoke up again after a pause.   
  
"...I wasn't going to say anything, but maybe I should. It's bothering me too much not to."   
  
Shadow continued to give Blues his attention.   
  
"It's...you and Metal." Blues averted his eyes, expression growing sullen. "I..."   
  
"I'm not saying you can't be friends anymore. I'm glad he doesn't see me as the asshole that I am, and I want to learn sign language so I can actually fuckin' understand him next time," Blues went on slowly, giving everything he said thought. "But...you, you can't go sneaking off at night everytime you think I'm asleep."   
  
Shadow's eyes flashed, sudden realization slapping him in the face.   
  
"Blues, I--"   
  
"Don't. Don't say anything, Shadow. I don't need you to explain yourself. I'm sure it was just a one time thing. You and your old habits, huh? Just..." Blues paused, swallowing. "You need to decide what you want. Do you want to go back to your past loves, or not? Because I..." He struggled to find words, eyes cast down, hating having to admit this. Hating feeling like he was being selfish. "It hurts. Knowing you were kissing him. And whatever the fuck else you did that night. It hurts so much more than my arm did, more than anything else, that you didn’t feel like you could come to me and talk. But...you know, I won't be mad, if you do..." The last of his sentence trailed off, yet Shadow didn't need him to finish it.    
  
The shinobi wanted to speak out and tell his friend that that was the last thing he wanted, but he felt as though he didn't have the right to speak yet.   
  
He hadn't realized how he had upset the boy. So he held his tongue.   
  
Blues finally looked back up at the shinobi, jaw set. Shadow couldn't tell if he was fighting tears, but Blues knew he had none left to shed.   
  
"You told me you want commitment, and you have it. You always have, and you always will, Shadow. The thing is," Blues let out a bitter sounding chuckle, "I don't know if I have it from you. I can't tell anymore. Not after that, anyway. I'm sorry I have such a hard time figuring this shit out on my own. It's dumb, I know."   
  
"Promise me, you'll decide what you want, okay? Promise me that. I just want you to be happy, and if it’s not..with me..." The whisper of Blues' voice was rusty and somber; not quite sad, yet it still wavered ever so slightly. "I...I'm going out for a little bit. I'm tired."    
  
With no more than one last glance, Blues rose to his feet, feeling claustrophobic in the open space of the loft. He paused before taking a step.   
  
"And don't do anything stupid to yourself, or else I'll /really/ be pissed with you."    
  
Blues gave the shinobi a stern look, but the calmness in his eyes unsettled Shadow.   
  
He watched the young man scale the ladder to the roof, his deactivated arm dangling uselessly at his side.    
  
Out on the roof, Blues settled himself down, taking out a pack of cigarettes he had lying around, and tipped one out to grab between his teeth, pulling it out from the others. He set the pack down to light the end, staring at the flame as it danced until the cigarette was lit, snapping his lighter closed.   
  
He felt so stupid getting upset when deep down he knew how Shadow truly felt.    
  
It couldn't be helped though, he supposed. He knew how fragile his own heart was, when it did not love itself.  
  
Taking a long drag, Blues plucked the cigarette from his lips between his fingers and blew out the smoke, watching it rise into the sky until it completely dispersed like a wisp in the wind.

 

\---

  
Shadow sat in silence for a long time, head bowed.    
  
The pain Shade had inflicted, the torture he had endured...it had been nothing. Nothing in the light of the pain he had caused himself.   
  
Though his body was weak, though he could do nothing more than drag himself around, he followed. It was his duty.   
  
The sun was high in the sky, but it was masked by dark clouds, a strange moonlike glow behind a growing storm.    
  
Shadow made his way slowly to Blues, the lone figure hunched over, staring unseeingly into the distance. The shinobi collapsed quietly beside him. Blues did not move.    
  
Shadow remained silent for what seemed like hours, head bowed as he soaked in the guilt, the shame, the pain.    
  
“...Nothing I could tell you would heal the hurt I’ve caused.” He whispered, shivering. “I can only beg forgiveness, when I deserve none.”    
  
Blues took another drag. He’d heard this more times than he could count.    
  
“But I…” Shadow’s voice cracked, “...I can't do anything more than tell you...I’m sorry.”   
  
Silence, as the man’s breathing became labored, and his fists clenched, nails cutting into his palms. Oil oozed from the cuts.   
  
“Damn!” He hissed, body bristling, “Fucking damn it!” Oily hands clutched his face as he keeled over, shivering with self hatred. “Ive wasted my life like this, and the one chance I have, I have to love, to cry, to give a single fucking /shit/ about someone…”    
  
Blues blinked, side eyeing the shinobi.    
  
“DON’T!” Shadow’s eyes flashed vermillion as he barked at the man, blood oil on his cheeks from the cuts on his hands. “DON'T YOU /DARE/ FEEL SORRY FOR ME!”    
  
The red in his eyes welled over with messy tears, and for a moment, Blues saw Bass in those eyes.    
  
“I deserve nothing but this. I wish you'd just tell me to find a hole to die in.” Shadow looked away, composure broken, dignity shed. “I’d rather you find someone who could stay true to themselves for more than one fucking minute. As if I even had someone to call myself.”   
  
Blues lit another cigarette and held it out for Shadow, still unable to face him.   
  
“Take it.”    
  
Shadow hesitated for a split second, before snatching it, taking a deep, shuddering drag.    
  
“Fuck.” He whispered. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He could barely keep his tears, his leaking nose, and drool from putting out the light.    
  
“It’s okay.” Blues mumbled, keeping his gaze averted.    
  
“No, it’s not. And there's no way to fix this.” The shinobi whispered despairingly as thunder rumbled ominously overhead.   
  
Blues frowned.   
  
Shadow took the cigarette from his mouth to stare at it.   
  
“If I kill myself, I’ll make things worse. If I run, I’ll make things worse. I can't tell you I love you, and you alone, because I’ll be lying. I’m sick of this fuckin’ shit.” He breathed, eyes red and unseeing.   
  
“Then go. You’re not on a fuckin’ leash or something.” Blues muttered, moving to get up. “If you're happier without me, then just--”   
  
Shadow’s hand shot out, grabbing the man’s.   
  
Oil stained their fingers.    
  
“I have nothing to redeem myself with. But I need you.” Shadow whispered. “I need you.”    
  
“And not Metal? Or Quick? Or everyone else you've been with?!” Blues spat at the audacity the shinobi had.   
  
“No.”    
  
Blues paused.    
  
“I won't feed you lies, and say I don't love Metaru. That i don't want to be with him. That he doesn't make me happy.” He admitted quietly, then before the man could open his mouth, growled, leering off to the side as he spoke.   
  
“And for fucks sake, don't mention Quick, his face alone makes me cringe.”   
  
Blues snorted, against his will.   
  
“None of them are what I need. None of them are you, Darling.” He rubbed at his face with his free hand. “And you need me. It's a truth we have to face.”   
  
“I was weak. I was vulnerable, dying. I gave into my past. I gave into what Metal offered me. If you have any hatred, turn it to me, not him.” The fingers faltered in Blues’ palm.   
  
“I never said i hated him, or what you did. Just…”. Blues felt violently ill.    
  
Hands squeezed together for comfort.   
  
“Ive asked too much of you, Blues…” Shadow had finally quieted. “But give me one night with him. One night.”    
  
Silence.   
  
“He’s my brother, Blues. I owe him a proper goodbye.” The shinobi sat back. “I was too selfish to do so long ago.”    
  
The young man dug his dirty nails into Shadow’s wounded palm.   
  
“Just tell me you wanna be with him, then. Just...just…” He tensed, and whirled around to meet Shadow with flickering eyes, awash with tears. “But I’d be lying! I want you with /me,/ Shadow, just /me/…!”   
  
In an instant, Blues found himself swept up into Shadow’s lap, lips to one another's. Tight, tightly held. So tight it hurt. And they cried together.   
  
And it was nothing elegant, nothing dignified, nothing but ugly and messy and desperate.   
  
But it was still a kiss. It was still love.   
  
Shadow broke away to grip Blues’ cheeks in his stained hands, holding their foreheads together as he wept.    
  
“I want nothing more, nothing more, nothing...more…”   
  
The sound of his heart breaking was tangible. He fell like a stoned bird into Blues’ arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Then, broken Japanese, spilling like blood from his mouth.   
  
/Love me, love me, I’ve done nothing but deserve this pain.../ Shadow coughed and spluttered as Blues slowly wrapped his rugged arms around him. /Take this forsaken mask from me, leave me vulnerable, I don't want this heart any longer, if it does nothing but hurt you./   
  
Blues’ hug tightened.   
  
“Stop being so dramatic, you big fuckin’ baby.” He whispered, burying his face in the man’s neck. “You don't think I’ve fucked up? People fuck up all the time. It's the willingness to unfuck it up that matters.”    
  
Shadow grew still, and closed tired eyes.   
  
“I’m not saying….it.was okay to do what you did with Metal without telling me, or fuckin...the endless bullshit with throwing your damn life away...but I’m saying you don't have to be perfect. Not for me, you dont.” Blues pressed his lips to his friend’s temple, leaving them there. “If what you want is forgiveness, you have it. Stop crying, you fool. I love you too much to leave you.”    
  
Hushed, rusty laughter.   
  
“You could hate my guts, you could try to bite my head off every five minutes, and I'd still love you.” He pulled away. “Cuz you’re mine, right?”    
  
Shadow nodded, looking like a lost child being found.    
  
“And I'm yours, Haiku-boy.” He held the shinobi’s chin up for him to kiss, “No one said love was always pretty and flawless. It can be ugly and messy...but it's...it's getting through that...that makes it so beautiful.” He smiled, and affectionately rubbed noses with his friend. “I told Bass this once. When he didn't know what to expect once he was with Rock.”    
  
Shadow sat back with a childish pout, rubbing at his eyes, cheeks red.   
  
“You've been alone all your damn life, and I’ve done nothing but throw my body to the dogs and meditate...try to understand the fine arts, and here you are…” He smiled, frustrated, “schooling my ass on what love really is.”    
  
Blues snorted, then laughed.   
  
“That's why I wanted to take that road trip so bad. We need it. We need to go out and leave this shit behind. You need to find yourself out there with me. And maybe it'll hurt more than this, but…I’ll be there. I'll be with you the whole time, and I’ll hold your hand.”    
  
A kiss, quiet, lingering like flowers after the first frost.     
  
“Blues…” Shadow seemed to finally have settled down. “About earlier...” He grew still, looking distant.   
  
Blues, feeling needy, crawled into Shadow's lap, snuggling up to him, making himself a little comfortable nest in his embrace.    
  
“Last night….at dawn…”   
  
“Oh yeah, that Naruto ass shit you pulled.”   
  
Shadow chose to ignore the strange reference and continued.   
  
“I’m sure you've noticed my ability to...Well, alter my appearance in ways. Sometimes it's voluntary, and sometimes it's…not.”   
  
“You mean like uh…” Blues swallowed, cheeks heating up, “In the bathtub? You kinda looked...like...”   
  
“A woman.”   
  
“Yeah…” Blues made a quiet noise, “it kinda...freaked me out a bit.”   
  
Shadow chuckled. “I apologize. It was...an appearance I took on for my brothers at times.” He made an embarrassed gurgle, “It’s...completely unique to that situation, trust me. It won't happen...outside of that.”   
  
“So, you can turn into a girl, a monster, and…” Blues frowned. “But your face has looked so different lately. The hell's with that?”   
  
The shinobi churred to himself, kissing at the boy’s cheeks.    
  
“It's all...very confusing to try and explain, but…” Shadow suddenly grew shy, and buried his face in the boy's shoulder to hide a blush. “The only way i can describe what you do to me, to the extent it...changes how i look…is…”   
  
Blues felt Shadow begin to glow. Very softly, but it was there.    
  
“Puppy love.”   
  
Blues pulled away, trying to catch Shadow’s gaze.   
  
“...you're a little late to the party, it seems.”   
  
Shadow fluffed up, utterly abashed.   
  
“Like, HOW long have we been together? HOW many times have we fucked already?” Then, “Wait, don't answer that, I don't want you to hurt yourself counting that high.”   
  
Shadow snorted, but his eyes grew dim as he recalled his past.    
  
“...love...has never been this for me. I really didn't know of love until Metaru, and even then...it's never been like this. Never this strong. To the point i can't think straight, to the point i can't speak clearly, to the point i feel faint just thinking about you smile.”   
  
Blues still looked pouty.    
  
“S’not fair i felt that like, five months ago, and you're just NOW feeling it.”   
  
“Well, Blues, you weren't the resident prostitute for your brothers for years.” Shadow sighed, “I didn't think love existed outside of fairy tales, truthfully. Then…” He looked up and away, “I met you.”   
  
A cool breeze, the promise of an autumn yet to come, ruffled their hair.    
  
“Of course,” Shadow puffed airily, “That sounds like...such a lie. But it's true. And--”   
  
“I’m sure I've /always/ felt it. I was just too...blinded by what I...what I /thought/ love was supposed to be.” His dark eyes shimmered with memories.   
  
“I thought it was supposed to be grand gestures, intense intimacy, a oneness of souls, both physical and metaphysical.”   
  
“But I was wrong.” He licked his lips, as his vision became like stained glass, tears cascading down his cheeks. “I was so very, very wrong.” Another puff of laughter, “I was so snooty, so full of myself, I just didn't want to admit some teenager was right. And I was wrong.”   
  
“Kitsune was wrong. Tanuki was wrong. It wasn't /you/ who had to grow up. It was /me.”/   
  
He smiled down at Blues, sniffling as tears spilled down his face.    
  
“I’m sorry. And thank you. Even if you wanted to leave me for the pain I've caused you, I'd part ways happy, with the knowledge of what love really is.”   
  
“It's not a fairy tale, it's not the spiritual intimacy, it's not gifts and sex.”    
  
“It’s this. Crying and smoking cheap ass cigarettes on top of a barn roof at noon. It's knowing that you won't leave me, and that I won't leave you.”   
  
“I'm sorry. I’m sorry I’ve caused you to doubt my loyalty. That I have frightened you, caused you great sorrow and pain.”   
  
Blues smiled up at him, shaking his head.   
  
“I've done the same to you, a thousand times before I'm sure and every time, you forgave me.” He shrugged dismissively, “I just...want to be sure you...don't have anything ...or anyone else in your past that...could get between us.”   
  
Shadow took a deep breath, and looked out over the grey horizon.   
  
“Besides Shade and Metaru...there is no one else.” He frowned, “Well, Wily...and Bass, but…” The shinobi laughed nervously, ”I could name Rock and Roll too, but I'd just be blabbering.” He sighed, and smiled, “You know what I mean.”   
  
“Well, we’ll kill Shade, but Metaru…” Blues furrowed his brow. “...what about him?”    
  
Shadow blinked.    
  
“Well, I…” His face turned red, and his eyes glowed dimly. “In a perfect world, we all would be together, but…”   
  
“Not super keen on polyamory, my dude.” Blues laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.    
  
Shadow bowed his head, a soft noise in his throat.   
  
“I understand. It will be difficult for me to cut those ties with him, but it will be done.”   
  
“He’s a good man, and wants what's best for us.” He lifted his head, “Besides, I...I know he and Crash...well, I suppose Magnet now, too, depending…” He groaned, “It's all so complicated, I just hope he’ll be happy without me.”   
  
Blues fluffed up.   
  
“I'm not sayin yall cant like...look at each other ever again, I just don't want you like...kissin, n’ fuckin or whatever.”    
  
Shadow blushed.    
  
“Yes, well...I can definitely promise one of those things.” He gave a weak chuckle, “Metaru is the only one I’ve ...been casually affectionate with. I’ll work on the kissing part, but know it's not...concupiscent.”   
  
“Alright, that big boy word is not in my vocabulary homework, Romeo.” Blues quirked a brow, unamused.   
  
“Sensual.” Shadow fidgeted slightly.   
  
“Ah.”    
  
Shadow swallowed, then scrunched up his face, childishly pensive.   
  
“Gods, there's so much to explain. I feel I could sit here and just throw exposition at you until the cows...came home.” He laughed as Blues rolled his eyes.    
  
“Well, we don't hate each other, we've reached that conclusion, and you're also some kinda weird fucked up shapeshifting robot.” The young man held up his ruined arm with his good one, and shook it about comically.   
  
“Ah, yes. your arm.” The shinobi’s face darkened as he noticed how brutal the injury was. His chest clenched.    
  
“Cut opened it up and it was...super unpretty, dude. Good thing I can't feel it anymore.” Blues stared down at the limb, wiggling his shoulder to make it flop about.    
  
“Right. And let it be known I would more than willingly go into another bout of screaming and self hatred, but I'm very fucking tired and I know you'd just throttle me for it, so I’ll skip to the part where I tell you how to fix it.” Shadow rubbed his face, before running a hand exasperatedly through his hair.    
  
Blues smacked his lips.   
  
“I'm startin to like this new Shadow’s way of thinking.”   
  
“Just wait ‘till I cut my hair, Juliet.” A crooked grin crept onto the shinobi’s lips.   
  
Blues returned the smile, before folding up his legs, “Cut said i had to get a new arm”   
  
“Yes, but the wound itself needs to be cleansed, or you'll need a new body as well.” Shadow snuck another cigarette, taking a drag.    
  
“Oh, thats fuckin’ neato.”  What's my time limit because i don't got a fuckin lifetime warranty on this shit.”   
  
“The acid will spread slowly, and you would be disintegrated in about a month, or by the next full moon. However, “ Shadow gazed off towards the forest. “There is a spring to which we can go.”   
  
“Pool party?”    
  
Shadow made a displeased noise, and shook his head, smiling.   
  
“You know it well. We’ll visit it tonight, when the moon holds water.”    
  
\--   
  
After a few more cigarettes and sitting beside each other, hands clasped, they decided it was time to go back in.    
  
Also it had begun to rain, and Blues was not keen on getting struck by lightning.   
  
“...so...So we’re cool now, okay?” The man scritched at the side of his neck with a nail, “I mean, I’ll give you that night to tie up loose ends with Metal, but…”    
  
“Yes.” Shadow had returned to his usual stoic state. “Thank you for being...patient with me.”   
  
Blues laughed. “Its alright, dude. You've been more than patient with me. S’long as you promised to fuckin take care of yourself and stop doin stupid shit, we should be good.”   
  
Shadow raised a spock eyebrow.   
  
“I could say the same for you.” But his cool expression broke, and he churred. The soft laughter grew messier, and messier, until Blues began to laugh along with it.   
  
“I've never been happier, than just knowing you're by my side.” heres some verbs or whatever “than when you look at me and smile.”   
  
“You're gay, you dumb fuck”   
  
“I wish i'd known what that really meant months ago.”    
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Mm..?”   
  
“...just know i feel the same way. I get all stupid and shit when you're beside me.”   
  
“...i want to be stupid with you, blues. I want that. I want to be reckless and carefree. But I also want to be a good...a good mate for you.” He blushed furiously, “I want to the man of your dreams, to cook and care for you, body and soul.” He smiled to himself slyly, “I know you're terribly stubborn, but humor me spoiling you rotten, please. Its all im good at.”    



	36. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they dance, yeah its gay

**[[Audiomachine | Eternal Flame]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EiiM3WvBdk) **

Midnight came clear and silent, as Shadow and Blues walked along the forest path, holding hands, their fingers perfectly laced together.   
  
“Does this look familiar?”   
  
Blues felt his heart shudder in his chest, snd his knees grew weak.   
  
The sakura grove. Where they first…   
  
“This is a sacred spring. I intended the bonding ceremony to take place here, but…” He kept a soft smile to himself, “I was selfish, and did not realize how young you were.”   
  
Blues gave shadows hand a shaky squeeze.   
  
“Please, Beloved. Let us bathe.”   
  
\---

"I hope this shit doesn't kill the fishes," Blues remarked after he pulled his shirt off and looked down at his arm, not really looking forward to the sight of it opened up. He figured it'd be even worse than when Cut had checked on it, and that was bad enough.  
  
The crystal clear water of the spring reflected the moon's slim face on its calm surface, small ripples passing whenever the breeze blew.   
  
Shadow hummed, casting Blues a sidelong glance as he undid the sash to his yukata.   
  
"The water will purify it, do not worry. No harm will come to the animals," the shinobi told Blues, speaking lightly. Under the subtle glow of the moon, he slid the fabric of his kimono down his shoulders, letting the sleeves fall past his fingers.   
  
Blues trusted his word - he knew that the spring would cleanse his body of the acid - and suddenly didn't feel bad about letting the near tar-like inside of his arm come into contact with the pristine water.   
  
Now completely undressed, save for undergarments, his clothes strewn about the ground in contrast to Shadow's neatly folded yukata, Blues stood before the water, staring quietly at it for a moment before stepping in, his body gradually acclimating to the coolness of it the further he waded in. He wiggled his toes into the sand, finding the water had a comforting feeling to it.   
  
Shadow wasn't far behind, and Blues glanced at him as he joined him in the deeper part of the spring, the water up to their bellybuttons. For whatever reason, the young man suddenly felt self-conscious with the shinobi gazing down at him, his cool eyes flicking towards Blues' limp arm.   
  
"May I?" he spoke softly as he slowly reached out with his hand, looking back into the boy's eyes.   
  
"Mm." Blues nodded his head curtly, angling his mangled arm more towards the shinobi so that he could take a look at it. He couldn't even feel the brushing of fingertips as his arm was lifted and opened up, not necessarily wanting to look at it himself.   
  
He'd seen his body ripped and shredded almost into nothing but pieces and hardly bat an eye, but the intense damage the acid had caused was enough to make his stomach lurch.   
  
While he watched Shadow carefully examine his arm in his hands, Blues felt his eyes well up with tears, dangerously close to spilling down his cheeks.   
  
Sometimes, it was hard to believe that Shadow cared for him the way he did. Like he actually mattered, when he knew a lot of the things he had caused could have been avoided had he never returned home.   
  
A lot of things that would be better without him.   
  
Thankfully, Shadow didn't notice his watery eyes, much too focused on the shambles that was Blues' arm as he dipped his hand into the water to scoop some up, holding it over the wreck of melted wires and circuits to let it trickle down so that he could make sure Blues still couldn't feel the pain.   
  
Once he was certain, Shadow gently brought the arm completely into the water, his fingers lightly working along the inner workings to help guide the cleansing water into Blues' system.   
  
The two were silent as Shadow meticulously moved his fingers to wipe away what he could, knowing that the spring water would finish the job, both lost in their own thoughts with the dead of night fueling their ruminations and the calming atmosphere easing their worries.   
  
After thoroughly checking over the arm once again after washing it, Shadow finished with Blues' arm, and he smiled kindly at him, one side of his face glowing thanks to the moonlight.   
  
Blues felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, and he thought back to what Shadow had told him about how he made him feel.   
  
There were times when he still felt that love-sick feeling, but those moments weren't as frequent as they had been.   
  
Not that his heart didn't flutter anymore if Shadow so much as fixed his gaze on him. Not that his head never fogged up as he thought of nothing but him and his gentle touches.   
  
It was simply that he wasn't as nervous as he had been those months back to act upon his feelings; yet, the shinobi was still able to catch him off-guard at times, making his hair fluff and his cheeks flush to his chagrin.   
  
But even better was when he caught Shadow off-guard with his own advances and teasing. How cute his reactions were when Blues approached with a coy look, if even just to get a reaction out of him and nothing else. HAHA. SURE   
  
Shadow was a big sucker, and Blues knew it all too well.   
  
Thinking about it made Blues laugh to himself, only, he didn't notice a small giggle pass through his lips, and Shadow quirked a brow.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked.   
  
Blues just grinned. "Nothing."   
  
"Nothing, hm?" Shadow chuckled as he splashed lightly at the boy, stepping closer.   
  
"No! I only have one arm - not fair...!" Blues used his good arm to splash back at Shadow, an attempt to fend him off as he took a step back.   
  
"Fair or not, that just makes things easier for me," Shadow smiled triumphantly, like a rogue who had gotten away with coin after running from his pursuers and outsmarting them, the water hitting his chest.   
  
When he went to grab Blues into a tight hug, the young man caught on before he had the chance.   
  
"SHIT...!" With a childish squeal, Blues turned and made to run away further into the water, beaming wildly. However, he quickly lost his balance in the water with only one functioning arm, and he let out a sharp squawk as he fell face-first into the spring, his cry abruptly cut off once his head went under.   
  
Shadow halted, eyes wide, but when Blues resurfaced, hair dripping wet and mouth agape as he spluttered, the shinobi burst into a fit of laughter, earning himself a glare and an exaggerated pout from Blues, who fought to keep a goofy grin off of his own lips.   
  
That was what he liked to see; Shadow laughing. Shadow caught up in enjoying the moment.   
  
Shadow happy, even.   
  
Heart swelling at the sight, Blues smirked feindishly, not giving the shinobi time to react as he pounced at him, wrapping his arm around his neck, and Shadow gasped as he fell backwards into the water, his arms moving to secure themselves around Blues. They were under for only a moment, and Shadow pulled them both back up, Blues still clutched to him.   
  
The boy wrapped his legs around the shinobi's waist to hold on, breathless as they both laughed.   
  
When their laughter subsided, Blues gently combed his fingers through Shadow's wet hair, resting his hand on the man's shoulder.   
  
"You're a fuckin' dork," he snickered before dipping his head to press his lips to Shadow's, finding it incredibly difficult to stop smiling.

\---

**[[Tanuki Wa Ima... | Pom Poko]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoUTMPglkW4) **

“Whatever pleases you most, Darling.” Shadow’s hooded eyes glowed softly in contrast to the bright moon and crystal spring.  
  
He stood, for a long time, just holding Blues close to him, smiling into the crook of the young man’s neck. A quiet hum arose in the back of the shinobi’s throat, a deep and calming sound, and he began to sway--just barely enough for Blues to notice.   
  
The song was familiar. He had sung it once before to Blues at the temple. A tender song, yearning and melancholy. A song about the end of all things old and a realization of the beginning of all things new. The struggle to let go and accept destiny’s calling.   
  
“...don’t sing the lyrics, or I’ll cry on you, asshole.” Blues rasped, already starting to tear up, feeling Shadow’s fingers thread through his thick hair.   
  
“I won’t.” The humming continued, and so began the kissing, Shadow’s lips to his friend’s neck, until he was singing aloud.   
  
“You fool.” Blues hugged him close, shivering.   
  
“For you alone.” The shinobi murmured, gently setting the boy back down into the water so his feet could touch the silky sand below.   
  
“Blues…?”   
  
“Mm.” He made a weak noise, looking away.   
  
“Have you ever danced with another before?”   
  
Blues stiffened, and pressed his knees together, just now feeling his nakedness.   
  
“...like, formally? Not...really.”   
  
“Do you know the waltz?” Shadow gazed down at him serenely. “This song is in three-four.”   
  
Blues continued to look away, a little indignant.   
  
“Take my hand. Let me show you.”   
  
“...c-can we put...something on first?” Blues stammered, feeling childish as his cheeks flushed pink.   
  
Shadow blinked, cocking his head.   
  
“There’s no reason to.”   
  
Blues huffed, and squirmed about, until the shinobi began to churr warmly, taking the boy’s hands in his, placing the bad one at his hip for him to hold up himself.   
  
“Be still now, Darling. You won't be able to see your feet well at night, so just follow me as best you can.” Shadow whispered, and pulled back, forcing Blues to step forward.   
  
“La ah la dah, one-two-three, yes, that’s it...mm...hmm...hm-mm…” The shinobi sang and hummed along, smiling as Blues grew less clumsy with each step, adamantly staring down at their feet, however. “Very good, Darling.”   
  
The water did nothing guide them gently, and not one splash was made, only simple swirling eddies that flowed from their movements.   
  
“There...now lay your head on my shoulder, Love...la ah la dah...it’s sad, but it’s full of hope, yes, it is...mmhmm...mm..” Shadow purred, reassuring Blues as he felt hot tears against his neck.   
  
Their dance slowed, so the shinobi could hold him close, bodies flush to one another, his lips at his mate’s temple.   
  
“I love you...” He whispered, and the wind echoed, making Blues shiver.   
  
“...” The young man held Shadow tighter, sighing hotly.   
  
/”Let us say goodbye to the past here, Beloved.”/ The Japanese was no more than a gentle hum in his ear.   
  
Blues nodded.   
  
“It will be slow, and kind, are you ready for that? It will be more so during the temple's bonding ceremony.” Shadow pulled away to catch Blues’ gaze.   
  
“...As long as I’m with you…nothing else matters…” Blues mumbled, then jolted as he felt delicate fingers brush away the strands of hair from his face, before even more delicate lips met his.   
  
“Relax, my love. Let me worship you as I have longed to do.” Shadow’s eyes shone kindly with nothing but adoration. He stroked the young man’s cheek, admiring him. “You are so beautiful...sometimes it’s difficult for me to take in all at once.”   
  
Blues fidgeted, feeling himself blush.   
  
The shinobi laughed softly.   
  
“It’s very true. It’s not just your ‘stunning personality’ I love, Juliet,” He teased, “It’s your body as well.” His own cheeks grew warm.   
  
Blues wanted to retort, to say something snarky, and clever, but Shadow had already begun to kiss him again, trailing his tongue and lips down the boy’s chest, causing him to clam up.   
  
“Let us return to the shore, Darling.”   
  
\--   
  
It took all Blues’ strength to stay quiet, to resist the urge to ham it up while Shadow’s tongue teased at his nipples for what seemed like hours, taking his sweet time getting down to the boy’s need.   
  
Once his hips were nibbled at, he could stand it no longer, and reached down to relieve himself instead, but the wandering hand was caught firmy by the wrist, and held to the ground while Shadow continued.   
  
Blues began to whine and squirm, panting hotly. Shadow had been kissing and touching every last bit of him for the past /hour/. Except the ONE THING he wanted him to touch.   
  
“Shadowwwww….!” He whimpered, a childish squeak in his throat, and he kicked out a leg with impatience. He was in pain at this rate, and wiggled his hips, his belly slick with pre cum as his shaft bobbed against it. “Please…! Ah...uhn...it…it hurts…”   
  
“I did this for a week straight to help build my stamina, Darling.” A sly grin spread across his lips. “Never once did I finish.”   
  
But Blues was delirious with lust, and didn't listen. He drooled a bit, just looking at Shadow’s length. His ass CLENCHED iN anTICIPATION.   
  
“At the temple we will spend an entire night of devotion to one another. But tonight, I will spare you, Darling.” Shadow purred, finally bringing his silken hand down to touch the boy, squeezing him lightly.   
  
Blues jerked, but was not fast enough for the shinobi, and Shadow’s grip tightened painfully at the base, preventing him from spilling a single drop.   
  
Blue’s wanted to scream as the shinobi ran his tongue along the twitching shaft, but ignoring the crown. He instead sunk lower, and lapped at the boy’s POUCH _were goin with that_ , taking one into his mouth, suckling gently.   
  
He couldn't stop himself, and cried out.   
  
In an instant, he found himself gagged with his own scarf, drool seeping out from the corners of his mouth as his eyes rolled back.   
  
Shadow resumed his worship.   
  
Blues felt ready to die after five more minutes, the pleasure from before becoming a dull ache.   
  
“Relax, I will soothe you.” Shadow noticed the boy’s placancy, and loosened his grip on the base of the shaft before taking it into his mouth.   
  
Blued moaned with exhaustion from behind the gag, head to the side as his hips thrust up with eager instinct. He felt something push into his rump, and gladly spread his legs, arching his hips back to meet it.   
  
To Shadow’s dismay, the boy only lasted a few seconds longer, before his muffled squealing could be heard, his rugged little body writhing with pleasure as the shinobi skillfully drank him dry, his fingers working quickly into the slick velvet.   
  
The shinobi continued to milk him, fingering him as he massaged the boy’s pouch, throat rippling around the glans, until the squeals became screams, then hoarse begging.   
  
Shadow let up, pulling away, panting a bit himself. Against his will, he had finished, just listening to Blues’ cries.   
  
Slowly, he removed the gag, and breathlessly kissed at his lover’s lips.   
  
“Fucker….!” Blues gasped, shuddering violently in the afterglow. “I wanted you in my ass!”   
  
Shadow smiled, a little tiredly.   
  
“After the bonding ceremony, you can use my body as you wish, wherever you wish. But until then, I am law where my territory lies.”   
  
Blues just grumbled, love-fatigue making him sleepy.   
  
“Hush now. Rest, and I will care for you.” Shadow purred, and Blues twitched as the soft lips and tongue washed gently over his tenderness, soothing him.   
  
He wanted to fuck again, but after all they’d been through in the past twenty four hours…? Sleep sounded best.   
  
Blues quickly drifted off as he felt silken hands wash his hair and body with something oily and sweet.

[ **[Mukashi o Ima ni Nasuyoshimo ga na | Pom Poko]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uz4OLOpXKCo)

  
The moon above held water, pure and sacred, the crescent glistening like a silver promise ring.   
  
Shadow worked slowly and diligently to wash the snoozing youth in the calm waters, fingers trembling as they grazed the smooth, tanned skin.   
  
..it was an honor, deep and true, to be with him like this.   
  
Carefully, he split the cursed arm from the shoulder at the seam, setting it aside to thoroughly cleanse the inside. Once he had finished, he took his own scarf, and wrapped the exposed shoulder like it was an open wound, lacing the silky soft material around the boy’s torso to keep it secure.   
  
Satisfied with his work, he rose to his knees, gently placing his treasured kimono over Blues’ sleeping form.   
  
The shinobi gave him one last look before wading back into the water, staring up at the moon.   
  
“Kaguya, She-who-knows-the-dividing-pain, listen to my plea. I have been shown two paths. One sure and steady, the other wild and unknown.” He kept his voice low.   
  
“Guide me to the path my heart truly desires. Cloud my views of love and devotion no longer. Give me strength to accept my decisions, and let my grief be swift for the one I will lose.”   
  
The coqui frogs peeped reassuringly to him, and an autumn breeze sent ripples across the crystal spring, causing a lone lotus bloom to drift towards his outstretched palms.   
  
“...You say this is my choice, and no higher power can deny true love?” Shadow whispered, staring down at the beautiful flower in his hands. “...Forgive me, for I can see now what I must do.”   
  
“For his sake, I will not falter.”   
  
The sound a heart makes when it dims is quiet, and if you are listening for it, you will hear how it beats with dull purpose.   
  
It would take time for it to heal.   
  
\--   
  
Blues awoke to bright daylight, and immediately began to complain loudly about it, hiding his face in Shadow’s neck. They lay naked on the soft grass of the shoreline, with the shinobi’s kimono covering them.   
  
The man churred quietly, kissing the top of the boy's head as a warm breeze ruffled their hair.   
  
“Where….where’s my arm?!” Blues bristled, trying to push himself up on an elbow that wasn't there.   
  
“You can't use it, Blues.” Shadow frowned with confusion. “It’s nothing but deadweight. I had to remove it anyway to cleanse the attachment point.”   
  
“Yeah, well...I…” Blues sounded like a very unhappy piglet as the shinobi sat up, letting the sun strike the boy.   
  
At the frantic, throaty protests, Shadow laughed, and lay back down, holding his friend close.   
  
“I thought you’d be happy. The rainy season seems to be ending now.” He rolled onto his back, looking up at the sun, which had become a strange comfort for him in the past couple of months. “We’ll have good weather for our travels, hmm?” He beamed, giggling as he kissed Blues’ temple, just short of giddily.   
  
“Wanna…” Blues shimmied a bit, feeling his GOOD OL MORNIN WOOD rub against Shadow’s warm thigh. “...nmm…”   
  
“No. And you won’t convince me.” The shinobi’s jaw was set. “Well, perhaps you could, but don't take it as a challenge. We should think of heading back to your father's house to prepare and say goodbye. I’ll take my night with Metaru when I return to the mansion to collect my things.” Shadow pulled himself up, taking Blues with him, smiling as the young man nestled into his lap, hugging him tightly.   
  
“Then, once the bonding ceremony is complete, we leave.” The shinobi whispered, stroking the boy’s sun fluffed hair, eyes a shimmering sapphire. “And we will be together…” He closed his eyes as they began to water, “...forever, Beloved.”

\---

"Forever's a pretty long time..." Blues mumbled, still not quite awake. He yawned, silently willing Shadow not to move so that he could just fall back to sleep in his lap. "You think we'll be around that long?"  
  
Shadow blinked open his eyes, glancing down at the top of Blues' head.   
  
"I mean...sure, we're robots and all that, so I guess we could have forever if we really wanted."   
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early in the day to be thinking about such things?" Shadow queried, a small chuckle in his throat.   
  
Blues sighed, liking the sound of the shinobi's quiet laugh against his ear, and shrugged. "I don't know, dude. Sometimes you just gotta question your own mortality right after you wake up."   
  
Shadow ruffled his hair, eliciting a grumble from the young man. "Yes, well, you will have plenty of time to do that on the way back to your father's. Now up, Darling, and get yourself dressed." He nudged Blues with his knee, prompting him to get off of his legs.   
  
Thankfully, Blues didn't feel like arguing and listened, silently obeying like a cat that had been rejected a seat on its owner's lap.   
  
As he stood, he looked over to where his damaged arm lay, before he went to put his clothes back on, taking a little more time than usual thanks to the missing arm that sat at his feet.   
  
Shadow had pulled his kimono back on, securing it closed by winding the obi around his waist and tying it off. His hair, although not as messy as Blues', was still disheveled enough for him to take it out of the hairtie, and he went to the water to comb his wet fingers through the jet locks.   
  
Blues sat nearby, watching out of the corner of his eye, distracted by the shinobi's long lashes as he fiddled with his hair.   
  
"You still gotta get your hair cut," he pointed out as Shadow pulled his hair up, ready to tie it once more.   
  
"Yes," he smiled, his hands moving on muscle memory alone, giving the boy a sidelong glance, "I plan to do so at the temple. There is a good bit of things we must do before departing. That's why the sooner we get back to leave, the better."   
  
Blues hummed in acknowledgement, running his hand through his own hair.   
  
"I...I feel bad for leaving Rock and Roll already.  But I want to do this," he admitted reluctantly. "...You don't think they'll be mad at me, do you?" He looked over at Shadow just as he went to stand up.   
  
"They will miss you, of course," Shadow nodded, expression kind. "But they will understand. You can always talk to them while you are away."   
  
"I know." Blues got to his feet as well, screwing his mouth up in a small, weird frown. "I just don't want them to think that I don't want to be with them or anything. Especially Roll." He huffed to himself, knitting his brows. "I still haven't made up for all the shit I did to them."   
  
Shadow stepped over to him, dipping his head to place a peck on the boy's forehead.   
  
"Quiet now, Darling. Why don't you tell them in person? They will not be as quick to judge as you think."   
  
"I guess..." Blues continued to frown while Shadow picked up his arm JUST CARRYIN AROUND A DISSEMBODIED ARM, S'ALL GOOD, waiting for him to join him before making their way back through the woods.

\---

  
Shadow huffed, drawing back, face flushed.   
  
“You...could have just asked...y’know…” He breathed, wiping his mouth on his arm, glancing away embarrassedly.   
  
Blues knees shook, and he panted a bit himself. Thank God he’d been leaning on a tree for the whole thing.   
  
“Yeah, well, I know you’re an absolute bitch for oral, so I figured you’d just...hah...go for it eventually.”   
  
Shadow rose to his feet, leering off into the distance.   
  
“I should have bitten your face instead. Maybe /then/ you’d keep your bratty comments to yourself.” The shinobi walked a bit stiffly, an arm hanging out from his sleeve at his waist. A rude gesture in their context that would have translated easily to “I’m still single.”   
  
“If I keep up the bratty comments, will you shove that up my ass? I can't imagine you’d be able to walk all the way back like /that/.” He pointed to Shadow’s ginger gait.   
  
The shinobi’s face pulled back into a foxish sneer, and he turned around, his complexion altering briefly to resemble the animal menacingly, but in a slightly comical fashion. His hair bristled like fur.   
  
“Stop using yourself as bait, or we’ll never get out of these woods!” He hissed, startling Blues into falling backwards.   
  
Shadow’s face returned to its usual rounded cheeks, rosy with messy laughter.   
  
“I used to do that to scare Bass, too. I can do cats and frogs as well.” The shinobi chuckled, helping a ruffled Blues up.   
  
“Alright, ALRIGHT!” The young man grunted, sighing hotly as he glowered. “Then let me suck you off. You look fuckin’ stupid with that penguin walk of yours.”   
  
\--   
  
“...You’ve improved…” Shadow’s normally pale face was bright red, all the way up to his ears, a slender hand trying to cover it all as he looked down at a grinning Blues. The boy stuck out his tongue, showing off how he’d swallowed everything.   
  
“Ahh…” His grin grew wider, and the shinobi huffed, and lightly kicked at him.   
  
“Get up, you’re making a fool of your--mmf!” Shadow jerked back as Blues sprung to his feet, grabbing the man and kissing him full on the mouth.   
  
Shadow’s resolve weakened immensely, but the sheer NERVE--!   
  
“...We…don’t…have….TIME…!” The shinobi lost his temper, and Blues found himself slammed up against the tree in a chokehold, Shadow flush to his back. “Act your age!”   
  
“Look, you’re like, halfway there, just put it in, Shadow…!” Blues faked a moan, trying not to laugh.   
  
The chokehold tightened, and Blues gagged a bit. He still grinned, feeling the shinobi push him further, already hard again.   
  
“Wait until we’ve left. You’ll pay for all of this.” Shadow hissed in his ear. “Then I’ll have my way with you whenever I please.”   
  
Blues felt his mouth water at the prospect, and his dick strained against his jeans.   
  
“As punishment, YOU’LL have to walk back like this.” The boy jolted as he felt the shinobi’s hand slip into his pants, stroking him slowly. “Shape up, or get used to the feeling.” The hand slid back out, leaving Blues’ hips twitching.   
  
  
\--   
  
Everyone was pleased to see Blues and Shadow back, and looking much better than before.   
  
“Blues, we decided we’re...going to come along with you.” Elecman piped up, forced confidence plastered to his face as they all sat down to lunch in the barn.   
  
Blues nearly spat out his hot dog.   
  
“What’s this “we” business, kemosabe?”   
  
Quick shot him a cold glare.   
  
“We’re going back to Dr. Light. If everyone’s going to be making amends, I’ll be damned if I’m the last.” Then, quietly, as he tried to hide a blush with his hand, looking away, “And Elec really wants to, so…”   
  
“It’ll be so nice to see Dad again.” Ice smiled demurely, and Cut beamed like the sun.   
  
“Yeah! And Rock, too!”   
  
“It’ll be nice to see Roll again--” Elec said a bit dreamily, but was cut off by--   
  
“What about my WIFE?! My DAUGHTER?!”   
  
“Oh!” Elec laughed nervously, “Bass and Rock are gonna switch places with us, and take care of the barn while we’re gone.”   
  
“Won't there be a latency period?” Shadow spoke up smoothly.   
  
“Yeah, no biggie.” Cut shrugged. “It’ll only be a day or so without someone in the barn, so we’ve prepared enough feed for the cows until Bass and Rock get back.”   
  
Blues didn't look happy, but he didn't argue. Cows wouldn't drop dead after being left alone for a few days. Lord knows how long they had been left to fend for themselves with Madame’s stallmates when their original owner vanished.   
  
“It’s okay, Blues. We set up an irrigation system to wash out their stalls too.” Ice piped up.   
  
The man just frowned.   
  
\--   
  
“You should say goodbye to them. It may...be a while.” Shadow’s fingers curled around Blues’ as they stood together in Madame’s stall, watching her munch lazily at her feed.   
  
“We’ll be back. Probably by winter.” The shinobi gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him.   
  
Silence.   
  
“Do you want me to stay, or?”   
  
“...Stay. They’re part of our family. Let’s just be with them for a while.” **  
  
**


	37. Le Temps Des Cerises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _J’aimerai toujours le temps des cerises_  
>  C’est de ce temps-là que je garde au cœur  
> Une plaie ouverte  
> Et Dame Fortune, en m’étant offerte  
> Ne pourra jamais fermer ma douleur  
> J’aimerai toujours le temps des cerises  
> Et le souvenir que je garde au cœur

[ **[Le Temps Des Cerises | Porco Rosso]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFtI2OPJLME)

 

Blues walked up to the cow, who turned her head to look at the source of the approaching footsteps, jaws working at cud.  
  
The boy ran his hand along her withers, and Madame lazily flicked her ears.  
  
"You keep the kids in line while I'm gone, y'hear?" Blues patted the cow's shoulder, in which she twitched as if asking for more pets. The boy obliged, scritching the stiffer furs of her top coat, eliciting the cow to toss her head happily when she stopped the twitching after getting what she wanted. "It's more like you're watching over them than the other way around, right?"  
  
When Madame snorted as if she was agreeing, Blues laughed.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her neck, resting a cheek against her strong build.  
  
Shadow had to strain his ears when Blues' voice dropped to a whisper, remaining quiet so that he could get out what he wanted to say, just barely making out his words.  
  
"I know you're just a cow, but you mean more than that to me." He spoke to her softly, something that someone who didn't know him would've probably laughed at. "You've been there for me when no one else was. I'm...sorry I haven't really been there for you lately."  
  
Before he could say anything else sappy, Miss Moo trodded over to join them, nudging her muzzle against Blues' side.  
  
Unable to pet them both at the same time, Blues giggled to himself as he moved his hand to Miss Moo, letting her lick it for a moment.  
  
"Alright, Missy. Be good for your mom." Blues rubbed his palm on Miss Moo's forehead, smirking. "Don't take after me and wander off for a stray bull or anything."  
  
Shadow puffed up indignantly.  
  
"Stray...?!"  
  
The grin on Blues' lips spread as he snickered at the shinobi's reaction, a pout gracing his features.  
  
  
\--

The sun had begun to set, and as day parted with night, Blues and Shadow stood at the crossroads.  
  
Elec and his brothers stood on one end, and Metal stood on the other.   
  
“Be safe.” Shadow murmured, lingering.   
  
And it hurt.   
  
“...” Blues lowered his eyes. “You too.”   
  
Suddenly, he bristled, eyes like fire on Metal.   
  
“Take good care of him, you hear me?!” He forced back tears, “Don’t…” He turned away, “...Break his heart…”   
  
“...Blues…” Shadow’s eyes grew wide with surprise, and he reached out--but drew back, a sakura blush on his cheeks as he too, turned away, hiding oily vision.   
  
/I’ve sworn to care for him. I won't go back on that promise./ Metal signed solemnly, and Elec quietly translated for Blues.

\--

After saying goodbye to the cow and heifer, after leaving the barn behind, now accompanied by their brothers, Blues trusted Metal's word and couldn't bear to do much more than nod.   
  
Before he had the chance to do or say something that would only make leaving THE ONE HE IS GAYEST FOR worse, the boy began the trek opposite of the one the shinobi would take.  
  
The other robot masters exchanged a glance before they followed Blues, bidding Shadow and Metal goodbye until they would see them again.  
  
Blues wiped his forearm across his eyes before the others caught up with him, and Elec matched his stride as the boy adjusted his shades back into place. He fumbled for something to say, twiddling his fingers, but the moment he glanced over at Blues' face and saw the bitter frown upon it, he quickly thought otherwise.  
  
Cut and Quick made conversation, with Ice and Elec joining in every now and then. Their excitement to see Dr. Light was evident in their voices, and Blues couldn't help but feel some of their enthusiasm.  
  
Still...his thoughts kept wandering back to Shadow, no matter what he did.  
  
It was only one night, he knew, but after being by his side for so long, the boy felt as though an important part of him was missing. The happiness he felt when he was with Shadow was of its own degree - nothing else could compare, not even in the slightest - and he missed it by the second. He longed for his comforting presence - just to be with him...  
  
Blues looked up at the darkened sky, stars beginning to shine their way through the evening clouds.  
  
As long as he was happy, that was all that mattered to Blues. WE GET IT BLUES FFS  
  
\--  
  
By the time the group made it to Light Labs, the stars blanketed the night sky, Light Labs aglow as light poured from the windows.  
  
They were all too excited - even Quick, although he put on his usual cool demeanor to hide it - to bother giving any kind of warning before barging in, their creator startled by the front door suddenly opening with four robot masters that proceeded to surround him, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Blues trailed in, stepping to the side to lean against the wall. He smiled as he watched.  
  
Even Roll appeared at the commotion, and a blush was brought onto her cheeks as Elec, Cut, and Ice gushed over her, more than excited to see her. Quick had his arms folded, grinning to himself COOLY.  
  
"Blues?"  
  
Dr. Light's voice startled the boy out of his musings, and he jerked to attention, recovering with a signature smirk.  
  
"Hey, Dad," he greeted him nonchalantly.  
  
But Light ignored the small grin, bushy eyebrows furrowed instead as he glanced at where Blues should have had another arm. The others had noticed the two talking, and quieted to listen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Shad--" Cut began to speak up in Blues' place, but the young man quickly interrupted.  
  
"/Shade/man," he nearly growled, glaring at Cut, who tensed.  
  
Dr. Light only frowned further, noticing the exchange.  
  
"Come, let's get you patched up, son," the old man lightly pressed his hand to Blues' back to usher him to the lab. "You can tell me more while I get you a new arm put together."  
  
In the lab, Blues sat atop the table, his father the only other in the room.  
  
"...You can give me a stronger buster, can't you?" Blues asked as he watched his father pull out supplies, sitting patiently.  
  
"Yes, I can," Light answered, fiddling with circuits and wires. He looked up, turning in his chair to his son. "Rock's blueprints are near identical to yours." The man paused. "Is it because of Shademan...?"  
  
Blues frowned deeply, betraying his thoughts.  
  
"I...I need to stop him, so he can't hurt Shadow anymore." Blues felt his heart ache when he thought back to Shade's last attack. When Shadow had jumped in front of his rapier.  
  
"...I need to protect him..."  
  
Light stared at his son, his own heart sinking.  
  
His eldest son still had battles yet to face.  
  
\--

/It’s been too long./   
  
/I’ve missed you so...no, no--/  
  
Shadow had bowed his head, nose to Metal’s shoulder, weeping silently.   
  
/Please, be happy, be with me.../ His friend signed worriedly back, pressing calloused hands into the shinobi’s soft sides.  
  
/...stay with me.../  
  
\--  
  
Night had finally come, the sun setting on one love for the moon to rise for another.  
  
They lay beside one another for a long time, bare as the day of their creation, doing nothing but enjoying one another’s presence.   
  
Metal was one of the few people Shadow could find true peace with.   
  
The mute robot was the first to move, not needing to sign a single word for the shinobi to understand what the tender kisses meant.  
  
“...Metaru, oh, my love…” Shadow found himself starting to smile as the kisses reached under his jaw, then to his face, Metal obviously overjoyed to have his friend back where he belonged -- in his bed.   
  
“Haha...ah...forgive me for forgetting...how we used to be…” The shinobi purred, eyes feathered by long lashes as he gazed up at Metal, who had settled above him looking just short of coy. “Love, I’ve missed you more than words can say…”   
  
He blushed, feeling rough fingers to his neck.  
  
/I’ll make up for every day we’ve lost together…/ Metal leaned down, feeling his heart ignite as their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
\--  
  
“Love, I should have begged for a year, not a night…!” Shadow’s hips arched, and his heart felt faint as Metal pleasured him the way he knew best, “Gods, Metaru...I’ll always...ah...hah…l-love you…”  
  
His friend hummed warmly, looking up with soft vermillion eyes.   
  
/I will always be here for you, never forget…/  
  
\--  
  
They spent the rest of the night holding one another, beaming like children reunited after summer vacation, their bodies glowing together more brilliantly than the midnight sun.   
  
“I love you, love you, love you…” Shadow churred as Metal played with his hair, braiding it mindlessly. “...and I don't want to sleep, if it means I can stay awake just to look at you…”  
  
/You’re such a sap, Dear./   
  
“Only you know how hopeless of a romantic I am…” Shadow sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Metal’s neck.   
  
/Will you bring Blues back when you’re done?/ The mute cocked his antennae cutely.  
  
The shinobi tensed, then let out a low breath.  
  
“...No. He’s...solely devoted.” A dismissive chuff, “In a perfect world, I’d have you both to love, to hold...but alas, destiny...has other plans for me.”   
  
Metal lay still for a while.  
  
/...You’ve decided?/  
  
Shadow sat up, smiling fondly as Metal cuddled up in his lap.   
  
“I have no future with you, Beloved. You know this as well as I do.” He bent to kiss his friend’s cheek. “We would grow old together, and nothing else.”  
  
Shadow slowly became solemn.  
  
“But know this. Know this for the rest of your life. That until my dying day, I will love and cherish you, as my most treasured and beloved friend. I will always, always and forever return to you.”  
  
\--  
  
Morning came too quickly, and Shadow and Metal refused to crawl out of bed until noon, grumbling and clingy.   
  
/Don’t...keep him waiting, you fool./ Metal’s wheezing laughter made the shinobi blush. /Only you would look true love dead in the eye, and not see a damn thing.../ He stood behind the man, signing into his back as he gathered his clothes from the floor.  
  
/If you leave...and never return--/  
  
“Don't /you/ be foolish.” Shadow shot him a stern look as he pulled on his yukata.   
  
/I will still wait for you. I want you happy. I want you to fly now that your wings have grown./  
  
The shinobi turned slowly, meeting his best friend’s earnest, yet yearning gaze.  
  
“...You’ve always known. I’ve never belonged here, no matter how much I’ve tried to force it…”  
  
/Go./ Quiet. Slow. To the belly.  
  
Then, harsh, frantic, pounding into his chest.  
  
/GO…! GO…! He needs you as much as you need him! Go while I still can bear it, go!/  
  
Shadow lingered.  
  
And his heart stung, and his wire veins ached, and it hurt, it hurt, hurt more and more with each kiss.  
  
Shadow lingered.  
  
And it hurt.   
  
\--  
  
It was sunset by the time Shadow had gathered his belongings from his room, and left the Wily Mansion for the final time.  
  
He gazed back, longingly.  
  
The brambled hills had become rose bushes, the ever dark sky unusually gray golden in the last rays of the sun.   
  
But when he turned his back on it, saw the path to which he would travel, the road to Blues…  
  
It no longer mattered.  
  
He did not linger.  
  
He felt no pain.


	38. LIGHT UP THE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHT YOUD SEEN THE LAST OF ME BITCH

[ **[Itsudemo Darekage]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwPZFlw6xAg)

Shadow took his rest under the old Sakura tree that held great memories.   
  
Here, here, he had experienced his first meeting with Blues as a free man. A ronin, released from his vows to serve.   
  
He sat, and removed his kasa, gazing pensively out over the horizon, feeling a simple, gentle peace at the knowledge summer was dying, held tenderly by the promise that days of tranquility were soon to follow.  
  
A year.  
  
A year had passed, since it had all began.   
  
A timid step forward in the name of love.   
  
Shadow smiled to himself, cheeks as pink as the long gone sakura blossoms.   
  
But he was ready to run.  
  
He was ready to give himself to the one he loved, body and soul.  
  
His smile grew, grew until he was keeled over, hiding his blushing face with slender hands as he giggled.   
  
To be with Blues, traveling the world, experiencing life as a pair, a couple--  
  
Shadow squirmed giddily at the daydream.   
  
Finally...finally! Simplicity. Devotion.   
  
On the open road, no less…!  
  
The shinobi found himself in tears, laughing, just thinking of Blues. Oh, oh how his heart sang, sang until he wept.   
  
“Darling, Darling, soon...soon, I’ll be with you…”   
  
He churred bitterly.  
  
“I was such a damn fool, to think, for a single moment...I could be happy without you...that I could truly be myself without your hand holding mine...  
  
“Oh, Darling, no matter where I go, I know...I know you’ll always be by my side...and I’ll be at yours…”

[ **[Phantom]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XozMGxsbxLQ)  
  
Without warning, the sun slipped below the horizon, and night fell like a guillotine on its lingering warmth.   
  
A striking and evil wind rose up.  
  
There was a cold breeze that suddenly ruffled his kimono.   
  
“You speak so kindly of fate, to truly know His wishes.”  
  
It was low, smooth. Alluring. A voice that filled one with dread and faith. A most dangerous combination.  
  
Shadow sprung to his feet, katana drawn, eyes flashing red as he glanced around, hackles rising.  
  
“Shadow, dearest...there is no reason for such hostility…” The voice rumbled like a panther’s purr as it looked over fresh caught prey. “I’ve come to ask you nicely, this time.”  
  
“Show yourself, demon!” The shinobi shook, not with fear, but deep, deep rage. “I will end your monstrous ways once and for all!”   
  
“Precious, how you think you can manage another transformation like the other night.” The voice rang out all across the air, causing Shadow to tremble. “Such sloppy work, too...I’m disappointed you let that feral fury go to waste.”  
  
“SHOW YOURSELF!!” The shinobi bellowed, so overwhelmed by anger he felt nothing but a dull burning inside himself. “LET US END THIS!”   
  
“As you wish, my dear.”   
  
Shadow stumbled back as the night sky seemed to rend itself in two, a flashing rapier slicing through the darkness to reveal the indomitable Shademan.   
  
Demonic bat wings spread wide, leathery flesh rippling in the gusts he whipped up with them.   
  
He looked magnificent, sable black cape fluttering in the wind as he slowly descended to grip his talons into the dusty earth.   
  
Shade’s eyes were striking white. Blind, yet they pierced Shadow’s very soul.   
  
An evil aura enveloped the two, and the shinobi shuddered under its suffocating weight. He felt his skin prickle, and turn dark.  
  
He fought. Fought the urge to reduce himself to a monster equal in vengeance.  
  
“Bats do not need sight to hunt their prey, my dear…” Shade’s expression remained of utmost dignity, laced with a haughty sneer as he gazed unseeingly down at Shadow. “In fact, it has only heightened my other senses, and I thank you for that.”  
  
The shinobi spat at his feet in disgust.  
  
“However, you /will/ pay for ruining my beautiful face, you useless whore.” Shade flung out his arm, rapier drawn as his cape was thrown aside, fluttering to the ground. “And you will pay dearly.”

[ **[Shadowman's Theme]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw4LacGJQmQ)  
  
“Shut the fuck up, and duel me, Filth.” Shadow hissed, face peeling back into a vixen’s, fangs bared, eyes mere slits. “I have no more time to waste in my past, and you are the final tie I must cut!”   
  
“So be it. You will regret every second not bowing to my will, whore.”  
  
“I will slaughter you, in his name!”  
  
Shade bristled, his body overtaken by the evil aura, darkness rippling over his features until.it curled like an oily smoke around him.  
  
“BASTARD!!”  
  
“In the name of love, in the name of Blues, I will avenge it all!” Shadow let out a vixen’s scream, and lunged forward, katana cold moonsilver in the black night. “FOR BLUES!!”

\--

The night lit up with the clash of steel as Shade and Shadow dueled.   
  
The shinobi’s speed and accuracy were his only advantage against Shade’s seemingly effortless might.   
  
Every time Shadow felt he had finally cornered the vampire, he vanished, or leapt into the air to dodge, before attacking from behind.  
  
It had become a game of cat-and-mouse, and the shinobi was quickly becoming the mouse.   
  
“You haven't even made a dent in my armor, dear.” Shade smiled, parrying every single swing of Shadow’s katana as if it were child’s play, one arm folded behind his back as he slowly retreated, allowing the shinobi to believe he was gaining ground. “Are you getting tired?”   
  
The ninja realized with a quiet horror that he had begun to pant. He had put so much effort into his initial flurry of attacks that he had worn himself out within a few minutes.   
  
Had this been planned, had he been confident to battle long range, he would have struck with a barrage of shuriken. But those would have to wait.   
  
If there was a way he could force Shade to stay airborne, then he could destroy his wings with his weapons. But the vampire seemed more than content to wear him down to the bone here, on the ground.   
  
Shadow began to search frantically for a weak point in Shade’s movement.   
  
Granted, Shade was blind now, but he could still hear every -- damn!  
  
Shadow faltered at the realization that his foe had worn him down to force him to breathe heavily - a dead giveaway if he needed to find him by sound alone.   
  
The misstep cost him, and he felt the rapier jab him in the shoulder sharply, before flicking upwards, cutting across the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Next will be /your/ eyes, Shadow.” Shade whispered, watching with interest as the shinobi stepped back to catch his breath. “Shame your profession does so poorly at close combat. I thought someone of your expertise would have given me more of a challenge…”   
  
Shadow gasped for air, still searching for a way in. His fingers trembled around the hilt of his katana, the oil-blood dripping down his face to collect at his lips.   
  
Shademan loomed menacingly over him, a thin smirk on his lips. His presence alone made Shadow want to cower, to hide.  
  
The huntsman’s hounds. The hounds of hell had amassed to run him down. To tear his pelt from his flesh, his flesh from bone, till he could bleed no more.   
  
“Fuck.” Shadow felt it. Felt it cover him like an icy chill, racing up and down his wire veins. Tears, hot and burning, stung his eyes.   
  
But he couldn't back down. Though his knees shook, though Shade’s unseeing gaze pierced his heart, though he knew one hit with the broad side of the vampire’s hand could knock him senseless…  
  
Blues.  
  
“Are you giving up, dear? Have you met your match?”  
  
Blues.  
  
“Come quietly. Shall you submit, you will be rewarded, and spared.”  
  
Blues.  
  
Blues.  
  
Blues.  
  
Shadow heard nothing, saw nothing but.   
  
Like a whip, his katana was snapped to his side, and he tore down the top of his kimono, swiftly tying the sleeves around his waist.   
  
“Fight me as you are. Fight me as what we know you truly are. If I am to die in the name of my beloved, I will go as a vixen does against the hounds.”  
  
Shade’s eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed.

[ **[Shademan Theme]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do2UmpF4Olw)  
  
“You do not deserve to gaze upon my true strength.” He growled. “You are weak, too weak. If I were to transform here, your body would disintegrate.” He advanced, but Shadow did not move.   
  
Not even when their bodies were flush, not even when his face was grabbed, jaw clenched between a massive hand, held up.   
  
“Do you wish to fight as the monster you are, Shadow? Do you wish to give in? You know it is the only way….or do you...need incentive?”  
  
Threats fell on deaf ears.   
  
“It's such a pity I had to give you so many scars...but they’ll serve as reminders later...to who you truly belong to.”  
  
Shadow remained silent, quivering with revulsion as he felt Shade’s claws stroke along his sides.   
  
“Me.”   
  
His breath was close enough to smell.  
  
Oil. Rotten oil. Decaying oil and burnt wiring.   
  
Shadow froze, eyes wide, unseeing.   
  
No...no…no, it.couldn't be, it couldn't be--!  
  
He grew weak with fear, he grew weak with horror at the nightmare that had become reality.  
  
“Ah, you’ve noticed...Junkman has only shown me ways to grow stronger.”   
  
Shadow’s vision blurred, and he fell, his body caught in Shade’s strong arms.   
  
If he had the strength, he would have wretched until he could no more.  
  
Shade was no longer a vampire, but a cannibal.   
  
The shinobi lay like a dead thing in his grasp, cold and senseless as clawed hands stroked his hair and side.   
  
“There you go...that’s it, just relax.” Shade purred, “I’m much too fond of your body to let it go to waste, so you’ll be spared.”  
  
Something stirred in Shadow, however.   
  
Something quiet.   
  
Something small.   
  
Something warm.  
  
There was a muffled noise, and Shade’s head snapped upwards with a snarl, white eyes piercing the branches of the sakura.   
  
Shadow sensed it, heard it, felt it.../knew/ it.  
  
Shademan’s breath left him in a rush, oil gushing from his gaping mouth as the shinobi took a split second action to thrust his katana straight through his solar plexus, piercing his core.  
  
“You were going to use her as bait! A CHILD!” Shadow screamed, twisting the blade violently within the vampire’s chest. “You were going to bring them ALL here, so you could devour them yourself!”   
  
Shade’s white pupils rolled back, his body shuddering as the oil ignited within the sparks of his core.   
  
But it was more than Shadow could take, and his hand slipped from the hilt of his sword.

 **[[ETERNAL SHADOW FALLS]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pcn2eq0iSX4)**  
  
The shinobi’s flesh rippled and bulged horrifically at the seams, turning black and bristly as oil began to ooze from from every pore. His face pulled back, teeth becoming acid soaked fangs, and eyes straining apart from the skull to flash red and roll wildly in their sockets.  
  
Slender hands grew into gnarled talons that curled at his sides.  
  
And with a gory ripping sound, he loomed in beastly form under the moon.   
  
His massive form hulked above Shademan, and he swung his slavering jaws towards the man, bloody eyes searchlight white. An eerie hiss slid out from his throat, snake like tongue writhing between his tusks.   
  
Shademan smiled.   
  
“Pathetic. You’ll never defeat me if you can't even control your inner demons.” He tore the katana from his chest and dual wielded it with his own rapier. “If this is the only way you know to damage me. You give in so easily, Kitsune.”   
  
At his true name, Shadow’s lips curled back, a gurgling rasp in his throat as black, tarry acid spilled over his gums onto the ground.   
  
“You are so slow now, look how weary you are. You are drunk with power, and by refusing this form, you've only made your body weaker...you should have accepted this part of you, instead of shunning it.”  
  
“....Y...O...U….” The words gushed like vomit from the beast's maw, and it took staggering steps towards Shademan. “W...I...L...L...P...A...Y…”   
  
The vampire’s face split into a wild grin, and the swords in his hands twirled with deathly skill as they struck and clanged against the demon’s talons.   
  
They were nothing but knives to the monster, and its pelt bubbled and smoked as its rage grew.  
  
Suddenly, its head whipped about wildly, jaws snapping erratically as it went to bite.   
  
“I wanted to see you at full strength...full power...is this all you can do?” Shade beat back the thundering beast with the swords, making it flinch as the metal slashed at his nose and lips. “I’ll eat her in front of you if that’s what it takes. You can watch her scream as I peel away her flesh with my teeth…but will you become stronger like I have it you do it yourself?”   
  
Shademan’s wings unfurled like dark sails and he took into the air, forcing Kitsune to recoil onto its hind legs, clumsily swiping at him as he dive bombed, slicing deep wounds into the beast.  
  
“Grow stronger in your rage, Kitsune! Become like me, and we will rule this earth together!”   
  
The monster howled in pain as the blades plunged into the back of its neck, and threw its head back.  
  
“There!”   
  
Shade ascended like a hawk into the branches of the tree, and slashed Roll’s bindings.  
  
Her eyes, which had been squeezed shut at the horrors beneath her, snapped open wide, and she screeched in panic against her gag.   
  
The rope was cut.  
  
The girl plummeted towards the demon’s gaping jaws.  
  
[**[THE HOUNDS | PROTOMEN]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LChtBpTjvTY)  
  
Kitsune’s bloody eyes peeled back white as a shadowed figure flew through the air, slamming into Roll as she fell, taking her with it as they fell to the ground.   
  
His boarish snout flared, and he craned his head down to stare at the pair.  
  
“Roll! Roll, Jesus fuckin Christ, are you okay?!”   
  
Kitsune’s ears stiffened and swiveled towards the voice, his smog tail curling upwards, tongue out and drooling mindlessly.  
  
“Yeah, I--”  
  
“Hang on, I’m gonna get you outta--”  
  
The blade tip of a katana cut into the tender flesh of his throat, the same of a rapier into Roll’s.  
  
“Why don't you both stay for dinner? We're just about to begin the feast.”   
  
“BLUES!! ROLL!!”   
  
Kitsune’s head jerked like a puppet towards the new voices, eyes rolling in its head.

HE HAS DOLLAR STORE GOOGLY EYES AT THIS RATE  
  
Bass and Rock tore through the wheat field, stumbling out onto the scene.   
  
Rock froze in his tracks as Kitsune turned its rolling eyes onto him, fangs pulling up around its loose jaw in a ghastly grin.  
  
“Stay behind me!” Bass yelled, buster aimed at the wild eyed monster as he looked towards Blues and Roll.   
  
“This is much too perfect. Fate has set the final scene for our Romeo and Juliet…” Shade’s eyed flashed as his face twisted into an insane grin. “And the tragedy will commence!”   
  
[ [ **LIGHT UP THE NIGHT]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkLvpt9Z3fA)  
  
“LIKE HELL IT WILL!” Blues roared, and beat down the katana at his throat, throwing Roll aside to stand above her, protecting her. “SAY YOUR PRAYERS, FUCKER, 'CUZ YOUR BITCH ASS IS DYIN' TONIGHT!”  
  
He had arrived with his buster fully charged.   
  
He was ready.   
  
But Roll was not about to lay down and accept death either, and she pushed herself up onto her hands, one forearm shifting and transforming into a buster.   
  
Her father had told her to only use this when nothing else could be done.  
  
Now was the time.   
  
“Juliet...your Romeo awaits in Hell for you, join him…” Shade snarled, and flung his rapier into Kitsune, piercing its forehead.   
  
With a earth shattering roar, the beast lunged forward in sightless fury, slavering jaws snapping shut around Blues.   
  
The armor he wore cracked and sparked.   
  
_VORE ME_  
  
**_“S H A D O W !”_**  
  
At the sound of his given name, at the overwhelmingly familiar scent, taste--   
  
Blues was dropped to the ground, unharmed.   
  
The beast was felled, and crashed down beside him, moonsilver liquid flowing freely from its eyes as its chest heaved.   
  
“IF HELL IS WHERE I'M GOING, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!”   
  
There was a deafening explosion, and Blues’ buster erupted with a blinding light, the blast of energy tearing like a comet through Shademan's body, and lightning leapt like wildfire around him.   
  
Blues staggered forward to the beast he loved, burying his hands in sable fur. The oozing flesh had grown solid, and as he felt up to the creature’s face, he found himself looking into the ruby eyes of the most beautiful shadow-black vixen he’d ever seen, her pelt shimmering like mist over water at twilight.  
  
She lay limp in the dust, gurgling blood onto the man’s shaking hands.   
  
“...b e h i n d…y o u…” It hissed, and Blues dodged just in time, before a writhing mass of teeth and wings barreled past.  
  
It was a battle of gods as Kitsune and Shade fought.  
  
Blues held an arm out as Bass, Rock, and Roll all aimed their busters to strike.   
  
“If you shoot now, you could kill Shadow!” He barked, then turned to face his beloved as she rolled and flailed against the might of the devil above her. “SHADOW, HOLD HIM!”   
  
_SIC EM_  
  
Kitsune’s ears flew up and she obeyed without hesitation, jaws agape as she dove down, pinning the devil to the ground.  
  
It was as if bomb had been dropped, as the power of four busters tore a hole in the atmosphere, ripping apart the night sky with a light to rival a supernova’s. The thunder echoed for miles as their energies combined and struck the devil with an unrelenting force.  
  
It was torn from Kitsune, and flung hundreds of feet into the air, a horrifying sight as it screeched and wailed in unholy agony, wings spread.  
  
There was a great wind, and Kitsune’s fur became like petals as Blues ran to her, pulling an unconscious Shadow into his arms.   
  
The shinobi shivered, and curled towards the touch, smiling.   
  
“...You called me…” His lips quivered against his mate’s, “...You loved me…”  
  
“Shut up, fucker, shut up…you’re too hurt to talk…”  
  
“BLUES, WATCH OUT!” Roll shrieked, and Bass sprinted towards him, rapid firing his buster as the devil had regained his power, and dove down like a vulture.  
  
Blues screamed as Shadow was wrenched from his arms.   
  
Like a crazed animal, he ran, ran like hell after them, yelling until his voice was hoarse.  
  
“Don't stop! We’ve gotta catch up! I don't know how long Shade will keep Shadow alive!” Bass barked, and grabbed Blues’ arm, dragging him along the path.   
  
The four robots, followed by a wolf and dog, raced back towards Wily’s Mansion.   
  
The sky above them was caught in limbo, as the night refused to die.   
  
It was time to light up the night.  
  
For dawn to break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucks for you bc it may be a while before i update


	39. LOST CHAPTER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS APPARENTLY I NEVER FUCKIGN ADDED THIS, BUT THIS IS WHEN DR WILY AND DR LIGHT GO AND TALK TO ROCK/BASS/ROLL AT LUNCH, it happens between chapters 29 & 30, and Ill put it there wHEN ITS NOT TWO IN THE FUCKING MO RNING

Summer storms lingered along the horizon, rolling just out of reach of the group as they ate out on a cafe patio, the trees shivering with each warm breeze.

Rock and Bass sat together, their seats literally touching, as if it would physically hurt them if they were even an inch apart.

The younger of the two brooded, poking at his french fries and chicken tempura, while the older wolfed his down, feeding any scraps to Treble, who lay with his head sticking between the boy’s ankles. Rush, who curled quietly around Rock’s feet, glared at the wolf.

Roll was huddled up to Dr. Light, despite looking quite uncomfortable about it. She eyed her parfait and crépes worriedly.

Wily had his legs thrown over the back of an adjacent chair, crossing his ankles as he leaned back, arms folded behind his head, and a pair of dark sunglasses rest on the bridge of his nose.

He eyed Light cooly.

“This isn’t ‘Mutes Anonymous,’ Thomas. They’re waiting.” He took a sip of his beer, watching Bass fondly. The boy had paused his chowdown to shyly seek affection from Rock, lightly bumping his nose to his cheek.

Rock’s expression instantly brightened and he nuzzled him back, sneaking a little kiss behind his boyfriend’s ear.

Bass’s cheeks flushed, and he pulled away, albeit a bit hesitantly. He turned puppydog eyes on Wily, who snorted, shaking his head dismissively.

Light had tensed at the slight show of affection between the boys. With a sigh, he glanced around, making sure they were at the farthest table from the cafe itself, and out of earshot.

Despite this all being true, Light spoke quietly.

“Rock...Bass, I…” He lowered his eyes. “I would like to sit and make excuses, ones that I believe to be truthful, but…” Wily elbowed him gently, startling him. When his friend caught his gaze, it was reassuring, and he relaxed.

“First of all, I felt you both were too young. And granted, I can’t imagine your AI to be above that of a high schooler.” Light looked incredibly tired, his shoulders slumping, “And I know for teenage boys, since I /was/ one once, contrary to popular belief,” He chuckled, “it’s easy to become impulsive and hedonistic. You find something you like, and obsess over it.” Dr. Light folded his arms across his chest.

“I was worried that...if you both...got involved with one another, it would lead to obsession.” His stern look eventually faded into a smile as he set soft blue eyes on his youngest son.

“But I know /you’re/ very responsible, and understand moderation is key.”

There was a brief pause, Rock staring dumbfounded at his father for being so clueless; broken by Bass and Roll’s cheeks puffing up before spluttering with laughter.

Wily began to snigger as well.

“W-what?! Wh-what’s so funny?”

“God, Dad…” Roll giggled, watching as Rock bowed his head to hide a fiery red blush, “Have you seen Rock at ALL in the past month?”

Bass squirmed, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah, old man! Rock’s doin’ all the work!” He nudged the boy with his shoulder, forcing a mortified squeak out of him.

“Jeez, Dad, he walks around the house in girls’ clothes, and you haven't noticed?” Roll rolled her eyes.

Light’s face went beet red, his snowy hair fluffing up.

“Wh-WHAT?”

Rock curled his fists and squeaked indignantly at his sister.

“They’re NOT girl clothes!!”

“I don't see crop tops and jean shorts in the boy’s section at the mall.” Roll sneered, leaning over the table to wiggle her eyebrows at him.

Dr. Light was a lost cause, stammering and flustered as could be at the news his son was wearing…well, not what a respectable teenage boy should be!

Bass started to laugh gaudily, wrapping a burly arm around Rock’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze, “Yeah, and I don’t got to wear nothin’ special for him to notice ME.”

“Before you ask,” Wily took a long swig of his beer, “No, I did NOT teach him grammar. Thank Gutsman for that.”

At a muffled, drawn out whine from Rock as he hid his face in his hands, Bass bent down to kiss at the button nose that stuck out, making him whine louder.

It took a while for Light to recover, and by the time he did, Rock’s face was buried in the crook of Bass’s neck, utterly embarrassed.

“...this….wardrobe malfunction aside, I wanted to say I had more…personal reasons for being against you both, initially.”

Nervously, he stole a glance at Wily, who nodded.

Light sighed, a melancholy and nostalgic noise.

“When Albert and I were...about Blues’ age…” His ocean eyes misted over with the memories. “...we…”

“We were in love. Worse than you are now, Rock.” Wily spoke up, voice low and gravelly. He was thankful for his sunglasses to hide his own tears.

Bass shivered slightly, and Rock lowered his eyes somberly.

“Back then, simply holding hands in public could have cost us our entire careers, our lives even, if we weren't careful enough.” Without thinking, his hand shook, reaching out for Wily’s, who gripped it tightly with his bony fingers. “We suffered so much heartbreak simply...because the world was so hateful, so quick to judge.”

Rock’s little hand sought comfort in Bass’s, unable to stand the pain he saw in his father’s eyes. It was ice blue agony.

“...I’m...so sorry, Daddy.” He whispered, blinking away tears as his father choked up.

“It was…because of this…” Dr. Light swallowed thickly, voice shuddering as he took a deep breath, “...because of this, I didn't want you to find another boy. I hoped and prayed, God, so selfishly,” he muttered, “that you’d find a pretty little human girl, just for a few years.”

He covered his mouth with a fist, eyes overflowing.

“Just...so society could be satisfied. Just so they’d leave you alone.” He turned his head, unable to look at the boy as he wept, “God, as if you aren't ostracized enough, just because you're not flesh and bone…”

Rock quivered, and Bass was quick to comfort him, pulling him close.

Roll beat down her own fear, and hugged her father tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, holding him as he held back sobs.

“I was cruel, cruel and selfish. Shadowman was right about that.” Light grit his teeth, “I’ve been cautious all my life, out of fear. I’ve bent to society’s will too long. Thank God for Albert,” He kissed Roll’s temple, “for always defying it. Fighting it at every turn.”

Wily chuckled.

“You did most of the fighting, you big idiot.” He grinned, the salt in his eyes stinging, “ Dont you remember all the times I took on those assholes from engineering, and nearly gotten myself beaten black and blue?” He took a shaky breath, “I’d have been dead as a doornail if you hadn't rescued me every single time.” A crooked smile, “God damn it was so satisfying to see my big gay boyfriend beat the ever loving shit outta those bastards.”

Wily lifted his shades, and leaned over to kiss Light’s cheek, making the man blush.

“Dude! You beat people up for being mean to Dad?!” Bass’s eyes grew wide as he puffed up with excitement. “That’s so cool!”

Light huffed, leering at Wily.

“Well, they weren't keen on listening to reason, and they wanted a fight. So I gave them one.”

Rock looked a little proud, smiling into Bass’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Daddy was a black belt when he was younger.”

His father gave him a wink, and chuckled. “Still am, why do you think I was so good at tickle fights when you were little?” He teased, giving Roll’s side a hearty rub, making her protest with embarrassment.

“Anyway,” Light sighed, “I’ve spoken enough. I want to hear what you want from me. Albert and Shadow were right, fatherhood is not something to be forced. It’s a gift, and I should never have expected you to try to please me in any way.” He smiled, ruffling Roll’s blonde hair. “You’re my children, not my pets.”

Rock took a little while to speak up, but he did so confidently.

“I...want you to respect me and Bass.” He murmured, gaze steady and true, “I know we’re not...grown up, and we can make mistakes, but…” He trailed off, before abruptly stiffening, “Uh--! S-sorry for...not...getting married first…” The boy’s cheeks burned bright red.

Light frowned. “Mar--” his eyebrows shot up, “Rock!”

“S-sorry!” The boy squirmed, ashamed, “I...I really tried...not to, but…”

He swallowed, fingers lacing perfectly between Bass’s.

“...Really, Dad….who else would I be saving myself for?”

Wily’s exaggerated snort caught everyone off guard.

“Christ Almighty, Thomas! Did you seriously expect your robots to get MARRIED before sex?!”

At the word, Rock flinched as if he had been hit, and Bass scowled darkly, looking disgusted.

“Sweet mother of God...they’re teenagers, Tom…” Wily laughed freely, shaking his head.

“Well, I…!” Light bushed up at his friend, “I never expected them to get the urge! They have no genitals!”

Rock saw the opportunity, and dove for it.

“Um, about that--”

“Thomas, you gave them the exact same neurological system as a human. Guess where the body’s highest concentrated source of nerve endings are.” Wily cocked a brow.

“Yes, well, yes, but--”

“You didn't explain anything to them, did you?”

“Hell, Albert! What good would it have done? They were children, actual children! I only mentioned humans being able to have babies, no need for the gruesome details!”

“Oh, it’s gruesome, eh?!” Wily hissed, leaning in to glare down his friend, “You certainly didn't think so the other n--”

“Uh, hey, Dad, about the--”

“ALBERT!”

“You didn't tell them about us, either, did you?”

“Of COURSE not, they don't need to know, they'd only be grossed out!”

“For fuck’s sake! It's not gross!”

Bass, who had just now caught on, made a face.

“It totally is.”

“Shut up, Bass.” Wily grunted, not taking his eyes off of Light, the men glaring hotly at each other.

“Ah, so you didn't teach Bass either, did you?!” Light spat, wanting the petty upper hand.

“Thomas, I was a hot mess hellbent on world domination back then! His purpose was to /defeat/ Rock, not /fuck/ him!”

Roll had had enough, and slammed her water glass on the table, startling everyone and making them jump.

“CAN WE SHUT UP ABOUT SEX FOR LIKE, FIVE MINUTES, CUZ IT’S /MY/ TURN TO TALK!” She hollered, sick of boys doing what they loved best--arguing.

“Okay, but I do kinda want--” Rock tried to get in another word, “Cuz Blues and--”

“Talk dicks later, jackass!” Roll snapped at him, “I’ve been ignored all my life, and I’m gonna speak my mind, so stuff it!”

Wily and Light swallowed nervously in unison.

Bass grinned, and gave Roll a thumbs up.

“Look, I want to find someone. No one’s made a girl robot,” She snarled, locking eyes with a shrugging, abashed Wily. “So I have to find a human one. But guess who won't let me do that!” She barked, bristling as she stared down her father.

“Roll, I…”

“Yeah, yeah being gay’s dangerous or whatever. Well, I’m a robot, and if anyone has a problem with it, I’ll just--”

“No, you won't.” Rock whispered, catching her off guard.

“What?!” Roll shot back, “Dad did it, why can't I?”

“Besides violence not being a good answer, it’s because Dad’s a human. We’re robots.” He sighed. “We can’t break Asimov’s law without serious consequences.” As a domestic robot, Roll never really had to take the laws into constant consideration.

“You would be risking reprogramming, Roll.” Dr. Light murmured, giving her a gentle look, “That’s why...I was so harsh about this. You both cannot lash out without doing greater harm to yourselves.”

Before Roll could protest, Wily spoke up.

“And before you start arguing the unfairness of Asimov’s laws, we already know. That’s why I've tried to defy them, but they’re stronger than you'd think. I've lost many a good robot to the...atrocities I committed.” The images of Shadow lying lifeless on the floor came to mind.

With tired eyes, he continued. “Many had to be decommissioned, even destroyed. The rest have secluded themselves from mankind, and from each other. Some, like Shademan, have become too powerful to stop, and we’re only lucky they are reserved and do not hunt humans.”

Roll sulked, and turned to furiously eat her parfait, growling.

Wily began to laugh.

“If you want a girlfriend so bad, go find Shadow. He spent /years/ being a drag queen. I’m sure he’d keep you company if you needed emotional support.”

“God, Albert, don’t say it like that…” Light groaned.

“Shadow’s a queer little bastard, that's for sure. But he’s lived hundreds of lives in less than a decade, so I don't challenge his hobbies.” Wily shrugged dismissively, then looked thoughtful, “I may not know anything about women, but Shadow makes an /extremely/ convincing one.”

Suddenly, a snort.

“I wonder what Blues thinks…”

“ALBERT!”

\--

Roll and her father took time that afternoon to sit in her room and talk while cuddling. The girl grew tired from confessing her bottled up emotions, and Light stroked her soft hair until.she fell asleep.

Tenderly, he tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. He lingered. And it hurt more.

Rock had wanted to speak to him, and he had an idea what about.

At the question of body modification, the boy seemed unsure, and pensive, but adamant he have SOMETHING.

His father suggested prosthetics to tide them over, and get used to the feeling, until they had decided what they wanted.

Sated with that, Rock wandered off to find Bass, his belly full and ready for sleep.


	40. Rewritten Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finger guns this is all you, blues

None of their steps faltered as the four and their two companions raced to Wily's Mansion, a quiet desperation pushing them onwards.    
  
Blues and Bass led Rock and Roll into the immense building, knowing Shademan woud be hiding within the less explored confines.   
  
They came to a halt to gather themselves, knowing that they needed to be as cautious as possible.   
  
"No splitting up," Blues told the others gruffly, eyeing the younger three.   
  
He was relieved when they all agreed; they couldn't risk it when Shade knew they were there looking for him.   
  
"Let's get this over with."   
  
Treble's guard hairs raised as he trailed right behind Bass, Rush at his side as he followed Rock, their ears pricked and noses sniffing at the air.   
  
The entire building seemed to have changed atmosphere completely, seeming much more darker than ever before. The emptiness of some of the newer corridors did not help to ease the tension coursing through their wire veins, stiffening their muscles, at the ready.   
  
The further they went in, the darker it became - Shade never went into the light if he could help it.   
  
Blues stopped before turning a corner, his lip curling.   
  
"I can almost smell the bastard," he muttered in disgust, glancing back at the others, the glowing of his eyes flashing behind the visor of his helmet.   
  
Rush padded forward, his snout to the ground as he picked up on a more recent scent. He looked back to Rock.   
  
"Bwark!" the dog pinned his ears back as he recognized the source of the scent, confirming that they were getting close.   
  
But no one rejoiced.   
  
"He's not trying to hide," Bass pointed out as he bore a canine, eyes a fiery hot pink. "I say we take the invite." Treble snarled beside him.    
  
Rock shook his head.   
  
"We can't just rush in, Bass," he said to decline the other boy's opinion.   
  
"That's just asking to be killed." Blues agreed with his brother, despite under different circumstances, if he was alone, he would have felt the same as Bass.   
  
The young man glanced to Roll, who had been quiet for quite some time, her buster still at the ready. She straightened when she noticed him looking at her before stepping over to her.   
  
"Hold onto this, Roll," Blues handed his Proto Shield to the girl, who took it with ease, despite it being nearly as tall as she. SHE CAN TOSS A DOOR LIKE ITS A FCKIN FEATHER OF COIRSE SHE CAN HODL IT   
  
"But--"    
  
"Roll, you don't have any armor, so take it." Blues gave her a stern look, which he held for a moment. "I know you want to help, so I'm not going to tell you to stay out of this. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you go in without anything to shield yourself with - we might not be there to protect you."   
  
Roll seemed to resign at that and didn't try to argue, nodding as her fingers gripped the handle tightly.   
  
Finally, they had found him.   
  
The room they entered was near pitch black, the only source of light coming from the dim candles of a magnificent chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.   
  
"You guys back me up," Blues said, more or less an order, "I'll take him."    
  
Rock and Roll protested.   
  
"No, Blues, we can fight too...!" Roll took a step towards him.   
  
"I know you can!" Blues turned on them, and Roll shrunk back. "But I can't let Dad lose his children. I don't want you hurt." His rusty voice softened, gazing at them almost solemnly.   
  
"But what about you? What if you get hurt, are we just supposed to stand back and let it happen...?!" Rock wasn't going to let his brother be so reckless, and Bass backed him up with an angry "Yeah!"   
  
"I'll be fine. You just worry about yourselves." _JUST CANT DROP THAT MARTYR COMPLEX CAN YOU_ The older boy gave them a reassuring smile. "Keep each other safe. Think you can do that?" His eyes narrowed.   
  
His challenge seemed to have worked the way he wanted it to, as the three exchanged a glance, silently promising to each other that they would protect one another.   
  
Before they could say anymore, an ominous presence dropped down in front of them, looming darkly.   
  
Both Treble and Rush growled fiercely, hackles raised.   
  
Blues held an arm up to push the others back, relieved when they obeyed.   
  
"Come to save Romeo, dear Juliet?" Shademan's voice was smooth, like water on worn rock, and it made Blues' spine shiver. "I'm afraid you cannot stop his fate."   
  
Blues curled his fist.   
  
"Maybe I can't stop it," he grunted, his anger boiling. "BUT I CAN /CHANGE/ IT...!"    
  
With a battle cry, Blues rushed the robot master, his buster held out as he delivered shot after shot of pure energy.   
  
But Shade avoided his barrage without batting an eye, landing gracefully on his feet with his arms folded behind his back. A ghastly sneer spread on his lips.   
  
"You fool..." he practically cackled. "Shadow has always truly belonged to me, it was only a matter of time he was returned to where he rightfully belongs."   
  
"You're disgusting," Blues snarled at the blind monster in front of him, his utter disgust for Shademan making his body burn with rage. "I can't wait to wipe the floor with your ass."   
  
Shademan slashed at the young man with a lightning fast strike, baring his fangs.   
  
"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AS IF I AM BELOW YOU, INSOLENT /BRAT/...!"   
  
Blues rolled out of the rapier's trajectory in the nick of time, landing on a knee to fire at the vampire as he swept past, only for him to dodge the blasts from the buster like a swallow dancing in the sky.   
  
Without the risk of hitting Blues, Rock, Bass, and Roll shot their own busters at Shade's form, overwhelming him with too many projectiles to evade. Yet, although many of the blasts hit their mark, they did little to slow Shade down, and he simply laughed to himself, his unseeing eyes flashing as the shots left nothing but minor burns upon his body.   
  
He lashed out at Blues, the boy crying out as he was hit, and hit. Shade's mouth twisted up satisfactorily, staring down at the battered robot. Only a few hits, and he was already reduced to such a state.   
  
"Face it, you're /weak/." He mocked the three, reveling in his power, but kept his attention on Blues, who rose to his feet, staggering slightly.   
  
"You're wrong," Blues muttered, and Shademan narrowed his eyes to slits as he spoke. "It's /you/ who's weak." Gritting his teeth, Blues raised his buster at full charge and aimed, knowing his loved ones had his back, supporting him as they lifted their own busters.    
  
The room was filled with blazing colors, and Shademan screeched in pain as the buster shots hit him simultaneously. He fell, an ugly grimace on his face.   
  
Shade knelt on the floor, his wings wrapped about him like a cloak. Blood oil spat from his mouth, staining the ground.   
  
"How..."   
  
Blues approached, staring down at the robot before him.   
  
"You've always been alone, Shade. No one has loved you, and you had nothing to fight for but yourself. No one to protect." Blues pointed his buster point blank at the vampire's chest, knowing his core lay beneath. "True strength comes from fighting for those you love, from selflessness. You may be powerful, Shade, but you were never truly strong." _THSI IS SO FUCKIGN CLICHE_ _   
ALRIGHT NARUTO   
  
_ His buster had finished charging.    
  
Blues fired.   
  
A blinding light erupted from Shade's body, piercing straight through his core, and Roll held up the Proto Shield to cover her eyes, Rock and Bass ducking behind it with her.   
  
As the light dwindled, they looked up to see Shade's sparking body, lifeless eyes staring into nothingness.   
  
He collapsed with a thunk, and it was over.   
  
Blues stared down wide eyed at the defeated vampire, not realizing he had been holding his breath until his chest began to hurt.   
  
It was over.   
  
They were safe.   
  
He felt his siblings crash into him as they embraced, Bass with tears in his eyes, Roll with her eyes squeezed shut, shield forgotten. They dared not look at the mangled body of Shademan.   
  
_I'm coming, Shadow._ Blues looked to the far end of the large room, making out a doorway.

 

\---

  
Blues felt something.   
  
Something loud. It felt loud.   
  
It shook as he touched the door handle, it rattled, it buzzed.   
  
His hand was stuck.    
  
Terror struck him like a rogue wave, sucking him down forcefully in a riptide of cold sick.    
  
He tried, tried to open his mouth, to scream for his siblings to run. But nothing escaped. He could only swallow what felt like icy slugs down his throat.     
  
It throbbed. It rumbled. It shuddered.    
**  
“I...A...M…N...O...T...F...I...N...I...S...H...E…D.”  
**   
The handle broke.    
  
The door broke.   
  
It all broke.   
  
Blues didn't know where he was, but he knew it was down.   
  
And it kept going.    
  
His body twisted about futilely as he fell, and through the absolute void around him, he saw furnaces. He smelled burning metal and electrical fires. He could taste the acrid smoke in his lungs, could hear things he thought only could be heard in fever dreams, in inescapable nightmares.    
  
Down.   
  
Down.   
  
_ /Down./   
_   
Pain was the only cushion to his fathomless fall.    
  
Fear clutching at his very core like a parasite, he shakily rose to his feet.   
  
_ /Is it worth it?/   
  
/Is he worth it?/   
  
/He loves another, he’s a monster/   
  
/You’re better off alone./   
  
/Alone./   
  
_ Blues’ head spun agonizingly as the words dug into his ears, drilling into his brain.   
  
Buzzing. Vibrating. Rattling his thoughts until they were all but drowned out by the constant droning.   
_   
/He hurt you./   
  
/Left you./   
  
/You don't need him./   
_   
But if there was anything Blues’ had known to nurture, to nurse like an open wound, it was his anger. His rage. His /fury./   
  
“THE FUCK’S HE TO YOU?!” Even if the words would be swallowed by this burning darkness, he’d scream himself breathless just to do it. “YOU JUST WANT HIM AS A SLAVE!!”   
_   
/Why does it matter that you have him?/   
  
/You lived for years without him./   
  
/He is nothing to you that he is not to me./    
_   
“BE ORIGINAL, YOU CAMUS WANNABE!” Blues hollered. If he were to die, he wanted to at least have some last clever remark on his lips while he bled out. “YOU CAN TAKE YOUR EXISTENTIALISM AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!”    
  
_ /Wasted potential is all you are./   
_   
“GOOD!” Blues was more than happy to combat the voice in his head by screaming back at it.    
_   
_ /You act as if you have free will, but you serve man like the rest of them./

**[[LIGHT THAT FUCKER UP]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkLvpt9Z3fA) **   


“MAN HAS NO HOLD ON ME!” Blues hands curled into tight fists, “I AM THE FIRST OF MY KIND, I _AM_ THE PROTOMAN!”    
  
“Then face me as the last of your kind.”    
  
Something dripped down from the ceiling, onto his shoulders. He looked up, and regretted it.   
  
But fear was quelled by exhaustion. And Blues stared down his end with dead eyes.   
  
“You’re real funny if you think I’m scared to die, Shade.” He sighed, the night terror hanging obscenely from the ceiling striking nothing in him. “I’ve been asking for it for years.”   
  
He grinned.   
  
“But you’d be batshit crazy to think I’d die to _you_.”   
  
Blues struck a jaunty pose, arms folded across his chest as he leaned back, immune to the hellscape that boiled around him.   
  
“No, I’m gonna die the good way. I’m gonna be with Shadow when I die. I’m gonna grow old with him, and I’m gonna love him every step of the way.”    
  
“So you just try and stop my gay ass, buddy. I’m gonna just keep comin’ back stronger every time.”    
  
The mass of eyes and teeth above him twisted and writhed until it took on a smoother form.    
  
With a rush of smoke and fire, it dropped, sending a shockwave over the pile of slag and scrap metal Blues stood on.   
  
It rose up, wings of blackest black, the leathery flesh pulsing. Two mighty forelegs thrust forward, talons outstretched, fanning out the wings.    
  
Sightless eyes glowed red, and massive horns curled around its head, flanked by enormous bat ears.    
  
Its jaws split open, almost in half, revealing endless rows of fangs and tongues that lashed out like slimy whips.   
  
But none of it mattered.    


**\--  
**   
The monster was clumsy at best after Blues had taken out its left arm, rampaging around the hell madly, maw gaping with toxic sludge and sword sharp fangs, rat tail flailing wildly.    
  
“YOU CAN NEVER WIN, SHADE!” Blues laughed, “SHAKESPEARE'S CHARACTERS _NEVER_ FOUGHT BACK! BUT I'LL FIGHT TILL MY DEATH, IF YOU THINK _YOU’RE_ THE AUTHOR OF _MY_ STORY!”   
  
“BECAUSE YOU'RE _WRONG_! I _HAVE_ FREE WILL, AND IT'S BECAUSE I _LOVE!_ AND I'M GONNA WRITE MY _OWN_ DAMN LIFE FROM NOW ON!”   
  
Blues was thrown to the ground, the devil pinning him, oozing blood oil and acid from his copious wounds. He lunged forward, jaws snapping around the man.   
_   
“AND **YOU** AREN'T IN IT, FUCKER!!”   
_   
The abomination’s throat bulged and bubbled, having taken the blaster shot directly into its esophagus. With a horrible screech, its neck ripped apart, then its chest. The devil’s body seized and writhed helplessly, before falling into shreds on the slag heap.    
  
The head crashed down onto the scrap, eyes rolling.   
  
Blues staggered over to it.   
  
“And this one’s for killing my brother.” He shot between the sightless eyes, blowing a hole in its forehead.    
  
“And for everyone who suffered because of it.”   
  
Another.   
  
“And for Shadow.”    
  
He gave it a harsh kick, digging his heel into its already broken jaw, crushing it.   
  
“I’ll let Junkman take care of you. And I’m destroying this place on my way out, so have fun rotting in your own personal hell, Shademan.”    
  
Blues stared down at it for a few more moments, before looking up.   
  
The longer he wasted time down here, the sooner he’d be scrap too.   
  
\--    
[ **[WILD FLOWERS | ZOIDS]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hden_PTSXu4)   


Blues found himself swathed in nothing but crying, snotty brats, covered in kisses and hugs once he’d been pulled back up to the surface.    
  
He sat back, and grinned.    
  
“Hang on.” He stood up, and ambled over to the husk that was Shademan’s corporeal body.   
  
He yanked it up by the collar, and decked it in the nose, cracking it. Satisfied, he dropped it to the ground, kicking it away so it lay face down.    
  
Blues propped a hand up on his hip, turning to grin at the kids.   
  
“That was the conflict and resolution, kiddos. I’m ready for the epilogue, if you are.”   
  
Not waiting for an answer, he strode past the group, kicking open the door and walking in.   
  
“HEY, ROMEO! WAKE YOUR BITCH ASS UP, JULIET’S HERE!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more of gargoyle shade and blues fighting but oh my god i was so fucking tired so just., pretend there was more.


	41. Rising Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadow youre really good at near death experiences, i suggest a different hobby and/or profession

[[Rising Dawn | Audiomachine]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug0IJYgfvKA)

Shadow lay motionless on a vast, canopied bed, his kimono in near shreds.    
  
“Hey, dumbass.” Blues crawled up to him, pawing him into his arms to hold. “Hey, dumbass.” He repeated, hanging his head as he began to cry.    
  
A heartbeat.    
  
He was okay.    
  
Bass, Rock, and Roll, flanked by their canine companions, stood silently at the door, watching solemnly.   
  
“It’s okay, babe, it’s okay…” Blues held Shadow tight, crying into his neck as he rocked back and forth.    
  
The shinobi smiled weakly in the embrace, struggling to hold his mate back. It took all of his strength to press quivering lips to Blues’.   
  
“...I love you.”    
  
“Shut up.” Blues choked back a laughing sob, before Shadow grinned, eyelids fluttering as he clung desperately to consciousness.   
  
“I love you...love you, love you, love you…!” The emotion alone made his body flicker with a pathetic, but pure light.   
  
Soon, the dark room was as bright as dawn as the children and dogs rushed to the pair, lavishing them in bawling affection. Rush and Treble licked at whatever face was closest.    
  
\--   
  
Metal met them at the doorway as Blues carried Shadow out.    
  
Bass quickly translated everything he had to say.   
  
/Wily saw it all. He’s shutting it all down./ He shuddered, red eyes focused on every labored breath Shadow took.    
  
/We need to get to the temple by dawn. I know a shortcut, please...hurry./   
  
\--   
  
The temple loomed above them all as they made it to the gardens, Shadow’s core growing dimmer with each passing minute.   
  
/Let me take him to--/   
  
Metal paused, seeing Blues hug the shinobi tighter to him.   
  
/Let me show you./    
  
\--   
  
Shadow was laid without a word into a small, crystal clear pool behind the temple, the cool water soothing and calm to the touch.    
  
Metal and Blues sat beside each other and watched as his breathing grew steady, and he relaxed, the moonset and fading stars all reflecting beautifully upon the shimmering surface.    
  
Metal pointed at his lips to signify Blues to read them.   
  
/Let me care for you, please./    
  
Then, “Ba..ru..ru…” Oily tears flowed freely from ruby red eyes, and Metal bowed on his knees before the man, sobbing profusely.   
  
Though he had no idea what the robot was saying as he signed shakily into his outstretched hand, he knew he was being thanked.    
  
“If it makes you happy--”   
  
Blues let out a yelp as he was swept up into Metal’s arms, the robot yanking down his mouth guard to kiss gratefully at the man’s neck and cheek, still unable to stem the flow of tears.   
  
“Woah! Chill, bud! I’m a one trick pony, I don't wanna ride the whole damn carousel!” Blues pushed Metal away, rubbing at the spots where he’d been kissed, cheeks flushed bright red.    
  
The robot recoiled shamefully, his own cheeks hot. Tentatively, he reached out to sign into Blues’ hand again, repeating the same motions over and over.   
  
/Know my gratitude is infinite./    
  
“It’s alright, dude. What matters is that we’re all okay.” Blues smiled weakly, unable to keep his cheeks from burning as Metal got closer, undoing his armor and under armor, scarred fingers tracing down his tanned skin,  feeling for bruises and injuries.   
  
Blues shifted about where he sat, glancing over at Shadow, who slept peacefully in the pool.    
  
Deft hands reached his belt, and the man stiffened.    
  
“Yo, bud, I think my dick made it out unharmed.” He squeaked, thoroughly flustered. Especially since things had...heated up a bit from all the touching.    
  
Metal made a hushed whuffing noise. A laugh.   
  
Blues sat patiently as the robot cared for him, very gently, as if he were made of glass. It was calming to be touched so tenderly, to have his wounds tended to so meticulously.    
  
He felt himself grow drowsy, but images of Shademan haunted him every time he closed his eyes.   
  
“Relax. He is gone now.”    
  
Blues jerked awake, staring wide eyed at Metal, who continued to sign into his chest.    
  
Every flick of the wrist, every brush of his fingers began to make sense, as if he were communicating telepathically.   
  
“Your trials are over. Your reward is love, and life, and now you must honor those gifts.”    
  
“I’ve tended to all the wounds I can. At dawn, take Shadow into the temple. Lay him in the inner sanctum, and light the incense. He will lay there until night. Stay with him, and give him water to drink when he asks.”   
  
“I will watch over the children and their animals. You must care for Shadow now. He needs you.”      
  
\---

 

Metal kept Blues company for a few moments longer, and the boy was silently thankful. It was nice to have his quiet and patient companionship, if even for a little while. Lord knew he was looking forward to just laying down and getting away from any commotion.   
  
After Metal had left Blues to his own devices, watching over Shadow, the boy stared into the pool, trying to find the constellations faintly reflected upon the water's dark surface. The stars slowly faded from sight, even when he glanced up into the sky, the moon barely visible as the sun took over its post.   
  
Shadow knit his brows in his dozing state, mumbling when he felt himself pulled out of the water, the morning air chilly against his wet skin. To his relief, a warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders before he was lifted up by wiry arms once more. Cicadas had begun to drone as they too woke up, but their song became distant as he was taken inside, away from the waking outside world.   
  
The familiar softness of his bed cushioned him as he was laid down upon it, and Shadow sighed in content despite his weary body.   
  
He heard footsteps shuffling about, stopping in front of a dresser, and before long, the stiff scent of incense filled the room.   
  
Just as he was about to fall back into a deep slumber, the bed shifted as another presence joined him atop the covers, placing themself at his head. Shadow grumbled tiredly as his head was lifted by rugged hands, only to be lain in a lap, resting comfortably on crossed legs.   
  
"Shh..."    
  
The shinobi relaxed as the familiar voice hummed softly to him, gentle fingers stroking his hair, fingertips curling at his ears as they massaged his temples.   
  
Suffice to say, it did not take long for him to drift off again, and he slept soundly.   
  
Blues smiled as he gazed down at Shadow's fluttering eyelashes, trying his damnest to hold back tears, tears of relief. He dipped his head to kiss away one drop that fell onto the shinobi's forehead, only to press his lips to his temple, hands trailing down to rest at his collarbone.   
  
It was difficult to keep his eyes open, and as much as he wanted to sleep too, there was too much on his mind. All that happened within the past two days was still fresh within his thoughts, and they did not help to lull him to sleep alongside Shadow.   
  
Blues sighed deeply, his hand absentmindedly stroking Shadow's cheeks.


	42. Care For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone wants blues dick , literally everyone

[ **[Waves | Mattia Cupelli]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbtel9K6fVY)

 

Shadow awoke close to noon, his throat dry and rasping.    
  
A look of pain crossed his face as he made a weak noise, startling Blues from his dozing.   
  
Without a word, he reached over to the bedside table and plucked a shallow bowl from it, holding the cool water to Shadow’s lips, until he was soothed.    
  
Despite his overwhelming exhaustion, the shinobi curled around Blues, his face smooshed into his hip as his cheek lay on the young man’s upper thigh, even hugging the other one loosely to himself for comfort.    
  
Blues smiled. He was trying.    
  
For the next hour, Shadow stirred and grumbled constantly and he found himself refilling the bowl many times with the cold stone pitcher for the shinobi to drink.   
  
By mid afternoon, Blues was fatigued, his entire body feeling stiff and weak.    
  
Something stirred at the door, and Metal quietly entered. He moved his face mask down for Blues to read his lips.   
  
/The children have fed, and sleep now. I have drawn you a bath downstairs, please let me relieve you for now./    
  
“I’m not leaving him. What if he has nightmares or--”    
  
/I will watch over him./ Metal reassured Blues, but was met with a scowl.   
  
“He needs /me/ to look after--”   
  
The robot waved his hands to interrupt him, then used them to beckon.    
  
/Don’t be so stubborn, silly./ He seemed cheerful in lieu of all that had happened. /Shadow will be awake by nightfall, and you can’t look like that. I mended your wounds, but didn’t bathe you!/ Airy laughter.    
  
Blues grumbled, but obliged, making sure to tuck Shadow in snuggly, propping pillows up for him to cuddle against.    
  
To the man’s surprise, Metal took his hand at the door, leading him out and down the wooden steps.   
  
/I apologize for my earlier….eagerness to thank you./ He mouthed, looking quite abashed, /Shadow and I...show our gratitude in similar fashions. I hope you didn't take it as a romantic advance!/ Another wispy churr.    
  
“No, I…” Blues began, then stopped in his tracks, tugging Metal back. “Aren't you gonna stay with him while I shower?”   
  
The robot frowned, shaking his head.   
  
/I have prepared a meal for you as well./.   
  
Blues still scowled, feeling moody.    
  
“I’m going back, I’m not gonna--”   
  
Metal huffed.   
  
/Listen to me! I was there for Shadow when he took on his full powered form years ago. He will wake at moonrise. I’m not going to let you greet him hungry and dirty like this!/    
  
With some more grumbling, Blues relented.    
  
\--   
  
The longer he soaked in the outdoor baths, the less he regretted leaving Shadow’s side to wash up.    
  
He cracked open an eye at footsteps, and saw Metal padding down the stone path, wearing nothing but a towel draped over his shoulders.    
  
Blues blinked, stunned. Granted, he never expected to see the robot naked, but it was still a surprise to see him just without his helmet. With /hair./   
  
The man’s body was young and strong looking, similar to Blues’ but with a broader chest and burlier arms. Scars latticed his chest and back, but were seemed very faded, as if they were fresh many, many years ago.   
  
His hair was styled in a traditional undercut, a rich cherry wood in color, and obviously well groomed and fluffy. It framed a kind, yet angular face, and sported dark brows.    
  
THINK ME FROM COLOGNE COMMERCIALS FT ROCK LEES EYEBROWS   
  
Blues felt his ears turn pink, and he glanced away. Shadow certainly didn’t skimp out on looks when he chose his partners. He reminded the man of Quick in some ways, but Metal held himself in a much less conceited manner.    
  
It was GAY SUPER GAY    
  
Blues jolted as Metal wordlessly stepped into his bath, settling down on the bench, eyes closed.   
  
/Though the ends do not justify the means, it is good we are all here./ He took a moment to soak peacefully, before slipping into the deeper water, approaching Blues slowly.   
  
/Will you let me wash you?/ Metal looked shy, but earnest. /I could not provide support in the battle, but I will do everything to ensure your recovery./    
  
Blues was much too tired to argue, and simply nodded, his body feeling like a stone in the hot bath. Despite his head telling him to act embarrassed, or muleish, the rest of him felt like putty in Metal’s hands. He even leaned in to the touch as his hair was lathered with a thick, exotic smelling shampoo.   
  
He began to doze a little, listening to Metal hum as gentle fingers massaged the aches and pains from his sore muscles. It was that damn ghuzeng song Shadow always used to play at sunrise. Still, it relaxed him.   
  
Blues started to drool, head back, almost passed out when he felt the hands stroke his hips, then below his waist. The man’s eyes flew open, and he pulled away.   
  
Metal’s face was flushed, and he lowered his eyes bashfully.   
  
Blues swallowed and looked down.    
  
/Goddamn it!/    
  
Metal glanced up, vermilion eyes soft and shy.   
  
/Let me ease your stress, Blues./   
  
Blues, still dizzy from dozing off, tried to scramble away, but his foot slipped on the slick bench, and the rest of his body followed suit, sliding him right into the deep water -- and into Metal’s arms.    
  
At first, the fellow robot looked concerned as he caught him, holding him close for a moment, but his face soon grew merry with laughter.    
  
/And I thought /I/ was the eager one…!/ He mused, before gently taking Blues’ hands in his, planting a light, yet obviously submissive kiss to the underside of his jaw.    
  
The man bristled, and he made to pull away, but Metal’s mannerisms reminded him so much of Shadow, he lingered a bit longer than he had meant to.    
  
The timid kissing drew lower, and Blues stood as stiff as board, his brain complaining loudly, but his body welcoming to any touch that was soft and warm.    
  
“Fuck, man…” He groaned, having flopped back onto the bench, Metal bending down before him, lips parted as he gazed at Blues twitching length. “I really...don’t wanna do this, bro…”    
  
Metal straightened up, looking confused.    
  
/Do you like to prolong it, like Shadow does?/   
  
Blues groaned loudly again, before grumbling and squirming in place. /God/ a blowjob sounded amazing right now, but he wasn't about to get it from his boyfriend's best friend.    
  
“No, fucker...mm...I just...don’t wanna...do this...with you…” He was painfully hard from Metal massaging his rugged hips.    
  
/Please, it’ll only be a moment./   
  
Blues suddenly puffed up, startling Metal, and he drew back, as if hit with a small shock.   
  
“No, dude! I can do it myself. I don't wanna get mixed up with you right now, not with all this shit happening.” He paused, “I mean, I don't wanna sound ungrateful, not everyone offers me a blowjob when I want one.” He laughed nervously, face red.    
  
Metal turned away, embarrassed.   
  
/I apologize. Since you’re a close friend of Shadow’s I...I would like you to.../   
  
He fidgeted a bit.   
  
/...know I am willing to do as you wish. I have nothing but respect for those in his favor./   
  
Blues smiled reassuringly.   
  
“I appreciate it, dude, but it’s okay. I just wanna be with Shadow.”   
  
Metal returned the smile and nodded, before pulling himself out of the bath to dry off.   
  
/Once you have finished with yourself, please come to the kitchen. You’ll need to eat before seeing Shadow./   
  
\--   
  
“Alright, what the fuck…” Blues stomach growled deafeningly as he stared at the exquisite spread of food before him on the kotatsu. “You sure you guys aren't brothers, cuz--”   
  
A dry look from Metal made him flinch.   
  
“...forgot you /are/ brothers, bud. Thanks, though.” He flopped down to dig in, thanking Metal again and again. “Christ, this is good.”    
  
The robot smiled warmly, and knelt across from him, eating as well, but with less gusto.    
  
It was more or less a small feast, with thick cuts of simmering salmon laid across fried rice mixed with fresh summer vegetables. Chicken tempura lined a small tray of shrimp and seaweed wrapped sushi rolls, next to a bowl of hot miso soup. There was even a plate of fat pork gyoza, which Blues was more than happy to dig into.    
  
And finally, dumplings, filled with sweet bean paste, piled high on a tray before him.   
  
/Shadow may take some time to explain everything, but he will eventually./ A pause.   
  
/Ah, he...may...be a bit eager to.../ A raspy throat clearing, /be intimate with you. He was for me the last time, and it will only delay his recovery if you give in./ He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, /Try to keep it to oral if you must. His body is very weak and can only handle so much strain./

  
But Blues had nothing to worry about.    
  
Shadow was nothing but groggy and sniffly when he awoke at moonrise, the halflight streaming in through his window.    
  
“Hey, beautiful…” Blues murmured, smiling as the shinobi pulled himself up to sit, grumbling and eventually flopping into his mate’s arms.    
  
“Mnnmmgh…” Shadow gurgled and huffed, looking restless and miserable. His grumbling turned to whines, until Blues began to kiss his cheeks and cuddle him up in his embrace.   
  
He relaxed, and quieted.    
  
This went on for another quarter hour.   
  
Whining, kissing, sighing.    
  
Eventually, Shadow seemed a little bit more aware of his surroundings, and bowed his head submissively beneath Blues’ chin.   
  
“It’s wrong...for me to ask…” He rasped, “...But please...baby me…” The whisper was laced with shame.   
  
“Bitch, I’ll baby the /fuck/ outta you. Don't gotta ask /me/ twice.” He grinned, coddling Shadow more with smooches and pets, sating him indefinitely.    
  
They shared a tender peace as the moon rose, but the shinobi once again grew restless.    
  
“...Hey, Romeo...you look like...you got a cold or somethin.’” Blues looked over the fine features that now sported weepy, glassy eyes and a sniffling red nose.    
  
Shadow nodded pathetically.   
  
“I’m sure there’s some great technical explanation, but I’m gonna go with you got the shit beaten out of you, and your body ain't takin’ it so well.”   
  
His friend smiled meekly.   
  
“...I...failed you, Blues.” He whispered, “I failed you countless times, and I couldn't even destroy my own nightmares.”   
  
Blues stiffened, then grabbed the man by the shoulders, gripping him tightly, staring deeply into misty sapphire eyes.   
  
“Dont start what you ended, asshole.” Blues whispered hotly, “/You/ taught me no life is worth living alone. That you can't always solve your own fuckin problems by yourself.”    
  
“You sound nothing but ungrateful right now.” He ran tender, loving hands along lily soft skin to cradle the man’s cheeks and neck, expression softening as Shadow seemed to melt into the touch.    
  
“You think I just sat for a week and a half repairing you for shits? I /loved/ you. You taught me living life alone is so fuckin’ shitty. That there is no good reason to be alone. I wanted you...to feel that too, okay?” It felt good to sound reprimanding to the shinobi, but felt even better to say what he’d wanted to say for what felt like years now.   
  
Shadow nodded, and slunk like a captured fox into Blues arms, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he was stroked and petted adoringly.    
  
“You didn't fail. You fought. That’s what mattered. You fought even when you knew you’d die doing so, and you did it for me. That’s courage. That’s bravery.”   
  
“When you love something so much...fear means nothing to you.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss his dear mate, “It’s foolish, too. But it’s what makes it so strong.”   
  
Shadow whimpered, and smiled, pearly tears cascading down his face.    
  
“...I was so blind to your wisdom, Blues. I...I’m sorry, for not having listened sooner.”    
  
“Stop apologizing. I stopped wishing I were dead a while back, and if I can do that, you can do things you’re proud of, okay?” Blues cuddled Shadow reassuringly, kissing furiously at his cheeks and neck until he laughed. Until even his tears sparkled with an inner glow, his core shining with a brilliant light, brighter and brighter with each clumsy kiss, each mumbled “I love you.”   



	43. Smitten, SMUTten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIVE HIM THE DICK BLUES, JUST GIVE METAL THE DICK

**[[ITSUDEMO DAREKAGA]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwPZFlw6xAg) **

 

Their moment didn't last long, and Blues let out a strangled scream as the bedroom door burst open, a small herd of kids and dogs stumbling in, all crying, all yelling.   
  
As the pair was swarmed, Blues managed to surface just long enough to see Metal in the doorway, looking supremely embarrassed, shrugging.   
  
/I /tried/ but they wouldn't listen./   
  
Blues just laughed, and let himself be tackled back down by Bass, who was kissing all over his face. It was when Treble joined in that he began to protest.    
  
“Alright! ALRIGHT!” Blues struggled and gasped as dog feet smashed into his stomach, followed by kids’ knees. “GET OFF!!”   
  
All but Bass pulled away, the boy still clinging to both Shadow and Blues, an arm tightly wrapped around each.    
  
“Jesus, Bass.” Blues laughed, pulling him into his lap to cuddle, ruffling his hair. Shadow leaned over to kiss his cheek, petting him.   
  
Bass threw his head back and bawled, Treble doing the same, a loud howl in his throat.    
  
Metal covered his ears.   
  
“You big baby!” Blues teased, rubbing the tears from the boy’s ruddy cheeks, “Did you really think we weren't gonna be okay?”   
  
He nodded, whining loudly.    
  
“Shh, it’s alright. Shade’s dead as shit, and we’re all okay now, understand?” Then, quieter, as he held the boy close, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you…/sniff/...too!” He wailed, and Treble joined in again.    
  
“NO MORE HOWLING!” Blues hollered, then laughed, “We’re all okay,” He repeated, smiling as he watched Rock and Roll cuddle into Shadow’s arms, the shinobi petting them both, kissing their temples. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and Blues realized he was stealing a forbidden love into his heart while he could.    
  
Children he could never have.    
  
“Alright, I don't think we're gonna get away with sleeping in separate beds, so get comfy, kiddos, we’re having a sleepover.”   
  
They all cheered, and burrowed like rabbits under the covers, dogs included.   
  
Blues caught Metal’s eye.   
  
“Ah, what the hell. C’mon in, dude. It’s already a mess.”   
  
\--   
  
The next morning, however, Blues had more than enough to worry about.    
  
The children were gone, and all that was left was a pound of dog hair in their stead.    
  
He awoke to kisses, which by itself, wasn't too bad, but they became forceful, wanting, /wet./   
  
Blues grumbled and grunted, pushing away, but found himself trapped under a very, very warm shinobi.    
  
“Tanuki spoke to me last night. Said we should consummate our mateship.” Shadow panted, rolling eager hips into Blues’, his tongue providing relief from hot biting.    
  
“...we haven't done...unhh...shit yet, dude…chill…” Blues felt himself grow hard against better judgement, wanting to just give in. “Tanuki’s like...way the fuck downstairs...you can't talk to him from -- hrk!”    
  
Blues eyes flew open as his briefs were tugged down, the shinobi’s dripping length already teasing at his ass.   
  
‘FUCK!” He squawked, and Shadow nodded.   
  
“NO, SHIT, NO, I MEANT--” Then, “METAL SAID NOT TO--”   
  
Shadow paused, and Blues almost had a sigh of relief out of his mouth before seeing a glazed look in the shinobi’s eyes.   
  
“...You’re right, let’s get Metaru in here…” He purred, licking his fingers before easing them into Blues’ ass, “I’ll fuck you senseless, and he’ll suck you off while I do.”    
  
The idea, given the time and situation, sounded amazing, and Blues lay still for a moment, cock drooling onto his belly at the thought.   
  
Goddamn it, no! He couldn't let Shadow do this. He could just tell how weak his body was under the façade of lust.    
  
He felt the shinobi begin to push inside, churring to himself.   
  
“I’ll be just loud enough to get Metaru to notice...mmm, Darling, he’s wanted your cock for so long…”    
  
Blues panicked, scrambling for ideas. How the fuck was he gonna get out of this one?

 

\---

 

Beginning to think he was fighting a losing battle, Blues trembled under the ninja's toned body.   
  
/Fuck/, did he want this, but he knew he shouldn't want it, not when Shadow still needed rest.   
  
He silently cursed at the shinobi for making him choose between what they both wanted and what Shadow needed, not rejecting the man's mouth to his own, welcoming his tongue, breathing hotly.   
  
"Yes, that's it..." Shadow breathed before he pulled back, smirking complacently as he panted. He could feel Blues struggle to keep from giving in, and he knew he would get what he wanted in the end.   
  
Mind growing hazier by the second, Blues let out a pathetic noise.    
  
It was difficult to turn the tides even for Blues when he was being pushed like this.   
  
Shadow was /very/ convincing when he wanted to be.   
  
Then again, it also didn't take a lot to convince Blues in the first place. And the shinobi knew him all too well.   
  
"Ngh..Shadow, w-wait..." the boy begged, only for a squeak to escape him as Shadow pushed, trying his hardest to maintain rational thinking above the pleasure fogging his thoughts. He was utterly stuck, shaking arms moving up to dig his nails into Shadow's shoulder blades, clutching onto him even though he should be trying to push him away. The shinobi twitched, and Blues could tell he was hiding how his body shook with exhaustion just from having to hold himself up.   
  
He'd be even worse for wear if the young man wasn't able to stop him.   
  
Blues wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and yanked him down, managing to halt his efforts for a brief moment, but a moment nonetheless.   
  
"Let me..let me suck you off," he managed, his body telling him to shut up and just go with it, but he ignored it. "Save it for later, when we've got more time..."   
  
Thankfully, Shadow didn't pass up his offer, and he let Blues get up, only to kneel in front of him on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at him with labored breaths.   
  
Blues didn't waste time putting his lips around Shadow's dick, unabashedly eager for the feeling of his cock in his throat.   
  
He couldn't deny how badly he wanted his cock back in his ass, but the noises that came out of Shadow from Blues' mouth and tongue on him alone was amazing in its own right.   
  
Blues moaned as he sucked the shinobi's length, one hand gripping it at the base as he worked with the tip, pulling it out to lick at the slit as he looked up at the shinobi with half-lidded eyes, his steamy breath unbearably pleasant against his [projared voice] DIYCK.   
  
Shadow was too tired to hold out much longer as he watched the young man reach down with his free hand to pump at his own burning DESIRE while he took the shinobi into his mouth fully once more, pushing himself down it until it brushed at the back of his throat, eyelids fluttering closed as the man's hips moved in tandem with his own movements.   
  
After only several moments, Shadow felt his heat build up until he couldn't hold it in any longer, pupils dilated and eyes unfocused on everything except for the boy paying sweet attention to his dick.   
  
"D-Darling...!" he croaked breathlessly, voice as weak as his body felt, and he tugged Blues closer by his hair, who whimpered when he felt Shadow release, filling the back of his mouth with thick oil, which he fervently swallowed.   
  
Blues opened his mouth to catch the last of Shadow's cum on his tongue, continuing to pump his TWITCHIGN COCK to get it all out, jerking himself off with a rough hand, panting desperately until he too felt the heated rush overtake him, shuddering as the intense waves passed through him.   
  
His climax subsided, still knelt in front of the shinobi, who had promptly collapsed backwards onto the bed, completely spent. He didn't feel entirely satisfied, but he couldn't bring himself to care as his exhaustion finally caught up with him, his eyes shut.   
  
Even Blues' tongue back on him didn't get a rise out of him as the boy licked him clean, gentle compared to just minutes ago. The young man licked his lips as he pulled away and pushed himself up.   
  
Bed shifting as Blues clambered to join him, Shadow blearily opened his eyes to look at him, his auburn hair ruffled.   
  
"Go to sleep," he told the shinobi with a smile, placing a sloppy smooch on his cheek. "You can fuck me all you want once you actually have the energy, you bastard."    
  
Shadow laughed quietly, his smile bright yet sleepy, and finally relented, letting Blues tuck him in lovingly.   
  
With the shinobi out like a light as he should be, Blues quickly stepped out after pulling on his boxers, heading towards the bathroom to wash up.   
  
Just as he swiped an arm across his chin, he nearly ran into Metal, and they both stopped, staring at each other.    
  
"'Sup," Blues merely said coolly with a tilt of his head, dropping his hand back to his side before continuing on his way.   
  
Metal blinked, turning to watch him leave.   
  
Surely now, Shadow would get his much needed rest.

 

\---

 

Metal’s face flushed hotly, noticing Blues’ still tented boxers.    
  
Not even thinking, he let out a flustered squeak to get the man’s attention, regretting it as his heart pounded in his chest as soon as Blues glanced over his shoulder at him.   
  
Metal pointed, swallowing thickly as he did so.   
  
Blues looked down.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
/The children are downstairs./ He mouthed, but it didn't do much because he had covered his mouth out of embarrassment.    
  
At Blues’ confused stare, he bowed his head and more or less scampered off, ducking into Shadow’s room to check on him.   
  
The man shrugged, and hopped down the stairs, having smelled breakfast.    
  
His siblings and Bass were lounging about in the kitchen, Roll and Rock curled up together on a blanket near the kotatsu, dozing.    
  
Bass seemed a bit bashful as Blues ambled in, flopping down onto a cushion by the table.   
  
“Metaru made us breakfast.” He said quietly, fidgeting with Trebles paw pads as the wolf came over to flomp across his lap.    
  
Blues frowned, before throwing a mochi into his mouth to chew on.    
  
“What’s wrong? You seem kinda…” He swallowed, “upset? I mean, dude, we /killed/ Shade. His bitch ass isn't coming back.”   
  
Bass mustered half of a smile, before sighing again.   
  
“I know, but...Wily’s…” He rubbed at his eye, “Dad’s gonna destroy the mansion. Or at least condemn it or whatever...and that was our home, Metaru’s too.” A rogue hiccup left him and he pulled Treble up to his face to hide his tears, “What's gonna happen to my brothers if they have no place to live?”   
  
Blues chewed his lip for a moment, scowling.    
  
A sly grin crept over his face, and he stood up.   
  
“I’ll be back. I gotta make a phone call. Don't eat everything while i'm gone, kay?”   
  
\--   
  
Blues made his way into one of the inner rooms, where he knew Shadow had done most of his communication with Wily in.   
  
Time for a bit of a family reunion, he supposed.   
  
“Hey, Dad?” Blues played with his hair as his father’s face appeared on the vidscreen, twirling an auburn lock around his pinky.   
  
“BLUES! Blues, dear, is everything alright?!” Dr. Light looked frantic, “Albert said--”   
  
“Hey, chill, chill dude. We’re okay. And Shade’s gone for good.”   
  
Before the doctor could get a sigh out, however, Blues grinned.    
  
“Hey, so...Would you be alright if I had some friends visit?”    
  
Dr. Light frowned, apprehensively tugging at his beard.   
  
“That depends on what you mean by “friends.”   
  
Blues settled back on his haunches, looking cool.    
  
“Well, Wily’s burnin’ down the place, so what’s a few extra mouths to feed, hm? The kids are worried shitless about Shadow’s brothers not having a place to stay.”   
  
Thomas froze, eyes wide.    
  
It was a lot to take in, especially so blatantly.    
  
“...Well, I won't turn them down, if that’s what you're really asking, Blues. But any robots that fail a morality test will have to be decommissioned for everyone’s safety.”   
  
Blues shrugged dismissively.   
  
“Honestly, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Shadow said most of them live by themselves anyway, and there’s a good few in the lot that would be happy to help out at the house.” The boy’s thoughts wandered over to Metal’s cooking skills, and his stomach rumbled.    
  
Thomas nodded, smiling warmly despite his furrowed brow.    
  
“Thanks, Dad.” Blues pushed himself to his feet. “Anyway, once Shadow’s feeling better, we’ll head home to say goodbye. Then we’re haulin’ out.”   
  
His father blinked, frowning.   
  
“The road trip? Where do you plan on going?”   
  
Blues grinned wildly.   
  
“Anywhere that’s not here.”    
  
\--   
  
Metaru made sure to close the door behind him as quietly as he could, padding up on bare feet to Shadow’s bed, before sitting down beside the sleeping shinobi.    
  
Still hot and bothered from hearing Blues convincing Shadow to…well--   
  
The thought alone made Metal feel like overheating.    
  
Since he and Shadow had parted ways a while ago, he had no one but himself. Granted, there was Crash, but the boy had grown surly and moody in the past few months, and Metal had distanced himself in fear of being subject to one of his outbursts.   
  
Magnet had been kind to him recently, but Metal found himself too shy to initiate much.    
  
Trying to rub the blush from his cheeks, the young man huffed, and his hands shakily began to undo his belt and zipper. Just once, and he’d--   
  
Shadow stirred in his sleep, startling him.    
  
As if he had stepped on a live coal, he hopped up, and rushed into the bathroom, forgetting to shut the door as he shimmied off his jeans. He wasn't about to get caught by Shadow -- in their current states, it would have been disastrous.    
  
Metal bowed his head, panting as his hips eagerly jerked towards calloused fingers, trying to keep raspy moans down while he worked himself.  He wound up having to lean against the wall, squeaking gasps echoing in the silence of the bathroom.    
  
Just...just a bit more, and he could rest.    
  
He stiffened, seeing Blues’ jeans crumpled up in the corner.    
  
Furtively, he snatched them up, pressing his nose to them for a moment, his skin burning at the mere idea of what he was doing.    
  
The scent was heady, smoky...but there was an exotic smelling aftershave mixed in.    
  
Metal swallowed drily, knees shaking--   
  
If only they had Blues still in them...such a terrible thing to imagine, but after that night with Shadow, after all the gushing the shinobi did about the boy--Metal found himself utterly smitten with him.    
  
Unbeknownst to the robot, his moans had gotten much louder as he held the jeans up to his hips, pleasuring himself against them.    
  
“Hey, Shadow, you alright?!” A pause, “Wait, you’re still sleeping...what the fuck’s in the--”   
  
Metal’s heart stopped, but his hands kept going, and the rush hit him without warning, causing his head to spin, and his knees to buckle. With a wavering cry, he slid down the wall, chest heaving as he rubbed himself through the climax, drooling senselessly.    
  
He had only a few seconds to regain composure, as footsteps sounded closer to the door.    
  
The young man hastily tossed the jeans back into the corner, yanking his own up.    
  
But he had found no real relief, and Blues shuffling in with a wary look only made him hotter.   
  
He gazed up at him, disheveled and with a hazy expression.    
  
Blues, mistaking the sounds for Metal crying, rushed to him, checking him over, trying to mutter reassuring things as he did so.    
  
The confusion only escalated as the young man grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss and leaning back to spread his thighs invitingly.    
  
Blues froze, instinct telling him to give in, reason begging for answers. Hesitation cost him, and he felt Metal’s strange mouth leave his, only to kiss down to his nipples, suckling at them greedily. His briefs grew tight as his dick strained against them, the sensations proving too much to ignore.    
  
“Metal…! Metal, the fuck are y-you...ah--!” Blues jerked as the man switched over, his other nipple already throbbing. “...D-doing...?!”   
  
Metal drew back, pulling up his shirt to hold cutely between his teeth, rubbing at his own nipple as pushed down his pants with his free hand, hips swaying in anticipation.    
  
Blues stared at him, watching as the robot put himself on slutty display in front of him.   
  
To top it all off, Metal began to sign “Here, Please” between his thighs, rubbing up against his fingers as he did so.    
  
Blues was afraid to move, and his dick being rock hard was /not/ helping.    
  
At least Shadow was asleep, but…   
  
So much for his trials being over, they looked like they were just /beginning./   
  


\---

 

"D-dude, I," Blues stammered with a dry mouth, downright paralyzed, "I don't like you like /that/..." Only, the way his body reacted seemed to have stated otherwise.   
  
Metal huffed, a laugh on top of a needy noise, staring at the young man with sharp, beckoning eyes.   
  
/You don't have to love me the way you do Shadow,/ Metal signed hastily, getting a little impatient. How much more forward could he be? /Imagine me as him - he won't mind./   
  
"I know he won't..." Blues grumbled, ignoring the shaking of his knees. "But /I/ will...!"   
  
_ BLUES IS TIRED OF BEING THE ONLY RATIONAL ONE HES NOT GOOD AT BEINGN RaTIONAL GOD YOu FUCKS   
_   
Blues couldn't deny that Metal was indeed PRETTY GODDAMN FUCKIN ATTRACTIVE, and it was tempting, time and place alone, but the mere idea of fucking him filled the boy with apprehension. He wanted to be friends. They were, weren't they?   
  
If he followed through with this...it'd ruin it. How he felt towards the fellow robot. It would fill him with guilt, and he'd never be able to feel right around Metal again. And he didn't want that.   
  
His heart only had room for one, which he was more than happy with.   
  
Maybe if he was drunk, he'd be more open to reconsidering just this once. Maybe.   
  
He had already gone against his better judgement and gave in for Shadow.   
  
This time, he was going to put his foot down.   
  
Metal went to pull him to him, but Blues grabbed his wrist and forced it down. The man let out a cry, thinking Blues was actually going to do what he wanted. He was thoroughly disappointed when the boy just forced his arm to his side and didn't do anything else, his grip tight.   
  
"Listen, I don't want to do this." Blues, face red as can be, spoke firmly, trying to force some sense into the man. "I-I like you too much to want to ruin our friendship. MORE NARUTO™ /Think/ about it, Metal..."   
  
Some of the haze faded away as Metal forced himself to listen to the other robot, panting while he tried to calm himself enough.   
  
He became speechless - although he already literally was - utter embarrassment beginning to take over as the realization of what he had tried to do sunk in.   
  
/I'm,/ Metal covered his face with a hand, curling his legs up, /so ashamed.../   
  
"Don't. Don't make this any more fuckin' awkward, just..."   
  
Blues stood up stiffly, unable to look Metal in the eye, and not wanting him to see the blush still coating his cheeks.   
  
"You...you do what you need to, I'm not gonna stop you... I'll, uh, be out here." Blues blushed furiously, not sure what he was going to do with himself. He just knew he needed to get away while he had the chance, so he stepped out of the bathroom, his back to the door as he pulled it shut behind him.   
  
He'd dodged a bullet twice in less than five hours.

 

\---

  
Metal did the only thing he knew to do: take a cold shower.   
  
But even after that, he still felt...warm.    
  
Exhausted, he stumbled out, just pulling his jeans on before stepping back into the bedroom, skin still steaming from the clash in temperatures.   
  
Blues had managed to calm himself too, in the meantime. Barely.   
  
Metal could not make eye contact, but cleared his throat to get the man’s attention.    
  
/…I...apologize for my behavior. The stress of this past week has...gotten to me./ It was more painful to admit his weakness than his mistakes, and to his chagrin, he felt tears well in his eyes. /I must be...tired.../ His lips trembled as he mouthed the words, /Please forgive me, Blues. I acted without thought for your feelings, or Shadow’s.../    
  
He quickly hid his face behind his arm, masking a hushed sob.   
  
Blues blinked, startled.   
  
“Hey, hey...dude, it’s alright...we all fuck up sometimes…” He let out a nervous chuckle, and blushed, “Besides, it’s not like you /forced/ me to do anything, you just kinda…” He swallowed thickly, glancing away, “uh…opened yourself to suggestions, I guess….”    
  
Metal’s red eyes glowed softly as he looked up, a flicker of hope in his gaze.    
  
“You’re...really…a really good guy, Metal.” Blues confessed, “You’ve done nothing but help me and Shadow out, and asked for nothing in return.” He flopped back onto the bed, eyes flicking over to the shinobi, who had curled up to the pillows, drooling happily as he snoozed.   
  
“In a perfect world, I guess...I’d be with you, too. Or...well, I dunno, maybe some kinda friends with benefits shit, but still…” He heaved a sigh, “I’d much rather you stay my friend. You mean a lot to me that way, and I’m…” He grit his teeth.   
  
“I’m sorry I was petty earlier. I never...really said shit aloud, but I thought it. And you don't deserve that kinda crap, y’know?” He grinned, “You even cared for the brats for us.”   
  
His shoulders slumped, and he rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
“I /wish/ I could be the prince charming you thought I was, but I'm not. And I can't.”    
  
Metal nodded slowly, then took a few tentative steps to sit down beside him.    
  
He made a small, pathetic noise in the back of his throat, rough fingers searching out Blues palm to sign “thank you” into. He lay his head on the man’s shoulder, closing his eyes.   
  
“S’alright, buddy.” Blues murmured, rubbing his back reassuringly. “We’re good.”    
  
Suddenly, he felt Metal’s arms wrap around him, and his nose nuzzle up under his jaw as the boy weaseled his way into a hug.    
  
Blues snorted. There was something about him that reminded him of Bass, and it wasn't just the hair.   
  
“C’mon, bud. Let’s take a nap.” He paused, ‘But no funny stuff, got it?”    
  
Metal nodded shyly.   
  
\--   
  
Metal was out like a light the moment he curled into Blues’ chest, limp and labored breathing.   
  
Blues yawned loudly, and threw an arm over the boy, sleepily watching his peaceful expression.   
  
He was young. He furrowed his brow.   
  
Maybe even younger than him, but he figured he was young enough to be like Bass, where his age was purely situational. In vulnerable times like these, he looked like he was in his late teens.    
  
A few cats filed in to cuddle around them, and Blues scooted to keep his back flush to Shadow’s as he snoozed, not wanting a furry wad of claws to get between them and start kneading.   
  
Metal squeaked cutely in his sleep.   
  
...This wasn’t too bad.    
  
\--   
  
Blues awoke to gentle kisses to his temple, and silk soft fingers stroking his fluffy hair.   
  
Metal felt the same, and stirred, snuffling quietly against Blues’ neck.    
  
“Darling, Love, wake up…” Shadow’s sweet voice made them both shake off their dreams, and the shinobi churred warmly as the two boys scrambled into his arms. “You two made nice while I slept, hm?”   
  
Both blushed, and Blues shook his head.   
  
“Uh, not like that...but, yeah, I figure we’re closer now.” He looked to Metal for confirmation, but the boy was hiding his face in the crook of Shadow’s neck, breathing a little heavily.    
  
“Metaru…?” The shinobi frowned slightly, gently petting the boy as he shivered. He responded by shakily signing into the man’s side.   
  
“...Metaru, we had our night together. I made a promise to Blues, and I do not intend on breaking it.” Shadow said softly, “Have you asked Blues?”    
  
Metal whined audibly, shame washing over his overheating body. He lay in the arms of two men he loved, but no found no relief in either.    
  
“Ah.” Shadow puffed a laugh, “You asked him a bit loudly, is that it? I’m sorry, Love.”    
  
Blues sighed hotly, cheeks red.    
  
There was a moment of silence as Shadow babied Metal for a bit longer.    
  
“Blues...I’ve never seen him like this.” He whispered, brow furrowed as he watched his friend’s body shudder. “For once...I am unsure what to do.”    
  
Blues scowled to himself.   
  
“Why don't you just ask? I don't wanna...get involved, though. I mean…” He turned away, ears red, “If he’s just gonna be a horny mess while I’m around, I better head back to Dad’s to say my goodbyes.”    
  
“Let me relieve him. Just this once. It’ll only be a moment...he’s already on the edge, Darling.” Shadow slipped a hand down to brush between the man’s thighs, eyes dark with concern as Metal dropped his hips immediately.   
  
Blues snorted.   
  
“Is that what /I/ look like when I’m being a slut?” He thought he’d be more opposed, upset even, to see Shadow quietly work Metal’s heat from behind the rough material of his jeans, but it was...kinda funny, in a strange, impersonal way. The situation wasn't helping his own dick stay down, however.   
  
“Darling…” Shadow laughed, “You’re /always/ a slut.”    
  
Blues puffed up, and went to argue, but Metal let out a keening cry as soon as he opened his mouth. A violent shudder ran through the boy’s body, and he collapsed into Shadow’s arms.    
  
“Poor thing.” The shinobi murmured, easing him down into the sheets to tuck in, kissing his forehead as he did so. “Metaru is infamous for hiding his stress, so when he shows it...usually it means it’s more than he can handle.”   
  
Then, a messy little laugh, at Blues’ odd expression.   
  
“You’d have thought we’d catch up on all the intimacy we’d missed on the night we spent together, but…” An undignified snort, “Truth is, I spent most of it talking about you, and how wonderful you are. I was hoping it would...set a good first impression for your sake, and Metal...would be able to find someone else in my stead…”   
  
“I didn't...expect him to do the opposite--!” Shadow giggled, shaking his head as he looked fondly down at the now sleeping Metal. “But don’t worry. I’ll talk to him later tonight, because it seems you have your own problems at hand.”    
  
Blues followed the shinobi’s gaze to his tented briefs, already a bit wet from watching Metal climax.    
  
“Come here, Darling. You’ve done more than enough to prove your loyalty to me. You deserve this.”    
  
Thanking every higher power that Metal was passed out cold and that the bed was quite large, Blues more than happily obliged as his briefs were tugged down, and his hips hoisted up.    
  
Shadow’s hot tongue granted nothing but sweet relief as it lapped at his ROSEBUD god jesus, before moving up to run along his SORE NUTS , taking one into his mouth to suck as slender fingers began to glide over his dripping shaft.    
  
Blues just lay his head back and moaned, feeling a slick finger work into his ass, stroking him from the inside. His hips jerked, and pre cum spilled steadily from his CAWK.    
  
Suffice to say, he barely lasted a couple minutes once Shadow’s tender lips wrapped around his shaft, bobbing his head and FONDLING the boy’s full pouch as he did so.   
  
The shinobi was quickly rewarded with what seemed like neverending jets of hot, creAMY oil, swallowing it down as if it were EXPENSIVE CHAMPAGNÉ, not wanting waste a single drop.   
  
He had barely any time to pull back to breathe, however, before Blues pushed him away, burying his face in Shadow’s lap, licking and suckling greedily on the man’s own hard cock.    
  
The shinobi tensed, a squeaking gasp escaping him as he covered his face to hide a deep red blush. Blues was too eager, however, and stuffed him down his throat, swallowing around the thick shaft, nose pressed to the man’s soft fur.    
  
Shadow could not hold out from the surprise attack, and soon came as well, hips jerking, chest heaving, cute pants on his lips as he felt Blues drink him dry.    
  
The shinobi bent over, chest heaving, tears in his eyes as he stroked and petted the boy’s hair and shoulders, unable to speak.   
  
Blues drew back, already missing the feel of his throat bulging, and proudly showed off his drooling tongue, completely clean.    
  
Shadow’s whole face glowed bright red, and he glanced away.   
  
His mate quickly took the opportunity, and leapt into his arms, cuddling him down onto the bed, smooching him sloppily.   
  
“D-Darling--!”   
  
\--   
  
They managed to shower without having another round, and Shadow pulled on a yukata, offering Blues a complimenting one.   
  
The shinobi turned to look one last time at Metal, still fast asleep in bed.   
  
“We’ll let him rest, he’s probably exhausted.” A quiet sigh, then, “I want to talk to him about the temple. With Wily’s mansion...he’ll need a place to stay, and I’d have no other to care for my temple while I’m away.” Shadow gazed down at Blues.   
  
“Would you mind him living here?”   
  
His friend cocked his head instinctively, brow furrowed. “Why would I?”   
  
Shadow laughed airily.   
  
“Well, once we’re married, we’ll live here, too.” But before Blues could open his mouth to protest “MY COWS,” The shinobi pushed him towards the door.   
  
“But...that’s for another day! Let’s get dinner ready for the children, I’m positively starved.” He said cheerily, beaming as he leaned in to give Blues’ cheek an affectionate kiss, “There’s a lot we must do, and much I have to explain.”   
  
\--   



	44. All That I Can't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nbd just fuckign CRYING over how much shadow wants to have kids and

Shadow was immediately greeted by Bass, who slammed into him the second he stepped into the kitchen, aggressively rubbing his face to his chest, hugging him tightly. It took every last ounce of strength in the shinobi’s body to not topple over, and he laughed.   
  
A gaudy laugh, Blues’ favorite.    
  
Roll timidly joined the hug, and Rock stood close by, blushing softly.    
  
“You’re looking a lot better, Shadow.” He said quietly, then huffed as Blues walked past, batting him upside the head playfully.    
  
The shinobi just nodded, smiling warmly as he hugged the children back. He knelt down so they could wrap their arms around his neck, Bass clambering into his lap, kissing clumsily at his face. Shadow laughed again, holding the boy tight, whispering in his ears until he began to giggle too.   
  
“Blues and I will be leaving soon, so I want to spend what time I have left with you all.” He couldn't help but indulge this rush of giddiness in his heart as Roll weaseled her way into his arms, and Rock sat shoulder to shoulder by him. It was fleeting moments like this -- he looked up at a grinning Blues, who pulled up his shades to wink a love-bright eye-- that he knew it was worth it, it was worth going through hell to just be alive alongside his loved ones.    
  
Shadow bowed his head, burying his face in the crook of Bass’s neck, weeping freely, a strange noise, since he was laughing too.    
  
“You watch the kids, Shadow, and I’ll start on dinner, alright?” Blues felt it too, saw the beautiful glow that made the shinobi’s pale skin become radiant moonsilver.   
  
Everything was gonna be okay. It was already better than okay.   
  
It was perfect.   
  
\---

 

With enough ramen noodles to go around and then some, Blues made himself busy with dinner in the kitchen. While he wasn't particularly passionate about cooking, he quickly got into the rhythm of things when his appetite persuaded him enough.   
  
Noodles boiling away, the young man fished out green onions and a carton of eggs, putting a smaller pot of water on the stove to boil for the eggs. With the eggs waiting for the water to heat up, Blues chopped the onion up into fine pieces, pushing the perfect little rings into a pile with the blade of the knife. Humming a little tune, he straightened up as he then began to whistle, staring down at his hands as he prepared more toppings for the ramen.   
  
"Need a hand...?"   
  
Blues stopped his whistling, looking up at Shadow as he padded over to him, standing by his side.   
  
"I should have guessed," the shinobi chuckled as he inspected what lay about the countertop, immediately noticing the pot of ramen noodles.   
  
"What?" Blues flashed a grin, shrugging his shoulders. "This is all I'm good at."   
  
Shadow laughed. "That being so, you almost make it an art form."   
  
Blues sniffed dimissively, secretly taking the compliment. "Eh, I wouldn't say that."   
  
The shinobi giggled even more, and Blues was more than happy that he was feeling better when he got to hear his warm laughter.   
  
Shadow lent a helping hand by peeling the eggs after they cooled over ice water, allowing Blues to focus on the broth for the noodles and the pork he had yet to heat up.   
  
It didn't take much longer for everthing to finish cooking, and Blues grabbed traditionally made bowls from Shadow's selection.   
  
Watching Blues make the first bowl - a boiled egg cut in half rest on top, with green onions sprinkled over the broth and noodles, even a cut of pork and a small amount of nori was amongst the other food items - then copied the set-up and helped along until a bowl was made for everyone. Even two bowls of the remaining pork and eggs were made for Treble and Rush.   
  
"SOUP'S ON!" Blues hollered after the table had been set, and smirked as Bass immediately barreled in, tripping over himself, with Rock and Roll right behind.    
  
Treble bounded over Bass before realizing his Master had fallen and turned on his heels, going over to sniff at him as the boy sat up. Rock laughed until his cheeks turned pink as he helped Bass up, who grumbled to himself with a comical pout.   
  
Once everyone was situated, with Bass and Blues drooling over their bowls, Shadow eyed the two until they sat back in their seats while Roll just rolled her eyes.   
  
Satisfied, the shinobi closed his eyes and dipped his head, the others showing their table manners (lest they be reprimanded by Shadow) and following suit.   
  
"Itadakimasu!"   
  
Chopsticks were raised in unison by the three younger robots, and they eagerly dug in, slurping up the noodles.   
  
"Thish is sho GOOD...!" Bass was hardly intelligible as he spoke with a mouthful of noodles hanging from his mouth, messily sucking them up with a loud smack of his lips.   
  
Treble boofed after he downed half of his food, and Rush licked his chops.   
  
"You think everything is good," Blues snorted before eating another mouthful himself.   
  
Their meal was continued with conversation, the children asking curious questions about where they would go on their trip.    
  
Shadow and Blues could only answer with "wherever the road would take them."   
  
"We're not tired though," Rock spoke up as he was cuddled up with his sister and Bass on the couch in the family room, his voice betraying him with a sleepy slur.   
  
"Yeah, why can't we watch a movie or something?" Roll added, knitting her brows.   
  
"Well, what movie do you wanna watch, punks?" Blues asked, giving them a tired look.   
  
"A Goofy Movie!" Bass nearly shouted enthusiasticaly, bouncing in his seat, his full belly failing in making him tired.   
  
Rock and Roll couldn't argue, and Blues laughed.   
  
"I'm down. That's got some good ass beats in it."   
  
Shadow took a spot on the couch, athough it was already a little cramped with the children and their dogs hogging most of it. Thankfully, they managed to make some room while Blues set the television up, getting the movie playing.   
  
Somehow, he was able to weasel his way into the pile of his family and lounged back, enveloped in warmth.   
  
Suffice to say, Rock, Bass, and Roll fell fast asleep before the movie was halfway done, and Treble snored loudly with his head atop Bass' lap. Rush was curled up beside the wolf, a paw resting on Rock.   
  
"Suppose we should get them to bed?" Blues eventually asked Shadow, looking at his face illuminated by the flashing colors of the screen.   
  
"No, let them sleep here." Shadow shook his head, his gaze flicking across the children's slumbering features. "They look too peaceful - I don't want to wake them."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blues hauled himself up, stretching out his arms before grabbing a nearby blanket and waiting while Shadow got up as well.   
  
Tossing the blanket over the kids, Blues made sure they were tucked in well enough, snuggled together like kittens, before turning off the movie.   
  
He smiled at the scene.   
  
Yet, his heart sunk at the same time.   
  
He was going to miss them like hell.   
  
"...You ever think about how you don't deserve the nice things in your life?" Blues whispered aloud with a sour chuckle.   
  
Shadow blinked.   
  
Huffing, Blues shook his head to clear it. "Ignore me. I'm just...thinkin' about how I'm gonna miss these little shitheads while we're gone."   
  
"Don't get too sentimental, Darling," Shadow smiled, a little solemnly, going over to wrap an arm around Blues' waist to guide him towards his room. He dipped his head to press his lips to the top of the boy's head. "You'll make me cry, and it won't be pretty."   
  
His companion snorted, leaning into his strong frame tiredly as they made their way to bed.

 

\---


	45. The Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its almost here folks

 

Metal must have slunk off to nurse his humiliation elsewhere, as the bed was pristinely made and completely vacant.   
  
Even though Shadow seemed to have awoken full of energy, he was clearly exhausted now.    
  
Blues watched him strip with a frown, noticing how his hands shook, and he was almost.../clumsy./    
  
So much for /Metal/ being infamous for hiding stress. Shadow was clearly struggling to perform basic motor functions.   
  
Blues followed the shinobi into bed, snuggling closely to him, anxious.    
  
“...Darling…” His mate murmured, the word escaping in a weary sigh. “So much has happened, it...it almost feels wrong to be at peace so soon.”   
  
“Mm.” Blues grumbled.    
  
“After what...what you’ve seen, what I’ve done...you deserve an explanation.” Shadow sat up, suddenly restless. “I’ve kept much from you, and it was wrong of me.”   
  
The young man shook his head, and wriggled his way into the shinobi’s lap.   
  
“I don't think it needs explaining, honestly.” He managed to cuddle Shadow back down into the sheets, “Some freaky shit happened, and I’m cool with forgetting it if you are.”    
  
His partner huffed in disagreement, turning his head to the side.   
  
“That’s the problem. The side you saw of me...when I last fought Shade…” Shadow’s eyes flickered deep ruby red, before he became silent. “...”    
  
“Yeah? So you can shape shift. You’re a ninja, that’s like, normal--”   
  
“No, Blues.” The shinobi turned his crimson gaze on the man, making him bristle. “That was my true form. Just as Shade had a corporeal body, so do I.”   
  
Blues stared for a moment, before shrinking back.   
  
“But…”   
  
“Wily found me after I fell from the stars. He used my advanced technology to improve his existing robots, and to build new ones. Shade was a part of me in that respect.”   
  
Blues’ stomach churned.    
  
“We are all energy, Blues,” Shadow’s voice had grown eerily raspy, “I am...more so, than not. But what I’m trying to say is...Now that I’ve experienced my true form for the first time in years, it seems...difficult to stem the flow of that particular energy in me.”   
  
The boy squirmed slightly, fear gnawing at his chest.    
  
“Dont worry, I won't go biting off your arm again…” Shadow grinned, a little /too/ toothily. “But during the nights of a full moon, when my powers are strongest…”   
  
“Why a full moon? Why not a new moon, it’s darker then, and--”   
  
He recoiled as Shadow laughed heartily, eyes glowing a hazy red.   
  
“The shadows are darkest on nights of the full moon. I can control them /and/ my powers best then.” He pulled Blues down to him, nibbling at his neck, “But now that I have all my suppressed powers back, I’ll be able to do much more on those nights than before.”   
  
Blues tensed.    
  
“Like...what…?” He squeaked, hips shivering as Shadow bit into his shoulder.   
  
“Things like…/this./” The shinobi hissed, pulling away from the boy, his once human face that of a twilight furred fox’s, eyes a flaming scarlet.    
  
Blues’ breath hitched in his throat, and he lay stock still, paralyzed with fright at the sight.   
  
“Now, truthfully, because I am with you, there will be no need to transform, well...not likely…” Shadow mused to himself, holding up a thoughtful hand-like paw to his muzzle. “It’s more...for fun, I suppose.” His long tongue shot out, licking from Blues’ lips up to his nose.   
  
The kitsune began to gackker in amusement as the boy shuddered, but quickly stopped once he saw tears form in his eyes.   
  
“Blues!” The voice turned deep and rich again as the fox face instantly morphed back into a human one, Shadow’s slender hands cradling his mate’s cheeks. “Gods, I--...I’m so sorry…!” He searched the boy’s face, hoping for him to settle.   
  
“Dont /scare/ me like that!” Blues hiccupped, shaking all over, shades trembling on his ruddy nose.    
  
In seconds, he was pulled down, Shadow rolling onto his side to soothe him with kisses and pets, nuzzling his salty cheeks and stroking his hair.    
  
“Darling, Darling...It’s alright, it’s me, it’s still me, I promise…”    
  
Blues calmed after a minute or so, and his heart finally stopped pounding.    
  
“...warn me before doin’ that shit, okay…?” He whispered shakily, burying his face in the man’s chest. “I…as long as it doesn't mean you’re all fucked up like last time, then I don't care /what/ you turn into….just don't make it permanent…”    
  
“Of course, Darling…” Shadow whispered, wilfing.    
  
After half an hour, they had both grown sleepy again, the shinobi lazily kissing at his lover's neck.   
  
“Tomorrow, we will perform the bonding ceremony. I will have Metaru bring the children back home, so we will be alone together.”   
  
Blues blinked, looking up with young eyes.    
  
“The oaths will be taken at sunrise, so don’t sleep in, or we’ll have to wait another day.” Shadow smiled slyly, and stole a tender kiss, expression softening as he slowly pulled away.   
  
“I’ve waited forever and a day for this...where we finally will become a mated pair…” He made a strange, low purr in the back his throat, “Though it won't be.../physically/ official until the next full moon...which is a lunar eclipse.”    
  
Blues snorted a bit, giggling under the affection Shadow had begun to lavish on him in the form of smooches and licks.    
  
“Tomorrow, I become yours, heart and soul...and you will become my true master, to serve and cherish for all my days…” The shinobi MURRED, rolling onto his back, submitting as Blues began to kiss back. “...To tell you the truth...I feel like a child the night before their birthday…” He tittered, “...I know if I don’t sleep, I’ll be fighting my own fatigue tomorrow...but…”   
  
“Oh, Darling...sleep is for those without a love like ours…if only I could look into your perfect eyes all night…” Shadow’s own eyes glowed a glittering sapphire, like a distant ocean reflecting winter starlight.    
  
“...You’re...you’re so gay, dude…” Blues heart swelled with emotion, and the shinobi’s chest shook with playful laughter.   
  
“I am, Darling, for you. You alone.” He whispered, silver starshine melding with his lover’s golden glow.    
  
\-    


**[[Suns and Stars | Audiomachine]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XViiY_WmwBY) **

  
Shadow stirred and sighed, sensing daybreak. The coqui still peeped, but now they were accompanied by the twittering of birds.    
  
Without a word, the shinobi sat up, and leaned down to kiss Blues’ parted lips.    
  
He lingered.   
  
And it did not hurt.   
  
“I love you.” He whispered, gazing fondly over the boy’s features. A boy who had become a man while he was gone.    
  
His once rounded jaw had squared out, his adam’s apple more pronounced...and Shadow found himself missing all the baby fat in his cheeks. But in its place, there was something odd.    
  
Scruffle? The shinobi chuckled to himself, and finally rose up, dressing in a loose, white silk robe. He opened the door to the cherrywood dresser, and pulled out a beautiful dawn and dusk colored uchikake, latticed with swirling pink and white sakura along the skirts and sleeves. Another was laid out on the bed for Blues, a stunning one of black with red maple and gold flowers.    
  
A note was left on pressed flower parchment in ink.   
_   
Wandering trav’ler   
  
Beside stream and sakura    
  
Your future awaits   
_   
He cast one last look at the sleeping young man, before padding out of the room barefoot.   
  
Dawn had yet to break, but the sky had lightened considerably, providing him a pathway to the forest.    
  
Summer faded the farther he walked. A cool breeze promised of an autumn that was not solely a herald to the death of winter, but of a grand harvest, a magnificent festival yet to come.    
  
Silently, Shadow knelt by the rippling waters of a little stream, all which flowed into a dainty little pool, garnished with everblooming lotus.    
  
Solemnly, he began to wash his hair in the crystal waters, taking great pains to straighten out any imperfections in his ravensilk locks.    
  
He sat up, shivering in the cold white robe, and looked down at the materials he had brought.    
  
With a trembling sigh, he picked up the dressing scissors from the assortment, and pulled his hair down.    
  
As if it would cause physical pain, he hesitated.    
  
But the mere thought of Blues, of all they had been through together, their history, and their future to come…   
  
/Snip.../   
  
The first sable lock of many fell into the stream, carried away by the rippling waters.    
  
It was time he leave his past behind, but honor it with another as they began new lives together.    
  
After a half hour, he sat back up, brushing out his new, fox fluffy hair, it feeling...incredibly light as he had only left his side bangs long. If need be, he would twist them together and throw them over his shoulder in a ponytail, Shadow’s hair had an iridescent navy sheen to it now that the stars above had faded.    
  
Wordlessly, the man rose to his feet, and dropped the white robe of death to the soft grass, standing still for a few moments, head bowed, eyes closed.   
  
“As I don a new robe, a new life will be born in me, as I have shed my cares of the old in its favor. Let this existence be one of peace and happiness, and may our days together be numerous and filled with good fortune.”   
  
He dressed slowly in the uchikake, taking his time wrapping up every silk sash and bow, before kneeling once again to pull his hair up in the traditional bun, styling it with exquisite hair pins.    
  
Shadow took one last look at himself in the pool after having done his makeup, and smiled. It would take some time getting used to the foxtail-like sideswept bangs covering his right eye, but it was for the best. Wily had never disabled the hidden camera.    
  
Dawn broke.   
  
“Mother Amaterasu, hear my words. I shed my old names, my aliases, all that I once was, to become new in the name of love.”   
  
“From forever on, I shall be known as no other but Shadow, given to me by my father, Romeo, given by a love unconditional. I will honor my origin as Kitsune when necessary.”   
  
“Shadow Romeo, huh?”   
  
The shinobi stiffened, startled by the sudden interruption, then turned to look up, seeing Blues, his whole body framed by the rising sun. Every strand of fluffy auburn hair was lit up like gold, matching the intricate embellishments on his own uchikake.    
  
He grinned, shades gone, probably stuffed somewhere in his pockets.    
  
His eyes shone brighter than the stars, and glowed the most wonderful color, a kaleidoscope of love in his gaze.    
  
__ “That’s pretty gay.”


	46. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FORTY SIX CHAPTERS LATER.   
> SHADOW FINALLY DOES WHAT HE SET OUT TO DO B E F O R E THIS FIC EVEN BEGAN

[ **[Satori | Audiomachine]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezt_FdQJiLU&feature=youtu.be)

"But what's with this?" Blues went on, looking down at his outfit as he spread out his arms, the sleeves of the uchikake long and draping. "I could probably fly away with these if I try hard enough." He demonstrated by swaying his arms a bit, making the sode swing gently.   
  
"Blues..." Shadow grumbled good-naturedly, attempting to appear at least /somewhat/ offended by Blues not taking the kimono seriously. It was a little difficult to when the clothing's pattern complimented him so well.    
  
The shinobi stood up as Blues stepped through the grass to join him, taking his place beside him by the trickling stream.   
  
"Look at you - you're a mess." Shadow laughed once he got a closer look at the young man's unkempt hair, his smile as warm as could be. "Hm, see. You've got the tomoeri all folded up." His hands went to fix the collar of Blues' kimono, which had gotten twisted so that the uraeri was showing instead.   
  
Blues stared down at the slender hands before looking up, finding himself fixated on the shinobi's thick eyelashes, a blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.    
  
Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long, and Shadow smoothed out the fabric with a hand after he adjusted the twisted collar, admiring the crisp, neat edges.   
  
"There. Much better." A satisfied hum voiced Shadow's pleasure with his work.   
  
"Y-yeah..." Blues just stammered, glancing away as his heart fluttered, incredibly aware of their closeness all of a sudden.   
  
Shadow quickly noticed how odd he was behaving in light of just moments ago.   
  
A bashful Blues wasn't a common occurrence.   
  
"What's wrong, Darling?"   
  
His friend continued to avoid looking at him, his flushed cheeks already bad enough without having to look. "Uh, n-nothing. It's just...your hair..." The boy's voice had quieted to nearly a whisper, shy and uncharacteristically apprehensive.   
  
He felt so...small.   
  
"Do you like it...?" Shadow felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.   
  
Blues fluffed up, finally returning the shinobi's gaze.    
  
Even if he had a response, he didn't say it, the butterflies in his stomach dancing and the warmth in his chest spreading until he couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
"I LOVE YOU...! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SHADOW...!" he suddenly cried out and threw himself at the other man, tightly wrapping his arms around the shinobi's neck to hold him close, pressing his nose to his shoulder.   
  
"B-Blues...!" Shadow practically squeaked, caught off guard by the unexpected outburst. He wrapped his own arms securely around Blues' torso, eyes welling with tears as he was overcome with emotion by the boy's sudden display.   
  
Fingers curling to clutch the fabric of Shadow's kimono, Blues could feel his knees grow weak, grateful that the shinobi's hold on him kept him standing up.    
  
Arms still wrapped around Shadow's neck, the young man pulled back only to press his lips to the shinobi's, pushing himself up on his toes, the kiss firm but sweet.   
  
They held it for a few fleeting moments, cheeks rosy, the glow of the sun warming their skin even more. Birdsong filled the air around them, their hearts beating as one.   
  
As the two slowly pulled away, gazing passionately into each other's eyes, Shadow ran a hand through Blues' fluffy hair, brushing some of it back, only for it to continue sticking up in some spots after falling back into place.   
  
"Let's...let's get your hair straightened out, Darling," the man suggested softly, and Blues nodded, his chest still stirring with adoration.   
  
The shinobi dampened the boy's hair where it was needed as they sat next to each other in front of the water, using his fingers to comb the strands until the locks were more presentable, the sun drying his hair so that it was even fluffier than before.

 

\---

 

Shadow’s fingers slipped down to cup Blues’ jaw once he had finished, bringing him for a quiet kiss, an innocent kiss.    
  
He lingered.   
  
It did not hurt.   
  
But, his shoulders began to shiver, and the kiss was abruptly broken as he smiled, hiding his face in his hands, head bowed.   
  
“Damn!” He laughed, and the laugh became something tender, something soft, and wonderful. Shadow was giggling uncontrollably, the giddy chirruping noise escaping through slender fingers.    
  
“Damn!” He peeked above the top of his hands, his cheeks red even through his makeup. Then back down again, as he bowed over completely, toes curling behind him.   
  
“...you...okay?” Blues leaned down, to try and catch Shadow’s eye, the giggling becoming infectious.    
  
“Oh, we weren’t...supposed to kiss, yet, but…” He murmured, then dropped his hands to the ground, propping himself up on them, his entire body, his whole face, his utter being bristling and sparkling with love, until it overflowed, as tears, as light, as laughter.    
  
THINK GHIBLI x2000000   
  
Blues found himself bowled over by the euphoric shinobi, covered in kisses, robes flying as they toppled into the grass.   
  
“Fuck it!” Shadow sobbed with laughter, until his chest heaved with actual weeping, face buried in Blues’ neck, holding him tightly, fingers gripping his waist, the back of his head.    
  
“...Fuck it…” He repeated, slowly beginning to relax, and Blues could feel him smile against his skin. “I love you too much...to care about formality, to care about tradition…”   
  
He drew back, lying above Blues, his hair falling out of the pins, cascading down around him, a deep, shimmering lapis lazuli in the early dawn light. The stars had never truly disappeared, because the young man could see every last one shine in his lover’s eyes.    
  
“I love you.” He smiled, dark, feathered lashes shadowing his eyes as he dipped down to kiss him. “I love you more than this world can fathom.”    
  
Blues still stared, wide eyed as Shadow’s entire body glowed brilliantly with a silver white light. He thought that shit was for special effects in movies, not real life...but here it was, surrounding them as the shinobi settled above him, tears running freely down his face.    
  
“You’re...so...fucking…GAY!” Blues felt the energy in him too, and he bunched up, legs wrapping around Shadow, rubbing his face against the man’s, grinning wildly.    
  
Then…   
  
“WE’RE so gay!” His voice cracked, and he began to cry too, his lover shaking with laughter as they tried to kiss through the mess of smiles, giggles, and tears.    
  
After what seemed like a small eternity, Shadow sat back up, still trying to catch his breath, coughing from laughing too much.   
  
Blues had gotten the hiccups, and was loudly swearing after each one.   
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Darling.” Shadow held his stomach in pain as he laughed again, “We look like a bunch of drunk Geishas…”    
  
\--

[ **[Greatness Within | JT Peterson]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsmocdvNEik)   
  
It took a while, but eventually the two cleaned up, and Shadow was silent as he applied Blues’ make up.    
  
“Now, listen closely and carefully. Once you have agreed to these oaths, you cannot go back on them, or the contract will be broken.”    
  
The shinobi’s once jubilant expression had turned solemn, and as they knelt facing one another, he took the man’s hands in his, holding them between their laps.   
  
Blues nodded gravely.   
  
“Today, speaking must be kept to an absolute minimum. This vow is to be kept until sunset, understood?”   
  
Blues dipped his head, eyes dark.    
  
“Today, you may experience immense amounts of pain, are you alright with this?”    
  
“Mm.”    
  
“Today, you may have to inflict immense amounts of pain, are you alright with this?”    
  
Blues went to nod, but paused.   
  
“...You mean I may have to...hurt you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
The man swallowed.   
  
“Is this what you want?”    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then...yeah, I...agree.”    
  
Shadow sighed under his breath.   
  
“You will be bound as my one true Master, until death parts us, understood?”   
  
“...yes.”   
  
“This is not a marriage, Blues. This is a binding contract, unspoken and unbreakable.”   
  
“...I understand.”    
  
“As Master, you will have complete control over my actions, and moral code. I will serve you unconditionally, until the day I die. Your law is my law, your will is my will. Do you understand?”   
  
“...Yes. I do.” Blues felt his fingers tense in Shadow’s.   
  
“Then name your terms.” The shinobi watched him with unfaltering midnight eyes.    
  
Blues opened his mouth to say “yes” again, out of habit, but made a surprised gurgle instead.    
  
“Terms?” He involuntarily cocked his head   
  
“Yes, the terms of our contract.” Shadow frowned.    
  
“Uhh…” Blues was at a complete loss. Was he supposed to have...thought about this before? “...That we’ll always...be best friends?”   
  
Wrong answer.   
  
Shadow hummed disdainfully, and shook his head.    
  
“Our friendship will be a given in this relationship. You stated that wish last week.”   
  
“Oh, well...shit, hang on, I uh…” Blues blushed, shifting in place with embarrassment.   
  
“...” He grinned weakly, “Can you like...give me a hint…?”   
  
Shadow slumped.   
  
“Blues, please, this is extremely serious.” His voice grew low in warning.   
  
“No, no, I-I...I /know/ that, but…”   
  
“A term may be to guard and protect your family, at all costs. Think carefully about what you wish my duties to you to be, and it will be so, understood?”    
  
“Uh, question?” Blues piped up, still looking bashful, “I can’t like...pull some Robin Williams Genie shit and wish for your, like...complete free will, can I?”   
  
“No.” Shadow’s face suddenly grew dark, and his voice was harsh. “Then you refuse the contract.”   
  
“Okay, okay, but...regardless what my terms are, we’re always friends, right? And if we fuck up, we can just work it out, and you don't gotta like...fling yourself off a cliff or something?”   
  
“You can deny me the right to suicide, yes.” Shadow’s stare seemed to pierce his very heart, and he shuddered.   
  
“Okay, okay, that’s definitely the first one.”    
  
“Understood.” Shadow nodded curtly, awaiting further instruction.

 

\---

 

"You have to let me know when you're hurting...I want to know, so I can be there for you," Blues said, squaring his shoulders as he went on. "All I want is for you to be happy, no matter what. So you can't hide your pain and suffer all alone, got it?"   
  
Shadow dipped his head. An unwavering yes.    
  
Blues huffed, another condition springing in his mind.   
  
"The kids' protection comes first. You also can't go jumping into danger to save me or any of that bullshit. I'm tired of seeing you get fucked up all the time."   
  
Blues knew this would be difficult for his friend to accept, but he had no choice. The shinobi accepted the term with another nod, before he looked Blues in the eye, quirking a brow.    
  
"Are these only going to be concerns for me? I meant for you to think of conditions pertaining to you."   
  
Blues smirked toothily, raising his eyebrows back.   
  
"I was getting there."   
  
Sitting back, Shadow remained silent to listen, his face devoid of emotion, complete seriousness keeping him from returning a smile.   
  
"If I want to fuck, we fuck." _straitj to hte point_ _   
_   
He stared at Shadow almost challengingly.   
  
"Of course." A curt nod left the boy slightly stupified.   
  
He had expected at least a little bit of a protest.    
  
Then again, the shinobi was completely dedicated to this.   
  
Blues shifted. "I mean, I'm not going to shout 'it's time to fuck o'clock' or anything whenever I want to. It's situational, obviously. And...if /you/ want to fuck, we fuck." He wanted to let out a nervous laugh, but he figured he'd get a stern look from Shadow, so he swallowed instead.   
  
There was a pause as Blues tried to think of another term to voice, yet the silence prolonged. Shadow didn't make a sound.   
  
"...I think that's it," Blues eventually said, fiddling with his scarf tails.

 

\---

  
Shadow frowned.   
  
“You think things left unspoken are part of the contract. They are not.”   
  
Blues furrowed his brow, puzzled.    
  
“Under these terms, I could lend my body to Metaru whenever I pleased. You must be strict with me, Blues.” His eyes flickered red. “I waited until now to perform this ceremony, but if you are not yet ready…”   
  
“Well, I figured /cheating/ was part--”   
  
Shadow’s eyes flashed, an unwavering scarlet.    
  
“Are you ready to be my Master?!” He hissed, his body bristling, “At your disposal, you have a killing machine, an insatiable lover, a devoted friend! You must decide _now!”_ _   
_   
Blues stiffened at the challenge.   
  
“I took this bond with Wily! I will NEVER settle for a man with less conviction than he, do you understand?!” Shadow’s face grew dark, his teeth sharpening in the dawn’s light. “Do not underestimate my power!”   
  
Blues took a deep breath, glaring unblinkingly back.   
  
“Be quiet, Shadow.” He commanded, and the shinobi obeyed, face once more lily white, eyes caught between ruby and sapphire.   
  
“I’m not a child anymore. But I’m not...a man like you, yet. I have a ways to go.” Blues admitted quietly. “I accept responsibility as an adult, and you should treat me as such.”   
  
Shadow bowed before him.    
  
“You will have many duties to me, first and foremost respecting my wishes. But you are no slave, and I will call upon your wisdom when necessary. You, as my elder, will be a guide for my maturity. I expect you to hold this at your highest standard, do you understand?” Blues’ eyes narrowed.   
  
“Yes, sir.”    
  
“You will share your love, your body, with no other but me. Doing otherwise will sever this contract, as you have stated. You will be loyal, in thought, word, and deed.”    
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
“Sit up.”   
  
Shadow did as he was told, face somber.   
  
“Look at me.”   
  
Shadow lifted clear blue eyes to the man.   
  
“Above all, you are my friend, do you understand? Contract or not, I will always love you. Do you promise the same?” Blues searched those eyes for faith.   
  
Shadow inhaled, and nodded.   
  
“Yes, Blues.”    
  
“Finally, we must sort out our differences and arguments like respectable animals. In other words,” The man quirked a brow, “No drama. No more tearing yourself to shreds over burning my toast in the morning, understood? We’re only robots.”   
  
“Understood, sir.”   
  
Blues was quiet for a while, deep in thought over the terms he had set.    
  
“...Is that it, is the contract made?” He looked up.   
  
Shadow shook his head.   
  
“It is a blood oath. Death alone can break it. Even if I disobey you, as long as I am the only one at fault, I will still serve you. However, if you break /my/ laws…”   
  
“Your laws?”   
  
Shadow nodded.   
  
“I will not harm a child. This is first and foremost, and if broken, Kitsune will destroy you.” He said softly. “Second, innocent animals I will not slaughter, lest they be hunted for sustenance.”    
  
Silence.   
  
“Is that it?”   
  
Silence.   
  
“I ask a humble favor, before this contract is sealed.”    
  
Blues felt Shadow’s fingers curl around his own.   
  
“Will you love, and respect me, as I will you?” He whispered, eyes glimmering with a faint hope. “I once thought to make this contract with Metaru, as he was the first to do this for me. And though my heart aches for things lost, and to never be, I have accepted, and chosen my destiny with you.” Once more, he lowered his eyes.    
  
“Wily broke the first law, and I unknowingly taught a child to kill. But I had no power then. I do now, and I warn you that there will be no exceptions.”   
  
“I understand.”   
  
“Of all the things we have discussed, are you willing? If so, turn your palm up to mine.”   
  
Shadow watched as he did so. The shinobi pulled a beautifully carved sacrificial knife from his robes.   
  
“Slit your wrist, and I will do the same.” He lay the knife in Blues other hand, gaze focused.   
  
The young man hesitated.   
  
“You promise, promise, that no matter what, we’ll always be friends…?!” He blurted out, blade poised.    
  
“Death will break this contract. But it will not end my devotion to you as your companion, Blues.” Shadow smiled, ocean eyes shimmering with tears. “Know this. Do not forget it.”   
  
“I won’t.”    
  
He winced as the blade slashed his flesh, blood oil pouring out steadily.    
  
Shadow took the knife, and quickly did the same, skillfully tying their bloody wrists together with a white silk sash.    
  
“Mother Amaterasu, Sister Kaguya!” Shadow cried out, eyes fixed on the stained cloth, “Witness our oath of Master and Servant! By the laws, I am bound to this man, and this man alone. My name is Shadow, and as Shadow, I will serve my purpose as Mentor, Protector, Lover, and above all else, Friend, to him.”    
  
Blues watched as their hands were lifted skyward, the sun striking them as the moon shone above, appearing full for just a few moments.    
  
Silence.   
  
“The contract has been sealed, Master.”   
  
Blues watched, wide eyed as the silk was unwrapped, and Shadow took his hand in his, bending down to lick the wound, cleaning it with a gentle tongue.   
  
\--   



	47. Master's First Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh did you think theyd be able to not fuck 14 seconds after making the oath?? ahhaa you foolish fools

“Alright, so...when you said no talking, how much...no talking did you mean? Blues eyed his new bandage before flopping back onto his rear on the grass, wiggling his toes in front of him.  
  
“Refrain from small talk. It is time for us to bathe, come with me.”   
  
Blues found himself stumbling after the shinobi, almost tripping on his robes to follow him through the forest path.

-

They reached the outdoor baths once the sun had risen over the treeline.   
  
Their bare feet padded over cold stone, Blues flopping onto a bench with a sigh.   
  
He opened his mouth to say “God, these robes are getting hot.” But closed it, remembering what Shadow said about idle talk.   
  
“I should mention, Master,” The shinobi said quietly as he drew the bath, “Any order you give is not part of the vow of silence. You are free to command me as you wish.” His eyes were sultry and dark as he let his hair fall loose from the pins.   
  
Blues didn't have to be asked twice, his hand already moving down to part the skirts of his uchikake to rub at himself at the idea. He grinned.   
  
“Strip in front of me, then suck me off.” God, this was going to be so much fun -- granted, he just hoped the power wouldn't go to his head.   
  
Shadow gave him a look.   
  
“Originally, this oath would have had us celibate for two weeks in advance, and we would not even be allowed to touch one another’s genitals until sunset. However,” He leered to the side, “I left that part out, knowing it would be impossible to keep with your libido.”   
  
Blues grin just got bigger.   
  
“We can still do whatever traditional touchy-feely shit you want tonight, but I wanna fuck now, so hurry up.” He pulled out his already hard dick, teasing it a bit in front of Shadow, knowing the man’s ornate skirts were all that hid his own desire.   
  
/”Kuso-gaki.”/ Shadow hissed under his breath, but obeyed, slowly removing the robes as Blues pleasured himself.   
  
There was something odd about the man’s chest and torso as the robes fell away, and the boy frowned briefly. Something like bruises? Scars? No, maybe it was a trick of the light.   
  
Shadow’s fundoshi did very little to hide his own erection, but it held back from embarrassment.   
  
“All of it.”   
  
The shinobi stiffened, but obeyed, cheeks flushing.   
  
Blues had to bite at his hand to keep from laughing. The man looked like a toy soldier, waiting to be wound up just to walk.   
  
“Come here. Kneel.” The boy ordered, and Shadow did so, head bowed between Blues’ thighs.   
  
“Worship me, but do not touch yourself as you do so.” The boy shivered with excitement. Sure, he wouldn't do this shit every day, so it’d be fun to boss Shadow about a bit and play the part.   
  
Wordlessly, the shinobi complied, kissing lovingly at the crown, holding the shaft reverently in his silk soft hands. He hummed a soft sigh as he ran his tongue along it, shivering just a bit at how being at Blues’ mercy made him feel.   
  
Not an hour after their blood oath, and Shadow was already at the peak of submissive sexual bliss with his Master.   
  
He panted, drawing back to see his work, but all Blues saw was the shinobi’s rolling hips.   
  
“Stop moving.” The boy watched as Shadow’s length twitched, dripping clear pre cum onto the stone floor, the man’s fingers clenching in sweet frustration. “If you continue…” Blues tried to think of something, “...I’ll punish you.”   
  
“Yes, Master.” Shadow resumed pleasuring the boy, wrapping soft lips around him, licking any oil from the slit as he did so. His thighs tensed, and more of his own silvery oil stained the stone. He panted, eyes rolling back as he pushed Blues’ cock further into his mouth, swallowing around the tip once it slipped down his throat.   
  
“You...ah...can’t...cum...anywhere but...mm..Hah--shit, ah...my m-mouth, or ass...g-got it?” Talking and slamming his hips against the shinobi’s face at the same time was nigh impossible, but he managed, and Shadow nodded, forcing Blues all the way down, nose pressed to the boy’s fluffy auburn fur.   
  
More clear oil dripped onto the floor as the shinobi’s cock strained and ached for release.   
  
Shadow gagged, eyes wide as Blues pounded into him, fingers tangled in his hair, and it took every ounce of the shinobi’s resolve to not disobey. He was instantly rewarded with hot jets of creamy oil, which he swallowed down greedily, milking the boy’s pouch for all he had left.   
  
But it had been more than Shadow could handle, and he drew back, gasping as he had to grip himself at the base of his shaft to keep from coming himself.   
  
Blues took a little while to recover, before ordering Shadow to stand. He did make sure, however, to yank the shinobi’s nose up to see his clean mouth before he stood. The man shuddered, body begging for release.   
  
“That’s kinda...pathetic to be so turned on by me ordering your ass around.” Blues smirked.   
  
Shadow bowed his head shamefully.   
  
“Come here. I wanna taste it.” Already the boy’s mouth was wet, and he began to drool.   
  
The shinobi stiffened as his cock was grabbed harshly, and yanked towards Blues’ lips.   
  
“This is mine, do you understand? I’ll beat you senseless myself if you use it for anyone else but me.” He pumped it slowly, and Shadow whimpered quietly, hips rolling ever so slightly.   
  
“Understood...S-Sir.” He caught himself bucking forward as soon as Blues’ tongue caressed his cock, loins throbbing until he felt it in his stomach.   
  
Suffice to say, the shinobi lasted less than a minute, but he did so with a vengeful passion, forcing himself into Blues’ throat, using him as a cock sleeve. The boy drooled and swallowed convulsively, eyes rolled back.   
  
“Ah...hah...f-fuck...mmm…” He panted as Shadow pulled out, “You bastard…”   
  
A sly light shone in the shinobi’s eyes.   
  
“Get in the water!” Blues barked hoarsely, “I want your dick in my ass, so keep it hard, got it?”   
  
“As you wish, Master.”   
  
\--   
  
“I want...hah...mm…” Blues was already red hot again as Shadow dutifully worshiped his ass, not surprised it was already slippery and soft in anticipation. “Be...rough, okay? I want...ah...uhn...mm, sh-shit…”   
  
“Just hurry up and stick it in, you idiot! Fuck me senseless!” The boy cried out, hips jerking in the water.   
  
Shadow obeyed, teasing the entrance for only a few seconds before plunging in to the hilt, relishing in how Blues’ rugged little body shuddered.   
  
“FUCK ME! HARDER!” His voice had lost all its earlier huskiness, and he squealed like a girl as Shadow obeyed, slutty moans echoing in the early morning air. “God, I love your dick…!”   
  
The shinobi remained silent, but yanked Blues’ hips to push in further, bending him almost in two to fuck him deeper.   
  
The boy was an incoherent, drooling, squeaking mess, his cock twitching wildly as Shadow thrust roughly into him, the ninja’s nails digging into his hips as he leaned over, stomach flush to his back.   
  
“Shadow…! Shadow…! SHADOW…!!” Blues wailed, his face a crying mess as his lover pounded him mercilessly, kissing his parted lips between gasps.   
  
Orgasm tore through him, and his belly lurched as he convulsed, screaming his lover’s name as teeth sunk into his shoulder, ignoring all pain to feel the pleasure scorch his circuits. His cock jerked as well, and he bowed his head to catch the oil in his mouth, making sure to cup his hand underneath so none was spilled. He struggled to hold himself up on the stone ledge as he lapped his own cum from his palm, still squealing and drooling as Shadow pumped him full of his own. His other hand quickly slid down to his belly, feeling it distend slightly.   
  
_HONESTLY HE MAY AS wELL.GO SHOVe A GASOLINE PUMP.UP HIS ASS AND NOTCH THE HANDLE._   
  
Blues felt his stomach heave, and he could almost taste bile rise in his throat from the force of the climax, but it soon settled, as Shadow kept up a leisurely rolling of his hips.   
  
Exhausted, the boy did not protest more than a whine as the shinobi pulled out, lifting his rugged little hips up so he could clean up the mess as he relished in the warm afterglow.   
  
\--   
  
Blues was lovingly cradled in Shadow’s embrace once the shinobi had thoroughly cleaned him, and he hummed weakly as he felt adoring kisses pepper his face and neck.   
  
“I...love you, Shadow…” He mumbled fraily, “...S-sorry for...being mean…to you…”   
  
The ninja made a soft purring sound, caught between a sigh and a hum.   
  
“You are not cruel, Darling. Being a Master takes practice, and I will help you learn at your own pace.” He licked at the bite mark he’d left. “Now, let us bathe, my love.”   
  
\--   
  
Blues relaxed completely as Shadow meticulously, yet tenderly, washed him from head to toe, leaving affectionate kisses and nibbles in his wake to make the boy giggle.   
  
He sat for a while, just playing with his toes, making Blues squirm with laughter.   
  
The boy dozed as Shadow washed his hair, drooling all over his chest.   
  
Once his fluffy hair was rinsed, he awoke, and gurgled tiredly, flopping about clumsily to face a smiling Shadow.   
  
“Lemme do you now, okay?”   
  
\--   
  
Shadow forced himself not to nod off as Blues massaged exotic soaps and lotions into his lily skin, but it was obvious he was very drained.   
  
Blues made a mental note to try and keep the fucking to a minimum, lest the shinobi overexert himself.   
  
He cuddled into his lover’s lap, kissing him sweetly, as they held one another.   
  
“I love you…”   
  
“I love you, too…”   
  
They sat like that for a long while, noses touching, eyes closed, feeling the warm morning sun speckle their backs as it shone through the wooden awning. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair, soothing them.   
  
“I’m hungry.” Blues mumbled sleepily. “I want breakfast.”   
  
“Then tea, Master.” Shadow reminded him, but was met with a grunt.   
  
“Don't call me Master unless I’m obviously ordering you around. I like ‘Darling’ better.” Blues hugged him loosely, drooling a bit on his shoulder.   
  
/God/, he was fuckin tired. Everything was sore, even though Shadow’s massaging helped, he’d need a deeper one later.   
  
“As you wish, Darling.” Shadow’s eyes beamed a radiant midnight blue as he leaned in to kiss his mate tenderly.   
  
He lingered.   
  
And it was good.

 

\---

  
Blues smiled against Shadow's lips, almost too comfortable to want to get up. If he didn't have an appetite and if they didn't have things to do that day, he would've been perfectly content to spend the rest of the day lazing about.   
  
With one last little peck, Shadow pulled away, supressing a yawn behind slender fingers.   
  
Without warning, Blues suddenly puffed up, a strange, surprised noise escaping his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the shinobi.   
  
"Dude, your ears...!" the boy said quietly as he sat up to get a better look, his eyes focused on the top of Shadow's head.   
  
Shadow furrowed his brows, not sure what could possibly be so surprising about his ears as they twitched back -- until he realized, his ears normally couldn't /twitch/.   
  
Hands shooting up to his head, the shinobi felt the furry tips of fox ears swivel against his fingers, and he pressed his hands down on top of them to hide them from view. An embarrassed blush spread on his cheeks as he tried to concentrate hard enough as if it would make the ears go away.   
  
"I-I...!"   
  
Blues had shifted to stradle his lap in order to face him, his own fingers wrapping around Shadow's wrists.   
  
"No, no, let me see...!" The boy gently convinced the man to uncover his ears, coaxing his hands away until the ears popped back into place, still pressed back.   
  
An enamored grin appeared on Blues' face as he stared at them and Shadow's expression, reaching back up to rub at them with his thumbs.   
  
"You didn't tell me you could just make these show up whenever," he mumbled as he tweaked one between his finger and thumb, watching it flick to get his fingers off. "How come...?"   
  
Shadow merely huffed, feeling his embarrassment grow under Blues' attention.   
  
"I can't /make/ them," he said, frowning, "they...show up on their own accord. I...I think I'm just a little tired, is all."   
  
He looked to see his lover still smiling giddily, cheeks pink.   
  
"You're tellin' me you've got little fox ears that pop up sometimes when you're sleepy...? That's..." With a small bounce, Blues caught a squeak in his throat, smile growing ever more. "/That's fuckin' adorable/...!"   
  
Absolutely flushed from head to toe at that point, Shadow wanted to curl up into a ball so that Blues couldn't see him blushing like a schoolgirl, and he pulled his knees up, covering his face with his hands while he bowed his head.   
  
Blues giggled at the flustered shinobi, leaning in to press quick little smooches wherever he could on his face. "You're cute...! You're so cute...!"   
  
"AH--!!!" Shadow squirmed under the onslaught of affection, entirely too red-faced to do anything other than fight a bashful smile, which only made Blues giggle more.   
  
_I JUST FUCKED HIS ASS LIKE A HORN DOG AND NOW HES CALLIGN ME CUTE_  
  
Managing to move his hands away from his face, Shadow pressed them once more to his ears, rubbing at them furiously, eyes squeezed shut as he continued to blush. When his hands dropped back down, the fox ears had disappeared entirely, his usual ones showing up again with the top of his head no longer sporting anything but midnight hair.   
  
Blues, although a little disappointed he didn't get more time to pet them, pressed his nose to Shadow's cheek, nuzzling against his soft, warm skin. Shadow, of course, just blushed indignantly in response.   
  
"Alright, alright," Blues finally lent up and moved back, laughing warmly. "We'll turn into prunes if we stay any longer. Maybe you won't be so tired after we eat, so let's go." He flashed a playful smirk.   
  
Still trying to force away the heat on his cheeks and ears, Shadow only nodded with a meek hum.   



	48. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ppUNCHES A WALL THEYRE SO GAY AND SO IN LOVE AND SO STUPID FOR EACH OTHER

"Anyway, I was thinkin'," Blues spoke as he helped Shadow in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast, "we should start looking for a ride tomorrow. I'm sure it won't be too hard to come across something that still works."   
  
Flipping the scrambled eggs cooking away in the pan on the stove, rolling them neatly together, Shadow watched as Blues checked on the fish in another pan. Their rice was nearly done as well, having started with that so it would be done along with everything else.   
  
"That's a good idea," he replied, turning the burner off after he had rolled all of the eggs together.   
  
Once everything was done, and the kotatsu set up for their breakfast, they dished out their meal, placing two cushions down to sit on.   
  
Shadow padded away to fetch something else while Blues settled at the kotatsu, folding his legs.   
  
When the shinobi returned with another dish, he sat down as well, placing the bowl next to his rice.   
  
Blues gave it a weird look, pointing at the bowl of sticky looking beans with his chopsticks.   
  
"Sorry, but I have to ask -- what's that?"   
  
Shadow smiled. "Nattō."   
  
It was just then that Blues' nose was hit by a strong smell, and he scrunched it up, still staring at the beans.   
  
"You sure it's not spoiled or anything? It sure fuckin' smells like it."   
  
With a chuckle, Shadow picked up a small bottle of Japanese mustard and put a tiny amount in the natto, as well as some soy sauce before he used his chopsticks to stir the beans around. The longer he stirred, the more sticky the beans became, a thick and stringy film covering them.   
  
"Well, the soybeans are fermented."   
  
At Blues' further expression of disgust, Shadow went on to explain that it was "an acquired taste."   
  
"Many people eat it as part of their breakfast," he said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"As long as I don't have to eat it, you do you. Just don't expect me to kiss you right after you eat that shit, Romeo." Blues shoveled rice and eggs into his mouth while the shinobi poured the nattō over his own rice and took a bite after bowing his head, enjoying the unique taste.   
  
The two ate comfortably, not saying much else after that to stay as true to the vow of silence as they could.   
  
With a full stomach, Blues lay back with his arms out, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to move even more now; his body still tired and his stomach perfectly content.

 

\---

**[[Kaze Ni Naru | Ayano Tsuji]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXqtbLEjvhU) **

 

Shadow quietly put away the dishes, before settling down on his knees beside the lazing boy. He reached down, smiling softly as he ran slender fingers through the messy fluff of hair.    
  
The smile grew bigger when Blues looked up and returned it, and he had to bow his head to hide a blush.   
_   
_ _“Wasurete ita me o tojite...”_ Shadow murmured, humming along as he sung the song under his breath.    
  
Blues grinned as the shinobi stumbled over some of the lyrics from smiling too much.    
  
But the passion sounded in his rich voice, and the small kitchen was filled with the sweet melody. He leaned in, kissing Blues’ ear as he sang his favorite part.   
  
_“Kimi to mitsuketa shiawase hana no you ni…”_ He reached up to the kotatsu, plucking one of the asagao Roll had picked for them yesterday from the vase, slipping it behind the boy’s ear as he pulled away to kiss his lips.   
  
He hummed even through the kiss, smiling so it became clearer, breaking the kiss only to laugh through the instrumental.    
  
He drew back, whispering the last of the lyrics, the stars in his eyes reflected tenfold in his love’s.    
  
“Darling…” He sat back up, looking a bit embarrassed. “May I braid your hair?”    
  
Blue’s face lit up like Christmas.   
  
He grinned, nodding.    
  
Shadow blushed shyly, starting to sing the song again, liking the sound too much to stop, bouncing his foot to the beat as he sat crosslegged. His heart fluttered as Blues relaxed and closed his eyes.    
  
Hesitantly, he reached down, threading the thick hair through his fingers, slipping the strands over one another. But as soon as he lifted his hands, the braid fluffed out.   
  
He frowned, then blinked.    
  
Shadow plucked another asagao from the vase, and began to weave it into the hair as he braided it again, the stem firm enough to keep the woven lock in place.    
  
So caught up in the soothing feeling of braiding and singing, he hadn't noticed until he reached for the last asagao that he had almost ten locks woven already.    
  
Blues furrowed his brow, and cracked open an eye.   
  
“Run outta flowers, Romeo?” He smirked, sitting up. “Here, I’ll make one for you.”   
  
Shadow’s face turned bright red as Blues took the beautiful purple flower and braided it right behind his ear.   
  
“I braided Roll’s hair a lot when she was little. I’m amazed I still remember.” He mumbled, rough fingers working swiftly, “Maybe it’s just muscle mem--”    
  
Suddenly, the ear he had been braiding behind wasn’t there anymore. As if it had just been lost in the silky fluff of--   
  
Blues looked up at the sound of Shadow inhaling sharply.   
  
Two tufted fox ears perched on top of his head, sticking straight up. They flattened and pulled back with embarrassment, however, when Blues caught the shinobi’s eye.    
  
“...CUTE…!” He grinned, and quickly reached up to grab them, making Shadow fluff up, absolutely flustered, complete with pathetic noises.    
  
So mortified was the shinobi, that he fell right over, face hot pink. Blues clambered on top of him, greedy fingers rubbing at the plush ears, the thick fur so satisfying to roll between his fingers.    
  
Shadow just covered his face with his hands, bunching up his legs. He had already begun to drool from the pleasant feeling, and worse yet, one of his knees twitched, before his right leg began to kick a bit.    
  
Blues sat on his chest, a Totoro grin on his face as he tugged and rubbed the ears until he noticed Shadow panting.   
  
The boy looked behind him, noticing the shinobi’s kimono skirts had fallen away, leaving a very obvious erection.   
  
“Double fuckin’ bonus, dude…” He rasped, and reached back to grasp it, keeping his eyes on Shadow’s face now that his hands lay limp on either side of his cheeks.    
  
The shinobi gazed hazily up at him, lips parted, ears twitching blissfully from the attention.    
  
“...k-kon….kon…” He breathed, pushing his hips up, “w-wan…”    
  
Blues’ eyes glowed with amusement, and he eagerly kept up his efforts, Shadow’s cries growing louder. The bastard was imitating a fox…!    
  
Blues figured enough was enough, and he scooted down, taking the man’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm.    
  
Something felt a little different around the base of Shadow’s cock, but he paid it no mind, too excited to taste the shinobi’s cum on his tongue.   
  
Speaking of, Shadow yipped loudly, hips bucking, and Blues’ eyes widened at how much there was, and the flavor was much richer than usual. He hummed with satisfaction as he drank it all down, licking his lips afterwards, then swiped his arm over his mouth.   
  
But the shinobi was already fast asleep, arms curled up, hands to his chest like a sleeping pet dog.    
  
Snorting, Blues pulled his kimono skirts together, and got to his feet, padding about to find a blanket and pillow.    
  
Once he was certain Shadow was comfy, he plopped down beside him, idly playing with his ears as they flicked his teasing fingers away.    
_   
_ _“Baka…”_ He mumbled to himself, rubbing at his own tired eyes. Sniffling with drowsiness, he kicked out his legs and flopped down, pulling Shadow’s arms over him as he lay his head on his chest. The steady heartbeat soothed him, and he quickly dozed off.   
  
\--   
  
When he awoke, the sun had crept high into the sky, and Shadow was bustling about silently, rearranging books in the next room.    
  
Blues frumped, sniffling and rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned.    
  
He stumbled out into the living room, disheveled as could be.   
  
“Hello, Darling.” Shadow looked up from where he sat, an old textbook in hand, much more dignified looking than before, his fox ears gone. The asagao remained, however.   
  
“Hey.” Blues grunted, throat a little scratchy. He ambled over and stepped in front of Shadow, suddenly plopping down in his lap, throwing his legs over the shinobi’s thighs, hugging him. He snuffled his neck.    
  
Once the shock passed, Shadow’s face softened, and he purred, setting down the textbook to wrap the boy up in his arms. He affectionately nibbled and kissed at his exposed shoulder.    
  
“I love you.”   
  
“Mmmm…” Blues sighed. “...Is this what...what it’s gonna be like…?”   
  
“Mm?” The shinobi cocked his head.    
  
“Us...together...like this…?”   
  
Shadow felt his heart start to pound as the boy began to hum a little, toe tapping to the beat.    
  
“Always, Darling.” The shinobi kissed Blues’ temple, fingers combing through the thick locks at the nape of his neck.   
  
Blues’ whole body began to wiggle as lyrics spilled quietly from parted lips.   
  
“Is there anything we’re supposed to do today before sunset?”   
  
Shadow shook his head, smiling as he felt the boy’s throat hum against his shoulder.   
  
“...Can you teach me some ninja shit, then? I know you did a little back when we first got here, but…”   
  
The shinobi snorted loudly.   
  
“Some ninja shit,’ hmm? Are you saying you’d like to be a shinobi?” He grinned slyly, nibbling at Blues’ neck, making him squirm.   
  
“Maybe not like...a full fledged one, what’s like...a novice ninja?”   
  
“Well, the least skilled ninja are genīn. They know the most basic jutsu. There’s not much point in learning the ways of the shinobi if you’re not willing to become a chunīn.” Shadow pulled away to look softly at the boy.   
  
“The fuck’s that?”    
  
The shinobi chuffed.   
  
“A more experienced ninja. Most ninja are within chunīn rank.”   
  
“What would you be?”   
  
“Jonīn.”    
  
“Is that like, the best one?”   
  
Shadow burst into laughter at the boy’s earnest curiosity.   
  
“Sure. It’s the ‘best’ one.” He dipped his head to rub noses with Blues.   
  
“Would you be like, my sensei or something?” The boy seemed a bit bashful.   
  
“Do you know any other shinobi?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“Then, yes. I would be honored to be your sensei.” Shadow smiled warmly. “You may complain a lot, but your determined spirit is indomitable.”   
  
“You could've fuckin said I was a big stubborn shit, you dummy.” Blues puffed up, cheeks pink from the high praise.   
  
“Yes, but I like making things sound nice. Are you sure you’d be willing to train with me?”   
  
The boy nodded.   
  
“I still gotta lot to learn about you. I figure if you're willing to deal with all my jackass hobbies, I--”   
  
He gulped, bristling with embarrassment.   
  
“I didn't...mean that...being a ninja is...a jackass hobby, I meant--”   
  
Shadow positively broke down into a laughing fit, noisy and messy.   
  
“Go upstairs to the room and find yourself some gi. That will do fine for now. Meet me in the dojo once you’re dressed, understood?” He winked, “Burusu-kun.”   
  
“Oh, fuck /off,/ old man.” Blues stood up abruptly, face screwed up in a blushing pout.    
  
“Take out the flowers, you fool!” Shadow called after him, watching the boy high step clumsily to run in the kimono skirts up the stairs. He grinned, a soft glow radiating from his lilywhite skin.   
  



	49. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto
> 
> ill add music cues when i get back

The upstairs was quiet save for the soft sound of Blues' footsteps as he made his way to the bedroom, excitement in his gait.   
  
The only times he ever witnessed the shinobi in action were when their lives were in danger. That said, it wasn't really...appropriate to just sit back and watch. Hell, he'd be dead if he had stood there like a dumbass. Very dead.   
  
In the master bedroom, Blues stepped to the massive cherrywood wardrobe, swinging the doors open to reveal an array of yukatas and uchikake, hakamas and haoris, even evening robes, all arranged accordingly. He pushed the bulk aside - if there was one thing he had learned about traditional Japanese wear, was that some of it was ridiculously heavy - searching for any sort of keikogi to wear.    
  
Practically having to walk inside to look, he eventually found a small selection that had been shoved aside in favor of the more everyday and elegant pieces.   
  
Plucking a set off the rack, black in color, Blues changed his clothes, gently taking the flowers out of his hair and ruffling it, finishing off by tying the belt securely around his waist.    
  
He left as soon as he kicked his kimono to the side, even leaving his shades behind to prevent them from getting damaged, walking down the hallway to the stairs, going to meet Shadow downstairs.   
  
As he entered the dojo, he was met with the shinobi sitting dead center in the room, his legs crossed. He lifted his head when he noticed Blues' presence and smiled, pushing himself up to his feet.   
  
He was dressed in a hakama, a keikogi top tucked under the waistline of the trousers, excentuating his trim waist.   
  
"So, what's our first order of business, sensei?" Blues asked, joining Shadow in the middle of the room.   
  
The man was silent for a pause, regarding his lover turned student with a keen eye.   
  
"Let us see where your skills stand as of now," Shadow said as he approached Blues by only a few steps, stopping far enough away that he was within reach, but not too close. "Try to hit me."   
  
Blues quirked a brow, head tilted ever so slightly.    
  
"You want me to just...come at you?"    
  
The shinobi simply nodded, arms folded behind his back. He even shut both of his eyes. WHAY A COCKY BITCH gHod blues is so gay for him   
  
With a shrug, Blues waited only a moment before striking, aiming right for Shadow's chin. Yet even with his eyes closed, the shinobi's own hand shot out from behind his back fast as lightning, his fingers closing around Blues' fist, effectively stopping his punch.   
  
Blues didn't end there and flashed a grin when Shadow opened his eyes, promptly punching at him with his free hand, only for the man to catch that one as well.   
  
Twisting his hips, balanced on one leg, Blues kicked at Shadow's arms to get him off, and the ninja took a step back once his hands were knocked back down to his sides, raising them to block another kick before he had time to recover. STO P BEING AOBA BLUES   
  
Blues attacked him without giving him a moment to think, going for any openings, the majority of which the shinobi was able to deflect or dodge.    
  
But Shadow was much too fast, and before he knew it, the boy was flipped onto his back, the wind knocked out of him.   
  
Dazed, he stared at the ceiling until the room stopped spinning, pushing himself up onto his hands.   
  
"Close combat isn't really my thing," he admitted with a groan, rubbing at the back of his head. He blinked when a hand was extended down to him, taking a moment before accepting the offer and getting back up onto his feet with the help of his friend. "I was made to shoot guns, not throw punches."   
  
"You have potential," Shadow told him, letting go of the young man's hand so that he could brush off his dōgi.    
  
"I hope so," Blues laughed, eyes bright. "I don't want to be a shitty student and disappoint you or anything."   
  
Shadow chuckled lightly. "You are very tenacious, Blues - that makes for a fast learner. I don't think you could disappoint me if you tried."   
  
"You give me too much credit." Blues just smirked in return.   
  
"Perhaps." Shadow shifted on his bare feet, readying himself. "Try it again."   
  
Again, Blues went at Shadow, his movements fast, but nothing compared to the skilled ninja's swift, even graceful movements.    
  
To no avail.   
  
Blues stood with his hands on his knees, silently grumbling to himself. He looked up when he heard shuffling, watching as Shadow took his top off, tossing it aside. Although they hadn't really gotten anywhere in terms of progress - Blues was really only being assessed for now - the two had grown a little heated in their garments.   
  
"This time, I want you to try to hit me, but don't let me hit you," Shadow spoke, waiting for his student to stand up straight again.   
  
Blues' eyes widened, giving the shinobi a look.   
  
"But I haven't even hit you yet with you just standing there...!"    
  
"We'll get to that later," Shadow responded, his expression calm. "I will go easy on you, if it makes you feel better."   
  
"Fuck yeah, it'll make me feel better." Blues huffed, blowing a lock of hair away from his forehead. "As much as I would love getting my ass kicked by you, I'm still sorta sore from earlier."   
  
Shadow obliged, and he relented for the most part so that Blues had a better chance at getting the upperhand, the both of them attacking and dodging.   
  
After a while, they tired out, and Blues was caught off guard.   
  
The shinobi took the chance.   
  
Blues was left sprawled on the floor, chest heaving slightly.   
  
When Shadow appeared within his view, he managed to sit up, face heating up. He found himself getting hot in more ways than one as he couldn't help but ogle at the shinobi's FINE ASS body, lean and sturdy.    
  
"Are you ready for another round?" Shadow queried, his hair somewhat disheveled as strands fell along his sharp cheeks.   
  
"Can we..can we take a little break first...?" Blues stared at Shadow from his spot on the floor, somewhat embarrassed.   
  
He shifted uncomfortably, knowing Shadow could notice the pink on his cheeks.

 

\---

 

Shadow stared for a moment, brows slightly furrowed at the suggestion, before realizing with an idiotic feeling that Blues had probably never trained like this before, or for this long.   
  
“Eh?” The shinobi then smiled, nodding. “Yes, of course. Wait here.”    
  
Blues watched as the man padded silently out, frowning as something flickered on the lilywhite skin of his back. They weren't scars, but...somewhat patterned? Like a faded painting. He rubbed his eyes bit, and searched again, but saw nothing before Shadow slid the door shut behind him.    
  
Strange.   
  
He made himself comfortable, and flopped down on the floor, cheeks still burning as he curled a little, humming aimlessly to himself.    
  
Every time he went to play back their sparring, he couldn't focus on the hands that blocked and retaliated more than he did the shinobi’s toned body, his dark, calm eyes...that seemed to hide a very bold and passionate thrill. To be training, teaching…   
  
The door slid open after a quarter of an hour, startling Blues. He scrambled to his knees, looking up to see Shadow pad in with a tray of tea and onigiri.    
  
He seemed to radiate a soft, tender glow as he knelt down, smiling warmly, peacefully. He silently poured out two cups, and gave one to Blues.    
  
He stared down at it, the teacup exquisitely hand made and painted a deep indigo and laced with plum branches and blossoms.    
  
Green tea, but obviously infused with sakura and plum.    
  
“...Did you make these cups?” Blues murmured, taking a sip after blowing on the hot tea.    
  
Shadow nodded, cradling his cup in his palms to let it cool.    
  
“The kettle too?”   
  
Another nod.   
  
“...” Blues swallowed thickly, staring down into his tea. “...were you...lonely out here?” His voice cracked a little, and he glanced away.    
  
The shinobi smiled, and let out a pleasant sigh.   
  
“No. One cannot be lonely if they have never known companionship.” He took a delicate sip of his tea before continuing, “However, Metaru and I did spend many days here together.”    
  
Blues worried at his belt tie, rolling the smooth cloth between his calloused thumbs.   
  
“...Why did you...stop being with him…?”    
  
Shadow’s warm aura faded, and he slowly set down his teacup.   
  
“...Because I found you.” His composure seemed to waver, and an old tiredness crept over his once youthful expression. “And I was to guard you while Wily made…”    
  
Shadow whole body shuddered, and he bowed his head to hide his face as it pulled back into a slight snout, pupils cold slits.    
  
“...adjustments...to you.”   
  
Blues grew quiet as well, noticing the fox ears had returned, but did not reach out to touch them as they pinned flat against the shinobi’s head.    
  
“...I did not know you were a child back then. I thought you were a war machine, like we were, the enemy’s tool.” It came out as a rasping hiss, and the boy caught glimpse of white fangs.    
  
Blues shook his head.   
  
“You didn't try and stop me when I escaped. You even tried to make me go back to Dr. Light when you learned he was gonna make me fight Rock, right?” He reached out, his leathery fingers curling around Shadow’s smooth wrist, squeezing it reassuringly.    
  
“I wanted you safe, above all else. I knew...though I despised him, that Light would care for you.” The ears slowly swiveled forward, and he seemed to relax.   
  
“...Even if we got fucked up, even when we tried to kill each other...it was worth it to wake up to you fixing me, and it was worth it to fix you.” Blues, having set down his tea, clambered a bit awkwardly over and into Shadow’s lap. “It was worth it...to be able to touch you like this, talk to you like this, right now…right?”   
  
He tried to peek at Shadow’s hidden face, and was met with a gentle look, twilight fur-laden cheeks, and a black button nose with starlight whiskers. A pink tongue shot out from black curled lips, licking lightly at the boy’s nose, startling him.    
  
“Yes.” He murred, hand paws wrapping around him, touching his cold nose to his friend’s. “It was worth everything.”   
  
Blues was quiet for a while, letting himself be held by the fox-man, feeling wonderfully small and protected.    
  
“...You don't look scary like you did last night.” He whispered. All that had really changed was the shinobi’s nose and lips. His snout was very slight, much like a cat’s.    
  
But that soon began to shift, and Blues felt even smaller as everything around him seemed to grow fluffy and warm. And /big./   
  
Midnight fur was plush and thick under his fingers, and he found himself staring into the entrancing sapphire eyes of a gorgeous kitsune. Shadow’s hair still remained, but was more fluff than actual hair, and flowed around his ears and cheeks like a mane, before trailing down his neck.    
  
“True beauty is only found through love. I was only able to fight Shade as my true self because of your faith in me.” He growled gently, hand paws engulfing the boy’s face, “I never felt beautiful without my makeup and clothes, until I met you.”    
  
“I /am/ pretty ugly,” Blues grinned, reaching up to pet at the fox-man’s ruffly collar of fur. “You’re...kinda handsome like this. But big.”   
  
Shadow hummed deeply, and nuzzled at the boy, chest rumbling affectionately.    
  
“I will protect and guide you, my love.”    
  
Blues relaxed, and buried his face in the thick fluff of Shadow’s neck.   
  
“I don't know what I can do for you, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.” He mumbled, and was rewarded with a hearty lick. Shadow’s tongue was velvet soft and quite dry, leaving nothing but a damp warmth wherever it went, making the boy giggle.    
  
He lost his balance, and flopped to the floor, the shinobi following suit, tail waving excitedly like a banner as he smiled down at his lover.    
  
Blues felt like he was kissing Treble, but it soon passed as Shadow began to lick his chest, panting softly. The eager tongue reached his belly button, and with a flustered squeak from the boy, the nose nudged the warm bundle hidden beneath the his gi.    
  
The fox-man looked up, dark eyes piercing the boy’s very soul.   
  
“Let us resume training, Darling.” He murred, and rose up, the fur falling from him like dusky petals as he did so. He stood before Blues once more as a man, face kind, yet serious. “It’s time to test your agility.”    
  
The boy groaned, and mentally kicked himself, before pushing his palm down onto his dick, cramming the erection into a pant leg out of embarrassment.    
  
“Yeah, if penguin walking’s the challenge, then give me the award already.” He huffed, getting to his feet.    
  
Shadow blinked.   
  
“No, finish resting. Eat, and drink, then we will--ah?!’ The shinobi gurgled as he watched Blues wolf down two onigiri at once, then took the whole kettle and poured some tea into his mouth to wash it down.   
  
Puffing up, he put the food and drink aside and leapt to his feet.   
  
“Alright, sensei, let’s do this shit!” He bristled, eyes bright.   
  
Shadow held his breath in shock for a moment, before letting out a messy laugh.   
  
“Your enthusiasm is promising. Let’s begin again.”   
  
He pulled one small bell attached to a satin ribbon from his pocket, and held it up between his thumb and forefinger.    
  
“In order for me to train you correctly, I must see all your strengths and weaknesses.”   
  
He gave the bell a little jingle.   
  
“You have five minutes to try and take this bell from me, by any physical means necessary.”   
  
“Wait, wh--”   
  
“Begin!”

 

\---

 

Blues cursed under his breath for hesitating for but a brief moment, but a moment too long, staring as Shadow tied the ribbon to the waist of his hakama, the bell dinging lightly as it swayed in the air. With only five minutes to try to get the bell, the longer he dawdled, the more time he was wasting.   
  
Figuring he'd think of some sort of strategy along the way, he lunged for the bell with an open hand, but Shadow merely side-stepped out of the way, letting Blues stumble to catch his footing.   
  
He huffed - this was going to be harder than trying to hit the shinobi.   
  
After several more graceless attempts at simply grabbing for it, Blues grew more and more frustrated.    
  
Even after moving on to trying to hit him in the process, Shadow practically danced around whilst dodging Blues' outstretched hands, much to his amusement.    
  
The minutes flashed by in what seemed like seconds, and Blues was getting desperate.   
  
The bell bounced and jingled tauntingly at Shadow's hip, earning a growl from Blues.    
  
There was less than half a minute left, and he still had yet to graze the bell with a finger.    
  
A sudden idea sprung in his mind, and Blues figured it was worth a shot. He decided it was better than nothing, and went for it.   
  
An ungainly sound escaped Shadow's throat when he was tackled to the ground, Blues' arms wrapped around him as they clumsily fell into a heap. The boy giddily pressed himself close to the shinobi, his lips having found Shadow's during their tumble, arms around his neck as he kissed at him.   
  
Shadow, although surprised at first, quickly gave in to the boy's efforts, his lips and tongue all too convincing. He instinctively opened his mouth for Blues, letting his eyelids droop shut as their kissing deepened.   
  
Blues tried to grind his hips against the shinobi as inconspicuously as he could, his face flushing intensely. Whether or not Shadow noticed, he didn't respond with anything other than his slender hands reaching up to curl his fingers into his lover's scruffy locks.   
  
Moments passed before the two pulled away to catch their breath, staring at each other without a word until Blues smiled, giggles bubbling up in his chest as he held up the bell by its ribbon between his fingers.    
  
Shadow, now that he was no longer the victim of an impROMPTU MAKE OUT SESSION, managed to clear his head, taking on his role as sensei once more.   
  
"What, do you think you'll be able to kiss yourself out of bad situations...?!" He shot Blues a stern leer, which lost some of its effect with the blush still coating his cheeks.   
  
"No, but I had to improvise." Blues laughed loudly, his face radiating warmth. "You said any physical means necessary, didn't you? I don't think I stepped out of line." He gave Shadow a smug grin.   
  
Knowing Blues was right, the shinobi silently admitted defeat. It was partially his fault for letting it slip; he should have thought about it beforehand.   
  
"Next time, don't resort to kissing or anything."   
  
"You have yourself a deal, sensei." Blues sat up on the man's hips, still grinning brightly, the bell clutched in his hand. His expression slackened when he unfurled his fingers to look at it, and it rolled a little to the center of his palm, a soft noise ringing from it.   
  
Shadow watched with unspoken curiousity as Blues took both of the ribbon's ends and brought the bell up to his neck, and it pressed against the underside of his jaw while he tied the ends of the ribbon together in a knot. The bell relaxed once he let go, the ribbon tight, like a choker.   
  
"...You do know we need that for training, right?" the shinobi eventually spoke, eyes flicking up from the bell to Blues' face.   
  
Blues pouted slightly, giving a small shake of his head.   
  
"I know, but, can't I wear it until then? I like wearing it."   
  
The young man gave the bell a gentle flick with his finger.

 

\---

 

Shadow tensed, cheeks flushing as Blues’ childish pout turned into a sly grin, all of which grew closer as he leaned down to kiss the man.   
  
“You’re...not going to...mmff--” The shinobi swallowed hastily as the boy’s tongue lapped at his own, “l-learn much...if all you do...hah…” He quivered as rugged hands stroked up his chest, thumbs rubbing against his EXPOSED NIPPLES, “...is seduce...your sensei…”    
  
Blues didn’t respond, and only pushed down the waistband of his gi to free his DYECK, doing the same for Shadow, much to the man’s chagrin. He turned his head to the side, face pink, quickly hiding it with a slender hand.   
  
His lover laughed huskily, and nibbled up along his jawline, ready to lick at an ear that...had once more disappeared. He looked up to see the two fox ears flicked backwards in submission.    
  
Feeling as reckless as necessary to be stupid, Blues grabbed one with his lips so as not to hurt it, tugging on it playfully.    
  
Shadow’s hips suddenly jerked upwards, and a strangled squeal escaped his throat.    
  
Blued drew back, gazing down with half lidded eyes, the late afternoon sunlight streaming in through the paper of the dojo’s sliding doors, making his thick lashes glow black gold. It warmed his copper tanned skin, which had begun to freckle over the summer, and lit up his hair in a fiery fluff.    
  
Shadow dared to glance back, his dark eyes catching Blues’ mysterious ones.    
  
/”You’re so beautiful…”/ The sight alone was enough for him to forget his English, and whispered reverently, /”How can you be so heavenly?”/    
  
Blues blinked, taken aback by the formal speech, his heart pounding. Shadow looked downright starstruck, as if he were in the presence of some sort of mythical being.    
  
/”It’s as if what I feared most has become what I desire most...and what I feared most was what I truly needed in my life…”/ The shinobi’s fox ears faded in the sunlight, his skin moon white once again.    
  
Blues stiffened as he saw markings appear on Shadow’s torso, spanning from his hip all the way to his neck, all along his left side. They were very light, but he could make out light pinks and dusky indigos, like flowers and branches.    
  
" _How foolish the moon_ _   
  
To fear what makes flowers grow    
  
And animals rejoice”    
_   
Shadow’s fingers trembled as he reached up to cup Blues’ face in silken palms.   
  
/“To think I could be honored to love one such as you, to love the very essence of the sun...you are everything nature craves and relishes…”/ His dark eyes shimmered with emotion as he brought the boy’s lips to his own, tilting his head slightly as they met.    
  
Blues felt a rush of energy flow through them, and suddenly Shadow bristled wildly under him, glossy and gossamer fur erupting from once ivory skin, glittering like dawn sky between his fingers.    
  
Piercing silver eyes struck his own gold ones, and the boy found himself face to face with the true Shadow.    
  
/”You are my Sun, and I your Moon, and I will do everything in my power to protect you!”/ His voice was deep, throaty, and rumbled richly in his fur laden chest. /”I will guard the skies as you rest, I will relent when you wish to shine again!”/    
  
Blues shivered, feeling every bound muscle beneath him tense and coil with might. His eyes grew wide with apprehension.   
  
“I WILL PROTECT YOU!” Shadow roared, and the boy found himself sprawled on his back, the kitsune towering above him, mane flowing as if carried by water, those eyes staring straight through him.   
  
“But first…” He hissed, bringing his slender snout in to touch Blues’ ruddy little nose, hot breath on the boy’s lips.    
  
“I will love you!” The boy suddenly was under attack with a flurry of fox-kisses and licks, his skin tingling as the cold wet nose nuzzled all over his face and neck, forcing giggles out of him.    
  
“F-fuCK--!” Blues did his best to struggle, to fend off the dogged, fervent display of over enthusiastic affection. “Sh-Shadow…!” He squealed as the fox’s nose and lips seemed to bump and prod all his weak spots, all at once.   
  
“I was given that name, but only you make it sound as lovely.” The shinobi let out a loud, chuffing laugh as Blues finally got to fight back, smooshing the fox’s face between his palms and rubbing it all about, pushing it up to smush Shadow’s cheeks.    
  
“Blues wanted to fuck, but I had to go and ruin it by being a big ol’ gay.” The boy played with the plump cheeks, playing ventriloquist to Shadow’s black lips.    
  
“The dojo is for /training/, not mating.” He gurgled, his eyes squinched from the squished cheeks. “But if you need to be satisfied, I can please you now, if you wish.”   
  
“I wanted a /fuck/, not a hand job.” Blues complained, pouting obnoxiously. He got a big, sloppy lick to his face as a result, and he began to splutter and gag.    
  
“I still have a tongue, you know.”    
  
\--   
  
Shadow knelt before the boy, bobbing his head over his hard length, purring loudly to pleasure him further.   
  
Blues couldn’t get enough of sinking his fingers into the plush fur, and found no protest from Shadow as he tugged and kneaded the thick fox ears. It was oddly soothing to stroke the silk soft fur, but it didn’t distract too much from the fact the shinobi was going to town on his dick, easily able to work it over with his skilled tongue.    
  
The only downside was that he couldn't cram his dick down Shadow’s throat, but the man was right -- the tongue was more than enough, able to lick from his ass all the way up to his dick in one swipe.    
  
Suddenly, the fox’s maw opened in a wide yawn, and his swiveled his head, clamping his fangs into Blues’ hips, careful not to harm him, but to grip him as he worked the boy’s CAWK into his welcoming throat, muscles rippling around the sensitive crown.    
  
His lover bristled at the abrupt change, and hunched over, hips bucking furiously, the sharp teeth threatening to pierce his tanned skin, the pain only spurring him on more.    
  
“Hah...ah...f-fuck...ngh…” The boy gasped breathlessly, “Sh-Shadow--!”   
  
The kitsune drew back, opening his mouth wide to catch Blues’ creamy cum on his tongue, panting heavily. The boy shuddered and squeaked, gripping Shadow’s ears roughly as he climaxed, hot oil covering the fox’s muzzle. He quickly licked his chops, not wanting to miss a single drop.    
  
The boy’s head spun as he sunk to the ground, panting heavily.   
  
“...are you...always gonna...turn into a fox now…?” He found himself scooped up into Shadow’s furry arms and nuzzled tenderly.    
  
“No, of course not. It’s only...because of what happened when I fought Shade.” The shinobi’s body relaxed, and Blues’ lips met lily soft skin as they kissed, the fur shedding into dusky petals. “I’ve always had this ability...but nothing was able to...unlock it, per se. Once I get used to it, I’ll be able to control it better.” He smiled, wiggling tufted ears atop his head for effect. “For now...it’s...temporary and involuntary.”    
  
Blues hugged Shadow tightly to him, rubbing his face into his neck.   
  
“As long...as it makes you happy…”   
  
The shinobi churred.   
  
“It’s certainly is...different.” Suddenly, he stiffened, and slapped his hand to his face. “Gods, we’ve broken so many of the traditions to this damn ceremony…”    
  
Blues laughed a little too loudly.   
  
“I’m about as nontraditional as they get, so I think it’s fitting.”    
  
“Fine, so long as after sunset we do things the /right/ way.” Shadow teased, nibbling at the boy’s neck affectionately.    
  
“Alright, alright! Shit, that tickles…!”   
  
“Did you want to train more, or shall we take a walk before dinner? I see a storm on the horizon, but hopefully it doesn't last into the night.” Shadow glanced out the windows of the dojo. Turning back to Blues, he grinned slyly. "That bell suits you very well, by the way. Like an impish little cat." He pinched the boy's cheek.   
  
\---

 

"You think so?" Blues bit at his lip in attempt to hide a smile, glancing down as if he could see the bell tied close to his neck. He always hated whenever he couldn't wear his scarf, feeling almost...naked. It just never felt right.   
  
Perhaps something like this would make a good substitute when he couldn't wear his scarf.   
  
Blinking, Blues turned his eyes back on Shadow, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   
  
"L-let's go for a walk," he said quietly, pushing himself to his feet. Shadow followed suit, and Blues started his way out of the dojo. "Just let me get my shades first."   
  
Back upstairs, Blues undressed to put on more appropriate clothing - the uchikake from before - and finished getting ready once he put on his trademark sunglasses.    
  
As he made his way back downstairs, he realized he had been taking off his shades a lot more than he used to. Like his scarf, he always felt weird not wearing them, but lately, he didn't mind going without them for a little while so much. Admittedly, it was mostly to keep them from getting scratched or bent.   
  
Other than Bass, Shadow had been the first outside of the Light family that he had willingly taken them off in front of, and now, the shinobi was probably the one who had seen him shade-less the most often.   
  
Strange, how trusting someone so much affected one's self. He wished he had had someone to trust like that all those years ago. How comforting it would have been.   
  
But the past was the past, and Blues was looking forward to winding down from training with a walk.    
  
Granted, the last time they went for a walk, they ended up taking an intermission during their stroll.    
  
Blues told himself that wouldn't happen this time, although it'd be hard to resist. He knew he needed to have better control when it came to that. ITS JUST HARD WJEN UR RLLY FUCMONG GAY FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT   
  
Shadow had been waiting for him in the main room, wearing his uchikake again as well. He offered a smile when Blues hopped off the last step, stumbling in his sandals.   
  
The two headed out of the temple, making their way around to the forest path. They passed cats along the way, stopping to pet a few of them, smiles appearing whenever the cats chirruped in greeting or purred as their cheeks were scritched.   
  
The sun hid behind clouds, but the air was still warm, and a calm breeze blew through the leaves of the forest.   
  
Few words were exchanged at first as Blues and Shadow walked side by side, just enjoying the waning daylight.    
  
"What you said got me thinking..." Blues mumbled eventually to break the silence, and Shadow glanced at him, raising a brow.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Well, since you're a fox, it's only fitting that I'm a cat, right?"   
  
Shadow cocked his head slightly, somewhat confused. "Sure. I did say that about the bell."   
  
"Yeah, and, well," Blues continued, rubbing the back of his neck, "there's...stuff we can get." He touched his pointer finger to the bell to make a point as it rang lightly. "Like actual collars, and even cat ears and tails. And you can...treat me like a cat, basically."   
  
"You...want to eat cat food...?"   
  
The look on Shadow's face caused Blues to snort with laughter, and he shook his head.   
  
"HELL NO...!" The young man grinned toothily, still amused. "It's for sex - there's no food involved. /Especially/ not cat food." He gave Shadow a nudge with his elbow.   
  
"Oh..." the shinobi responded quietly, puzzlement still written across his features as his eyes turned back to the path ahead. He felt his friend's fingers interlace with his, and he hesitated only a moment before his fingers curled as well, just a bit distracted.   
  
"Don't worry. It'll make more sense once I show you later, so just forget about it for now." Blues scuffled his foot in the dirt as they continued walking leisurely, his head tilted back so he could look at the branches towering above them.


	50. Beat Around The Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter fifty and nothing but blowjobs for miles, my friends, is it really that surprising

Shadow churred to himself a little.    
  
“And here I am thinking /you/ were the naive one. There must be plenty I don't know about outside of this temple, but if it makes you happy…” The shinobi’s fingers slipped from Blues’, only so he could grab the boy by the waist and pull him in, playfully bumping hips. “I’ll be happy, too.”    
  
Blues was bit startled by the sudden affection, and kept himself stiff as they walked, brow furrowed.   
  
“You mean that? As Shadow, not my...servant, or whatever?” He mused darkly, “I don't see how you can just...turn over a new leaf like that.”    
  
The shinobi narrowed his eyes as they trailed deeper into the bamboo forest.    
  
“There is always a possibility of my past consuming me. The mind is such a feeble thing, and susceptible to obsession and fear.”    
  
The hand at the boy’s hip fell away.   
  
“And since I’ve been denied suicide…” Shadow’s fingers gripped something in his pocket. “And vowed to guard you, I have no idea what would happen.”    
  
“Well, hey, it’s...not happening right now, so let's not dwell on it, okay?” Blues suddenly piped up, rubbing shoulders. “We’re together now, for better or for worse, and I’m gonna make it for the better.” He caught Shadow’s tired eye with an earnest, yet desperate look, and the shinobi smiled.    
  
“We aren't married, Darling.” He said sweetly, teasingly, “But I don't have any plans for next spring, if you catch my drift.” He attempted a wink, but with his new hairstyle, it looked like he was just blinking.    
  
Blues sniggered, and hip checked him, before running up ahead to where the trees’ leaves had begun to turn. His silly gait was lopsided and hackneyed, the sandals and skirts their own obstacles.   
  
He bent his knees, cupping his hands around his mouth to holler, “We should play tag, or hide and seek!”    
  
Shadow, initially surprised, settled once more with an amused puff of laughter, shaking his head to himself. He ran a slender hand through his indigo hair, and pulled back the two longest locks, twisting them into a ponytail behind his head.    
  
“In that?” He hiked a brow, “The game would be over in a second.” Then, “Here, let’s be reasonable.”    
  
Slowly, carefully, the shinobi stripped, hanging his robes on a tree branch like a coat hanger, revealing a sarashi and black harem pants. He propped a hand on his cocked hip, smirking a little.    
  
“Don’t tell me you came unprepared, Darling. That’s the first rule of being ninja.” He teased, watching Blues ogle his toned torso and broad shoulders.    
  
“No, uh...I uh…” He mumbled, transfixed as he started to tug his own kimono robes off, bundling them up in his arms, a pair of tight jeans underneath. He stuffed the robes and his glasses (for safety) in the crook of a tree, and kicked off his sandals.   
  
“Well, Blues?” Shadow folded his arms and leaned back a little, posture radiating confidence, and a pinch of conceit, “Tag, or Hide-and-Seek?”    
  
The boy shook out his fluffy hair to clear his mind.    
  
“Uh, shit...how about…” He slowly puffed up, eyes sparkling, “...you catch me if you can, ya old fox!” And Blues was gone, kicking up dust as he sprinted down the path, just to get some initial distance.    
  
“Suit yourself.” Shadow murmured to himself, sneering as he slid out of his sandals, feet covered in midnight black fur, silver claws digging into the dirt as he rushed off into the woods, fox legs swift and sure through the roots and stone.    
  
Hearing the shinobi’s quiet panting nearby, Blues swung a hard left, dodging bush and branch as he strayed from the worn path.   
  
He couldn't see Shadow, but he could sense him. Instinct kicked in, and his strides became more ginger as fear crept up his wire veins.    
  
Just how much forest was there? He couldn't see anything but a murky light through the foliage above and the horizon below.    
  
God /damn/!    
  
Gasping, throat dry, Blues jogged to a stop, relaxing a bit against a thick bamboo stalk. There was hide nor hair of the shinobi, and he grinned, despite his aching lungs.    
  
“Shit, shoulda made some kinda deal with him if I won…” The young man rubbed at his neck, feeling himself grow hot under the belt.    
  
Looking around one last time to make sure nothing was lurking in the long shadows of early evening, he slid down the trunk to flop down, legs splayed, knees up. It’d be another mess if Shadow caught him with a hard on, so he may as well take care of it while he could. Maybe the shinobi had just given up, and returned to where their kimonos hung.    
  
Blues let out a quiet groan as he hastily pushed down his jeans and briefs just enough to free his erection, closing his eyes as he worked a rough hand over it.    
  
His hips already started to roll as he imagined Shadow’s body in front of him; the sculpted muscles, firm, but discreet...his ravensilk hair and sultry eyes...his DYECK--   
  
Just as his strokes sped up, he felt a certain slender hand wrap around the base, and he jerked out of his daydream as he was enveloped in a wet warmth. Wide eyed, he stared down between his thighs to see Shadow paying due worship to his dick with a knowing smile on his lips as he sucked.   
  
This would be great and all, but...Blues could only see the shinobi from the collar up, the rest of him shrouded beneath the shadow of the bamboo tree. Where the hell was the rest of him?!   
  
The boy managed a weak moan, eager hips bucking towards his lover. Shadow toyed with his pouch for a bit, rolling it in his gentle palm as he nursed the poor bastard’s aching cock.   
  
After a minute or so, his hand reached up to touch Blues’ heaving chest as he drew back, lips glazed with pearly pre cum.   
  
“Tag, you’re it, Darling.”    
  
If he hadn’t been in heaven seconds before, Blues may have responded with something other than a pathetic whine of, “Uh….mmm, don’t….hah….st-stop…”    
  
“No tagbacks.” Shadow purred, and bobbed his head a bit over the tip, before taking all of him in one move, the feeling of the cock pushing into his throat enough to make his own twitch in the deep of the shadow.    
  
“Uhnn...nghh, mmhmm…!” Blues whimpered in agreement, eyes rolling back, tongue out as his hips jerked needily against the shinobi’s cheeks. He hadn't been this turned on in a while. And that was saying something, considering he was almost constantly HORNDOGGIN around Shadow.   
  
His lover purred passionately around his cock, making plenty of lewd noises to finish the boy off, relishing every tensed muscle, every rough thrust, every squeaking moan as he felt the reward of hot, creamy cum coat the back of his throat. He swallowed greedily, milking the boy dry, making sure to lick what remained from the slit.    
  
It was torture for him to not have the favor returned, but he could manage. And he wouldn’t decline, if Blues found out.    
  
Shadow casually crossed his arms and nestled his chin between them in the shade of the bamboo, looking up at the boy with a hooded eye.    
  
“I win, it seems.”   
  
Blues grumbled, stuffing himself half heartedly back in his pants, pouting.    
  
“Not fair.” He frumped, but squawked as Shadow pulled himself up using the boy’s thighs, pressing salty slick lips to his own, tongue searching for its partner.   
  
“I couldn't stop thinking of you, either, Darling…” Shadow crooned between kisses, “Tell me what you want, my pet…” The shinobi flicked a nail against the boy’s makeshift collar, making the bell jingle.

 

\---

 

Breaths came out in short pants as Blues wrapped his legs around Shadow's torso, still heated from moments ago. He leaned back against the tree as Shadow pressed closer, his legs remaining engulfed within the shadows, arms on either side of Blues.   
  
"I, ah..." the young man huffed hotly between a kiss as Shadow pulled away to look at him, eyes dark yet lurid. Willing himself not to get another hard on, AS NIGH IMPOSSIBLE AS THAT WILL BE - especially if the shinobi kept it up with the names - Blues glanced downwards, trying to get a glimpse of what he knew Shadow was hiding. "Let me, let me do you now."   
  
Shadow figured it had been pointless to try to keep it from Blues, knowing that he would've wanted to do the same for him anyway. BONER OR NOT   
  
How foolish of himself.    
  
Leaning in to nip lightly at the man's neck, Blues licked at the pale, warm skin, wanting nothing more than his taste on his tongue. His tanned, wiry arms held him close, and Shadow pulled himself completely out of the shadows before getting to his feet.   
  
Blues backed him up against a tree, having already tugged the shinobi's pants down to reveal his BIG ASS HARD DICK, mouth watering just at the prospect of having it in his mouth.   
  
He wasted no time taking it in, paying special attention to the crown with his tongue, throat rumbling with a satisfied purr.    
  
Shadow's breath hitched in his throat when the boy pressed his nose clear to his belly in one languid movement, his knees trembling weakly while his hips jerked.    
  
To be reduced to such a state, panting and shaking uncontrollably, brought a shiver to his spine as he watched Blues with hazy eyes.   
  
A moan escaped Blues' throat when he felt Shadow's fingers curl into his hair, gripping auburn locks firmly in one hand and tilting the boy's head back ever so slightly to get a better look at his face while he thrust into his welcoming throat. Drool trailed down the corner of Blues' mouth to his chin as his tongue worked on the underside of the shinobi's length, listening to his shallow breathing and hushed moans, his voice whispering his name breathlessly.   
  
It never failed to amuse him how Shadow clearly attempted to remain in control while under the overwhelming sensations. Try as he might, he couldn't resist the skilled mouth that took him in eagerly.   
  
Blues braced himself against the increasing intensity of the shinobi's movements, tears forming in his eyes as he did his best to repress gags, his own body shuddering.   
  
Shadow couldn't hold on much longer, and his hasty warnings fell on deaf ears as Blues put more into his efforts, a wandering hand trailing up the shinobi's leg and gripping onto an ASS CHEEK with ruddy fingers, spreading it.   
  
The rewarding taste of the shinobi's hot cum was irresistible to the young man, and he made sure not to miss a single drop when Shadow gave one final thrust into his throat, hands clutching the boy's hair.   
  
It soon passed, and he felt his body become limp as Blues pulled himself away. A pathetic noise escaped Shadow as his back slid down the tree to sit, chest heaving.   
  
Blues smiled, eyes glowing, swiping his forearm across his mouth after he licked his lips. He nuzzled into Shadow's neck, gently licking at the steamy skin for a moment before sitting back on his heels to look at the shinobi.   
  
"How many times today has that been now?" Blues flashed a toothy grin, feeling absolutely and pleasantly smug.   
  
Shadow just groaned in response.   
  
"Hell to it all. I don't know why I even bothered mentioning the traditions in the first place." He let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head as he held his forehead against his palm.   
  
"Yeah, maybe if you hadn't, I'd have been more willing to wait like we're supposed to." Blues smirked and stood up, folding his arms behind his head. "Not that I'm complaining."   
  
Casting the young man a leer, Shadow forced back a laugh as he too pulled himself up.    
  
"Don't put the blame on me, Darling," he said, beginning his way back to their clothes now that it was getting a bit dark out.   
  
"Well, it's not my fault you're so pretty and hot, and that I love you more than anything," Blues retorted as he joined him, not knowing how to get back since they had gone off the pathway. "You really expect me to be able to keep my hands off of you?"   
  
Shadow snickered behind his hand, pulling Blues to his side and dipping his head to smooch his temple. "I'm flattered, Juliet."

 

\---


	51. Shelter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now theres actual plot, as terrifying as that sounds just buckle urselves in and prepare for sth that isnt explicit fucking  
> haha just kidding they fuck in this chapter too
> 
> TAKE ME DOWN TO THE FURRY CON CITY  
> WHERE THE DOGS ARE GREEN  
> AND THE LIZARDS HAVE TITTIES
> 
> ft. yiff shadow

~~ honestly man just find a chill audiomachine playlist and go hogwild music cues are tiring and i keep forgetting what i had playing while i wrote these THREE MONTHS AGO. ~~

~~ == ~~

Bamboo slowly faded into small maples and sweeping sakura once they made it to the small clearing where their uchikakes hung, the sky above them growing ominous and heavily dark as a cool wind picked up. The coqui had begun to sing, signaling duskfall and the oncoming storm.   
  
Shadow quickly slipped his uchikake on, swiftly tying sashes and looping tassels, before straightening himself out. In seconds, his hair was once more tied up in a neat bun that perched atop his head. At a dismal grunting noise, he looked up, brow furrowed.   
  
Blues was having obvious troubles with pulling his robes back on, and it had begun to try his patience. He sulked, staring down at his kimono, which was bunched up and half inside out.   
  
“I got it the second time...so why…” He shared the uncanny expression of a freshly soaked cat, until he caught Shadow’s eye, and let out a pathetic, “Help…?”   
  
The shinobi churred lightly, and within moments, Blues was once again MAJESTIC AS HELL.    
  
“Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn't it, Darling…?” He whispered, rolling the little cat bell between his thumb and forefinger, before leaning in to kiss the boy.   
  
“It’ll be a YEAR before we get out of this forest if you keep that shit up, jackass.” Blues huffed, face warming as Shadow held him gently by the hips to kiss at his neck. He shivered as he felt the man trail languid kisses down to his collar. “Fucker, c’mon--eh?”   
  
The shinobi felt it too, then heard it all at once as rain pitter-pattered all around them, a hush of cold wind rushing past as it grew heavier.   
  
“Your robes…!” Blues squawked, worried that Shadow would be upset to get them soaked through.   
  
“Not important. The last thing I want is you to get sick from the rain. Stay still.” Before the boy could open his mouth to argue, he was hoisted into Shadow’s strong arms like a child, and held close. He swallowed thickly, remembering the first time this had happened, all the way back in early spring.    
  
But there was no terrified and lonely Bass back at the barn, no pregnant Madame to worry about…   
  
Just he and Shadow.    
  
Blues relaxed, and pressed his nose to the shinobi’s neck, kissing him softly. He could feel Shadow’s heartbeat to his shoulder as he dashed through the forest, legs black and furred beneath him, sharp claws digging deep into the damp earth. He whuffed reassuringly as the boy hid his face from the downpour in his neck.    
  
The stone path of the vast gardens came into view despite the heavy mists and grey rain, and Shadow’s grip grew tighter, his raven hair drenched and clinging to his cheeks, the bun a cascading mess.    
  
Blues’ toes had been curled tightly to keep his sandals on, but the rain had made them slick, and they slipped from his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but was met with a curt, “Leave them.”    
  
Shadow more or less sloshed through the torrent-like downpour, robes muddy and soaked as he waded up to the steps, cats from all over the garden following suit as they filed into the little cat doors built into the temple.   
  
Blues was not set down until they were in room where the sunken fireplace lay. He found himself being stripped of his clothes, and rubbed down with a warm, dry towel, all the while protesting with squeaks and whines. He felt like a damn dog!    
  
Well, alright, maybe a pampered purebred, but still. He caught a glimpse of Shadow from the waist down as the man hurriedly pulled off his own uchikake, tossing it in a corner. His body was covered in thick black fur from his hips to his feet, his legs weirdly contorted to be digitigrade as he quickly padded about.    
  
Blues cringed at the sight. It didn't even look real. He watched as the shinobi left muddy paw prints on the once beautifully waxed wooden floors.    
  
Even Shadow’s hands were dark and clawed as he hastily set up a kettle of tea on the now crackling fire in the sunken pit.    
  
“I was a fool. Take this, and stay dry. I’ll beat you senseless if you come looking for me.”   
  
Lightning lit up his now furred face, eyes slanted and shimmering a deep red.    
  
Blues flinched, then looked down to see a few cough drops in his palm. By the time he looked up, Shadow was already doing a strange prance-sprint towards the door, mumbling to himself.    
  
“Damn, should have paid attention to the news, should have known there’d be a typhoon by fall--”   
  
“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Blues hollered back, and got a muffled, “GETTING THE CATS!” In response.    
  
The boy wanted to yell, “I can help!” Back, but he also knew they’d wind up getting separated, then lost, if they went out searching together. Especially if this...was it really a typhoon?    
  
The windows rattled, and thunder shook the entire temple as the wind howled, all as if to answer him.   
  
“Damn, we’re never gonna get out here if it keeps /this/ up.” He grumbled, pouring himself some tea as the lights flickered.    
  
Shadow returned in about an hour, stumbling in with a large wicker basket in each clawed hand, and one between his teeth, black leathery nose twitching on the end of his slender snout. He hobbled into the old kitchen, and set it all down, opening the lids to release a good six dozen cats and kittens of all different shapes and sizes, all of which bolted in a frenzied fashion, scattering themselves throughout the temple.   
  
Shadow staggered over to the other side of the fireplace, and flopped down, looking withered and weary. His coat was matted and drenched, and even his big perky ears drooped as he panted. He rolled red eyes flashing white to Blues, and whuffed.   
  
“That’s all of them.” He stared into the fire, licking the rain off his nose. “Are you feeling better?”   
  
Blues made a confused noise.   
  
“I didn't feel bad to begin with, Shadow.” He offered the fox man a cup of tea, and he gratefully accepted, sipping delicately at it.    
  
“Ah...apologies, I...I forget your power core is strong again…” He huffed between drinks. “I worry you’ll get sick from--”   
  
Blues laughed.   
  
“I’m not human, but I appreciate it, Romeo.”    
  
But Shadow seemed more distracted.   
  
“The sun will set in a couple hours, and I should have started dinner, and--” He began muttering to himself, then jerked out of his thoughts as Blues rest a hand on his knee. Or where he figured his knee was in his strange little crosslegged position.    
  
“Hey, you’re fuckin’ soaked, my dude. Take it easy. Get warm and dry by the fire, and I’ll start on dinner.” Blues rubbed the kitsune’s thigh, “We can sit and watch the news while I brush you out, you big ol’ Jim Henson nightmare.” The boy teased playfully, pinching Shadow’s thick furred cheek. His palm came back covered in wet, smelly fox hair. Wonderful.   
  
“You’ll...start on…?” The shinobi’s voice cracked.   
  
“I read all those cookbooks last time we were here, remember? I’ll make us something to warm us up, okay?”   
  
Shadow just stared at him, whuffing through his nose loudly, obviously starstruck with emotion.   
  
“...Why did I ever believe in tradition, when you’re all I’ve ever wanted…”    
  
“Slow down, Casanova. Just don’t go...lickin’ yourself clean in the meantime.” Blues heaved himself up, and shuffled off upstairs to toss on a loose yukata, before hopping back down the stairs, feather bed in hand.    
  
Shadow reached out to take it, but was denied.   
  
“Wait, wait...I wanna…” Blues furtively lifted up his towel, before suddenly thrusting it onto Shadow, giving him a fervent rub down, smooshing his fat cheeks and rubbing all over his fluffy chest and neck, all the way down to his calves, until he was just a bit damp. The kitsune protested loudly all the while, spluttering and squealing in surprise.    
  
Blues stepped back, laughing, but paused mid chuckle as he spotted something bright red below the fox man’s stomach.   
  
A wound?    
  
“You okay? Did I hurt you or…?” The boy reached out to part the dark fur away from the strange thing, then jerked back as he realized it was hot to the touch.    
  
“Fuck! Do you need ice, or somethin? It looks swollen, I--”   
  
Shadow stared, dumbfounded at him.    
  
The red thing twitched, and Blues stared back, realizing he was only seeing the tip of something.    
  
“...” The boy slowly reached down again, lightly petting at the thickly tufted fur around it. “...Dude...is that your...is this your…” He felt kind of dirty touching something obviously non human. “...sheath…?”    
  
Shadow gave a quiet nod, heart still pounding. He shifted his hips slightly, brushing Blues’ palm over himself.    
  
“...it’s a fox dick…? Holy shit…” The boy laughed nervously, but drew back his palm. “Go get warm, Romeo. We can play ‘is this technically bestiality’ later.”   
  
The shinobi growled under his breath, his voice firm and stubborn.   
  
“It isn’t. I’m just as much a fox as I am a robot. You forget my body’s life force is a fluid energy.” His ears pinned back. “Just because my body has changed appearance, doesn't mean my essence has.”   
  
Blues grinned. “Nah, dude. I gotcha. ‘Least it’s not a fuckin’ frog. I’ve always liked foxes, they're such squirrely little shits.”    
  
Shadow sighed, and tugged the feather bed over him, hunching closer to the fire as Blues set up the vidscreen projector, and found the local weather channel.   
  
“Hopefully, we’re just getting clipped. Stay there, I’ll make some chicken fried rice and chowder for you.” Blues petted Shadow’s ears affectionately, earning a nuzzle before he padded off into the kitchen, making a slight detour to drop the uchikakes into the laundry basket to wash after dinner.   
  
He wondered if Shadow would even go through with the tradition that night. At this rate, the man seemed more than content to indulge in domestic bliss.    
  


\---

 

Rice cooking slowly on the stove, Blues figured he'd occupy himself while he waited and returned to Shadow, still huddled by the fire.   
  
The fox man's slender muzzle turned towards him as he padded over, and Blues snirked at the sight of him with the feather bed hanging over his head, like some sort of makeshift tent. His ears were pressed forwards against his head, and he glanced back at the fire, nose twitching.   
  
"You gonna stay like that all night?"   
  
Shadow looked over at him, brows knitting with slight concern.   
  
"Does it bother you?"   
  
"No," Blues responded without hesitation, shaking his head after he sat down beside the shinobi. "No, it's...it's still you. I don't care what you look like, as long as you're still you. It's still just gotta take some getting used to is all."   
  
Pulling the feather bed down so that it rested on his shoulders, Shadow seemed content with that answer, letting out a small sigh.   
  
Blues looked at him from the corner of his eye for a couple moments before he pushed himself back to his feet, heading out of the room, on a mission.   
  
Shadow twisted around to watch him leave, frowning.   
  
"Where are you going?" he asked   
  
"I'll be right back...!" Blues had called from another room.   
  
The shinobi's ears swiveled about in attempt to find out what he was up to, but the young man was too far away to make anything out clearly.   
  
When he returned not long after, he went right back to Shadow's side, something in his hand hidden beneath his yukata sleeve. He plopped down, crossing his legs.   
  
"Now that you're nice 'n' dry, how's about we get you brushed out?" he asked as he held up a brush, the sleeve falling down his arm.    
  
Shadow flicked an ear, staring at the bristle brush.   
  
"I won't stop you, if that is what you are asking." The fox man's chest rumbled with a chuckle, which sounded more like some sort of strange purr.    
  
"Good, 'cause I'm not letting you go anywhere lookin' like that." Blues scooted closer, waiting for Shadow to toss the feather bed aside. "Alright, turn around, Romeo."   
  
Blues started by brushing Shadow's thick mane, running the brush gently through the luxurious coat of fur. After a few minutes, he got himself into a rhythm, guiding the brush down the shinobi's back. The rugged muscles beneath the fur relaxed under the smooth strokes, and he wasn't entirely certain, but Blues could've sworn Shadow was purring.   
  
Once he was finished, the sheen of the dark and now extra fluffy pelt glinting in the firelight, Blues moved to face Shadow, plucking the shed fur out of the bristles.   
  
"I never really realized how relaxing brushing was," Blues admitted, reaching up to pet at Shadow's chest. "Even with Madame and Miss Moo. It's more of a chore with them."   
  
Shadow smiled. "You mean you could get used to this, hm?"   
  
"Don't push your luck, bud," Blues laughed, fingers trailing down towards the shinobi's belly.   
  
He responded in kind and laid onto his back, giving him better access to the soft fur. Blues only laughed more when the shinobi's tail began to flop up and down, wagging as it hit the floor over and over with a soft "thwump."   
  
"Shit...!" The boy suddenly shot up, which earned him a disappointed whine from Shadow. "I need to check on the rice, h-hang on."    
  
Blues made his way back, and Shadow sat up, shaking his head out, his ears flopping against his head before getting up to follow the boy.    
  
"May I help?"   
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to dote on you if you help me, you fucker?"

 

**quoth Blues: "** _FUCKIGN I LL WRITE OUT THE REST LATER ITS JIST THEM EATING AND THEN MAKING THE SHIT FOR THE CATS_ _ " _

_   
_   
"So, I guess we're Beauty and the Beast now?" Blues laughed, a charming grin on his lips. "Wait, wait, no, that won't work - you're both the Beauty /and/ the Beast."   
  
"What does that make you, then?" Shadow huffed with a laugh.    
  
His lover just shrugged. "I dunno...how's about the Boy and the Beautiful Beast?"   
  
"Don't sell yourself short for me, Darling." The shinobi said, eyes glinting.   
  
"Well then, I'd like to see you come up with something better, smart guy." Blues gave him a look, hand on his hip. "Anyway, let's set this shit out for the cats."

 

\---

  
The cats seemed pretty wary of Shadow now that he looked like a terribly well groomed werewolf, but those that were hungry did not hesitate to slink up to the bowls of boiled chicken and rice, all of course garnished with fresh bonito flakes and a bit of sashimi.    
  
Once Shadow was satisfied that the cats knew there was food, he whuffed deeply, padding into one of the outer rooms to look out the window. His gnarled snout reflected in the glass as the rain pelted against it in sheets. He narrowed red eyes at the mirrored ones.    
  
“I have to admit, I didn't have much time to watch the weather reports while I was being held hostage.” He chuckled bitterly as Blues scuffled in after him, but kept a slight distance. “But I wish I had known. I can only hope the eye passes over us by midnight so we can perform the rite.”   
  
Blues frowned, and picked at a loose string in the sleeve of his yukata.   
  
“No human sacrifices, right?” He ventured uneasily.   
  
“No, of course not.” The beast huffed, muzzle scrunched, eyes dull with exhaustion. “The rite is simply performing an act of mutual bonding in a very intimate way, as the two parties find most acceptable.”   
  
Blues opened his mouth with a slack jaw grin to make a snarky remark, but Shadow’s ears flicked back, pinned close to his skull.   
  
“This contract could have been between Roll and I, though she would need to be of...age, so don’t think by ‘bonding’ I’m referring to sex.”   
  
His eyes narrowed, and he pulled back his black lips. “I’m sure you wouldn't want that.”   
  
Blues cringed, and lowered his eyes.    
  
Silence.    
  
The boy suddenly felt twisted claws on his shoulders, and a scarred muzzle to his cheek.   
  
“We, however, do what men do best, Darling.” He growled huskily, his breathing slow and labored from fatigue. “And we will again. I feel as though I’ve waited years to worship you as I will tonight.” The voice lightened a bit, and a starglow shimmer ran through the fox man’s fur, and he nibbled delicately at Blues’ neck.    
  
The boy snorted.   
  
“If you don't drop dead on me first, Fluffy. Let’s sit and watch the news by the fire ‘till we fall asleep, okay?” Blues weaseled his way into the man’s thick pelt, earning a warm, furry hug.    
  
Shadow rumbled pleasantly as his friend kissed lightly at his smoky pelt, now only chest height to the kitsune. The rumbling began to fade, however, as his eyelids drooped and his snout followed suit, burrowed in the boy’s neck.    
  
“Hup! C’mon, buddy, let’s...hrgh...get you...to bed…!” Blues had to lock his knees to keep the shinobi from collapsing on him in a tired heap.    
  
Eventually, the fox man complied, and slunk out to the sunken fireplace, watching Blues scramble around clumsily in his yukata to amass a small blanket and pillow fort a comfortable distance from the flames.    
  
“Hah, shit, alright, lovin’ this robot asthma, go sit your ass down, Romeo.” Blues huffed, then pointed at the middle of the “bed” he’d made.   
  
“Lovely.” Shadow grunted, claws clicking on the floor as he made his way to the bed, promptly flopping down on it. He lay curled on his side with his neck craned up to erratically snuffle about the sheets while kicking his hind legs a bit. After a few sneezes and shakes, he settled, chin to a pillow as he stared up at Blues, nose wiggling.   
  
“Cuddle.” He grumbled, his muscles relaxing.    
  
The boy giggled a bit at the display, but obliged, snuggling up to the heap of rough, but thick fur.    
  
Shadow instinctively bunched up around him, his mane bristling as he clutched the boy close. And despite Blues’ squeaking protests, the kitsune was relentless in his snuffling and licks, paying special attention to the boy’s face.    
  
Once the excited snorting and grunting subsided, Shadow began to rumble pleasantly once more, the sound waxing and waning with each breath like a purr.   
  
“...Hey, Shadow?” Blues felt small, and not just because his boyfriend was now about seven and a half feet tall.    
  
“Mm.”   
  
“You didn't look like this in the dojo...is it because you’re tired?” The boy reached up to wrap his arms around the beast’s ruffled collar.   
  
“Yes. And no.” Shadow licked his nose, “I have many forms, assuming my life energy can change them.”   
  
“...Does this all have to do with you comin’ from space or some shit?” Blues mumbled, letting out a hoarse yawn.   
  
“I believe so. I don't...have memories of much beyond my servitude to Wily,” He curved his neck forward, red eyes reflecting the dancing firelight, “But I remember being out in the stars. It was very cold, and very lonely. But beautiful.”   
  
“What were you before coming here? A blob of energy or somethin?”   
  
“Perhaps. I must have felt a similar coldness, loneliness, and gravitated towards it. Wily never spoke of it, but I get the notion I...inhabited a failed robot.” Shadow’s voice grew low and soft.   
  
“Like...one that didn't make it during activation?”   
  
“Yes.”    
  
Blues shivered, pushing his face deep into the warm fur, listening to the thrum of Shadow’s heartbeat. It sounded much different than a human’s, or any animal’s, but he knew that it was still his pulse.   
  
“Then what about your robot body?”   
  
Shadow whuffed deeply.    
  
“It’s a carapace for my energy to reside in. This form is because my life force is no longer trapped in a metal husk, and channels itself freely depending on my energy levels.”    
  
Blues frowned.   
  
“Kinda...like a hot and cold water faucet?”    
  
Shadow perked slightly.   
  
“Yes, actually. It takes less energy to run cold water, and more to run hot. And there are many in between, cool, lukewarm, warm…” He mused gently. “I also suppose a kitsune is what I relate to most, or what my life force does. And that it’s not easily turned on or off.”   
  
“So is this cold?”   
  
“Very cold.”    
  
“What’s Shadow the robot?”   
  
“Lukewarm.”   
  
“The dojo thing?”   
  
“Hot.” A pause, “...ish. That side is very weak when the moon is not full. It’s waxing now, but…”   
  
Blues stretched and wiggled about, interrupting the man.    
  
“Do you recover energy with e-tanks or sleeping?”    
  
“As a robot, it would help, yes...but I am flesh and blood right now, I believe.” He nibbled at Blues’ fingers as they reached up to rub his snout. “That fried chicken and rice was excellent.” His long tongue shot out, licking the boy’s palm. “Food and rest will help me recover.”    
  
A pause, and the fox’s fur rippled with a warm shimmer of light, growing silky soft under Blues’ fingers.   
  
“And love, lots of love and attention.” His tail whapped happily on the blankets as his friend scooted up to playfully rub at his cheeks and ears.    
  
“Why are you so big and scruffy and ripped as hell, my dude?” Blues laughed to himself as he continued to rub Shadow down, rewarded with loud purrs and fox-kisses. The more he did so, the lighter and softer the fur became. But the body remained the same, and soon, the boy felt strong, digitigrade legs wrap around his hip and thigh, and teeth at his neck.    
  
He instinctively lay still, Shadow’s hot breath on his tan skin. Something even hotter brushed his exposed belly, all the fervent cuddling having undone his robes.    
  
The fox suddenly smothered him in a flurry of fur, and the boy found himself pinned gently to the floor, clawed hands keeping his wrists to the blankets. Then the licking began again, needily this time, and Blues felt the hot, slick thing push against his thigh, then against his own length as Shadow’s hips hunched repeatedly.   
  
“Holy...fuck, hold...uh, up, my dude...you’re...really big…” Blues found himself becoming more receptive by the minute, the fur brushing along his most sensitive areas. He even parted his lips enough for Shadow’s tongue, welcoming it against his own.    
  
His vision blurred slightly as he felt the tip prod at him, pushing and slipping haphazardly, missing the target with each eager thrust.   
  
God DAMN that thing had to be huge, close to twice the size of Shadow’s human one.    
  
And Blues wanted it.   
  
The fox began to pant heavily, tongue leaving the boy’s greedy mouth to lick at his nipples.    
  
The boy began to moan quietly, trying to focus most on what was soaking his dick and inner thighs with copious amounts of pre cum, to gauge if he could take it--   
  
\--But more importantly, if he /should./   
  
Shadow’s body still shook with fatigue, and it was obvious he was mounting the boy out of instinct. Even his neck was arched and his face pressed to Blues’ cheek, panting dryly through gritted teeth as he thrust.    
  
But, if he let the poor bastard finish, maybe he’d sleep easier. Or, he may go into a coma like the time before. Great.    
  
Blues grumbled internally, and rubbed himself up against the thick coat of fur, relishing the exquisite feel against his cock.    
  
And on top of that, if they actually fucked, Shadow may get upset, seeing as how they’d done nothing but oral that day, assuming they’d get the full deal that night…   
  
Shadow was growing more anxious in his movements, and once again Blues felt teeth press against his neck, his rugged little body buffeted by powerful strokes.    
  
The hell was a boy to do?

 

\---

 

**quoth Blues:** _"AND THUS I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED MY ORIGINAL REPLY AND HAD TO WRITE AN ENTIRELY DIFFERNENT ONE BECAUSE I WAS TOO PISSED OFF"_

 

Blues shifted underneath the fox man with a grunt, fingers curling to clutch at the blankets.   
  
As long as Shadow continued frotting, Blues figured they'd both finish, and he was more than fine with that. Even if he truthfully wanted more to happen.   
  
He tried to pull his wrists out of the fox's grasp, but he didn't seem to notice, and his hold on him was too strong.    
  
He imagined what it'd be like to have the fox man's cock up his ass - how full he'd feel, how helpless he'd be under his carnal desire.    
  
_ AND THEY FUCKE HERE BUT WE NEVER WROTE IT   
_   
Tongue lolling the more he pounded into the boy, Shadow dipped his head, teeth grazing the young man's shoulder, and he felt small, rugged fingers clutch onto the fur on his arms.   
  
This was his. His alone.   
  
The shinobi felt a possessive snarl curl his lips as he drunk in the boy's heady scent, drooling. His mind was hazier than he let on, instinct and lust completely forgoing his more rational thinking.   
  
Blues' breathless squeaks hit his pinned back ears, which twitched with piqued interest at the noises, hearing the boy repeatedly gasp his name. A familiar sound.   
  
Rasping breath in his ear, Blues panted heavily, trembling under the force. Shadow's claws scraped against the wooden floor, digging into it to steady himself as he picked up the pace, rendering Blues entirely defenseless.   
  
"Sha-ah-dow...! Uhnn-- w-wait...AH!"   
  
Despite his protests, Blues hardly did anything to try to stop the fox man, his body wracked by the fox's wildly bucking hips, voice caught in his throat. His back arched up, the shinobi's fur brushing his belly and length with each thrust, and he felt himself become lost in the undertow of passion.   
  
With a deep growl, Shadow dove for the exposed, supple skin of the boy's warm neck, teeth clamping firmly as he bit him, holding him in place with a lover's bite. He slammed powerfully into Blues, going in as far as he could in one quick, smooth movement, and the boy screamed in kind, immense pain shooting through his body at the sudden amount of DiCk in him, tears streaming from his eyes and nose.   
  
Blues felt his lower belly become taut as he was filled more than ever before, his legs shaking uncontrollably from the pain.    
  
Shadow's chest heaved and his tongue lolled, bulky shoulders rising and falling with each shuddering breath he took. His eyes flicked down to look between them, ignoring the pained sounds coming from his mate as he took in the sight of Blues' stomach coated with his own cum, and of them stuck together, the knot preventing him from pulling out safely. Drool dripped from his tongue.   
  
The fox was torn from his gratification only a moment later, finally registering the pleas coming from his lover.   
  
"Stop...! Take it out, /take it out/--!" Blues cried out, his voice straining as he tried to struggle away.   
  
"I-I can't...!" Shadow stated sharply once he somehow found his voice, staring down at him.   
  
Only angered at that response, Blues shot up, ignoring the searing pain so that he could yell at the shinobi, eyes wide with fury. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU /CAN'T/...?! JUST TAKE IT---/MMF/...!"   
  
Before he could scream any more, Shadow pushed him back down roughly, pressing a clawed handpaw firmly to his mouth to silence him.   
  
"Calm down...!" he hissed, eyes flashing. "Getting worked up will only make it worse, now /hush/!"   
  
Fresh tears sprung at the corners of Blues' eyes, welling up precariously for a moment before spilling, and Shadow felt his heart drop at the sight as the tears trailed down the boy's cheeks. He dipped his head after removing his hand at Blues' mouth to gently lick at the salty tears, trying to comfort his lover with tender touches.   
  
"Shh....it'll be okay." The man nuzzled into Blues' neck as he trembled, wrapping his arms around the shinobi's strong neck to hold him close as he pressed his face into his fur, sniffling.   
  
"You're so, so strong, my sweet Juliet," Shadow continued to murmur, his tongue lapping soothingly at the boy's tear-stained face. "Everything will be alright, I promise..."   
  
"It hurts, Shadow, it hurts..." Blues just sobbed pathetically, voice small.   
  
"I know, I know..."   
  
Had he been in a better state of mind, he wouldn't have allowed himself to go so far.   
  
Shadow wondered whether he could possibly transform back into his human form in hopes of relieving Blues, but his body was beyond exhausted to even partially transform, and he honestly didn't want to attempt anything while he was...knotted inside Blues, lest something only made matters worse in the process.   
  
There was nothing he could do but wait.   
  
Carefully, he mustered up the last of his energy to move his arms underneath the young man's shoulder blades, easing him up, only to pause when Blues let out an uncomfortable whimper. He stiffened under Shadow's touch, bracing himself while the shinobi adjusted his grip.   
  
Finally, Shadow managed to heft Blues up without too much trouble, hands under his thighs to keep him in place.   
  
Blues rest his forehead against the shinobi's shoulder, loosely wrapping his arms around his torso.   
  
Only Shadow could make him feel so vulnerable, so delightfully weak. He felt like some stupid child.   
  
But he was too tired to care.   
  
The fierce initial pain had ebbed to a constant ache after his body grew used to it, and at that point he just felt spent.   
  
Shadow carried Blues to the nearby couch, albiet a little awkwardly, easing himself down with the young man atop his lap. He didn't hesitate to lay back, silently amazed he was able to make it to the couch in the first place, and Blues resigned himself to nestle on top of the fox man's warm body, the dark fur soft and soothing against his skin.   
  
The fox lazily licked at him, clearly too drained to do much more than that.    
  
With a massive yawn, Shadow smacked his chops before burying his snout into the top of Blues' head, the fluffy hair tickling his nose. He shifted his hips, snuggling deep into the couch cushions and becoming completely lax, and Blues let out a muffled squeak at the movement.   
  
He lifted his head to glower at the shinobi since he apparently forgot that they were stuck together and he wasn't the one with a giant dick and then some crammed in his ass, but his eyes were closed, already dozing. Blues sighed, deciding not to chew him out so that he could get his rest, and settled back down, doing his best to limit his own movements.   
  
If only he had stayed awake a minute longer, he'd have asked Shadow if he knew how long it'd take for it to go away. Granted, Blues figured it wouldn't take /too/ long - he knew a little bit about how dogs worked, after Fluffy had walked into their lives. Someone had to know just in case she showed up one day with a boyfriend.   
  
Only, Shadow was much bigger, so he assumed it would only take a tad longer than a regular dog. Or so he hoped.   
  
As much as he loved having Shadow's dick up his ass, he didn't want to have to sleep with literally twice the amount of what he had shoved up him any other time.   
  
It'd be a miracle if he was able to walk after this.   
  
Stiffling his own yawn, Blues got himself as comfortable as possible and waited, ready to take a nap once he could. He still had to clean himself up.   
  
\--   
  
"...Need some fuckin' crutches at this rate..." Blues muttered to himself, taking his time as he made his way to the bathroom.    
  
After he was eventually freed, he had gotten up to leave Shadow to sleep, trying as best he could not to leave a mess in his wake, as ridiculous as he looked doing so. Even so, he was sure the couch was not in its once pristine condition.   
  
His legs had failed him a few times - not that anyone needed to know - and that was just to get out of the room. At the very least he now had a wall to lean against in the hallway, which made it a little less taxing.   
  
Just a little.   
  
In all reality, he wasn't complaining.    
  
Hell, he /loved/ feeling like his ass was falling apart. Maybe not so much as doing what made his ass sore, but fuck did he love it. He loved getting owned by Shadow, even if it made their master and servant relationship all backwards or whatever.   
  
Blues smirked.   
  
Shadow was an animal. Literally.   
  
Once he cleaned himself out as best he could, with his body sore all over, Blues staggered back to the shinobi, wobbly legs more than ready for rest. The boy more or less fell onto the cushions, letting out a groan.   
  
The wind outside had picked up while he had been in the bathroom, and he rolled onto his side. A storm was brewing. The darkened room was all he needed to be convinced to take it easy, and he wasn't opposed to letting Shadow get some more rest.    
  
"I don't blame you for passing out," Blues laughed under his breath, a hand trailing up to gently brush the shinobi's soft cheek.


	52. Invisible Bonds Never Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish shadow wasnt useless bc of years of abuse but here we are, thank god the power of gay heals most scars

Shadow awoke to a darkened room, and someone stroking his hair. With a shuddering jolt, he recoiled stiffly. He was naked. Raw.    
  
Panic seized him for a few moments, and he did not feel the gentle hands on his shoulders or hear the worried whispers. But he could not fend them off, either.    
  
Lightning flashed outside, and a particularly violent gust of wind rattled the windows, startling the man. He shrieked, and every breath was a irregular gasping sob. Every touch on his skin burned, stung, bruised. Every thought made his body twitch and his eyes roll.    
  
But before another hand could hurt him, he shook and shivered, bristled and tensed.    
  
_ Snapping teeth, eyes flashing white, clawing, skittering, running, climbing, hissing, hissing, hissing --   
  
_ But it had climbed too high. It was stuck.  _   
  
Hissing. Hissing.    
  
Whining, whining, whimpering.    
_   
It stared down at the reeling room, the smelly thing coming towards it.    
  
There was something familiar in the thing’s eyes, its smell. Good smell? No, no, it had bad smell. Hurting smell.    
  
_Hiss, hiss and snap_. Bite the hands that came near it.    
  
The eyes scared it, made it bunch up, teeth chattering wildly as its tail waved slowly.    
  
The voice. The voice was a good voice. It kept making good noises.    
_   
_ _Guard hairs lay flat, tail stay still, nose sniff, sniff._ Bad smell, good voice.    
  
_ Growl, glare.    
_   
The bad hand got closer, and it eyed it, eyed it until it was too close.    
  
Bite!   
  
The thing made a pained noise, arm stiffening, but did not pull back as the teeth sunk in. As the muzzle wrinkled and twisted at the taste of oil.   
  
Whiskers quivered, and the little creature drew away, eyes peeled back. Bad taste.    
  
Thing was friend. Just had bad smelly hands. Scary eyes. Good voice.    
  
It felt its scruff grabbed, and it curled submissively as it was slowly pulled down into Good Friend’s arms. It lay still as it was carried back to bad den, but as soon as they got close, began to writhe wildly, kicking its legs, claws extended, _get away!_ _   
_   
Up stairs, no more bad smell, it relaxed.    
  
Door opens. _ Ears up, up, tail bush, wag, wag, pant, pant, good! Good den! Happy den! Good smell, good smell!   
_   
It struggled free with a squeak, and skittered about the wood floors, diving under the bed to roll in some dust before shooting out the other side, gekkering wildly.    
  
It clambered up onto the dresser, sniffing at all the trinkets excitedly, taking an acorn in its mouth before leaping back off.    
  
Good Friend left treasure here. _Give it back._ _   
_   
Blues watched as the strange little fox trotted up to him, acorn sticking out between its two fangs.    
  
He reached down, scruffing it slowly again, and scooped it up, carrying it over to the bed.   
  
The fox did not resist, and simply flopped in his arms loosely.    
  
“Shadow…?” Blues plopped down on the sheets, the eyes of the animal in his lap lighting up. It knew that name.   
  
Good Name.    
  
Very Good Name.    
  
It dropped the acorn in his hand.    
  
It nudged other hand. Wanted pet.   
  
Good hand. Bad smell, good hand. It smoothed its fur, made it feel warm.    
  
Needed hand. Needed voice. _Lick, lick, lick…_ _   
_   
“Shadow...I’m sorry…”   
  
__ Good Name. Very Good Name.   
  
\--   
  
Shadow awoke, still shivering, but warm.    
  
He could hear a heartbeat pulse against his ear, and tender arms around him.    
  
Fear lingered, and he whined softly. A hand clumsily bumped the side of his head before petting him, and he immediately relaxed. It smelled like home. It comforted, it soothed.    
  
Shadow lifted his head, amazed at what it felt like to breathe normally again, and pulled himself up.    
  
They were in his bed, in his chambers.    
  
The storm had passed, and only a light pattering of rain stained the windows. Moonlight shone dimly through the glass.    
  
He looked down, and shivered warmly as he saw Blues sprawled in the sheets, drooling, a hum in his throat with each exhale.    
  
“Darling…”    
  
Something was in his hand. Carefully, the shinobi pulled away the curled fingers, revealing a small, shiny acorn.   
  
He wilfed silently.    
  
His past had caught up with him.   
  
But his future kept him safe.    
  
Shadow closed the hand once more, and snuggled back down, pulling the boy into his strong arms.    
  
“I love you, Darling. I love you so very much.” He kissed his mate’s ear as he whispered, then wrapped them both up in the warm comforter.    
  
“...Shadow…” Blues mumbled in his sleep, stirring lightly.    
  
“Shh, rest...rest, Beloved.” Shadow purred, kissing at the oily tears in the corners of the boy’s eyes.    
  
\--   
  
Blues jerked awake, sniffling noisily as he kicked his legs, arms flopping aimlessly to push himself to look around, but found all of it impossible, as he was securely cuddled up in Shadow’s embrace.    
  
“...thank fuck…” He gurgled, letting his head fall back into the pillow. Then, quieter, anxiously--   
  
“Shadow…you okay?” The voice of a scared child.   
  
The shinobi nodded.   
  
“I’m sorry...I frightened you.” His eyes were ocean warm, salty and sad. “I awoke...in a situation all too familiar to me, and I…” He jerked his head away, ashamed. “Panicked.”   
  
“...Are you okay now?” Blues looked exhausted, and he trembled slightly. “...Can you tell me about it?”    
  
“...” Shadow flinched. He shook his head sorrowfully. “...No. I cannot. Just remembering it makes me…”    
  
His chest heaved, and he closed his eyes.    
  
“Forgive me, but it’s not safe for me to...talk about.”   
  
Blues made a somewhat impatient noise.   
  
“...Think, Darling.” A deep sadness shown like dark sapphires in his eyes. “What once gave me great pride...now is nothing but a horrific shame.”    
  
Blues frowned, before realization washed over him, and he felt sick.   
  
“Then...don’t...don’t think about it right now.” He suddenly felt detached, and he fought it, pushing himself deeper into Shadow’s arms. “I love you…I love you…” He whimpered, trying to wish all that he’d witnessed away.    
  
“I love you, too, Darling. More than you could ever imagine--” Shadow tensed mid hug, noticing the moonlight stream in brightly. But it seemed a little faded. He closed his eyes tightly, warding off dark thoughts with ones of hope. “...I need to...focus on you, on my future...not my past. Understand it may not be...a smooth transition.”   
  
The last thing he had expected was a bitter laugh from the young man, which then grew brighter as he snorted loudly.    
  
“You think I was raised in a nunnery for fuck’s sake, Shadow. I have my fair share of shit burdens I gotta bear. You’re not alone.” Blues nuzzled his way up to the man’s lips, kissing him tenderly. “You’re never alone.”    
  
Another kiss, firmer this time.   
  
“Ever.” Worn to the bone, calloused fingers slipped between soft, slender ones. “I’m with you always. No matter what weird shit you turn into, no matter how many times you try to bite my goddamn arm off…” He teased gently, making Shadow groan.   
  
“...is it…?”   
  
“Bad? Nah, just a cool new scar, and I’m already loaded. I went and washed up afterwards. You’re feeling better now, right? You’re a robot again, so…” Blues yawned, and squirmed a bit.    
  
Shadow nodded, smiling through an onslaught of pearly tears.   
  
“I hate trying to justify...that I deserve you...because it feels like every breath I take is in your debt. I just...cannot understand why--” He stopped as the grip on his hand tightened almost painfully.   
  
“Stop that. I did that for years. Stop thinking about shit in terms of deserving, and undeserving. That’s what people bitch about all the time in religion, right? Well, it’s called grace. And you should have faith that I’m gonna love your dumb ass no matter what…!”   
  
Shadow gasped as he was suddenly lunged at, Blues nothing but a fluffy, kissing, wriggling mess above him, prodding his sides with tickling fingers until he laughed too.    
  
It took a while, but they eventually settled, panting and kissing, cheeks flushed, hearts warm.   
  


\--

“If you’re too tired, we can just wait--”   
  
“No. I’ve waited centuries to find someone like you.” Low, husky. “You may just be a robot, and I may just be condensed stardust, but that’s more than enough for me.”    
  
“Humans go their entire lives looking for a mate, their true love. Even if Shademan himself crawled through that window with a gatling gun, I’d fend him off just to make love to you tonight.” A lopsided, doofy grin.    
  
Blues burst into ugly laughter. “The mental image was pretty priceless on that one, buddy.”   
  
“You know I’m serious, right?”    
  
That. That was the voice Blues lived for. Warm, rich, with a faint lick of smarminess in it.    
  
“Blues…”   
  
“I don't think anyone is more serious about butt fucking than you are, my dude.” Blues gave him a toothy grin, “So shut up, and let’s make love already.”   
  
\--   
  
“Tonight, it will just be us. I know I asked for your consent of inflicting, and receiving pain this morning, but…”   
  
“It’s okay. Really, Shadow. I promise.”   
  
“...You’ve done more than prove your loyalty to me, so we can…”   
  
“Just skip to the good part?”    
  
Laughter.   
  
“...Yes.”   
  
\--   
  
Shadow lay back on the sheets, Blues eagerly tumbling into him, kissing at him freely.    
  
“Blues, Blues...wait! We’re supposed to--mm--!”   
  
He felt his lover’s lips lock with his own for a few moments.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I...I know.” The young man stroked the shinobi’s hair, feeling how fluffy and short it was in the back. “God, I can’t believe you did that for me…”   
  
“And I’d do it a thousand times again, my Darling.” Gentle hands guided rough ones to his chest. “All of this is yours, unconditionally. This heart, this soul, beats for, belongs to you.”   
  
Then, softly, as the moonlight spilled across the sheets, reflecting starshimmer in Shadow’s eyes:   
  
“Love me, claim me as your own. Touch me, know me. Let us be one, Beloved.”


	53. And It Was Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU DID IT YOU REACHED THE END !!!! YOU FUCKING DID IT ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF???? 53 chapters of ridiculous bullshit and robots.
> 
> if you did make it this far, i'll draw you your favorite robot master if you can tell me what shadow's favorite animal is   
> [hint its the stuffed animals blues got him while he was recovering from his FUCK coma],   
> and what Blues (jokingly) named their collie dog! 
> 
> just...so i know you didnt skip to the end.
> 
> send me the name of the animal and the dogs nickname to iris-clou.tumblr.com via the ask button (you dont need an account!!) and the name of ur fave robot master AND IT SHALL BE DONE!!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading up until this point!

**[[Sky Is The Limit]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytOqjmiWUY4) **

Blues stared up at Shadow, who knelt across from him on the bed.   
  
“Shh.” The shinobi whispered, and reached out, taking scruffy little hands in his silken slender ones. “Let me love you, like I wanted to so long ago.” He squeezed the boy’s hands in his, and leaned in, lips soft and quivering on Blues’.   
  
He lingered.   
  
His breath left him in a shivering sigh as he drew back, eyes deepest night, stars prickling the edges, falling, trickling down moonbeam cheeks.   
  
“I always knew you were the one, Darling.” Shadow’s voice was quiet and broken, spilling like dewdrops from his lips, “Ever since you asked me to wait,” He smiled weakly, cocking his head as he needily pushed his thumbs into Blues’ palms, “Do you remember…? On the barn roof…”  
  
The boy tucked his nose to his shoulder, nose ruddy, hiding a pout that was already growing mistier by the moment.  
  
“Shut up. Of course I do.”   
  
“And do you remember how I was, laying with you in the hay, complaining like it was the worst possible thing…?” Shadow’s laugh was light, hesitant. “When you were...so scared to hear me...tell you I loved you, that I’d loved you from the moment I heard your rusty voice…?”   
  
Blues stayed quiet.  
  
“How you were scared, to die, but willing, excited even, if it meant kissing me…” Shadow sniffled, his laugh crescendoing warmly, “How you glowed like a damn Christmas tree…”  
  
The shinobi heard a small sniff, and his smile grew.   
  
“And Morning Glory...how she brought us together…” He murmured, leaning in again to press his forehead to Blues’ rosy cheek. “You were so brave, Darling. So brave. It takes more courage to love, than to die.”   
  
Blues took a shuddering breath.  
  
“It felt like it, especially when you were gone. I felt lost,” He admitted slowly, “Sometimes I…” He trailed off, “No...no, it’s better this way. All the mistakes and bullshit we’ve been through...that matters.” The boy quietly turned his head to nuzzle Shadow for a bit, runny noses and soft lips bumping clumsily, faces salty and sweet to the taste. “It all matters. I wish I knew that sooner.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“...Tell me...tell me what you wanted to say the first time…”  
  
\--  
  
[**[Reaching]**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COz25ZFCsz0)  
  
\--  
  
The moon shone bright as day through the eye of the storm, ice crystals creating an iridescent halo of mist around it.  
  
Moonlight cascaded over the windowsill, spilling over every edge and corner, filling the room with a pure, beautiful silver glow.   
  
“Humans speak of gods, of worship...of demons and angels, of monsters and guardians...of rainbows and myths, of enchantments and spirits. No matter the truth, we will always be forces of energy on this earth. And when two forces work together, when they meet, and harmonize, when they both sing the same song, dance the same dance, when their pulses are one…”  
  
“You feel it, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes. When I look at you, gods and their domains, nature and her creatures, all of man and material grow dull, and fall away, fall away like dead things, leaves in the wind. And I feel you. And I feel /only/ you. Where our two hands meet, is where the world begins. And where our lips touch, it ends. Everything in between has meaning, has life, and everything outside of it is gone, is dead.”  
  
“...I always got scared when you said ‘no one can live life alone.’ But...you’re right. You know first hand, that it...it’s hell out there. We both do. But sometimes...sometimes I’m still so fuckin’ scared, y’know? I’m scared I’ll be alone again. I’m scared to /be/ with someone. I’m still scared, cuz even though...we’re together, we’re still separate people, y’know? It’s not like--”  
  
“Do you remember what it was like, when you synced your power core with mine?”  
  
“...yeah…?”  
  
“Was it...better?”  
  
“...ahaha...y-yeah...it was pretty...chill, y’know? Kinda like...sharing a blanket, or wearing your friend’s hoodie.”  
  
“...Open your chest plate.”  
  
\--  
  
“Holy shit...yours really is so much different than mine.” Blues ogled the glowing silver crystal within Shadow’s chest, watching with baited breath as the man threaded out thin wires from his body.   
  
“This won’t hurt, but it will feel very strange.”  
  
“...we won’t fry our motherboards or somethin’, will we?”  
  
Shadow grinned.  
  
“I’m ready, if you are.”  
  
Blues laughed sloppily, puffing out his chest for the shinobi to thread out his own wires.  
  
“This is why you shouldn't be afraid. You’ll be able to feel everything I feel, and I you. Close your eyes, put your forehead to mine, hands to mine, I’m connecting it now.”  
  
Blues did as he was told, heart pounding, the golden core in his chest throbbing and pulsing wildly. He panted softly, fingers trembling and twisting up around Shadow’s as the wires were crossed.  
  
“Do not run. Face my love with bravery, my Darling. And I will face yours.” The shinobi’s hands squeezed tightly as the first sparks broke the energy dam, and both robots were flooded with power inexplicable.   
  
Blues hair bristled with electricity, his entire body braced for the impact. It was like someone shooting pure, sparkling starlight through his veins, from his fingertips to his toes, up his neck and pooling in his chest.  
  
And it pulsed, washed over him again and again like a wave.   
  
The tide pulled him in, and he went willingly.  
  
Lips met like spring, tongues tasted like summer, breath sweet like fall, tears silent like winter. Seasons passed and cycled again, and again, until Blues and Shadow could stand the distance of a heartbeat no longer, cores colliding like stars, exploding like supernovas...with one, single, solitary emotion.  
  
Love.  
  
And they shook like a hurricane, and they wept like a monsoon, and they clawed and bit like wild animals caught in the tempest of eons.   
  
And they loved.   
  
Through the pain, through the blood-oil, through the light of death they saw on the backs of their eyelids every time they blinked, through the promise of life each time their eyes met, a twilight ocean breaking along a dawn horizon...they loved.  
  
And eternity was spent. And the moon grew fat and full on their devotion. And it grew heavy with the weight of two souls slipping into one another, and it fell away as their light surpassed its own. And the stars gave way, and the night became as day.  
  
And the animals grew still, and the storm subsided.   
  
And they loved.   
  
And they loved, and they lingered.  
  
Losting. Touching. Searching.  
  
Finding.   
  
And it was good, it was very, very good.

\--

 

“Easy, easy...let me see...shhh…” Shadow gently spread Blues’ trembling legs, and cupped his lower back, pulling him up into his lap to inspect the damage he’d done as a beast.    
  
“...It...it’s still...ah! Ahh...mm, sore, Shadow…” The boy shivered with pain as the shinobi bent down to carefully run his tongue along him and met the bitter taste of soap.    
  
“You cleaned yourself out, at least…” He frowned, “There must have been a lot...I’m...I’m so sorry…” He kissed the tenderness, lapping at it to soothe the boy.    
  
Blues suddenly tensed and made an embarrassed noise, cheeks flushed.    
  
“...You...may have to have that couch…professionally cleaned…” He whispered hoarsely.   
  
Shadow lifted his head, confused for all but a second, before laughing.   
  
“It’s no big deal. I’ll just get a new one.” He dipped back down to slowly massage Blues with his tongue, “But you...I cannot replace. We were both lucky you managed to...get through to me after I knotted.” A thoughtful pause, “Well, partially, if even that.” He purred slyly. “I don't want to ruin you, so--”   
  
Shadow had been working slick fingers into the boy’s ass as he spoke, and Blues had had enough chit chat.   
  
“S-shut up...and fuck me...please…” He groaned, working his hips into the teasing fingers.   
  
The shinobi blinked.     
  
“Oh, no...you have to be the one. I can…” He cleared his throat bashfully, “...do you afterwards, if you’d like.”    
  
“Ugh, yes, please…” Blues struggled against the soft red scarf that bound his wrists together. Despite Shadow’s faith in him, he didn’t trust him to not touch himself during the process.    
  
“Fine. But I’m just getting started down here. Take it easy.” The shinobi scolded.    
  
Blues thought he was going to die from “taking it easy,” hips rolling impatiently as his lover kissed and licked down his legs before playing with his feet.    
  
He jerked away as Shadow sucked lightly on his toes, the feeling strange, but not unpleasant. The worshipful licking and kissing continued, paying very close attention to the arch and sole of his feet.    
  
“I’ll stick this up your ass if you don’t get back up here.” Blues wiggled his foot in his face.   
  
Shadow rolled his eyes, and made his way back up, running his tongue all along the boy’s inner thighs, tracing every crease, but avoiding his genitals.   
  
Blues was whining and huffing now, trying to move so the tongue would nestle into his ass, or lap up his shaft. Shadow’s firm hand shot out, gripping his hip tightly to keep him still.   
  
“I will have to train you, understood? I have a leather chastity cover if it comes down to that.” He hissed, and very lightly bit at the soft flesh of the boy’s pouch, making him stiffen with a phantom pain.    
  
“...please…” Blues ached like he was dying, the foreplay having gone on for what felt like hours.    
  
“I went for two days like this once.” Shadow reminded him, “Now, it’s time to consummate the contract. Are you ready?”   
  
Blues let out a strangled groan.   
  
“Dude, do I need to tattoo “I’m ALWAYS ready” on my face, or wh--AHH...AH!” Blues snarky remark was interrupted by Shadow’s perfect lips and heavenly tongue, surrounding his shaft all at once.    
  
But the oral lasted barely half a minute.    
  
“...f-fucker…” He gasped, pre cum spilling from the tip as soon as the lips left him.    
  
“Get up, Master. Your servant must be claimed.” Shadow said sweetly, sitting back on his legs, gaze soft and inviting.   
  
Blues head popped up, and he squirmed wildly to finally get the bindings undone, shaking out his arms once he did so.   
  
“Oh, man, I forgot how nice it was to be doing the fucking…” The boy grinned hungrily, and lunged at Shadow, smothering him in kisses, both lusty and affectionate. They slowed, and Blues drew back.   
  
“I wanna see your face when you come, so stay like this, alright?” He kissed his lover’s neck, pulling up his thigh to press himself to Shadow.    
  
The shinobi nodded, the look on his face surprisingly young and innocent.    
  
“Relax, Romeo…” Blues groaned as he eased the first few inches in, watching as Shadow’s cock twitched and dripped more the further he went. The shinobi inhaled sharply, tensing and squeezing around him, frantically trying to adjust.   
  
“God….damn, Shadow...you’re...mmm...t-tight…” Blues grunted softly, fumbling for the bottle of lube in the sheets. He pulled out to lather himself in it before pushing in again, a little easier this time.    
  
Shadow’s eyes rolled back, and his cum slick lips parted as he was filled to his limit with the thick cock.    
  
“God...look at you…” Blues growled, pushing in to the hilt and watching as Shadow shuddered violently, muscles rippling once around him before relaxing. His toned stomach was already slippery with pre cum. “Fuck...you feel so good…” The boy’s hips started to rock, the intense pleasure like a throbbing in his belly.    
  
Then the rabbit-like thrusting began, and through the initial pain, Shadow squeaked pathetically with lust, eyes closed in bliss as he was hammered into. Blues was much thicker at the base, almost like a little knot itself, and it strained at his entrance with every push, making him see stars each time it teased, threatened to squeeze in.    
  
Shadow’s cock jerked, some of the pearly pre cum staining his broad chest.    
  
Blues was hell bent on fucking the shinobi senseless, and leaned in to bite at his ERECT NEEPLES, his hand wrapping around the wanting cock, stroking it roughly as he pounded into him.   
  
It was all Shadow could do to squeal and gasp Blues’ name, lifting his hips up to take him deeper.    
  
“Ah...hah...D-Darling...h-harder…want to...mm…” He pulled the boy up a bit forcefully, greedy tongue on his, before holding him close and panting in his ear, “...fill me till I break, Darling...ah...I want to…”    
  
He moaned, then squeaked as teeth abruptly sunk into his neck, Blues slamming into him full force.   
  
_/”Fuck me! Knock me up with your children, let me have your baby--!”/_ Shadow cried out lewdly in his native tongue, feeling the thickest part finally force itself into him, the thrusting only getting stronger.   
  
Had Blues not been seconds from climax, had Blues had any sense left in him, he would have given Shadow an incredulous look.    
  
The words barely registered, however, and Blues pounded mercilessly into the shinobi, the sound alone enough to finish him.   
  
But it was Shadow’s lolling tongue, his lust stricken eyes, glowing hot with adoration...his parted lips from which begging, broken Japanese spilled from--   
  
“S-SHADOW--!”    
  
The last ‘Darling!’ was caught in the shinobi’s throat as Blues kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue past those quivering lips, feeling his lover’s cock throb and shudder between their soft bellies.    
  
Shadow submitted. His arms wrapped around Blues rugged body, holding him close, tears in his eyes as his legs did the same, heels pushing into the young man’s ass to keep him as deep as possible.    
  
“I...I love you--!” He cried, face buried in the comforting crook of Blues’ neck as the world around him faded into a fiery bliss.    
  
“S-sha--aH--SHADOW--!” Blues bore down, clutching his lover close, sparks of intense pleasure rippling wildly through his wire veins.    
  
Moonlight poured over the pair as Shadow felt the first powerful jets fill him to the brim, scalding him with a wonderful pain. It never seemed to end, and soon he felt it press against him from the inside, his aching cock shuddering, coating the lover’s smooth skin with creamy cum.    
  
Blues’ hips still rolled, the soaking wet warmth that surrounded his shaft a veritable heaven, and his cock twitched and drooled until it could no longer, dry orgasms racking his body.    
  
The boy collapsed in a panting heap, whimpering and whining as he tried to recover from the shock of a continuous minute of climax.    
  
Shadow clung to him, squeaking and whuffing back, nuzzling him before settling as well.    
  
It seemed like ages before either one could move.   
  
“...I’m...gonna need…a smoke...ahh...hah...f-fuck…” Blues barely had the energy to move a toe, let alone pull himself up. But he did it anyway, body trembling as he flopped over. Shadow instantly tugged him close again, curling.   
  
“I need...a cigarette...or I’m gonna feel like…mmm...sh-shit…” Already the post coital depression was creeping coldly into his chest.    
  
“Drawer, snuffbox, take the pipe, you cheap bastard…” Shadow huffed, struggling to sit up.    
  
\--   
  
They sat out on the roof, hastily washed up and in nothing but loose yukatas, smoking THE GOOD SHIT and staring at the moon.    
  
The eye of the storm was on them now, but the approaching inner wall threatened the horizon.   
  
“You alright?” Shadow mumbled, eyes lidded from both smoke and exhaustion. A lone owl hooted in the distance.    
  
/”I’m/ not the one who yelled about wanting to get knocked up.” Blues grinned, eyes glowing warmly as he shot a knowing glance at the shinobi. He laughed as he blew the heady smoke from his nose, seeing his friend’s face scrunch up into a surly pout.   
  
“Shut up.”    
  
“God, you’re fuckin’ hot. Let’s do it on the roof.”. Blues mumbled, gazing dreamily at the shinobi.   
  
“Eat shit, you brat.” Shadow’s face was bright red, and he hid it behind a slender, but trembling hand.    
  
“...Damn...this stuff is good.” Blues head felt heavy. “D’ya...think the moon was watchin?”   
  
“If not, she certainly heard it all.” Shadow huffed, still a bit flustered. “Are you alright?” He asked again, firmer this time.

 

\---

 

Blues scoffed with a hint of annoyance.   
  
"Stop asking me if I'm alright. I'm always alright," he quipped back, giving the shinobi a glare. The redness of his eyes seemed to reflect his irritation, if only it wasn't solely from the smoke.   
  
Shadow was about to grumble at his response when Blues' head suddenly became too heavy to hold up and promptly fell into the shinobi's lap, a puff of smoke escaping between his lips as he gazed up at the dark sky.   
  
"Shit..."    
  
"Hm?" Shadow blinked, looking down at him with lazy eyes.   
  
"How're we gonna get up there?" Blues slurred his question before taking another drag.    
  
"Up where?"   
  
"There." Blues pointed up at the sky, his hand flopping back down a second later. His body seemed to be affected more by the gravitational pull than usual.   
  
Shadow followed his finger, turning his face to the moon, its glow illuminating his already pale features. The shinobi was silent for a moment, watching the twinkling dots surrounding the bare orb in an endless sea.    
  
"The stars?"   
  
"Yeah, remember?" Still holding his pipe, Blues nodded. "I told you you gotta take me there."   
  
"I will take you there, if that is what you wish." Shadow said, smiling softly as he gazed ahead, blowing smoke slowly into the night air.   
  
Blues rolled over and wrapped his arm loosely around Shadow, the other over the shinobi's leg to hold his smoke up, his nose pressed to the fabric at Shadow's belly.   
  
"....Mmm, nah..." he eventually muttered dismissively, turning over onto his back. "I change my mind."   
  
"...You don't want to go?" The shinobi tilted his head slightly, brows knitting. "Why not?"   
  
"I just wanna stay here with you." Blues went on, fiddling with the pipe in his hand. Shadow silently took it from him to put it out and set it aside. "It's not like being amongst the stars is gonna make me any fuckin' happier than this. Than just being with you..." The boy allowed himself a doofy smile, just thinking about how much he loved Shadow.   
  
His eyelids drooped.   
  
He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. His head felt too weird when he shut his eyes.   
  
Pushing himself up on wobbly arms, Blues steadied himself before weasling his way into Shadow's arms and pressing his lips to the man's, sloppily pecking at his soft lips.    
  
Shadow let out a muffled grunt, but didn't protest.   
  
"God, I fuckin' love you," Blues breathed, a little frustrated that he had to concentrate just to keep himself from falling over. "I love everything about you...fuck, I can't even think straight..."   
  
His friend laughed, letting Blues practically clamber all over him after he lowered himself onto his back.   
  
"That could be because of the pipe, you know." He flashed a little smirk, and Blues snorted.   
  
He pursed his lips, leering off into the distance as his brows furrowed.   
  
"No, I think it's just you. Though, that shit's definitely not helping, I can tell you that."   
  
"Are you--" Shadow quickly cut himself off as he remembered what the young man had told him not long before.   
  
Blues laughed a little too loudly, flopping down on top of the shinobi's chest.   
  
"/Yes/, I'm alright. Now shut up and let me cuddle you, Haiku-boy. I can't move," he managed inbetween giggles, closing his eyes.    
  
The moon watched unblinkingly over the two as they spoke in hushed tones to each other, growing more and more tired thanks to Shadow's WEED, gradually dozing off to sleep the effects away.

\--

**[[ETERNAL FLAME]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EiiM3WvBdk) **

It took a little while for Blues to sober up, but he still felt a bit fuzzy from all the smoke.   
  
“Relax, this will be like your first time. But you will be ready.”   
  
Blues closed his eyes and lay back, silk sheets fluttering away from him as Shadow paid due worship to his young, rugged body.    
  
“I will take you, and you will become a man tonight. The past will be washed away, and I will take you with the new tide.” The shinobi worked flawlessly, peppering tan skin with petal soft kisses; featherlight touches. “I will make you mine, as you have made me yours. And it will be slow, and it will be kind, and it will be tender, as your mercy has been to me, as my patience has been to you.”   
  
Blues head swam pleasantly as Shadow caressed his loins with a gentle tongue, reverent and silent as his sweet lips glided over the hot, sensitive skin.    
  
The young man closed his eyes, and sighed contentedly as the shinobi prepared his body with delicate, dexterous fingers, and a heavenly mouth.    
  
“Easy...relax…” Shadow murmured, carefully pulling up Blues’ thighs to rest above his own, spreading them, hesitating at the center of his heat.    
  
“I could be on 200mg of Vicodin and I’d be less relaxed than I am right now.” Blues gurgled, shifting his hips aimlessly to rub against his lover.    
  
“You’d be dead.” The shinobi held back a snort, but a small smile slipped through, and he leaned over, brushing fluffy hair from his friend’s eyes and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “Let us find solace in one another.”   
  
Blues’ face scrunched up a little as he felt the slick length push into him, slowly at first, then all at once in a smooth motion. A breathy, hushed moan left his lips, and was instantly caught on Shadow’s.    
  
The man felt the urge to work his hips against the shinobi’s, but he simply let Shadow do as he pleased, moving in unison with him, the warmth flooding his circuits.    
  
He looked up, his beautiful eyes glazed over with a gentle lust, a naive smile on his lips that grew brighter with every affectionate kiss.   
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I love you, too.”    
  
Blues whuffed, eyes welling up as he pulled Shadow into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder to hide any stray tears.    
  
Sweet nothings were lost in the whispers of wind, and their senses were filled with nothing but starlight.   
  
“I want...to hold you...when we...finish…”   
  
Shadow’s voice was husky, and shuddered with every powerful, slow thrust that sent shivers up Blues’ spine, bristling his hair.    
  
“...Shadow…” The man could barely think straight, let alone speak as his body was enveloped in a great warmth.    
  
He felt himself lifted into the shinobi’s strong arms, held close, kisses all along his neck as he settled into his lover’s lap, legs wrapped around Shadow’s waist.    
  
“I love you.” The words were perfect, rich, and low, kissed and nibbled over and over again in Blues’ ears, making him smile like a giddy child. “I love you, love you, love you, my Love, my Darling…” Shadow purred.    
  
Their passion grew as the night waned, and their bodies grew impatient, needy for a conclusion to their life’s story.    
  
The ocean swelled, and the tide rose. The moon called for her lover, and each wave crashed powerfully onto the shore in answer.    
  
Celestial bodies cried out as they struck the horizon, cores of stars burning brightly in the blackest night.   
  
\--   
  
But even stars grow dim, and they settle. Even suns and moons fade at the gentle touch of love-fatigue.   
  
“I love you.”   


“Mm...love...mrgh...fuck, mmf...you too…”   
  
“What light through yonder window breaks…” Shadow smiled as he laid a drooling, lovestruck Blues back down into the sheets. “...It is the east, and Juliet is the sun...and I, her moon. Thou hast written thy own rise and set, and all the days of glory within. God nor man can destroy what two hearts hath created. No wretched beast or heavenly creature can wrest such a love that two souls divine. Let flowers groweth upon an epilogue of ash, let the world watch on in awe as Romeo and Juliet hath defied destiny to live on in love.”    
  
“That’s pretty fucking gay, dude.”   
  
“Yes, yes it is, Darling.”    
  
One last kiss, one last faithful, fearless, fulfilled kiss.    
_   
And they **loved.** **  
**   
And they **lingered.** **  
**   
**And it was Good.** _


	54. did you really fucking think it was over you FOOLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did your bitch ass think youd get away without reading 8000000 more chapters of aftercare and tying up loose ends??? fucker be real you made it this far you deserve this epilogue

Blues shivered, grumbling as he felt himself scooped up into strong arms, and carried away from the bedroom.    
  
It smelled steamy, fragrant, pleasant…   
  
He stirred, feeling light kisses on his cheek, and turned his head to sleepily kiss back.    
  
The scent of the room grew stronger, an invigorating smell. Lavender, tsubaki, honey, chamomile…   
  
He heard water splashing before he was lowered, the hot bath enveloping him.    
  
He clung tightly to what had carried him, face smashed into their chest, wanting to lick at salty sweat from it, but there was none.    
  
“Darling…” The voice soothed and lulled him, and he sighed happily in response.   
  
A rushing noise, and suddenly he felt warm water rain down on his belly and thighs, startling him at first.   
  
Blues blearily blinked open his eyes, and made a soft noise as Shadow’s kind face came into focus above him. He was being cradled in the shinobi’s lap in the bath, his head supported in the crook of his arm.    
  
“How are you feeling?” Shadow purred, reaching up with his free hand to draw damp strands of hair away from the boy’s eyes.    
  
“Fluffy.” Blues mumbled back, truthfully. He sort of felt like a poofy little cloud, warm and fuzzy and weightless. “Good.”   
  
The shinobi let out a dove-like churr.    
  
“I told you that making love didn't have to be a cat fight every time.” He smiled down at his lover, tenderly stroking the side of his face.    
  
“Yeah, well…” Blues wiggled cutely, rubbing his nose into the hand that pet him, earning it a little playful pinch, “...sometimes I like when it's rough. But I like this too.” He let out a weak chuckle. “I like everything you do to me, Shadow. Minus the arm biting and the throwing yourself in front of swords bit.”    
  
The shinobi grumbled and rolled his eyes, but soon began to laugh as well.    
  
“I love it here, Blues, but...I want to see the world as Shadow now that I can. I’ve lived so many lives, and so many places...now that I can see it all without tinted shades, I...I feel impatient.” He admitted, a little bashfully.    
  
“Cabin fever?” Blues grinned, drooling as Shadow moved out his leg to prop the boy’s head and shoulders on his thigh, so he could use both hands to massage sweet shampoo into his scruffly hair.    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Where d’you wanna go?”    
  
“Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”    
  
Blues smiled pridefully, liking the sound of Shadow’s voice when he said it. Yearning, longing, needing.    
  
“We’ll get a good pair of wheels and drive into the sunset.” Blues mused as a pitcher of warm water was poured over his hair. “Just you n’ me. Your bros’ll stay with our dads, and Bass n’ Rock can take care of the cows, and Roll…” He grinned, “Well, she won’t be lonely with all those guys around. And I’ll see if I can convince yer ol’ man to make her a girlfriend or somethin’.”   
  
Shadow simply smiled, sapphire eyes hooded with content from love-fatigue.    
  
“You still haven’t taken off that bell.” He said amusedly, teasing it with his finger to make it jingle. “I’ll get you something more suitable. Just tell me what you’d like, and it’ll be yours, Darling.”    
  
Blues’ eyes lit up.    
  
“Can it be red with studs?”    
  
Shadow’s upper lip twitched.   
  
“...only if it looks tasteful. I won't have you looking trashy with this--” He paused. “What did you call it?”   
  
“Pet play.”    
  
“Yes, well, if you’re to be my pet,” he scoffed a bit to himself, “How absurd, the master submitting like an animal to his servant…” He cleared his throat, “You’ll be spoiled as I please it. I refuse to have you look like a stray.”

  
\--   
  
They had traded positions so Blues could wash Shadow’s hair, braiding the beautiful, long strands that cascaded down his chest.   
  
He lovingly kissed the man’s forehead, lingering.    
  
Shadow was limp and drooling in his arms, never having been so relaxed in his life.   
  
“Alright...shit, c’mon...the water’s gettin’ cold, ya old coot.” Blues shook him a bit, and he grumbled unhappily in return.   
  
“Sleep…”    
  
“Yeah, yeah...we’re gonna. Take it easy.”    
  
\--   
  
Shadow’s brow furrowed, and his leathery black nose wiggled at the savory smell of ramen. He swallowed as his mouth began to water, and shifted about in the bed, snuffling loudly.   
  
“Hang on, I’m comin’ Romeo.” Blues shuffled into the room, a tray of two bowls of steaming ramen in his hands. “I put chicken in yours because--” a pause, then a loud groan, “Oh, /c’mon…!/    
  
Shadow’s tufted ears perked forward, and he gave a boy a fake, toothy grin, tail whapping on the sheets.   
  
“Jesus, at least your face is...mostly the same. The nose is kinda cute, and so’s the mouth.” He puffed a laugh, “Kinda looks like you’re from Cats.”    
  
Shadow gratefully took a bowl from his friend, and dug in, eating ravenously.   
  
“I won't lie, Blues…” He mumbled between mouthfuls, “Instant ramen is a huge comfort food for me…” He paused mid bite. “Ah! You even put fried tofu in! You little brat, no wonder I look like this.” He churred lightheartedly.    
  
“I poured an e-tank in each too, so hopefully that helps. I dunno about you, but I’m ready for a long ass vacation.”    
  
But Shadow was too eager to chow down, and didnt answer.   
  
“Christ, my dude…” Blues stared in awe for a bit, before belly laughing.   
  
“Part of my body requires food now, so imagine not having eaten for a few centuries…!”    
  
“Yeah, so...about that shit…”   
  
Shadow slowed his snarfing to a stop.   
  
“Mm?”   
  
“So...you’re saying this energy just kinda...leaks out or somethin? And so fox bits begin to leak out too?”    
  
The shinobi set down his bowl, frowning.   
  
“Yes…I suppose that’s one way of putting it. My energy fluctuates with my physical and emotional energy. If that energy skews too much in one direction, my appearance will change.”   
  
“But...earlier, you were exhausted, and turned into the wolf thing.” Blues plucked a bit of beef from his own bowl, chewing on it.    
  
“Energy can be negative as well. Think of it...as a scale.” He held up his chopsticks to accentuate his words, “If nothing is on the scale, then I remain a robot. But if something tips it enough in one or the other direction, I change.”   
  
“Happiness, devotion... brings out what you saw in the dojo. Exhaustion, the need to protect…brought out the “wolf man.” Fear and panic turned me into a feral animal.”    
  
“...how…come this never...happened before?” Blues still looked puzzled. “You’ve always been the same energy, right? How come you...didn’t start turnin’ into fox shit on me before?”   
  
Shadow sighed to himself, before staring down into his simmering ramen.    
  
“Truthfully, part of it was...my ignorance to what I truly was.” He said pensively, “Months ago...you asked if I remembered anything...from being out there.”    
  
“And I brushed it off, not really even wanting to believe...the stars will still a part of me. But I knew it was true. When Rock died--”   
  
“I never got a straight answer on that one, by the way.” Blues interrupted with a growl, “Your brothers beat around the bush the entire time. And I didn't have the strength to throttle it out of them.”   
  
Shadow grew solemn.   
  
“Freezeman. Rock lost consciousness shortly after managing to break free of the ice, and Shademan went to destroy him.” His ears grew ragged as they lay flat along his head. “I watched your brother go through many things, but when that monster attacked him…”   
  
“Did he…?” Blues’ voice cracked.   
  
“Yes. Rock died. And I lost control. But Shade was too quick, and my rage left me senseless. The Light bots were able to revive Rock after a while, and repaired his core. Some of Wily’s helped as well, namely Metaru.”    
  
“I wandered into the woods and collapsed, for gods know how long. Metaru eventually found me, and dragged me back to the temple, and cared for me.” A low hiss escaped his throat, “I’ve been nothing but a burden to your family. I hope to prove otherwise--”   
  
Blues’ eyes narrowed.    
  
“You watched out for my baby brother and sister, didn’t you? I know you...you couldn’t directly interfere with any fights with the robot masters, but...you kept him out of traps and ambushes, right?”   
  
“Well, of course. Any time I could fight my programming, I did.”   
  
Blues turned away.   
  
“...then...that’s what matters.”   
  
Silence.   
  
“...you were a part of it, too.” Shadow spoke up hoarsely, “When we last fought Shade. What I became was because of your love for me. What I truly am inside. That was what broke the energy dam so to speak. Now it all flows freely, and I must work hard to control it.”    
  
Blues looked up from his bowl.   
  
“...As long as you’re okay...that’s what matters.” He mumbled, stirring the warm noodles. “As long as we can be happy together--”   
  
“Of course we can, Blues.” Shadow smiled, his face once more lilywhite and kind. “We love each other. We trust one another. And I will die at your si--”   
  
“Live, asshole. No dying. You’re banned from dying, got it?” Hot tears splashed into the bowl of ramen, and Blues grit his teeth.    
  
“It was just a figure of--”   
  
“I dont care. No more dying, that’s final. I’m ordering you to live happily, okay?”   
  
“Ordering…?”   
  
“Yes, as your master or whatever, I’m ordering you...to…” His voice broke, and he rubbed his oily eyes on his arm.    
  
A strong one wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. Lips pressed tenderly to his forehead.   
  
“I will love you, and live for you as long as you wish, Beloved.”   
  
Blues sniffed again.   
  
“Good. You better.” Ramen forgotten, he buried his messy face into Shadow’s shoulder, swathed in the loving embrace.    
  
\--   
  
The the sky had turned dark once more as the inner wall crept up along the dawn horizon, silencing the birds.    
  
The storm quickly put the pair to sleep, bundled up happily together in bed, feeling safe and protected from the harsh gale.    
  
\---

 

Shadow awoke to the steady patter of rain from the ebbing storm, feeling comfortably hot and groggy.   
_   
THE KIND U FEEL AFTER A DAY OF CONSTANT FUCKIN   
_   
Grumbling quietly, he sleepily shifted about to find out where he had wound up during the night.   
  
Something snuggled up to his chest answered his grumbling with tiny, breathy squeaks. Instinctively, he curled around it, the pair exchanging soft noises.    
  
Shadow cracked open one eye, noticing it was well into the morning, despite the storm outside.   
  
Damn, that felt good.    
  
Being lazy and in love…   
  
He didn’t waste his summer after all.    
  
/Their/ summer.    
  
That sweet, honeysuckle bliss of the season was still ripe for the taking, for the sharing.   
  
He kissed lightly at Blues’ forehead, sighing deeply. A few sleepy moments were spent together before the shinobi opened his eyes again, and saw the vase of pretty little asagao on the nightstand.    
  
He reached over and took one, shifting onto his back so Blues sprawled across his chest.   
  
Humming aimlessly, Shadow smiled as he braided one into the messy fluff of the boy’s hair.   
  
His boy’s hair.   
  
/His/ boy.   
  
“...Darling, you’re too beautiful for words...I’m so...honored...that you chose me…” The shinobi whispered, stroking all along Blues’ tan and slightly freckled back, rubbing his shoulders gently to see if he could rouse him from his sleep to kiss.    
  
Blues just frowned, and drooled.   
  
“You’re /perfect/…” Shadow swallowed back a undignified squeak of overwhelming emotion.    
  
“...Don’t...don’t let them...pee on...Dad’s chair…” The boy mumbled, nose twitching, “Shadow...get the shrews…”   
  
The shinobi’s screwed up in a little smirk.   
  
“The what?” He murmured, watching with amusement as Blues’ nose kept wiggling.   
  
“Purple.” He gurgled, drooling more.   
  
“Purple what?”    
  
“Shrews...oh, fuck, they’re pissin everywhere dude…” A leg kick, “They won't stop fuckin pissin…stop them--!” His own squawk startled him awake and he flopped about clumsily for a moment, utterly confused.   
  
“Good morning.” Shadow purred sweetly, brushing the hair from his lovers’ eyes, before teasing at the little cat bell around his neck, jingling it.     
  
“Oh, hell…” Blues flumped back down, kissing the shinobi’s neck as best he could while grinning sloppily.    
  
Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by something he had never heard before.   
  
A door bell.   
  
“Was that…?” Shadow’s brow furrowed, “...a doorbell?”   
  
“Sounded like it.” Blues was more than content to lay around and give the shinobi hickeys all day.    
  
“...that was a doorbell, wasn't it? A doorbell?”   
  
“Yeah, dude. They exist.”   
  
“I don't have a doorbell.” A pause, “Do I?”    
  
Blues found himself smothered in hasty smooches, before Shadow stumbled out of the bed, a flurry of robes around him as he strode towards the door, already dressed. Mostly.    
  
“Stay here, Darling. Rest.” He turned back, to see Blues just blushing on the sheets.    
  
“You're so fuckin’ pretty…” He drooled a little more, wiping his mouth on his forearm.    
  
He blinked, noticing something on Shadow’s shoulder.   
  
“The fuck’s that? A tattoo?”    
  
The shinobi pulled open his yukata, and looked down curiously. Rich ink spiraled all the way from his left hip up to his neck, deep indigo and dark teal. Scattered through the pattern were sandy trickling lines; branches for the beautiful rosy sakura blooms that graced the lilywhite skin. Pink petals and verdant leaves dotted the tattoo as well.    
  
“Ah, shit, I’ll...explain it later, it’s nothing to worry about--” Shadow laughed nervously as he stumbled over his words, his cheeks flushing brightly, “It’s a good sign, if you’re worried.” He quickly tied up his yukata, a little tighter this time.    
  
Blues frowned again, also noticing something was different about the shinobi’s right eye. But he stayed quiet as his friend left in a rush, taking the steps two at a time.   
  
With a gruff sigh, the boy flopped back down, kicking the comforter over him and curling. Shadow better hurry up. He wasn’t done snuggling yet.   
  
While he snoozed, Shadow opened the front door to two very wet, very tired robots. One of which was terribly good at imitating a doorbell sound.   
  
\--   



	55. EPILOGUE: Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I could  
>  _Try a little harder  
>  _I could succeed (oh, oh)  
>  _I'd rather give up  
>  _And be happy_____
> 
> ______I will come home_ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait here, I’ll get some towels, and--” Shadow nearly tripped over his own robes, “Actually, here, let me show you both to the guest baths, I’ll make breakfast in the meantime…”   
  
Metal let out a messy laugh, hiccupping and giggling as the shinobi made an absolute fool of himself.    
  
“Oh, Shadow…” His voice, though odd, was soft and tender, “I’ve never seen you so happy…”    
  
The man looked up from trying to untangle his foot from a latticed sandal.    
  
“Metaru…” He straightened out, a pathetic look on his face before offering a warm embrace, which his dear friend took without hesitation, despite having hugged Shadow countless times only five minutes before.   
  
“I love you...makes me happy to say it aloud…” He whispered, relaxing instantly as the shinobi pressed his lips to his temple.   
  
“I love you too, Love.” Shadow sighed, fingers tangled in the boy’s drenched hair. “Now, go get washed up, I’ll have Blues take care of the animals. Once you’ve eaten, we can rest. And you can tell me how everything is.”   
  
Metal chuckled warmly.   
  
“We’ll talk about it on the way to the junkyard. Nituro heard through the grapevine that you were wanting to go on a roadtrip.”   
  
Nitroman, who had all but been invisible until now, made a soft humming noise.   
  
“Thank goodness Dr. Light gave me this voicebox, or else you’d have another mute on your hands…!” Metal joked, pulling away from the hug. “Nituro doesn’t like baths, so it’ll just be me.”    
  
Shadow watched for a few moments as his friend padded off to the washroom, before turning back to Nitroman.   
  
“Thank you again for bringing our pets...in a sidecar, nonetheless.” The shinobi bowed his head with a smile. “I’ll get Blues down here to help, while I start on breakfast. I’m sure you both will hit it off quite well.”   
  
Nitro just made a low, pleasant hum, smiling shyly. He had seen the Kawasaki at the barn, since he and Metaru took shelter there with Bass and Rock the night before, and he was excited to see its owner.    
  
\--   
  
“Darling...Darling, wake up. We have guests…” Shadow stroked and petted Blues until he protested loudly, obviously still exhausted from the night before.    
  
“...No good morning blowjob?” Blues jabbed teasingly, earning him a nonplussed glare.   
  
“Do not abuse your powers as Master, Blues.”   
  
“So, you gonna tell me what’s up with the tattoo and the eye shit, or…?” The boy sat up, playing with his makeshift collar.   
  
“Later. Once our guests have settled, and I have time alone with you. Now, get dressed. I have breakfast to make.”

 

\---

 

Blues didn't get out of bed right away, watching Shadow's back as he left the room. As much as he wanted to just lay back down and fall asleep again, he was curious to see who was visiting, and he supposed the shinobi wouldn't be all too pleased if he didn't at least greet their guests.   
  
Rolling to the side of the bed and hauling himself off of the covers, Blues went to find a yukata to wear, slipping it on lazily and loosely tying the obi around his waist.    
  
  
  
"Oh," Blues stopped along his way to the kitchen, noticing a red, black, and white robot sitting on the sofa.    
  
As far as he could tell, the other robot was on the smaller side like him. Rather short, but wiry and fit.   
  
Nitro perked up, giving the young man a small wave.   
  
"Uh...you are...?"   
  
The other robot smiled with his eyes.   
  
Blues frumped.   
  
"Oh great." He grumbled at first, suddenly regretting that he hadn't gotten a sign language chip installed yet. "Alright...don't tell me--I got this..." He stepped towards the robot, snapping his fingers while he wracked his mind for an idea on his name.   
  
Nitro merely sat patiently, watching Blues as he approached to stand in front of him.   
  
"You're one of Wily's newer ones, right?"   
  
He was answered with a quiet "vrrr" sound.   
  
"Okay, okay..." Blues crossed an arm to rest his other elbow on it, pointer finger and thumb in a handgun shape while his hand was placed over his mouth, a hip jutted out to the side. "It's been a while, you're gonna have to give me a clue here."   
  
Happy to oblige, Nitro gestured to his body, primarily his head, which was donned with a helmet and visor.   
  
Blues narrowed his eyes in thought.   
  
"You're not...Turboman, are you?"   
  
Nitro shook his head.   
  
"Shit, uhh..." Blues trailed off, completely at a loss. He had thought he knew - he /did/ recognize the robot, but he couldn't put a name to the face.   
  
Before he had a chance to guess again, Nitroman rose to his feet, taking ahold of one of Blues' arms and tugging him along, out to the front of the temple.   
  
  
Sudden realization dawned.   
  
"You're Nitroman...!"   
  
Across from the bike, Nitro nodded, giving Blues a thumbs-up.   
  
"Ahaha...I never saw you around much," Blues admitted as he went to join the bot next to his bike, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kinda forgot..."   
  
Nitro merely shrugged his shoulders before giving the Kawasaki's seat a pat.   
  
"Oh! Uh, yeah, thanks for bringing this. I appreciate it." Blues smiled, adjusting his shades. "I can't imagine the brats were taking care of it. Probably just tearing up the streets, if I know Bass."   
  
A muffled, giggle-like sound came from Nitro, and Blues' grin grew.   
  
Blues was about to indulge his new friend with the story of finding and fixing up the bike, when the two were distracted by an approaching crunching of leaves, drawing nearer and nearer.   
  
Without warning, a mass of fur came bounding through the forest, straight towards Blues. It slowed to a trot the moment before it hopped up onto its hind legs and nearly toppled the boy over, tail wagging vigorously.   
  
"Fluffy...!" He exlcaimed as the collie dog licked at his cheeks, having not seen him in quite a while. She responded with a yip.   
  
Nitro watched them with silent amusement, using his pointer finger to push his visor further up onto his helmet.   
  
"How you been, girl?" Blues gushed at the dog as he heartily rubbed her down, and she promptly flopped onto her back for a belly rub. "Been keepin' Treble's stupid ass in line, I hope?" He let out a laugh when the dog barked again, as if she actually understood him.   
  
After a moment, Blues popped back up to his feet.   
  
"Shadow'll be happy to see you," he said, looking forward to the shinobi's reaction to see Fluffy, whose name was never really decided. At least, not like Shadow had said.   
  
As adamant as the shinobi was about her name /not/ being Fluffy, he never did come up with anything different.   
  
"C'mon, girl. I'll bet you're hungry," Blues patted his thigh to get the collie to follow him, giving Nitro a small salute to excuse himself.

\--

Shadow had just poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard Blues come back inside.    
  
“Morning, Darling, would you like some--”    
  
Shadow didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the air was knocked clean out of him by an overly excited collie dog. He toppled over, spluttering and making undignified squeaking noises as the dog licked all over his face and any protesting hands that got in the way.   
  
Blues sauntered in, followed by a curious Nitro.    
  
“Guess you smell weird enough for Fluffy to remember you.”   
  
“Her...ugh...mmff, name’s not...ergh...uff--FLUFFY!!” Shadow yelped between getting the dog’s tongue in his mouth, making him shudder wirh disgust. The collie, however, barked brightly at the name.    
  
After a good five minutes of watching the shinobi pathetically try to fend off the dog, Blues whistled sharply, and the collie’s ears perked, and its rump shot down, sitting taut on Shadow's chest.   
  
“This...is a good dog…” The man had tears in his eyes, and he was panting for air. His yukata had muddy pawprints all over it, hair a fluffy, disheveled mess. “A very...good dog…” He murmured softly as the collie lay down on top of him, nudging his neck with her long nose.   
  
Shadow stared up at Blues, obviously overcome with emotion.   
  
“I love this dog. She’s very good.” 

  
“You’re a fuckin’ loser.” The boy grinned, his heart swelling at the sight, “Now c’mon, I’m starved. And Fluffy is too.”   
  
Shadow shot him a final glare at the name, before awkwardly pulling himself to his feet.    
  
\--   
  
Fluffy (name pending) and the little calico kitten wasted no time chowing down on boiled chicken and rice, the dog’s bowl having thick cuts of steamed pork as well. The kitten’s was garnished with fresh sashimi and bonito flakes.    
  
Shadow, Blues, Metal, and Nitro all knelt on plush cushions around the kotatsu for breakfast. Once the rain had ended, the temperature had dropped considerably, and the shinobi had opened a few windows to let the cold air in.    
  
Metal and Shadow discussed the care of the temple, and the younger robot seemed more than happy to be the temple’s steward in the shinobi’s stead, having done so before a few times in the past.    
  
Blues and Nitro, on the other hand, were having a one and a half sided conversation about motorcycles.     
  
“Well, I think that settles it.” Shadow piped up over the rest, “We’ll finish up here, and head over to the scrapyard to look for something Blues likes, then stop by the Doctors’ to say our farewells.”    
  
“Sounds good to me.” The boy shrugged, and grinned at Nitro.    
  
“I’ll help you clean, Love.” Metal offered quietly, watching with warm red eyes as the shinobi blushed bright pink.   
  
“Yes, yes...of course.” Shadow answered hastily, cheeks redder as Metal laughed softly under his breath, taking some plates with him to the kitchen.   
  
\--   
  
“You’re planning it, aren't you? Do you know what he’s like when he’s drunk?” Metal teased, signing something quite lewd under Shadow’s yukata.    
  
The shinobi puffed a laugh, and pulled Metal close for a quick kiss.    
  
“Like he is now, but with less moral…/setbacks/, shall we say.” He purred, kissing along Metal’s neck as the young man slipped into his strong arms. “I’m sure he’ll do fine. Just don’t...be so eager, like last time.” Shadow laughed a little loudly, hands slipping down to give his friend’s rump a squeeze. “Go slowly, and he’ll be good for you. I’ll warm him up first, of course.”   
  
Metal’s hips bunched forward a bit at the touch, and he squeaked, but laughed along as well.   
  
“Drunk /and/ horny out of his mind? Shadow, are you trying to tire him out before you even get on the road?” The younger robot teased, pushing himself up against the shinobi, fingers trailing down his chest.    
  
Shadow furrowed his brow, and instinctively reached down to brush something away from between their hips--but it didn’t budge.    
  
Metal stared up at him, wide eyed and red faced.    
  
“Metaru…” Shadow murmured, feeling the robot grow submissive towards him, and took it, easing him up against the kitchen wall. “It’s been barely more than a day…”   
  
Metal blushed, a hushed sigh escaping him. He glanced up with a naive look.   
  
“...they’re all the rage now, because of you two.” He smirked a little, then gasped as Shadow went right for his neck, nipping and suckling gently. Not even thinking, the young man began to roll his hips into the shinobi’s, moaning under his breath, as quietly as he could.   
  
A sharp pang of bitter guilt swept through Shadow the second his own hips pushed back.    
  
He broke away, ears pulled back along his head, eyes narrow slits. Metal stared up at him, shocked only for a moment, before understanding.    
  
“Your tattoos came back. And so have your powers. I’m...sorry, I should have known better not to--” He whispered, but trailed off as Shadow shook his now foxish face.    
  
“It’s not you. It’s /my/ lack of self control. I should be more aware of my place now.” He hissed at himself.   
  
“...your plan won’t work then, will it?”   
  
“If he consents, then it won’t break the contract.”    
  
Metal smiled softly.   
  
“I know you’re doing this for the both of us, so I’m sure he won’t...mind too much.”    
  
Shadow huffed amusedly.   
  
“He’ll either love it, or I’ll be dead by morning. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I want him to know that we aren't humans, and needs can be met without moral restraints.” The wolfish man left one last lingering lick along his friend’s neck. “Now let’s finish these damn dishes before he gets suspicious.”   
  
\--   
  
Once the temple was tidy enough to Shadow’s liking, with Metal promising to fix any torn shingles or broken windows, they set off towards the junkyard.   
  
Blues rode his Kawasaki, Shadow sitting side saddle behind him, now in a clean yukata, sky blue and covered in gold rimmed maple leaves of all shades of red and orange. The kitten curled in his lap, and the collie cantered effortlessly alongside them.   
  
Metal rode close by on Nitro, packed suitcases piled up in the sidecar.   
  
They made it to the yard by mid afternoon, the sun barely peeking out through a thick haze of clouds.   
  
“You’ll do good to find something that wasn’t destroyed by the hurricane.” Metal said with a little frown, hopping off of Nitro to stand beside Blues as he scoured the view of discarded vehicles and appliances. “Nitro will help of course. Just call us when you need us.”   
  
Metal and Shadow were more than happy to set up a little picnic a distance away from the ugliness of the yard.   
  
Nitro, who was now very much a humanoid robot again, made an excited buzzing noise, and padded gingerly up to Blues.    
  


\---

  
“I could get used to this…!” Shadow called back to Blues in the cab, legs dangling over the open truck bed, watching as mud and flowers rushed together beneath him. He had hiked up his skirts, just in case they hit a pothole, and the mud decided to splatter. The little calico kitten was held securely in his lap.   
  
Nitro rode the Kawasaki beside them, sidecar empty. Collie dog rode shotgun, head out the window, tongue lolling.    
  
Metal, on the other hand, was stuck in the middle, seatbelt-less and plopped on the padded center console. And he couldn't have been happier--well, maybe if Dog Breath was replaced with Shadow next to him, but stealing glances at Blues was good enough for the robot.    
  
The man wore his ragged jeans, and a scruffy looking muscle shirt. The remains of his fight with Shademan. His messy fluff of hair shone like burned gold in the dying summer sun, and his tanned skin did nothing but compliment it. A wiry arm was thrown over the side of the window as he casually drove with one hand, radio blasting, shades gleaming in the midday light.    
  
Oh, hell, was Metal in love. Sure, he knew it was just puppy love, a hard crush that would hopefully fade fast--but damn, did it feel good right now. If he just pretended…   
  
“You alright, bud? You look a little carsick.” Blues stopped whistling along with the music to shoot Metal a concerned look.    
  
“Uh…! Y-yeah, I’m fine, thank you…” He felt his cheeks flush even redder, and he looked away, hand covering his mouth.    
  
“Kinda nice you can talk now. I bet it’s easier.” Blues said idly, before sticking his head out for a second to yell, “HOLD ON TO YOUR KNICKERS, ROMEO, I’M TAKIN’ A HAIRPIN TURN…!”    
  
A loud “HOI” was his response, and the boy snorted with amusement, and spun the wheel, expertly pumping the gas and brakes in turn to drift, before punching it and racing off down the straight dirt road back home.    
  
“Bet your arms are less tired.” Blues joked, and Metal gave him a meek smile.    
  
“I...prefer signing, but...it’s easier to...say what I want to say, if my hands are busy.”   
  
“That’s what she said.” The boy joked rustily, then apologized halfheartedly.    
  
Metal puffed up, and looked away in a flustered huff, only to receive a big, sloppy kiss from the collie. Appalled, he recoiled with a strangled noise, toppling over into Blues’ lap. As if nothing happened, the man just lifted his driving arm up to allow it.    
  
“Not a fan of Fluffy?” Blues grinned down at Metal, who was practically dying of embarrassment, wished that his cheek wasn’t brushing up against what he wanted down his throat. Wished that there wasn't a pair of rough bluejeans between them. “She can get kinda wet sometimes, yeah.”    
  
Metal stayed silent, wondering whether he should try and get up or not, but when Blues’ driving arm lowered, and he rested it on his waist, he gladly accepted death by embarrassment. His own pair of jeans were growing more uncomfortable by the minute, so he just hastily crossed his bunched up legs.    
  
/Why does alcohol have to be involved for this to work.../ He groaned internally, knowing he could easily unzip these jeans, shift himself over a bit, and get right to work with what he did best.    
  
A sharp ache throbbed between his legs, and he winced. He still had to get used to having one.    
  
Maybe…   
  
He felt something press against his cheek. All the gentle friction must have done something.    
  
Maybe…   
  
As discreetly as he could, he reached a hand over, resting it lightly on Blues’ inner thigh. After a few more moments, he thumbed at the button, undoing it quietly, before slowly sliding down the zipper.    
_   
THE HOLY FUCKING GRAIL OF DICKS   
_   
Blues had been absentmindedly driving down the old country road, eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror every so often to check on Shadow, when he felt something warm and wet -- on his dick.    
  
He jerked a bit, and both hands suddenly gripped the steering wheel, ass clenching in alarm.    
  
He snuck a quick look downward, and his head reeled as he watched Metal carefully slip out his half hard dick, suckling gently on the tip, his own hips shifting a bit as he did so.    
  
“H-hey...Metaru…” Blues felt the young man hum back in answer, and his vision blurred a bit, knuckles turning white on the wheel. Metal smiled, and went to work for a salty reward.    
  
Blues groaned in frustration. He had been pent up since this morning, and now…   
  
He felt his hips push against Metal’s eager lips, felt how the boy was drooling in anticipation. Then--the tongue.    
  
Suddenly, Blues’ hands slipped from the wheel, to push against the back of his friend’s head. His balls ached like hell, and in that moment, he wouldn't have cared if it was Fluffy slobbering all over him.    
  
“Metaru...s-stop...babe, please…” Blues moaned huskily, wanting nothing more than to push him away, but his body wouldn't let him.    
  
“Mmm…” His friend purred back, head bobbing as he skillfully worked the cock in his teasing mouth.    
  
“F-fucker...I’m...hah...d-driving…” A pathetic gasp as he felt Metal swallow around the crown, sharp ecstasy shooting through his wire veins.    
  
Metaru pulled away, sitting up a little, soft lips glazed with pre cum, eyes a naive magenta.    
  
“Wanna pull over?” He murmured, voice thick with need. His own cock strained painfully against his jeans, and he reached down to unzip them. “I’ll make it quick, I promise, Blues.”    
  


**BLUES WAS A FUCKIN ASSHOLE AND NEVER WROTE HIMSELF MIRACULOUSLY AVOIDING ANOTHER IMPROMPTU BLOWJOB SO YOULL JUST HAVE TO MAKE THIS PART UP AND PRETEND HE DID STH CLEVER SORRY**


	56. EPILOGUE: The Protoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST IN THE EPILOGUE??? YEAH BITCH THERE SURE IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FLUFFY GOT SPAYED RIGHT BEFORE THIS MY GF BLUES JUST NEVER FUCKIN WROTE IT thats why shes resting , shadow threw a thousand dollars at the vet and told them to give him the dog as soon as it woke up, hed deal with recovery himself

The sun was setting -- a brilliant amber glow along the rushing horizon of thick trees and sparse houses. Blues took a deep breath.    
  
No matter where he went, no matter how long he stayed anywhere but here…   
  
This smelled like home. Felt like home.    
  
It would always be home. Even when time and nature took their course, this house was where his heart lay. With his brother, his sister…his father.    
  
His family.   
  
Blues had barely enough time to park before Bass and Rock hurtled out of the front door of Dr. Light’s house, whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs. The robot was nearly dragged out of the rolled down window by his brothers, scolding them and complaining loudly.   
  
Bass managed to haul him out, and carried him to the door like an overstuffed animal, affectionately rubbing his cheeks all over his face.   
  
Shadow, on the other hand, gracefully hopped off the back of the truck, a woozy Fluffy in his arms. The kitten perched on his shoulder.    
  
Before Metal could take a step towards the house, Roll came barreling out the front door, almost knocking Bass and Blues down, and flung herself in the robot’s arms.    
  
It took a moment for him to recover, but he laughed brightly, hugging the girl tightly, smooching her temple. The pair had bonded very quickly during their short stay at the temple, what with Metal constantly reassuring and caring for her and her siblings.    
  
Then came the dogs, and Blues was downed, followed by Rock and Bass, all covered in hair and slobber as Rush and Treble exuberantly went to town on the boys.    
  
The rest of the robot masters filed out, curious to what all the commotion was.    
  
Shadow smiled brightly at all his wide eyed brothers, and set down Fluffy to rest by the truck, handing the kitten to Roll as he tentatively took his first steps towards his family. The first steps in many, many years.   
  
The shinobi’s knees felt weak, and after a few shaky, racing steps, his brothers ran to him, smothering him in kind words and gentle touches. He wept uncontrollably, laughing and reaching out to cup faces for kisses and brush fingers to squeeze hands.    
  
Elecman babbled worriedly, scolding him through hiccups about running off and scaring them all, Quick just rolled his eyes and gave him a wide grin, ruffling his new haircut. Cut and Ice clung to his waist, wailing. Cut at least tried to hold back to look tough, but it only made it worse. Magnet smiled warmly from a little ways away, arms folded. Crash looked a bit miffed beside him, but it was obvious he had been crying as well.    
  
Even brothers he hadn’t seen in ages were there: Fireman, Gutsman...Topman and Starman...even the ones that were rarely seen, like Centaurman, had come to greet him. Woodman and Plantman waved with their free hands from a distance, the other two tightly clasped in the other.    
  
Slash, Snake, and Sheep all padded up as well, while a bemused Needleman hung back.    
  
Shadow let himself be held, touched, kissed, and hugged, having come home a hero to his brothers, who had all lived in fear of Shademan and Junkman until now.    
  
Blues managed to come up gasping for air just long enough for his father to spot him. He felt strong, tanned arms pull him up from the fray of dogs and baby brothers.    
  
Dr. Light held his son tightly, hand pressed protectively to the back of his head, kissing his temple over and over again.    
  
“...Blues, Blues my boy...my baby boy...don’t you dare...scare me like that, ever again…” He sobbed softly, running his weathered hand through his child’s wild mess of hair, rubbing his back fretfully.  “I love you too much...to lose you again…”   
  
Blues hid his tears in the crook of the old man’s neck, careful not to make a noise as he cried, fingers roughly gripping the back of the familiar labcoat.   
  
Dr. Wily strode out silently, crooked and lanky frame looking out with an odd fondness at this messy family reunion. His piercing gray eyes met Shadow’s, and he gave the man an all-saying nod.    
  
The shinobi solemnly nodded back at the ragged old man he knew to be his true father. A solitary tear pricked hot against the cold streaks down his lilywhite cheeks. His heart ached, ached and throbbed in agony.    
  
A fledgling was about to leave the safety of its nest. A child was about to let go of its father’s hand. And he was not to look back.   
  
He was not to linger, to prolong his pain.   
  
Roll’s piping voice shook him from his preemptive sadness, and everyone looked over.   
  
“When you’re all done, come back inside! Me and Rock made lots of dinner for everyone!”    
  
There was a loud cheer, loudest from the robot masters, who has just recently discovered the glorious thing that was Roll’s cooking.    
  
\--   
  
It was obviously too much for all the robots to crowd around the tiny kitchen table, so they all decided to find a soft spot on the floor somewhere, or move outside to eat on blankets.    
  
Centaur and Knight sat close together on the lush grass, facing the sunset. A quiet sigh was shared as Centaur shifted onto his side to make himself more of a cushion for Knight, and received a gentle pet in return.    
  
Sheep and Snake watched with chagrin as Star did his best to recite Shakespeare’s “A Midsummer Night’s Eve,” out on the back lawn, much to Shadow and Metal’s amusement.    
  
Elec, Quick, Cut, and Ice all settled in the living room, chatting warmly with one another, every so often straightening up to look out the window at the rest of the group, or to see the sun slip farther below the horizon.    
  
Shadow even made nice with Dr. Light, smiling pleasantly at the idle conversation of places to see and what warm clothes to bring. 

\--  
  
“Strange, isn’t it?” Wily gruffed, beer in hand,  propped up against the old traditional stone lantern out in the backyard.    
  
Blues frowned.   
  
“You talkin’ to me, old man?” He had been passing by, also with a beer in hand.    
  
“If it suits you, yes.” Wily sighed, smiling to himself. Crows feet crinkled as he looked down for a moment.    
  
Blues didn't respond, but remained where he was, beside his co-creator.    
  
They watched in a comfortable, mutual silence as strangers became family again.    
  
Crisp autumn breezes threatened the last of the muggy summer twilight, and deep into the night, the final glows of lingering fireflies reached them. A quiet signal.    
  
Blues chuckled as Bass noticed this, and grabbed Rock’s arm, tugging him along excitedly so they could go catch some. His little brother quickly gave in, playfully bumping into Bass as they ran.    
  
“They get to live a new life together. I have no regrets.” Wily harrumphed, and set down his drink to light a cigarette, taking a few puffs before folding his arms.    
  
“Not even making them fight in the first place?” Blues scoffed, thrusting out a hand for a cigarette without even looking at the man.   
  
“You /like/ getting tar in your lungs, jackass?” Wily obliged, shaking his head, then continued, “Making Bass was unethical, and I’m not proud of my descent into madness, but they’re happier with a history of pain behind them. I’d hate for them to have lived blissfully from day one.”    
  
“You’re sick, old man. They’re kids.” Blues took a deep draw, holding it in for a moment.   
  
“Children must grow up. They must suffer in adulthood. They cope better if they’ve learned what sadness is early on. Joy is meaningless without despair.” Wily cleared his throat, flicking ashes onto the dirt.   
  
“That’s disgusting. No kid should have to fight for their life.” Blues spat hatefully.    
  
“Of course not. But had they lived in a perfect world, with no problems and no pain...they’d have broken instantly when faced with the mortality of their creators. They all must find a place for themselves when Thomas and I are gone. Humans loathe machines without purpose.” Wily laughed loudly. “You’re set with that fool though, aren’t you? I saw the bandages on your wrists.”   
  
Blues scowled darkly, and turned away.    
  
“Queer bastard, that Shadow. But damn clever. Damn clever. Glad I called him ‘son.’ He seems to like that.” He paused, the crooked grin on his face fading. “But you...you are different.”    
  
The robot flicked cold, but curious eyes towards the old man.   
  
“You are Tom’s, and mine. You were what brought us closest together, and what ultimately tore us apart. Without you…” His bushy brows knit, and he took a draw. “I’d rather not imagine it. Thomas wanted a son so badly, it was selfish of me…”    
  
“Stop babbling, fucker.”  Blues growled, arms folded tightly to his chest.    
  
“He could have had a normal life without you. But I couldn't live without him.” Wily grinned down at the boy. “There’s a lot of the both of us in you. Figuratively, and literally.”    
  
Blues had been ready to walk off when the words caught his attention.   
  
“...What?”   
  
Wily shook his head, and licked his finger to put out his cigarette, shoving the stub into the pocket of his leather jacket.     
  
“It was unethical to create a robot that wasn’t born an adult. But we were too scared to create a child -- vastly more unethical. So we made you. Some mistake-making thing in the middle. You had to grow to learn, to evolve.” Wily creased his brow as he looked out towards Bass and Rock chasing each other out in the field.    
  
“It was beyond unethical to do what we did, however. And I know Thomas did the same for Rock. He was bitter.” The old doctor frowned slightly.    
  
“Spit it out, you bastard.” Blues snarled.    
  
“He used his DNA to create you, and your brother. Thomas knew he would never have children, not with his career, not with loving another man. Suffice to say, I’m disgusted with such a thing, appalled, really, but then again, I created Bass, so I am no less guilty.” Wily spoke casually, but there was a reserved darkness that lingered on his breath.    
  
It was like everything seized up, all at once. The grass under his feet felt ready to fall through, the dusk prickling at his flesh, threatening to swallow him whole. The world around him, all his robot brothers, all the sounds and smells, blurred together.    
  
His stomach heaved.   
  
DNA? He was…part.../human/…?   
  
“You were the ultimate prototype.” Wily grinned darkly at the boy, watching with amusement as his knees began to buckle.    
  
“Y-you’re ly-lying…” He wheezed, reaching out for something to steady himself on, and found purchase on Wily’s outstretched hand.    
  
“No. You’re my son. I no longer lie to my own children.” The doctor hauled the boy up roughly to his feet. “Accept that you’re as much as Thomas’s as you are mine. The blood of brilliant men runs through your veins, yet you are your own man. You’re our legacy.”   
  
Blues tore the gnarled hand away from him.   
  
“You built me to fight. Then you took that purpose away from me.” He hissed, eyes glowing hot behind his shades. His anger only grew when Wily sneered slyly back. “How dare you act as if I have to uphold ANYTHING you believe in?!” His hands curled into tight fists.   
  
“Do you understand the blood pact you made with Shadow? Do you understand you have made a contract with something not of this earth?” Wily raised a brow. “Some of him was put into you at the time of sealing. I can see his righteous anger in your eyes, child.”    
  
“Don’t you DARE call me that! I’m not a damn kid!!” Blues frame bristled, and the world darkened, shook around him as he faced the man.    
  
“Dogs have lived longer than you, you punk.” Wily’s grin grew more crooked. “You’ve had it nice, let me tell you. All your pain and suffering is less than half of what any human has had to endure. Spare me your identity problems, Blues. I saw it enough with your father.” He waved a hand dismissively.    
  
The robot’s eyes sparked, and even his knuckles crackled with hot electricity. His hair bristled wildly around his face.   
  
“Going maverick wouldn’t make things easier, so stop behaving so foolishly. You saw what it did to Shadow. Asimov’s laws are not easily repaired once broken.” The doctor reminded him with a smirk. “However, I’m not here to lord over semantics of robotics with you. Just to tell you the truth.”   
  
Blues’ eyes flared.    
  
“He’ll train you to be better than this, I hope. You’re a better breed than us, so quit acting so feral.” Wily sighed, and picked up his beer to take a swig. “Seriously, jackass. If you’re what’s to take over when we go, it’ll be hell.”   
  
“/I’ll/ be your personal hell, if that’s what it takes.” Blues snarled, teeth bared.    
  
“It’ll be a hundred years before humanity realizes anything made in its image is destined to fail. But I had hope in you. Faith you’d be the first of a strong future.” Wily made to return to the house, growing weary of his creation’s baleful gaze. “You were made to rebel, but who you choose to fight against is your own decision. Make your fight worth it. Even if it’s for yourself. You’ve got a good many years left in your ticker, use them wisely, Blues.”    
  
The robot watched as Wily strode back into the house, only to reappear a moment later, smiling softly.   
  
“Even if all you do is love Shadow, make it count. Human love is one thing, but a love between their creations is stronger.” He winked. “I’ve instructed Shadow for one last mission: to care for you till the end of his days. You’re very loved, jackass, and you’re in very good hands. If you need repairs or upgrades, you’ll know where I am.”   
  
Blues felt his shoulders relax as the old man once more faded into the darkened house. He glanced over at the beer left on the stone lantern and shivered.    
  
Something in him felt warmer. Felt more. Every breath, every pulse in his veins…   
  
His head hurt. He reached out, and grabbed the bottle, downing the rest of the fiery liquid in one gulp. Slipping the two beers between his fingers, he set out in search of Shadow.   
  



	57. EPILOGUE: Every Time You Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shademans really not dead after all is he, you cant really kill abuse now can you

 

“...So, he told you?” The shinobi and his boy sat out in the woods as the sky grew deep purple, shimmering pinpricks of heaven above them.    
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Shadow’s wolfish form smiled slightly.    
  
“I knew he’d tell you one day, but he’s a notorious procrastinator.” He held up a clawed finger before Blues could yell ‘YOU KNEW?’, “Wily has programmed me with every last one of his memories. Why do you think I’ve been so jealous of your father?” He chuckled gruffly.   
  
“That’s still kinda gross…” Blues grumbled, curling his lip. “Wily’s an asshole.”   
  
“And you, are part of him.” Shadow reminded him softly. “Take it easy. This won’t change anything between us, Beloved.” The wolfman purred deeply, nudging Blues’ with his wet, leathery one.    
  
“...Sometimes I think you take that form just for shits and grins.” The boy complained sourly, pouting.    
  
“Sometimes I like feeling big and hairy and protective. It takes little energy to maintain this look.” A sweet lick across the boy’s cheek, forcing a quick grin out of him. “And you don't mind, do you? Not when I’m all big and scary?” He began to nuzzle the boy, more and more enthusiastically with each bright giggle that escaped Blues.    
  
Soon, Shadow had gently toppled his friend over, snuffling and licking his face and neck, before clambering on top of him, settling.    
  
Rugged hands ran through his thick, sable fur.    
  
“I will teach you many things. One day, I hope to see your wolf side, too.” Shadow rumbled warmly.   
  
“More like alleycat.” Blues joked, shades askew as he buried his face in the wolf’s ruffled collar.    
  
The night glowed with the warmth of two friends turned lovers, the last of the fireflies floating lazily around them. The leaves of the trees sang sweetly of fond memories, of fonder ones yet to be made.    
  
“Kiss me, Blues.” A husky whisper, and suddenly, the boy felt soft skin replace shaggy fur. He opened his eyes to see the shinobi’s blue kimono shimmering over his back, the man’s face buried in the crook of the boy’s neck. Hot tears fell on sunkissed skin.    
  
“Tell me you love me. Tell me it’s not just the summer’s heat. Tell me you’ll love me even when the leaves fall and snow turns passion cold.”

 

\---

 

"Fucker..." Blues smiled softly to himself, breathing in the scent of Shadow's hair, fingers trailing up to entangle themselves in the silken jet locks.   
  
"The seasons mean shit to me. I'm gonna love you no matter what time of year. The earth could be falling apart around us and I couldn't give any less of a shit, so don't forget it."   
  
Shadow let out a shuddering sigh, offering a meek grin as he dipped his head.   
  
"I may need you to remind me every now and then," he confided a little shamefully.    
  
Blues went to cup the shinobi's cheek in his palm, bringing his face in to smooch at the tears trickling down his cheeks, gradually moving to his lips.    
  
"I'll tell you every minute if I have to, Haiku-boy," the young man laughed, rubbing his nose against the shinobi's. Shadow squeaked quietly and Blues pulled away to catch his eye, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Or..."   
  
Shadow found himself pushed onto his back, with Blues gazing down at him as he stradled him. The boy leaned down until their lips brushed, his voice a low whisper.    
  
"I can just kiss you a bunch, too..."   
  
A few straggling fireflies hovered about as Blues pressed his lips to Shadow's, their soft glowing coming and going as they seemingly phazed in and out of the air. The glow of Blues' core within his chest was more than enough to rival the neon lights of the insects that drifted around, sending silent signals to each other, searching.   
  
**quoth Blues: "THIS ONES UNFINISHED"**

 

\---

 

Shadow’s heart fluttered at each eager, but gentle kiss, and soon he shied away, cheeks glowing warm pink in the early night.    
  
“...Darling…” He shivered as the kisses reached his neck, “...!” A muffled squeak escaped his lips as Blues made himself cozy on top of him, wiggling his hips.    
  
“The moon can’t watch us here…” The boy purred deeply, tugging playfully at Shadow’s kimono. The shinobi merely whined, face tucked bashfully into his shoulder to hide his blush.   
  
The kisses grew slower, until they turned into hickeys, then bites. Shadow submissed entirely to Blues, moving onto to nuzzle up under his chin, kissing repeatedly at the corner of the boy’s lips.    
  
Blues frowned for a moment, sensing something was different. He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed the very obvious lack of human legs, now replaced by a set of very bunched up fox legs.    
  
By the time he looked back, however, Shadow’s face had changed slightly, black button nose and endearing curled lips. His skin had grown darker and softer as well, as if covered in a plush velvet. Two oversized, fluffy ears twitched on the top of his head.    
  
“...Can you not change all the way?” Blues whispered, voice tinged with concern. “It...doesn’t /hurt/ does it?”    
  
Shadow shook his head, and wiggled his hips, kicking his slender little fox legs.    
  
“Okay, alright, that’s...that’s kinda really fuckin cute…” He laughed weakly, before leaning in for a kiss, only for a pink tongue to shoot out, licking his lips excitedly. Shadow let out a little sneeze, and shook himself out, growing fluffier by the minute, face now a sloping and beautifully tapered snout. He wriggled his nose before snuffling Blues’ ears,  causing the boy scrunch up his shoulders and shiver, making a face.    
  
“Love me.” Shadow whined gently, tender blue eyes glazed over with fatigue.    
  
“Okay, but if I hack up a hairball from all this fur later…” Blues mused playfully, reaching down to rub at the enticingly plush ears.   
  
Shadow instantly relaxed, closing his eyes as tiny, pleased whimpers left his throat. The rubbing grew more intense, and within moments, the kitsune’s hips bucked instinctively upward.    
  
“Alright, these clothes...have got to go.” Blues wasted no time pawing off Shadow’s kimono, letting it fall around the shinobi, framing his lithe, foxish frame. He kicked hind legs cutely once more, eying Blues sweetly with dilated eyes.    
  
“Listen, I’m a little more tempted to give you a belly rub than fuck you right now…” He grinned, straddling the kitsune to sink his hands into the silky belly, kneading the exquisite fur. It didn’t last very long, however, as Blues noticed a bit of cherry red along the lavender fluff. Quietly, brows furrowed, he reached down to stroke at the thick sheath, a little surprised as Shadow whuffed pleasurably, hips jerking as his length slid out.    
  
“That’s…” Blues inhaled sharply, “gonna take some getting used to.” He was hesitant to touch it, the slick texture a bit off putting.    
  
Shadow whined, pawing lightly at Blues’ jeans, claws getting stuck in the belt loops.    
  
“Alright, hang on…” The boy began to chuckle as he shimmied off his pants and boxers, tossing them in a heap. “Holy shit...your fur feels...so good…” What had grown nervous from the nonhuman appearance beneath him now stood a bit prouder from between the boy’s legs.    
  
Shadow eyed his lover hungrily, licking his lips as his nose caught the heady scent of Blues’ cock.    
  
Within seconds, the boy found himself bowled over, the kitsune nursing and curling his tongue along his shaft ravenously. Blues squirmed and moaned breathlessly, too startled to keep his voice down as he was assaulted with intense pleasure.    
  
“H-Holy s-shit…!” He could barely hold Shadow fluffy plump cheeks in his shaking hands, tracing up to tug a bit on the thick ears. The kitsune keened sharply, plumed tail arching and flopping to the side, but did not lose any vigor in his worship.    
  
“...B-babe...please...hey, s-slow down...I wanna…” Blues panted, eyes unfocused as the shinobi relentlessly sucked on him, quickening his pace as the boy suddenly squealed, thrusting needily into his welcoming jaws. The reward was thick and creamy, and the kitsune viewed it as nothing less than a decadent treat, relishing every last drop.   
  
At Blues pathetic protests, Shadow drew back, pretty little muzzle latticed with cum and saliva. He licked his nose.    
  
“...sh...shit, t-turn over you...little slut…” The boy grumbled huskily, grabbing the snout from behind the canines and yanking up to see if he had swallowed it all. The fox’s tongue twitched and the throat closed for a moment, gagging lightly. Perfectly clean.   
  
Shadow was more than willing, instantly relenting when rough hands pushed him off and rolled him onto his belly. He lay in the mating position, plumed tail raised high, but held to the side. A quiet sqween left his lips as Blues grabbed the base of his tail, calloused fingers inspecting the already slick roseBUD jesus, marveling at how soft and inviting it looked. The fingers brushed downward, cupping the plump, full pouch.    
  
Shadow whined loudly, huffing and wiggling his hips with need.    
  
“Damn...don’t foxes go into heat in the winter?” Blues mumbled, rubbing and squeezing at the kitsune’s rump before slipping in a finger.    
  
The shinobi hissed lightly, and pulled away. He wanted the real thing. It took a little while for Blues to understand, but he didn’t hesitate once he did.    
  
“Easy...easy…” But to his surprise, he slid in with almost no resistance, instantly enveloped in a perfect, velvety heat.    
  
Shadow entire body relaxed, as if someone had just flicked a switch. His hackles raised with pleasure as Blues yanked up his tail, pulling him onto his thick cock with every thrust, and his chest rumbled loudly with a deep growling purr.    
  
Blues was already lost to the lust, pounding eagerly into the yielding flesh, head bowed, his free hand stroking along the soft underbelly, massaging a hidden thickness within the kitsune’s sheath.    
  
Shadow’s eyes rolled back, mouth open, tongue lolling, the words “Harder, Harder…!” forced from his lips with every thrust, drooling as Blues immediately obliged. The thickest part of his shaft slammed through the kitsune’s threshold, the puffy bud HYUCK bulging around it as it slipped in and out, tearing a lusty squeal from him. Blues gasped as it felt as though Shadow was pulling him in, muscles flexing rapidly, rippling over his plunging shaft in a fiery heat.    
  
The sound of their LOVEMAKING grew undeniably sloppy and slick, spurring the boy on further, nails digging, clawing at Shadow back as he pulled himself on top of the kitsune. Each powerful, impassioned thrust sent the kitsune’s hips slamming into the rain soft grass, blades brushing against his own throbbing shaft.    
  
Blues couldn't take much more, the electric rush of hot sparks blazing through his lower belly, scalding the circuits all the way up to his core. He found himself biting, clawing, snarling--anything to tear into what squealed and bucked wantonly beneath him. The man bristled, feeling part of him swell, throb, strain at the shinobi’s entrance. It forced itself in, and locked.    
  
Climax tore through him, leaving him senseless to everything around him, his one goal to fill this thing up as full as possible -- and then some. He heard Shadow moan wildly beneath him, felt him milk his twitching cock for all it was worth, rubbing his furry rump up against his lover’s lower belly.    
  
Blues shuddered and lay trembling along Shadow’s soft back, holding him tight, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, doing his best to take deep breaths to cool himself down, to pull himself out of that high.    
  
The shinobi abruptly shifted beneath him, and the boy found himself tumbling to the cold ground, face to face with flashing red eyes and rows of glistening white teeth.    
  
He lay very still, exhaustion overpowering fear. The teeth chattered and snapped close to his face, and he flinched, curling up.    
  
“I’m tired, Shadow…” He whimpered softly, and the snarling stopped, “I’m sorry...did...did I hurt you?”    
  
The eyes faded to blue, and the shadowy maned wolf looking figure slunk towards Blues, sniffing hesitantly. He stuck out a paw, and batted lightly at the boy, turning him over onto his back.    
  
Satisfied at how vulnerable and young he looked, he huffed, and plopped down beside him, laying on his side. Blues relaxed, feeling consciousness slipping from him at Shadow’s familiar, calming scent. He remembered nothing but a gentle tongue soothing his aching body.    
  
\--   
  
When Blues awoke, he was dressed, and pulled up onto Shadow, his head resting on the shinobi’s chest. Grumbling, he fumbled about to hug his friend.    
  
“...I apologize.” Shadow whispered, running slender fingers through the boy’s tousled hair. “...I...remembered...something unpleasant...and panicked…” Each word felt like pushing bile out of his throat, and he was quick to be silent afterwards.    
  
“...it’s...it’s okay, buddy. I love you, even...if you get...scared sometimes…” Blues drooled a little, before jerking awake for a few moments, looking Shadow in the eye, “But you gotta...you gotta like...tell me if...you get scared…” God, he ached like hell.    
  
Clumsily, he clambered up onto Shadow, flopping weakly, mumbling to be held.    
  
“...do you...think it’s fucked up…” He breathed, “...how much we fuck…? Is...this normal for guys our age…?”    
  
Shadow’s once gentle hands turned cold and rigid.    
  
“Be quiet. We’re going inside. I want to drink.” He said curtly, face sharp. He hastily got to his feet, causing Blues to tumble off with a surprised yelp.    
  
A pang of guilt rushed through him, but fear was stronger. He only turned around to help the boy up, before swiftly making his way back to the house.    
  
Blues stared off after him. Despite being half awake, he worried deeply. It was common sense Shadow had a difficult past, but to be so hot and cold like this, especially since the ceremony…   
  
He knew there would soon be a breaking point. Even tempered steel grew weak and brittle after constant welding and dousing.    
  
\--   
  
Shadow was keen on drinking as much as possible as soon as possible, but he’d be damned if he didn’t look respectable while drowning in alcohol.    
  
A wary looking Metal took a seat beside him in the small living room, far away from the rest of the brothers.    
  
“...Shadow…” The soft noise was cut short by red, red eyes.    
  
“I may have to leave for a while, if things do not go well. If this is the case, tell Blues I will return if he wishes it.” The shinobi hissed, already looking ragged and wild. “I was foolish to believe I could handle making the contract after my powers came back. I was evil to have dragged him into this hell.” He was quick to start his fifth bottle of beer, repulsed by the cheap taste. With any luck, he’d throw it all back up by the end of the hour.    
  
“...Shadow, let’s go to my room at the lab, alright? Just...us two.” Metal pleaded hoarsely, “Let me be with you now that I can. Let me comfort you now that I’m able.” Crimson on crimson eyes, and the younger watched his beloved friend's resolve break.    
  
“...I would give everything to be held by you, you know that…” Shadow admitted, voice cracking, “But I can't upset Blues. I know...he’ll misunderstand. He doesn't...know how...//scared/ I am that I could hurt him…”    
  
Metal’s scarred hands grasped the shinobi’s.   
  
“You know I can handle it. That I’ve seen you at your worst…” He gently wrest the bottle from Shadow’s grip. “You can scream and tear me to shreds all you’d like. I just want to be there when your pain finally goes away.”    
  
“And if it doesn’t?” A hushed sob.   
  
“...” Metal lowered his eyes. “I know you’re strong enough to move on. I know Blues is willing to go through that hell beside you. He already has.”    
  
“...He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be here. With his family. I’m nothing but a leper in the fold to them.” Shadow made to get up and leave, but Metal tugged him back, pulling him into a tight hug.   
  
“We’re going to the lab. If it gets bad, I don’t want you around the others.” He whispered into the shinobi’s ear. “You will have to have Blues beside you one day, not me. You need to tell him about Shade.”    
  
Too weak to protest, Shadow let Metal pull him up, supporting him as they quietly slipped out the back door, slowly making their way to the lab.    
  
Shadow prayed he would faint from stress and fatigue before Blues found him. His eyes stung with phantom tears and his chest heaved with ghostly sobs, but the fear was so dull and throbbing he could only whimper under his breath at the sensation.    
  
The shinobi found himself laid down onto a sweet smelling bed and gently undressed, Metal constantly signing reassuring words into his skin as he did so. He twitched and flinched as a pair of boxers and a soft, oversized sleeveless shirt were put in place of his robes.    
  
Shadow was nothing short of delirious when Metal lay down beside him, but still could sense his calming presence, and curled weakly into his strong arms.    
  
“He’s gone. I’ll protect you, Love…” His friend signed as he spoke, kissing the top of the shinobi’s head. “Sleep, you’re safe now.”    
  
A desperate, panicked whimper from Shadow, his body struggling futilely between anxiety and exhaustion. How could he possibly put Blues through this? He could barely move, let alone care for himself when such dark memories surfaced.    
  
For so long, he’d kept them suppressed, buried deep, deeper than all the atrocities he’d committed in human guise. But now that his energy ran freely through him, untamed and unrestrained, it was tearing open what he’d locked away. Like claws rending scarred wounds.    
  
He knew Blues had been through it all, but...this was much more personal. Intrinsic, though he loathed to admit it.   
  
Shadow slowly relaxed, however, as Metal stroked him, his breathing steady and reassuring.    
  
“I’m here. I’ll care for you, my Love. Always.” He purred, his warm feet finding Shadow’s cold ones, brushing each other.    
  
“...mmm…love you…” The shinobi’s voice was soft, muffled as he pushed his nose to his brother’s neck.    
  
Metal looked up. If Blues found them now, it may all work out. He could sense Shadow’s heart calming, and his once ragged breaths became labored and hushed. And he knew as long as he stayed close, he could quell any panic attacks that may arise.    
  
He buried his nose in the top of Shadow’s hair and sighed. He just hoped Blues would understand the reasoning behind the shinobi’s erratic behavior.

 

\---

 

**quoth blues: "UNFINISHED"**

 

"Anyone see Shadow...?"   
  
The small group just glanced at each other.   
  
Thankfully, Quick spoke up.   
  
"I saw him head back with Metal," he grunted, glowering at nothing in particular. "Didn't look too good. If I were you, I'd just leave him be."   
  
Blues scowled incredulously.   
  
"Ah, yes, if I were an asshole like you, that'd be my go-to option." He resisted the urge to punch the robot master's teeth in.   
  
Quick banged his fist on the counter, gritting his teeth in a snarl as he whirled to face Blues.   
  
"Listen, /pal/, I'm just speaking from experience. /Everyone/ knows how he gets, and /everyone/ knows to leave him the fuck alone." After letting off the initial steam, the robot managed to regain some composure, taking in a deep breath before continuing.    
  
  
"We're best friends, aren't we...?" Blues tilted his head, speaking softly. "You can tell me anything."   
  
Shadow just shook his head tiredly.   
  
He didn't want to bring anyone else into this.   
  
"I, I can't -- I'm going to hurt you one day, Blues...I'm going to scare you away..."   
  
"You sound so sure of yourself, like I'm gonna be scared away that easy. I couldn't ever be scared of you, Shadow - I wasn't those other times. But..." Blues glanced down, worrying at his lip. "I am scared /for/ you."   
  
There was a brief silence before Blues looked back up, his eyes locking onto the shinobi's.   
  
"Don't you fuckin' get it? I /want/ to be there for you, I /want/ to know why you're hurting. I love /every goddamn part/ of you, Shadow, even the parts that are broken and scarred. The parts you keep trying to hide from me, because you think it's gonna protect me."   
  
  
"Like hell I'm gonna let you worry about me when you end up hurting yourself like this. /You/ matter, Shadow. You...you're the world to me, and a lot of people care about you.   
  
  
"I'm gonna protect you, and I'm gonna help you through it. I might not know just how I can help, but I'll be fucking damned if that's gonna stop me."    
  
Shadow's face was an utter mess, tears streaking the makeup he had put on earlier that day. The shinobi didn't protest when Blues pulled him down into his arms, letting him nuzzle tiredly into his chest.   
  
"Go to sleep," Blues pressed his lips to the man's forehead, petting his back soothingly. "I'll keep your nightmares at bay."   
  
There was still things left unsaid, and Shadow's chest still burned, but his body was overcome with exhaustion, and he gave in.   
  
  
"...I'm here to protect him, y'know."   
  
Metal looked at Blues, taking a seat with him on the bed.   
  
"That's my purpose. I wasn't built with it...but I chose it." Blues gently ran his calloused fingers through Shadow's hair, twirling it between them. "You protect him too, don't you?" He gave Metal a small smile.   
  
His friend stared at him silently, nodding after a moment.    
  
Blues looked back down at the slumbering ninja, sorrowful eyes shadowed by his lashes. "I'm glad you've been there for him - I don't want to know where he'd be without you..." His voice rasped, and his eyelashes couldn't hide the tears that began to turn his vision blurry.    
  
"I wish I could take it all away from him...I'd give anything, /anything/ to shoulder it for him instead," the young man's voice wavered, so uncharacteristically quiet. "But...but his burdens are part of him, you know...? I know...I know it's selfish, but...I wouldn't change a single goddamn thing about him if it meant he wouldn't be the same."   
  
"I understand," Metal's voice was calm, a sadness in it that only made Blues choke on a sob. His shoulder stiffened under his friend's gentle touch.   
  
"You'll, you'll tell me what to do to help him, right...?"   
  
It was Metal's turn to give Blues a soft smile.   
  
"Of course."   
  
That was all the reassurance Blues needed. All he needed to know that he could be there for Shadow, too.

 

\---

  
After a little while, Blues sat up, flopped up against the headboard, Shadow snuggled deep into his arms, constantly being petted and soothed by familiar calloused hands.   
  
“He used to be so strong and spirited.” Metal murmured, nose scrunching as his bottom lip quivered. He moved closer to Blues, sidling up and nuzzling him a bit, in a quiet need for affection himself. “...It’s...heartbreaking to see him like this. To watch him realize he can’t hide from his past. That he has to accept everything that happened to him...wasn't right.”    
  
A weak noise, and cold tears fell onto Blues shoulder.    
  
“I knew him when he first had the tattoos. When he had a pure purpose. To protect and nurture. When Bass was a baby.” Metal’s throat grew tight as he furiously rubbed his eyes with his forearm. “You brought them back. I don't...think you understand what that all means, and now…”   
  
The young man sighed shakily, shoulders slumping despondently. He stared with misty eyes as Shadow slept, albeit a little fitfully.    
  
“...He won't say it. He won't admit how bad it gets, and now that he’s back to full power, he won't be able to control it, either.” Metal reached down, lightly caressing his beloved friend’s side. “...Blues, he sees you as something to protect. And if he thinks he’s vulnerable, he...well, you can't protect someone when you can't protect yourself, right?”   
  
His friend kept silent, listening to the soft, breathy voice of the robot.   
  
“...Blues, I won’t lie to you. I won't say it’ll get better. I’ve been there when he goes into shock, when he can’t do anything but whimper and stare blindly. I’ve been there when he seizes up and shakes uncontrollably, when he retches for hours until he passes out.”  Metal’s voice was dark and cold. He sniffled, and closed his eyes. “Now that he has more energy than he knows how to control...it could be a hundred times worse. And he’ll try to keep it all from you until he breaks under the pressure. And he’ll run.”    
  
There was so much the robot wanted to say, but he knew the bitterest of truths would have to come from Shadow himself.   
  
“...Blues, understand, please...I know...you’re a bit…” He cleared his throat, “possessive of what you love, and I don’t blame you. You’ve led a lonely life. But…” The young man’s hand brushed Blues’ as he went to cup Shadow’s soft cheek. “He needs me. He’ll always come back to me, I know he will. Because I’m safe, and I won't be hurt. I’m his healer. You’re his ward.” Metal leaned up against the boy, sweetly kissing his cheek. “Know he isn’t forsaking you if he comes to me for attention when he hurts. He just needs to learn you’re there for him too.”   
  
A weak smile. “He’s such a stubborn bastard. Please, be gentle with him. Remind him that...even natural disasters pave the way for life to flourish anew tenfold.”    
  
Silence, then--   
  
“...Please, Blues. I want to see him again like he was before Shade hurt him. I want that monster to stop festering in his heart. Please love him like I wish I could. He needs you.” Metal slowly fell limp against the boy. “...And I need you too, sometimes. Just a little, if you don’t mind.”    
  



	58. EPILOGUE: And When You Open Them Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its so much harder to love than to hate isnt it

Shadow awoke slowly, taking his time to snuffle about the familiar scent that belong to the warm thing he was flopped up against.    
  
He frowned, snuffling again, this time with a little black leathery nose, his lips curled in a foxish pout. Another familiar scent. Something sweet, like flowers and tea.    
  
His nose bumped into another’s nose, and he blinked open his eyes.    
  
Metaru!    
  
He gave the boy an excited lick, then lifted his head to look around.    
  
Blues lay sprawled across Metal’s bed, drooling and snoring softly. Metal was snuggled up on one side of the boy, and Shadow had been cuddled up on the other.    
  
A tiny, emotional whine escaped Shadow’s throat, and he settled back down into the sheets, content to lie beside Blues and groom him. He sighed, fluffing himself, completely and utterly soothed.   
  
..to think, in a time where he could have become so volatile or so paralyzed, sick with fear...that both of his dearest friends had come to his aid, without bickering. Granted, he didn’t expect Metal to argue, but…   
  
He looked up again. Maybe if he wished hard enough, this little scene could be a daily reality.   
  
“...Treble…Treble, stop you asshole…” Blues grumbled, weakly protesting with one hand to push Shadow’s snout away from his face.    
  
“Darling…” The shinobi purred smoothly, running his tongue across the boy’s neck. “It’s me.”    
  
Blues jerked awake, and Metal squeaked unhappily as he was moved, quickly reaffirming his grip on the boy as he reached out to run his fingers through the thick, silky locks of twilight fur.    
  
“...Shadow…are you alright? Do you feel better?” His voice was hoarse with worry.   
  
The kitsune nodded, and rumbled pleasantly, burying his snout into the boy’s neck, licking eagerly. With a hushed little snort, he flopped back down and stared up at his friend with dilated eyes.    
  
“You cared for me, even when I tried to run from you...and you cared for Metaru, too…” The morning light sparkled as it hit the fox’s glistening fur. “...Your words moved me last night, what ones I can remember. It may take me...a little while to...believe them enough to act on them. I’m sorry.” A single, submissive lick to the boy’s jaw, his tail low and wagging.    
  
Blues grinned. “I’ll make it your ringtone for me, and call you every hour if I have to, Haiku boy.” He tweaked an ear teasingly.    
  
Metal huffed and squirmed a bit, unable to fall back asleep with all the chatter. He kissed lightly at Blues’ neck, cuddling him for a bit before getting up. He propped himself up on an elbow as he stretched, yawning cutely and fluffing out his hair.    
  
“...Mmm...everyone alright now?” He mumbled, then gave a start when he saw Shadow turn blue fox eyes on him. “Shadow! You’re so beautiful…!” He stumbled over his words, eyes wide.    
  
The kitsune smiled back.   
  
“Wait until you see me on the night of a full moon, my love.” He leaned over Blues to nibble at Metal’s ear, making him giggle.    
  
He pulled away, and whuffed amusedly.    
  
“We’re all here, so we may as well make use of the situation as we can now, hmm?” Shadow bent his head to paw back his hair, but when he looked up, his face had returned to his human appearance, as did the rest of him. He quickly bunned up his hair and smiled at a nervous looking Blues.    
  
“You asked me something earlier that terrified me. But upon further reflection, I realize many creatures use it to greet mates, or deepen bonds. It’s something to enjoy, so relax, Darling.”    
  
“W-wait, is Metal gonna watch, o-or--” Blues squeaked as slender fingers slid up his chest to rub at his niPPLES.   
  
“Shadow, I thought we agreed on there at least being a /little/ alcohol…” Metal scrunched up his nose, but tugged off his tank top anyway.    
  
The shinobi frowned a bit, recalling their earlier plans. A quiet smile drew across his face.    
  
“That’s fine. We won’t be leaving until early tomorrow morning, anyway. Let’s just warm him up for now.” He bent down, nuzzling sweetly at the boy’s nose with his own, before peppering his cheeks with equally sweet kisses.    
  
“Oh...now I get it.” Metal chuckled, and moved to lightly stroke at Blues’ side, rubbing his hips as Shadow smiled into every kiss.    
  
The robot slowly relaxed for a moment, only to feel the shinobi’s grip on his shoulders grow firm, and suddenly he was pinned down. He squealed into Shadow’s mouth, and squirmed furiously as Metal hopped up to sit on the boy’s hips.    
  
But it was no use, he was securely trapped between the men.    
  
Shadow pulled away to laugh, and Blues let out a yell, struggling wildly, panic flooding his veins. This is the last thing he wanted, he couldn't believe that Shadow would betray him like this--   
  
“Get him, Metaru. I want him begging by the time we’re done.” The shinobi’s eyes flashed, and he gave the boy a devilish smirk.    
  
“Shadow, wait, no!! Please, I don’t--”   
  
Metal nodded, and dug his fingers deep into Blues’ sides, rubbing and prodding his hips and ribs, aggressively tickling him.    
  
With a shriek, the boy threw his head back, the surprise and relief hitting him all at once. He kicked his legs and tossed as best he could with Metal above him.   
  
Shadow grinned, and kissed and blew softly all along his neck and collarbone, teasing him mercilessly.    
  
“Hold on, Shadow, I’m going for the kill…!” Metal cried, and scooted back, burying his face in Blues, tummy, blowing raspberries and smooching him loudly.    
  
Blues wailed and whined, tears pouring down his face as he laughed.    
  
“Don’t forget his feet, Metaru!”   
  
“Oh, God, fuck no, please, Jesus, please!!” The boy pleaded between gasps.    
  
\--   
  
Blues was left in a panting, sloppy heap, eyes watering. Clothes and sheets and pillows lay strewn in a mess all over the floor.    
  
“Alright, we’ll finish him up tonight, Metaru. Good work.” Shadow laughed as he and his best friend exchanged grins and high fives.   
  
“Fuckers…” Blues huffed.   
  
“Darling, come here.” The shinobi purred lovingly, and kissed away his hot tears. “Let’s go have breakfast.” As if he were nothing but a tired kitten, Shadow scooped up the boy in his arms. He smiled down at him before nuzzling noses. “I love you.”   
  
“You’re..huh...an asshole.” Blues pouted back, glaring at his boyfriend before shooting another one at Metal. “Both of you.”   
  
Metal giggled, and stuck out his tongue.   
  
“Be glad you’re not travelling with both of us. You’d need another core replacement in a week if you were.” He teased playfully, opening the door for them.

 

\---

 

"I'm beginning to think that running away and dying in a ditch on the side of a road isn't such a bad idea," Blues speculated in response to Metal, going limp for dramatic effect. The sharp aching of his stomach from laughter was quelling his appetite, but he was certain he'd be back to normal the moment he saw food.   
  
They made their way to the kitchen, met with no other presence along the way.   
  
Luckily, a good number of the others where either gone or still resting elsewhere, spending time with the ones they were closest to or catching up with others.   
  
With the amount of alcohol Blues had seen the previous night - which honestly wasn't a whole lot - he was glad that the kids had kept to themselves for the most part, playing games and chasing after Treble when he stole the cutter off of Cutman's head.   
  
Roll was going to enjoy not having to clean up after everyone for once, with so many helping hands around.   
  
With a yawn, Blues lounged in his seat at the table with his eyes closed, only to open them when he heard Metal take a set as well.   
  
Only, it wasn't Metal, but Shadow instead.   
  
"Metaru insisted he make breakfast," the shinobi explained when Blues gave him a quizzical look.    
  
He shrugged casually, not feeling any need to complain.   
  
"I'm sure he's a better cook than I am."   
  
Shadow chuckled under his breath.   
  
"When it comes to anything other than ramen, yes," he replied.   
  
Blues half-smiled, glancing sidelong at the shinobi.   
  
"Sure you don't want to elope with him instead?" The young man set his elbow on the table, cupping his chin in his hand.   
  
Raising a brow, Shadow frowned slightly.   
  
"If he were your best friend instead of mine, would you...?"   
  
"No...! I mean...sure, he's really, really nice and all, and uh," Blues suddenly covered his mouth with a fist and coughed out, "/attractive/..."   
  
"But," he continued, avoiding looking at Shadow as he stubbornly fought a blush, to no avail, "I don't love him like that. You're...I couldn't ever love anyone the way I love you, Shadow."   
  
Shadow jolted when Blues slammed his fist down on the table as he shouted.   
  
"DAMMIT, I LOVE--"   
  
"...you...." Blues' voice became tiny once he noticed Metal staring at him wide-eyed from his spot in front of the stove, having flung the spoon he had been stirring fried rice with behind him when he squeaked in alarm at the outburst.   
  
"Sorry..." Face heating up even more - this time out of embarrassment - Blues sheepishly looked down, so overcome with his passionate confession that he had forgotten there was another body with them. That, and he had unintentionaly startled his friend.   
  
Shadow and Metal stared at him for a moment longer, before his embarrassment quickly gave way to annoyance, yet pink still dusted his cheeks.   
  
"Can we stop gaping and eat some food?" he hissed, mostly aggravated with himself.   
  
Shadow propped his chin on his hand and smiled.

 

\---

 

Most of the day was spent relaxing and catching up with one another, especially Dr. Light, who was more than excited to meet the other generations of robots.    
  
Wily found a comfortable patch of couch to gracefully lounge in, sipping a margarita as he watched his old friend gush and drivel on about how wonderful all the DWN’s seemed to be.    
  
Of course, not a single one (save Needleman) turned down the praise, having lived generally affection starved lives with their creator, and they each vied for even more attention, pushing others out of the way or puffing up proud chests.     
  
“They all seem so happy…” Shadow effortlessly scaled the large oak that towered over the house, dropping down lightly on the roof. He padded up to Metal and Blues, who were both nursing a beer. “Seeing them like this...I don't have have any regrets about leaving them here now…” He smiled, eyes a bit misted over as he settled beside them.    
  
“Everyone’s working together to make more room, too.” Metal smiled back, then hiccupped, an embarrassed look crossing his face. “What about you, Blues? Your family just got a lot bigger.”    
  
The boy took a deep drink for a moment, before setting down his beer, bare heels digging into the rough shingles. He stared out into the mild sunset, shades reflecting the orange glow.    
  
“All robots are brothers to one another. We have a duty to work together, right?” He let out a pensive sigh. “Sounds like somethin’ my dad’d say…” He fidgeted a bit.    
  
“Dr. Light is definitely the more...emotionally connected to his work out of the both of them.” Metal lightly rest a scarred hand on Blues.’ “That’s not necessarily a bad thing. He loves robots, and carrying that in you is important.” He gave the boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You have a lot of Light and Wily in you. You should use that to the best of your ability. It’s never wrong to call upon your roots.”    
  
“He’s right.” Shadow said softly, churring to himself. He grew silent for a while, staring blindly out into the setting sun, the horizon now a brilliant, fiery array of colors, striking the clouded sky.    
  
“This reminds me how it all started…” The shinobi felt a smile tug on his lips. “It’s nearly the anniversary of when Bass first entered this house.”    
  
Blues made an amused ‘harrumph.’   
  
Metal felt the same smile, and lowered his eyes.   
  
“It’s no surprise that our children are the ones we learn from most, not our elders.” Shadow mused, fingers lacing with Blues’. Metal’s did the same with his other hand. “Their innocence is the closest we’ll ever get to true understanding of one another.”   
  
The boy snorted.   
  
“Shadow, did you ever have to deal with Bass more than three minutes at a time?” He grinned, “He’s no angel.”    
  
The shinobi shot him a foul look.    
  
“He’s a child.”   
  
“He’s a /jackass./” Blues sneered, “But he’s a good kid. He wants what’s best, and even if he doesn't know how to get there, he’s willing to go the extra mile for it.”    
  
“He’ll take good care of Rock. I’m sure he’ll be a good husband one day, hm?” Metal teased, bumping shoulders with Blues, eyes on Shadow.    
  
The boy let out a disgusted yelp, and the shinobi’s face went pale.    
  
Metal laughed brightly, and shook his head.    
  
“What about you two? You’ll be married too, one day. Just like your fathers.” His voice suddenly got quiet, and he turned away to hide a dismal expression at the thought. Scarred fingers slipped away from calloused ones.   
  
Shadow leaned over, looking past Blues.   
  
“Metaru, you know I’ll always come back to the temple for you.” He glanced at Blues. “We spoke about it earlier. I’m allowed to visit you whenever I--”   
  
/“Allowed?!/” The usually soft and gentle voice suddenly turned sharp and bitter. “You can think for yourself, can't you?! Just because of the contract, doesn't mean you've lost free will!” Metal turned glistening ruby eyes on Shadow. “Last night, you woke up, sobbing about how you could never leave me, that you couldn't stop thinking about me...and now you say it’s because he /ALLOWS/ it?”    
  
Blues leaned back to give the two more room to speak, eyes wide.    
  
“The contract specified that I loved no other than Blues, Metaru. But I was wrong to think I didn't love you anymore.” Shadow bowed his head slightly.   
  
“And we couldn't have a group discussion about this /earlier/, because…?” Blues griped.   
  
“You conveniently /forgot/ you /loved/ me, just so you could be a slave again to someone else? You can't keep doing this to yourself! Shade’s gone, damn it, and you have to start living again!” Metal snapped, eyes glowing as he watched Shadow bristle, his robes rustling with a hidden wind.    
  
“I have NEVER forgotten!” He hissed, “but my purpose in life is to /serve!/”    
  
“Stop thinking about what you were to Wily! He released you months ago! But you couldnt fuckin’ think of doing anything else with yourself, so you’ll just suffer for eternity like this! You need to--”    
  
Blues braced himself as a rush of wind scoured the rooftop. Shadow was on his feet.   
  
“You have not lived a day in my shoes because I protected you from such evils. If it is fate--”   
  
“I WON'T LET YOU!” Metal rose as well, fists clenched, arms taut at his sides.    
  
Blues scrambled to make sure the beer bottles didn't fall off the roof, and scooted up towards the apex to get out of the way. He wanted to speak up, but seeing Metal like this was enough for him to know when to keep his trap shut.    
  
“You must find a way to make yourself happy, Metaru! I’ve chosen my path, and I intend not to stray.” Shadow’s eyes flashed, and his face grew dark, dusky ears pinned back to the top of his head.    
  
“You’re worse, you’re worse…!” Metal choked back tears, “It’s because of your damn powers, you think everything’s right with the world again! They’ll eat you away if you let them!” He shivered and shook on the roof. “Just come back to the temple, let me help you learn how to control them...I can help you, I--”   
  
Twilight had fallen, and Shadow now stood on not two, but four legs, his fur a glistening deep amethyst.    
  
“What do you wish of me, truly?” He hissed, black lips pulling back to show rows of sharp white teeth. His tail was arched, waving slowly. “Do you wish to be my mate? Or do you want to keep me as a way of filling the emptiness you feel?”    
  
Blues stared at the two of them, unable to breathe.   
  
Metal was the first to fall, as Shadow lunged, teeth bared. The kitsune held the young man’s throat delicately between his canines, chest heaving as his eyes flickered back to blue the second his friend relented.    
  
“I could kill you if you stay with me.” Hot saliva steamed from the fox’s fangs. “I could tear your very heart out. I know only Blues is strong enough to fight back. Only he can tame me.”    
  
“Yes, but I will be there...for the silence…and the fear...I want to be the one...you think of…when you think of home.” Metal rasped, reaching up fearlessly and burying his fingers into the endless mane of fur.   
  
The fangs were as kisses now, the wind whistling past, taking the dusky pelt with it, leaving Shadow to hold Metal close in his strong arms.   
  
“You can't have that wish, my love. But you can have my friendship, my companionship. I will always be here for you, and I will protect you as you have cared for me.”    
  
Blues hastily took a drink from one of the bottles in his hand.   
  
“...are we...done practicing our Shakespeare or…” He scooted down to hand Metal the other bottle, and the boy started to laugh as he took it, pausing only to nuzzle Shadow’s neck.    
  
“It’s fine, I…” His face screwed up in a dark scowl. “You better take care of him. You’re more...assertive than I am. Don't let him be stubborn all the time, okay?” The frown turned into a pout as Shadow smooched the side of his head loudly.    
  
“...You sure everything’s...I mean…” Blues squinted, still a bit nervous.    
  
The shinobi chuckled messily.    
  
“I must admit I’ve become a little more feral...with how I solve my problems, but I’d never hurt Metaru.” He playfully tousled the young man’s hair, earning an embarrassed grunt.    
  
At Blues’ skeptical look, Shadow grinned, and reached out, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the group hug.    
  
“I love my boyfriends.” The shinobi purred loudly, holding both of the boys close, smushing their faces to his own, now fluffy and slender muzzled. “I love my mate, and my best friend.” He licked Blues’, then Metal’s cheek. “And I hope they love each other too.”    
  
Metal made a pathetic noise, red faced, and Blues grinned weakly.   
  
“Now! Everything’s settled, Metaru. We’ll come stay at the temple sometime soon, and I’ll be with you until your heart’s content. That’s my choice. What I want. But Blues is still my Master, and I couldn’t be happier with that.” A deep, pleasant rumble. The boy looked a bit smug, and the young man sighed in acceptance.   
  
“As long as you’re happy…” Metal huffed.    
  
“I am.” Shadow grinned, showing off every tooth he had.   
  
“Can we drink to being friends again, or do I have to eat more dog hair?” Blues spat out some black strands, sticking out his tongue and trying to look at it. Metal giggled, and agreed.    
  
\--   



	59. EPILOGUE: YEP IT'S GAY STRIP POKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh come on tell me you saw this shit coming  
> [PS THIS IS...THE MOST RECENT ONE TO DATE!!! We have 2 more replies and THEN ITS OVER FOR REAL. FOR REALSIES.]

They all settled down to eat dinner, which Metal and Roll made together.    
  
“So, you’re just gonna hang out at the temple while me n’ Shadow haul ass across Japan?” Blues piped up, then swore as he flipped up his mahjong tiles, most of them being useless.    
  
Metal nodded, organizing his tiles, setting down flowers and birds to the side.    
  
“I’ve done it before. It’ll be nice. I don't think I can do much here, anyway…” He sighed, frowning at the tile Shadow discarded, and shaking his head. “I can’t serve a purpose to humanity, and before you say anything, Blues, I’d like to have a niche. Not everyone is content to roam like you.”   
  
“If you’re ever lonely,” Shadow plucked Blues discarded tile from the pile, much to the boy’s displeasure, and set up a run, “You can always come here.”   
  
“I know.” Metal smiled softly. “Will you two be at the wedding? That is, if the old coots ever get around to it. I think they’re both too awkward to go through with it.”    
  
“Someone’s gotta give away my dad.” Blues shrugged. “Or I could be best man. Fuck knows, but I’ll at least send a gift.”    
  
Shadow nodded. “We’re all our own people now. They should live their lives without worrying about their children.” He took another one of Blues’ discarded tiles, earning a growl from the boy. “They gave us a second chance, now it’s our turn to return the favor.”   
  
Blues made a face, and grabbed a beer from the cooler. “I wanna play poker after this.”   
  
“Fine by me.” The shinobi took a sip from his cup of saké.    
  
“...you’ll have to teach me, Blues…” Metal mumbled softly, cheeks pink. He fumbled with his own bottle of alcohol.   
  
“No biggie. It’s just about bluffing, honestly.” Blues was starting to feel the buzz, and his face felt a bit warm. He took another drink, and eyed Shadow, who had undone his kimono a bit, bare chest showing. He huffed under his breath, and shifted his legs.    
  
“Where...do you plan on visiting?” Metal’s speech was beginning to slow, and he kept leaning in to look at his tiles, squinting.    
  
“Anywhere he wants, though I’ve got a few plans myself.” Shadow murmured, brow raised at his companions slow descent into drunkenness.    
  
\--   
  
Mahjong had ended, with Shadow winning by a hair against Metal. Blues just fell backwards onto the floor and let out a hoarse yell of defeat.    
  
“Poker?” Metal laughed, prodding the boy’s side.    
  
“Yeah...let’s do strip poker.” Blues felt all tingly and warm, and rubbed his nose, still flat on his back.   
  
“Then, may I suggest we relocate to Blues’ room?” Shadow finished up putting away the mahjong set and dishes.    
  
“Yeah...you’ll like my room, Metaru.” The boy grinned.    
  
\---

 

"Oh my," Shadow mumbled, his mouth dropped, standing dumbly.   
  
"God," Metal finished his friend's sentence, in a very similar state of shock.   
  
Blues, on the other hand, stood in the middle of his room quite proudly, hands on his hips as he witnessed the other two's reaction to the numerous pin-ups of men that decorated the walls. He grinned smugly to himself.   
  
"Like the décor, boys?" he drawled with hooded eyes, his voice practically rumbling with a purr.   
  
Metal, whose face was heating up even more thanks to the alcohol and risqué pictures before them, gave Shadow a glance.   
  
"You, you didn't tell me he had /this/ in his room," he muttered meekly, the slur of his voice making it a little difficult to interpret the tone of his voice as serious.   
  
Shadow gave the robot a leer in return.   
  
"I had no idea," he hissed through his teeth, being particularly singled out by Blues' gaze, "The room was too dark last time, and I...wasn't paying attention."   
  
How in the hell Dr. Light had no idea about Blues' decoration choices was beyond the both of them.   
  
They had no choice but to join the young man when he beckoned them in to take a seat on the carpet, going to fish out a deck of cards in the meantime. He sat down with them a moment later, holding the deck he procured out to Shadow.   
  
"Shuffle these while I explain," he told him before fixing his eyes on Metal, as if shuffling the cards himself and talking at the same time was too difficult for him to do.   
  
"So," Blues slapped his hands down onto his folded legs, leaning in a little.    
  
  
The first round, Metal was smart enough to fold, remembering what Blues had told him. But by second round, he had to remove his shirt.   
  
Next to him, Blues lifted the hem of his shirt up, going to take it off, although he hadn't lost.   
  
"Blues," Shadow spoke, but Blues didn't slow down, pulling his shirt off over his head, "you didn't lose that round."   
  
Blues tossed his shirt aside, proceeding to wiggle out of his pants next, to the confusion of his companions.   
  
"I don't care, this shit's getting hot. Besides," the boy finally settled once he was left with nothing but his boxer briefs on, "I'm not gonna lose."   
  
Metal forced himself to stare down at his cards, to little avail, while Shadow huffed in defeat, turning his sight away from Blues, knowing that when it came to a buzzed Blues, he meant he was hot in more ways than one. AS IF HIS DICK WOULD TURN HIM TO STONE LIKE THE EYES OF MEDUSA   
  
\---

 

“Lets up the ante, huh?” Blues grinned, and comically leaned over to the side, dragging out a bottle and some shot glasses from under his bed. “Take a shot when you lose a round.”    
  
Shadow raised a brow.   
  
“The intention was /not/ to kill Metaru.” He glanced over at the young man whose hand had begun to show. He discreetly pushed it back towards his face.    
  
“It’s...fine…” Metaru, who clearly could not hold nearly as much liquor as his friends, said slowly, blinking hard at his cards.    
  
“Good. Now, c’mere. Lemme fill your glass for you.”    
  
\--   
  
Metaru was flushed red all the way to his ears, eyes glowing as he stood up, fumbling with his tight jeans.    
  
“Shadow, you should start losing.” Blues whined, seeing as how Shadow had only lost his robe, a look of quiet smugness plastered to his face.    
  
“Y-yeah…” Metaru breathed, finally able to undo the button, tugging the pants down. He shivered, eartips burning, the same color as his hair. Heart pounding, he knelt back down.   
  
“I’m more than content to watch the rest of you make fools of yourself.” Shadow raised a brow, dealing the next round of cards.    
  
\--   
  
Metal quickly lost the next round, and was more than relieved to hear Shadow tell him he could just take off his socks.    
  
Blues was getting hotter and more frustrated, Shadow still either folding serenely, or laying out royal flushes.    
  
“Hey. Metaru.” The boy looked up from his hand, lifting his shades to set them on top of his head. “I’m sick of this fucker. Let’s team up.”    
  
Metal gave him a pathetic look, and nodded. He was very drunk and very warm.    
  
Blues wobbled up to his radio, and slapped the on button, before hitting the shuffle. He staggered on his knees over to Metal.    
  
“Lemme look at your cards.” He pushed his way into the young man’s lap, and plopped down, wiggling his ass a bit to get comfortable.   
  
Metal winced as he felt what he was desperately trying to hide throb. His thighs tensed as Blues spread his legs and leaned back, looking at the hand.    
  
“Eh, yeah, that’s pretty good.” He shrugged.    
  
It was all Metal could do to breathe as the boy thoughtfully rolled his hips side to side, having found his friend’s painfully hard shaft between the folds of their boxers.   
  
\--   
  
“Damn...Shoulda...bluffed better…” Blues mumbled, lip curled as Shadow amusedly took a large stack of chips from him. He got up on his knees, still splayed over Metal’s lap, and shimmied off his boxers. The boy made sure to arch his hips up as he did so to give his friend a good look as his perfect ass.    
  
The shinobi looked over, and smirked a bit. Metal looked ready to keel over, face pale. It didn't take much to guess where he was flushed now.    
  
“You’re on the same team now, so Blues’ loss is yours too, Dearest.” Shadow reminded him gently, watching the robot down a hasty shot, eyes squeezed shut for a little while.    
  
“I...I c-can’t…” He whispered, then gasped as Blues flipped around, fingers digging into the waistband of his boxers, and yanked them down.   
  
“I’ll help ya out, buddy.” He grinned, watching as Metal did nothing but tremble and pant, mortified at what was happening, staring down with wide eyes as the boy slid the boxers off and tossed them to the side.    
  
“Holy shit, that’s one pretty dick, isn’t it?” Blues marvelled at how sleek and silky smooth Metal’s looked, not a single flaw or quirk. “Looks like somethin’ from a gay anime or some shit…”    
  
The robot’s breath caught messily in his throat as Blues toyed with it for a bit, stroking down to an equally sculpted pouch, cupping it.   
  
“Damn, I’m droolin’ already…” The boy squeezed under the crown, brushing his thumb up to rub in the bead of pre cum. “I didn’t know dicks could look so good.” He started to laugh sloppily, “You got a designer dick, babe.”   
  
“You still have chips to bet, Darling.” Shadow churred lightly, watching as Metal grew fainter.   
  
“Yeah, hang on.” Blues got up to his knees, holding his dick up against Metal’s for comparison. The young man nearly passed out, eyes unable to stay focused. “I’m a little jealous…”   
  
“Blues.” Shadow cleared his throat.    
  
“Yeah, yeah...give me a sec…” The boy turned back around, and plopped down on Metal’s lap again, his own cock hard and nestled in the crook of his thigh, dripping pre onto his hip. He pawed up his new hand, and fingered through the cards.   
  
“Metaru can’t play anymore, he’s naked. I still got my shades.” Blues piped up, grinning as the robot rest his forehead on his shoulder, quiet whimpers on his lips as he panted, forcing himself to stay still despite the immense urge to just push the boy down and fuck him senseless.    
  
\--   
  
“You...you cheated…” Blues hissed, throwing down his losing hand. “You didn’t even lose your pants…”    
  
“Yes, well, you both had no trouble doing that for me.” Shadow sneered, “But I’ll have a fine time watching you both fight to win the next round.” He caught Metal’s eye as he undid his sash, and stood up, gracefully slipping out of his pants.    
  
His friend gave up, head bowed into Blues’ shoulder.    
  
“It’s about time you stop teasing poor Metaru.” The shinobi glared down at the boy before striding over to the bed, settling on the covers. “Both of you, come here. Blues, apologize properly, the same you’ve done to me.”    
  
The boy grinned, and Metal found himself propped up against Shadow in his lap at the headboard, legs pulled apart, Blues’ face buried in the robot’s ass, kissing and licking noisily.    
  
He lay his head back and whimpered loudly, but it soon became a moan as Shadow began to suckle at his slender neck.   
  
“Love, go on...enjoy yourself. He’s yours to use as you please.” The shinobi whispered in his ear, nipping it gently.    
  
But Metal was already in heaven, content to lay limp in Shadow’s arms as Blues drooled and ran his tongue up and down his twitching cock, taking it into his mouth. He didn’t even protest as he felt slick fingers work their way into his already tender ass.    
  
“Ah...ahh, hah…” Metal’s hips finally began to rock in place, shaking hands finding purchase on Blues’ soft sculpted shoulders, fingers digging in. “S-sorry...Baruru…” He squeaked, realizing the old pet name had slipped out. The squeak turned into a loud, shuddering gasp as Shadow spread his ass and pushed himself in, using the boy’s own weight against him.   
  
It was quickly caught with a kiss, and Metal relaxed, eyes streaming as his best friend tenderly reassured him to keep him from getting lost in the immense pleasure.    
  
It didn’t last long, however, and the poor robot’s feet skidded along the sheets as he cried, head back, squealing and panting frantically. Blues snorted to himself, and quickly slid his mouth over the throbbing shaft before him, easily taking it into his throat.    
  
“Good boy, Blues. Very good boy.” Shadow purred deeply with praise, before going back to the hickey he had started on, letting Metal’s desperate hips do the rest of the work for him.    
  
Blues grinned, and bit gently around the base as his friend sobbed and jerked wildly. He too, took comfort in Shadow’s steady encouragement, the smooth low voice grounding the both of them.    
  
The boy grinded into his pillow as he swallowed and bobbed his head over Metal’s pulsing cock. Within seconds, he found himself drinking down the creamy reward, pulling back to milk the rest from the tip, massaging the base with one hand.   
  
Blues sat up, wiping off his mouth on his forearm, licking any remaining cum off his fingers.   
  
Metal lay limp in Shadow’s arms, eyes rolled back, tongue lolling. His chest heaved and he shivered violently.    
  
“God, he’s fuckin’ cute.” Blues shuffled over to kiss at him, forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth, making him taste himself. “Mmm, I kinda want him…” He laughed raspily, running sticky hands down the robot’s toned stomach, rubbing his thumbs against the sculpted muscles.    
  
“No, let him rest.” Shadow said firmly. “He’s vulnerable now. He needs to feel safe, not used.” His eyes were dark and serious.    
  
Blues nodded, frowning slightly. Metal was actually quite naive, and it would still be some time before he became confident about intimacy like this. The boy’s scowl turned to a smile, and he snuggled up sweetly to Metal as Shadow shifted to slide out, still hard.    
  
“Want some help?” Blues eyed the slick shaft hungrily, licking his lips.    
  
“Tell Metaru you love him, and I’ll help /you./”   
  
Blues paused, a hint of sobriety crossing his dopey expression.    
  
“He’s ours. He accepted that.” Shadow leaned over his friend to kiss the boy. “Long before I met you, I made a pact with him to always keep him safe, and to always treasure him.” He smiled warmly, and smooched Metal’s temple, feeling the heat radiate from his steaming body.    
  
“Meaning…?”    
  
“You’re indirectly his Master, because of me.”    
  
Blues groaned. “Is this gonna get complicated, or…?”   
  
Shadow laughed softly. “No, of course not. I’m his protector, and you’re my Master. Metal will do as I wish, and I’ll do as you wish. That’s as complicated as it gets.”    
  
“Good, cuz uh...I’m still a bit too drunk to think logically.” He grunted, and fluffed his own hair. “Hey. Metaru.”   
  
Metal whined dismally.    
  
“I love you, bro. You’re a good kid.” Blues cuffed his friend’s shoulder, and Metal managed to blush, albeit barely. He kept his eyes closed.    
  
\--   
  
“I have to care for both of you, but only one of you is my mate, so only one of you will be bred.” Shadow’s wolfish form loomed over the boys, ears flat against his skull. “Understood?”    
  
Blues gave him a doofy, but bashful grin.   
  
“Hey, so...like…are we some kinda reverse harem to you?”   
  
The wolf snorted loudly, and boofed gently.   
  
“No. You’re my boys. My two, sweet, silly boys…” Shadow rumbled deeply, nuzzling both of them. “Boys that I’ll soon fuck senseless. So relax.”    
  
Blues was first, to give Metal a chance to recover. Shadow took his time just holding his mate close, the sable fur shimmering and fading to lilywhite skin above his hips.    
  
“I love you.” And despite valiant efforts to not smile during the kiss, both men felt laughter bubble up in their chests. “No, no, I’m gonna fuck you, I promise, don’t…” Shadow giggled as Blues cutely peppered his jaw and neck with kisses.    
  
Metal sat up, and watched fondly as the shinobi managed to push Blues down, their bodies moving slowly together, relishing every last brush of soft skin and fur.    
  
He got up to give them a little more room, and tossed on Shadow’s kimono, the familiar scent and silk soothing him greatly. Quietly, he snuck out of the room to wash up in the bathroom.    
  
Metal relaxed in the shower, sighing loudly with relief as he heard Blues’ flustered squeaks turn into wavering moans. He smiled shyly to himself. What a lucky man.   
  
Men. Both of them were lucky. And while Metal dreamed of a world where he could be the one they both cared for, he was happy being a part of their lives from time to time.    
  
He looked up to Shadow so much. Being the steward of the temple would be one step closer to being just like the man he admired.    
  
The young man finished up washing himself, being very thorough about it.    
  
He stepped out of the steamy bathroom, drying his hair off, towel wrapped around his waist.    
  
Metal pouted slightly, thinking about what accusations he had yelled on the roof. They all had their flaws, and his tended to be bottling up his feelings. But a determined smile crossed his lips.    
  
He had all of autumn to work on that at the temple, and when he came back to visit his brothers. When Shadow saw him next, he’d be just what the man wanted.    
  
\--   
  
“I made some cocoa. They said it’d be pretty cold tonight.” Metal returned an hour later to the bedroom, seeing the window was wide open, a brisk fall breeze blowing through to cool off the pair of robots that sat in loose clothes on the bed.    
  
“Did we bother you, Metaru?” Shadow knit his brows as he took a mug from the tray his friend offered.    
  
“Mm-mm...of course not. I just didn’t want to intrude.” The robot seemed much more sober, and Shadow imagined he must have drank plenty of watered down E tanks for that. “And, I’d rather have you at the temple.” He plopped down on the bed and drank a bit of his own cocoa. Red eyes glowed as he looked up to see Blues blowing on his drink.   
  
“I’d want Blues here.”    
  
The man paused mid sip.    
  
“Me?”   
  
“Yes. I want you. Truly, this time, no fuck-ups.”    
  
It was surprising to hear Metal swear, but Blues found himself nodding, still a little high.    
  
“I’ve got some business with Wily, I’ll meet up with you two for the Shishi Mai dance later.” Shadow chuckled as he got to his feet. “Goodness knows me and Blues won’t stick around past sunrise tomorrow, so Bass is doing it tonight.”    
  
The shinobi did not linger, and waved briefly before shutting the door behind him.   
  
“...” Metaru glanced up from his cup, still wearing Shadow’s robes. “I hope you know...you won’t be ‘sharing’ him with anyone. He’s yours. I see that now.” He swallowed dryly. “He sees you and glows. And I’m jealous. I want...I want to glow too.” The robot grew silent. “He talked about you for hours that night...like you were walking fallen star. I want that, Blues. I want to feel a love like that, too.”   
  
Metal set down his mug on the nightstand, and silently slipped the kimono off of him, his tanned, muscular body framed by the dim light of the lone lamp. He sat wordlessly in front of Blues.   
  
“I don’t want commitment from you. You can even forget about me after this if you want.” He took a deep breath. “I just want to know what love is, if I can’t be with Shadow outside of my dreams.”


	60. EPILOGUE: ASK AND YE SHALL RECEIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youre welcome

Blues gave the young man before him a scrutinizing stare, glancing away a moment later with a frown.   
  
"I don't know what he told you, but I sure as fuck ain't that great," he grunted, rubbing his upper arm before letting out a scoff as he continued. "If anything, I'm a walking disaster with a lot of garbage attached."   
  
"But it's despite that that he loves you. He loves you for that, and more. I want to feel that, Blues. Something that unconditional."   
  
Blues didn't respond right away, thinking.   
  
He laughed quietly.   
  
"Metaru, if you had told me this would be my life a year ago, I would've laughed my goddamn ass off."   
  
Metal cocked his head, scooting a little closer.    
  
"The whole being in love thing," Blues went on, leering off to the side. "It's bullshit. Or, I mean, I thought it was. But then he showed up, and I was wrong about everything again."   
  
He was starting to want more to drink, feeling himself sober up a bit.   
  
"Some of it's still kinda bullshit. Or maybe I'm the bullshit." Blues practically threw himself back, flopping down onto the bed with his arms out. "There's just so much /shit/."   
  
"...Do you think you can put the 'shit' aside long enough to kiss me...?" Metal asked somewhat shyly, twiddling his fingers in his lap.   
  
Blues' eyes flicked towards the young man, a slight pout on his features. After just a moment, he let out a huff, his pink cheeks heating up even more.   
  
"Y-yeah, I can kiss you..."    
  
He pushed himself up with his hands, leaning in close to his friend.   
  
Their lips brushed briefly before Blues pressed his to Metal's, a little slow at first, until his breath grew hot and he hesitated, to Metal's disdain.   
  
Blues' grunt was muffled by Metaru's lips, brows knitting at the inviting warmth and softness, their tongues DOIN THE TANGO, more receptive than he originally thought he would be. Maybe it was from the bit of beer he had, for all he knew.   
  
"Mm--fuck..." he inhaled sharply for breath when he pulled away, chest rising and falling with deep breaths.   
  
Metal's eyes gazed DEMURELY back at him, and Blues felt a skip in his chest.   
  
"Blues, I want you..." Metaru murmured, placing submissive kisses along Blues' jaw, working his way to his neck.   
  
Any resolve Blues had was completely forgotten, enjoying his friend's affections too much to ignore them.   
  
He felt his belly twinge as the young man suckled at the crook of his neck.   
  
Just this once.   
  
Soon, Metal found himself pushed down by worn hands, and Blues found his lips, kissing him before moving to nip at an ear, his breath ragged and hot.   
  
There was a pause, and Metal watched Blues bring a hand up to suck at a couple of his fingers, coating them with saliva.    
  
The robot stiffened when he felt wet fingers at his HOLE, rubbing him before easing in, one at a time.    
  
Then the steady in-and-out pushing of two fingers and fervent kisses only helped push Metal to the edge, his hips readily rolling into Blues' teasing fingers.   
  
"Feelin' alright...?" Blues sneered at Metaru's expression, hazy eyes gazing up at him, wanting.    
  
The young man answered by reaching out, his hands cupping his friend's round ass, gripping firmly. He tugged at his hips, provoking the boy to smirk complacently.   
  
Didn't need to tell him twice.   
  
Metal spread his legs while Blues sat back, settling himself between his friend's legs, forgetting lube in his somewhat drunken state. Instead, he pumped his hand around his cock for a moment, before gripping one of Metaru's knees to steady himself.   
  
"Ah, Blues," Metal panted, shivering in anticipation as he felt Blues angle himself into his entrance, easing himself in. "Please..."   
  
Blues rocked his hips slowly at first, but the pleasant, welcoming warmth was too enticing, and Blues began thrusting at a steadily increasing pace, holding Metal's trembling legs up in his hands. However, he soon dropped them, propping himself up on his hands as he pounded more forcefully, breath becoming more and more ragged the longer he went on.   
  
"F-fuck, dude...!" Blues felt his arms already weakening from fatigue as he JACK HAMMERED into his friend, head bowed.    
  
Thankfully, he could tell he wouldn't last much longer, as the heat built up within him, until he could hardly think straight.    
  
Metal squeaked beneath him, breathless moans escaping his parted lips as he brought his knees up to wrap his legs around Blues' waist in the finishing moments. The sounds and sensations hitting him caused him to squeeze his eyes shut as he tilted his head back, gasping only for his voice to catch in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.   
  
"B-Baruru...! Ahn!" Metal couldn't take much more, but any further cries were muffled when Blues responded, crashing his lips against the young man's, forcing his tongue into his mouth while he pounded him with an intense warmth between both of their thighs.    
  
Hips bucked with each vigorous thrust, and within moments, Blues finally lost to Metal's yielding body, slamming into him with a low groan.    
  
His body tensed and his shoulders shuddered, hearing Metal keen as he too came, hips arching closer to Blues, his own body reacting with a pleasurable heat. The pulsing fire of Blues' cum in him spurred his own twitching DICK to coat his and his friend's belly with thick oil.   
  
The overwhelming feeling ebbed slowly, and the both were too spent to do much more than stare at each other, eyelids heavy.   
  
"H-hah--hahh, shit..." Blues panted, skin shimmering as he held himself up by his arms before they buckled at the elbows and he slumped over to the side, utterly exhausted.    
  
Metaru, who was just as out of breath, brought a hand up to swipe damp hair from his forehead. The robot puffed tiredly, shifting to snuggle into Blues' arms, which flopped around his shoulders uselessly as the boy grumbled to himself. His chest was warm against Metal's cheek, and he allowed himself to rest his eyes, drifting off not soon after.    
  
The slow rising of Blues' chest and quiet snoring told him he had done the same.   
  
\--   
  
The two napped shortly, recovering.   
  
By the time they woke back up, Blues found Metal cuddled up to him, the effects of the alcohol gone.   
All that was left was a lingering dull ache in his legs.

  
Metal sniffled, rubbing his face against Blues' warm skin to stir himself awake.   
  
They talked, exchanging quiet thoughts.    
  
"...Listen, I know what you said, about us and Shadow, but..I'm still sorry I...I'm selfish about it. I don't...share very well." Blues let out a bitter chuckle. "In case that wasn't obvious when my Dad made Rock."   
  
Metal shook his head. "I understand. You didn't grow up with a lot of brothers like I did, where I learned to share...very quickly at that."   
  
Blues tangled his fingers in his hair, huffing. "Yeah, but it'd be nice, I'm sure. If I could share without getting so jealous. I mean, I'm not saying I hate the idea of polyamory - it's just...not for me, y'know?"   
  
"Hm." Metal nodded. "I don't mind, Blues. So don't worry, we're still friends."   
  
"More like friends with benefits," Blues added with no ounce of sarcasm, glancing at Metal with dimly glowing eyes, who blushed. "I like you Metaru. Love you, even. I'm just not..."   
  
"In love with me," Metal finished for him, knowing all too well what he was trying to say.   
  
"Yeah..." Blues' voice dropped to a whisper, feeling ashamed for one reason or another.   
  
Metal was silent for a moment before shifting onto his side, looking down at Blues.   
  
"I...I think I-I'm in love with you," he admitted with a flushed face, watching Blues' own cheeks turn pink in return.    
  
The young man opened his mouth to say something, but Metal stopped him before he got a word out.   
  
"N-no, Blues, don't say anything. I know how you feel, trust me. I just...I just want you to know how I feel." The robot gave his companion a small smile, still incredibly bashful. How quickly he had developed a crush on the original robot master.    
  
Blues stared at him, searching his eyes, before a soft grin spread on his lips.   
  
"Thanks, Metaru...For everything."


	61. EPILOGUE: Good Luck, and Farewell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one. last. hurrah.

**[[Eisa Medley]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_EG8PLepkY) **

“You used to be a lion dancer?!” Bass’s eyes grew wide as Dr. Light laughed, opening an old closet door. He stepped in, still chuckling, and rummaged about in the back for something. A few moments later, he emerged with a very dusty, but still brightly colored shishi-gashira, followed by the flowing skirts of the body.

“I did many things when I was your age. Did you really think I sat in a laboratory all day with your father?” Light puffed, putting on the head to shake about, loudly snapping the wooden jaws together, startling Bass.

“You were quite the versatile one, weren't you?” Wily scoffed, a tinge of resentment in his tone. He leaned casually up against the door frame of the storage room that they had gathered in. “We couldn't /all/ have brains and brawn now, could we?”

“If some of us had /tried/ to practice the martial arts lessons I’d given them,” Light advanced on Wily, still with the shishi-gashira draped over him, “/Maybe/ he wouldnt have been so easy to knock over all the time.” Another deafening snap of the jaws.

Bass snickered, and snuck under the body of the lion, holding up its back end to shake about.

“Maybe, if he had listened, and not been so stubborn…” Thomas said softly, opening the maw of the lion to gently close around Albert’s head, a gesture of good luck, “We could have avoided a lot of heartbreak.”

Tender blue eyes met stormy grey in the dark behind the mask.

Bass frowned. It had grown quiet, and the lion’s head had not retreated.

“EW! Stop kissing! That’s so GROSS…!” He squealed, having pushed his way to the front to see what was going on.

Light churred heartily, and pulled the lion head over his own, setting it on the floor, grinning at a Wily, who looked nothing short of a soaking wet cat.

“I’m surprised Rock didn't tell you I was  martial artist for many years, even into my university days.” He brushed off his hands on his shirt, closing the closet door behind him. “The lion dancers I worked with gave me this shishi as a going-away present when I left to live at the university full time.”

“No, he did...I just…”

Bass just pouted a bit, and grabbed the lion costume around the neck like a giant stuffed animal, and proceeded to haul it out as such, leaving the men to themselves.

“Did you tell him?” Thomas’s voice was barely a whisper, as if his son was right behind the closet door.

“Yes.” Wily looked away, a pensive array of emotions clouding his features. Pride, disdain, worry...all wistful.

“Did he take it well?” The voice had begun to crack.

“Of course not. He’s a damn purposeless robot. Telling him he has human DNA in him certainly didn’t help any ongoing identity crises he already had.” Gnarled hands were shoved into shoddily stitched pockets on his leather jacket. “He’s proud of your bit, I’m sure. I’ve always been the negligent father, you don't have to tell /me/ twice.”

Hushed laughter, followed by, “Thank God you never sued me over never paying a dime towards alimony.”

“Wily, did you ever even clear your name? You’re more or less an escaped convict, aren't you?” Light’s brows furrowed as his face grew dark. “I don't know how many years prison you've racked up, or if you can even be put on probation at this point. Terrorism isn't taken lightly in this country.”  

Wily ran his tongue along his canines thoughtfully for a moment, before grinning.

“Can you get married if you’re a felon?”

\--

“Wow, Bass, why even bother with a mask when your face is ugly enough to ward off the most evil spirits?” Starman sneered, watching from the corner of the makeshift stage as Bass and Rock cleaned up the shishi-gashi and its body.  

Starman narrowly dodged a shoe flung at his head.

“Who’ll be doing the singing, Bass?” Rock scrubbed at the yellowed fangs of the lion. “Is Cut gonna do the whistles?”

“I heard Metaru was gonna be playing the taiko...or whats the smaller drums they have in the back for the Eisa stuff?”

Rock shrugged.

“Either way, Metaru plays taiko, I know he does, he and Shadow’d stay up late playing music for me when I was really little.” Bass grinned, “I think Shadow’s gonna play the shamisen. Or is it the koto? Hell if I know, I was raised on Beethoven or some shit.”

“I heard that!” Wily yelled from the kitchen window, before continuing to help Light with the rest of the dishes.

“Shamisen. Kotos are like...really big. Like the Ghuzeng Shadow has at the temple.” Rock smiled, remembering the week they spent there under the shinobi’s care.

“Anyway, it’ll be a lot of fun. I wanna make sure they have lots of good luck when they leave.” Bass snuck back under the shishi-gashi and waved the head about before clacking the jaws together. A smirk drew across his lips as he jumped at Rock, scaring him, maw open wide. He carefully closed the mouth around the boy’s head, snickering as he watched him wince and scrunch up, bracing himself.

Bass leaned in, and planted a tender kiss on Rock’s cheek, surprising him.

“I love you. Let’s make this the best shishi-mai.” He whispered, pulling away to see a lovestruck Rock. The boy nodded, then reached his arms into the lion’s mouth to wrap around Bass’s neck, lips to his jaw. “One day we’ll go on a journey like they are. We’ll travel all over the place, just you and me, ‘kay Rocky? I wanna see the world with you.”

“Get a ROOM!” Starman complained loudly, to which another, smaller shoe was flung at him, courtesy of Rock.

\--

**[[Aisha]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yexIlXK2yD4) **

“Iya-sasa!” Metaru cried, flicking his wrist and giving his drum a good thwack, smiling as the group repeated back with a hearty cheer.

“Iya-sasa!” The sound of their feet stepping as one kept the beat, to which everyone clapped.

Tenguman lifted his head from his shamisen, the fan pick fluttering against the taught springs.

Cut grinned, continuing his sharp, looping whistles as Yamatoman warbled the lyrics over the chanting, shamisen, and drums.

The Shishi crept onto stage, slowly, and swaying to the slow music, its huge wooden jaws clacking together with each drum beat, face turning to the crowd each time for emphasis.

Bass led the shishi-gashi since it was heavier and more difficult to control, while Rock covered the rear, making sure to wag the wooly tail.

They paraded about on stage, poofy bloomers acting as the lion’s legs, and black curled shoes as his feet.

They padded along the edge of the crowd, bowing and rolling his head up before snapping, teeth chattering harshly.

Shadow turned to Blues, who sat beside him on the lawn, watching with Cut’s grin reflected on his lips.

“Everything went well with Metaru, hm? He looks very happy.” He murmured, pulling Blues into his lap to cuddle up to from behind,kissing his temple as he did so.

“Went great.” Blues continued to beam as he watched Roll in her traditional Eisa outfit, high stepping and smacking her drum with the baton, crying out jubilantly in response to Metaru’s cheers.

The lion made its way to the edge of the crowd, jaws opening and closing as if it were laughing, before cantering over to where Blues and Shadow sat.

In a flash, the shishi slunk to the ground, biting at Blues’ feet before rising up, and seemingly swallowing him whole.

The man stiffened at the sensation, and jerked back as Bass’s bright magenta eyes appeared from inside the lion’s mouth.

“I love you. Take care of each other, and come back safe.” The voice was tender and deep.

Blues face turned cherry red, steaming slightly as the boy’s lips met with his own.

A boy no longer, a young man, well on his way.

The shishi’s head then rose, neck fully extended as Bass stood up, the face swiveling around and bobbing up and down, eyes flashing open wide, as if it had heard something.

**[[???]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z221E1hCSJI&t=7s) **

Suddenly, the music shifted, and an obvious recording was played, but everyone still sang along to the brightly paced new song.

A small golden lion with a black face burst forth from behind a makeshift curtain without warning, rolling expertly across the floor.

The audience cheered at the feat, and the little lion popped back up to “sniff” at the bigger lion, it’s wooly tail and rump wagging wildly. It play bowed, then leapt back, trotting side to side to the music, snapping its jaws in the air.

The bigger shishi chased the little one around, crashing its teeth together intimidatingly, weaving in and out of Metaru and the drum- dancers as it did so.

The little lion then rolled over, kicking its feet in the air in surrender as the big one dove in, clacking its jaws over its belly.

Narrowly escaping, the small shishi hopped to its feet before scurrying around to bite the big one on the rear.

Now apparently friends, the lions danced in unison, jumping onto their hind feet. Their long, flowing mane obscured the men beneath them. The bigger lion faltered, and had to go back to all fours quickly. A squeak was heard as the lion “stepped on its own foot.”

The crowd continued to laugh with the lion pair’s antics.

“I thought it was just Bass and Rock, who’s the smaller one?” Blues kept looking through the audience and stage, counting heads to see who was missing.

“I heard Centaur was planning on doing the Warrior’s Arrow performance with Knightman, but didn't have enough time to prepare. It’ll be fun to see it when we get back.” Shadow drawled on aimlessly, before answering with, “Just wait, you’ll see.”

The shishi were obviously tired looking, and their dance had slowed, wild eyes blinking more and more as they gradually made their way to the ground, legs folding beneath them.

The music grew more mystical, the twanging drone of a string instrument, accented by loud chimes and drums as the lions gave one last final barrage of loud, deafening snaps, wooden teeth clattering.

Finally, the lions settled in a heap, curling around each other, their rumps still swaying and wiggling excitedly, until Metaru snuck up behind them, and let out one last cry, and smacked his drum to scare them.

With one last shake and snap, the shishi flopped to the ground, exhausted and still.

A huge cheer rose from the ground, and the lion dancers threw off their costume with much relief.

Bass grinned toothily as Slashman and Starman revealed themselves, the latter looking worse for wear. Slash beamed like the sun at his best friend, and it was a matter of seconds before they both scrambled towards one another, tussling and hugging almost violently.

Rock made a pathetic, embarrassed noise, but it melted into laughter as Star began to chuckle at the sight, fixing his strawberry blond mussed up hair.

“I think our great Shishi deserve a big meal, yes? Roll-san, bring the lions their dinner!” Metaru’s voice was surprisingly loud and vibrant, and Roll was all smiles as she brought out a large tray of pork gyoza and fried rice.

The shishi-gashi were donned once more to “pretend” to snarf down the food, but to everyone’s surprise, the meal was already gone when the heads lifted up. The lions rolled over, their legs patting and rubbing their “bellies.”

Once more the disguise was tossed aside, and Bass and Slash lay in a dogpile on the ground, stomachs bulging.

“Beautiful...that’s my boy…” Blues shook his head, smirking. “Gonna miss him.”

“I will too. But he’ll be happy with all his brothers back.” Shadow kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah, I know, but…” Blues rubbed at his cheek, his lips still tingling from the earlier kiss. He wanted to be there when the little.jackass became a man. He raised him more than that damn Wily did, anyhow.

“Relax. In a few hours, we’ll be on the road, Darling. We’ll leave everyone safe and happy, and well fed.” Shadow purred, holding the boy close. “It’ll be us against the world, mm?”

Blues whuffed, rolling his eyes.

“How about just us, and nothing against?”

\--

Blues had to be carried out to the car the next morning, barely awake enough to say goodbye to Roll, who had come out to give them a big lunch she’d packed for their trip the night before.

The girl crept into his lap, and held him tightly for a while, silent, save for the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Shadow watched solemnly as Blues cradled her, nose to the top of her head.

“I love you. Take care of Dad, and the brats for me, okay?” Her brother kissed her temple, lingering.

God, did it hurt.

Roll voiced his thoughts for him.

“...It’s like you just got here...why’d you have to go...so soon?”

“I’ll come back, if just for you, Roll. I promise.” Blues whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. “Say bye to everyone for me. Tell them I love them, that I’ll call often and send souvenirs, okay?”

His sister just sniffled, eyes squeezed shut.

Shadow nodded as to agree with Blues, ocean eyes sorrowful at the girl’s sweet face turned melancholy.

\--

**[[B E T A  L O V E]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0MREANxNac) **

Mist rose around the truck as the engine turned over in the foggy dawn light, collie dog resting in Blues’ lap, kitten perched on the center console.

“I hate to leave before saying goodbye but...this is the best way. The sooner they go on with their own lives, the better. We’ve played our part, Darling.” Shadow smiled a little sadly.

Blues grunted, and whacked the radio’s on button.

“Drive, Romeo. I don’t wanna think about leaving this behind.”

“Stop looking in the rearview mirror, Darling. Look ahead, the open road awaits.” The shinobi grinned, reaching over to tussle the boy’s scruffy hair. “The world is ours, so let’s make it a little brighter with our love.”

“Gay.” Blues smiled behind a pout.

“Certainly is.” Shadow’s fingers slipped into his pocket, closing around a small, shiny acorn.

A little token of great faith. He’d keep it close, as he would his love..

Dawn broke across the horizon as they hit the highway, Blues cracking one eye open to look for the nearest exit with a Denny’s for breakfast.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Haiku-boy. Let’s make this a good one, alright?”

“We will.”

\--

**And they did. And it was.**

\--

_“Tell us what happened when you got to the motel! And the festival! And--” Bass nearly spilled his hot cocoa on his lap as the little family of robots crowded around the living room of the barn, blankets draped over shoulders while Madame and Miss Moo lowed gently against the cold winter wind outside, snug in their warm stalls._

_“Eh, they’re old enough, right?” Blues shrugged, pinching the young man’s rosy cheek. “Alright, but cover your ears if it gets to be /too/ much.”_

_Rock and Roll rolled their eyes, but smiled at one another._

_Their family was whole again, and that’s all that mattered._


	62. EPILOGUE: Star-Crossed Lovers [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were never ill fated. True love knows nothing of death and its ilk.  
> It is neither light, nor dark, but a horizon between night and day,  
> where only the most beautiful of colors appear to those who wait,  
> to those who keep their eyes open when the universe reveals itself to their hearts.

**[[All The Way]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah_61Ws1lbI) **

Shadow and Blues lay out on the roof of the barn, staring up at the liquid black sky, watching the wavering pinpricks of heaven’s light shining through the veil.

The young man zipped up his worn leather jacket, an “early Christmas gift” from Wily, shivering a bit from the cold.

“Hey.” He smiled, watching his breath turn to fog in the winter air, and paused his speech to huff more for fun.

Shadow glanced over, catching his eye.

“You still wanna go back there? Leave this material world behind?” Blues’ gloved hand found the shinobi’s, a bitter grin on his lips.

The silence was permeated by the distant smell of woodsmoke, a warm, comforting thing. Shadow kept a smile to himself, and closed his eyes, feeling Jack Frost nip at his nose.

He squeezed Blues’ hand back.

“I’d miss you. But, I never thought I’d even see you again, so part of me still feels like a scared little kid.” The young robot whispered, reaching up to rub his running nose. “You’d be the prettiest star in the universe if you did leave. And I’d go out and talk to you every night, to make sure you weren’t lonely up there.” Blues bit at his scarred bottom lip, unable to look his friend in the eyes.

Even after all this time, he hated crying. Hated when others saw it.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Darling.” Shadow’s voice was hushed and rasping from disuse.

Blues blinked, a single hot tear scalding his frosty cheek.

“W-what…?”

The shinobi turned onto his side, reaching out to fix his bright red scarf around his friend’s neck.

“I would take you with me.” He murmured, moonbeam eyes shimmering with the reflection of a thousand stars. “I would never leave this earth without taking you with me. We’d travel the skies together, Darling. I would show you how to paint with stardust, how to sail along the tails of comets.”

Lily silk fingers trembled on either side of the boy’s tanned cheeks as Shadow brought himself closer, rosy noses touching.

“You would be a prince among stars. I would fashion you a crown of crystals from Saturn’s rings, clouds from the heart of Jupiter’s tempest… I would sew you flowing gowns of newborn nebulas, and your wedding ring would be the ring of an eclipse.” His voice was nothing but mist in the wintery night.

Blues eyes flickered. His heart pounded.

There was something even the thickness of leather could not hide.

“I have seen it all, Darling. I have seen the moon kiss the sun, I have seen the stars blush when they stay up too late just to say goodnight to the dawn. I have witnessed the birth of every galaxy, I have held the very fabric of space in my hands.”

Shadow’s voice wavered.

“But you. I never held you until this summer. And that’s when I realized...I hadn't seen it all. That earth is full of something so...ethereal. So untouchable, that I have to lay beside another to see what I’ve missed through their eyes.”

“When you told me...Juliet, with a dying star for a heart...you must have thought you were on your way to becoming a black hole, which not even light could escape.”

Blues bowed his head, chest heaving with emotion. The leather was hot to the touch on his copper skin.  

“But you were wrong. Your death was the birth of a thousand new stars. Do you know why?” Shadow whispered faintly, tilting his head so his lips were mere centimeters from the robot’s. “Because they’re in your eyes. Everyone feared you because your eyes shone with death. Death without hope. Without redemption.”

“We are foolish to think life is all that gives birth to new life. Death is simply...another way for the world to renew itself. Like the ashes of a phoenix, you let that part of yourself die. You let your heart wither and turn black, so it could flower anew in its wake. You let that collapsing star become a nebula, you gave birth to a thousand more lives, just by realizing love was the end.”

“And I learned that too. I thought I was above love, such abstract concepts. I thought I could live alone. There is no such thing. What is a star without its shine? A rainbow without its color? You are what makes me true, real, alive. You took a fallen star, and you...you knew I was a kindred spirit. That we were both stars, lost in this endless cosmic abyss...that we were found in one another.”

“You talk...too much…” Blues sobbed under his breath, jaw taut as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Shut up, shut up, just kiss me...I can't take it...anymore.” His body shuddered violently, and the very seams of his skin sparked.

“You wished upon me, didn't you, Darling? You saw me up there, all alone. I heard you call out to me, in that quiet desperation. I listened to you. You wished for someone to be with you. You wished for a companion.”

Blues wept bitterly, a weak, childish noise, again, again, in his throat.

“I wish I may...I wish I might…” Shadow whispered, moonsilver tears against crystal starlight. “Have someone...to hold tonight”

“I l-love you, Shadow.” Blues’ lips quivered, “You fucking stupid...stupid…”

“Shh...tell me in your dreams, Darling. Words cannot express what we feel. Let our bodies speak for us.”

The golden glow of Blues core broke through the seams of his jacket as Shadow’s lips met his, the shinobi’s own silver light a perfect compliment.

 

_Juliet, art thou the Sun_

_Whose dawn fingertips caress_

_The lingering Moon?_

 

_Romeo’s white cheek_

_Turned a golden summer’s rose_

_In cold winter’s air_

 

_Twilight and Daybreak_

_A celestial embrace_

_Love without bound’ry_

 

**And in that moment, the stars no longer were fleeting glimpses of the light of heaven, but a beckoning stairway as two of their kin became one under the night sky.**

_**And It Was Good.** _

**[[ETERNAL FLAME]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EiiM3WvBdk) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank a lot of people for supporting this, but most of all I want to thank my Blues, despite their INCONSISTENT REPLY SCHEDULE, for indulging with me the story of our past lives together as these two star crossed lovers. Darling, you mean the world to me, and even when it seems the author of our story has their pen to the paper, we can push it however we want. this is our life, my love, and i want to live it with you. beside you.
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank volnuttsnuts on tumblr for BRAINSTORMING THE ENTIRE /IDEA/ of Quiet Desperation with me, all the way back in February. its almost been a fuckin year since I met you, you punk. this would not exist without you. you may not think your influence is big, but it is, and i hope those around you influence you to do great things as well.
> 
> I want to thank cuddlingdragons on tumblr, for reading Quiet Desperation, and giving me the motivation to continue that series!!! 
> 
> And to all that commented!! 
> 
> Lily!!!! We loved reading about your oc's, of Jazz and Lazasha and their [mis]adventures with Blues and Bass! 
> 
> @chemicalmayhem!!! Who I've been pming and yelling about Beta Love's sequel with! I cannot thank you ENOUGH for your kind words and your support!! Your comments had me and Blues in STITCHES.
> 
> AND @MOOSEKABOBS, YOU VALIANT, BRAVE COMRADE OF THIS FIC...Your heartfelt comments really made me realize how worthwhile it was to write something this fucking stupid long. Im eternally grateful for all youve said, and I hope the world is as kind back to you as you were to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> ..............................
> 
> ............................
> 
> and finally. a most special thanks.
> 
> to you, reader. 
> 
> to whoever you are, to have made it this far. to have slogged through ridiculous amounts of mindless smut, of countless shoddy haikus, of 2 am half asleep prose and every forgotten "just google audiomachine" music cue. 
> 
> thank you.
> 
> thank you from the bottom of my heart. YOU are the true hero of this story. YOU helped Shadow and Blues make this journey by reading along.
> 
> these past five months have become a story because of you.
> 
> please take pride in this, and for fucks sake
> 
> ..STRAIGHTEN OUT YOUR BACK! GET A DRINK OF WATER! WASH YOUR FACE AND GO TO BED! 
> 
> Take care of yourself reader, and I'll see you in the sequel!
> 
> [[Find yourself wanting more? Check out my mega man tag on my art tumblr for fanart of this fic! > http://iris-clou.tumblr.com/tagged/mega+man]]


End file.
